A Slayer's Pride
by Kjblau
Summary: What if Natsu snuck off with Gildarts on his SSS mission? Just how much would change? Find out in this endearing story of adventure, romance, and epicness! Stronger Natsu! Natsu x Erza! Natsu x Harem! Rated M for slight gore, language, and sexual content.
1. Hope Through Pain!

**Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?! **

**Kjblau here bringing you my own little story I hope you all enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can. **

**Now, let's get fired up! **

* * *

**Revisions - 1/9/17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima. **

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 1: Hope through Pain!**

* * *

The sun began to rise over the horizon, coating the overgrown landscape in a warm light. The lush forest was dense and very lively with the wildlife rising in time for the morning dew. Another day had begun in the grand country of Fiore.

Though it was a beautiful morning, it was far from peaceful. For the explosions that shook the very foundations of the forest were quite unnerving.

In a clearing far within the trees, an epic battle of power was taking place. Two figures clashing back and forth at incredible speeds with raw power between each strike. Chaotic shockwaves being sent out every other second without hesitation. Extreme heat was emitted through the entire forest that risked the region to erupt into a raging inferno.

Although the flames seemed to be controlled and didn't harm any of the foliage that it surrounded. The source was one of the figures in the battle. He seemed to be controlling the fire itself.

He was of somewhat average height. His skin portrayed of a light tan. His body was very well tuned, and muscular. His composure between each strike was lean and strong. His eyes were onyx and were lit with overwhelming determination. To top it all off, his hair was pinkish-rose color.

His attire was composed of a black waistcoat, with gold colored trimmings. It was untucked and left open, revealing his bare chest. On his left wrist he wore a thick black wristband. His trousers were white and they only went as far as his knees. The sandals on his feet were black, and he topped of his wardrobe with a scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his scarf.

Wave after wave of crash magic was sent in his direction, but he would simply ignite his flames that were wrapped around his limbs to dodge these attacks. In doing so the trees near him were reduced to dozens of cubes of what they once were. The pink haired mage could only smirk as he effortlessly avoided the same fate. Though he was somewhat tired and drained, attacks like this meant nothing to him.

Than all of a sudden the waves stopped, and he advanced on his opponent to take this opportunity to strike.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**," he shouted as he engulfed his fist in flames and charged his opponent.

The attack reached its target and sent the figure flying toward the trees, uprooting most of them trying to keep his balance. He had kept both feet to the ground as this happened, leaving large drag marks in the mud. After this the man stood there for a moment trying to regain his bearings after being dealt a powerful blow. Once he felt centered, he stood straight, feeling the fatigue get to him, he collapsed to one knee.

The man chuckled than looked over to his opponent, who looked as if he was ready to fall himself, but not before flashing a toothy grin at him, proud for the blow he had dealt.

"Alright, Natsu, let's just stop now before we level the entire forest," said Gildarts with a small smile.

Natsu could only cheer "HAHA! I knew I would beat you down," he shouted before jumping in joy with his fists raised in the air.

"Don't go getting cocky! I only stopped so we wouldn't destroy too much!" Gildarts retorted. It was half the truth. He didn't want to obliterate the forest with them going all out. But in truth he knew Natsu had the upper hand, and he hated getting beat.

"Than what was that I saw, with you falling to your knee," Natsu pointed out. "Looked to me I had ya there," Natsu proclaimed with a wide grin.

"Aye!" inquired a familiar blue cat. "I saw the whole thing, and I was surprised Natsu could even hit you."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!" screamed Natsu.

"It means that you haven't gotten me any fish yet!" Happy replied.

"What does that have to do with this?" shouted Natsu. "Everything, fish is life!" Happy retorted.

"Ugh, will you two shut up already."

Gildarts had finally rose to his feet and walked to Natsu and Happy. He was getting tired of hearing the same kind of arguments from the two over and over again. He have had to deal with this for two years.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

* * *

"Alright old man, I'm going on that SSS class mission that I grabbed," Gildarts said to the master of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov.

"You sure? You may be our ace and one of the most powerful mages I've met, but do you truly think you can take this on?" Makarov asked as he was concerned for the wellbeing of one of his children.

"Of course, I always love the challenge, and there's nothing more challenging than a hundred years job." Gildarts said with a smirk.

Makarov simply sighed at his response "Alright, if tha-"

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Shouted a younger looking Natsu as he jumped into the air and did and mid-air dive toward Gildarts.

"Not now Natsu," Said Gildarts wearily.

"Too late!" Shouted Natsu as he lit his fists on fire as he was coming into Gildarts' proximity.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S I-****?!**" Natsu never got to finish as Gildarts just flicked his forearm back knocking Natsu toward the ceiling. As he hit the ceiling cracks formed as he sat there for a second until he fell to the ground.

"Cheap….shot..." Natsu said weakly as his face was smudged against the ground.

"Nope you're just Natsu" said Happy.

"You'd think flame-brain would have learned by now, not to attack someone clearly stronger than you." Said a certain ice mage as he flung his shirt across the room.

"And you'd think you learned to control your stripping by now" Cana pointed out as she placed her mug down on the counter.

"AHH! Oh, come on!" Gray exclaimed as he looked down to see just his trousers on.

"Come on Gray get your act together" Mira said as she stepped up to the counter. She then whipped her head to the beaten Natsu as her ponytail flew around. "And Natsu you should just give it up already, it's not like your gonna win."

"Oh come on nee-Chan," pleaded Lisanna to Mira. "Give Natsu-kun a break"

"Oh, gomen, was I mean to your pour Natsu-kun, Lisanna?" Mira teased before she giggled.

"Nee-Chan, it's not manly to pick on one's siblings," inquired a lean Elfman in all his manliness. Though that was short lived as he looked to his older sister.

"So… Elfman you want some too." Mira said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"No, nee-Chan, I didn't mean anything by it," Elfman said as he retreated to a corner in fear.

"Mira your being way too harsh with everyone," said a red-headed beauty before approaching the counter. "You need to treat you brother and sister with more care, rather than putting them down."

"Oh, really tin can, is that coming from your all-knowing wisdom," Mira said as she came to butting heads with Erza. "Should we all just start getting mushy with each other than, as we're all a family huh" she taunted as she pressed against Erza.

"It would be better than having to deal with you and your ugly face," Erza said initiating a brawl between the two mages. They started to really get riled up as others began joining in to the fight.

"Oi! Stripper, heads up!" shouted Natsu as he punched Gray behind the head.

"Ow! You idiot!" Gray shouted as he and Natsu really got into it. Now a true Fairy Tail brawl had begun.

Makarov sighed "it never ends does it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Nope, and hopefully, it never will." Gildarts said as he started to leave.

As Gildarts left, Natsu snuck away from the brawl and watched Gildarts leave.

"Hey Natsu, what's wrong, you never skip out when everyone's fighting?" Happy asked his foster father.

"Actually Happy, I've got an idea. Whad'ya say to a game of…" Natsu paused before he pulled his scarf over his nose and put his hands together and pointed both of his index fingers up. "NINJA!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied as he imitated Natsu's hands and widened his eyes, as well as gritted his teeth. "NINJA!"

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

Gildarts was walking on a dirt road a few miles away from Magnolia. He always seemed to walk to where his mission took place, it gave him a good chance to stay loose and always be vigilant. For example, had noticed a few miles back that he was being followed.

"Alright since we're far enough from any cities, you wanna tell me why you're following me?" Gildarts said aloud, letting him know his stalker was caught. All of a sudden a figure jumped out of a tree and went straight for Gildarts. But as quickly did he leave the tree did he find himself in a small crater that his body created from being hit by Gildarts. Gildarts than finally noticed the pink hair.

"Natsu?" Gildarts said with a questionable look.

"Yup, and Happy too," Natsu groaned.

"Aye Sir!"

"What are you two doing here?" Gildarts asked.

"We followed you so you could take us on your mission with you," Natsu said with a grin.

"WHAT?! No way! This is too dangerous for you," Gildarts shouted.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun, you could help me get stronger."

"I said no Natsu," Gildarts said with a more tense tone.

"Please Gildarts, if I stick with you, I know I can get a lot stronger than ever before.

Gildarts was about to say no once again. But then he started to think. '_Would it be such a bad thing if wanted to get stronger, best thing for a person is experience. Doesn't mean I'll hold back for him, but-'Gildarts_ than let out a sigh.

"Alright," Gildarts finally said. "You can come."

Natsu could only sit there for a second as he registered Gildarts' words. Than he started to jump in joy.

"WOOHOO! We get to go with Gildarts, right Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouted.

"Alright, calm down," Gildarts said. "Now if you're going to go with me than you always to need to stay close, and listen to what I tell you, got it?

Both Natsu and Happy nodded with giant grins on their faces.

"Alright than, let's go." Gildarts said before he thought, '_the old man's gonna kill me'._

And with that the trio headed off into the direction that Gildarts was taking to begin with. Though it would seem harmless at the time, Gildarts would see how this simple act of acceptance would change Natsu forever.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

The guild hall was full of its members, but didn't seem to be as lively as they usually were. The reason behind was that no had seen their beloved pink-haired dragon slayer in a week. They were all beginning to get worried.

"All right this is ridiculous," Gray said as he stood up from his seat. "It's been a week and match stick still hasn't even come to the guild."

"I am also curious as to why Natsu would all of a sudden just not be at the guild, he always seems to be here unless on a job" Erza inquired.

"It's really not like Natsu just to take off without anyone knowing" Lisanna said worryingly.

"It's not manly to make your friends worry!" exclaimed Elfman.

"Hey Gramps, do you know if Natsu's on a job?" Gray asked Makarov.

"Not that I'm aware of, no" Makarov stated.

This made everyone in the guild suspicious of what Natsu is up to that is keeping him from coming into the guild

"I'll just head over to his house to see if he's alright," Lisanna said before she ran out of the guild toward Natsu and Happy's home.

Once she got to the small cottage that lay out in the forests of Magnolia, she walked to the door. She began to knock on it. "Natsu? Happy? You home?"

There was no response. Lisanna than slowly opened the unlocked door, and walked in. "Natsu? Happy?" She looked over the living room which she had entered to see an empty couch, and a cold fireplace. She then proceeded to Natsu's bedroom. She slowly opened his door. "Natsu?" When she looked into the room she saw Natsu and Happy's hammocks. As she got closer she noticed a letter on the nightstand.

Once she got to it she reached down to grab it. She then examined it from front to back. All that was on the envelope was a single label "Gramps". Lisanna then proceeded to leave the cottage and head back to the guild.

After she entered she approached Makarov with the envelope. "Well?" he asked. "When I got to their home it was completely empty. It looked as if no one had been there in a while. Then once I entered their room I found this on the nightstand." She told him as she handed him the letter.

"Hmm?" Makarov took the envelope from her and looked it over. Then he proceeded to open it and read the letter within. As he read farther in, he only started to get paler and paler. Than when he stopped reading, he dropped the letter.

"Oh, sweet Mavis" he said in complete shock.

"Master?" Erza had walked up to see what this letter was. She grabbed the letter from the floor and then started to read it. As she read more, all she could feel was a combination of worry and anger. After finishing she threw the letter away, while trying to fight back tears.

"THAT IDIOT!"

Everyone saw this and was curious what was in this letter that Natsu had wrote. After Lisanna had read it, she couldn't help but cry her eyes out at what had been revealed to her. She than began to mutter "Why?!" over and over again. This was a dark day for Fairy Tail.

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

Gildarts could only groan as he thought what would happen when they got back to the guild. Which would be soon as Gildarts had lost the job description which was quite a complex one to remember. So he just gave up on it after all they had been through. Through all these two years he trained Natsu to become very strong. At the beginning Natsu was acting childish and not taking training serious. But after a certain event they had while on their journey, Natsu became a lot more mature and disciplined when he worked with Gildarts.

"And Natsu, you only got me cause I still had to work these in," Gildarts said as he pulled up his tattered and now seared cape to reveal his left leg and arm. Showing that they were only mere prosthetics.

Natsu grimaced as he remembered what they had gone through for Gildarts to get those. He was reminded of their encounter with Acnologia. Gildarts had received those amputations trying to protect Natsu, who had blindly charged the dragon, thinking that since he was dragon slayer, he would actually have stood a change. But he was wrong. Wrong in so many ways, his pride and arrogance were the cause of his mentor's handicap.

Natsu could only shake as he remembered the horror that he had to live through as he almost watched Gildarts die because of him.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

* * *

Gildarts was sweating and panting as he looked up to the large beast before him.

Acnologia stood at a colossal height. His entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner, tail, and legs, were gray in color, and appeared rather smooth. His eyes were white and beady, and his head was round and blunt, with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. His mouth full of razor sharp teeth. His large wings were feathery, and were like those of a birds, with a similar pattern as his scales.

"Oi! You! Do you know where I can find Igneel!" shouted Natsu as he was standing in the presence of the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

The dragon didn't even acknowledge him. All Acnologia did was roar, and when he did it let out a pain staking shriek. Not only did this affect the ears, but it was so powerful that it tore across the landscape, tearing down anything in its path.

"Oh, don't feel like talking do ya. Fine I'll just beat it out of ya!" Natsu yelled as he set his fists aflame.

"Natsu! We need to get away from here we don't stand a chance against him!" Shouted Gildarts.

"Huh?! What are you talking about Gildarts? Come on I can totally beat him. If I can't, than what's the point of being a dragon slayer?!" shouted Natsu.

"NO! Natsu! Stop!" but all Natsu did was ignore the warning. Natsu than started to fill up his stomach and it grew out to and unusual size as he leaned back. Then he placed his hands right outside his mouth in a grasping motion.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**," Natsu yelled as he let out at jet of flames from his mouth that were sent straight for Acnologia. The flames inflicted onto to the wing of the large dragon, engulfing it in flames.

Natsu just stood there and smirked as he watched the fire. But than his eyes widened as he watched what happened next. When the flames dispersed it looked as if they did not do any harm at all to the monstrous beast. But this had finally gotten the dragon's attention as he looked over to where the attack had originated. He simply turned toward the dragon slayer and bent down to where one of his eyes were leveled to Natsu's position.

Natsu just stood there in fear, for he had never seen anyone or anything just shrug off one of his most powerful attacks. Acnologia just sat there for a moment before raising back up to his regular posture.

"NATSU! COME ON!" Gildarts shouted as he tried to reach Natsu.

Natsu just stood there as Acnologia raised his claws as he was ready to swipe the pathetic bug that had irritated him. Once he got them upright he swung down in an arc that was targeted straight for the shivering Natsu.

"NNNAAAATTTSSSUUUU!"

Gildarts screamed right before he got to him, knocking Natsu out of his stupor too late. All Gildarts could do was push him out of the way before dust flew everywhere as Acnologia's attack hit. Everything had gone dark.

Then Acnologia retracted his claws. He looked at the dust cloud intently, then accepted that the pests that badgered him were taken care of. He then spread his wings and took off into the air to fly elsewhere to cause destruction.

When the dust cloud settled, two figures lay on the ground by the lone cliff left by Acnologia. Natsu, who had finally realized what had happened, stood up and looked around to survey to destruction around him. Then as his hearing slowly returned he could hear a familiar voice.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Happy shouted looking for his best friend.

"…Happy" he said weakly, but loud enough for Happy to hear him. Happy than looked to where he heard his best friend and saw him standing there unharmed. He couldn't help but go into tears as he flew straight at Natsu and hugged him.

"N-N-Natsu!" he cried and cried into Natsu's chest "I-I-I t-thought y-y-you were d-d-dead after that big d-dragon attacked you."

Natsu looked at him reassuringly. "It's alright pal, I'm fine," Natsu told Happy as he petted his head.

"B-but what about Gildarts," Happy asked with tears still in his eyes.

Natsu's eyes than shot up widened in fear. He remembered that Gildarts threw Natsu right out of the way as Acnologia attacked. He didn't see him get out of the way though. He then proceeded to look around rapidly, looking for Gildarts.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted. "Gildarts!"

At first there was no response. Then, as Natsu turned around he saw and body lying down with his right arm barely off the ground waving. This somewhat relieved Natsu as he walked toward the figure.

"…..N-N-at…su" a very weak voice is what Natsu heard as he began his approach toward the fallen man. He then started to run to him as he recognized the voice.

"Gildarts! Gildarts!" he shouted with slight tears in his eyes as he got closer to him. "Thank Kami, I almost thought you wer—"Natsu stopped what he was about to say as he got right next to Gildarts. What he looked down to see made his eyes and his body shudder in complete horror. It almost put Natsu into shock at what he was seeing.

He looked down to see Gildarts in a large pool of his own blood. His left arm was ripped clean off, as well as his left leg. His abdomen was open with a large tear as blood pooled out of hit. His mouth and chin were covered in blood as it almost looked like he was going to choke on it. Natsu kneeled down, tears endlessly running down his face as he was watching his mentor, his best friend, his guild mate, and his brother, die right in front of him.

"N-N-atsu, I'm g-gonna need y-your h-help," Gildarts said as he spit the blood out of his mouth and somewhat smiled at Natsu.

Natsu could only stare with his teary eyes before he finally was able to stutter. "W-what can I do?"

"F-first, g-get h-h-help." Gildarts replied to him very weakly.

Natsu took a moment to register this, then he looked to find Happy who was behind him. "HAPPY! GO FIND HELP! QUICKLY!" He shouted with everything he could. Happy was still in shock at seeing Gildarts, that it took a minute for Natsu's words to reach him. Once he understood he sprouted his wings and quick flew off to find help.

Natsu then turned his attention back to a dying Gildarts. Gildarts than said something that shocked Natsu even more. "N-n-ow Natsu, I-I ne-ed y-y-ou to c-close my wounds-s." Gildarts said.

When Natsu heard this he thought for a second, '_close his wounds? How? I don't have any bandages with me, and I don't see our bags with our med-kits anywhere. How does he expect me t—'_ Natsu then stopped and looked down at Gildarts with wide eyes. "Y-y-you mean-?"

"Y-y-es" Gildarts wearily said as he nodded.

Natsu's mind then began to panic even more. He knew what Gildarts meant, but if he went through any more pain he could die. Natsu did not want the pain he inflicted to be the thing that kills him. But then he thought of how Gildarts got like this in the first place. How his friend was in front of him dying now. He was going to die because of Natsu's arrogance, his own selfish pride, Gildarts was the way he was. His friend had to pay the price for his foolishness. This was all going through Natsu's mind as he looked at the broken man before him. He then realized, that no matter what happened, he would have been Gildarts' killer. He would be dead by his hands. Either way it would all be Natsu's fault.

So then Natsu moved over to Gildarts' left side. He then looked down at the ungodly wounds that were afflicted to Gildarts. He began to place extreme heat in his hands. As he hovered his hands slowly over his friend's gashed abdomen, he wearily looked down at his face for confirmation. Gildarts looked at Natsu through his bloodied eyes, and nodded slowly as to say he was ready for what was to come next.

Natsu then pressed his heated hands down onto the dying man. As they made contact, Natsu could no longer hold back on any of his tears as he heard Gildarts shriek in complete and utter pain. His thoughts running a mile a minute as he was looking down at his hands, and trying not to look at Gildarts' face. He knew if he did it would just make him panic and stop. But he had to be strong and do this, for his friend, for the man he made suffer.

It took about a minute for the wound to completely cauterize, but for Natsu it felt like he had been inflicting it for an eternity. Natsu's face was covered in nothing but dirt, sweat, and tears as he started to look down to the two other wounds that he had left to 'care for'. As if that was to be a reassuring thing to think for what it actually was.

Natsu then heated his hands once again and moved to where Gildarts' left arm once was. He slowly hovered his hands over it like the abdomen, not placing them on the stump yet. Looking to Gildarts' face, he was partially hoping he wouldn't get the same confirmation again. But of course, that is not how it went, Natsu placed his down on the grotesque amputation, and let his tears flow once again.

Hell. That was the only word for what Natsu was living now. He could be dealt so much pain, endure so much suffering, just so he could protect a friend, and he could do it all with a smile on his face. But to inflict that pain, to give out that suffering, not just to anyone, but a close friend, that was something Natsu would never want to happen. Yet here it was happening, like a nightmare that you could never wake from. This was real, and this was Hell.

The stump had now become fully cauterized. As Natsu released his hands from where they were, his stomach collapsed. Natsu then turned the other way to vomit out what he was holding back, this horror was something that no human can see and stay balanced.

Now Natsu was moving toward his last objective, the stump of Gildarts' left leg. He had lost so much blood already, if Natsu did not do this now he would die. Natsu could not bring himself to even look toward Gildarts for confirmation this time. He knew he had to act quickly or it would have all been for nothing. He quickly heated his bloodied hands for the last time, then placed them right onto the stump.

Despair. That was the only feeling that Natsu had at the moment. All hope had died within him as he first laid eyes on Gildarts and his body. This foreign feeling, this feeling of being cold inside, Natsu was disgusted by it, he hated it. In the past, he would always see the smiling faces of his friends and family. That is what kept his hope going that is what kept the hot fire within him burning. But it was snuffed out quickly by just one look at the painful face of one of his closest friends.

It was done. The stump on the leg cauterized. Natsu lifted his hands slowly, then placed them to his sides. He looked up to see Gildarts with his eyes closed. The only confirmation of life was his chest rising and falling, very lightly. Blood was all around them. Natsu could only look toward the sky as he tried to escape the sight of blood. He then slowly started to fade out of consciousness from the relief of the horror finally being over. The next thing he knew everything went black.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, he then looked around to find himself in a room. He was lying on a bed and did not understand why. Once he sat up and took and good look around the room, he caught a glimpse of a familiar blue cat curled into a ball at the end of his bed. He then slightly nudged his feet in and attempt to wake Happy.

"No, no, Mr. Bass, I would love to eat you," Happy grumbled out while in his sleep.

"Oi! Happy, wake up!" Natsu lightly yelled.

After that Happy then shot his eyes wide open to see his best friend sitting up and slightly smiling at him. He then got tears into his eyes, and flew straight into Natsu's chest.

"Oh, Natsu, I thought you were hurt, when I came back with help you weren't awake and Gildarts had been all burned up!" Happy cried

Natsu's eyes widened as he recalled last night's horrid events. His thoughts then went to Gildarts.

"Happy, is Gildarts okay?" he questioned the cat.

"I don't know, after we had brought you guys here, I came here to stay with you until you would wake up. They took Gildarts to another wing in hospital because they said he was in critical condition." Happy said as his tears started to fall again.

"Well then I guess we should go check on him, right pal?" Natsu asked with a weak smile.

"…Aye sir," Happy said sadly.

Just as they agreed to leave the room, a man in a white trench coat walked in. He looked middle aged with brown hair that was slicked back. He wore glasses and was eyeing a clip board before he looked up at Natsu.

"Ah, you're awake," he said as he shut the door behind him. He then walked near the bed Natsu was in and pulled up a stool to sit in while he examined Natsu.

"How are you feeling," he asked while taking a look at Natsu.

"Uh, fine I guess," Natsu replied.

"That's good, you must of just been dealing with much mental trauma from what you saw." The doctor said.

"Alright I'm fine, but what about my friend, the older guy you guys brought along with me?" Natsu asked while scolding the doctor.

The doctor then sighed. "Your friend was rushed to intensive care as soon as he was brought in. It was bad, but if you hadn't done what you did with those amputations then he would no longer be with us." The doctor replied. This let Natsu take a small sense of relief.

"However…" the doctor started before his voice trailed off.

"What?" Natsu asked with a sudden creeping of fear being brought back to him.

"As you saw there is not one, but three problems that man will have to deal with for the rest of his life. One is the organs that were harmed when his abdomen was torn open, those will cause him constant ache. The other problems are his missing limbs."

Natsu only looked down at his lap with his hair covering his eyes not showing the tears threatening to break through.

"Natsu…" Happy said as he looked up at him.

"There is still a way to help him though" the doctor said. This made Natsu look up in surprise.

"How?" he asked quickly.

"He could get prosthetics." The doctor answered.

All Natsu could was stare at the doctor blankly. '_what the hell?! What the hell is a prothitic'_ Natsu thought as he just continued to stare dully at the doctor.

"You'll have to explain it to him, he's kinda stupid." Happy said to the doctor as he pointed at Natsu.

"I see…" the doctor said sheepishly. "A prosthetic is an artificial limb, whether it be an arm or a leg, to put it bluntly, it's a fake that replaces the real one, but it can be used the same as the original. Though it would take time for him to get the proper therapy in order to use them correctly."

"Hmm…" Natsu sat there for a while before looking back up at the doctor. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, he should be awake by now. He spent all night in surgery though, so try not to place too much stress on him."

Natsu nodded as he followed the doctor out of his and into the hall. They walked for a while until they had reached another section of the hospital. Then when they showed up at his room's door, the doctor simply motioned the two in as he left them all alone.

Gildarts could barely raise his head to see who had come into his room. His vision was still blurry from the meds the doctors had given to him after surgery. But he knew exactly who it was when he got a sense of pink from a single glance.

"Yo," He calmly said as he waved with his right hand, that made him grimace a bit in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked him quietly.

"Alright, for now I guess," Gildarts replied. "Does kinda suck though, I'm gonna miss that ol' arm and leg."

Natsu quickly looked the ground with his eyes being shadowed by his hair. "I'm so sorry, Gildarts." He said gingerly.

Gildarts looked up. "What for?" he asked.

Natsu than gritted his teeth before answering. "For what happened to you, for why you're laying here right here and now with no arm and no leg. If I hadn't been so arrogant, I hadn't been so—."

"Natsu… urusai," Gildarts interrupted.

Natsu only looked up with shock in his eyes. "What?"

"You think I don't know why I'm here? It's not because you were arrogant, it's especially not because you were weak." Gildarts said as he guessed the next thing out of his mouth. "I'm here because I was protecting a friend, I put myself in this situation so someone I cared about wouldn't have foolishly lose their life for no damn reason. I knew I might come out with a few scratches, but so what? I protected someone close to me and that's all that matters." Gildarts said as he stared straight at a teary eyed Natsu.

"Who cares if I have to go through a little pain just to live the rest of my life? A life is only as good as the people that are in it. I can't afford to have someone from this life be taken away when I could've done something about it. Don't little yourself thinking that you ruined my life, rather look at this as a chance you connect more with those around you. If anything be glad I'm still breathing, don't get pissed because some things have turned for the worse. Hell I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you and your fire magic." Gildarts said with a grin.

Natsu just stood there in awe as he listened to Gildarts. He could feel something inside as he heard these words. Something was being lit inside of him. Something he thought was and would be doused forever. _'H-he's right, what's wrong with me? Why would I let this get to me like this? It makes no sense. Just because he's hurt doesn't mean he isn't here. Yet here I am acting like he's dead already'_ Natsu started to think as a grin began to show on his face. _'I should be glad that he gets to go on living, not pestering over what his life might be like. This just another chance, a chance to finally see that my friends are still here, and they are all that matters, living life sulking is never the answer. That actually would kinda be… boring.'_

Finally a warm fire had stirred with Natsu. It cascaded any cold feeling that was given to him last night. Now he felt like himself again. And all he could was grin at Gildarts with renewed determination.

"Alright than I guess I just have to wait till your lazy ass is ready to go," Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Well let's not get too worked up, huh? Still gotta get that new arm and leg," Gildarts retorted.

"Don't take too long, because I haven't even got that much stronger yet," Natsu whined. "So once you're done healing up, we hit the road and we get to serious training." Natsu then demanded.

Gildarts chuckled at his response. "Let's just see where we are in a couple of months."

"You better hurry up then, right Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed with his fist pumping in the air.

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

"You're still gonna hang that over me, old man?" Natsu said grudgingly.

"Ah, get over it, I was just screwing with you," Gildarts said with a grin.

The trio later found themselves outside the forest and in Clover Town. They were getting pretty close to the end of their journey and back to Fariy Tail.

"Well now that we reached town, let's grab a train, yeah?" Gildarts said.

Natsu almost yelped in fear. "Can't we just walk the rest of the way," Natsu whined.

"Oh, come on and get over it, besides my leg is started to act up." Gildarts said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Natsu, if you're so strong now, than a train ride should be nothing!" Happy exclaimed.

"Doesn't change the fact I hate trains." Natsu said before changing a bit green in the face after thinking of the ride back.

Gildarts just stood there watching the two go ahead.

'_Welp' _he thought to himself. _'We're going home'_

* * *

**A/N: And so, A Slayer's Pride begins!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and continue to follow up with the next few chapters!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. Remember to cast your vote! And If you have any questions or pointers feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can. **

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride - Chapter 2: Home to Fairy Tail!**


	2. Home to Fairy Tail!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers! **

**Kjblau here, bringing you another chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Revisions - 1/9/17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 2: Home to Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_Clink, Clink, Clink_. Morning rose once again in the humble city of Magnolia, the city of the most prestigious guild in Fiore Fairy Tail. The city was lively with people flooding the streets, some laughing some having a fun with their friends and colleagues. Many on the canal taking in the breeze of the beautiful morning and watching the sunrise in a reddish-orange color as it rises over the mountains.

_Clink, Clink, Clink._ Now we move to the main attraction of Magnolia, and one of the most interesting places in all of Fiore. The Fairy Tail guild, which is comprised of mages with a variety of different skill sets and unique personalities.

_Clink, Clink, Clink. _As we enter the guild, you would expect the foolhardiness from what you read from Sorcerers Magazine. But unfortunately it has not been as invigorating and lively as it once was two years. No, now within the guild there is only gloom and some sadness as some mages just regularly come in and out working missions from the mission board. Which had become surprisingly full, due to the fact that most of the mages never stayed at the guild long, as it became somewhat depressing to be there.

_Clink, Clink, Clink. _The reason for this low-spirited atmosphere is that it has been to years since the departure of one of Fairy Tail's liveliest character. If he were here than the most likely be found in one of the signature guild brawls as you entered through the door, but sadly something like that hasn't happened in a long while.

_Clink, Clink, Clink._ Now we move to the bar in the guild, where a certain scarlet haired mage sits. She is picking at a plate that once consisted of a slice of strawberry cake, but was completely eaten about half an hour ago. But that didn't stop Erza from continuously stab at the plate with her fork, while in somewhat of a depressed trance.

"…Erza?" asked a silver haired bar maid.

Erza then looked up and saw Mirajane Strauss. Mira had changed quite dramatically within these last two years, she no longer acted like she did before a certain dragon slayer had disappeared from the guild. Instead of her casual black spaghetti strapped tee and black pants, she now wore a gorgeous pink dress, and completely let her hair down rather than keeping it in a ponytail. And her attitude had taken a turn as well, she now acted kind and generous to others rather than acting like her once brash and foolhardy self. This change did not come without a price, one that we will soon discover.

"Yes Mira?" replied Erza as she looked up blankly and never seeming to leave her trance.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked with concern in her voice. "You've been at that empty plate for quite a while now. Not to mention, you also haven't been on any jobs lately. You just kinda walk in here in the morning ask for cake and then just sit there staring at an empty plate before you think it's time to head home."

Erza then sat down her fork and sighed. "… I guess you're right, I shouldn't just sit here skulking, and I should actually be doing something. It's just that…" her voice trailed off before she cut off.

"You can't stop thinking what might've happened to him?" Mira had finished.

"Yes, it's like this whole thing is a dream that I can't wake up from. I want to walk in here one of these days and just see him smiling, making the guild lively like they once were." Erza replied to her.

"Hmm, would you even allow the brawls?" Mira asked.

"Well, of course not, but it would be better than what we're dealing with now." Erza said

Erza could only look down at her plate once again as she said that. She couldn't help feeling a mixture of sadness, worry, and anger for what Natsu had done when he left that note mentioning he had left with Gildarts. After she read it her heart seemed to stop, she couldn't believe he would do something this foolish. Granted this was Natsu that she was thinking about, but she didn't think it would end up like this.

Erza then felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up to see Mira's smiling face. "Don't worry Erza, I'm sure they'll both be back soon, safe and sound." Mira told her as she innocently smiled at her.

Erza relaxed a bit. This new Mira did have a good way of cheering most people up. "I know, I just ho—"

Erza was cut off by the sound of a large bells coming from outside the guild. Erza then looked quickly to Mira.

"You don't think that..?" Erza asked Mira. Mira only smiled even wider and looked at Erza.

"Like I said, they would be back soon." Mira told her red headed friend.

Erza almost broke down into tears and a smile as she ran for the door and shoved it open in time to hear what she was hoping to hear.

A small horn like thing with wings flew over Magnolia sprouting out a warning.

"Magnolia will now change to Gildarts Shift! I repeat! Magnolia will now change to Gildarts Shift! Citizens please move to their designated areas! I repeat! Citizens please move to their designated areas!" Squeaked the horn as it quickly flew around the city.

Citizens soon started to rush in the streets. Desperately trying to reach their homes before having to deal with what would come next. Once the streets were completely vacant the 'Gildarts Shift' began.

The town began to shake like an earthquake was taking place. The tremendous shaking brought many people in the guild down to their knees just to stay balanced. Then all of a sudden it happened. The town began to shift. Whole districts were separating from one another. They were getting farther and farther from their respective places until they aligned within their new placement. The only building that stayed where it was, was the Fairy Tail guild. As all the moving districts came to rest they formed a canyon like ditch in the middle of town. Inside of it a large walkway was created. This street lead from the end of town to a ramp that lead straight up toward the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Most of the guild was standing in the doorway of the guild, waiting in heavy anticipation as to who was going to be walking down this large and linear pathway. Erza stood there on the verge of tears as she looked down the roads hoping to see the face of the boy she had not seen for two years.

Then two figures came into sight as they continued down the walkway. One of the figures that was walking on the right, was taller than the one to his left. Gildarts sported a sly smile as he walked with his orange hair slicked back and showing off his stubby beard. His cloak covering most of his body, while his right arm was slung over his shoulder carrying a large pack behind his back.

The other figure only put the guild into more shock as they looked up on him at his approach. They were no longer looking at the wild boy with a toothy grin. No, now they were seeing a man with a better tuned body, a few more inches, a more lean posture, and smirk rather than a grin as he looked toward the guild. The only thing that seemed to stay the same on him was his unusual pink hair.

As they got closer and closer, they could be seen by everyone in the guild as they reached the ramp. There were guild members with tears in their eyes at this sight. There were guild members laughing in joy. There were also some that were doing both. Erza just stood there with a smile and a tear rolling down her real eye. The day she had hoped for had arrived. Natsu Dragneel had returned to Fairy Tail.

As the two arrived at the entrance they both looked to their guild mates. Not one of the making a single move, all they did was stand there and stare at Gildarts and Natsu. Then finally the silence was broken.

"Yo," said Natsu as he gestured with his right hand and balanced himself on his left foot while his right leg bent back behind him.

"No, 'welcome home' huh?" asked Gildarts with a smirk.

"I guess cats got their tongues," Natsu said as he flashed his signature grin and placed his hands behind his head.

"But I was behind you the whole time Natsu," stated Happy as he flew into view.

"It's a figure of speech Happy," Natsu deadpanned.

"What does somebodies figure have to do with talking?" Happy asked

"Jeez, Happy did you never listen when Gildarts tri—"Natsu never got to finish as he was tackled to the ground, and being punched in the face continuously.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Erza screamed as she pummeled Natsu's face in. Erza just kept hitting him and hitting him, which put the rest of the guild responded with their eyes wide and jaws to the ground. Even Gildarts grimaced after each strike dealt to Natsu. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT PERMISSION?! HOW COULD YOU JUST TAKE OFF LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY ON A MISSION THAT DANGEROUS!"

Natsu just laid there taking punch after punch. Unbeknownst to Erza, he was just letting her take her frustration out. He knew she needed to vent, to punish him for what he did. He knew this was coming, so he had already walked up that pathway prepared for it. What he didn't plan on, was seeing tears fly down past him between each strike to his face. He looked up at Erza's face to see tears continuously flowing down her face. He could only be shocked. He didn't know this would have affected her that much. This was Erza he was thinking about, one of the strongest people he had ever met. She was his role model, someone he really looked up to.

But as he watched her cry, all he could feel was guilt. He had done this, he had been the cause of these tears that hit the ground beside him. Then he realized he needed to stop it before it got worse.

As Erza swung her arm for a strike, it was caught in Natsu's palm. Then the next thing shocked her even more. She was pulled into a hug with Natsu as he sat up while she was straddling him. She then stopped her assault on him and looked to his face with watery eyes.

"…Natsu?" she said with a quizzical look.

Natsu only responded by placing his mouth near her ear. "It's alright Erza, I'm home, and I promise not to leave without you again." He whispered back to her.

Erza looked at him for a moment. She then wrapped her arms around him and started to cry in his shoulder. "Just promise… you won't run off like that again," she said to him.

"I promise," Natsu said as he held her tight.

The guild just stood there staring at them. Some in shock, others were staring with joyous grins. Gildarts stood to the side with a smirk as he watch what transpired.

Then all of a sudden Gildarts looked up toward his guild mates. "Alright, does anyone know if Master Makarov is here?" he asked the group before him.

Mira stepped forward and approached Gildarts. "I'm sure with all this commotion he'll be coming out of his office soon." She told him with a bright smile.

Gildarts looked down to her. "Thank you, and would you mind telling me who you are my lovely lady?" Gildarts asked for he hadn't known about the change with Mira.

Mira just smiled at him. "Oh, Gildarts you're so silly, it's me Mirajane."

Gildarts stood there for a second trying to register her words. After he had done so his eyes widened. "What?! But how?" he asked as he was finally making the comparison of what he remembered and what he was looking at now.

"Let's just say something changed me," she said with a weak smile.

Gildarts couldn't help but look to his traveling partner who had finally gotten away from Erza and now stood beside her. "Natsu! Check this out! It's Mira!" He shouted to the pink haired slayer.

"Yeah what about h—" Natsu had started to say as he approached them. But was soon stopped when Mira grappled him into a hug.

"Natsu! It's so good to see you're alright!" Mira exclaimed as she held him in her arms.

When Erza had finally looked over to see what was happening she felt a small tick inside herself. As Mira rapidly hugged him, Erza couldn't help but scold the bar maid and clench her fists.

Natsu then separated himself from the Fairy Tail model and looked at her closely. "Whoa! No friggin way!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked her over while she smiled at him brightly. "How are you Mira?!"

"What do you mean Natsu? Does my new look upset you?" she asked him with a pouting face.

"No, no, no, it's just you're so different now." Natsu said as he was waving his arms in front of him. "It's like you aren't even you, y'know?" he said while grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, that's ok, I'm just so glad you two are back safe and sound." She said to him returning to her cheerful self.

Natsu could only chuckle and grin as he was hesitant for another awkward confrontation from any other guild mates from two years ago.

"Hey! Flame-Brain!" everyone then turned their attention to a black haired mage who was shirtless and was just about to subconsciously slip his pants off. "You think you can just run off and come back like nothin' happened?!"

"Oi! Wasup stripper! How've ya been?" Natsu exclaimed as he smirked at Gray. Gray was only angered more by his words, and thought it was long past time he taught this flame-tard a lesson.

"Alright! That tears it, I'm gonna douse you match stick!" Screamed Gray as he finally got his pants off. He proceeded to place his fist into his palm as small frost started to form around his hands before he shouted, "Take this!" all of a sudden a magical blue circle appeared in front of him.

"**ICE HAMMER!****" **Gray shouted as he used his spell. Gray was now holding a large spiked hammer made entirely out of ice. He quickly raised above his head and charged Natsu. He just stood there with his hair shadowing his eyes. Once Gray was with a close enough proximity, he swung down his hammer toward Natsu's head. Natsu then smirked as he knew exactly what to do next.

Gray's hammer then came down on Natsu's head, only to shatter the entire blunt part of the hammer. Not a second after the rest of the hammer shattered into to small pieces. Gray could only watch in shock at what had happened to his attack. The rest of the guild was no different, they were shocked to see one of Gray's best attacks be rendered useless.

Natsu just stood where he was before the attack. He had a smirk on his face as he looked up. All Natsu had done to stop Gray, was raise his left hand to take the brunt of the hit. He then looked to a shocked Gray, now with a somewhat serious look. "Not now, ice pop." He told him as he looked back the other way.

The guild could not believe in what had just happened. They just stood there with their jaws hitting the ground. Erza was even awestruck with Natsu's show of strength. Gildarts just stood where he had been grinning.

"Haha that was a bit showy wasn't it?" Gildarts said laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Indeed" said a voice coming from the bar. Everyone turned to see who had just now spoke. When Natsu saw him, he couldn't but feel a tinge of regret, and hesitation to speak with the person before him. Master Makarov was wearing his usual attire, over that was his Wizard Saint robe. He was sitting on the bar cross-legged as he was setting down his mug of beer. His sight never leaving Natsu.

"Gramps…" Natsu started, but soon trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"You have truly grown strong Natsu," Makarov said to him. "Please, come forward." He motioned Natsu over with his hand.

Natsu reluctantly stepped to approach his master. Once he reach he stood there in front of him. Both of them stared at each other, never once leaving one others sight. Makarov then broke the silence.

"It's good to see you lad." He said.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HERE, YA DUMB BRAT?! I SHOULD EXPELL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW FOR THAT STUNT YOU PULLED! YOU THINK ANYONE ELSE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT?! YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY TO BE EVEN STANDING, THAT IS IF YOU'LL STILL BE ABLE TO STAND AFTER WHAT I GOT PLANNED FOR YOU!" Makarov screamed before turning his gaze to a retreating crash mage.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Makarov shouted before using his titan magic to pull in a crying Gildarts. "You are as responsible for this situation as Natsu is! You, as an S-class, should know better than to let a mage like him accompany you on such a dangerous mission!" He yelled at Gildarts as both he and Natsu shook in fear. "You both will be severally punished for your wrongdoings as such!"

"Yes Master!" They both whimpered as he finished.

Makarov then sighed and took and drink out of his mug. After he finished off his drink he looked at them both intently. He then turned his attention strictly to Gildarts.

"How did the mission go?" Makarov had asked his ace.

Gildarts then proceeded to look away from Makarov as he scratched the back of his head rapidly. "Well you see, we were working on the job, we were pretty close to figuring it out too but we just couldn't pull it off." He lied as he laughed nervously while repeatedly looking in different directions away from his master.

Makarov once again sighed in annoyance. "I guess its fine. Now that you two are home safe and sound, that's all that matters." He said as they both nodded.

Natsu then fidgeted a bit as he remembered that Makarov had mentioned a punishment. "So…. Uh, Gramps, what kinda of… um… punishment do you mean?" He asked slowly.

Makarov only looked up at him. Then he gave him an evil grin. "Oh, you'll see lad. You'll see," he said as Mira got him another beer and he began to chug it down.

Natsu than began to panic as he did not know what he was in for. When he looked to his right, what he saw he couldn't believe. Gildarts was literally sweating buckets. He also had a very nervous look on his face.

Natsu then leaned in to whisper very quietly. "Yo, Gildarts… What is this punishment he's on about?" Natsu asked his mentor.

Gildarts didn't even turn to him as he just kept staring in the same direction and with the same look on his face. "If he gave that grin… you do not want to know. This then got Natsu to start sweating as much as Gildarts.

"What the heck?! There's all this water, but no fish!" Happy said as he pouted.

Makarov stood up after he finished his mug, and to took a little tipsy step just to balance himself so he would not fall of the bar. "Anyway Gildarts, we should head to my office. There are a lot of things we need to discuss." He said grimly and then started to head to his office.

Gildarts was then knocked out of his stupor so he could hear Makarov telling him to go to his office. He sighed and looked over to Natsu, who was still sweating rapidly. "Try not to think too much about, alright buddy?" he said as he chuckled passing Natsu to reach the stairs leading to the second floor of the guild.

Natsu felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He looked around to see Erza slightly smiling at him. "I'm sure whatever it is will be fine. You don't need to keep stressing over what might be nothing."

Natsu then took in a deep breath and let out a large exhale as he looked to her. "You're probably right, but man can Gramps be scary when he needs to be."

"Aye" Happy said as he landed on Natsu's head.

They all then moved to the bar and sat down.

"Soo... Erza?" he said trying to get her attention. She then looked up at him

"Hmm?"

"How much did I miss while I was away?" he asked as Mira appeared in front of him and sat down a plate of fire food. Natsu then looked up to her in surprise.

"Mira, you work at the bar? Since when?" he asked while enthralled by the food he had just been given.

"Oh, just recently, I wouldn't worry too much about it though," She said as she sat down a bowl of fish for Happy. The blue cat then flew down and looked at them in wonder.

"Thanks Mira, it feels like it's been forever since I've had any fish." He said in delight as he began to munch on his fish.

"No problem, Happy just ask me whenever you need anything ok, and you to Natsu." She told them as she smiled sweetly. They both just gave her a thumbs up due to the fact they couldn't speak from their mouths being full.

Erza who had been waiting until his conversation was over just now started to speak up. "Anyway, Natsu," she said as he turned his head toward while eating a fire steak. "To answer your question, not a whole lot has happened since you and Happy left. There was some new members coming in, but they were very few. Other than that there isn't much to mention." She told him blankly.

"Really? I was hoping that something interesting had happened while I was away, guess not." He said disappointingly, he then sighed and dug in to the rest of his meal.

After he was finished, he patted and his belly and gave a small burp. "Aaa that hit the spot, right Happy."

"Aye" as Happy was lying on the counter half-asleep after the meal he had.

"Glad you two enjoyed" Mira said.

"Yeah thanks Mira that was really good." Natsu said with a grin.

"No problem at all Natsu," She told him.

Natsu then leaned back a bit and placed his hands behind his head to relax. "Anyway it feels like something's missing."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked as she was eating a piece of strawberry cake.

"Well it just feels like there should be something here, but it's not." He said as he kept thinking what was missing. '_Why do have this nagging feeling that something is missing, I was sure that everything was fine when I walked back in the guild… maybe someone is missing. Let me think, Erza was the first to meet me as she pounded me in, Mira was next, Elfman is boasting his manliness, Cana is over there chugging a barrel, Macao is with Wakaba and Romeo, Nab is still at the mission board, Gray's stripping, Jet and Droy are cheering on Levy for some reason, and Lisanna…huh wait…?'_

"Yo, Erza?" he finally said.

"Yes Natsu?" Erza replied.

"Where's Lisanna?" He asked.

At this Erza cringed and her eyes went wide. She was afraid that this would happen. She knew it was only a matter of time after he arrived that he would figure that something was amiss. She knew she had to tell him the truth, but how could she do it?

Natsu still looking to her for an answer. She finally looked him straight the eye and used what she could to get the words out.

"N-Natsu… Lisanna…" she trailed off as she lost her voice. He then looked at her questionably.

"What about Lisanna, Erza?" he asked her.

"S-she's—"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Gildarts shouted as he quickly stood up from his chair after hearing the horrible thing he had just been told by Makarov. Makarov sat at his desk, looking down at it, no longer able to look Gildarts in the face.

"She's gone, Gildarts," He said humbly.

"HOW?! WHEN?!" He demanded abruptly as he came over the desk and stood over it with his hands on either side of it.

"Lisanna passed away last year, while you and Natsu were away, it was an accident and a tragedy." Makarov told him calmly.

Gildarts took a step back away from the desk in shock, tears nearly breaking through his eyes. He couldn't take it. How could she be gone? Just like that? It all felt unreal. Losing his arm and leg, that was nothing. But this was, he couldn't believe it. "No…"

All of sudden Gildarts and Makarov heard someone shout from below the office in the hall.

"Natsu!" they heard Erza through the door. Before an explosion shook the entire guild hall.

Gildarts eyes once again widened when he realized what was happening outside. "Natsu…" he said as he rushed out of the office.

Makarov just sat at his desk rubbing his forehead. '_I knew this wouldn't be easy, for either of them. But it's a truth we all must regrettably live through. I'm sorry Natsu'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Gildarts rushed down the stairs trying to find Natsu, he looked around to find a whole blown open to where the doors used to be.

"Mira?" Gildarts looked over to see a teary eyed Happy in front of Mira, whom had slight tears in her eyes and was looking down at the blue cat with a hand over her mouth. "Is it true?" he asked her shaking. She then nodded, which caused Happy to break down and fly out of the newly made hole made in the hall with his tears flying everywhere. "Happy, wait…?" Mira tried to stop him but he was already gone, she herself then started to cry her eyes out. Elfman had come over to her and tried to console with her.

"Natsu…" Gildarts once again said to himself as he rushed for the newly made exit.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

The sun was setting over the hills as the day was coming to an end. The orange glow skimming off the waters of a nearby lake. Beyond said lake lies a straw hut. This hut was made by a young Natsu and Lisanna for when they discovered Happy's egg. They had decided to be a family together. This is where they took care of Happy and raised him. But now there is only one member of that family returning to this place as he is on his knees in front of the hut.

Natsu was on the verge of breaking down into tears. The feeling had come back, the same feeling he had when Gildarts was hurt. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her death, if he had only been here. If only he was here to protect her, then she would still be here, she would be her cheerful self, he would be his rowdy self. They would have spent more time together, laughed together. How could death be so cruel?

Across from the hut, on the other side of the lake, stood a tree. Under the tree stood Erza. She watched Natsu from the other side of the lake with slight tears in her eyes. She bit her lip trying to hold back her cry and stay strong. "Natsu…" she muttered.

She was about to step forward and attempt to once again console him. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Gildarts had stopped and brushed past her. As if to say he had this taken care of. She could only watch as the cloaked man approached Natsu.

She clenched her fist near her chest feeling like she was useless to him. Like she could do nothing to pull Natsu out of his grief. She remembered back to the letter that she read telling her that he was gone. This was a breaking point for her. Her heart had been shattered.

She could only reminisce on when Natsu had joined the guild. She didn't think much of him, he was brash, foolhardy, and ill-tempered. She would always end up scolding whether it be fights that he had started, or pranks that continuously pulled on other members of the guild. She knew that he was nothing but trouble. But later as she started to see how he cared for his friends, how would always protect the other members, and fight to honor the guilds name, she couldn't help but feel flushed. She started to admire his carefree attitude and simple mindedness. It was all part of who he was. What she really found attractive from him was his determination, he would never quit no matter the hardship. She wanted that. It wasn't to seen that she started to see him in a different light. She started to have true feelings for this pink haired man.

He had been so similar to the small boy she once knew. Jellal and caring and loving boy who had such determination and drive in his eyes. He watched over her while they were kidnapped to build the R system. She never met anyone like him, he was someone she looked up to. She had really grown to like him. That is, until she tried to save him and his whole personality and changed and he attacked her. He threatened her and her friends and forced her to leave all on her own. When she arrived at Fairy Tail all she could do was cry for the boy she had fallen for, the boy that had become lost to her.

Now here was another person, not a boy, but a man who strove to do what was right. She had now fallen for someone else, and this time she was not going to lose him. Or at least she thought, but after he left for that mission, she believed she had lost her love again. She started to think that she didn't deserved to love, that she didn't deserve to be loved. This man, this crazy, thick-headed, fool had taken her heart.

During the last two years all she could do was become depressed. But, when she found out he was alive and well and in front of her, she couldn't hold it in. Though she had to do her best to hide it. But beating him only made worse for her, she was glad that he embraced her, it was the best feeling she had in a long time. She wanted him to hold her and never let go. His warmth was one she wanted to be hers.

But this was far from what she wanted. After she told Natsu the truth, she tried to find a way to console him. A way that she could help him, the man she had fallen for, she wanted to take away his pain. But she didn't know how, she had always been consoled, not done it herself. This almost drove her insane at how helpless she was for him. But now that Gildarts was here she could only hope that he would bring her Natsu back to the world.

* * *

Natsu had fallen to both knees in front of the hut that he and Lisanna had once put together. He just couldn't believe what was happening. How could this be real? How could she just disappear like that? Out of everyone's lives?

These thoughts were rushing through his head as he just sat there in place with horror in his eyes. Then he could feel and hand placed on his shoulder, snapping him back to the world. He knew who it was, though he didn't care to raise his head to from his current position.

"Natsu…" Gildarts muttered to him.

"It's my fault..." Natsu started. "It's my fault for not listening, for not doing what I was told. If I hadn't been so stupid and followed you then I would have been here to protect her."

"No, Natsu…"

"Yes, if I would have stayed put, we would have stayed together and she wouldn't have had to die. She wouldn't be gone. What's the point of this strength if I can't save the people I love?!" Natsu screamed as he punched the ground creating a small crater.

"Natsu… stop…" Gildarts pleaded.

Natsu's head then shot up. "You were right to say no to me that first day, but I just wouldn't listen. I thought I needed to be stronger, and for what? Just to be that, stronger. I should have protected her!" he screamed as he once again hitting the ground making the crater deepen.

"ENOUGH NATSU!"

Natsu looked up angry but then was shocked at what he saw. Gildarts had been standing there looking down at him with tears streaming down his face. He looked directly at Natsu with red eyes.

"You don't think I want to hit things to, get angry and rage? Well you would be wrong, I want everything around me to pay for the pain that I feel right now. You and her, were like my own kids to me, losing either of you would make me beyond angry. Yes you two were close, but do you see Elfman or Mira throwing a tantrum, yelling, screaming, and blaming themselves continuously? No they pulled their act together and did what they could to move on!" He shouted at Natsu.

Natsu just sat there and looked at him in shock. He knew that this was wrong that this isn't what he should be doing. But damn it, he needed something, someone to blame for her being gone. He just wanted to the pain to go away, he hated this pain, and he didn't want it at all.

Natsu just looked back down to the hut and felt regret.

"Natsu… do you remember Lisanna?" Gildarts asked him calmly.

"Yes" he answered almost as soon as the question ended.

"Do you remember what she was like?" Gildarts than asked.

"Always" Natsu said.

"Do you think she would like to see you like this?"

"…No…"

"Remember how Lisanna would always make everyone smile?"

"Of course, she would always do what she could to make someone happy. S-she wouldn't like to see anyone cry, to see anyone in pain." Natsu said as he started to realize what he had to do.

"Do you want to come back with me to the guild?" Gildarts asked.

Natsu thought for moment on what he wanted.

"No, I-I'll be by later." Natsu told him.

"Alright I'll see ya then, Natsu." He said before ruffling Natsu's hair. Then he started to walk away and make his way back to the guild.

Gildarts stopped when he started to pass Erza as she was still standing on the other side of the lake watching Natsu.

"Why don't you bring him back with his smile, huh? He could use a woman's touch." he said as he started back past Erza.

Erza looked at Gildarts' retreating figure as she was fighting back a slight blush. She then looked back to Natsu, who had not moved since his talk with Gildarts.

Erza started off and approached toward Natsu. She then re-quiped out of her Heart Kruez armor, and into her regular blouse and skirt as she got closer to him. When she finally reached him, she stared at him with his back to her. She was fighting back the urge to embrace him right then in there, in hopes that would help him. But she knew she would have to ease him out of his depression, not force it. She just proceeded to sit next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better," he replied.

"That's good," was all she could think of as a reply.

She then looked to the ground, unsure of what to say next. She wasn't good with these kind of situations. She didn't know how to handle it delicately, and she especial didn't want him to think badly of her.

"Hey Erza," Natsu said breaking the long silence between the two.

"Yes Natsu?" she asked.

"Let's form a team." He said.

Erza widened her eyes at what she just heard. She then raised her head to look at him, just to be met with a toothy grin.

"I can't really keep my promise if we keep getting separated, right?" he said as he chuckled.

Erza just smiled and him and gave a light chuckle. "Of course Natsu, wouldn't want you disappearing again when you promised me you wouldn't."

Natsu just smirked as he got to his feet and dusted himself off before extending a hand to Erza. "Well let's get going partner." He told her.

She took his hand, and once again felt his warmth. She had found her Natsu again, and she wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd you like that? Did it meet some of your expectations or blow past them. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. Remember to cast your vote! And If you have any questions or pointers feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can. **

**And with that I Am OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride- Chapter 3: Damn Hargeon!**


	3. Damn Hargeon!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers! **

**Kjblau here once again with another chapter that I hope you all will enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can. **

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Revisions - 1/9/17**

* * *

**Disclaimer I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 3: Damn Hargeon!**

* * *

The day was bright as we turn our gaze to the town of Hargeon. It was a popular port town in Fiore that was always visited by many ships continuously moving their cargo in and out of the country. Many people didn't pay the sailors much mind as they were either booking passage or just arriving from ships themselves. Very few actually ever visited the town while traveling the country, as it was near the edge and didn't comprise of much wonder to the average person.

Now we turn our attention to Hargeon's train station, where a transport has just arrived from the city of Magnolia. As the train slowly came to a stop it let out a whistle, alerting the passengers they had reached their destination.

Erza then opened her eyes as she had heard the high-pitched whistle. She slowly sat up from where she had laid her head. Yawning, Erza covered her wide mouth with her palm as she stretched her other arm that had gone a bit limp from it being pressed to hold her.

She looked up past where her head had once slept. Natsu was calmly snoozing in his chair with his head drooped down over his chest. On top of his usual attire, Natsu seemed to be sporting a dark red coat with gold triple line marks on the arms, also a gold circle surrounding his where the laid over his shoulders. The coat was open down the middle revealing his chest and abdomen as he was wearing his vest underneath. His scale patterned scarf was wrapped around his neck laying over the coat.

He seemed to be deep in sleep despite the loud whistle blowing.

"Natsu…" Erza whispered gently into his ear as she shook him gently. There was no response from the unconscious slayer.

Erza sighed. "NATSU!" she screamed in his ear.

Natsu's eyes shot wide open. "Whaa?!" he said as he jolted up causing him to fall out of his seat and hit his head on the edge of the seat across from him and Erza. "Oww," he said as he gingerly stroked his head.

"We've made it to Hargeon town, it's time we got off and began our search." Erza said looking down at him as he sat cross-legged.

"Alright, but did you have to be so loud?" he asked her.

"Aye" agreed Happy as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You won't find Igneel if you just keep lousing about Natsu. If you aren't so insistent then maybe we should just go back." Erza told him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no Erza we can go now, sorry." Natsu said sheepishly as he stood. Happy then flew out ahead of them.

"Oi! Happy where are you going?" Natsu shouted at his friend.

"Are you kidding? It's a town by the sea, there's gotta be fish everywhere." Happy responded gleefully as his mouth watered.

Natsu and Erza's sweat dropped after hearing what the small blue cat said.

Natsu then sighed. "Well let's get going, huh?" Natsu said as he grinned at Erza. Erza then looked to him and nodded. As she stepped off the train, she took a look around. She turned to face Natsu who had not yet exited the train and was standing in the doorway.

"Well whad'ya thinkin?" he asked as he placed his hands behind his and shifted his weight to balance on his left foot.

Erza then placed her hand to her chin as she went into though. "I guess if we're looking for a dragon we should first search the perimeter of the town, as the streets would most likely be too crammed." She told him.

"Alright then," he began to say. "Let's go find us a d—"Natsu was cut off as the door the train closed in front of him and the Train started to take off with him still on it.

All Erza could do was face palm as she watch the train get farther and farther away.

"That idiot."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"What?! This is the only magic shop in town!" shouted a blonde girl at the store clerk in front of her.

"Unfortunately only a very few can use magic in this town, this shop is mainly for mages her a passing by. Most stores here focus on fishing and sea-based equipment." The man behind the counter told her.

The girl gave out a large sigh after hearing this. "Then I guess coming here was a waste of time." She said with disappointment. She dropped her head as she had become slightly depressed at this news.

"Oh come on now, don't say that," said the clerk as he began to point out some of his magical inventory, "I have lots of magical items, also I just received some new items a while ago." He then proceeded to reach down under the counter and pull out a card that had the word "Color" labeled on it with a small glass ball near the top of it. "This color magic is a popular item among girls. With a single wave of your hand you can change the color of your clothes!" he exclaimed as he turned clothes from purple to green as he demonstrated.

"No, I already have that kind of item." The girl said with a sigh as she started to look over to the other items around her that were on display, but she wasn't sure what most of them were. "What I really need is some powerful Gate Keys."

"Oh, you're looking for Gate Keys, huh? That's a rare request, but luckily for you I just so happen to have one right here in stock." He said as he turned and reached up to grab a small box of a shelf behind him. The blonde approached the counter in curiosity as he opened the box revealing a silver key within it.

"Oh wow! It's the Little Doggy!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah, but it's not a very strong spirit." The clerk told her, but she just waved him off.

That's fine, I've actually really wanted it!" She responded in an enthused tone. "So how much is it?

"20,000 jewel."

The girl froze before looking at him morbidly. "I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you right, what was the price again."

"I said it was 20,000 jewel." He repeated to her.

The girl then sat on the counter, raising her leg as to reveal her entire figure. With this pressure the zipper on her shirt-jacket lightly lowered as to reveal more of her cleavage.

"Oh come on now… aren't you sure you couldn't give a girl like me a discount?" she asked as she winked at him seductively.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"Tch!" the girl scoffed as she marched down the street in a rage, "Stupid old man, he only knocked off a measly 1,000 jewel!" she said before kicking down a café sign.

Then she heard girls scream in delight as they ran past behind her. The girl turned around a saw two girls head down the street. They had joined a crowd of screaming fan-girls who were gathering below the bridge the girl was standing on.

"Are you sure it's him?!"

"Yes I'm sure, it's Salamander!"

"Salamander…" the girl said to herself as she went into thought, '_The Salamander? The same man who can use fire magic not sold in stores? He's here?'_ She then began to make her way to the crowd. '_I wonder what he's like.'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Ugh, that sucked!" Natsu said as he walked with Erza and Happy down the street.

"You need to learn how to be more vigilant on your surroundings Natsu." Erza told him in a calm tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Aren't you glad Erza trained you to get over your motion sickness?" Happy asked him.

Natsu grimaced as he remembered the hell he went through. 'Training', Natsu thought, was a strong word for what he had to go deal with. Not even Makarov's punishment was as bad as what Erza forced him to do to get rid of his motion sickness. Although he did appreciate the fact he no longer had to continuously worry about getting sick from transportation. But he seriously contemplated if it was worth what Erza had put him through. She said that if they could work as a team then they would need to work on their weaknesses, so they couldn't be exploited so easily.

"Yeah I guess," he said lazily as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"You should also learn not to be such a heavy sleeper?" Erza added in as she glanced to him at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's not my fault. Now that I can ride on trains without a problem, it just seems so boring." He said as he looked over to her with a sad face.

"Well, why don't you just sleep with him so you can train him to wake up easier?" Happy asked as he walked in front of them.

Erza's face then turned red and she quickly looked away to hide it. "W-what?! Why would I do that, that is something he is capable of doing on his own." She quickly replied to the cat's odd request.

"She's right Happy," Natsu started. "I don't think there would be enough room in my hammock for two anyway. I mean we could try but I don't think-." Natsu stopped after he heard squealing girls. They all stopped and looked forward to see a crowd of girls surrounding a space around the plaza. They then listened in to see what the fuss was about.

"He's so hot!"

"Oh, he's so dreamy!"

"It's Salamander!"

"Salamander?" This had caught Natsu's attention. He felt that this was what they were looking for. He started to step forward while Erza and Happy just watched him.

"Natsu?" Erza asked as she watched him continue forward.

"You two just hang back, I'm going ahead to check this out." Natsu said as he kept looking ahead of him. Erza just nodded at his response and waited where she was with Happy.

'_I know that this probably isn't Igneel, but there's no harm in checking, right?'_ Natsu said as he approached the large crowd of fan-girls. He then proceeded to shove his way toward the center. As he got closer he shouted, "Igneel!" He then reached the center as he saw a man with blue hair who wore a white shirt and red streaked pants. His attire was all covered by a cloak as he crossed his arms looking at Natsu. "Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked disappointingly.

The man jerked back for a moment in surprise. He then regained his composure and gave a cocky smirk to Natsu. "I am Salamander, surely you have heard of me." He said with a chuckle. But he then opened his eyes to see the pink haired man had started away in the opposite the direction, "Gone already?! Salamander shouted in shock.

Natsu was almost back to Erza and Happy, when all of a sudden he found himself on the ground. Angered by his actions, Salamander's fan-girls had attacked Natsu in a frenzy. They tackled him, and were now beating him, biting him, and trying to pull on his limbs in a wrestling fashion.

"That was rude!"

"You better apologize to Salamander right now!"

"Or we're going to make you pay!"

Salamander coolly walked forward, "Relax ladies, I'm sure he meant nothing by it." Salamander said as he approached them. The girls attacking Natsu then stopped what they were doing and looked to Salamander lovingly. As Natsu rose back up from the ground, Salamander walked him and took a small piece of poster board out of his cloak with his signature on it and handed it to Natsu. "Here you can have this to show off to your friends," he said gingerly.

"…no thanks…" Natsu said blankly, and the next thing he knew, he was thrown head first across the street by a swarm of fan-girls.

Happy and Erza then made their way over to him after watching these events transpire. As he got to him, Happy said, "I guess it wasn't him"

"Definitely not him," Natsu groaned.

'_Well that was something.' _Salamander thought to himself before he looked up to the girls with a grin, "Anyway, my darlings, I must regretfully inform you it is time for me to depart" The girls all now turned their attention back to Salamander. "But don't fret," he said before he snapped his fingers, he was then surrounded by purple-like flames and lift into the air by them. "I am having a little soiree on my yacht later on, and you're all invited!" He shouted before he blasted away.

"Natsu are you alright?" Erza asked Natsu with concern in her voice as she helped prop him back up.

Natsu just grinned at her, "You kidding? That wasn't even a love tap."

"Looked like you were taking a beating to me."

"Oh shut up Happy!" Natsu shouted as a vein mark popped up on his forehead. He then relaxed a bit and looked up to the sky where Salamander and disappeared from. "Anyway, who was that guy?"

"I don't know, but he was a creep." They all heard a female voice. The three turned to see a blonde girl before them. She was wearing a white sleeveless collar shirt-jacket with blue trimmings while also sporting a blue mini skirt and black boots on her feet. She then spoke again, "Thanks for your Help!" she said as she was smiling at them.

They all looked to each other and then back to her and then to the girl "huh?"

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy said as she smiled at the three across from her. Natsu was too busy to respond to her as he was filling his face with food. Happy was no different as he continuously scarfed down his fish like they would all disappear at any given moment. Erza just sat there drinking a cup of coffee.

Erza then sat her mug down on the table and gave Lucy a slight smile. "It's nice to make your acutance." Natsu just kept loading up with food, but gave a small "hmhm" as he acknowledged the greeting. At this Lucy's let out a sweat drop. Erza then got angry with his lack of manners.

"Idiot! Quit stuffing your face and show some respect!" she said with a dark aura as she hit Natsu over the head. Natsu dropped his plate and started to rub his head gingerly.

"Ow! Alright, sorry… sheesh."

"Scary…" Happy said slightly horrified.

Lucy once again let out a sweat drop. She then once again spoke up, "So… what are your names?" She asked reluctantly.

Erza then looked back to her, "Well my name's Erza" she said as she raised her hand in a waving gesture. She then pointed to Natsu with her thumb, "This slob here is my partner, Natsu."

"Yo," Natsu replied to toward Lucy with a grin.

"And that's Happy," Erza said while pointing to the little blue fur ball.

"Hiya!" he said before munching on another fish.

"Well those are some… unique names." Lucy replied with a nervous smile.

Erza took another sip from her coffee and then looked to Lucy once again. "What is it you were thanking us for earlier? She asked as she finished with her drink.

"Oh, I forgot I hadn't mentioned that yet." She said worryingly. "I just wanted to thank you guys for breaking me out of that guy's charm spell."

Erza then looked to her quizzically "Charm spell?"

"Yeah, it was a magic that was banned years ago, it had the power to attract the hearts of the opposite sex to fall for the caster. That Salamander was using that to get his fan-girls. It was just plain disgusting." Erza nodded at this as Natsu and Happy once again began to wolf down their meals. "But thanks to you guys, his spell was interrupted and the charm on me wore off."

"Uh-huh," Erza replied as she listened to her.

"You wouldn't be able to tell by my appearance, buy I'm a wizard too." Lucy said as she once again smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, though I haven't joined any guild yet." She said. She then thought she should explain the concept of a guild as she believed that the group before her weren't familiar with magic. "Ah, I should probably tell you what I mean. A guild is an association for wizards and it mediates jobs and other information to the wizards under that specific guild. Someone isn't really considered a real wizard until they join a guild."

Erza just sat there and listened to Lucy intently as her partner was finishing his meal.

"There are a lot of guilds all over the world, but the most popular are always hard to get into," Lucy then sighed gleefully," There are so many great wizards in the guild I want to join. I just don't know going about how I'm going to try to get in, but I bet it will be really tough…"

She then looked to the three across from her, staring at her blankly.

"But I guess that is enough about me and my weird wizard talk, huh?" She said while smiling. She then thought of what next to say. "Anyway, you guys were looking for someone, right?"

"Aye, we're looking for Igneel!" replied Happy as he finished his last fish.

Then Natsu finally began to speak, "We heard a rumor that a salamander had come to this town, we came to check it out and see if it had been the person we were looking for. But it just turned out to be someone else."

"Yeah that creep didn't even look like a salamander at all" Happy inquired.

"Yeah, I bet he couldn't even breathe fire like a dragon." Natsu stated.

"Wait, I'm confused, your friend looks like a dragon?" she asked as she tried to picture someone with the figure of a dragon.

"No, no, you got it all wrong, you see he doesn't LOOK like a dragon, Igneel IS a dragon." Natsu answered plainly.

"WHAAT?!" Lucy screamed in shock. "But… there's no way a dragon would be in this town!" She yelled out to them. Natsu only sat back in his seat, Erza just drank the new brew of coffee she was just given.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but it never hurts to check, right?" he said as he placed his hands behind his head as he leaned into them.

Lucy, just finally coming out of her shock, simply sighed and pulled out her purse.

Natsu saw this and then raised an eyebrow to her, "you aren't planning on paying, are you?" he asked as Lucy looked to him a bit stunned.

"Well, yeah, I thought it's the least I could do after you guys doing so much for me." She said while reaching a hand into her purse to grab a few bills to pay.

"There's no need," Lucy turned her head so she was looking to Erza. "You shouldn't trouble yourself over something so small, we can pay for this, it won't be a problem."

Lucy then felt reluctant, "Are you sure? It's really no trouble to me at all," she had tried to convince them.

"Ah, hold onto your money," She then looked to Natsu. "It's not like we knew we were helping, we just happened to. That doesn't mean you need to feel like you us. And if you do pay, you'll make me feel bad for barely doing anything at all."

Lucy looked at the group for a moment. She then smiled at them and nodded. "Ok, then thanks. It was very nice to meet you all, hopefully I'll see you later on."

As she was leaving, the three waved at her retreating figure as she waved at them walking toward the door.

After she had left, the three still sat in their sits as they were finishing up their meals.

"Well she was nice," Erza said.

Natsu and Happy nodded at her comment. Natsu than sat up and leaned on the table a bit before standing up and stretching.

"Welp, I guess one good thing came out of this," Natsu said as he yawned. Erza stood in front of him, then placing her hand on her hip while shifting her weight to her side.

"I suppose since the rumor turned out to be nothing, we should plan on heading back home." She said as she watched him stretch.

"What? Come on Erza, I know that this seemed like a dud, but it could be a good time for a break. It's just starting to get later in the afternoon. We should just stay the night and take off in the morning. Whad'ya think?" Natsu asked her gingerly.

Erza was compelled to deny him, but she knew they had been continuously working since they had formed their team. And that was a few months ago. She started to debate wither it would be a good idea to just let off some steam for a while. She then sighed.

"Fine," She started, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad to take some time off missions and took a day to relax."

Natsu then grew giddy, "Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" he shouted.

Erza just smiled at him, "okay, why don't you just pay for the meal and we'll go."

"Right," Natsu said as he nodded, "alright Happy hand me the bag." He looked down to Happy and stuck out his hand as he was expecting to receive something.

"What bag?" Happy asked as he looked at him confused.

Natsu then frowned and sighed, "the bag that I packed with the extra jewel in case we ran into a problem," he deadpanned.

The blue cat then looked up to him in realization, "Oh yeah," he started, "that's gone," he said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean it's gone?!" Natsu screamed at him.

"Whad'ya think I used to get all those tasty fish?" Happy said as he licked his lips.

"Happy, that was for emergency only," Natsu said depressingly.

"How is that not an emergency?" Happy pointed out.

Natsu dropped his head in frustration. He knew that he had to pay the build somehow. After all, it was him and Happy who ate the most food. A small idea popped in his head, one that he was afraid of acting on it.

"H-hey, Erza—," he never got to finish as his head was knocked to the ground due to Erza's fist slamming into it. Erza opened her pocket dimension and pulled out a few bills and sat them on the table. She then proceeded to drag a half-conscious Natsu out of the restaurant.

"Scary…" Happy said morbidly as he followed them.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, as we set our sights on a large beach right outside of Hargeon. Here there is a small dock for people who wish to try their hand at fishing. Natsu and Happy sat on either side at the end of the dock. They both had cast makeshift rods toward the water in hopes of getting a sizable catch.

Happy groaned as he was starting to get impatient, "Natsu, have you got anything yet?"

"For the umpteenth time Happy, no, I have not got a single nibble," Natsu replied in annoyance as he was also becoming impatient.

Natsu then looked up and turned his head about. He soon found who he was looking for. Across from them down on the beach, Erza was laying on a lounge chair. She had re-quipped into a tight fitting black bikini, she was also wearing sunglasses. When Natsu had asked her if she wanted to go fishing, she said it was not her favorite and told them she would tan while waiting on them to finish.

Natsu then got an annoyed look as he stared at her, '_what could be so great about tanning? That just sounds so boring, just lying there for so long. How does she think that's any better than fishing?'_ Natsu thought to himself. An idea then came into his head as he saw a bucket on the other side of the dock. Natsu then evilly smirked as he stood up and made his way to the opposite end of the dock. Happy had not noticed as he had started to nod off after getting so bored of waiting for the fish.

Erza was just lying there while taking in the sun's rays. She had been recapping all the events that had transpired after Natsu's return a few months back.

* * *

**MONTHS AGO**

* * *

Natsu and Gildarts were lying face down on the bar. They both had just gotten through Makarov's 'punishment', and if their looks had been any consolation, it had not gone well.

Natsu then sat up and groaned as he scratched the back of his head, "you could have at least warned me what was going to happen," Natsu said annoyingly to Gildarts.

Gildarts began to speak but did not move from where he was, "trust me Natsu, nothing, and I do mean nothing, could have prepared anyone for what that old man had in mind," he said as his voice was muffled from the bar.

Natsu sighed as he then thought back on it. It was true, he could not think of anything to help with what he endured. All of a sudden a tray of food engulfed in fire was set in front of him. Natsu was then knocked back into reality as he smelt the food. He looked down at the tray then up to see the smiling face of Mirajane.

"Here you go Natsu, I thought you could use this," she said as she gestured toward the food.

"Thanks Mira, but I don't have any money on me right now." He told her blankly.

She simply waved him off. "Oh, that's okay Natsu, consider this one on the house." She said as her smile widened.

Natsu looked at her for a moment, then back down at the food. He soon let an overwhelming since of guilt.

"Mira, are you sure you're ok?" he asked as he placed his hands together and laid them on the counter. Mira looked at him with a confused look, unsure of how to respond to his question. Natsu then continued, "I mean, with what happened to Lisanna? Are you handling it alright?" he finished as he tightened his group.

Mira stared at him surprisingly for a moment, then turning her gaze to the floor with a sad expression. "It's almost been a year, it's still hard to believe that she isn't with us. We grieved for a long time, but soon we came to terms with it." She then looked back to Natsu, "and I think you should too."

She started to walk away, but then felt another hand on her own. She looked back to see it was Natsu who had grabbed her hand while he was still at the counter. "If you ever need me, Mira, I'll be there for you, ok?" he said to her. Mira then started to form a small blush on her face. She just smiled and nodded.

With this, Natsu felt a bit relieved and sat back into his seat. He then turned his head to see Gildarts, staring at him with a sly grin.

"What?" Natsu asked him.

"Oh nothing" Gildarts lied as he chuckled and started to drink from the mug Mira had left him. '_Looks like Erza's got some competition.'_ He thought delightfully.

Natsu at first confused, then turned to his food and got a hungry look in his eyes as he started devouring the fire food in front of him. He had been so enthralled with his food he didn't see Makarov and Erza approach him from the side.

"Eh-hmm" Makarov cleared his throat so he could get Natsu and Gildarts' attention. They both turned their heads to the Fairy Tail master. "It has come to my attention that you, Natsu, have become quite powerful in these past two years, if your little incident with Gray was any indication." Makarov had said.

"Yeah? What about it?" Natsu deadpanned.

Makarov was somewhat shocked about his response. In the past he would have been bragging about how strong he was, but for some reason now this wasn't the case. He then regained his calm composure as he glared at Natsu. "I was just curious to how strong you've actually become."

Natsu then sucked in a small bit a fire from his tray before taking a moment to think. "Well, I did manage to bring this guy to his knees after a few hits." He said gesturing behind him with his thumb toward Gildarts.

Gildarts then punched Natsu in the back of the head, "that's one knee, you punk!" Gildarts exclaimed at him in a harsh voice.

Makarov and Erza just froze in place and paled. If he could beat back Gildarts, then just how powerful had he become?

Erza then stepped forward and placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder, which got his attention once again. "Natsu, I would like for you to fight me." She said to him with a serious look.

Natsu just looked at her confused, "What? Why?" he asked her.

"If what you say is true, I would like to see first-hand how strong you are now. If we're going to be a team, then we need to know each other's strengths and limits."

Natsu looked her in the eyes for a moment. Two years ago, he would have jumped at the chance to challenge Erza. But now was different, now he was much more experienced and more than ten times stronger then what he once was. He didn't want to hurt her, but he then realized that she could handle herself if the situation arose. She was right, if they were going to be a team they should know how much each could take.

"Alright," Natsu finally said. "But we're are going to need some space for this, and I do mean a lot of free space." Natsu told them all as he stood up from his seat. Gildarts also rose and walked up next to Natsu, grinning as he was scratching the back of his head.

"And he's not exaggerating, something like this, it's gonna be a literal blast." He commented.

Makarov then placed his hand to his chin as he thought of where they might go so they could get this battle underway. He then decided that the deep forest would be a suitable place for a fight on this scale.

The four then set off from the guild the next day, traveling into the forests past Magnolia. They walked on for miles so they could be a good distance from any civilization just to be safe. After a couple hours of walking, they came to a stop in a sizable clearing. Makarov then turned to Natsu and Erza, "Now that we're finally here, I am going to explain the rules of this fight," He said as he switched his gaze continuously between the two. "First, do not excessively injure your opponent, although this is a test of strength, we do not need either of you ending up at the brink of death." They both nodded after he finished. "Second, if you see so much as a building during your fight, you are to stop the match and have it moved back deeper in the forest, we do need to avoid any damage to property and people." He said sternly. "And lastly," he then grew a smile on his face, "try to have fun with it, though this is a test, it is also a friendly competition between the two of you, so try to enjoy yourselves." The two then smiled a bit.

Makarov then started away from them with Gildarts following, after getting a large enough distance, they sat down on a tree stump.

Natsu and Erza then turned toward each other as they looked onto each other intently.

Makarov then yelled out "Ready…," the two then stood firm and took on their respective battle stances. "BEGIN!" Makarov's voice boomed through the forest.

Erza wasted no time getting started, "**RE-QUIP!**" she shouted as her appearance was engulfed in a golden glow. The glow then dispersed a moment later, revealing Erza in her Flame Empress Armor.

She then flew up and charged toward Natsu at an insane speed. Erza brought down her sword below her, readying it to strike. Natsu just stood there, not even had moved muscle. Once Erza had reached him she swung her sword upward, then realized too late that it had not connected with its target. Natsu had lazily leaned back to avoid her attack. As Erza was so close she could not stop herself charging before Natsu pressed his fist into her gut, sending her flying back.

She barely regained her balance as she tried to steady herself, dragging against the ground until her back hit a tree, breaking it in half. She then stood back up straight and looked to her opponent, who was once again standing upright and watching her every move. '_What was that? I did not even see him use his flames, yet he landed a powerful blow to me so easily._' She thought to herself while trying to study Natsu.

She quickly re-quipped to her flight armor, believing it might have a better chance of hitting him. She once again charged at him, at an incredible speed while on foot. After she reached him she slashed at him, which he dodged easily. She then began a flurry of slashes in an attempt to hit him. But Natsu surprised her even more, with most of the strikes he simply dodged, and when he couldn't dodge them he used his index fingers to block and throw the swords back a bit. Erza continued on this rampage for quite some time. Though as it continued, she started to get more and more exhausted with each strike. But Natsu just kept up with a straight face, before he finally ended her assault by taking advantage of an opening between strikes to knock her away by thrust the his flat hand to her chest making her drag backwards at a great distance. Erza just stared at him as she panted. He just stood there like nothing had even happened since the fight even started.

'_What the hell? It's like I haven't even done anything to him. How did he get to be so fast? I can't even till if he's using magic or not, his speed is incredible. If he's really this fast they he must focus on one attribute at a time. So if he uses quick speed then he must be lacking in strength,' _Erza thought to herself as she was trying to find a weakness.

She then re-quipped to her Purgatory Armor. After doing so she leaped up, causing a crater to form from where she was once standing. Once she was at the top of her jump, she swung up her club over her head and aimed down straight for Natsu. Natsu still not moving watched as she quickly flew down at him. As Erza was coming to right above his head, she started to swing her club down at him, only for Natsu to catch it in both hands. A gigantic crater formed out from where he was standing holding onto Erza's weapon. Erza could only look at him in disbelief as he just stood there, like nothing had happened. Natsu then moved one hand off the club as he jerked it upward quickly, Erza, who was still clinging to the handle, was swung toward him. As she got to him, he once again punched her in the gut, forcing her to release the handle and knocking her to the side of the crater, creating a large hole where she landed.

'_Damn it! How am I supposed to beat him? He keeps eclipsing all the main purposes of each one of my armors with his own strength and speed. I can try my Blackwing Armor, but I don't have enough magical energy left to sustain it. Anyway I don't know how much good it would do.' _Erza then looked up at Natsu, who stood there with a little glint in his eye, watched her closely.

Makarov and Gildarts sat on the stump watching the whole time as the fight had unfolded. Makarov was on the edge of where he was sitting, watching with wide eyes and a large opened jaw. Gildarts simply sat there with his arms crossed and a straight face as he watched the battle. Makarov finally looked to him.

"Gildarts, how is this even possible?" The master of Fairy Tail asked him.

"You remember when I explained to you what happened with Acnologia?" he asked to which Makarov nodded. "Well after that I noticed something had changed in Natsu, his eyes were constantly burning, lit with an overwhelming sense of determination, his attitude seemed to change. Granted he was still the same cheery guy we saw two years ago, but it seemed he didn't spend too much time fooling around like he used to. After I got back on my feet, all he ever wanted to do was train. It soon became a daily thing, sometimes we would spar for hours at a time. That whole time he never let up, he never stayed down, he would just get back up and go at it again and again. Sometimes it even tired me out quite a bit as we went into the dark continuously going at it." Gildarts paused as he remembered how much time they spent doing nothing but training and sparring.

Makarov registered his words before coming up with a response. "What that boy went through… that is something most people would come out traumatized and scarred for life. I don't know how he did it, but it seems he used that to push himself farther than ever before. He took that pain and horrible despair feeling, and turned it to one of pride. Now he wears that pride in the show of raw power, power that he himself gained."

Gildarts nodded at the old man's words. He then smirked a bit, "just between us, but during that time that we trained, I felt that he had finally reached my level," he started as Makarov turned his gaze up at him. "The weird thing is, I also felt that he wasn't done growing. It's like he doesn't have a specific limit like everyone else, he just keeps getting stronger."

"So are you saying that we have a new ace?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts just looked down to his master, "he might just be, but I wouldn't put that on him anytime soon."

"And why's that? Afraid someone's going to take your title from you?" Makarov asked teasingly as he chuckled.

"That's just what it is, a title, Natsu doesn't see that as having much value. The only thing he values now is his friends, and what he can do to protect them." Gildarts told him plainly.

"Well now that you put it that way I guess I can let you keep your title, for now," Makarov said mockingly. He then turned to look at the deep crater with which Natsu and Erza were inside. "His strength is undeniable though, we're going to have to do something about that now aren't we?" He said to which Gildarts nodded understanding his meaning.

Erza finally pulled herself up out of the hole she had made. She stood for a second before she started to collapse, but before she could hit the ground she was caught by Natsu. She looked up at him with awe in her eyes. He looked down into her eyes with concern, "Are you alright, Erza?" he asked her.

"Yes I'll be fine. But I guess this match goes to you then, Natsu, congratulations." She said as she conceded. Natsu just shook his head.

"I didn't really care if I would win or lose, I just wanted to show you and Gramps that I can protect the people I care about now, with this strength, I know I can keep everyone safe."

Erza just looked at him before lightly blushing. Here was the man she had lost two years ago. Standing before her, holding her into her arms, was her Natsu.

"Well I suppose we should tell Gildarts and master now before they think something has happened" Erza told him finally coming out of her daze.

"Right" Natsu said as he scooped her up bridal style.

"Natsu?" She asked him as he lifted her off her feet.

"Just relax, you exerted yourself to much and used a lot of magical power, let me just help you so you can regain that back as we go." He told her.

She was about to argue, but stopped as he started making his way up outside of the crater. She then laid her head down against his chest, enjoying the warmth that he emitted. As they rose out of the top of the crater coming into plain view, Makarov and Gildarts were already making their way toward them.

"Well Erza, what do you make of this?" Makarov asked her, Erza then turned her head toward him.

"It was unlike anything I have a dealt with before," she replied to his question. Makarov nodded in agreement with her statement while Gildarts stood there smiling with his arms folded.

"Well then there isn't really any question anymore," Makarov started. "Natsu my boy, welcome to S class." Natsu just looked at Makarov blankly for a moment, he then gave a slight chuckle.

"Thanks Gramps…" Natsu said plainly.

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

Erza just lied there contemplating her thoughts of what had happened that day. How Natsu had single-handedly worn her down without so much as getting a scratch in the process. She almost felt like he was now unstoppable, like nothing could ever stand in his way now. She was so lost in thought she did not see the looming shadow coming over her.

"Hey Erza," She heard Natsu say as she was snapped out of her stupor.

"Yes Natsu?" She said without getting up.

"Surfs up!" he yelled before tossing a whole bucket of water onto Erza while she was sunbathing. Erza had first gave a light scream as the water had been very cold.

"Nastu!" She screamed as she re-quipped a sword into her hand.

Natsu had been laughing the whole time while running away from her toward the water.

"Come back! You coward!" she shouted as she chased after him.

Happy, who had fallen asleep while his fishing line was cast, popped his snooze bubble and woke up abruptly, looking left and right rapidly. "Huh? Fish?!" he shouted loudly as he kept looking around. He then spotted a soaking wet Erza chasing Natsu around the beach with a sword in hand while Natsu was grinning widely. "What'd I miss?" Happy asked himself as he watched them go.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

Night had fallen over the town as our trio had arrived on a plateau, leaning on a railing overlooking the bay. As they stared off to the waters they had been conversing with each other.

"You know you owed me a bit for paying for your meal, but after that little stunt you pulled, I think that should put you to work as punishment." Erza told him still a bit annoyed by his antics.

"Oh come on, I was just trying to make it fun, I mean how is tanning more fun than actually messing around on the beach?" he asked her as he looked down.

"It would only be boring to you Natsu since you never worry about your look." Erza deadpanned.

They then stood in silence for a while just looking over their view of the bay.

"Hey, isn't that the ship the Salamander guy was having his party on?" Happy asked as he pointed down to a ship that was lit up brightly as it sailed across the water.

Natsu and Erza looked to where he was pointing "Huh? Yeah I think it might be I wonder what kind of party th—," Natsu was then cut off by some girls who were shouting on the other end of the railing.

"Hey look, its Salamander's ship!" A women said as she pointed down to the ship in excitement.

"Who's Salamander?" Asked one of the girls.

"He's a famous wizard who has come into town." Another girl replied. "He's also a member of the Fairy Tail guild!" All of a sudden Natsu, Erza, and Happy snapped their heads toward the girls as they got serious.

"…Fairy… Tail…" Natsu muttered while taking a look back to the ship.

"Natsu?" Erza looked to him in concern.

"Erza, I need to run and do an errand," he started and looked to her at the corner of his eyes. "Will you wait up for me?" he asked. She just nodded at his words, understanding what he needed to do.

"Happy, you ready?"

"Aye"

Natsu then solemnly looked toward the ship once again. '_So he's from Fairy Tail, huh?'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"So your name's Lucy, huh?" Salamander inquired," That's a very pretty name."

"Thanks, I guess." She said as she took a look around the room. They were in the captain's quarters of the ship, by the look of it they were the only two in there at the moment.

"Let's have a toast," he started as he poured a bottle of wine into two glasses," to commemorate your beauty."

Lucy then looked to him suspiciously, "Don't you have other women to attend to?"

"That's alright," he said brushing off her comment, "I just wanted to have a drink with you."

At the snap of his fingers, small droplets rose from one of the wine glasses and moved toward Lucy slowly.

"Now open your mouth Lucy, and savor every drop at it enters your mouth."

'_HOW CREEPY CAN HE GET?!'_ She thought as she freaked out a bit as the drops got closer to her mouth. '_Alright I can do this, I can do this, I can do…!'_ All of a sudden she opened her eyes and swiped the droplets away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him as his eyes widened in surprise. "I can see you trying to use sleep magic on me.'

He loosened up a bit and smirked as he placed his hand to his chin, "Very impressive, my dear."

"Don't misunderstand, I really want to join Fairy Tail, but I am not going to date you just for that to happen."

Salamander then sighed as he placed his face into his hands. "You are definitely going to be a handful," he said before snapping his fingers again. Then a lot of men appeared through the door, some holding guests that were attending the party. "You better behave while you're aboard my slave ship."

"Slave ship?!" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes went into shock, "you said you were going to take me to Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah, that was a lie. We're really heading for Bosco." Salamander chuckled.

"Damn you!" She said as she could only glare at him as he reached down and grabbed her Gate keys while she was being held by two of Salamander's men.

"These are Gate Keys right? That would make you a Celestial Spirit mage, which also means that these are useless to since I don't have a contract made with them." He told her before throwing her keys out of the cabin's window.

"You behave yourself now and they're won't be any problems as we sell you off, alright?" he said before he started to laugh maniacally.

Lucy started to have tears stream down her face, "You abuse magic, cheap people, and sell them off into slavery for your own personal gain… You're the worst wizard alive!"

As soon as Lucy finished loud noises could be heard from above. All of sudden a man burst through the ceiling of the cabin and landed in front of them, shaking the entire ship.

"Who the hell?!" Salamander shouted in surprise.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she recognized the pink haired man.

Natsu didn't respond to her, all he did was look straight at Salamander, he then turned his head around the room to see all the men surrounding him. A voice was then heard above them.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing here?" Happy asked her as he floated over the hole Natsu had made.

"Salamander tricked me and said he was taking me to Fairy Tail…" She then noticed something new on Happy. "When did you get wings?"

Happy then wrapped his long tail around her waist and pulled her away, "We'll talk later, right now we need to get you out of here."

"Wait, what about Natsu?" She asked the flying cat worryingly as they took off and were flying toward Hargeon.

"I can't carry more than one person," Happy told her as they were off, "and you should be more worried about those other guys."

"Oh, no you don't!" Salamander yelled after running out of the cabin to the deck, he quickly summoned up a magic seal and released many beams of fire as she shot out at Happy and Lucy. **HELL PROMINENCE****!**" Happy then quickly dodged the beams and quickly flew by them. Salamander sneered in annoyance.

"Yo…" he then turned around toward Natsu, his eyes widened when he saw Natsu standing over the many unconscious bodies of his men. Natsu dropped a man he had been holding down on the floor. "Tell me… what's your connection with Fairy Tail?"

"Shut up!" Salamander screamed at him as he sent more of his men at him.

"What about Natsu and all those girls on the ship?" Lucy said as her and Happy soared over the bay.

"Lucy….we've got a problem."

"What?"

Happy's wings then popped out and the two fell to the ocean, "My magic ran out."

"STUPID CAT!" Lucy screamed as she fell in the water. She quickly motioned her body to a breaststroke and started swimming, as she did this Happy fell quickly through the water and knocked his head against a rock. As she saw a glint at the corner, Lucy turned to swim toward it. She then spotted her keys as she got closer. Grabbing them, Lucy quickly started to swim to the surface. Once she reached the top, she emerged from the water then grabbing one of her keys.

"Alright, here we go! **OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER – AQUARIAS!**" All of a sudden a spirit emerged, she had the figure of a mermaid, with blue hair and a blue tail. She sported two golden armlets and a jewel circlet, and she was holding an urn of some sort.

"Wow! That's cool!" Happy exclaimed as he broke to the surface.

"The magic I use is celestial spirit magic, I use Gate Keys to summon spirits from another world to help me out," Lucy told him. She then pointed toward the ship, "Aquarius, use the water to send that ship back to the port."

"Tch"

"You're supposed to help me, not give me attitude!" Lucy exclaimed irritated.

"Let's get something straight…" The spirit started, "The next time you drop my key, you're dead, got it?!" she said with a glare.

"S-sorry, won't happen again." She said nervously.

Aquarius then used her urn to gather the water and releasing it in the form of a large wave that she sent toward the ship. As it barreled toward it, the wave also caught Lucy and Happy.

"Hey, don't take me with it!" Lucy cried out before becoming submerged under the wave.

"What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed as the ship was sent to the port, knocking it over to the side as it crashed into the docks.

"What's the deal, Aquarius? Couldn't you have just moved the ship to port without hitting me?! Lucy screamed at the spirit, who then looked a bit disappointed.

"Whoops, looks like I accidently hit the ship too." Aquarius said calmly.

"Wait you were aiming for me?!" Lucy shouted, Aquarius just ignored her and started to glow.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend." Aquarius said mockingly before disappearing.

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy screamed at the vanishing spirit.

Happy just stood up and rung out his wet fur before walking by Lucy, "you two don't get well, do you?" he asked her.

"Well it looks like you all made quite a mess," a voice commented behind them. Lucy and Happy both turned to see who the voice belonged to. They then spotted Erza approaching them.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled out as she saw her.

Erza then waved her hand and smiled back at her, "hey there Lucy, what are you doing here?" Erza asked her plainly.

"Well, I was on that ship because Salamander convinced me he was going to get me into Fairy Tail. But it turned out that he was just lying to me so he could sell me into slavery." Lucy explained to her.

Erza then tensed a bit, "I can't believe someone would use Fairy Tail's name to commit despicable crimes, it's just sickening." Erza said angrily.

Lucy just looked at her with a confused expression, "Wait Erza, you know about Fairy Tail." Lucy asked her.

Erza then turned her attention to Lucy as she placed her hands on her hips, "Well of course, I am a member after all."

Lucy blinked at her a couple of times before becoming surprised, "YOU'RE APART OF FAIRY TAIL?!" She yelled out at her. Erza simply nodded and reached for her left shoulder guard, lifting it up she revealed her blue guild mark.

Lucy could only sit there in shock as, "Does that mean that Natsu's also…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"So you claim to be a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked menacingly, causing Salamander to smirk.

"What's it to you?" he asked before gesturing his men to attack him once again.

Natsu then slipped his coat off, "Let me take a better look at ya," he said before quickly knocking out the men charging him in droves without even breaking a sweat.

Once done he landed in front of Salamander, who stepped back in shock, he was now just wearing his vest. On his right arm he had a red Fairy Tail guild mark.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, a wizard of Fairy Tail…!" he then pointed to Salamander, "And I've never seen you before."

Salamander's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"That guild mark on his arm, this guy's the real deal Bora!" said one of Bora's men nervously as he couldn't stop shaking.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" Bora demanded as his voice broke up a bit.

"Bora, like Bora the Prominence?" Natsu asked nonchalantly, which only shocked Bora more. "I remember hearing that name, you were kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for several crimes. When I first met you down in the plaza earlier today, all I could think was how off you seemed, especially for using the name you did. But to see how far you have fallen; kidnapping women and selling them of into slavery for profit… That is truly disgusting…" he said as he walked toward Bora. "But what angered me the most, was that you used the Fairy Tail guilds name for your crooked plans! And I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"Yeah? Well what are you going to do about it?" Bora scoffed as he formed a magic seal in front of him, sending out columns of fire toward a standing Natsu, "**PROMINENCE TYPHOON****!" **After the flames came into contact with Natsu, they exploded. This caused the dazed girls to wake and run in fear.

"Heh, he was just all bark and no bite." Bora said with a smirk as he started to walk away. But he then started to her a voice from the flames behind him.

"Gross!" He turned with wide eyes to see Natsu standing where he had been, unharmed. The weird thing though, was that it looked like he was eating the flames Bora had shot at him. "You really a fire wizard? Because those were the nastiest flames I've ever tasted."

Bora just stood there in shock and fear as Natsu finished devouring the flames.

"Thanks for the crappy meal, I guess." He said nonchalantly.

"W-w-what the hell are you?!"

Natsu then glared down at Bora. "Like I said, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."

Before Bora could even react, Natsu was in front of him in an instant. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Bora just looked down at him as he was grasping Natsu's hand, trying to break free of the hold. Natsu pulled him in closer so his mouth was next to Bora's ear. "If you ever use our guilds name for you own gain again, you'll will never live to see tomorrow." Natsu whispered to him. Bora then gulped in fear as he gave a slight nod. "Good," Natsu said as he lifted Bora back in the air.

"S-so… are you… uh, gonna let me go?" he asked very nervously. Natsu then gave him an evil smirk. "Sure," he replied to him. Bora started to relax a bit, but that was short lived as he felt Natsu punch him in the gut. Bora was then sent flying all the way across Hargeon, crashing into a church bell, making a loud DONG as he hit. Natsu just started to walk away with a grin on his face.

Once he walked off the now tipped ship that was over the port that was nearly completely destroyed, he just strolled down the street till he heard felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned to see Erza, Happy and Lucy staring at him.

"Good work Natsu, you handled that quite nicely." Erza said to him.

"Aye, and this time you didn't cause much mass destruction," Happy implied.

Natsu just shrugged, "eh, it was ok," he said as he scratched.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu then looked to see Lucy. "Eh, Lucy, right?" he asked as she nodded her head. "Well Lucy, from what I heard you wanted to become a part of Fairy Tail, am I right?"

Lucy then looked away for a second, she just felt nervous. Standing in front of her were members of the guild she always wanted to join. She then looked back up at the three. They were all smiling at her, patiently waiting for her response. "Yes, I've always dreamed of—"Lucy was cut off as she heard a large amount of footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to see a large group of soldiers standing before her.

She then started to freak out, "It's the military!" She squealed as she started to step back a bit. One solider stepped forward, he was dressed differently from the others and seemed to hold authority over the rest. "What has happened here…? Well c'mon, speak up!" he shouted at them.

Lucy didn't know what to say, she didn't want to be put in prison just for trying to help beat the slavers. But her worry turned into surprise as Natsu passed her and stepped forward, walking toward the guard captain.

"Natsu?" but he ignored her as he kept on forward.

"Don't worry Lucy," She then turned around to see Erza watching Natsu with a smirk. "Natsu will sort this out." She told her.

"But how could he possibly—"she stopped as she turned her sights back to Natsu. He was now standing in directly in front of the captain, but he had a light glow surrounding his torso. The glow started to take shape over his arms and the back of his legs. As it started to dissipate, it left a white set of robes that had a round blue symbol on the back that was decorated with a cross in the center and other small designs. At the sight of this, the captain's eyes widened and some of the soldiers looked at Natsu with unease.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, member of both the Fairy Tail guild and the Ten Wizard Saints!" Natsu exclaimed to them. The captain's mouth dropped in shock as well as all the other soldiers behind him. Lucy was confused by this not knowing about these 'Ten Wizard Saints'. But she was surprised of the soldiers' reaction to this new information.

"We simply found out about a slave ship being docked here. When we set out to stop them, we were met with some resistance. Though there is some collateral damage, I assure the only ones harmed were the slavers themselves who you will find on that ship there." He said pointing to the tipped ship in the harbor. "Also, the master mind behind this should be unconscious the bell tower of that church…" he then gestured toward the town pointing out the church, "… he is known as 'Bora the Prominence', you should have no problem apprehending the suspects." He finished as he stared at the awed captain.

The captain then regained his composure once he realized Natsu had finished. "Yes, we will take care of this immediately, thank you sir, for your assistance in this matter." The captain quickly said, and bowed. He then hastily rushed his soldiers to deal with the slavers.

Erza then approached the stern Natsu, "Nicely done Natsu." She praised as he dropped his upright posture after the soldiers left. He then sighed in annoyance, "Ugh, I hate having to act like that, it's no fun at all." He said as he was irritated. Erza just patted him on the back.

"I know, but it's always best to keep up appearances," she told him. He then scratched the back of his head, "I guess, but Gramps is still not going to be happy about this," he replied as he stood back up straight.

"Well the, shall we head home?" Erza asked him at which he nodded. Natsu, Erza, and Happy then continued onward down the street, leaving Lucy standing as she was trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oi! Lucy!" she then turned around to see the three look at her while still facing the other way, "You coming?!" Natsu shouted at her.

"Huh?" was all she could think of as a response.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" he asked as her eyes got wide at his question, Natsu just grinned at her, "Then let's go!"

Lucy just stood there for a moment, before madly smiling in joy, "All right!" She exclaimed as she ran to the group.

Now the four headed back to Magnolia to Fairy Tail. To home.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Whad'ya guys think about that? Lots of things being revealed, huh?**

**Anyway, once again I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride – Chapter 4: A Fairy Tail Welcome!**


	4. A Fairy Tail Welcome!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers!**

**Kjblau here once again with a new chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Now I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Revisions - 1/9/17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 4: A Fairy Tail Welcome!**

* * *

"So, Dragneel was in Hargeon recently?" A council member asked as he folded his arms.

The Magic Council had recently caught word on what happened in Hargeon with Natsu and the slavers, as they were on the topic of discussing the recent destruction Fairy Tail has been causing.

"Yes, it seems he handled more professionally then most of those dimwits in that reckless guild of his, though there was some damage caused to the port." Said another member.

"We still can't ignore the issue here! Despite Dragneel's treatment of the situation in Hargeon, the guild still runs rampant causing mass destruction in there wake." Exclaimed one of the members angrily.

"You can't complain about their results though," said a young man with blue hair and a red tattoo that ran down his right eye. "Their success dwindles their destructive ways by far, especially since Natsu Dragneel was made one of the Wizard Saints." Seigrain said.

Two other members, Ultear Milkovich and Yajima, nodded in agreement.

"With all the reports we have been receiving, try to mentally compare the positive over the negative," he continued as some of the other members started to grumble at his words, "their rate of success is nothing to complain about, and the destruction, even less."

"I say we leave them as they are. Besides, if it wasn't for people like them, this world would be quite dull." Many took this offensively and started an uproar of arguments. Ultear did her best to hold back a giggle.

'_Well, well, my handsome dragon, you know how to make things interesting," _Ultear thought to herself as she blushed.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"You ready Lucy?" Natsu said as he placed his hand on the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Lucy was now shaking in utter nervousness, she was about to walk in the guild she had wanted to join for so long. She spent constant nights dreaming of what it would have been like. Now that she was standing here, she just couldn't believe it.

She looked to him in within an uneasy look and nodded her head. Natsu then proceeded pushing the doors, "Welcome, to—"just a second after Natsu opened the doors, she heard a male's voice.

"**ICE MAKE: LANCE!"** the voice screamed. All of a sudden, many lances of ice were sent at Natsu. Natsu sighed, he then extended his arm as the ice lances shot at him. Before they could reach him however, they melted and evaporated all at the same time right in front of Natsu.

Natsu then looked irritated into the guild as he dropped his arm back to his side.

"Really Gray? Do you have to do that every time I get back to the guild?" he said to the man across from him.

Gray was still in his stance after his attack and had already gotten rid of his shirt.

"Tch! You just wait flame-brain, one of these days I'll get you and be on top. This whole Wizard Saint thing is bull-crap!" he exclaimed as he marched away angrily.

Lucy couldn't help but be completely confused about what she just saw, "Um, why was he shirtless?"

"Don't mind him," Erza said. Lucy then turned to her confused. "He just lashes out at Natsu to vent." She told Lucy.

"…Huh?" she responded.

"We'll talk about it later, let's just get you inside, shall we?" Erza told her as she gestured her to go inside. Lucy walked in as her confusion turned to wonder as she saw the inside of the guild and examined it from top to bottom.

"Oh Natsu you're back!" Lucy heard a woman's voice as she turned around. There she saw Mirajane running to Natsu as she smiled at him. Lucy only stood there stunned as she saw the famous Fairy Tail model '_Mirajane Strauss? I knew I would see her here, but I wasn't expecting her to be so… cheery. She looks even prettier than she does in the magazines' _Lucy thought to herself as she watched Mira jump at Natsu, giving him a hug. Lucy's eyes then strayed over to Erza, who was darkly glaring at Mira.

"Relax Mira, we were just gone for a couple days." He said as he lightly pushed her back. She pouted internally as the warmth that she always felt when close to him was taken away. On the outside however, she just smiled at him.

"Oh well it just felt empty here without you guys." She lied. Erza just stood and watched Mira, while she was fuming '_Who does she think she is, always hugging my Natsu like that? She thinks she needs to do this every time we return to the guild.'_ Erza thought.

"Don't you need to be working at the counter, Mira?" Erza asked her in a passive aggressive tone.

"Oh relax Erza, it's not like she's depriving anyone of their beer." Natsu said to her. "Hey Mira, can I get a couple of glasses and some whiskey?"

"Sure thing Natsu!" She said joyfully. Natsu then continued to the bar where Gildarts was sitting, with Happy following along. Mira then looked to Erza and stuck her tongue out at her mockingly, Erza became enraged at her antics.

Natsu sat down next to Gildarts. "Any luck this time?" Gildarts asked him as he looked at Natsu out of the corner of his eye. Natsu just shook his head. "Well try not to get too discouraged about it, it's not like life will come to an end if you don't find him."

Natsu sighed as Mira brought him a couple glasses with a two ice cubes in each, and a bottle of whiskey. "I know, it's just that I want to see him again, if only one more time." He said as he poured himself a glass.

"Just try not doing anything too stupid, I'm pretty sure the guild wouldn't be able to handle another depression from you being gone." Gildarts joked.

"Oh, thanks." He said sarcastically as he slid Gildarts his drink and picked up his own. They then proceeded to click their glasses together in a quick motion. "Bottoms up," Natsu said as they both drank. Once done, they sat their empty glasses on the counter as both let out a groan.

Lucy had not moved from where she first stood as she watched Natsu and Gildarts curiously. "Hey Erza, who's that guy with Natsu?"

Erza was busy with an intense staring contest with Mira, who was just smirking at her. Once she heard Lucy's question, she broke her gaze and looked to Lucy.

"Oh, that's Gildarts," she said nonchalantly, "he's one of the strongest members here, and he is Natsu's mentor."

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up," Gildarts proclaimed as he turned around in his seat and leaned against the counter.

"Hmm?" Natsu hummed as he refilled the glasses.

"Check it out," Natsu turned his head to watch what Gildarts was about to do. Across from the room Elfman was about to walk by Gray, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded while he was internally frustrated. Gildarts then slightly made held up his hand and pointed it at the floorboard, "Crash," he whispered as he sent a small wave of crash magic flew from his hand and came into contact with the floorboard. It then dissipated into many small pieces. As Elfman started to pass Gray, he did not notice what had happened to the floor, he then proceeded to trip and let out an 'unmanly' shriek. Gildarts and Natsu snickered at him as he fell.

Elfman quickly stood up and looked around. When he turned to see Gray, his eyes filled in anger. Hey then rushed up to Gray and punched him.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Gray shouted out as he rubbed his cheek.

"It's not manly to be tripping a man while he walks by with his guard down!" Elfman exclaimed as he glared at him.

Gray just looked at him, pissed, "What the hell are you about?! I didn't trip you!" Gray explained before being punched in the stomach.

"It isn't manly to lie to a man either!" Elfman said as he retracted his fist from Gray who then clutched his stomach in pain. Gray then looked up to him fully irritated. He then proceeded to punch Elfman in the face knocking him back into another guild member who then spilled his drink. "Hey what the hell?!" he asked before he was grabbed by Elfman and being picked up off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"You want some too?!" Elfman screamed before punching the poor guy into a group by the mission board. Soon enough everyone around the guild started to get into a fight and it became in all-out brawl.

As everyone fought, Natsu and Gildarts almost fell off their seats laughing hysterically. Lucy was just sitting there in shock and confusion at what had just happened.

"And who might you be?" Lucy turned around to see Mirajane look at her with a smile.

"O-oh, h-hi…. I-I'm," Lucy kept stuttering over how nervous she was to meet the idol of Fairy Tail. Luckily Erza spotted this, she stepped forward and then placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder to calm her.

This is Lucy…" she started, "We met her in Hargeon while Natsu, Happy, and I were investigating that rumor that Natsu was given about Igneel."

Mira then stared at Erza curiously, "Oh, so how did the search go?"

"Well we didn't find Igneel, that's for sure. But we did find this 'Salamander' character that was rumored to be there. He just turned out to be a slave trader who used charms to get women to unwillingly fall for him. And he in turn tried to kidnap them, Lucy was among them." She said then patting Lucy on the shoulder. "Luckily, Natsu put a stop to it by raiding the ship and taking out the crew and this fake Salamander. We also found out that Lucy here, is in fact a mage who wanted to join Fairy Tail. That was how that slaver tricked her onto his ship."

"Oh, well that sounds exciting." Mira simply commented. She then turned to Lucy, "So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?"

"Y-yes," Lucy stuttered as she forced her response out.

"Well you'll have to talk with the master." Mira told her before a bottle flew by between them and shattered against the wall.

"Ok, but uh first…. Don't you think we should stop them," Lucy said as she pointed toward the large brawl happening with most of the members of the guild.

Mira just giggled and smiled at her, "Oh, not really I think it's just best to let them have their fun, it's what makes Fairy Tail the way it is after all." She told her sweetly.

As Gray was in the middle of the fight, he thought he was being overwhelmed, so he decided to bring out the big guns, "All right you idiots! Take this!" he screamed before making hand seals "**ICE MAKE—"**

"Oi! Ice freak, you're naked again!" Natsu shouted at him from the bar as Gildarts was dying of laughter.

Gray looked down to see he was now completely nude. "Damn it! Who the hell took my underwear?!" He shouted before turning to see Lucy who was next to him, standing there in utter shock and disgust.

Gray then cleared his throat before speaking, "Excuse me Miss, could I borrow your underw—"Gray was once again cut off as Erza slammed his head into her chest plate, knocking him out cold.

"Like I said before, don't mind him," Erza told Lucy.

Lucy's sweat dropped as she turned to see Loke standing in front of her.

"Excuse me beautiful, but I don't believe we've me—"Elfman then punched Loke as he was speaking.

"Real men don't flirt during a fight!" he shouted

"Says the man who never flirts," Loke commented as he jumped back up. He then charged at Elfman and sent him flying back into the brawl as he followed.

"Oho, this is great! The only thing that could ruin this is—"Natsu was about to finish before a large figure landed down in the middle of the brawl, shaking the entire hall. The next thing any of the members who were fighting knew, was that they were all sent flying by the swipe of a very large arm.

"**ALL RIGHT YOU DAMN BRATS, THAT'S ENOUGH!" **The large figure boomed as he loomed over everyone. The only people who weren't about to wet themselves were Natsu, Gildarts, Erza, and Mira.

"Oh, master I didn't see you there." Mira said joyfully.

"M-Master?!" Lucy had been shocked after what had just transpired.

The large man then turned toward Mira and Lucy, "**AH, IT SEEMS WE HAVE A VISITOR**," Makarov said as he spotted the girls. He started to walk toward them, and with every step, he shrank more and more. When he was standing right in front of them, he had shrunk to his natural small height.

"He's so short! Is he really the master?!" Lucy asked Mira.

"Well, of course Lucy, I would like you to meet the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar!" Mira said to her as she gestured toward Makarov.

"Hello there!" He replied with a large grin as he waved to her. He then turned to the railing and jumped onto… that is after he hit his head trying to get to it. But he quickly regained his composure as he looked out to the entire guild with a stern look. "You've done it again you idiots!" He screamed before pulling out a very thick stack of papers and waved them. "Look at this, the Council has sent me another stack of these! Complaints from people, towns, and cities that you morons have caused trouble in!"

"Gray…" he announced as he read through the papers, "After you cleaned out a smuggling ring, you wandered around town completely nude. That is until you stole a pair of underwear being dried out."

"So… was I supposed to be naked or…" Gray muttered, but Makarov simply ignored him and continued down the list.

"Elfman!" he shouted which caused said man to freeze up in place, "You assaulted a VIP while you were supposed to be escorting him."

Elfman just shot his fists up in front of him and flexed his muscles, "He said that being uneducated was unmanly," Makarov simply sighed as he shook his head and continued.

"Cana, you keep charging the Council for drinks that you take! You're recent charge was 15 barrels!"

"Whoops, I guess they found out," she giggled as she started to down another mug.

"Loke, you have flirted with a councilman's daughter and caused her to get crazy ideas of being a model!" Loke simply looked away while adjusting his glasses.

Makarov continued to name off wizards and their radical behaviors, some simply hid behind others trying to avoid the guild master's wrath. As Makarov finished he closed his eyes in anger and crumpled up the papers.

"You all just keep getting those geezers angry with me." Makarov groaned which caused some of the members to grimace in fear. "But… I say to hell with the Magic Council!" He smirked before the papers in his hand burst into flames. He proceeded to toss the flames back toward the bar, which they then turned into a stream of fire and entered Natsu's mouth as he slurped it up. He gave a burp and lit up with a toothy grin as he looked to the guild.

Makarov then cleared his throat, "Remember, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic is not some kind of incredible power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy that is created from inside us and the flow of energy from the natural world come together in perfect harmony. To perform magic, you must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should be able to take over your being and pour straight into your soul. If we all worry about constantly following the rules, then our magic will never get better. Don't let those fools on the council scare you. Do what you know is right! Because that is what makes Fairy Tail guild number one!" He shouted before raising his hand and making a symbol with it.

Soon the entire guild started to follow his example, they cheered as he finished. Mira stood there with her hand up like everyone else smiling, Gray was doing the gesture while in his trousers that he had just recently found. Elfman was following suit as he had his right arm up and was clenching his left hand and pumping it 'like a man'. Cana had her hand up as well, while her other hand was still wrapped around her mug as she continued to drink. Erza just smiled and followed the master's example. Lastly, Natsu and Gildarts had their hands up making the symbol while their other hands were holding their glasses of whiskey, which they had clinked together.

Lucy just stood there in awe of what had just happened. She then started to tear a bit in joy, '_So… this is what it's like huh? Here in Fairy Tail.' _She thought to herself before smiling and making the symbol herself. '_This is… the best day of my life!'_

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"So where would you like your guild mark?" Mira asked Lucy as she grabbed a stamper from under the counter.

"Right here would work." Lucy replied as she pointed to the back of her left hand.

"And what color."

"Umm…" Lucy thought for a moment before deciding. "Oh, how about pink."

"Ok," Mira told her before pressing the stamper against Lucy's hand. Once she pulled it away, there now showed a pink Fairy Tail guild mark. "There you go, now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail," Lucy marveled at it for a moment before turning toward three people who were sitting at the bar.

"Hey Natsu look! I got my guild mark!" she exclaimed to Natsu who was sitting between Gildarts and Erza.

"That's great Lucy! Congratulations!" Natsu said to her enthusiastically as he grinned.

"Aye!" Happy inquired.

"So Natsu…" Natsu turned his attention to Gildarts who was smirking at him. "Erza tells me you're the one who picked up Lucy."

"Umm, yeah what about it?" Natsu asked him before taking a drink out of his glass. Though he spilt sum due to Gildarts hitting him on the back.

"You sly dog! I didn't think you had it in you!" Gildarts said as he laughed.

Natsu was about to ask him what the hell he meant, but he lost the chance when Erza slammed her fist into the back of Gildarts' head, slamming him into the counter.

"That's enough out of you," she said angrily. Natsu was confused at first, but just shrugged it off thinking it was one of Gildarts' perverted actions that he never understood.

"Is my dad back yet?" Natsu then looked across the bar to see a small boy standing in front of Makarov while he was drinking his beer.

"Romeo, you're starting to get on my nerves. You're a wizard's son, have some faith in your farther and just wait for him." Makarov said to him impatiently.

"But he said he would only be gone for three days, but it's already been two weeks now." Romeo said as he was worried.

"Now that I think about it, he took the mission on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said as he remembered the mission Macao had showed him.

Natsu noticed this and got up out of his seat and walked towards them.

"Natsu?" Erza noticed this and watched him head towards Romeo and Makarov.

"That's right, so can't you get someone to go look for him?" Romeo asked as he started to form tears in his eyes.

"Your father is a Fairy Tail wizard like everyone here, and members of Fairy Tail can take care of them-!"

"Whoa, Gramps! Let's not be so quick to thrash out at him." Natsu interrupted him as he approached the two.

Makarov then sighed, "Fine you deal with him," he said as he drowned himself in his mug.

Natsu then knelt down in front of Romeo and placed his hand on his head. "Don't worry about it Romeo, I'll go and get Macao back."

Romeo then snorted before responding, "R-really?" he said looking at Natsu in awe. Natsu nodded at him. Romeo's frown quickly changed into a smile, "T-thank you." He said sniffling.

Natsu then stood up and headed for the door, "Erza, Happy," he said as he continued for the way out of the guild.

"Aye!" Happy said as he shot out toward him.

Erza simply stood up and walked to follow Natsu. Lucy just watched them go

"What's up with Natsu?" Lucy questioned as Mirajane was watching from across the counter.

"Well, Natsu sees a little of himself in Romeo. You see Natsu hasn't seen his foster father for about seven years ago since he left him alone, he was also a dragon." Mira told her.

Lucy looked at her almost instantly with shock, "A dragon! He was really raised by a dragon?!" Lucy shouted.

Mirajane simply nodded, "He was found alone in the forest as a baby by a dragon. After he found him he taught him a lot of things like language, culture and magic. But he just disappeared one day without a trace."

"So that was Igneel they were looking for?" she asked her. Mira nodded once again.

"Natsu looks forward to when he finally gets to see him again." She told her, "Just because we're all members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues with the past and or present." Lucy looked at Mira, she then looked out to see Natsu, Erza, and Happy reach the door of the hall. She then got out of her seat and ran to them.

"Hey, Natsu!" she said trying to get his attention.

Natsu didn't even turn around as he said "Why don't you stick around Lucy." Lucy stopped where she was and stared at his back. "Get a look around the guild, make some friends, and go on a mission if you need to. We'll be back soon."

"Gray," Gray shot up from his table quick as Erza walked up to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Watch over her while we're gone, why don't you try showing her how team missions work?"

Gray just stood there in his uptight position, "R-right."

Erza then returned to Natsu's side as he looked at her for confirmation. "Ready," she said as they proceeded out the door.

"Try to stay out of trouble Lucy." Happy said as he flew by them and waved back at her. Lucy just waved back and watched as they left the guild.

Makarov had just finished his drink as Wakaba walked up next to him and leaned against the bar next to him and Gildarts.

"That Natsu, always running off every time he thinks someone's in need," Wakaba stated as he smoked his pipe. Makarov just nodded. Ever since Natsu and Gildarts had returned, Natsu would do all he could to make sure that all of the members weren't stranded on some mission that they were unable to finish, always going to check to see why they were gone for so long. He never took a lot of S-class missions, which got him badgered by Erza many times. But he always seemed to drop everything and leave anytime he heard one of his friends had not returned when they were supposed to, or had not been heard from in a while.

Makarov knew why, it was because he never wanted to lose anyone close to him again. Makarov knew that he would always blame himself for her death, and he would do his best to make sure all his friends got back to the guild safe and sound to try and make up for it.

This was why Makarov put his name forward as a Wizard Saint; he knew that with his power and his compassionate heart, he would be an excellent candidate.

Makarov then reminisced of around the time Natsu became one of the ten.

* * *

**MONTHS AGO**

* * *

"You did what?!" Natsu shouted out after hearing the news he was given.

Makarov just glared at him with a stern look, "I placed your name forward as a candidate to become a Wizard Saint."

Natsu looked down at him shocked, "But, why?! Why would you put me as one of those stuck up snobs?"

Makarov simply ignored the fact that he just called him that. "I nominated you because you have heart Natsu. You fight harder for those you care for more than anyone I've seen in my entire life. And now you have the strength to back that up no matter what happens."

Natsu just stood there for a moment before speaking, "… sorry Gramps, but I—"Makarov cut him off as he held up his hand to get his attention.

"Think about it this way Natsu, if you're a Wizard Saint, everyone will know who you are. And when people know who you are, there will be those who become quite reluctant to harm anyone you are connected too, whether it be a guildmate or just another friend. Your name would inspire courage throughout the hearts of those around you, and fear into those who wish you, and those you care for, harm."

"…I don't…know…" Natsu said, he had become torn. He knew that the Wizard Saints were the ones known for their strength and power throughout the entire country. But then if he accepted and was made one of them, he would be up to his neck in responsibility. He would always need to be careful if he ever took missions, as the regular amount of destruction he caused would be seen as an example to others, and that would affect developing mages. He would also need to report straight to the Magic Council, the same people who despised his antics and couldn't stand how he would always let loose and destroy much around him. He just wasn't sure he was up for it.

Makarov just sighed as he heard Natsu's response. "Natsu… I know about what happened with Acnologia." Natsu grimaced, he knew that Gildarts would have told him, and he knew that it would come up eventually. "What happened wasn't your fault Natsu, what did happen though was that you came out of that with your sanity. That is something few can actually do, after a mess like that." Natsu started to shake as the memories started flooding back into his head of what happened that day. "If anything, you came out of that a new person. Someone who promised himself he would not lose anyone again, whether they die or they disappear. So you now do what you can to keep that promise." Makarov told him as he then went back to looking stern. "And that promise is why I put your name forward."

Natsu quickly turned his gaze to Makarov in surprise. "W-what?" he asked as he didn't understand.

"If you accept this title Natsu, not only will you be able to protect your friends physically, but you could also protect them from being prosecuted and sent to prison. And if I know our guild, it's bound to happen one of these days. But if you had the right status, you could consult with the Council to have them released. This is another thing you can do to protect your friends Natsu. Do you wish to become one of the Wizard Saints, to protect those you care for?"

Natsu stared at Makarov, stunned. He had just been told that he could save his friends in a way he was never able to do before. If he could do this, he would never have to lose any of them to the decision of the Council.

"Y-yes" he finally replied.

Makarov nodded and then sighed and looked to the side toward a dark spot, "You know, it's not polite to eavesdrop Erza." Natsu looked up in surprise as Erza walked out into sight.

"I was just curious as to what was so serious that you two needed to speak privately," She replied nonchalantly.

"Well then, while you're here, what do you think?" Makarov asked.

"I believe… that Natsu would make a wonderful candidate," She said.

Natsu just stood there for a moment before turning his attention to Makarov. "So what happens now?"

Makarov turned his attention back to Natsu, "Well, since you accepted, I'll need to send word to the Council and book passage to the Fiore Branch for your examination trial…" He then looked back to Erza, "I'm assuming you'll be coming too?"

"Of course." Erza said without hesitation.

Natsu took a second before speaking up, "Can… Gildarts come too?"

Makarov was a little surprised to hear this odd request, but he quickly understood, "Sure… That is if he can promise not to destroy anything while we're there."

As soon as he said that a large shockwave was sent across the guild as it shook.

"My bad!" They all heard Gildarts shout. Makarov could only sigh.

"This is going to be a stressful trip."

A week later, the four had left by train so they could reach the Fiore Branch. Once they arrived at their destination, they made their way to the Fiore Branch building. They made their way down a large linear corridor, it was lined with columns that lead straight for a large pair of doors. Before they could reach the doors, however, their attention was caught by a small old man coming out from behind one of the columns.

"Ah Maki, it's good to see you," said the man as he approached them.

Makarov smiled slightly, "And you old friend." He then looked to Natsu. "Natsu this is Yajima, he is a friend of mine and a member of the council. He is also one of the three that Council Members that nominated you for this position, so show some respect."

"Oh go easy on the boy Maki," Yajima told him as he approached Natsu. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Natsu."

Natsu looked down to him, "Uh, hello…" he replied cautiously, not wanting to upset him or Makarov with his usual greeting. He then became curious as to something Makarov mentioned. "Gramps said you were one of the guys who wanted to make me a Saint, right?" Yajima nodded, "So if you don't mind, could you tell me the other Council members that nominated me?"

"Hmm… well, I can, but you may not know them." He started, with Natsu still staring at him blankly for an answer to his question. "Their names are Ultear Milkovich… and Seigrain."

Both Natsu and Erza were shocked to hear the latter. Natsu did not know the woman Yajima named, but he knew full well who Seigrain was… or at least he knew of him from what Erza told him.

One day while Natsu, Erza, and Happy were traveling, they were on foot and night had fallen. They decided to make camp and continue on the next day. After putting up a couple of tents they built a fire and sat by it for a while. Happy had already fallen asleep. Natsu and Erza sat there for a while in silence. Natsu was getting bored and started to feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence, so he started to talk with Erza. First they spoke about little things, like how long they'd been in the guild, what they had been doing the last couple of years, and the little interests they had in certain things. They then started to move to a more serious topic, like what was their life like before the guild. Natsu spoke about his time with Igneel, how he taught him everything he knew, how he treated him, like he was his own son. He told her about how devastated he was when he just woke up one morning to find Igneel gone. He had wandered aimlessly, hoping that he would find his foster father and reunite with him. This led him to stumble across Master Makarov on his travels, and he took him to Fairy Tail. He taught on how important it is to have friends and family, to care for people and how to fight for them. Erza could only feel sympathy for him, she just wanted him to know that she understood what it was like to be alone.

But when she was asked by Natsu what her life was like before the guild, she was reluctant. She didn't like talking about her past with the R system, the only other person she told was Master Makarov. But then, she realized that this was Natsu she was talking to. She knew she could trust him with anything, and he had promised her that he would never leave her. So she slowly, but surely told him the events that transpired since she was a small girl. How she was kidnapped by a little girl by Zeref worshippers who took her to an island to build a tower, along with many others that were taken from their regular lives and forced to slave away building this tower. She told him how she met other children there, such as Simon, Shō, Milliana, Wally, and Jellal. She started to talk about Jellal, how he was an optimistic and cheerful young boy that she had befriended. How he had been punished for an escape plan that she had come with, by taking the blame for it himself. She told Natsu how she started a liberation for the slaves in order to save him. But when she had found him, he was not the boy she once knew, somehow he had become twisted, sadistic, and power-hungry. When she said she was there to rescue him, Jellal just laughed her off, telling her that there wasn't true freedom. He then proceeded to beat her, then telling her to leave all on her own, and to leave the other slaves. He only gave her a small rowboat that she used to leave the island. She wandered about the sea aimlessly until she came to land in a place she did not know. All she could think of doing was moving forward. Doing this, she soon crossed paths with Makarov, who also brought her to Fairy Tail. Telling her that life there was like having to live your life with family, how everyone always looked after each other. At first Erza had been reluctant, but was soon convinced after she met most of the people at the guild, granted she did start a little rivalry with Mirajane, she felt like the guild had become her new home.

After she finished telling Natsu her tale, she hadn't noticed a stray tear roll down her face. Natsu noticed this as he stood up and walked to her. He sat down beside her, and to her shock, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. When she asked what he was doing with a blush on her face, he merely stated that she needn't keep her guard up with him. He told her that he would always be there for her, and he told her how much he hated to see her cry and to see her in pain. She then lightly sobbed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, Natsu stroked her back as he told her to let it all out right then and there, so she would no longer have anything to cry about. That night they ignored their tents and spent the night in each other's comfort.

Of course Erza later told Natsu about Seigrain, Jellal's supposed twin brother. So he was in shock as to why he would nominate when he didn't even know him, or this Ultear person.

"Is something wrong?" Yajima questioned as he saw the expression Natsu was giving. Natsu was knocked out of his stupor by Yajima's question, he looked down to him and waved him off as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, no it's nothing," he told him with a nervous smile.

"Uh-huh… well anyway, I just wanted to give you a fair warning before you enter." Yajima continued, "The council has heard of many of your successes lately and with the nomination, we have decided to give you a trial to test your metal."

"What does this trial entail?" Makarov asked as he stepped forward, Erza and Gildarts also had grown curious.

"Well you know how it goes Maki, he'll have to be pitted against one of the other Saints," he told them. "But it will be one of the lower ranked ones."

Makarov continued to look at Yajima with a curious look, "Well since it isn't me, there could only be three that are going to be his opponent."

Yajima nodded, "Though I can narrow that down for you, Jose had sent the Council a message saying that he would be unable to participate due to some issues with his guild. And Seigrain declined the challenge, even though being number ten."

"So that only leaves number nine…" Makarov inquired as Yajima nodded. "Jura…"

Yajima's image started to flicker, "I'm afraid Maki that I am required to return to the meeting now, I'll see you when you enter." He said to them before flashing out.

Makarov then turned to Natsu, "Listen Natsu, from what Yajima told me, your opponent will be the ninth Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis. He is very proficient in earth magic, you will need to beware his attacks; they're very powerful and could finish you off in a few hits if you're not careful."

"Oh come on, old man," Gildarts said as Makarov turned his attention toward him. "No offense to Erza, but if I had to guess, he wasn't even using… I'm gonna say a good thirty percent, of his power against her."

Makarov's eyes widened as he turned his attention back to Natsu, "Is this true Natsu?"

Natsu then scratched the back of his head, "Well I wouldn't say thirty but uh—"Natsu stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Erza looking at him.

"It's alright Natsu, during our fight, I could tell you were far from coming close to even half your full power."

"Really? …Well then Gramps, I would say, yeah, around thirty," he told Makarov nonchalantly.

Makarov's surprise then turned into a smirk, "Well then, I guess I was worried over nothing. I now think you're more than prepared for this."

Natsu simply grinned as he heard him say this. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get in there and get started so I can get my title already," Makarov and Gildarts chuckled at his response as Erza smiled at him proudly.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Makarov said as they walked to the doors.

Once he opened them they walked into a round room that looked similar to a court room. At the other end, there were seats for every member of the Magic Council and at this moment all of the members were present.

Natsu looked up at all of them his eyes passing by every single one, until his eyes came to a stop at a single member. He glared up at Seigrain, and in turn, Seigrain looked down on him with his palm caressing his head as he smirked at Natsu. Natsu had known instantly who it was by Erza's description of him. As soon as he laid eyes on him, he couldn't help but… despise him. If this was the same face as the man who hurt Erza, he could feel nothing but hate for it.

"Natsu Dragneel," boomed the voice of a member who was in the middle of the rest. Natsu glared at Seigrain another moment before looking to the man who called on him. "You are here in accordance with our summons for your examination to become one of the Ten."

Natsu turned his gaze over to Makarov, who was looking to him as well. He nodded his head in confirmation to Natsu, "Yes," Natsu replied.

The chairman kept a stern look on Natsu the whole time. "Not only one, but three of our members has nominated you, as well as two members from the Saints themselves. So you are to be pitted against one of the Saints, you will fight them to take their place. Win and you gain his title, lose and you will receive nothing. Do you understand?"

Natsu then nodded. After he did the room began to glow. Everything was covered in the glow, Natsu covered his eyes so the light wouldn't blind him. When he the light died down, Natsu started to open his eyes slowly and lower his arm. What he saw, at first he couldn't believe. The court room had disappeared, and he was now in some large arena. The ground with which he was standing on was large and circular, near the edges there was a pit surrounding the entirety of the arena. Over the pits there were large entrances that were connected to nothing as they led into the pits. Above the entrances, there seemed to be balconies that overstretched slightly over the arena as those who looked over the edge could see the entire area below them. A stone roof covered the entire room.

Natsu turned to see that Makarov, Gildarts, and Erza were gone. He then looked to the balconies to see them all, watching over him near the edge of the balcony. He also spotted members of the council in high chairs overlooking the arena.

Natsu then looked to the chairman who had started speaking, "Now, Natsu Dragneel, your opponent…" He then pointed to the other end of the arena. Natsu turned around to see a large bald man standing at the other end. He was tall and had a heavily muscular figure. His eyebrows where small and oval-shaped and lied just above his black eyes. His attire consisted of a miniature poncho that was slung over his shoulders, though it still showed off his midriff that had large black stripes overlapping his abdomen. He wore green scale-patterned sleeves over his forearms, and his lower body had a long skirt/poncho that was held up by a brown belt.

"Jura Neekis, the Ninth Wizard Saint." Boomed the chairman as announced Natsu's opponent to him.

Natsu stared at Jura for a moment before forming a slight smirk on his face, "Yo," is all he had to say.

"It is an honor," Jura said as he lifted up his arm as a greeting. "Let us make this a battle to remember," he told him.

"You are both here for a battle of power, you are to do what is whatever you believe is necessary to achieve victory. However, you are not to kill your opponent, if extreme mortal harm is caused to one of you, the victor will face consequences."

Natsu and Jura nodded not leaving each other's gaze. The chairman then raised his hand.

"Now…" He shouted before throwing his arm down as he said, "BEGIN!"

Jura showed no hesitation as the battle began. He raised his arm quickly and pointed at Natsu with his middle and index and his thumb clenched back. As he did his form glowed bright yellow. Dozens of large earth pillars formed around him and floated waiting for him to signal a strike. After he thrust his hand, the pillars shot very quickly at Natsu.

Natsu stood there and waited for the pillars to reach him. Once they reached his proximity he started to move quickly, dodging some of them. When some would come as soon as he dodged another, he simply swat or kick them in another direction as he prepared to dodge any other pillars heading for him. Jura just continuously formed pillar after pillar and sending them at Natsu. This continued until Jura finally felt like it had become pointless. He then lowered his arm to stop the attacks.

Natsu kicked away the last pillar before flipping backwards and landing on the arena floor, unscathed.

"You are quite the adversary to dodge that onslaught." Jura stated.

Natsu just gave a light chuckle, "you kidding? That wasn't even a warm-up." He said before raising his arm and gesturing his middle and index finger, by pulling them back and forth challenging Jura to continue his attack.

"Well then, I guess it's time to intensify this a bit," he said after chuckling.

He then did the same thing with his arm as he did the first time, except this time his aura had become even brighter and much denser.

"**ROCK AVALANCHE!**" He shouted before large chunks of earth started to rip off from the ground and were lifted into the air and were collecting in large amounts in front of Jura, he then thrust his hand once again to throw and large net of boulders to charge at Natsu.

Natsu stood there for a moment before giving off a slight smirk. He raised his right arm up so that it was pointed at the large boulders heading toward him, his hand was open as he pointed his palm out.

Gildarts grinned as he realized what was about to happen. Natsu then shouted two words before the rocks reached him.

"**FLAME CRASH!**" After this, a large wave of fire was sent out in front of him in a rectangular form. It shot out at the rocks and created a large gap in the field of boulders, which Natsu used to rush through, as the field passed him by.

Natsu had rushed so fast to Jura, which Jura did not have enough time to leave his stupor and prepare himself for the blow he would receive.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**" Shouted Natsu as he engulfed his fists into flame as he socked Jura in the cheek. Jura was knocked down hard, as he hit the ground he created a large crater in the arena.

Natsu landed and stood in front of where Jura was. Jura quickly regained himself and stood up. Natsu then pressed his assault as he went at Jura again for another strike. He then jumped into the air. After reaching the peak of his jump, Jura decided not to give Natsu another chance to attack.

"**IRON ROCK FIST!**" he shouted as the ground in front of him formed into a gauntlet and shot toward Natsu with it still attached to the floor, using the ground to extend its reach. Natsu saw this coming and prepared himself to dodge. As the gauntlet reached him, he ignited the flames in his hand and was thrust to the side of the attack as the pillar still extended from it. He then broke out into intense speed down the pillar.

Jura saw this and raised his arm quickly so he could form the columns that he started with and shot them at Natsu. Natsu then started to launch his flame crash spell so he could block and nullify the pillars flying at him as he quickly made his way down toward Jura. Jura then realized that he couldn't stop Natsu with an offensive, so he stopped with the pillars, and placed all his magic energy into his palm, creating a large rock shield.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**" Natsu shouted as he ignited his entire body in flame and charged at Jura's shield. He head-butted the shield at an extreme speed, and with so much force, that at first contact it cracked the shield. Jura did his best to hold up his shield as the sheer force of Natsu's attack had pushed him down to one knee. Then suddenly, he saw the fire that Natsu was emanating had rapidly flared even more. After this, Jura's eyes widened as large cracks were created in the shield. Natsu's attack had finally turned Jura's defense brittle. So Jura broke it off before Natsu could destroy it, sending a large shockwave around the arena, clouding the area in dust.

Jura, who had become wounded and worn out from the blast, was now standing in the middle of the crater. He then panicked looking around, doing his best to find where his opponent had gone. He was about to look around when he heard Natsu.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S…**" Jura looked frantically as he heard the voice. Feeling an immense amount of heat from below his waist he looked down. Natsu was crouching right in front of him and started to suck in building up his flames. Jura didn't even get a moment to react before Natsu released his attack. "**ROAR!**"

The flames that had formed in Natsu's mouth were let loose and burst out into a small stream at first, but after it hit Jura, it extremely got larger in size, engulfing anything in its way. After it past Jura, the stream blasted forward quickly and hit the edge of the arena. It then went through and continued to stream outside of the building and blasted into the sky.

The flame started to die down slowly. And as it faded out, two figures were left from the blast. Natsu stood over the downed Jura looking over his limp body. Disappointingly, he turned and stared to walk away… that is until he heard Jura's voice from behind.

"**IRON ROCK WALL!**" He heard him shout before large rectangular columns quickly shot from the ground; creating a path toward Natsu. Natsu saw this just in time and side flipped out of the way to avoid the columns. He then looked over toward Jura, who was now on his knees and heavily panting as his clothes had become severally tattered.

"It's…not…done….yet," He said in between breaths as he had a small smile on his face.

Natsu chuckled once again, "right," he said before looking back up at Jura with a serious look, "Then hit me with your best shot!"

Jura finally managed to get to his feet, and after he heard Natsu say this, he started to build what he had left of magical power.

He then waved up his right arm, and as he did chunks of rock started to fly up in front of him. He then thrust his left arm forward toward the rocks and launched them at Natsu. They were on him in an instant and stuck on him as they built up rapidly. The rocks just kept building up on him until they completely engulfed his body.

"**SUPREME KING ROCK CRUSH!**" He shouted, before he slammed his palms together. As he did, a large set of magical hands came into existence surrounding the large rock formation that encased Natsu. They then mimicked Jura's movements as they slammed together and crushed the rock formation that was between them, causing a large explosion.

Debris flew all around as Jura stood where he was as he slumped down, and was almost completely out of breath, near the edge of unconsciousness.

"Well… it… looks as if—"

"Woo!" Jura's eyes widened in shock after hearing Natsu's voice. He could barely turn his head, but when he did he saw Natsu standing by him with his hands behind his head and his vest no longer being worn and his pants were completely tattered.

"If I had not got out of that when I did, I think you might have just won," He told him.

"How did you—"Jura started before Natsu punched him, effectively knocking him out.

"Sorry, but if I'm gonna protect my friends in any way I can, then I need this title." Natsu whispered in his ear before laying him down on the ground.

Up in the balcony, everyone had been watching the battle intently. The only people not shocked by what was happening were the Fairy Tail group, Seigrain, and Ultear, who appeared to be recording the battle with her orb as she watched the battle.

Erza simply smiled as she saw Natsu's finishing blow, '_That idiot, always overdoing it' _she thought to herself.

The entire arena had been torn apart due to the battle that was just waged. Natsu stood and walked to the edge, where the council was overlooking the arena.

"Well I suppose that we have a victor…" Seigrain stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes," The chairman started, "Natsu Dragneel…"

Natsu looked at them with a scowl.

"You are about to receive one of the most prestigious positions in all of Ishgar. With it comes responsibility, a duty to uphold the law set by this Council. You are also expected to set a greater example to wizards, to show them that power is not a toy, it is to be withheld and only used in the most extremist of circumstances. You are also to report to this Council regularly on any incidents that occur, however small it may be." The chairman said to Natsu who never looked away from him.

"Do you accept?"

Natsu moved his gaze away from the chairman, and looked to his group. Makarov just stood on the railing of the balcony sternly looking down on him. Gildarts smirked at him while his arms across.

But the only kind of confirmation that he cared for, was Erza's. When he finally looked to her, he saw her with a grin on her face. She had watched him very closely through the entire battle, and never once did she have any doubt in him. She wanted nothing more than for him to accept, but she felt reluctant. She knew Natsu, but she also knew someone can change if given too much power. She didn't want to lose Natsu to his power, but she also didn't want him to feel indifferent about any other decisions that he would later make. So she simply nodded to him.

Natsu sighed, finally getting the confirmation he needed. He then turned back to the chairman, who seemed to be getting impatient.

"Yeah, I'll take it." He said as he flashed a toothy grin to the Council. Most of the members were annoyed, but Seigrain and Ultear smiled at his response.

"…Congratulations, Natsu Dragneel, we, as the Magic Council, hereby dub you the Ninth Wizard Saint," The chairman boomed while irritated.

Seigrain sat there in thought as he stared at Natsu and then looked to Erza, while she smiled down at Natsu admiringly. '_Well… This is going to be very interesting.'_

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

"What? You think we should stop him?" Makarov replied to Wakaba's comment.

"I didn't say that," Wakaba said to him.

"Then stop your moaning and complaining and just be proud our guild has kids like that," Makarov told him.

"Ah, whatever," Wakaba said. "Anyway, why did you put Natsu up for the position and not Gildarts?"

"You kidding?" Gildarts spoke up after finishing his drink. "I can't stop destroying things, you think those old geezers would want to place me as an example to others." He said before he started laughing.

"By the way Gildarts…" his laughing slowed down as he looked to Makarov, "The Council finally sent me the bill, how could you possibly—"Makarov looked up to see Gildarts was sneaking away, or at least tried to as his crash magic obliterated a table that he walked into.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Makarov said before using his titan magic to pull in a weeping Gildarts.

For Gildarts knew, that another 'punishment' was nigh.

* * *

**A/N: Wohoo, another chapter for you all to enjoy!**

**Now, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride – Chapter 5: Titania's Resolve!**


	5. Titania's Resolve

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Revisions - 1/9/17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 5: Titania's Resolve!**

* * *

"Done already?" Gildarts was standing in the middle of a clearing that was in the middle of the forest outside of Magnolia. Across from him was his sparring partner, Erza Scarlet. She was panting heavily and glared at Gildarts intently, she slumped over because she was barely able to hold herself up. Whereas Gildarts just stood there watching her with his arms folded over his chest. Erza then pushed herself to stand straight before wincing in pain. Gildarts then looked to her in concern. "Erza… you don't have to push yourself so much just to spar."

"…No," She told him as she gripped her sword tight. "We have to keep going… I have to be able to fight you equally." Erza then re-quipped to her Black Wing Armor and charged at him. He sighed and caught her sword in his right hand. She was still in the air as the strike hit, now she was pressing down, hoping to break his hold. But Gildarts stood firm and held her sword as she started to shake in imbalance. Erza then jumped away from him and fell down to one knee, trying to stay up as best she could.

"Forcing yourself past your limit isn't the way of going about training." He told her as she looked up to stare at him menacingly.

"I… have to get stronger… I have to fight you… like he can," she replied breaking in between phrases to take in her breath.

After Natsu, Erza, and Happy got back, they brought a beaten Macao to the guild. Once there, they were met by Makarov at the guild entrance. He informed Natsu that it was time for the gathering of the Ten Wizard Saints. Natsu was reluctant at first, but was then forced without a choice as Makarov proceeded to pull him away.

Erza knew as it was just a meeting strictly for the members of the Wizard Saints, she would have to stay at the guild until Natsu and Makarov would return. So in turn, she dragged Gildarts out to the woods so they could spar. But the truth was that she wanted to train with him like Natsu had done.

Gildarts sighed, "Natsu had over a year and a half of training." He started, "You can't expect to reach that level in one day, after just one fight."

"No!" She screamed as loud as she could with what breath she had. She then stood back up, steadily. "I… have to be strong enough… I have to be there for him," She said as she re-quipped into her Flight Armor. "I can't rely on him… all the time." She then charged at him, for however as fast as her worn body could go. Gildarts sighed once again, when Erza reached him she started to slice at him, but her movements were now sluggish.

As he dodged her lazy attacks, he spoke to her. "You don't want to feel like a burden. You don't want Natsu to have to take care of everything that you both deal with." Erza just continued her sheepish assault. "You want to be able to help him, you want to stand at his side as an equal." He side stepped from one of her strikes. She fell down and did her best to hold herself up by her sword. She then threw herself up with what energy she had left, starting another assault on Gildarts. "You want to become strong enough so you can protect him when the time comes. You never want to have to see him in pain, because you care for him deeply." Erza then threw one last slash at him before Gildarts raised his arm up and blocked her from her wrist. He then looked her straight in the eye, and she looked back weakly and nearly completely out of breath.

"You love him, don't you?"

Erza's blood boiled and she looked at him with anger in her eyes. "SHUT UP!" she screamed at him before attacking with renewed vigor. Slashing at him with intense speed; she continued a new assault, a deadly one.

Gildarts expected this kind of reaction, but not at the pace Erza was going. She hacked, slashed, and cut at Gildarts, until finally she hit his cheek. Blood trailed down from his face as he leaped back in an attempt to escape her onslaught.

Erza quickly re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She then summoned forth dozens of swords that surrounded her, "How could you possibly understand?!" she shouted before attacking him with the blades she wielded in her hands. Gildarts dodged her slashes as she continued her strike and blocking some with his left arm. She then swiped at him and he blocked her attack which caused a minor shockwave to pass through the forest. She then glared at him, despising him for what he had claimed. He just stared back at her, blankly.

"You?! A man who just travels continuously, never giving a thought to being with another person, but rather work!" She screamed at him before he pushed her away and caused her to fly backward. As soon as she flew back, the swords that she summoned charged at Gildarts with incredible speed.

He jumped back and continued to side step backwards as the blades were striking where he previously was. Gildarts continued this for a while, but slowed when he saw more blades coming from behind him.

"**CRASH!**" He shouted as he placed both palms out and aimed them to both torrents of swords heading for him. Two large waves of crash magic were sent out toward the swords. Once making contact, both collisions resulted in a large shockwave that tore away and uprooted the surrounding trees, making the clearing much wider.

After it settled, Gildarts took a second to catch his breath. But that was too long, as Erza came at him once again. Before he could react, Erza, who was now in her Purgatory Armor, nailed him in the gut with her large club, sending him flying.

Gildarts smashed throw many trees before hitting the ground, though he still dragged against the ground and created large drag marks in the earth trying to slow himself. When he finally came to a stop he stood back up, and was a little worn out. '_Damn…I didn't think it would rile her up that much. She must have been holding back on this feeling for quite some time to have this much anger. But, I need to finish this before she levels the forest in a blind rage.'_

As soon as he finished his thoughts, Erza appeared in from behind a toppled tree. Sporting her Blackwing Armor, she shot out at him in a blur. She readied her blade before approaching him, and once she was close enough, she struck.

Gildarts sighed, lifting his left hand, he caught her sword. Gildarts stood firm where he was after the attack, but the foliage behind him was being torn apart by the sheer force of the strike. They once again glared at each other. Erza spoke up again.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?!" She screamed at him with tears threatening to break through her real eye.

He then looked to her sadly, "Because... I have felt it before," he told her in a calm tone. Erza's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know what to think, her head was rushing with both surprise and confusion. But that meant little as the strain she placed on her body while attacking Gildarts caught up with her. She then fell to the ground and went unconscious.

Gildarts just looked down at her, "Well…That was easy."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Come on Gramps…" Natsu said as he and Makarov were walking up a rocky path that lead up to a large building. "I get why I need to go to the Saint's meeting, but why do I need to go and see the Council with you…And why did we need to come all the way to Era?"

After the gathering of the Saints, Makarov was sent a message from the Council. The message informed for him and Natsu to travel to Era and report to the Council, personally. It did not give any more information than that.

"Natsu quit complaining, you're a Saint now, and you're going to have to get used to things like this. The council requested us personally, and if we had to come all the way to Era for it, it must be urgent." Makarov told him in a passive aggressive tone.

"Ah, whatever…So whad'ya think they want?" Natsu asked as he walked with his hands behind his head.

Makarov sighed, "I don't know Natsu, all I know is that it is rare for the Council to request a presence in Era, this is…unusual."

They then both finally reached the top of the hill and were now standing in front of a large gate. A voice boomed around as they finished their approach.

"This is the headquarters for the Magic Council of Fiore, identify yourselves." It said

Makarov stepped forward and spoke, "Seventh Wizard Saint; Makarov Dreyar, and Ninth Wizard Saint; Natsu Dragneel. We are here on summons to meet with the Council.

Silence had lingered for some time as the two waited for a response from the unknown voice. It was then broken as it answered them.

"You may enter."

The gates then pressurized, as if being released from a lock. Then lazily they opened, Natsu and Makarov stepped inside the courtyard that was just beyond the gate. As soon as they passed the gates, they returned to their previous position and locked behind them.

The courtyard Natsu and Makarov were in lead to the Magic Council's headquarters. A large, light blue building that consisted of towers above each corner, and as they moved toward the doors, they passed two large statues facing inward. The statues both stood in front of a row of columns that stretched down to the corners of the building.

When the two reached the large doors leading into the building, they had already begun to open as they approached. As they entered the building the decoration seemed familiar. The décor was quite similar as to that of the Fiore Branch.

"They couldn't think of making it a bit more… different," Natsu said as they walked while dipping his head back to look at the ceiling.

"I agree…" a voice said as they passed a pillar. Natsu and Makarov stopped and turned to the origin of the voice. Seigrain stepped out from the shadows into view. "I believe that the similarity makes it somewhat dull, especially if you have to come through here often."

"Can we help you, councilman?" Makarov asked as he looked to Seigrain in suspicion. Natsu on the other hand, scowled at him, making it obvious he despised dealing with Seigrain. Seigrain noticed this and smirked before answering Makarov.

"I just wanted to see you both before you appeared to the rest of the Council." He told him. He then looked to a fuming Natsu out of the corner of his eye. "I would also like to speak with Saint Dragneel for a moment…in private."

This only caused Makarov's suspicion to grow. He then looked up to Natsu, who was just glaring at Seigrain. "Natsu?" He asked trying to get his attention. Natsu only responded by looking down at Makarov form the corner of his eye and then nodding. "Well fine then…" he grumbled, "I'll see you once you enter, Natsu." Makarov then proceeded down the hallway and exited through the door at the end of the corridor, leaving the two stare at each other in the hallway.

"So, we finally meet, one-on-one, Natsu Dragneel," Seigrain started.

"What do you want?" Natsu muttered as his menacing stare never left the blue-haired mage.

"I just wanted to finally get the chance to congratulate our newest member to the Saints, that's all." He said as he shrugged off Natsu's question. He then looked back at him with a serious look, "and maybe…some other matters."

"Such as?"

Seigrain smirked at the question, "Oh, I'm sure you know what I mean," he told him smugly. "I'm sure Erza has grown to trust you quite a bit."

"So what?" Natsu started to get very annoyed with the councilman.

"If I know her, she would have already told you about my brother's past."

"So? What if she did?"

Seigrain loved toying with Natsu as he did, "When I first met Erza, she attacked me outright. As I have my brother's face you would expect that she did not take much liking to it. After she attacked me and was detained, I got to explain to her who I really was. She still was skeptical, still despising me no matter what I told her. I finally told her that it would be best if she kept that little story of her past to herself. Try and stay strong till it was time we took the fight to my brother."

Natsu started to clench his fist as he was beginning to see what Seigrain was getting at.

"But I guess she was not as strong as I hoped she would be if she told you." Natsu's insides burned with hate as he listened to this man's words. But the next sentence made his anger no longer palpable. "If only she wasn't so…weak."

For a split second, Seigrain's thought projection flickered. Natsu was behind him and had destroyed a column trying to hit Seigrain after hearing what he had just called Erza.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Seigrain said mockingly as he turned his head to look back at Natsu. "Good thing I'm just using a thought projection to speak to you, or you would have assaulted a Magic Council member." All Seigrain could do was smirk as Natsu turned around to face him with complete hate in his eyes.

"You…Bastard," Natsu grumbled as he approached the projection of the blue-haired councilman.

"Tsk, tsk, such a temper, Natsu-kun," said a new voice near the entrance of the corridor. The two men turned their heads to see a young woman just walk into the building. She sported a white kimono, and it was kept closed by a large yellow cloth wrapped around her waist. She only had one sleeve cover her left arm while her right was laid bare. Her raven purple hair flowed back as she walked, and by her side floated a small lacrima orb. Her eyes were stuck on Natsu as she walked forward.

"So you finally return, Ultear," Seigrain replied as he and Natsu watched her approach them.

"Yes, and it seems I came just in time," she said not taking her eyes off of Natsu, who was now watching her with a blank look. "It also seems you've said something to offend our Saint friend," She told Seigrain. She then waved him away in such a way a person would shoo away an animal, "Why don't you leave us before you get him so riled up that he destroys the entire building."

Seigrain chuckled, "Hmph, fine just don't take too long."

"No promises," she said as his imaged disappeared in a flash. She then looked back to Natsu with an innocent look, "now, I hope Seigrain didn't bother you." She said before her gaze creeping down to his chest, which was revealed by his open vest.

"He may have said a couple things," he said cautiously while he looked up at the door to the meeting room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Natsu-kun." She said before stretching her hand out and pressing it against his chest. Natsu then jumped in surprise as he felt her hand rub against his abdomen. He stared at her with complete confusion. And she just looked back at him with a seductive look, "If there's anything I can do to make up for it…" she then slipped her hand down toward his trousers. Natsu, whose mind was running a mile a minute, was just standing there with his face completely red. Then, Ultear's hand pressed against a bulging mass in his pants, and as she did Natsu let out a groan. "…Just let me know." His mind was doing its best to concentrate as he jerked away suddenly. As he did Ultear pouted, but smirked once she saw a bit of blood trail down Natsu's nose.

"O-ok?" he said almost like he was asking a question, his voice was shaking after what had just transpired.

She just shrugged before she started walking. Natsu winced thinking she was going at him again, but she slowly passed him by after saying, "Well, I'll see you inside."

Natsu just stood facing the exit of the building as she passed. He vigorously nodded his head almost making the blood from his nose fly out. He then proceeded to quickly wipe it off.

"Oh, and Natsu-kun…" Natsu heard Ultear from behind. He then turned around, and before he could react, Ultear was on him. She had smashed their lips together in a kiss, and Natsu couldn't react because his brain had completely shut down from a mental malfunction due to the events occurring. Ultear then pulled apart from him and leaned upward to place her mouth near his ear. "Come visit me sometime… privately," she whispered seductively. She then walked away from him, putting a lot of sway in her hips as she walked, and entered the doors to the meeting room.

Natsu just stood there, dumbfounded. He was doing his best to figure out what had just happened.

'_What the hell was that?!' _he thought to himself before awkwardly heading for the meeting room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Erza groggily opened her eyes. She tried her best to look around as she woke. She could feel a certain warmth around her. She believed that she recognized the warmth.

"Natsu?" She said as she tried to sit up, but was held back by a piercing pain in her side. She gripped at her waist as she winced in pain.

"Whoa, just try to relax, you put your body under a lot of stress." Gildarts came into her view. "Oh, and Natsu? No he's not here, but we got a comfy campfire." He said as he pointed toward the small fire he had made.

Erza laid back down on her back, her arm still slung over her waist. "How long was I unconscious?" She asked him.

"About six hours now," He said before handing her a jug of water. She saw it and slightly sat up so she could reach out and grab it. Once she got ahold of it she slowly brought it to her lips and took a drink.

"You know back there, if you fought like that, I mean without having to go into a blind rage, then you would be able to reach Natsu in no time." She stopped drinking and looked up to him, "But if you did, then the strain on your body would kill you before you had that chance."

She then looked down to her lap. Her hair overshadowing her eyes, not looking at Gildarts at all.

"You alright?" He then grew concerned

"Was it…" She started in a whisper, but trailed off after her voice broke a bit.

"Hmm?"

She then pulled herself together as best she could, "Was it true?"

"Was what true?" He asked starting to get confused.

"What you said before I became unconscious. How you felt what… I felt."

Gildarts sighed and then looked to the jug in his hand, he then sat there in a long silence. After some time he looked back up at her slowly. Erza was staring at him with a curious look. Gildarts then sighed once again.

"…Yes," he replied as if it were the hardest thing he'd ever had to say. Erza just continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I have fallen in love before Erza… In fact I was once married, believe it or not."

Erza just lightly sat up more, "Do you mind telling me what happened?" she asked him.

"…Only if you tell me about you and Natsu after I do." He said trying to strike a deal with her. Erza looked down for a moment. She knew that she wanted to embrace these feelings, but to just go out and tell them, that was a different story. She then lifted her head once again and met Gildarts' eyes with her own. She then, reluctantly, nodded.

"Ah, alright… where to begin?" He said as he brought his hand to his chin and scratched his scruffy beard. "I guess I should start with a name." Gildarts started as Erza just stared at him and listened intently.

"Cornelia… the first and only woman I have ever fallen in love with. When I met her, it was like… something told me we belonged together. At first when I asked her on a date, she rejected me. But that didn't stop me, I just kept throwing myself at her time and time again. Until one day she gave in and finally said yes. After that date we started to go out more and more. We had officially become a couple, but I wanted more than that…" He trailed off trying to think of what to say as to what happened next. Erza had never left his gaze, always listening, wanting to know this man's story.

"When I finally asked her to marry me, I was shocked, because unlike what had happened when I tried to get her to go out with me, she said yes the first time. After we got married, things were great… for a time. But you know me, I thought I always needed to travel, to work. I had done it so many times, that it started to infuriate her. We got into a fight one day when I came back from a two month job. She was furious, she screamed at me, asking me if I was really serious about the marriage. I did all I could to try and calm her down, but she wouldn't deal with it anymore. She left me, right then and there. And I haven't seen her in about eighteen years." He finished as he clenched the jug in his hands.

Erza looked away from him a moment, she felt sorry for him, she didn't want him to force him into telling her about something so sensitive. All she wanted was a reason as to why he believed he knew what she was feeling toward Natsu.

"I'm sorry Gildarts… I didn't know."

"I know, it's just… hard to talk about," he told her as he brought his hand over to his mouth and wiped it down his face.

Erza then got an idea, "Why don't you try contacting her. If you still love her that has to count for something. After all you haven't left for any jobs since you and Natsu came back months ago."

"Erza… I can't," He told her as his grip tightened around the jug.

"Why not, I mean it's not like—"

"I CAN'T BECAUSE SHE'S GONE!" He screamed as he crushed the jug with his hands, causing water to fly everywhere. Erza just looked in disbelief.

"W-what?"

"Cornelia passed away Erza, twelve years ago…" He replied as he started to calm down.

Erza was just shocked, "I-I'm sorry," she said as she looked down at the ground.

Gildarts sighed, "It's alright; I just got upset. You're not the first person to ask me about it though." Erza quickly looked at him puzzled. "One day out of the blue, Natsu asked me about my life earlier, and I ended up bringing Cornelia up then too."

Erza just took a moment to think, _'So Natsu knows too, I wonder if he understood what Gildarts felt when he talked about the love he had for his wife,'_ She then brought her hand to her chest and clenched it, thinking about Natsu.

"Something wrong?" Gildarts asked as he got concerned. Erza just looked to him.

"It's fine…"

Gildarts grew a slight smirk on his face. "Thinking about Natsu?" he asked slyly.

Erza then grew a blush on her face, she then waved her hands in front of her defensively, "W-what? No I…" but she trailed off, she didn't like lying about this subject.

"Erza…" he said to her in an egging voice. "You agreed that you'd speak after me. So… spill it."

Her face then grew completely bright red. "But I—"she tried to protest but Gildarts stopped her.

"You can't keep holding it in Erza, if you don't let it out soon, it might just eat you up and turn you into something you aren't.

Erza then sighed. She knew he was right, this was really starting to bother her. If she didn't admit it to someone, then it would swallow her whole and she would really change after that. And she couldn't let that happen.

"Alright… yes," she started. "I can't keep denying it anymore. You're right" She then looked to Gildarts with a stern look.

"I love Natsu."

Gildarts just grinned widely at her, "Now was that so hard," he started to laugh a bit. In turn, Erza didn't understand why, but she laughed to. Gildarts slowly started to die down on his laughter as he looked to Erza.

"Now, about what happened during the fight…"he started as she stopped laughing to. "I would say that anger of yours was going overboard, but hey, you got a pretty good hit on me." He said as he popped his neck.

"I'm sorry for that, I just felt… angry, and I don't know why," she told him as she started to stand up, she felt minor soreness now, but she could walk fine.

"Ah, don't worry about it, besides…" he continued as he gave a mocking grin. "It's what some people due when they fall in love."

As he finished he found himself on the ground. Erza was just above him and was still in her stance from when she punched him, and had a small popping vein on her forehead.

"Let's just get back to the guild."

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

"So you and Gray went on a mission together?" Erza asked Lucy as she took a sip of her drink. Her and Gildarts returned to the guild early in the morning and met with Mirajane as she was about to open up the hall. Later that day Lucy and Gray returned from a mission they took that entailed the wizards to steal and destroy some book.

"Yeah, it was actually kind of exciting," Lucy started. "We took the job and visited this guy named Kaby Lemon. He was the client and told us to break into a large mansion and burn a single book called Daybreak. At first we found out that the man living in the mansion was looking for maids. So I decided to disguise as a young maid looking to work there."

"But she screwed it up with her ugly," Happy pointed out as he had gone with them since Natsu and Makarov had to go alone.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy shouted, infuriated with his comment.

"Ah!" Happy then flew behind Erza's shoulder and popped his head lightly to look over. "Erza, Lucy's being mean."

Erza sighed and petted Happy's head, "its ok Happy, I'm sure she won't hurt you."

Lucy then relaxed a bit and sighed before continuing her tale, "Anyway, he wouldn't take me, saying my looks didn't fit the bill, that blind old crook-"

"…So we went with Plan B," Gray cut in as he leaned against the bar. "We jumped in through a window at the top of the mansion, found the library and book. But Lucy kept pleading with me not to rip the damn thing apart."

"That's because I made a judgment call, and it turned out to be right." She argued.

"Yeah, but you didn't figure it out till I had to beat up all of his ugly maids, and a couple of mercenary punks. Even after we completed the job, we didn't get paid."

"Hey, it's not my fault they ended up being broke in the first place." Lucy told him.

"Guess you both were just stupid," Happy inquired as he came up from behind Erza.

"SHUT IT CAT!" they both yelled at him in unison.

"Ah! Erza save me!" he shouted before shooting down behind Erza once again.

After Gray and Lucy finished their story, the doors to the guild flew open.

"Oi! I'm back!" Natsu shouted across the hall.

"Hey!" replied most of the guild as Natsu walked in with a smirk.

After Mira's regular welcome back hug and Erza fuming due to it, Natsu proceeded to the bar where Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Gray were sitting.

"Welcome back Natsu, how was your trip?" Erza asked him as he sat down on his stool.

"Umm…" Natsu had to think a second before he responded, because he knew just one slip up with what happened with Ultear and this guild would need months of repair from him being tossed about by Erza. "It was… something."

"You were gone longer than expected," she said before looking back to the entrance. "Where's master?"

"Oh, right," he lifted up his arm and pointed up his index finger as if he had just remembered something. "After Gramps and I finished that thing with the Saints, he got a message telling us to both head to Era and meet with the Council."

"What did they want?" Erza asked him now slightly concerned.

"They just wanted to tell us that some Dark Guild is making a move…" Natsu then placed his hand to his chin going back into thought. "Now what was there name...? Eishenfall… Shnizendoll?" he said as repeating names that made no sense.

"You mean Eisenwald?" Erza asked.

"That's them!" he said as he snapped his fingers.

"Leave it to flame-brain to mess up a guild name," Gray said to no one in particular.

"Council said they wanted a small team from Fairy Tail to investigate what they are doing."

"So where is the master?" Erza asked once again.

"He had another meeting in Clover Town with the other guild masters. He sent me ahead and told me to make a small team to head to where the guild is at and try our best to disband them." He told them with a grin.

"So whose this group gonna be?" Gray blurted as he was curious on whom all was going with him.

"Well that's easy, me, Erza, Happy, and…" Natsu looked around trying to look for a certain crash mage. "Where's Gildarts?"

"He took a job and said he'll be back in about a month." Erza told him nonchalantly.

"What?! Of all the times he decides to take a job, he does it now!" Natsu shouted, Erza simply nodded in response. Natsu then let out a deep sigh and slumped down. He lifted his head back up with a less than enthusiastic look on his face. "I guess we'll just have to take someone else."

Natsu then started to think as he looked around the other guild members, '_Well, it looks like Laxus isn't here, not that he would actually help. I don't think Elfman's really up to it, and we can't take Levy without Jet and Droy following along. Maybe Mystogan…? No damn it, he's never here! Then maybe…' _

"Hey Natsu, what about me and Gray," Lucy brought up to his attention.

Natsu's gaze then caught Gray, who was just sitting there staring at him. '_No…no, no… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, definitely not!'_

"I think that might actually be a good idea Lucy," Erza inquired.

'_No Erza, not you too!'_

"I don't know…" Happy stated as he thought about it.

'_That 'a boy Happy!'_

"But I think it might be fun!" The blue fur ball finally stated.

'_DAMN IT!_'

"Well Natsu?" Erza asked him.

'_Alright. Alright. I need to take charge here, I mean, I'm the Wizard Saint, right? All I gotta say is that Gray can't go… ok, yeah, let's do it!' _He then looked up with a serious look knowing what he needed to say. But one look at Erza's scowl, and his plans fell apart, "Sure!" he said with a grin. '_SHIT!'_

Gray just looked away with a look that said he couldn't care less, "Why should I have to tag along with flame-breath?" After Gray finished he could feel a dark chill creeping up his spine, which was unusual since the cold never bothered him. He nervously looked over his shoulder to see Erza, glaring at him with a stare of pure evil.

"Because Gray," she started with her teeth gritted, "the master requested a group to investigate. Would you like to defy those orders and face… 'Punishment'?" She said the last word with a smirk that matched her evil glare.

"N-no ma'am," He said nervously as he stood straight off his stool and froze.

"Good… and by the way…" Erza started, "Put some clothes on!"

Gray quickly looked down to see he was in his trousers, "Damn it!" he shouted before running off to find his clothes.

Returning to her blank stare, Erza then turned to face Lucy. "Are you sure you would like to come with us?"

"Well…" she stood there and thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure what Dark Guilds are, but they sound bad."

"I see… Then allow me to explain." Erza told her before standing up from her stool and headed towards an unusually round man wearing a pointy hat and holding a paint palette. "Reedus, may I borrow your light pen?" She asked him.

"Oui." He told her before handing her a light-colored pen with an arched clip, its end having a small sphere. The nib of it glowed as she was handed it. Erza then returned to the bar. She then used the pen to draw a glowing diagram in the air. She labeled names of guilds, the Magic Council, and the Wizard Saints. Once she finished she looked to Lucy.

"First, before I can tell you about Dark Guilds, you'll have to understand the chart for the wizard organization." She said as she pointed toward the section at the top. "The law above all wizards is governed by the Magic Council, they co-exist with the government to ensure laws that mages are to abide by. If a mage goes against these laws, they are to be tried under them." She then moved down to a section below the one she was just on. "Next we have the Ten Wizard Saints…"

"Wait," Lucy butted in, "I remember back when we had that mess in Hargeon, Natsu told those military guys he was a Wizard Saint." She said as she looked to Natsu, who was sitting with his head flat on the counter, loathing in his own self-defeat.

Erza smirked a bit, "That's correct," Lucy then looked back to her. "The reason that Natsu had so much authority in that situation was because of his status. The Ten Wizard Saints are those that are labeled the strongest mages in the known magic world."

Lucy eyes widened in shock as she looked back to Natsu in utter surprise, "R-really… Natsu's that strong?!" she said as Natsu let out a groan. Erza nodded in response to her question.

"To be more precise, Natsu and master are both Wizard Saints."

"Wow… what about that Gildarts guy, is he one?"

Erza just looked at her blankly, "No, he is not among them," she told Lucy nonchalantly.

"But didn't you say that he was Natsu's mentor? How could he not be one?" she asked her while confused.

"Lucy, being a Wizard Saint isn't only about being strong and powerful. They are also expected to set an example to wizards below them, to show them that power like there's should only be used in extreme circumstances. Gildarts isn't like that, he uses his magic recklessly, and destroys quite a bit because it is unstable. So, even with his strength, I don't think they will be recruiting him anytime soon."

"Oh," Lucy simply replied.

"As I was going to say earlier, the Wizard Saints are right underneath the Council when it comes to authority. The only people they don't have jurisdiction over are the guild-masters. The Saints report directly to the Council, and some can join a guild or just fare on their own, being relayed information from the Council or other Saints."

"Ok, that's very interesting," Lucy said as she stared at Natsu in awe.

"Well, there are a few that are," Erza said as she looked down at Natsu fondly.

Lucy became confused at first, "Hmm?" She looked up but only saw Erza continue to a section next to the Wizard Saints.

"Anyway, the other group that reports to the Council directly would be the guild-masters. This group is full of others like master, who run and oversee the guilds and control the wizards that are in their guilds. They also maintain connections with one another so they can relay information between each other."

"So the guilds stay connected?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, creating bonds is important, whether it be by guilds, or wizards from other guilds." Erza told her matter-of-factly.

"Alright so I think I get this whole guild system, now could you tell me about Dark Guilds?"

Erza nodded as she pointed over to a side section she had made. "Dark Guilds are guilds that were once part of the leagues, or have never been a part of the system. Either way their namesake suggests such, they are sadistic and cruel wizards who only work jobs that involve evil deeds. For instance, they accept thieving, blackmailing, and even assassination missions."

Lucy then started to shiver in slight fear, "R-really?"

"Yes, they thrive off the suffering of others and only wish pain upon those that stand in their way, whether they be enemy or ally. It matters very little to them."

"So this Dark Guild that we're going after… are they as dangerous." She asked hastily.

Erza took a moment to answer, "Yes, I'm sure that if they had the chance, they would not hesitate to kill us."

"Not that I would let them," Natsu spoke up as he finally shook himself out of his stupor. His face was serious as he spoke.

"So just how strong are you Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

He then looked to her out of the corner of his eye, "Let's just say Lucy… As long as I breathe, none of my friends will come to harm if I can help it."

"Natsu…" She said as she thought what he said was touching.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic fire freak." Gray blurted out as he walked back up and sat down in his seat, fully clothed. "I know for sure I won't need your help."

"And who said you were my friend, pervert." Natsu claimed.

"That reminds me," Gray said as he summoned in ice sword in his hand and pointed it toward Natsu. "I need to let off some steam."

Natsu just smirked at him, "the only steam that will be let off, is the steam coming from your little ice magic as I melt everything you dish out."

"You wanna test that?!" Gray shouted as he stood up.

"Enough!" Erza said as she hit the counter with her fist making it shake. "You two need to get over this rivalry already."

"Y-yes ma'am," Gray said as he added in a salute while standing straight.

"Hey he started it," Natsu told her.

"And I'm ending it." She replied to him before sighing deeply, "Let's all just meet at the train station tomorrow, we'll sort out everything else then." She then turned back to Natsu, "Natsu, I would like you to walk me home tonight, I want to… discuss something with you." After she finished she headed for the door.

Natsu then let out a small sigh. "Alright," he said as he got up from his seat and followed her out.

"Wait for me!" Happy said as he flew after them.

"Actually Happy, could you just go home and wait while Natsu and I talked privately." Erza told the flying cat.

"But—"

"It's okay Happy, I'll see you at home in a little while." Natsu told him and flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh, ok" Happy replied as he gloomily flew out of the guild ahead of them.

"Shall we go now?" Erza asked Natsu, and he responded to her with a nod.

After the two exited out the hall, Lucy was a bit concerned.

"What was that about?" She asked out loud.

"I'm sure she's just curious about what happened during his trip," Lucy turned to see Mira on the other side of the bar cleaning dishes with a rag.

"I haven't really seen those to apart since I met them," she then looked to Mira. "Are they…" she then gestured by connecting her index fingers together and slightly tugged on them, not being able to pull them apart.

Mira then panicked, "NO!" she shouted. Lucy just looked at her in surprise and confusion. Others from the guild also looked to the counter to see what the problem was. Mira then realized what she did, lightly grew a blush as she cleared her throat. "At least, I don't think they are."

'_Or I hope they aren't'_ she thought as she vigorously rubbed at the glass in her hands.

"Ok… well then what's their relationship?" She asked Mira.

"Ah, well…" Mira then stopped. She had seen Natsu and Erza continue through jobs for the past few months that he had come back. She didn't really get an inside scoop on what actually happened between them. It actually upset her thinking that they might actually be a couple. "I-I don't know." She finally said.

"I'll tell ya *hic*," They both turned to see Cana who was walking to them, but faltering as she had become a drunk. "You see Luzy… Thoze twoo have been together since they got back. Sooo, we can only assume *hic* that they have… tied the knot." She said sluggishly as she leaned against the counter to the bar.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Welll, how else do you egshplain it *hic*."

"Alright Cana, I think you've had quite enough," Mira said angrily as Cana raised her head slowly to meet her gaze. "I'm cutting you off."

"Huh…? But whyyy?" she said before falling off her stool and landing on the floor, then becoming unconscious.

"Whoa, Cana!" Lucy shouted out. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"You know… I couldn't care less right now." Mira said as she picked up a box and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"What was it you wanted to talk about Erza?" Natsu asked as they strolled down a street with his hands behind his head and leaned back a bit as they walked.

"Well I uh…" She thought of something to bring up, "I just wanted to talk to you about your trip."

"Didn't I tell you about it already?" He asked.

"I meant if there were any other details that you want to talk about."

Natsu started to panic, '_Crap! Does she know…? How could she know?!' _Erza then looked to him waiting for a response, and he just grinned at her as he continued his thoughts. '_Alright Natsu, just calm down… she probably doesn't know, that would explain while I still have most of my blood in me. So let's just try to keep it slow and easy.'_

"Nope, nothing to talk about!" he said quickly his voice nearly breaking at the end as he gave her a nervous smile. Erza soon became suspicious.

"Natsu…" He looked down to her still wearing his nervous smile. "What happened?"

"N-nothing," he replied with a stutter.

"I know when you're lying to me Natsu."

"No, no I…" he scratched the back of my head. '_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! What do I say to get her off my case? I could try…' _Natsu grinned once again getting an idea in his head. "Oh hey Gramps! You're back already." As he looked past Erza toward an alleyway and waved. Erza turned around to look to where he was looking. She only saw an empty alley, nothing but trash and small debris sprawled about it.

"Uh Natsu, who are you—"She turned to see Natsu was gone. She then turned to spot a figure running at incredible speeds through the town, leaving a large dust cloud build up behind him. Erza then grew angry, "NATSU!" she screamed as she went after him.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

Lucy and Gray were the first to show up at the train station. Lucy had gotten up early due to her excitement on this trip that they were going on. Gray was there early so he wouldn't have to face Erza's wrath for being late.

Said scarlet haired mage was now approaching the two. Behind her she pulled a large wagon that consisted of a large array of luggage. When Lucy saw this she freaked out a bit by the sight of it.

"That's a lot of luggage!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the wagon.

"You can never be too prepared," Erza told her.

"Yeah, so where the hell is fire-breath?" Gray asked impatiently. Erza became somewhat angry at the abruptness of Natsu's departure last night. She wanted to talk to him, Gildarts had informed her that the best way for her to relieve herself of the pent up stress, was to just to confess to Natsu. She was hesitant and wasn't sure if she would actually tell him right then and there. But she never got the chance as he ran off in a hurry. She then just returned home, very frustrated with him.

"I do not know, but if he doesn't show up soon I'll…" she tightened her grip on the wagon, almost breaking the handle on it. Gray jumped behind Lucy so he wouldn't have to be the victim of her rampage.

In a corner a little distance away from the threesome, their stood a familiar Dragonslayer, nervously watching them from behind a pillar.

"Natsu, why are we hiding again?" Happy asked.

"Well because Happy…" Natsu thought for a second. He didn't want to tell him that Erza was mad at him. If he did the blue cat would just fly over and ask her what the problem was, which was something Natsu did not need to deal with right now. Then he thought of something to keep Happy preoccupied, "We're just…uh… playing Ninja, Happy."

"Really?" Happy asked as he got excited, he then went into his 'Ninja' pose. "NINJA!"

Natsu ignored the playful feline and focused on the three ahead of him. When he saw Erza tense he was a bit nervous, but he decided to suck it up and go over already. He thought since Gray and Lucy were there to that she would not wail on him. As he approached he waved his arm up to greet them and placed a grin on his face.

"Yo," he said nonchalantly as they noticed him. Then Happy, who at first followed behind him thinking they were gonna jump them 'Ninja style', was now disappointed.

"Aww, Natsu, I thought we were gonna jump them." He said sadly.

"Going to what?" Erza brought up as she got even more irritated. Natsu then waved his hands in front of him in defense.

"I-it's nothing, Happy was just playing a game." He replied.

Erza let out a deep sigh before looking back up at him with a stern look. "We need to take a train to Onibus. From there we can continue our investigation for Eisenwald."

They all nodded and headed onto the train. After the train took off they all sat in silence as they left past the station. Lucy finally broke it by speaking up.

"So…. Natsu."

"Hmm?" he said as he tore his gaze away from the window to respond to her.

"From what I've been hearing from around the guild; you are the real Salamander."

Natsu just raised his eyebrow, "Yeah… what about it?"

"Well is it true you use some strong fire magic?" She asked him.

"Well, it is fire magic." He told her as he held up his palm and lit a flame in his hand without even thinking about it. "But it isn't anything like what that imposter in Hargeon used."

Lucy became confused, "Then what it is, exactly."

"Natsu uses Dragonslayer magic," Erza butted in all of the sudden.

"Dragonslayer magic?" Lucy started, "Is that because you were raised by a dragon?"

Natsu just nodded. "Yep, Igneel taught me how to use it when I was young." He stated with a smirk. "But that's not the only magic I know."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Gray looked over curious, he was also clueless as to Natsu having other magic than that of a Dragonslayer.

"I can also use a bit of Crash magic." Gray then shot up a bit, shocked.

"W-what? Gildarts actually taught you that?" He asked.

Natsu then looked to him slyly, "Jealous?" he asked mockingly.

Gray just looked away after being teased, "Whatever."

Lucy was confused; she had never heard of this type of magic before. And by Gray's surprise, she could now tell it was powerful.

"So uh… what's Crash magic?" She finally brought up.

Natsu was about to answer, but Erza beat him to it, "Crash magic is a very powerful and very destructive type of magic. It gives the caster the ability to smash anything they come into contact with."

"That's incredible!" Lucy said in awe.

Erza nodded, "But it is also very dangerous. For those who are proficient in Crash magic, if they become unfocused and aren't paying attention to what they are doing, then they can cause unintentional mass destruction."

"That sounds… unpleasant." Lucy said nervously.

"Yeah, that's more of Gildarts though." Natsu started. "He only really taught me how to use it defensively, so I can block out certain magic. The good thing about that is that I don't have to worry about destroying everything I bump into." He stated with a grin.

"That's impressive," She said before turning to Erza, "So Erza what do you—"Lucy was cut off as they all heard the whistle of the train letting the passengers know they had reached their destination. Erza then got up and looked to Lucy.

"I'll tell you about it later," She told her before gesturing for Gray, Lucy, and Happy to exit the train. Once they were gone she looked to Natsu, who was for some reason sniffing the air. "Natsu?"

He stood up and walked to her. Natsu proceeded to whisper something in her ear. After he was done he looked to her and she gave him a nod of confirmation. She then exited the train, while Natsu just turned around and sat back down in his seat.

Erza then walked to the three waiting on the terminal. Gray took notice of Natsu's absence and spoke up. "Hey, where's flame-brain? Wasn't he right behind you?"

Erza just continued on past them. Happy flew behind her without hesitation. Lucy and Gray looked to each other with confused expressions before dashing after them.

"…uh, Erza?" Lucy leaned forward trying to catch Erza's attention as she caught up next to her.

"There's been a change of plans. We need to find a way to stop the train for when Natsu gives the signal." She told them while still looking forward.

"What?" Gray and Lucy asked in unison, completely confused by what they were told.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?" Natsu was sitting with one leg crossed over his other as the train had started to move again. He looked away from the window to see a man at average height with black hair put back into a spiky ponytail.

'_He wreaks of death, definitely the same guy I've been smelling,' _Natsu thought to himself. "Nope, go ahead," he grinned and gestured toward the seat.

"Thank you," the man sat down and looking out the window. "It is quite a nice day."

'_Cut the Crap!' _Natsu thought but kept himself in check, "Sure is."

The man's gaze then turned down to Natsu's guild mark, "Ah, so you're a member of Fairy Tail, huh?"

"Hmm… oh yeah, that I am," Natsu replied as he kept his fake grin up.

"I envy you, being in a normal guild and all." He told him.

'_Got'cha' _Natsu thought as his fake smile became a real one. He then caught the man's foot as it came toward him.

"You legal guilds, acting all high and mighty because you think your status means you're worth a damn. You fools are nothing compared to me and my guild, Eisenwald!" He shouted as he smirked, but then his eyes widened in shock as he saw Natsu had a hold of his foot.

"You know…" He said before tightening his grip on the foot. He then bent it causing a pop, effectively breaking the man's ankle. Before the man could even register the pain, Natsu had him in a choke hold. "You prideful dark mages just make my job easier."

The man looked down at him as he winced in pain, unable to speak or let out a shout due to Natsu's hold on him.

"Now… Tell me everything about Eisenwald!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you guys go, a new intense chapter to enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride – Chapter 6: Team Natsu's assault!**


	6. Team Natsu's Assualt

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Revisions - 1/9/17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 6: Team Natsu's Assault!**

* * *

"Now… Tell me everything about Eisenwald!" Natsu shouted at the man he was choking.

He loosened his grip enough so the man was able to just get out his voice.

"You can't… do this… this means war… with Eisenwald!" he said as he stopped in between phrases due to the pain of Natsu's grip around his neck.

"Well that sounds fun," Natsu gave an evil smirk. "Beating the crap out of your murderous buddies might just be what I need."

As soon as Natsu finished, the train abruptly halted. It sent Natsu flying forward, making him lose his grip on the man, who also fell to the floor.

'_Damn it! I told Erza to wait for my signal. What the hell are they doing?'_ He thought as he laid on the floor. Once he rose to his feet, he saw the man, he was holding up a moment ago, standing and rubbing his bruised neck.

"You'll pay for that. Eisenwald will make you pay!" he shouted at him with a strained voice. The man's shadow then began to shape into multiple other snake-like shadows. They formed mouths and eyes, and they all looked to Natsu with a stare of bloodlust.

"**SHADOW OROCHI!**" he screamed as he sent the shadows to attack Natsu. Natsu just stood there and smirked.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"I said I'm sorry Erza," Happy pleaded as he hung on to the top of the magical four-wheeler. Erza was placing much of her magic into the SE-plug; making the wheeler drive fast at an incredible speed.

"I told you, Happy, to wait to press the Emergency stop until after Natsu gave the signal!" she shouted over the sound of the roaring motor.

"But it was big and red; it was just begging to be head-butted!" he screamed.

"That's the dumbest explanation ever!" Lucy shouted as she leaned outside the window of the wheeler.

Gray was hanging on the top of the wheeler. He was being thrown about, having to hold tightly onto the roof as the wheeler sped on the rugged terrain. "What kind of signal did fl—"

He was interrupted as one of the cars on the train exploded. As the debris settled a bit they saw another train quickly pass by on the other set of rails.

"Never mind," he said as his sweat dropped.

"We need to reach Natsu!" Erza said as she sent another surge of magic into the SE-plug.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

'_Damn… I guess I over did it a bit' _Natsu thought as he looked around. After the man attacked with his shadows, Natsu condensed his flames into his palms and sent out a small sphere to detonate once the shadows reached it. Intentionally, he wanted to create a makeshift flash explosive to dissipate the shadows. Unintentionally, the explosive was a lot stronger than he expected it to be.

When the flames started to fade out, Natsu took a look around the car, which had one of the walls that faced out blown away. He did not see the Eisenwald member he was interrogating anywhere.

Natsu scoffed, '_Bastard must've jumped the other train while I was distracted.'_ Natsu took a step forward only for his foot to knock into something. He looked down and saw a small duffle bag. Natsu crouched down to check it out. While sifting through it, he only found a long flute. But it was very irregular. At one end it had a skull with three eyes. On the other end it looked to have root-like cutouts.

'_What the hell is this? Some kind of flute?' _Natsu thought to himself. '_Is this what that guy was holding onto?'_ He shrugged, assuming that it might be important, he placed it back into the duffle bag and carried it. He looked around the car before walking to the new hole he made. '_Well I better go and find the oth—'_As Natsu hopped off the train, he was hit by the grille of a certain magical four-wheeler that sent him flying.

Erza abruptly stopped the wheeler as soon as she saw a blur of pink. "Natsu!"

Gray was not expecting this, as he was sent flying forward as well. He landed on the hard ground in front of the wheeler.

"Oww! What the hell?!" Gray shouted as he sat up, tenderly rubbing his forehead. Erza just ignored him and ran past him toward Natsu, who was still lying on the ground quite a ways away from where he was hit. Once she reached him, he had already started to get up.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked as she helped him up. Natsu held his hand behind his neck before popping it, relieving the pressure in it.

"Yeah I'll be f—"Erza then pounded her fist into his head in frustration.

"You idiot! Why did you think you needed to blow up a train car?!" She screamed at him.

Natsu also got a bit angry by her reaction. "I was just trying to capture some Eisenwald goon. And I would have had him if you hadn't had stopped the damn train when you did!" he shouted back at her.

Erza was a bit shocked, she did not think Natsu would get angry with her like that so easily. She then looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't follow the instructions you gave me." She then leaned forward and turned her head so her cheek was facing Natsu. "Please hit me." She requested.

Natsu sighed deeply, "No Erza I'm not going to hit you, and I'm sorry for getting angry." Erza looked to him. "I just was irritated that I had the guy and lost him. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"Natsu…" Erza then formed a small blush on her cheeks from his thoughtfulness. She shook her head trying to stay on topic. "Uh… so you found a member of Eisenwald?"

Natsu thought he spotted a little red on her face, but decided to ignore it. "Y-yeah, he was boastin' about his dark buddies, saying they were a big deal." He looked around and spotted the duffle bag that had the strange flute he picked up. He made his way toward it, once he picked it back up he headed back over to Erza. "I think that guy jumped onto that other passing train, but he dropped this." Erza took the duffle bag as he handed it to her. She sifted through it and only found the flute. She pulled it out and looked to Natsu, puzzled.

"What is it?"

Natsu shrugged, "Don't got a clue." He said with a grin. Erza smiled a bit at his antics.

"Well, why don't we bring the others up to speed?" She asked him to which he nodded in confirmation.

As they returned to the wheeler, Lucy was bandaging a cut Gray had received on his head due to being thrown from the top of the wheeler onto the rugged ground.

"You wanna tell us what that was about, fire-breath?" Gray asked as Natsu and Erza approached.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself, pervert." He told the ice mage as he threw the duffle bag into Gray's lap. Gray picked up the bag and looked at it curiously. Then as he opened it and looked in, he raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is this?" he lifted up the flute and studied it with confusion.

"Don't know," Natsu started. "Some Eisenwald goon was on the train. After a little… scuffle we had, I found this figuring he had dropped it."

"Where is this goon now?" Gray asked him after inspecting the object in his possession.

"Probably jumped that train," Natsu pointed to the train that was becoming a small dot in the distance.

"Probably?"

"Well there really isn't any other place he could have gone," Natsu replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Leave it to you to…" Gray trailed off as he saw Lucy out of the corner of his. He turned to see she was shaking in fear. "Hey Lucy, you alright?" He then followed her horror filled eyes to the flute that he was grasping.

"That flute…No, it can't be… it's just to be a story… but…" Lucy stuttered between phrases. "If that flute is what I think it is… Then it's," She then jumped back in fear. "T-that's gotta be Lullaby… the Magic of Death!"

"Say what?!" Gray said as he dropped the flute back in the bag.

"I've only read it from a book, but there is a forbidden magic called 'murder by curse', this is what Lullaby is!" Lucy told them.

"So it casts 'death' on a person, that's black magic. The deadliest of magic." Erza said as she gritted her teeth.

"Well, good thing I took it from that goon," Natsu brought up as he grinned, "Or we would be in big trouble."

Erza chuckled, "You're right Natsu." She then turned her attention to where the train, where they assumed the man from Eisenwald had escaped on, was heading. "If we are to continue are mission, I suggest we head after that train. Perhaps we'll be led to others from Eisenwald."

Natsu looked to her with his grin, then dropped it down to a simple smirk. "Yeah, that'd be the best idea."

The all hopped back on the four-wheeler, but when Erza tried going for the SE-plug, Natsu had snatched it up. She looked to him, confused, "Natsu?"

"C'mon Erza, you gotta keep your reserves high, you might just need them." He responded to her with a grin. Erza was about to argue, but she realized it would be in vain. She got into the compartment with Happy, Gray, and Lucy.

Gray noticed this and tensed up, "I-is flame-brain driving?" he asked in slight fear. Erza nodded while securing on her seat belt. Hearing this, Happy landed onto Erza's lap. She then fastened her arms around the cats waist, making him secure.

"No seatbelt Lucy? That's bold," Happy told the celestial mage with a mocking tone.

Lucy was too busy watching Gray hurryingly secure on his seat belt to hear the blue furball's warning before it was too late. "Huh—"

As soon as she got her reply out, she was sent face first into the seat across from her. The speed of the wheeler was so fast that Lucy could not move from her current position.

"Nope, guess you're just stupid." Happy teased.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Hurry up! Get all the passengers off the train now!" Boomed the voice from a sinister looking man.

He was tall, his hair was white. He was shirtless, showing off a large tattoo that spread across his chest and shoulders. Over his shoulders was slung a large blade that was connected to a scythe that he held in his hand. He pointed and shouted at his guild members, and they followed his orders without hesitation.

"Eisenwald is taking over!" He yelled out with an evil grin creeping on his face. The guild members started to shove people off the train. They had hijacked as soon as it arrived at Kunugi Station. The tall man looked around trying to find a specific Eisenwald member he couldn't spot. "Where the hell is Kageyama?!"

"Erigor…" The same man who Natsu had tried to interrogate was limping toward the reaper. Erigor turned to see that Kageyama was limping on one foot, and had several burn marks on his arms. He then raised in eyebrow; not in concern, but in grudged suspicion.

"The hell happened to you?" The large man asked as he eyed Kageyama's injuries.

"Uh… well I ran into some trouble after receiving Lullaby."

"What kind of trouble? And speaking of which… where is Lullaby?" Erigor inquired as he lifted the large scythe from his shoulders.

Kageyama tensed as he saw the ace of Eisenwald take hold of his weapon. "Umm… well to answer you're first question, I was on another train before this one. While there, I was attacked by the Salamander." He started, but proceeded quickly as Erigor seemed to prep his reaper to strike. "B-but, I managed to get away from him. Although… to answer your second question. I kind of… uh…" He looked to the large man innocently, "dropped… it." After finishing he barely had time to jump back before Erigor quickly swung his scythe down, creating a large hole in the floor of the car. Unfortunately for Kageyama, he was forced to jump back on his broken ankle. Which in turn caused him much pain as he stumbled to the floor and hit his head. As he rubbed his head he looked about sheepishly to the menacing reaper.

"IDIOT!" He shouted, "how could you be so stupid?! We need that flute for our plans! Without it we can't kill those damn fools in Clover!" Erigor glared at Kageyama with a killing intent in his eyes.

"H-hold on!" he stammered trying to think of something to say to save his skin. Then he remembered that he lost it after his encounter with Natsu. "S-Salamander… he has to have it. After all, I lost it after he attacked me."

"Tch! So all we have to do is kill that goodie, goodie Saint bastard, huh?" Erigor said as he mused his options. "Eh, what the hell? Men!" he shouted as he got the attention of most of the members from Eisenwald. "Find that pink-haired bastard, Salamander, kill him and take back the flute he has."

"RIGHT!" Most of them shouted in unison.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Way to go, match stick," Gray told Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How was I supposed to know it couldn't take that much?" Natsu tore off the busted SE-plug cufflink that was still wrapped around his wrist. After reaching the town, the wheeler had malfunctioned and the cords connecting the SE-plug to the wheeler burned up. Natsu at first panicked and kept maneuvering through the streets, trying to run down the speed. But that came to end as they crashed into a building. Before anyone could pull them away and blame them for damages, they snuck off down an alleyway.

"That is why I didn't want you driving," Erza elaborated irritatingly as they made their way to the train station.

"Whatever… I got us here quick enough, didn't I?" they all decided to ignore Natsu as they approached a crowd of people.

Lucy was the first to bring up what was on their minds, "What's going on?"

A large crowd clouded some of their view, but Erza was able to see the entrance to the station was being blocked off. Many military guards stood trying to keep civilians out.

"Assuming that the man we're hunting was on a train heading here. I can only guess that Eisenwald has taken it over." Erza theorized.

After hearing what Erza told them, Natsu smirked. Popping his knuckles he faced the station, "seriously, these idiots just make it too easy."

Lucy stared at him, dumbfounded, "c'mon Natsu, take this seriously. What if someone was hurt by these guys?"

Natsu looked back her with an emotionless face, "then that just means they get an even harsher beating, it's as simple as that."

"Aye!" interjected Happy.

Erza stepped forward to get their attention, "if we're going after them, we should go now."

They all nodded to her. The group proceeded through the crowd to reach the entrance.

Above through a window in a station, members of Eisenwald and Erigor were watching the Fairy Tail team approach. One member looked to the scythe mage, "Uh, Erigor? If you wanted us to hunt'em then why are we still waiting in here?" Erigor had a smirk the entire time while watching the Fairies pass.

"I got a better idea. Take everybody and head back to the main terminal, understand?"

"RIGHT!" shouted the members who were with him.

Once they reached the guards, Erza initiated her… 'questioning' method on them.

"What's the situation?" she asked one of them.

"Uh… who ar—"The poor guard never got to finish as he was knocked from consciousness by Erza who head-butted him. She then proceeded to the next closest guard.

"What's the situation?" she repeated. Before the guard even had to time to look to her, he was also head-butted. Erza continued on with each guard that was seemingly blocking the entrance.

Lucy tensed for every time Erza assaulted each guard without thought. "Umm… shouldn't we try to stop her?"

"I wouldn't," Gray responded nervously, hoping he would not be next after the guards.

Natsu was doing his best to hold back his laugh, "Why should we? This is hilarious."

"You're crazy!" Lucy screamed at him. Natsu just smiled at her remark. "Isn't anyone in Fairy Tail normal?"

"This is normal," Happy said to which a nervous Gray and a grinning Natsu nodded. Lucy just let out a deep exhale.

Erza turned to her group after knocking out the last guard. Gray and Lucy tensed when she glared at them. "When need to hurry inside." She told them.

"Finally," Natsu said as he rushed into the building.

Once they made it to the first hallway, Lucy's eyes widened. Spread about the room were the bodies of some of the military that was sent in after Eisenwald. Some unconscious, some… not so. Lucy was horrified by the scene as she continued down the hallway. But what put her to a standstill, was the sight of something much more gruesome. A few of the guards were decapitated, their heads looking as if they had been easily sliced off. Lucy shook in complete fear and horror as she saw this gory scene. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder, which caused her to tense at first. She was then pulled away so she could no longer look at the dead guards.

"C'mon Lucy," Natsu calmly spoke to her. "You don't need to see this."

"W-who could do that?" She barely could get the words out of her mouth.

Natsu kept his face forward to where they were heading with a glare of deadly intent, "Someone who's going to regret it."

Lucy looked to him. She saw the look in his eyes. But instead of the relief she was hoping to receive, she felt a tinge of fear. She feared of what Natsu meant by what he said if his glare was an indication of what he was going to do.

The team finally made it to the end of the hallway, only to find themselves in the main terminal of the station. Once they reached the room, they found themselves surrounded by the entirety of Eisenwald as they all stared at them with glares and snickers.

"You have finally decided to join us, huh Fairies?" They all turned their head to see Erigor, sitting somewhat cross-legged at the top of a stare case while holding his scythe. "We were worried you wouldn't make it in time."

"Are you… Shinigami Erigor?" Erza asked the tall man who was leering down at them.

"Ooo, perceptive little-red. Why yes I am that Shinigami Erigor," he then looked to Natsu with a smirk. "Try and remember that as I slice each of your heads off of your shoulders."

"What the hell?" They all turned to look at Natsu. Natsu had turned his head slightly because he felt a small nudge from behind him. Kageyama had used his shadow form to sneak behind the group while they were distracted and grabbed Lullaby from Natsu's belt.

"Got it," he said as he quickly retreated back into his shadows. Natsu panicked a bit after he realized what Kageyama took.

"Bastard!" he swung down quickly with his fist, only to barely miss Kageyama as he moved his form quickly to Erigor's side. Once Natsu's fist hit the ground, it created large cracks as well as shaking the room. Some members of Eisenwald tensed in fear at this.

"Temper, Salamander," Erigor mocked as Kageyama handed him Lullaby.

"What do you plan on doing with Lullaby?" Erza shouted at him slightly panicking knowing that one of deadliest items has just been laid in the hands of a merciless killer.

"Well that's quite easy to answer. You see, we were simply bored." He replied with a devious smirk. He then started to rise up in the air.

"He can fly?!" Lucy shouted.

"He's using wind magic!" Happy pointed out.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep…" Erigor replied before gesturing to the members. "Men! Attack!" he shouted before he quickly flew back through a hallway on the level above them.

Eisenwald wasted no time to attack. They charged with both their own magic and some magical weapons that they possessed. Some were a bit reluctant to attack, as they recognized both Fairy Tail's Salamander and Titania. They were also right to fear, because they and most of the other members of Eisenwald were being easily struck down by the group of Fairies in front of them.

"We're wasting time here!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed a charging dark mage by the face and threw him into another member coming at him.

"You're right," she replied after knocking a mage out with the hilt of her sword. She then looked to Natsu, "You and Gray need to head after him. Who knows what he plans to do with that flute, but we can't give him any chance to use it."

Natsu side stepped a blast from one of the dark mages magic guns and sent him flying through a crowd of other mages by flicking his finger on the dark mages forehead. "Alright fine!" he yelled before looking to Gray, "stripper!"

"Right!" Gray jumped back before he froze a group of Eisenwald mages. He then jumped toward Natsu. As he landed, Natsu gripped on his shoulder with one hand. He sent a burst of fire magic through his legs to send the two into the air, knocking back the mages surrounding them. They then flew to the balcony overlooking the first floor where Erza, Lucy, and Happy were fighting. They rushed down the hallway they saw Erigor take.

Back with Erza and Lucy, more and more dark mages just kept coming.

"Jeez, how many are there?" Lucy complained as she sent Tauros to defend her from incoming assailants.

"Too many!" Happy said as he clocked a mage by flying quickly and head-butting him.

"Don't let up!" Erza screamed as she summoned forth a dozen swords and sent them to the charging Eisenwald.

"How in the hell can she re-quip so quickly!" Shouted one of the mages who was shaking in fear.

"Re-quip?" Lucy was confused. She had never heard of such magic before, similar to when Natsu told her about his Dragonslayer and Crash magic.

"Aye, Erza uses a type of magic called Re-quip. She's able to summon forth weapons from her pocket dimension." Happy explained to her.

Lucy was then again confused, "pocket dimension?"

"Re-quip mages have a small dimension they use to store their weapons and armor so they can call on them whenever they need them. They can also store other items in it, but Erza mainly uses it for her arsenal." Happy told her.

"T-that's amazing!" she said as she watched Erza deal with the mobs of mages coming at her with ease. But then she remembered something Happy had just brought up. "Wait, armor? I've only seen swords."

"Aye! Erza can re-quip into other armors that increase certain attributes based on that armor. But she hasn't done it yet because these guys are small fry. They don't even stand a chance while she is in her normal armor." Happy said with admiration.

"W-wow" Is all Lucy could think to say was. '_Fairy Tail… it really is amazing.'_ She thought as she smiled.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Natsu and Gray had continued down the hallway that Erigor had taken. When they came to stop they saw the corridor break into to opposite directions. They then looked to each other and nodded. Natsu proceeded down the hallway leading to the left, and Gray took the right.

Natsu ran down the hall, passing many rooms. He still had not found Erigor. '_Damn where the hell is that flying asshole!' _he thought to himself.

As he stopped to think for a moment, the shadows behind him began to shift. A humanoid figure started to rise from it, showing it to be Kageyama. He was right behind Natsu and planned to hit him while his guard was down.

"Now I've g-!" He tried to shout out before he struck Natsu, as Natsu had instinctively grabbed at Kageyama's throat. He then proceeded to lift the gurgling shadow mage up from the ground. Natsu finally turned his attention to him.

"Huh, déjà vu."

"You bas—GAAHH!" Kageyama did his best to insult the Dragonslayer, but was stopped by Natsu surging a very tight grip around the dark mage's throat.

"Oh, will you shut up!" Natsu barked at him. "Now, you're gonna tell me what you guys are up to with that damn flute, and where Erigor has gone." He loosened up his grip just so he could get some words out of the choked man.

Kageyama smirked and winced with one eye as he looked down at Natsu. "Ha, you idiot your too late, and it's not like I'm gonna tell you anything anyway."

Natsu then lit his left arm and clenched it into a fist as he raised it up. He sighed before he spoke, "you know… A broken ankle is the lightest injury that you would get after what I plan to do to you for ticking me off."

Kageyama gulped. He knew that Natsu wasn't bluffing. After breaking his ankle with ease, who knows what he could be capable of.

"U-uh… t-there's no need for that." He said as he started to panic a bit. "I-if you just set me down, I'll tell y—GAHH!" Natsu had grabbed Kageyama's wrist and twisted it.

"Whoops, did I make this seem like a negotiation?" Natsu mockingly said, "You can either tell me where Erigor is, or we could be spending some painful time together. And to be honest… I'm sick of looking at your ugly mug."

Kageyama grimaced in pain, "N-NO!" he shouted at first, "I-I mean, I'll tell you anything you need to know."

"That's more like it," Natsu said with a grin.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Wow! Erza that was amazing!"

Erza turned to see Lucy and Happy approaching her. She was surrounded by the unconscious bodies of the entirety of Eisenwald, excluding Kageyama and Eligor. Erza re-quipped her swords back to her pocket dimension. She had not even changed armors.

'_At least the training with Natsu and Gildarts is showing… But I'm very far from where I should be' _she thought to herself as Lucy and Happy reached her.

"Thank you Lucy. But they were just distractions from our true purpose of being here. We need to find Eligor and get Lullaby before he can use it." Erza told Lucy as she stepped away from the mass of bodies around her.

Lucy nodded, she was just amazed by Erza's strength that she got lost at the topic at hand. She couldn't help but wonder. '_If Erza is this strong, how powerful is Natsu?_'

Her thoughts were cut short as she followed a rushing Erza toward the exit. After passing a corner to lead into another hallway, the three were met by Gray coming around the corner from the opposite end.

"Gray!" Erza shouted to him.

"Erza! Lucy! Did you guys find Erigor?"

"No… Wait, where's Natsu?" Erza asked him.

"We had to split up to cover more ground. He's probably in the other wing of the station."

"Well then let's head outside and try to see if we can stop Erigor if he tries to escape," Erza told them. They all nodded and followed her toward the exit. When they arrived outside, they were shocked by what they were seeing.

They looked around to see that the entire station was surrounded. Not by Eisenwald, them being incapacitated, was a barrier. What really shocked them was that it was made entirely made of wind.

"W-what is this?" Lucy asked being completely confused.

"It's a wind barrier," The four then turned to see who had spoken out. Natsu was walking to them. He was using his right arm to drag a half-conscious Kageyama. Once he reached the group he lifted up Kageyama in front of him as he spoke. "Erigor lured us here to trap us. He never really wanted anything with the station."

"Then what was he planning to do?" Erza asked him.

Natsu smirked, "That is why I brought this idiot." He then dropped Kageyama on the ground. Kageyama at first struggled to stay on all fours as he looked up to see Natsu was crouching to meet him eye level. "Now, shadow-freak, you're going to tell all of us what you idiots were really planning, got it?"

Kageyama panicked a bit before gaining some composure, "R-right." He then turned to face the other four. "U-uh, when we heard about Lullaby, we thought it would make good on something we had been planning. So they sent me to dispel the seals holding it. Once I received it, I was supposed to report back with it to Erigor. But after Salamander got it, Erigor planned to have you guys follow us here so we could trap you in the station."

"So where has Erigor gone? Tell us!" Erza demanded as she was getting impatient causing Kageyama to flinch.

"H-he is heading to Clover Town."

"What? What could possibly be in—"Lucy had started, but stopped when she saw Erza had gone pale and had wide eyes. "Erza?"

"Master…" She muttered.

Natsu then grabbed Kageyama by the hair, "so you idiots were planning to hit the guild-masters with that damn thing?!" Natsu screamed at him.

Kageyama nervously nodded. After he did so, Natsu's rage then built up inside. He contemplated his thoughts for a short moment. If Erigor got that death flute to the guild-masters and used it… No. He would stop him before that. He would not lose Gramps, he couldn't lose anyone close to him again, not if he could help it.

Natsu then looked down to the man in his grasp. This was one of the guys who planned to assassinate someone from his family. His rage brimming, he could no longer hold it in as he slammed Kageyama's head in the concrete, creating a small crater for where his face landed. After doing so, blood streamed a bit out of Kageyama's mouth and nose as it was obvious he had become unconscious. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were horrified by this display.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She couldn't believe how Natsu could mortally wound someone in such a rage. She had never seen him like this, and it scared her.

Natsu let go of Kageyama's head and stood. Ignoring the group he went to the barrier that was blocking them off.

"N-Natsu?" Happy tried to reach his friend, but it was to avail as he didn't even acknowledge him.

"Hey flame-brain!" Gray shouted, but was also ignored as Natsu held out his palm.

The fire erupted in his hand instantly. It then kept building and building. Once it reached to a peak of that intense heat was something that was almost unbearable by the four behind him, it stopped. The fire then quickly shrunk down, building back into Natsu's palm. As the raging flame dissipated, all that was left was an amber-colored orb that floated in Natsu's hand. Natsu clenched his fist around the orb. He placed one foot back and brought his arm back as he readied it, as if he were going to punch something. His hand once again lit up in flames as he sent his fist against the barrier. At first some slight flames formed into the barrier, but after Natsu opened his palm, the fire quickly spread. It began to engulf the entire barrier. The group behind him were doing their best to deal with the intense heat that it was emanating. Erza and Lucy were starting to sweat a lot from it, whereas Gray was trying to raise his ice magic so he wouldn't have to struggle with the heat. Happy on the other hand was on the edge of fainting. Finally after a short while of burning, the barrier started to fade. The flames that surrounded it also seemed to go out with it. Once it all had stopped, the four turned their gaze to Natsu. Natsu only turned his head and looked at them out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to catch Erigor. If you guys want to catch up, I suggest you find another wheeler. But from here I'm going on my own." Natsu said coldly as he built up flames in his legs and arms.

"Natsu, wait!" Erza and Happy both tried to plead with him. But Natsu ignored them again as he rapidly used his magic to lift himself off the ground and sent a surge through him that sent him bursting away in a blur.

Once he was gone, Happy dropped his head as he was upset with the events that just transpired. "Natsu…" he muttered. He was worried, he had never seen Natsu act this way. Even the two years that they spent with Gildarts while on his mission, he had never shown any attitude similar to this.

But if anything Erza was far more worried than Happy. She also never expected something as cold as this from Natsu. This was just something completely unfamiliar. She knew that he had a more mature attitude when he returned, but she wasn't sure what else had changed. And that was what really scared her.

She then shook her head, she knew that they were wasting time thinking on this. They needed to catch up with Erigor as well. But before she could speak, she heard Lucy shout. "Happy!"

Erza looked to see that the small fur ball was no longer where he had been. She then caught a blue blur out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw Happy flying at an incredible speed, after where Natsu had rushed to.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy shouted to the flying feline. Happy didn't even turn as he just continued his course.

"I have to catch Natsu! Something doesn't feel right!" he shouted back to them.

"Huh?" Lucy was confused, sure she was a bit worried that Natsu could get hurt if he fought Erigor. But she was sure that he could handle it. She was confused because Happy had always seemed to have such confidence in Natsu. What could he possibly mean? "But Happ—"

"Leave it," Erza cut her off. Lucy was a bit shocked by Erza's sternness.

"But Erza…"

Erza ignored her as she went over to the limp body of Kageyama. She proceeded to sling his unconscious form over her shoulder so she could carry him. Erza then started to run down the steps that led up to the station. Gray and Lucy followed behind her. "We don't have time to constantly worry over what's going on. We need to find transportation and reach Erigor. We need to stop him at all costs." She shouted to the two that followed closely behind her.

"Ok, I get that, but why in the hell are we bringing him along?" Gray asked as pointed out Kageyama, who still lay unconscious on Erza's shoulder with slight blood running down his face.

"We can't just leave him like he is. He may be a criminal, but the brutality that Natsu showed him was uncalled for." Erza started to explain, "We owe it to him to patch him up and find him medical attention as we continue on. We are not cruel, we can't stoop to the level as these Dark Guilds and leave someone in such pain by our own hands."

Lucy and Gray exchanged glances. Unsure at first, they thought about it for a moment as they followed Erza. Finally coming to an understanding, they then turned their attention forward. They both nodded as they continued on.

They all quickly rushed through the streets of the town as they looked for a way to catch up with Erigor. As they came out of an alley, they walked into a street just as a wheeler pulled to a stop in front of them. Erza, who saw an opportunity, decided not to waste it. She rushed to the person who was driving. She jumped up on the small platform on the wheeler that consisted of the driver's seat.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked the man who was driving the wheeler. Erza then sat Kageyama down and stood back up to face the driver.

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice but to borrow your car." Erza told him in a rushed answer.

"Say what?" The man was confused. But before he could even protest, Erza pulled the SE-plug from the man. She then shoved him off the car. The man flew off and landed on his face on top of the brick road.

Lucy's sweat dropped as she watched, "Don't you think she's being a little… excessive?" She asked Gray as they just stood there.

"Well, I'm sure she's just worried about Gramps, she always thinks it's her responsibility to protect and help. And I would agree with her in this case, we need to stop that damn Eisenwald punk." Gray replied to her.

Lucy then looked to him, "So… you think what she's doing now is ok?"

"Well I'll just say that that guy is not having a good day," he replied as he indicated the man Erza had shoved off the wheeler.

Erza then looked to the other two as she reattached the SE-plug to her bare wrist. "Gray!"

"Y-yeah?" he responded as he tensed up.

"I need you to place Kageyama in the compartment, and then I'll need you and Lucy to buckle up. This is not going to be a smooth trip." She told him before sitting in the driver's seat.

"R-right," Gray then rushed to Kageyama. After slinging his arm over his shoulder, Gray proceeded to carry him toward the compartment. Seeing that his hands were filled and he couldn't open the door, he looked to Lucy.

Lucy at first was stuck in thought, '_What could Happy have meant? If Natsu is so strong, then what could he possibly be worried about? Unless…'_

"Lucy!" She was torn from her thoughts as she brought her attention to Gray. "Could you open the door, please?"

"O-okay, sure," she said as she rushed to open the compartment for him.

"C'mon you two, we don't have time to waste!" Erza shouted. She then looked forward with a stern look. '_Natsu… we're right behind you._'

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Erigor was flying over a set of tracks that were scaled over a large ravine. He was doing his best to make his way to Clover. He knew if he made it without any hassle, he would could take out the guild-masters without any resistance while using Lullaby. He knew that the wind barrier, that he set up to keep the team from Fairy Tail, would hold up long enough for him to complete this task with ease. But he felt as though he shouldn't take any chances. He had heard the stories about Salamander and Titania, and though he would like nothing more than to gut them like the self-righteous fools they were, he had to complete his mission first.

"Almost there…" he muttered. But then he could feel that it was strangely getting warmer. He turned his head slightly, so he wouldn't stop his course of flight. His eyes widened. Though it was out of the corner of his eye, he could see flames. He stopped and fully turned around to check his suspicions.

He stared in shock as a large ball of fire was heading down the track. It was heading straight for him, and it showed no signs of slowing as it came at him very quickly. Panicking a bit, Erigor started his flight again. He flew as fast as he could so he could escape the raging inferno that was approaching him. But before he knew it, the source of the flames was above him. Before he could even react, he was slammed down. He fell, spiraling quickly toward the tracks. Once he hit, his body slammed against them destroying the rails surrounding him and creating cracks on the bridge.

Erigor groaned. His body felt like it had just been hit by a boulder, and smashing against the tracks just added onto that immensely. As he sat up slowly, he saw the source of what had hit him. He looked upon the pink-haired man across from him as Natsu dispersed the flames from his legs and landed on the tracks. The thing that caught Erigor's eye, was the look that Natsu was giving him. Natsu was glaring at him, with eyes that could kill. They looked upon Erigor with complete and utter hate. Erigor had seen that look before. It was something a man only dealt if they were in an uncontrollable rage.

"You've got a pretty hard swing there," he said as he smirked at the grudging Natsu. Natsu said nothing, he had nothing to say to someone so foul. He started to walk forward. Erigor finally got to his feet and smirked at him.

"Oh no you don't," he said as he leaped backwards, trying to gain some good distance from the Dragonslayer. Erigor proceeded to perform several hand gestures with his left hand's fingers. After he finished he moved his open hand toward Natsu. "Take this! **STORM BRINGER!"**

A large purple seal appeared in front of Erigor. Cast from it was a powerful tornado, it spun along the tracks before reaching Natsu. After it hit, Erigor smirked. He was thinking that after it dissipated he would attack Natsu with his scythe and end this quickly so he could he to Clover.

His eyes then widened in shock as he saw his attack change. Instead of staying in one place, it seemed to change directions and slowly head toward Erigor. After it changed course, it quickly became engulfed in flames. The fire mixed with the wind as it spun around and around. Erigor tensed a bit as he thought that it was being sent back at him, but was proven incorrect as it then quickly faded out. As it vanished, spotted a Natsu. He was unscathed, and still walking toward Erigor.

"Tch! You think that's it?! You've got no chance!" Erigor shouted as he tensed in anger. Erigor crossed his arms in front of him. As he did, many air currents started to form around him, creating a small hurricane surrounding his entire body. "**STORM MAIL!"**

Natsu didn't even blink as he continued his walk toward Erigor. Erigor thought that this would make him at least act a bit more cautious. He was annoyed by the arrogance that Natsu was showing him. "See if you can still come me after this!" he shouted behind the wind armor.

A large seal once again appeared in front of Erigor and his armor. "**STORM SHRED!" **he screamed. After doing so, a barrage of wind blades where fired at Natsu. Erigor continuously sent more and more blades by swinging his arms. A build-up of dust started to collect as the blades came into contact to where they were sent. Erigor continued this for a while. Then he started to slow and come to a stop, he couldn't use up all of his magic, for he needed some to keep his storm mail up. As he looked to the dust, he squinted to try and see if there was any movement. When he thought it was over, he just stood straight and smirked.

"I knew that idiot was nothing, just a fool with a big rep and no—"

"Is that it?" Erigor's eyes widened. He once again looked to the dust to find the origin of the voice. The dust was finally starting to settle, and as it did a figure could be seen walking through it. Natsu emerged, once again unscathed and kept his deadly glare on Erigor. "Like I said before, you dark mages are just pathetic. You always think you're the best. But when it just so happens that theirs is someone completely out of your league hunting, you try to turn tail and run."

Erigor grew angry with this insult. "Running?! Who said I was running?! You bas—"Erigor watched in horror as Natsu finally made it to him and shot his arm out quickly to grab Erigor by his scarf, completely ignoring the wind barrier. '_H-how the hell is he doing this? How can he still be walking after all I've hit with? How is he able to just reach in and grab me through my storm mail?'_

Natsu then burst his left hand into flames. He stuck it into the barrier as his right held Erigor by his scarf. After doing so, the flames quickly dispersed the wind, dropping the barrier. Erigor was awestruck, he could not believe his magic could be shrugged off so easily.

"W-what the hell are you?" Erigor asked. He was now shaking a bit in fear.

"Tell me…" Natsu started as his hair blocked his eyes. "Those guards you killed… why did they have to die?"

Erigor did not know how to respond, "I…I," was all he managed to get out as Natsu gripped his scarf tighter. Then lifting him off the ground.

"Also… why did you think you needed to kill the guild-masters?" Natsu finally looked to him with his deadly glare once again. "Well?! Answer me!"

"B-because… because… they tried to control us… they got to enjoy their own privileges, while we were… thrown to the side and labeled a Dark Guild." Erigor answered. He was now fearing what Natsu's next reaction would be.

Natsu just stood there in silence for a moment. When he spoke his voice was on edge, "So… you kill, because those that fight you stand in your way. And you want to kill the masters because they followed the rules when you all didn't." Natsu stopped and looked up at Erigor, looking as if he was about to explode and burn everything around him.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU IDIOTS KILL FOR NO GOOD REASON! YOU JUST KILL TO KILL! AND THAT… IS DISGUSTING!" he screamed as he raised Erigor with both his arms. "YOU DESERVE TO BE BEATEN, YOU MONSTER!"

Natsu then jumped high into the air with such force that it nearly destroyed the bridge around him. Reaching the top of his jump, with Erigor still in his grasp, he shot back down, with Erigor heading down first. Once reaching the tracks, they quickly smashed through them. Breaking down through the bridge and destroying all most of what was standing around them. When the debris cleared, Natsu and Erigor were now on top of a pillar that was left standing after destroying most of the bridge around them.

Natsu was standing above a limp Erigor, who was gurgling and had major cuts all over his back and some spread about his chest. Despite the damage Erigor had taken Natsu did not believe it to be enough as he continued his vicious assault.

"YOU… ***PUNCH*…** DAMN… ***PUNCH*** …BASTARD… ***PUNCH* …**HOW COULD YOU… ***PUNCH*** …KILL SO… ***PUNCH* **...MERCILSSILY! ***PUNCH***"

"NATSU!"

Happy had finally caught up to the slayer. But when he arrived, he was horrified by what he was seeing. His best friend, a man he had known his whole life, the same man who raised him from birth, the man he had known to be kind-hearted and care for others, was now beating a man without any mercy. Happy was on the verge of tears. This was something that scared him beyond belief. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted Natsu back. He wanted the Natsu he loved back.

Natsu couldn't seem to hear him as he continued his assault on the ace of Eisenwald, without sign of letting up. Happy then flew down to as close as he wanted to get so he could try to reach his friend.

"NATSU… STOOPPP!"

Happy's shouts seemed too had finally got somewhere. Natsu stopped for a moment as he looked to his side to see the familiar blue cat.

"H-Happy?" Natsu said with a sound of horror in his voice.

"P-Please… Natsu… J-just… stop," Happy pleaded, tears had finally broken through and were streaming down his face.

"Happy…" Natsu muttered.

"Natsu… why… why would you do this? How could you do this?" Happy said with tears continuously flowing.

Natsu looked at Happy with shock and wide eyes. He turned his gaze down, and saw a heavily bloodied and harshly beaten Erigor. He then looked to his hands. '_D-did I… do this?'_

"Natsu…" Happy said as he lazily flew up to Natsu, whose eyes were now covered by his hair.

"Happy…" the blue feline looked to him as he heard his name called. Natsu then brought his eyes into view, which were now filled with a sense of relief. "… I'm sorry buddy. I lost control, I don't know what happened. Can you forgive me?"

Happy then let out another surge of tears as his charged into the chest of his partner, and hugged him vigorously.

"J-just promise… that you never do that again." He pleaded as his tears started to run down Natsu vest.

"I promise bud… I'll never let you see that side of me again." He told his furry friend.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Kami, Erza! Do you think you're going fast enough?!" Gray shouted as he leaned outside the window. The three had finally made it to the tracks that Natsu and Erigor had passed over, and were now heading toward their direction fast.

"We can't let up! We have to catch Erigor before he reaches Clover!" Erza replied.

"You don't think Natsu didn't catch up to him do you?" Lucy said as she leaned out the other window.

Erza was conflicted, she knew Natsu would have caught up to Erigor by now, of that she was sure. The thing was, the way Natsu coldly told them how he was going after the Eisenwald member, and the way he treated Kageyama, worried her. She was worried of what might happen if Natsu did reach Erigor. After what happened with Kageyama, she just knew that Natsu would do something worse than just knock him unconscious.

"Even if Natsu made it, we can't take any chances," She told them. "If Natsu missed him, then it would be up to us to ca—"

Erza stopped as she finally saw something come into view on the tracks. As they got closer, she spotted Natsu and Happy. Natsu was sitting cross-legged while leaning back on his arms that sat on the tracks. Happy seemed to imitate him as they were looking up into the sky. But what really got Erza's attention, was what lied beyond the two. A large chunk of the bridge past them was gone, leaving a large chasm between one side and the other.

Erza slowed down the wheeler as she got closer. She was relieved to see that Natsu was alright. But she was still concerned as she did not see Erigor. Once coming to a stop, Erza quickly threw off the SE-plug and jumped from the wheeler to reach Natsu.

Natsu, who was lost in his thoughts, finally hit reality as he heard heavy footsteps that originated from boots. He turned to see Erza making his way to him. He stood and dusted himself off before looking back to her and flashing Erza a toothy grin.

"Yo," he told her as she got to him.

"Natsu, are you alright?" she asked him with concern.

"Never better," he replied to her as he threw his hands behind his head. Erza smiled a bit in relief. But then remembered something.

"What happened to Erigor?"

Natsu just gave a wider grin and lifted up the object in his hand. He balanced Lullaby between his index and middle fingers. "Taken care of," he then pointed with his thumb toward behind him. Erza peeked past him to see where he was pointing. She then walked past Natsu to the edge of the destroyed bridge. Looking down she saw Erigor, lying beat and broken. Erza noticed that he was beaten rather harshly, but it wasn't something she was sure he could live through.

Natsu walked up next to her, still holding up a smirk.

"You think you gave him a large enough thrashing?" Erza asked him as she continued to look down on the limp body of the scythe mage.

"I think he got the point," Natsu told her plainly. Erza just smirked. She was relieved, she had thought that something terrible was going to happen if she hadn't been fast enough. But she now realized she was just being ridiculous.

"Hey Natsu!" The two turned to see Lucy and Gray walk toward them. Lucy was a little faster as she was curious as to what the two were looking at over the edge. "What happened to you? Did you find Erigor?"

"Yeah fire-freak, did you get him?" Gray inquired.

"Yep, he was just all talk though. Not that big of a challenge." He told them with a grin.

Lucy was lost in thought for a minute. '_I wonder if anyone can beat Natsu. Maybe… but it's not like I would want to meet anyone who can.'_ She finished her thoughts with a smile. She then remembered what this whole thing was about. "Did you get Lullaby back, Natsu?"

Natsu then looked to her, "Oh yeah it's just…" He stopped for a second as he searched his belt for the flute. But when it wasn't there he started to panic. "Ok… where did I…" he then rapidly patted himself down trying to find the cursed item he recently had in his possession. But he could not find it.

"Didn't you just show me it Natsu?" Erza asked as she saw that he didn't have it.

"Yeah, but I can't find it now. I was pretty sure I placed it on my belt." He told her.

"Uhh… Erza" They all stopped to look back at Gray, who stood next to the wheeler with the compartment door open and was pointing inside. "You might wanna see this."

Erza hurriedly rushed to Gray to see what he was talking about. When she got to him, she looked into it… only to find it empty.

* * *

**LATER - CLOVER TOWN**

* * *

Kageyama took a moment to catch his breath. After the wheeler he was in stopped and the two with him had gotten out, he finally 'woke' up. Though he had already awakened from his state of unconsciousness long before they stopped, he stayed still as to not to tip off the Fairy Tail mages. Once they left, he peeked out the window to spot Salamander with Lullaby. Knowing this he summoned forth his shadow form, and snuck out. Unbeknownst to the group, Kageyama slipped Lullaby away from Salamander as he and Titania were looking down at the unconscious Erigor. Kageyama still couldn't believe that he lost to him so easily. But he was determined on seeing this through. After getting Lullaby he had to work his way around the chasm. It took almost all of his magical energy, but he made it to Clover Town. He just had to find the guild-master meeting hall, and he could finally put Lullaby to use.

Kageyama was walking through some shrubbery as he heard a voice beyond the trees. "Ooo, there some hot ones in this one, hehe." Kageyama looked to see Makarov sitting on a tree stump. He was going through Sorcerer's Magazine, looking at the photos of young mage women posing in revealing outfits. "Well these girls are so much better looking than the ones back in my day."

'_Huh, I recognize this old coot. Yeah, he's Fairy Tail's guild-master. He'll be a good test run,'_ Kageyama thought as he clenched Lullaby and walked forward.

"Welp, I better get heading back home. Hopefully Natsu didn't screw up that assignment that the Council gave us." Makarov said as he stood up from the stump and started to walk away.

"Excuse me sir," Makarov turned to see Kageyama emerge from the bushes.

"Yes… can I help you son?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to hear a little song I've been working on," Kageyama replied with an innocent smirk.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Hurry! We have to get to the meeting hall before the flute is used!" Erza shouted as the group finally made it to Clover.

"If it wasn't for flame-breath blowing out the bridge, we would have been here a lot faster." Gray said.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who brought the die-hard dark mage." Natsu snapped back.

Erza then stopped while looking to the side beyond some trees with wide eyes. "Erza?" Natsu asked. Following her vision he looked to see Kageyama, standing in front of Makarov… getting ready to play Lullaby. Natsu then panicked, "Crap, we need to stop him."

"Hold up now," Natsu was stopped as a man walked out of the trees and blocked Natsu's path. He wore a black shirt and black hat. He wore sunglasses as well as a spiked dog collar.

"Master Goldmine," Erza said in surprise. The Quatro Cerberus guild-master simply nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"You youngsters hang back, Makarov's got this." He simply told them.

"He's right Maki, will be able to handle it." Master Bob of Blue Pegasus then come from the other end of the clearing and walked up to the group.

"But—"Natsu tried to argue. But the two masters would not have it. They then watched as Makarov seemed to talk down Kageyama. After a little though it seemed Kageyama saw reason and dropped to his knees in defeat.

"Ya see, nothing to worry about," Goldmine told them. The group then started to relax a bit. It seemed to be over.

But that was short lived as Lullaby started to 'grow'. It grew out, getting larger and larger until it was a towering colossus that was tree-like. It had become a demon from the book of Zeref, and was preparing to play its song, on a very large scale.

Natsu sighed deeply, "Back at it, I guess,"

Gray placed his fist into his open palm and built up his ice magic, "Right behind ya, flame-brain."

Erza summoned forth her swords and waited for Natsu. "Ready Natsu?" she asked with a smirk.

Natsu pounded his fist into his other hand and lit it up in flames, "Yep," he said as the three charged the large demon.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you guys go, a new intense chapter to enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride – Chapter 7: Right to Fight!**


	7. Right to Fight!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Revisions - 1/9/17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 7: Right to Fight!**

* * *

'_Damn it!'_

Those were the words Erza shouted in her head as she fell on her back. She had dodged her opponent's attack only by trying to leap back, but that backfired when a tree root snagged her ankle and caused her to fall.

Erza sat up a bit, she rubbed the back of her head due to the pain from hitting the ground. She looked up to see if her sparring partner had made any other moves to assault her. But Natsu just stood there with his hands on his hips. He flashed a grin as she looked up to his face.

"C'mon Erza, need to pay attention to those surroundings." He told her with a chuckle.

Erza jumped up quickly and stared at Natsu for a moment. But she sighed and dropped the tension in her shoulders as she smirked. "You giving me fighting advice Natsu. That's a switch. Kind of makes me miss the old brash Natsu…" Her voice became distant as she looked off to the side with a fake saddened expression on her face.

"Oh c'mon," he pleaded. "He's still here. But to see him..." his gaze turned somewhat serious. "Your gonna have to beat me," he finished with a smirk.

Erza chuckled a bit, "alright, fine." She then re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Behind her she summoned forth dozens of swords that sat and waited for her command. "Then I'm not holding back."

Natsu's smirk widened as he was eager to start the fight, "just try to keep up this time." He told her mockingly.

Erza then lunged at him. She had gotten faster due to the intense training she had put herself in with Natsu and Gildarts. But despite the build, Natsu's speed still dwarfed hers as he dodged her strikes. She no longer had to use her Flight Armor just to make him actively block some of her strikes as he was needing to use his wrists to redirect pinpointed and quick blows that Erza was going for.

As Erza threw a long slash at him that would have cut across his chest, Natsu quickly leaned back. But before Erza could recuperate her strike, Natsu balled up his right fist and sent it at her to nail her in the chest. Erza, though, was quick enough to pull back her sword and press it against her other blade to block his strike.

When he hit, her left foot stuttered back a bit as she tried to keep her ground against Natsu's punch. They then stood there staring at each other for a moment. Natsu's eyes were lit with a fire, not just of determination, but of excitement. He had wanted to fight her like this for so long. And now that he was getting the chance, he was living in the thrill of what he always loved to do.

Erza looked back at him with a smirk and steadfast eyes. She could see that Natsu was completely enjoying himself. She was glad. She was now looking into the eyes of the same man who was just a boy mere years ago, but that same giddied look in his eyes had not changed.

Erza's blades started to shake in imbalance as Natsu started to press more of his strength into his arm. Before Natsu could break her guard, she leapt back. Natsu was about to charge her, but was unable to as Erza sent the swords she had summoned, spiraling at him.

Natsu jumped into the air as he saw the blades heading toward him at a very fast speed. The torrent of swords followed him. As Natsu reached the peak of his jump, the blades spread out. They started to encircle him so he would have no means of escape from them.

Natsu smirked. He knew Erza had gotten a lot better at reading him. He knew if he tried to simply dodge the blades, there would just be others coming instantly at him, and he hated to admit it, but he would not be able to block those. Though he knew a few cuts wouldn't be too big of a deal, but he wanted to keep this fight going on for a while before he was pushed to having to use his magic behind his strikes. He then sent his palm out in the direction of the swords.

"**FLAME CRASH!**" he shouted. After doing so his flames generated and flew down past his arm. When they shot out from his palm, they created a large wave of flames. Once coming into contact with the swords, which were hurtling toward Natsu, it created a very large shockwave. Small flames flew down across the area, as well as some broken blades and chips that flew off them.

Natsu fell to the ground. As he landed, he created a small crater surrounding him from the force of impact. Natsu eyes then shot forward as he caught Erza's club in his hand. The blow sent a shockwave that dispersed all fire and dust that flew around them. Though Erza was using her Purgatory club, she was sporting her Flight Armor.

After seeing this, Natsu grinned madly. Before he knew it Erza quickly pulled away her weapon as she swung it at him in a large horizontal strike. Natsu leaped back a bit, just enough to avoid her swing. Erza didn't hesitate as she quickly threw the club up above her and swung it down toward Natsu. Natsu leapt to the side and landed on his hands while he held himself up. He then swung his body in a circle as he sent his right leg to kick Erza. Though she was just fast enough to re-quip a piece of her adamantine shield on her forearm as she blocked his hit.

Although she was able to block his kick, she was still sent flying from the sheer force of it. Before landing, she stabilized in mid-air. After landing she used her club to help keep her balanced as she kept sliding across the ground. After coming to a halt, she went down to one knee as some of the fatigue got to her.

'_If I wasn't in my Flight armor, I would not have been quick enough to block that. I've trained with him for a while now, but I still can't get him to even put his magic behind his attacks,_' she thought to herself before standing up and lightly panting.

"Wanna keep going?" Natsu asked her as he balled up his fists, readying for the next round of fighting.

Erza smirked and re-quipped into her Blackwing armor. Instead of the claymore that she usually wielded, she now was grasping the large broadsword that was from her Sea Empress Armor set. "Who said I wanted to stop?" she said before sending a pulse of water from her sword.

Now Natsu was the one to charge her. After taking one step, his foot destroyed the ground below him as he threw his weight forward and ran at her at an incredible speed. He crashed through the pulse, creating a large collection of steam. Erza barely had time to prepare before he was on her.

The next thing was a blur. As Natsu finally reached her, he meant to throw a punch at her. What he wasn't expecting, was Erza lightly leaning to her right, just enough to miss her by mere centimeters. Erza had planned the dodge, but she wasn't expecting Natsu to take her with him as his left arm caught her around the waist. They both then started to roll on the ground while entangled with one another. They went quite a distance before finally coming to a halt. Natsu had ended up on top of Erza once they stopped rolling.

Erza let out a groan as she felt some pain around her abdomen. Natsu's arm hit her hard when she wasn't expecting it, and it landed a pretty good hit on her. Her eyes were shut as she felt something was pressed against her mouth. She had just assumed one of Natsu's limbs may had been sprawled up on her face. She was about to tell him to get off as she opened her eyes. When she did, they instantly widened in surprise.

It wasn't a limb, but another set of lips that were on her own. To be more specific, they were Natsu's lips, sitting atop of her own. Her face had completely flushed with red, sure this was something she wanted, but it was an accident.

Natsu's eyes then also slowly started to open. He looked down into Erza's eyes for a moment, he was confused as to why she looked so tense. Then he finally realized their proximity and that his mouth was pressing against something. He finally realized what they were claiming. After doing so, in almost an instant, he was standing and looking away from Erza.

"S-sorry Erza! I-it was an accident!" He shouted as his excitement from the fight had now quickly turned to embarrassment.

Erza sat up, pouting a bit. She hadn't felt such warmth in a while. Not since she told Natsu about her past and he comforted her. But when she looked up to him, she could just barely spot the side of his face.

'_I…is he blushing?'_ she thought as she caught a tinge of red on his face. She smiled a bit before re-quipping. As she stood she dawned her Heart Kreuz armor. She walked over and placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder, to which he tensed up, a bit.

"It's alright Natsu," she started. "I think it's time that we stopped for now anyway."

Natsu nervously looked over his shoulder to meet her gaze. He nodded his head as he was fighting back the redness from spreading across his face. Erza then turned and continued toward the trees, down the path they came from. Natsu shook his head after a minute and followed.

* * *

It had been a week since the Lullaby incident. After Natsu, Erza, and Gray took down the Lullaby demon, they had realized that there was now a crater where the guild-master hall once was. Makarov had rushed them away before the other masters could exercise their wrath. But in truth, most of the masters were grateful for dealing with the demon, despite the damage they had caused during the battle.

After they had gotten back, Natsu and Erza left for deep into the outskirts of Magnolia. They had been sparring for almost a week out in the wilderness. In that time, Erza had pushed herself to her limit. She was going at Natsu with the determination of meeting him as an equal. She wanted to be able to challenge him.

But Natsu had only really used his magic in their fights to redirect or block her strikes. Although she knew she had grown in power, Erza was still in complete awe of Natsu strength. Never once during their sparring sessions did Natsu place magic behind his hits. It almost frightened her of what would happen if this power of his went out of control. But she had pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

The two awkwardly made their way out of the forest. A small house then came into view as they walked. They both came to be in front of Natsu and Happy's hut. The two stopped there so they could recuperate and tidy up after spending a few days in the woods. After entering the house, Natsu proceeded to the couch he had in the living that sat straight across the fireplace.

"Why don't you go ahead first," he said as he gestured toward the bathroom with his hand. "I'll wait and go after you." He then laid his head back, getting some relaxation on something softer than the hard ground after a few days.

Erza took a moment before responding, "Alright," she then proceeded the restroom. After opening the door, she looked back to Natsu. He was just sitting there with his head slung back and his eyes closed. She smiled, seeing that even after the little embarrassing moment they had just a couple hours ago, he could still act so casual in her presence. She then turned and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She took a second to study the bathroom. Granted she had been in the hut before, to wake a heavily sleeping Natsu so they could go to work, but she had never really been in his bathroom before. It seemed like any simple restroom. It had white tiles along the floor, as well as lining up along the walls. She then looked to her side to see that there was a single-sized bathtub covering about half of the room.

After filling the tub with warm water, Erza re-quipped out of her clothing and stood nude in front of the tub. Before getting in she reached her hand down to test the water. After seeing that it was warm, she stepped into it and slowly laid back in the water with her head bobbing at the end out of the water. Her assets just lightly rose above the water as well.

As she sat there in the tub letting the water clean her off, she became lost in her thoughts. '_At the pace that we're going, hopefully I will be able to reach him soon. But the drive he had to get that way… that's something no one should have to live with.' _She then turned her gaze to the door. '_Not only is he so strong physically, but he's strong mentally. Anybody else would be wallowing in grief or be a nervous wreck. But not him… not Natsu.' _A smile grew up on her face. '_He pushed past that, and became so much stronger.'_

Erza then frowned, '_But… why can't I shake this feeling… the feeling that there's something more behind it. Sure he's come back with nothing but the soul objective of protecting those he cares for with everything he has. But… I can't help but to fear as to what lengths he will go to when he needs to save one of us. W-would… he…'_ Thoughts of how Natsu dealt with Kageyama ran through her mind. And then how she showed up on that bridge and seeing the condition that Erigor had been in.

She stopped as the stress got to her, '_No… not Natsu. He'll be alright… he won't do that… he wouldn't.' _She told herself trying her best to force the doubt out.

As she continued to bathe, she had noticed something was missing. Though the water was warm, it paled in comparison to the kind of comfort that she would receive from Natsu's close proximity to her. She then looked to the door again, '_Natsu…'_ she slowly brought her hand up to her left breast and rubbed it gingerly. '_…Why can't you be here… with me now?' _she let out a small moan and bit on her lower lip as images of her and Natsu started to creep into her mind. She envisioned his chiseled body lying on top of her in the water, making it warmer. She thought of how it would be for his lips to connect with hers once again. But this time in a much more… intimate sensation. She continued by imagining him taking his hand… bringing it down to her womanhood and…

She then snapped out of her 'urging' mindset as she realized how ridiculous she was being. '_What am I thinking? These are vulgar thoughts. I shouldn't think of Natsu that way right now.' _She thought as she was becoming angry with herself. But her expression relieved a bit as she once again was lost in a scenario concerning Natsu, '_But if… Oh Kami, only if—'_

She was interrupted as she heard a knock on the door, followed by the voice of the center of her thoughts. "Yo, Erza. You about done in there?" Natsu asked her through the door. Erza then tensed up a bit. She looked down to see that one of her hands was still on her breast while the other… was rubbing a place that would be considered wet even without the water. She panicked and quickly moved them back to their respective sides.

"Y-yes… Natsu, I'll be out in a moment." She replied back to him. She then quickly started to rise out of the tub. She stepped out with one foot out at a time so she wouldn't slip and fall. She turned and bent over and reached one of her hands in the tub to lift the cork that was set at the bottom. After it emptied, Erza sighed and placed the cork back in. She then remembered that she needed to dry off and looked around. But she found that something she needed was missing. "N-Natsu?"

She heard some muffled movement before his voice could once again be heard beyond the bathroom. "Yeah?"

Erza took another quick glance around the room before asking him, "Uh… where are the towels?"

Then there was a slight silence that made her a bit uneasy. But the next thing she heard him say made her feel… aggravated as she continued to drip water from her nude form.

"Towels?" Natsu asked through the door with a puzzled tone. Erza had a vein sprout upon her forehead, as she grew irritated.

"Yes Natsu… How else am I to dry myself off?" she told him with an edge in her voice. She then raised an eyebrow as she thought of something else. "How exactly could you bathe and not have towels?"

"Well you know, fire mage… so I just heat up, and no more water." He said as if it was the plainest thing in the world to say. Erza's sweat dropped as she registered his response.

"Well then how do you expect me to dry off?" she asked, as her vein was about to burst.

"I don't know…. Wait it out?"

Erza just got more impatient with him, "NO! I will not wait here for this to dry out. If anything I would need another bath after it!"

Behind the door Natsu sighed, "Well then what do you expect me to do? I don't have any towels, and I'm sure you don't want me to leave you here while I run of somewhere to grab them."

Erza let out a deep sigh as she went into thought, '_this is ridiculous! How was I to expect that he just would not have the one necessity that regular people use to dry themselves off? I definitely will not wait and let it dry off on its own. That will take too long and I'll just end up filthy again.'_ An idea then crossed her mind, one that caused her cheeks to redden a bit. '_What if… no… but maybe… what would he think of me if I do?' _She finally came to a resolve as she walked up to the door, still sopping wet.

"N-Natsu?" her voice was calm and just loud enough for his enhanced hearing to pick up.

"Yeah?" he asked, he was curious as to why she was quiet all of the sudden rather than angry.

"C-can you…" Erza trailed off losing her voice for the last part.

"Can I what Erza?"

She then steeled herself. She was going to go through with this, if she felt for him, she needed to give him something of a push… even if it embarrassed her. And this… was somewhat of an awkward opportunity for that.

"C-can you dry me?" She asked in an innocent tone. After that there was an eerie silence. It was then broken by a dumbfounded Natsu.

"EEHHH?!" He was confused by what she meant, and if his red face was any indication, he had interpreted it in an awkward way.

"Can you use your magic to dry me off?" She asked him, now with a full voice. Then she did something that Erza never thought she would do… she threw the door open before he could reject.

Natsu couldn't believe what was happening as the door swung open. At first he did his best to look away and cover his eyes with his hands.

Erza stood there in the doorway, in her nude form still wet. She was facing the hinge of the doorway as she covered her breasts with one arm and her womanhood with the other. Her cheeks were slightly red, but she held a stern face. She was determined to know Natsu's reaction to this.

"W-well what are you waiting for?" she was getting very impatient as this action had made her very vulnerable.

Natsu didn't respond for a few seconds as he was trying not to choke on all the blood rushing from his nose. He had spotted Erza through the cracks of his fingers and couldn't help it when every drop of his blood either rushed to his face or right out of his nose. He then tensed even more after her question. Gathering his wits, he looked lightly to the other direction as he answered.

"R-right," he replied as he tried to move his feet that would not respond. After he finally regained all the feelings in his legs, he took a couple of small steps toward her. Granted he was trying his best to look away as to not stare at her… enjoyable figure. He raised up his palms right in front of his chest and facing out toward Erza.

Erza was still facing the other way as she began to feel warmth. Natsu had placed the heat in his hands and was emitting the heat so it could reach her. But he kept his hands near him. Erza was in relief at the feeling of Natsu's warmth, though this was an awkward situation, she couldn't stand but feel comfort for what was happening.

Natsu on the other hand was not comfortable at all. With every second that passed he added a little more heat so they could be done with this already. Every time he did so he tensed up just a bit more. After heating for a few minutes he was curious as to why they weren't done yet. Keeping his gaze the other way he finally found his voice.

"U-uh… Erza?"

Erza was a bit lost in his warmth and really was not paying attention as she already had become completely dry. After Natsu called her, however, she snapped out of her stupor.

"Y-yes Natsu?"

"A-are ya done?" He asked her just standing there with a stressful look on his face. Erza was about to tell him she was finished, but she was a bit hesitant. She didn't know why, but subconsciously she was begging herself to lie to him and say that he should keep going. But her better judgment finally arose as she saw his the corner of his face as he looked away from her. She could see that he was straining and this was a very uncomfortable position for him, and she was forcing it on him. She took a deep sigh before finally coming up with an answer.

"…Yes Natsu, I'm done." As soon as she finished that sentence, she stepped back and slammed the door. After doing so, she turned around facing the rest of the bathroom. She leaned back onto the door, and after hitting it with her back, she slid down it to the floor. Erza brought her hand to her face as she went to her thoughts.

'_Kami, I can't believe I did that. How could I just force it on him like that? Even after that little mishap in the forest earlier he didn't treat me any different. But now… I don't know what he thinks of me. I just had to go and make everything that much more awkward between us.' _She took a moment to let out an exhale of frustration. '_The worst part is that I enjoyed it while he was probably hoping it to be over. How could I have been so selfish like that?'_

She stood back up on her feet, and re-quipped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor. '_Well I guess for now I will leave it to him… the best thing would be to give him time to sort out what just happened.' _Finishing her thoughts, Erza turned and opened the door. She half expected Natsu to still be standing where he was. But in his stead was a stain of blood on the floor. Curiously she looked around and spotted him.

Natsu was sprawled on the couch, passed out over a large amount of blood loss. Erza was clearly annoyed as a vein popped on the top of her forehead. She walked over to him and glared at his unconscious form. Then in one flail swoop, she slapped him. Natsu's eyes shot open as he went to caress his bruised cheek.

"Ow! What the hell Erza!" He shouted as he rubbed where she had hit him. He stopped almost instantly and froze as he thought of something. He looked up to her, and to her surprise, smiled a bit nervously. "Oh, Erza you wouldn't believe the dream I just had."

Erza face-palmed after hearing this. She angrily gritted her teeth, "What kind of dream did you have Natsu?" she said through her teeth, holding back the urge to hit him again.

"Well it—"he stopped. He didn't want to feel her wrath for what he would describe. "U-um…. It was just kinda… weird." Natsu found himself lost from the comfort of his couch and was now slammed against his carpeted floor.

Erza loosened up her composure as she looked to him, "That wasn't a dream Natsu." She told him with an edge in her tone.

Natsu sat up a bit. "Oh," he said. Then his eyes widened as he registered the realization, "Ooh." He let out a little longer than the last. The two then sat there in a heavy silence as they looked away from each other, every now and then catching slight glances at each other.

"Well I will uh…" Natsu trailed off as he stood up wearily and headed to the restroom. "Will take a bath now." He said before shutting the door the bathroom behind him.

Once he was gone Erza let out a breath she had been holding since the silence came into the room. She was looking for a decent reaction by Natsu, but it seems he tried his best to avoid it.

'_Idiot.'_

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

After Natsu had finished his bath and cleaned up, he and Erza left for the guild. As they reached there, they were greeted by the usual cheers by most of the members. Lucy was curious as to where the two had been for a few days. Instead of asking them both, she just pulled Erza to the side to ask her. Unbeknownst to Erza, Lucy wanted to talk to her about this privately.

"Ok Lucy, what exactly is it you want to know?" Erza started, "And why do we need to be here to talk specifically."

Lucy jumped back from the corner, "N-no reason, Erza. I just felt we… didn't need to be surrounded by certain people." She told her in a very vague way.

Erza's sweat dropped, "Ok, then what did you need to ask?"

Lucy brightened up a bit, "I was just wondering where you and Natsu took off to. Mira said you guys left to train, but she didn't say where."

"Natsu and I did go training, but we went very deep in the forest near the outskirts of town to do so." Erza replied.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Did you guys really need to go so far out just to train? I mean I saw the training grounds out of the back of the hall."

Erza gave her an incredulous look, "it would be dangerous for Natsu to battle anywhere near a town. It might just lead to its obliteration, despite how much little effort he puts into it."

"Geez, I knew you said he was strong, but does it really go to that extent?" Lucy asked her to which Erza nodded in reply.

"Let me put into terms this way; you remember when we found Natsu had defeated Erigor, how much destruction he had caused to the bridge we were on?" Lucy nodded. "Well if I had to guess, Natsu didn't even come close to even a fraction of his full strength against him. I don't even know why he had to push it as far as he did if he could just beat Erigor with some light blows." Erza had been pondering this same thought since what they went through during that event.

While Erza was thinking, Lucy stood there and stared at her in awe after what Erza had just told her. "So your saying that what he did was just Natsu going a 'little' overboard?!" she asked her. Erza was pulled back into reality and nodded to Lucy.

"Even when I fight with him, he doesn't use his magic unless he needs to block my strikes. Even without it, his physical capabilities are extraordinary." She told Lucy.

Lucy took a moment to wonder, "So does he use any of his Dragonslayer magic much?"

"At one time, Natsu would use it just to start his fights. But since he left with Gildarts and came back, he very rarely uses it unless he gets very serious with his fights." Erza responded.

Lucy was in awe for a moment, but quickly caught on to something, "By the way Erza…"

"Hmm?" Erza asked.

"I've been talking with people around the guild and uh… When I ask about how Natsu is so strong, they just tell me he left a couple years ago with that Gildarts guy on a tough mission and came back really strong. But after that they really don't tell anymore." Lucy started, "But seeing as you two are close… would you mind telling me what happened"

Erza looked to Lucy for a moment, she was a bit hesitant to answer. But after a little of self-deliberation she let out a deep sigh. "Well Lucy I will tell you, but you must understand it is a sore subject for all who have been in the guild for years."

"Why would that be?" Lucy asked with a puzzled look.

Erza grimaced a bit as she remembered the gruesome details Natsu gave her on his and Gildarts' mission. "Well what happened to the two, especially Natsu was… horrific, to say the least. To hear it was difficult enough, but to have actually lived it… that's something I wish anyone never would have had to deal with." She said as her expression became saddened.

Lucy felt a tinge of fear for what she was about to hear. From Erza's description of it, it seemed very bad. "S-so… what happened?"

Erza once again sighed before starting her tale. "First I'm going to explain to you the types of classes that are available for guilds. For one there is the regular jobs that you would able to take from the request board on the main floor." After she finished Lucy seemed confused.

"Huh? So there's other missions than the ones in the hall?"

"Yes, those are random missions that are meant for beginner or average mages. But have you ever seen many people go up to the second floor?"

Lucy took a second to think about it before coming up with a response, "No, come to think of it I've never actually seen anyone go up there since I joined."

"That would be because the second floor is restricted for the Master and S-class wizards."

"S-class wizards?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Let me explain… S-class wizards are mages that are given a rank due to passing an exam for exceptionality as a mage. Whether it be skill, determination, strength, or intelligence. Maybe even all for that case. But S-class mages are those who have proven that they can deal with missions that are extremely dangerous and can be very lethal to those who are inexperienced."

Lucy contemplated her words, "That sounds like quite the rank."

Erza nodded, "There are a few in Fairy Tail who have gained it, such as Natsu and I, but now that is a little off topic from where I was." Erza took a moment to clear her throat before continuing. "Anyway on the second floor, there is a board, similar to the one on the main floor. But on that one it contains requests that are restricted for S-class members as to the danger that is posed in each." She stopped so she could see if Lucy was understanding. Once Erza was sure she had no confusion on the matter so far, she continued, "For S-class wizards there are different ranks of missions that are available for them. First we simply have the S-class mission, which is deemed more difficult and may be more lethal for regular mages. These are requests that are usually taken by an S-class."

When Erza stopped Lucy became curious, "So what you're saying is that there are jobs even harder than that?"

Erza nodded, "There are missions quite more dangerous than that by far. The next rank for missions would be SS-class missions, or they are rather nicknamed 'Decade quests'."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Decade quests?! So it takes ten years just to complete it?!"

Erza shook her head, "That's just a technicality. It is possible to finish the mission before then, but it most likely would be very difficult."

"W-wow," Lucy responded. "So that's the one Natsu went on, right?" Lucy asked thinking she had figured it out.

Once again, Erza shook her head, "No that is not the one he and Gildarts were on. They actually were on a mission of an even higher rank, believe it or not. Those quests are very, very rare. They are known as SSS-class missions, or 'Century quests'."

Lucy jumped a bit in shock, "C-century?! As in a hundred years?!"

"Well that is what century means." Erza deadpanned.

"If it was supposed to take a hundred years to complete, then why are they back already?" Lucy asked as she was confused about the whole situation.

Erza sighed, "It's really not something the two like to bring up… but they had failed the mission and decided to come back home."

"Oh," replied Lucy as she could now see what happened. But she was still confused, "That still doesn't explain how Natsu got so strong."

Erza then looked her dead in the eye, which made Lucy flinch at the seriousness in her eyes. But she could also see a tinge of… sadness. "Lucy… what I'm about to tell you is… horrific, I, and most of the guild are still surprised that it did not compromise Natsu's sanity."

Lucy started to feel fear, "W-was it really that bad?"

"It's something you can't even imagine." Erza put bluntly. "Would you still like to hear it?"

Lucy stared to the floor for a moment. She was contemplating whether this was something she should be hearing, but she knew that she would most likely hear it sooner or later. So might as well be her and now.

"Y-yes," she replied as she looked up to the scarlet haired mage with a determined glare.

Erza waited a moment to collect her facts before she could even get a beginning to the story. As soon as she started, she tried her best to not stop. She told Lucy how Natsu, three years ago, snuck off to follow Gildarts, who was Fairy Tail's strongest mage, on his SSS-class quest. She told her about the devastation that Natsu's disappearance had caused the guild. After telling her this part, Lucy could see that it must have really affected Erza, due to the way she seemed to be forcing it out. Erza then continued from perspective that Natsu had given her when he told her the story. How Gildarts eventually caved in and let Natsu come with him. How they continued on and eventually reached a town that had been ravaged. They followed the trail of destruction to find a dragon.

"A dragon!?" Lucy interrupted. "They actually encountered a dragon?!'

Erza nodded, she then continued from where she left off. Slowly, but surely, Erza told Lucy about the 'fight' that the two had with the mighty beast. She told Lucy how Natsu confessed to her that he was an idiot and foolishly advanced on the dragon, despite Gildarts warnings. After attacking Natsu saw that his power completely and utterly dwarfed that of the dragons durability, as his Fire Dragon's Roar didn't even leave a scratch. Erza told Lucy how the large beast went to strike for Natsu, but was pushed out of the way by a desperate Gildarts. She continued on, hesitantly, of the aftermath. How the dragon left them to die. How Natsu found himself to be unscathed.

"S-so Natsu was fine then right?" Lucy asked as she knew that Erza was coming to the worst part of the story.

Erza took a second before answering, "He was fine, physically, but his mental stability of what came next was pushed to the limit."

Erza started back on again. She reassured Lucy that Natsu was fine, but he searched for Gildarts after the attack. He only then found him near the edge of the cliff they were on, with his arm and leg gone, and his abdomen ripped open. After hearing this, Lucy brought her hands to her mouth. But Erza tried her best not to stop there, no matter how blunt she was being. She told Lucy that Natsu was completely horrified by this scene itself. But what Gildarts told him to do next was even worse. Lucy started to form slight tears in her eyes as Erza continued on. She continued on how Gildarts wanted Natsu to use his fire magic to cauterize the wounds. Tears then began to slowly run down Lucy's cheeks. She told her about the despair Natsu had described to her that he felt while doing this just to save him. Now even Erza started to form small droplets in her eyes as she continued on. She told her how after Natsu painfully cauterized all the critical wounds, he fainted from all the trauma.

"…W-was he okay… after that," Lucy choked out after Erza had paused.

Erza nodded. She then told of how Natsu awoke in a hospital. How he felt despair for what had happened to Gildarts because of his actions. But when he visited a stable Gildarts, he informed him that Gildarts was only hurt because he protected someone he cared for. This was a realization for Natsu. It pulled him out of his gloom and placed a new drive into him.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy's tears had stopped, but her eyes were still lightly red.

"Do you remember how Natsu said that none of his friends would come to harm if he could help it?" Erza asked to which Lucy nodded. "Well I believe that from Gildarts words, Natsu took it to himself to become as strong as he could to protect those he cares for."

She then went on to tell Lucy how it took about three months to get rehabilitation and have prosthetics installed into his amputations. After he had finished that, Natsu had drove him into constant training to become incredibly stronger. With his new determination, he gained strength that most mages trained for decades just to come close to. Though Erza could still not comprehend his full strength, she gave Lucy a rough estimate on where she thought he was. To which, of course, Lucy was shocked to hear.

"So he became that strong in just two years?" Lucy said surprisingly.

Erza nodded, "he truly put himself through hell just so he could be strong enough for when he needed to be. But he to have gone through such an event just to get that drive… it's incredible."

Lucy then remembered why she really brought Erza to talk privately, "So… how did you and Natsu become so close?"

"Well… it was shortly after he and Gildarts returned. He asked me if I would like to form a team with him. So we ended up to fight together and travel together quite a lot since then." Erza explained to her.

"Ok… but I'm curious. What do you feel for him?" Lucy asked as she decided to be a bit more direct.

Erza was caught by surprise by this. She did not really no how to answer. She did not like to lie, but she wasn't sure if she should just come right out and tell the truth. Could she really trust Lucy?

"I-I—"

Erza was then cut off as the two felt the entirety of the building shake. They both looked to each other. Lucy was still kind of hoping that Erza would answer, but that was dashed as the red-head rushed down the hall to find out what was going on.

Lucy sighed, '_I'm sure I'll get an answer at some time… but I guess I can be a bit more patient. Especially after that story. That was… a lot to take in._' as soon as she finished her thoughts, Lucy raced after Erza.

As she did, around the other corner from where the other two were discussing, a certain white-haired take-over mage stood with her back pressed against the wall. She had heard the entire conversation and also very anxious to hear Erza's response. Even though she didn't say it, Erza's hesitation and quite tone had told all she needed to know. Mira then continued down the other was as she contemplated what she was to do about this.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she's under arrest?!" Natsu shouted after he threw a table at the Council guards who were at the guild to arrest Erza.

A lizard-like man nervously stepped forward, "P-please Saint Dragneel. We're under strict orders by the Council to apprehend Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail." He shook in fear as Natsu started to walk toward him with a menacing glare.

"Well you better check those orders again. Because I'll be damned if just let you walk out of here with her!" he yelled out furiously as he made the man and the guards rapidly shake in fear. Before Natsu could do anything else, Erza arrived in the main hall with Lucy right behind her.

"What's going on?" Erza asked.

"These guys came from the council to get you." The two women turned their heads to see Gray standing by them with his arms folded. "When they told us what they were here for, Natsu lost it." He finished.

Erza looked to the Natsu. She had no clue as to what she did to aggravate the Council, but she had a hunch as to who was behind it.

"P-please, Saint Dragneel, we're just doing our jobs." The lizard man pleaded with Natsu.

"And I'm doing mine," Natsu growled back. But before he could continue, Makarov stepped between him and the guards.

"That's enough Natsu," he told him calmly.

"But Gramps—"

"He's right Natsu." Erza was the one to cut him off as she stepped up forward next to him.

"Erza…" he spoke lightly.

"You think openly denying them will make this situation any easier? It would just be best to let them take me without any complications." She told him.

"But you being taken is a complication," he then eyed the lizard man, "a complication I won't tolerate."

"Natsu…" Erza got his attention, "remember that you're a Saint, if need be you can come and discuss with the Council. But go against their wishes would not be smart, especially if they want a member from the guild."

Natsu internally debated this. He didn't want them to take Erza. But he also knew she was right, he could talk with those old coots and get them to release her. He knew that she had not done anything major and should not be treated as such.

"…Fine," he finally replied. He then looked to Erza, "But I'll be right behind you." He told her earnestly.

She smirked at his response, "I know you will," she told him before walking up to the lizard man. "I'm ready, we may go," she said to him. The man was knocked out of fear stricken stupor.

"R-right," he turned to the nearest guard. "Chain her."

After saying that the room became extremely hot as Natsu flared up his magic. Most started to sweat, some were on the ground already being vulnerable to the sudden change in temperature. Natsu however was just glaring at the lizard man menacingly. He was about to go into his rage again had Erza not placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine Natsu," she assured him. This seemed to calm him a bit as the air started to cool. Erza stepped toward the guard who was ordered to cuff her. The man quickly regained his composure and slipped out a pair of cuffs and chains. He then lightly placed them on Erza's rest as not to incur Natsu's wrath.

Erza took on last look at Natsu. His eyes were full of concern. This seemed to reassure her, she knew that he would be there. That was another thing that she loved about him. He always knew when to be there for someone when they need him. After taking her look, she turned and followed the guards and the lizard man out the guild hall.

Natsu just stood where he had been. As he watched there retreating forms he clenched his fists. He knew he needed to get the Fiore Branch as soon as possible. '_No way… no way in hell am I going to leave her like that. Don't worry Erza… I'm coming for you.'_

Makarov finally cut through the deep tension in the air as he approached Natsu. "Do you need me to go with you lad?" he asked him.

"No. That's fine Gramps, I should be able to take care of this." He told the guild master plainly.

Makarov stared to his face for a moment. He saw the fire in Natsu's eyes and decided to leave it at that. As he walked away he spoke to Natsu, "Just get her back for us."

Natsu stood firmly as he turned his gaze back the open door of the guild hall.

"Right."

* * *

**ONE DAY LATER - FIORE BRANCH**

* * *

Erza had just arrived and was now being escorted through the building. Another lizard man that served under the Council was taking her the hearing room. It would have been the same room that she first visited when Natsu had come for his examination to join the Saints.

Though the path was the same, the walk for her felt eerily different as she could feel something wrong in the air. Her suspicions were proven correct as they approached the large door leading to their destination. They were about to reach them when they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Now isn't this a surprise," said the blue-haired councilman as he revealed himself from behind the pillars. After coming into view and seeing Erza, Seigrain smirked. "Erza, so good to see you" he said sarcastically.

"Seigrain," Erza replied with almost a growl behind her voice. She despised even looking at this man. Though he only claimed to have the same face, his attitude was far too similar to the one man who she nurtured a deep hatred for.

"Why so tense Erza?" he mockingly asked with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Why am I here Seigrain," Erza bluntly put out as she was growing very impatient with his crude antics. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Well I would agree with you on that," he said which earned him a death glare from the re-quip mage. "But as you know, my colleagues have been… less than pleased with the 'incidents that Fairy Tail has been causing."

Erza raised an eyebrow to him, "then I'm what? A scapegoat? An example to be made of?"

Seigrain's smirk widened, "ooo, it looks like you catch on quick. Yes, something like that. I suggested to make an example, rather than openly arresting most of your guild. That was one of the main solutions that would come up in these meetings. But as you know, we can't just let one of our Saints be taken into custody for the acts of his guild. That would be just embarrassing. So soon enough, your name came forward."

Erza was annoyed by his response, "You mean you put it forward. What are hoping to gain, Seigrain?"

Seigrain took fake offense to her comment, "What do you mean? I'm not aiming for anything." He then walked into close proximity of her. He lightly grabbed her chin and lifted her face, "Just try not to fret over it too much."

Erza scoffed and pulled her head back away out of his grasp. Seigrain just kept his smirk as he loved toying with her. His gaze then turned to past Erza as he spotted to familiar figures. He chuckled, and then leaned by Erza's ear and whispered, "You know, that dragon of yours catches a lot of interest in many ways." Erza's eyes widened as she heard him mention Natsu. "You'd best claim him quickly, or he might be taken right from under your nose."

Erza looked up at the mischievously smirking man. She saw that he was gesturing for her to look behind her. When she turned, her eyes nearly bulged from her head at the scene before her.

She saw Natsu, her Natsu, being kissed on the cheek by some unfamiliar purple haired woman. Erza's blood boiled at the sight, her anger brimmed and her body was fueled with jealousy.

'_W-who is that… that… whore?!'_ She thought as she clenched her fists that were still cuffed. Her eyes consisted of a glare that could kill thousands of times over.

"Well," Seigrain started as Erza was stuck on trying to murder Ultear with her eyes, "I guess I'll leave you to enjoy the show. See you inside Erza." He finished with a chuckle before his image flashing out.

Erza kept glaring at the two. Trying her best to figure out who this woman was, and why she thought she was so comfortable with Natsu. But not a second after her thoughts ended, the raven haired woman's image flashed out just like Seigrain's.

Natsu then turned to face Erza. His eyes widened as he spotted the scarlet haired woman. Erza was so angry, that she was about to storm off into the hearing room without another look at him. But that didn't follow through as she tried to head for the doors but was instantly stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder. Natsu had crossed the large distance between the two in an instant as soon as Erza turned her back to him.

"Let go, Natsu," Erza told him coldly, but there was still a tinge of hurt in her tone.

He knew that he was in for a beating for the little scene that she just saw. But he had to at least try to explain what had just occurred. "Erza… just let me explain."

Erza quickly turned to face him. When he saw her face, his eyes widened. Her eyes were slightly red and there were small tears forming at the edge of them.

"What is there to explain? You seem to have found a woman for yourself. Why should my opinion matter?" she asked him rather harshly.

Natsu raised in eyebrow in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

Erza's anger grew, "You think I'm that dense? The way she kissed your cheek. Obviously there's something going on there."

"Erza… I literally have no idea what you are talking about? Ultear just—"

"Oh, so that's her name! Good to know!" she shouted after cutting him off. Natsu then raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa! I was just gonna say that she seems to like me, and she doesn't seem to shy of showing it." He pleaded.

"That's putting it lightly." Erza grumbled as she kept a menacing scold on Natsu.

"But that's it, it's not like I like her that way. I just have to put up with that stuff because she's a Council member."

"So you just let her have her way with you to stay on her good side?" Erza asked angrily. '_Tch, typical men.'_ She thought to herself.

"No! Damn it! What I'm trying to say that there is nothing there, as in she may like me but I don't like her." He shouted out in frustration.

Erza was about to snap at him again, but hesitated as she thought it over. '_Well it didn't seem like he was goading it on when I spotted them.'_ She sighed, '_I guess I can let off… just this once.'_

She then looked back up at him. "Alright Natsu, its fine I believe you."

Said Dragonslayer's shoulders slumped as he exhaled in relief, "Oh, thank Kami." He was just glad that he was probably not going to receive a thrashing.

"Uh-hm." The lizard man that was escorting Erza up till this point decided it was time he made his presence known. Both Natsu and Erza turned their attention to him as he spoke up. "The Council is now ready to see you Miss Scarlet." He then looked to Natsu, "Will you be accompanying her inside, Saint Dragneel?" Said mage nodded in response. The lizard man then walked toward the doors and gestured them to follow. "Very well."

Once they reached the large pair of doors, the lizard stood off to the side. He then bowed his head and raised his arm toward the door in a showing fashion. Natsu and Erza then continued through the doors. They entered the room that Natsu had visited when coming at the request for his exam.

After walking in, the doors shut behind the two. They looked up to see a perch for the defendant that stood before a large table. Behind said table was all the members of the Council, or their thought projections to be precise.

When Erza spotted Seigrain, she could see that he still had his smirk hung up on his face. Natsu looked to him first, and then turned his gaze as he saw Ultear staring at him. She had a craving look as she gazed upon him. When she saw he caught her gaze, she winked to him. Natsu tensed up at the action, which did not go unnoticed by Erza, who was doing her best to murder Ultear with her harsh glare.

"Erza Scarlet," the voice of the chairman boomed through the room as he called out her name. She looked upon him and saw that he held the same emotionless face she had always seen him with. "Step forward to the stand." He then turned his gaze to Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel, as you may have input on the matter, you are to audience this hearing before you make any remarks as during questioning or before a verdict is made. You will be asked your opinion when it is agreed to be necessary. Is that understood?"

Natsu took a moment before nodding reluctantly.

"Then you are to be seated in the box to the left of the stand." He pointed down. Natsu followed his finger to his right as he saw a box that resembled ones used by jurors in a regular court. Natsu made his way over to it and took his seat in the middle of the bench.

After he finished, Erza stepped up to the stand that she was designated to stand. Once she reached it she looked up to the Council to indicate she was ready. The chairman pulled up a sheet of paper and looked over it. "Erza Scarlet, you are charged with the destruction caused in Clover Town during a quarrel with a Dark Guild. Do you object to these charges?"

Natsu was about to jump up. He was about to scream at the old man that he and the other members were the ones who assigned them that mission. But Erza anticipated his reaction, she glared at him in an effort to get him to calm down. Natsu caught her eyes, though he was angry with what was going on, he understood and sat back on the bench. Erza then shook her head in a response to the chairman's question.

"As you are charged, we will give you the floor as to explain the reasoning behind your actions," he told her. Erza then explained everything. Starting from when they were given the assignment to investigate Eisenwald, to when Lullaby transformed into a demon. She explained how she fought the demon and defeated it, though there was damage caused to the town due to the battle. Natsu about shouted out again. She tried to take the blame for all the destruction that he caused. He then realized none of this was Erza's fault, all of this was his. For he was the one to lay the finishing blow on the demon that leveled the guild-master hall into a crater.

"So we are to believe that you, yourself, defeated a demon from the book of Zeref on your own?" Asked a Council member.

Natsu was about to step up and tell them it was him, but he never got the chance as Erza answered, "Yes, it was a very rough battle, but I managed to slay the demon."

Some of the members were baffled, some impressed, and others were annoyed. They could not believe such a thing. But the chairman was the one with the final say as he answered, "That's impressive. But, despite your actions in fighting that monstrosity, you are to face the consequences for the destruction in your wake."

Natsu was on the edge of his seat. He couldn't take this, this was ridiculous. Erza was taking all this on her shoulders. This was something he should be dealing with, not her. It should be him up on that podium, not her. If Erza hadn't been sending him glares, he would have lost it with the entirety of the Council. But the next thing the chairman said left him very confused.

"As we are to place judgement upon you, we are unable at this time. There are more important matters we must focus on. So until they are settled, we withhold your sentencing until then. For now you are free to go." He told her calmly. Erza seemed to accept this answer with no surprise, as from what Jellal had told her, this was to be expected. The only person who was surprised was Natsu. He did not understand. If they wanted to just postpone her judgement, then why make such an effort to bring her here just to tell her that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the member's images flashed out and the only ones left in the room were him, Erza, and a couple of guards. Natsu finally knocked himself out of his stupor as he rose out of his seat to reach Erza. Erza was being released from her restraints from a guard as Natsu approached her.

"Ok… what the hell was that?" he asked as he was frustrated for the complete waste of time the Council had just caused.

Erza simply smiled, "I'll explain it on the way back." She told him. She then quickly dropped into a scowl, "After you explain to me what has gone between you and that Ultear woman." She then marched off to the exit of the room, leaving a panicking Natsu behind her.

'_Ah, Hell.'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

As Natsu and Erza made their way out of the hearing room, three figures watched them go from atop a balcony overlooking the room. One of them was sitting in a chair while the other two stood behind, one on his left one on his right.

"My Kami, did you see Pinky's face after they said that they were done just like that?" said the man on the left as he leaned against the chair with one arm holding him up from the top of the back of the chair. He was of an average height, his black hair placed back into a ponytail. You could see his one of his eyes was brown as the other was covered by a black strap-on eyepatch. His attire consisted of a dark grey jacket with silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He wears a black belt and white gloves with it. He also wears black, knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf. He brought his hand back up to his face as he continued to laugh, "Priceless." He snickered.

"Master," the figure on the right leaned forward to get the attention the man in the chair. She was a blond female, which whose hair hung down. It slung over a black hooded coat. The coat was completely other than the zipper and some silver straps along the torso. It covered her body, as the bottom was unzipped to show knee-high black boots and tight black pants. On her hands she wore black gloves. As she leaned into the light, her teal green eyes lit up as she looked to the man in the chair. "Shall we proceed now?"

Focusing on the man in the chair, he just sat with a relaxed expression. He sat with his right foot slung over his left knee. One his arms laid on the armrest as the other held up his face as he rested his cheek into his fist. The man wore black pants similar to the woman next to him, but he wore regular shoes. A large set of white robes draped behind his legs and covered his entire torso. They would have also covered his arms, but instead of letting the sleeves reach his wrists, he had them pulled up and wrapped to his elbows, showing off his forearms. His face was covered by the hood of the robe, but under you could see short dark brown hair. His face consisted of a light goatee, and his eyes were dark blue.

"No," he answered the woman. "They have eyes on them now, we will just have to wait a little longer." He then watched the two Fairy Tail wizards exit intently. "But I'm sure it won't be long."

The woman bowed her head before turning her way and making her way off the balcony.

"Tch, whatever," replied the man to his left as he turned slightly, still having half of his face with his good eye looking to the man in the chair. "But I hope they can at least try to make it fun for us." He said before chuckling as he followed the woman.

The robed man saddled dully, '_We'll see__' _He then stood and turned toward the exit. Showing the back of his robes, you could spot a familiar round blue symbol with a cross. He then made his way off the balcony as well.

'_Hopefully you won't be a disappointment... Natsu Dragneel.'_

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Done with that! I hope you guys like it.**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride – Chapter 8: Destructive Disagreements!**


	8. Destructive Disagreements!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, please don't get angry, but I am going to make a slight altercation. Nothing to do with the characters or the story I assure you, but something better. I feel like I'm rushing too quickly into the Galuna arc really fast with just a one chapter break. So I am going to place one more 'in between' chapter before we continue on to the arc. So enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 8: Destructive Disagreements!**

* * *

_Thud, thud, thud_. Darkness, that is what surrounded the current landscape as night had fallen recently. But the dark presence was more of the destruction that took place. All around there were destroyed buildings. Large chunks of concrete and rock were spread for as far as the eye could see. In small pockets surrounding the debris, fires had come into existence from the attacks dealt to the previously towering structures.

_Thud, thud, thud. _Standing near the city of the once large city stood a large figure. There stood a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon. He had a large torso and two large arms that ended in large, scaly hands. His large legs end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird. Large spikes went down from his back to his feet. His hair was mane-like in shape and it flowed down to the nape of his neck, also he had a pair of horns that pointed upwards going from the plate of his forehead. His teeth were large and pointed and his two eyes were hollow as they looked upon the devastation he had caused.

_Thud, thud, thud. _Deliora continued his march through the rubble of the city he had destroyed. A little distance from him laid a small boy with black hair, and between him and the large demon was a woman with short raven hair. The boy was kneeling down on the ground as he looked up to the woman with tears rolling down his face.

"It's ok," Ur said as she went down on her knees and took the young Gray into a hug. "Everything's going to be fine."

She pulled back a bit as Gray looked up to her with trembling eyes, "You're here… Ur." He started. "But… why?"

Ur stood up and kept her gaze on him, "I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here. I can't concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you."

Gray turned his head to the side as he spotted another boy. He had white spike hair and laid unconscious on a rock a few feet away from the two. Gray's eyes widened.

"Oh no." he said with concern.

"He's fine just out cold." She reassured him. Gray made his way over to the unconscious form of Lyon and pulled him up by his shoulders. He turned to see Ur was now walking away, making her way to Deliora.

"Wait!" he shouted to her, "Why did you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore."

Ur stopped in her tracks and lifted her head as she spoke, "A friend told me something recently that made me think. She told me I deserved to be happy. Which shocked me because I've never thought of me being unhappy." Gray made a small sound in surprise as Ur continued, "She just doesn't understand." She then turned her face to look at Gray with a caring smile on her face. "I have two adorable little students. That I spend each day with, and watch them grow into men. What more could I want?"

Gray's eyes then strayed down to her leg and his eyes widened again as Ur continued.

"I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier." She told him

"Ur… your leg." He said with concern.

"Oh, you noticed? I lost the real one, but this will do for now." She said as she gestured to the leg she made out of ice to substitute for her lost right one. "My maker magic… came in handy."

Gray started to stream tears down his eyes as he listened to her go on.

"I vowed I'd free you from the darkness within you. If that means I have to fight this demon… then so be it." She told him. Ur then turned and continued her approach to Deliora.

"Wait! Ur Wait!" Gray screamed as he reached out to her. All of the sudden everything seemed to fade out and turn black. All that remained was Ur's form walking away and Gray reaching out to her with tears streaming from his eyes. Lyon had also disappeared from Gray's arms, but that mattered little as he kept screaming at the top of his lungs.

"UR!" This time after shouting, his voice had matured. Gray now stood in his present teenage form as he continued to hold out his hand and reach for his teacher's figure as she walked away.

The woman stopped. She turned to face him once again, still smiling. She looked deep into his eyes, and him the same as he continued to let his tears fall and grit his teeth.

"Ur… Please…" Gray spoke softly with trembling eyes.

Her smile widened. "Live on," she responded to him clearly. Her form then was encased in ice. Gray's eyes widened in fear as he watched the chunk of ice claim his beloved teacher. He was placed into even more shock as it cracked. It broke more and more until it finally burst into the air. The only thing left being the small chips that flew through the void.

"UURRR!"

* * *

Gray jumped in his bed suddenly as he awoke. His arm was reached out and his face was wet with tears. He was panting and covered in cold sweat. He took a moment before realizing that it was all just a dream. He growled before bringing his hand to his face to wipe away both the tears and the sweat that wetted him. After he had done so he looked up to the ceiling and let out a sigh.

'_You haunt me… even now,'_ he thought to himself. '_Not only you, but those last words… I've done what I could, but no matter how hard I try… I can't repress those thoughts.' _Gray clenched his fist as his frustration rose. '_You told me to live on… but how can I? When all I can do is think back to you, and remember my mistake.'_

Gray gritted his teeth and hid his eyes under his hair as his anger rose. With a roar he threw the pillow he had been resting across the room. He then grabbed his hair with both his hands as his thoughts intensified. '_How?! How did Natsu do it?! How could he possibly get over something like that and just come out stronger… whereas I go through something just as terrible and wallow in nightmares and pity.'_ Gray slowly brought his hands down from his hair as he cooled down a bit. He then looked up with a determined look in his eyes. '_That's enough… I'm done with this. If that fire freak can do it, than I can do it better, and faster.' _

Gray then brought his hand to his chin as he tried to think of something for him to get a way to become stronger. His face brightened as he thought of something that would be perfect. He quickly slipped out of bed and grabbed his clothes as he usually slept in his boxers or sometimes… let's just go with boxers.

As he threw his jacket on he made a mental list of what he needed to do.

'_Alright first, I need to go fishing. Next… I need to make a breaking and entering.'_

* * *

***A few hours later***

* * *

"Ahh, finally get a chance to just sit back and relax," Natsu groaned as he sat down and leaned against the bar.

After he and Erza had returned from the Fiore Branch, the two took a couple days of a break. Though this was short-lived as an urgent S-class request was sent in. Natsu was irritated by this, as at the time, he and Erza were the only S-class in the guild. But Erza simply told him that she would take it on her own and let him relax as she thought she needed a bit of more training without him for a day or two. Natsu reluctantly agreed and let her go so she could complete it. Now he was in the guild hall the next day, and was doing his best to enjoy his little R&amp;R.

"Well if you're not doing anything Natsu, then I'm sure you're hungry." Said a certain white haired bar maid as she sat down two trays of flaming food by the Dragonslayer. Natsu looked to the trays as he drooled a bit. Mira smiled sweetly and gestured toward them. "They're all yours."

"Thanks Mira! But uh…" Natsu trailed off as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a handful of Jewel bills and sat them on the counter. "There you go." He said as he flashed her a grin.

Mira then frowned as she looked at the money. "Natsu, I told you. You don't have to pay for this." She picked up the wad and flipped through the bills as her eyes widened. "And this is way too much!"

"Mira. If you don't let me pay for my food, you're going to make me feel like a lecher. So consider this payment for this and any previous meals that I haven't paid for. Plus, you're making me feel bad having to go through all this work with no good reason." Natsu replied before stuffing his face with one of the larger flames of the two trays.

"Ok… but it's not like I don't like doing it. It's really no problem at all anyway. I love cooking for you Natsu." She finished with a smile.

Natsu looked back to her with a confused look. "Shouldn't you be saving that for someone special, like your boyfriend or husband?"

Mira grew a small blush, but kept her smile as she answered him, "Well of course Natsu. Why do you think I do it? It's because I consider you special to me." she hastily said.

Now it was Natsu's turn to turn a little red. "Uh…" was all he could get out as he registered her words.

"Hey Natsu, why don't we have a little round!" The two were interrupted as Cana shouted from across the bar. Natsu turned his head to see the brunette waving to him while having two shot glasses and a couple of bottles of alcohol.

"S-sure." The pink haired mage replied as he was desperate to change the subject he was on.

Mira shot a scowl to the brunette. '_What is she up to?' _As soon as she finished, Cana caught her gaze and winked at her. Mira, finally understanding the situation, fumed.

Once Natsu finally made it over, Cana was holding out a filled glass for him. He grabbed it and looked to her as he waited to continue. "Alright, all you gotta do is drink up, and place your cup back down on the counter upright. Got it?" To which Natsu nodded. Her smile widened. "Ok then, you're first."

Natsu grumbled a bit, curious as to why the casual drinker didn't want to show off. But he got over it as he dumped the contents of the glass in his mouth and placed it on the counter firmly. He looked to her and smirked a bit as he felt a bit eager to win in a competition, no matter what it entailed.

Cana simply smirked back, '_I wonder if I get him drunk enough as to if I could spend a night with that body.' _She thought as her gaze turned down to Natsu's abdomen as it was revealed by his opened. Getting an eyeful, she licked her lips as some pleasurable thoughts came to her.

Natsu rose an eyebrow, "Uh… Cana," he spoke up.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she kept her sight planted on the Dragonslayer's front.

"You gonna go?" he asked as he was confused as to what took her so long to inhale one of her favorite beverages.

Cana looked up to him and then to the shot glass in her hand. With the thought of what could happen, she quickly raised up the drink and downed it. She then placed her glass on the counter and looked to Natsu triumphantly. She thought this might take a while, but then she felt very weary all of the sudden.

Cana then fell on the bar. Natsu was beyond confusion at this point, '_After just one shot?' _he thought as he examined her to find that she was unconscious and snoozing. '_That's… weird.'_

"What's… going…?" Natsu quickly turned to see Mira was also looked a bit drowsy. All of the sudden she started to fall to the floor.

"Mira!" Natsu shouted as in a split second he was across to the other end of the bar and caught her. He took a look at her to find she had also come to be unconscious.

"Looks like he's back." Natsu turned his gaze up to the bar to follow the sound of the voice. Makarov was casually sitting up on the bar with a mug in his lap. He was facing out toward the rest of the guild as he spoke.

Natsu lightly set Mira down as he stood. He was met with the entirety of the guild hall succumb to slumber. He proceeded to let out a sigh as he recognized the handiwork. The doors to the hall then started to open up. After doing so a man emerged to enter the hall. A dark blue cloak was slung over the man's shoulders as his arms and legs were mostly covered in bandages. On his face he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. On his back, he carried a bundle of staves that were held up by a green strap that went across his torso.

The man walked straight from the entrance to the bar. He approached the sitting Makarov and turned his head down to be facing the small guild master.

"Mystogan," Makarov simply spoke as he acknowledge the cloaked mage.

"Master, Natsu" he replied as he bowed his head. Natsu kept a glare at the new arrival as he was irritated with his choice of entry.

"You really think that crap is necessary?" Natsu demanded.

Mystogan did not even move as he answered, "Yes, my identity is not something I like to flash around freely."

"You say that, but even I haven't seen that mug of yours under that mask." Natsu said as he glared firmly at Mystogan, "and what if someone had gotten hurt because of these little stunts you pull?"

Mystogan was silent for a moment. He felt that that was hypocritical. "Is he being serious?" he asked Makarov.

Makarov shrugged, "Who knows?"

Natsu just grew even more irritated "Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he screamed.

He was ignored as Mystogan walked over to the job board and examined it. Finding and tearing off a job he once again approached the bar.

"I'll be taking this," he said solemnly.

Makarov nodded whereas Natsu never removed the scowl from his face. Mystogan then turned and continued toward the exit. "Oi! You gonna let'em wake up?!"

"Soon enough," he said as he kept walking. "In 5… 4… 3… 2…" once he made it to the exit the doors lazily started to close behind him as his voice echoed, "1" the doors then came to a close and Mystogan had finally departed Fairy Tail. This was obvious for as mages started to groggily wake up from there slumber.

Natsu just gritted his teeth, '_The nerve of that guy.'_

"W-what happened?" Lucy asked as she raised her head from the table.

"The sandman came to visit." Natsu replied as he kept a scowl on his face while still staring at the doors.

"Huh?"

Mira rose up from the bar as she heard the small interaction between the two. "He means that Mystogan came to visit the guild again for a job."

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked as this was the first of hearing of the man.

"Yeah, he's one of the stronger mages of Fairy Tail," Mira stated as she slumped on the bar still feeling some of the effects of the sleeping spell. "He's an S-class mage who comes and goes from the guild every so often."

"And he puts everyone to sleep when he visits?" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded. "He uses a sleeping spell right before he enters the guild hall so everyone goes to sleep. I don't know why he does it, but there are people who are strong enough to shrug it off. Like Natsu and Master." She said as she looked to the Dragonslayer and Titan mage at the end of the bar.

"So why does he do it?" Lucy asked the latter.

Makarov took a chug from his mug before answering, "He likes to protect his identity from certain people. He knows that if just simple mages saw him they would most likely spread it around as to what he looks like. So I respect his privacy and let him come and go as long as he doesn't cause trouble."

"Like an uptight shady-ass like Mystogan would cause trouble." Said a voice coming from above. The group then looked up to the second level to see a blond man leaning against the railing. Sporting a purple button up shirt, it was covered by a large black overcoat which sleeves hung down at the side as the man had his arms crossed on the railing. On his ears he wore some kind of spiked magic headphones. His eyes consisted of a blueish gray and a large scar worked its way down across his right eye. He just stood there with a smirk as he continued on, "If you ask me, he's just too weak to face anyone. He probably just uses that little spell to seem intimidating. But in reality he's probably the biggest wuss in this entire sick excuse of a guild."

At the last comment, Natsu balled up his fist in irritation. "If he's so weak then why don't you just fight him?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The blond mage let out a loud laugh, "This coming from the idiot who won't even give me the time of day."

"Laxus…" Makarov finally butted in as he was growing weary of Laxus' attitude. "You need to stop."

"Oh, I'm sorry old man, did I take more time out of your drinking time," Laxus mocked. "And Natsu, if you wanna say something like that, and not even fight me yourself, then you're an even larger pussy than that the masked wearing freak."

"That's enough Laxus!" Mira finally stepped in as the blond insulted Natsu as being a coward.

Laxus chuckled once again, "So he even let's one of his little whores fight his battles."

There was a sense of unease as the temperature in the hall dramatically increased. Natsu stepped away from the bar and turned. He glared up at his fellow S-class mage. "You watch your mouth."

"Oh-ho," Laxus muttered as he raised an eyebrow. "And want are you going to do about it?" he asked mockingly.

The two just stood where they were for a few moments, staring at each other. Laxus with eager eyes and large smirk. Natsu with cold eyes and a hateful scowl.

Their silence was then broken. "I said that's enough Laxus." Mira said as she had made her way up the stairs to the second level and was now at an arm's length of Laxus. Laxus finally broke his excited gaze on the Dragonslayer and looked at the Takeover mage from the corner of his eye. He stared at her with irritation.

"And who asked you to but in?" he asked her.

"The master told you to stop. If you can't even be considerate and just insult everyone, then why are you even here? You don't even act like his grandson." After that statement, Laxus tensed up. He then balled up his fists as that comment had angered him greatly. But Mira had not finished. "Why can't just at least try to respect him a bit? All you do is shrug him off and insult him. I don't even know why he—"

Mira was then cut off as a sharp slap was placed on her face. After being impacted, Mira let out a small sound of surprise as she fell and caressed her wounded cheek. She looked up to see a fuming Laxus with lighting sparked about him as he stood over her menacingly.

"Will you shut the fu—?!"

Laxus was cut off as well as a fist covered in flames was instantly connecting with his cheek. In almost a second, Laxus was gone and a large hole through the second floor to the outside was now formed. Natsu was now standing where Laxus once stood and was taking angered pants as his fists shook by his sides. With a roar he summoned up his fire magic in his feet and shot out towards the hole, blasting away the tables and destroying the railing as the force of his departure was great.

"Natsu! Wait!" Makarov shouted as Natsu exited through the exit. By the time the guild master had reached the second floor he could see that Natsu was flying over Magnolia toward a tumbling Laxus. "Damn it! If those two fight then this whole town might as well just be a pile of ruins!" He exclaimed as he rushed back down the steps toward the exit of the guild.

Mira had not moved as she looked out to the hole the two S-class mages had flown out through. She stood up and approached it. Standing out near the edge, she brought her hand to her cheek that had just been assaulted.

"Natsu…"

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Laxus flew through the air quickly and far from the guild hall and fell toward the center of Magnolia. When he came down he smashed through a couple of buildings. As he did people started to go into a panic as their homes were being assaulted. Still going, Laxus dragged onto a street, knocking down a few street vendors as he went by. As people on the street saw him coming, they quickly fled and ran to their homes or out of the district completely. Finally getting ahold of himself, Laxus pressed his hands against the brick ground, tearing some away as he tried to slow himself. He then pushed himself off the ground and flew a bit before landing on his feet, digging through the road as he started to come to a halt.

He panted a bit before he started laughing. '_About damn time!_' he thought to himself as he turned his gaze upwards. He was just in time as Natsu was coming at him with his fist readied to hit him. Laxus raised his arms in a cross in front of him to block the hit as it came. He held his ground but was quickly slipping as Natsu's punch was a strong one. He looked at Natsu with both insane eyes and grin. Natsu glared back at him with gritted teeth and a stare that could kill a thousand times over.

Laxus was once again launched back as Natsu pressed more into him with more force. Though Laxus was more prepared now as he simply flew back and hit his back against the wall of a shop and broke it. As it crumbled Laxus went down on one knee so he could catch his breath.

"Haha! It's about time you quit being a pussy and finally fought me!" he shouted as he was excited that he finally got the pink-headed idiot to fight. Ever since Natsu got back from his mission with Gildarts, Laxus didn't pay him much mind. But after hearing that he took down Erza with ease, he kind of got a bit curious, he had to admit, Erza was strong. But then that curiosity was dwarfed with anticipation as he was told that Natsu was made a Wizard Saint. If this moron was now to be considered one of the strongest mages in the world, there was no way in hell he was going to miss a chance to have some fun with a worthy opponent. But he never got that chance, as whenever he demanded the Dragonslayer to fight him, he turned it down. This annoyed Laxus immensely. Why on Kami's green earth would Natsu, NATSU, turn down a fight with him? It made no sense to him. But after doing what he did to initiate this, he couldn't care less. All he wanted to do fight him until neither of them could continue.

"So… Just to fight me, you abuse someone as innocent as Mira?" Natsu asked menacingly as his flames burst in his fists. "That's despicable!" He roared.

Laxus chuckled. He grabbed for his overcoat and threw it into the wind. He then pulled down his headphones and threw those away as he continued to excitedly stare at Natsu. "You kidding?! Hell I'd even beat the crap out of Erza if that's what would get you going!" he shouted out as he summoned his lightning to surround his body.

Natsu's anger skyrocketed once Laxus proclamation reached his ears. His flames flared greater in both size and immense heat. And at a blinding speed, he dashed at Laxus with the deadliest glare he could give.

"Laxus!" Natsu screamed as he flew toward the blond haired mage. He summoned forth a lot of fire into his fists as he reached Laxus.

Laxus stood there ready as he was anticipating the punch that Natsu was approaching with. He was planning to redirect it and come back with his own electrified blow. But that plan never came to be as Natsu was already on him. He punched Laxus dead center in his face. This caused Laxus to recoil back a bit from the force of the hit. But he was not given a reprieve as Natsu grabbed his shirt and pulled Laxus in to trip him. Almost as soon as Laxus started to fall forward, Natsu kneed him in the chest. Laxus coughed up some blood after being hit. Natsu wasn't finished as he grabbed the lighting mage by the hair and thrust his head into the brick road.

Before Natsu could continue, a large wave of lightning shot from Laxus' body, which forced him to jump back. Laxus rose from the ground slowly. He turned to face Natsu, who was now a few feet away, and spat out some blood that was sitting in his mouth. His forehead streamed a small trail of blood from his head being slammed to the ground. He glared at Natsu as his lighting crackled around him. Laxus then smirked and chuckled a bit as he looked down.

"Well if you're gonna be like that." He started while popping his knuckles, "Then I guess I should take this seriously."

After finishing his sentence, his lighting crackled and shot out at Natsu. Natsu just stood there as it approached him. Just before hitting him, Natsu swiped the large bolt away and sent it straight to a building on his right, causing it to explode on impact. But as soon as he swiped it, Laxus let out a large discharge of lighting from his body, and let it burst. The burst blinded Natsu as it reached him.

While Natsu couldn't see, Laxus had used his lightning body to morph into a bolt and quickly shot behind Natsu. He then placed his lightning into his fist as he thrust it at Natsu's back. Natsu went flying forward. But before he could even land, Laxus used his lightning body to catch up with the flying Dragonslayer. He came out of his lightning and stomped down into Natsu. They both hit the ground hard, effectively creating a large crater and destroy some of the buildings surrounding them.

Natsu laid face down in the crater as Laxus stood over him. Laxus picked Natsu up by his scarf. He stared at him as Natsu's head was slumped back with his eyes shut. Laxus growled at this, "C'mon you loser! You're supposed to be giving me a fight! Not slacking off!" He proceeded to punch Natsu in the face, and not holding back with the lightning. He continued punching the limp slayer, not caring if he was causing any serious harm. Very annoyed by the lack of response, he threw him into the air. As the limp Dragonslayer started to fall, Laxus brought delivered a strong roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying. After a second in the air, Laxus used his lighting body to catch up to Natsu. Extending his right and arm with his palm out and his left arm bending slightly behind it, he fired some orbs of lightning. Coming into contact with Natsu's back, they created a large explosion that leveled the surrounding area.

Laxus landed after the blast had dispersed and walked over to Natsu. He still laid limp, with most of his clothes being tattered. Laxus proceeded to pick him up by the face and throwing him viciously at a nearby building. Slamming into the wall, Natsu's body fell to the ground.

As Natsu had still not rose from the recent barrage of attacks sent at him, Laxus grit his teeth and sparked large amounts of lighting around his body as his rage grew. "Fine! If you want to play dead so much, I'll give you the real thing!"

He then started to quickly build up his lighting. It built up around him and enveloped him in a large sphere of lighting as he continued to build it. Reaching a point of it, He threw his arm up and the lightning streamed out into one large bolt as it formed into his arm. With a roar, Laxus thrust out his arm and threw the bolt at Natsu. Making contact, it created a large explosion that engulfed the pinkette. The blast covered a large radius as it grew in size. After a few moments, the lightning started to dissipate, it revealed to have destroyed a large portion of the district.

Laxus stood in the midst of the debris. He scoffed and then turned as he began to walk away. '_Should have expected an idiot like that would still be nothing. Just goes to show that you ca—'_

"Oi! Where in the hell do you think you're going?!"

Laxus' eyes shot wide open. He quickly turned to look for the source of the familiar voice. He spotted a blur of pink before his face was grasped. He was then sent straight onto the flat of his back hard against the ground, cracking the ground around him. Letting out a groan he sluggishly opened his eyes to see Natsu towering over him. He now looked perfectly fine, beside his clothes being in tatters.

"So… are we done with the little tickle assault?" he said with an emotionless face.

Laxus' eyes shot wide open as he heard that. '_No way! He just shrugged that off?!'_

Natsu the reached down and grabbed the blond by his collar. He proceeded to pull him up so their faces where just a few inches from each other's.

"Well then… why don't we actually get this started?"

After finishing, Natsu quickly, and vigorously, grabbed Laxus throat. Raising him up, he kept his scowl on the lightning mage. Laxus just stared back at Natsu through wincing eyes. Natsu's body then burst into an intense set of flames. Laxus sweated a bit as the heat was overpowering him.

But he did not stay that way long as Natsu condensed the flames in his other fist. He quickly thrust it into Laxus' stomach, effectively sending him flying once again. As Laxus flew he did his best to regain his balance. But before he had the chance, Natsu appeared right beside him in a column of flames.

'_What the hell is that?! It's almost like my lightning body!' _The blond thought before Natsu did a three-sixty in the air and slammed his fist down on his chest, sending him back the ground with a strong impact.

But Natsu wasn't done as he continued his assault, "**FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" **He shouted as he sent a large sphere of fire crashing down toward the falling Laxus. Once meeting its intended target, it exploded and caused a large shockwave.

Laxus quickly stood up from where he had landed and had been dealt the powerful fire attack. He stood panting and his purple shirt nearly torn to pieces as small flames surrounded him. He looked around to see that Natsu was no longer within eyeshot. He summoned up his lighting and quickly shot down the street. But as he flew he felt an immense heat above him. He didn't even get to look up before something grabbed his head from above and forced him to descend down. Coming into contact with the street, Laxus kept dragging along the brick road as he was being shoved through it. Finally as he approached break in the path, he was forcibly thrown at the building that stood as the break.

Natsu landed down on the ground from where he had thrown Laxus. He didn't have to wait long, as the building exploded. Lighting sparked everywhere, but Natsu did not even flinch as he looked to the source. An enraged Laxus stood where the house once was, his fists clenched and flexed to his sides as he boiled with rage. His eyes also sparked with the same lighting. But after seeing Natsu just stand where he was with an expressionless look, he lost it.

"WHAT?! SO YOU THINK YOUR HOT SHIT JUST CAUSE YOU GOT A COUPLE HITS ON ME?!" he roared. Natsu just continued to glare at him, unwavering from his position. "WELL I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL DRAGONSLAYER IS CAPABLE OF!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he was caught off guard by the comment. Laxus' appearance then took on a drastic change. His muscles and torso grew in size, ripping apart his shirt and growing to an alarming size. His forearms shaped into miniature scales. His pupils seemed to disappear as they were completely engulfed by the white sclera. His lighting also seemed too static and blink faster and larger around him as it gathered.

"TAKE THIS!" the newly large man said as he brought his hands to his mouth. Natsu's eyes widened once again as he recognized the style of technique. **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" **As he said that, a large yellow seal appeared in front of him and blasted a very large beam of electricity. At first, Natsu was taken back, but recovered quickly as he prepared his self for the attack to come.

But he never got the chance, as a figure appeared in front of the beam. The familiar cloaked man raised his hand as the attack approached him. "**CRASH!"** The man shouted as the beam came into contact with his hand. It then quickly weighed down the beam, as it slowly started to die down. Finally dispersing, Natsu looked to the familiar man as he disappeared.

Laxus was dumbfounded as to his attack being stopped like it was. But as before he could recover from his stupor, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. With that he fell to the ground unconscious. The man responsible stood straight as he let out a sigh. Natsu then appeared a few feet in front of him through a column of flames.

"I can't leave you alone for so long without you wrecking a town, can I?" Gildarts asked as he looked a bit weary.

Natsu let out a scoff, "he had it coming."

"Really?" Gildarts asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"If you would have been here, you would know." Natsu retorted.

"Oh, quit being such an ass." Gildarts said as he threw the unconscious blond over his should and slung him up. "Let's get back to the guild. I'm sure the old man is pissed." Gildarts was about to turn as he thought of something. He came to a stop and looked to Natsu once again. "How in the hell did Erza let this happen?"

Natsu stiffened a bit. "Uh, well… she's not really here." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

Gildarts let out a laugh. "If the old man doesn't kill you, I know she will." He said mockingly as he continued down the beaten road.

Natsu gulped as he followed the crash mage with sweat pouring. As the two walked down the road, a familiar short man stood where they were heading.

Gildarts smirked as he realized what would come next for his protégé. But when he turned to see his reaction, Natsu was not there. He turned to see a dust cloud retreating. He was about to give chase himself, but was stopped as a very large hand passed by him and instantly grappled the Dragonslayer. As he was pulled in, he was breaking down, with anime tears continuously running down his face.

"Gildarts! Please! Help!" he pleaded as he flew by the crash mage in the grip of the titan hand.

"Sorry buddy, but you're on your own." He said as he waved to the Natsu.

"Asshole!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, done with that.**

**Now I know it's short, but I'm still kind of sorting out what I'm all doing for the Galuna arc. So this was just a little something that I came up with to keep you guys preoccupied in the meantime. I hope you guys still liked it.**

**And also, I am very sorry. I broke my promise to you guys and went more than one week without an update. There's never a good excuse to leave such great people like you hanging like this. So I am very sorry, and hopefully I can make up for it with some juicy chapters that I have planned for later on.**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride – Chapter 9: Light to Galuna!**


	9. Light to Galuna!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 9: Light to Galuna!**

* * *

"Gray! Wait up!"

Gray came to a stop as he was strolling the streets of Hargeon. He turned to see a blonde running towards him along with a familiar flying blue cat.

Gray let out a sigh, "why are you two so slow? We're never gonna get this done if you guys can't keep up."

Lucy flashed an exasperated glare at the ice-make mage. "We're not slow! You're just moving way to fast!"

"Aye!" inquired Happy.

Gray proceeded to scoff as he turned his back to them. "Whatever," he said before he continued his walk.

Lucy didn't hesitate this time as she knew if she even let him out of her sight for one second, he would up and vanish again. Happy also followed as he mumbled something about how he deserved more fish for this.

Catching up to him, she strode by his side as they made their way to the ports. "What's the rush anyway? It's not like this was an urgent request right?" Lucy asked.

Happy was knocked from his stupor as he heard Lucy's question. He looked to Gray with a confused look. "You mean you haven't told her that—"

The blue feline's voice was cut off as his mouth was sealed shut by a small chunk of ice. Gray hurriedly grabbed Happy and gripped him hard in his right arm. Lucy stared at him suspiciously, but Gray just flashed her a nervous grin.

"Told me what?" she asked curious as to what Happy was about to ask the black-haired boy.

"N-nothing Lucy!" he hastily piped, "he was just gonna to remind me that I forgot to tell you the specifics on the mission." He finished still holding up his forced expression.

"Mhmhmh," Happy retorted as he was muffled through the ice.

Gray tightened his grip on the cat to get him to quiet down as Lucy kept her puzzled expression.

"Well no time like the present." He said before turning and running toward the ports with Happy clutched to his side.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lucy pleaded as she started to run after the two.

Gray just continued to run as he went into thought '_We need to hurry and get this damn S-class mission over with before the old man finds out and sends someone after us._ _If we can just clear it, the old man will be able to see that I'm as much as an S-class as Natsu.'_

Gray looked over his shoulder while running with a slight smile on his face. "C'mon Lucy, we're never gonna get there if you're this slow."

Upon hearing that, Lucy ranted on how he should slow down. But Gray was too busy laughing to himself as he teased the Celestial mage.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

'_Alright, should be able to lift this. Ready… 1… 2… 3…'_ Natsu hefted a very large chunk of debris over his head and kept it held up as he stabled himself. Once getting a good bearing, he started to make his way over to the pile he had been building up.

'_Alright almost done,' _He thought as he approached the pile. But before he made it to it, the debris he was holding all of a sudden crumbled. But instead of regular chunks, it broke up into small, perfectly shaped cubes. The blocks fell and all bopped off of Natsu's head. After they all fell he rubbed his head gingerly. His frustration was near its peak before turning to face a certain snickering Crash mage.

"I think you missed some," he joked, pointing to the cubes that were sitting at Natsu's feet. "Better get to it before the old man adds more to your 'punishment'." He finished with a large grin plastered on his face.

After Natsu and Laxus' fight, Makarov was unhappy, to put it lightly. As a small part of his punishment, Natsu was to help in the cleanup of the district that he had 'unintentionally' brought to ruin.

Natsu gritted his teeth in irritation before lighting up his fist with flames. "If you don't knock that shit off, you're going to get YOUR 'punishment' right here and now!" He growled.

Gildarts looked off with a bored expression "Oh, quit being such a hard-ass. I was just trying to lighten up the mood." He replied, before he was sent into a ruined building that was nearby, courtesy of a flaming fist.

"How's that for lightening up the fucking mood?!" Natsu roared in anger.

"You're not gonna start another fight, are you Natsu?"

Natsu turned to follow the sweet voice from behind. He spotted Mirajane standing behind him. She had her arms placed behind her back and was sporting a cute smile.

"If you do the master might just have a heart-attack." She told him as she cocked her head to the side lightly.

"Mira," Natsu muttered before registering the white-haired beauties comment. "U-uh no, sorry Mira. Gildarts is just pissing me off." He responded, eyeing the hole he sent his mentor through.

"I see…" she said softly as she saw the cubes that were on the ground around Natsu.

"So… what do ya need Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Hm?" she hummed as she turned her attention back up to him.

"I'm just curious, I'm sure you didn't come down here to see me lift some rock and deal with Gildarts. So what do you need?" He asked again.

Mira was taken back a bit before remembering what she came to visit the Dragonslayer for. "I-I just wanted to see if you were ok. You know, from that fight with Laxus and all." She said with her voice getting distant after each word as she looked to the ground.

"Oh, that…" he started. Mira looked up to see the pink-haired wizard flashing his signature. "That bolt-freak wasn't even a problem." He told her before popping his neck to release the tension it was holding. "After that stunt he pulled, I knew he needed a little beating."

Mira was put off at his definition of 'little beating'. But she shrugged it off. "Well then, I think I should thank you."

Natsu looked to her with a puzzled look, "Thank me? For what?"

"For what you did. I know that fighting Laxus was probably not the smartest idea," she deadpanned, which caused Natsu to sheepishly rub the back of his head as he gave a nervous grin. "But you did it for what you thought was right." After finishing her sentence, Mira clenched her hand to her chest. Then out of nowhere she walked up to the Dragonslayer and gave his cheek a small chaste kiss. Pulling away, she saw him blushing lightly and she smiled sweetly in return. "So thank you."

Natsu was a bit flustered by this as he tried to form a response. "U-uh… no problem Mi—"the pink-haired mage was caught off by a metal fist hitting him square in the jaw. Natsu was sent flying through the pile of rubble he had collected from cleaning the district, effectively sending it back around the area in large chunks.

"Haha! Take that! You punk!" shouted Gildarts, his cloak littered with small rips as it flew behind him. Mira just stood there in slight surprise from the sudden appearance of the ace of Fairy Tail. Gildarts stood straight with a smirk plastered on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted some silver. Looking toward the source, he spotted the eldest Take-over sibling. His face lit up with a grin. "Hey Mira, how's it going?"

Mira was a bit thrown off from the sudden change in his attitude. But collecting herself, she shrugged it off as simply a 'Fairy Tail moment'. Putting up a sweet smile in response to his grin she replied back, "Oh, pretty good. Just came to see Natsu."

Gildarts raised an eyebrow at her answer. "Oh really?" he said slyly as he formed a smirk to match his tone.

The silver-haired barmaid slowly lost her smile as she opened her eyes and looking to the smirking Crash mage. "Y-yes… Is there something wrong?"

"No, just wondering if you confessed to our little dense moron?" Gildarts said plainly before letting out a small chuckle.

Mira's cheeks instantly grew red after registering his comment. "W-what?" She nearly shouted as she stepped back a bit, bringing her hands together near her face. Seeing this, Gildarts' smirk grew into a large grin. Mira quickly recuperated herself and rapidly swung her head to the side. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?!" she stuttered in denial.

Gildarts just started to laugh. '_That idiot, he's got all these women lining up to him and he just shrugs them off. If I was in his shoes, I'd just have them all. But of course that's not happening.' _The orange-haired man thought as he dropped his head in defeat. '_At least I got to tell Natsu some things about the woman body during our mission. But of course the thick-headed moron just called me a pervert as a result.' _Standing back up straight he held up another smile as his train of thought continued. '_He may think that now… but he'll be thanking me soon enough.'_

Unaware to the ace as he was lost in thought, Mira had looked back to him after not hearing a response other than his laugh. What she saw confused her. At first he was smiling with his eyes shut. Then he dropped his body, in some kind of defeated expression. Then he rose and smiled, staring off into nowhere in particular. She was about to snap him out of it, but that chance was taken by another person.

Natsu reappeared in front of them instantly. This surprised Mira, but not as much as how he got there. Natsu had just stepped out what looked like a column of fire. But that surprise was surpassed by the one from seeing the Dragonslayer punch Gildarts square in his bandaged abdomen. As the older man did not expect this, he was viciously knocked back into reality as he clutched where he had been punched and went down to one knee. He groaned a bit while doing so.

"Would you quit being such a pain?!" Natsu roared while towering over Gildarts.

Gildarts coughed before letting a small heartily laugh. "If I did that, apprentice, then that wouldn't make me a very good teacher, now would it?" he said rising up and giving his protégé a smirk.

Natsu sneered at his comment. "What the hell are you on about?! I only did that crap for that mission! Now I could even kick your ass easy!" he shouted with pride backing his voice. He lit his fists in flames as to emphasize on the point.

Gildarts gave him a quick glare before chuckling. "Is that so?" Summoning up his Crash magic, Gildarts' fists started to glow white. "Then why don't we have a little test." He said calmly.

Mira was now getting worried. Natsu and Laxus were bad enough in just destroying half the town. And from what Natsu told her, they had not really truly started to fight at their strongest. So she could only tense up thinking of what would happen if the two strongest in the entire guild fought in the exact same town.

But before she could interject between them, another person had taken that opportunity. "Natsu-san!" Shouted a petite voice from behind them.

The three turned only to spot a blue-haired woman running in their direction as she waved to them. Once getting to them she stopped and bent over, panting. Natsu was the first to respond.

"Uh, hey Levy, What's up?" he asked curious as to what she wanted from him.

Regaining her breath, Levy stood back up straight and looked to the Dragonslayer. "I came by to let you know the master doesn't want you going on missions till you're done with the restoration of the district."

Natsu raised his eyebrow, but he wasn't the only one as Gildarts shared the expression. He looked to Natsu out of the corner of his eye. "Going somewhere Natsu?"

Natsu reacted accordingly to his nature. "What?! No! You old moron, I've been here all day with you! Picking up all this crap!" he screamed before pointing to the rubble he collected.

"Well that's what he thinks you're doing." Levy butted in. "After all, there is a mission gone from the S-class board that hasn't been registered."

Natsu once again raised his eyebrow to her. "And… what does that have to do with me? Anyone could have taken it." He deadpanned.

Levy proceeded to shake her head. "It couldn't have been anyone else. Erza's still on that request that she was sent on, Laxus is still unconscious in the infirmary, and Mystogan doesn't come back so frequently after he had just taken a request."

"So, Gildarts could have taken it." Natsu said trying to shift the blame. But once again Levy shook her head.

"It couldn't have been him. Because who else has a small blue cat as a friend." She told him.

Natsu's eyes widened. "What?" he stammered.

"I said Happy was the one to get the request. There were members who saw him do it as you and Laxus went off to fight. The master assumed that you were going to have him grab it and get it registered for yourself." Levy explained to him.

"But I haven't seen Happy all day. He told me he wasn't feeling well and was going to…" Natsu trailed off as the wheels in his started to turn. Then, getting an inkling of what might have really happened, he turned to Levy with a serious expression. "So Levy, is there anyone else gone from the guild today."

Levy, at first confused, went into thought as she tried to remember who was and wasn't at the guild hall. "Well to tell you the truth the only people that I can think of that weren't there were… Gray and Lu-chan. But she told me yesterday that she was going off on a mission with…" the small script mage trailed off as well as she started to put two and two together. Natsu seemed to gain an all-knowing look as he stared at her.

"Did you happen to ask about the mission?" The slayer asked.

Levy tensed a bit, "W-well Lu-chan told me she didn't know what it was yet. She said that Gray was going to tell her on the way…" she trailed off innocently as she found the ground very interesting at the moment while she tapped the ends of her two index fingers together.

Natsu let out a deep exhale, "That damn pervert. Thinking he's so damn clever. And what's worse, Happy was in on it." He stated. Balling his right fist he brought it to the grasp of his left and proceeded to pop his knuckles. "Guess I'm gonna have to teach that ice freak a lesson."

Gildarts chuckled, "funny, that's what I was about to do to you."

Natsu fumed after hearing the Crash mage. He turned and brought his fist back as he glared at Gildarts. "You wanna go cube-prick!" he roared.

Gildarts snickered at the new name that he had been called. "Sure…" he started with a smirk. "But why don't you go talk with the old man first… then I'll kick your ass."

"Fine!" Natsu retorted before he started marching away. As he passed Levy, he grabbed her forearm while he continued to stomp off. "C'mon Levy!"

The blue-haired girl was not expecting this as she stammered a bit. "W-well, ok—"was all she got out before Natsu started sprinting back to the guild, a screeching Levy in tow.

Mira just stood there, a bit dumbfounded. "So…" She turned to face a still smirking Gildarts as he looked her straight in the eye. "Now that he's gone, I feel I should warn you…" he started. Mira was a bit confused. Did something bad happen that Natsu didn't need to know about it? Was it something terrible? She was very concerned now. But that was washed away by the Crash mage's next, very vague comment. "It's not gonna be easy with all the competition you've got."

Now to say Mira was confused was an understatement. "Uh?" she replied, cocking her head lightly to the side. "What's not going to be easy?"

Gildarts let out a hearted laugh as he shut his eyes and turning to walk away. "Oh-ho, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about." He finished with a laugh as he started to walk away.

Mira stayed where she was, contemplating his reply. At first, she had no idea what the older mage had meant. Then she took a minute to reanalyze the kind of mind set Gildarts always seemed to have. Soon after doing so, she paled in realization. She shook her head trying to clear it of the thoughts plaguing her.

'_Why that… pervy old man!' _She angrily thought as she decide to finally make her way back to the guild as well.

Gildarts on the other hand was making his way to his own home. With a large smirk spread over his face. As he walked he let out a chuckled while joking in his mind.

'_Now I can just sit back and watch the fireworks.'_

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"So… are we really going to do it?" asked a certain blue cat as he flew by Gray. The trio had found someone named Bobo to bring them to Galuna Island. But as soon as the island came into their view, the man seemed to disappear from their little dinghy. They weren't really given time to search for him right then and there as a tidal wave formed and crashed into them. They then found themselves on the shores to Galuna Island. Not being able to find Bobo, they simply set out to find the village that had sent the request to the guild. Once there, they met with the mayor of said village. The mayor told them that there was a curse that seemed to inflict those who lived on the island. The three were skeptical at first, but after the moon shown it had told them everything. The forms of the mayor and the people living in the village morphed into that of demon shapes. The mayor then pleaded with them to help get rid of the curse that afflicted them. Lucy, not knowing what to do, just followed Gray's lead when he said he would do what he could to help them. After expressing his gratitude, the mayor told them that the only way to cure the village… was to destroy the moon. This caused Lucy to freak out a bit, but Gray just shrugged it off and told the mayor he would see what they could do. The next morning, the trio set out in the jungle to get the mission started.

"Huh? Do what?" Gray asked with a blank expression.

"What do you think I mean?! I'm talking about destroying the moon!" Gray sighed.

"Happy, Natsu really didn't raise you to be too bright did he?"

"Hey! That's mean!" Happy shouted in irritation. Gray responded by rolling his eyes and continuing his walk through the jungle.

"It's impossible to destroy the moon. At least not with magic like ours. So we're searching around for another way to break the curse."

"Oh… but I never thought you would be that smart Gray." The feline told him.

Gray stopped and shot up his fist grudgingly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that I thought you was stupid." Happy responded in a mocking tone.

"You damn cat!"

"'C'mon guys quite down. You never know what might be out here'… she says." Responded Lucy's Celestial Spirit, Horologium, as the mage herself was sitting down inside him as they walked.

Gray turned and looked to her with an eyebrow raised, "Why can't you walk on your own Lucy? Are you even using your spirits right?" he questioned.

"'Shut up! I'm just trying to be as careful as I can! We are fighting a curse, so I'm taking any precaution I can!'… She exclaims."

"Well if we run into any trouble, I'll just freeze the curse." Gray replied as he raised a frost covered fist.

"'You really are dumb, you know that?'… She says.

"'Yep he's almost as stupid as you Lucy.'… The cat explains happily."

"'Whaa?! Happy?! Why are you in here?!'… She asks vigorously."

"'Gray was being mean.'… He responds."

Gray sighed. "Oh get over it, you were being just as annoying Hap—"Gray stopped as he bumped into something while walking. At first he was wondering why it was somewhat soft. He looked up to find he was meeting a gaze from a very large rat. "What the… Oh shit!" he shouted before jumping out of the way as the rat swung one of its large arms to strike at him.

"'Giant rat!'… He shouts."

"'It's so big!'… She exclaims."

The large creature then charged the four. Gray instinctively jumped out of the way again to avoid the rat. But the same couldn't be said for the other three. As the rat got to Horologium, she hefted him over her head, seeming as though she was examining the spirit. Lucy and Happy though, were not enjoying being smashed against the side of the clock-man that they hid within.

"I'm afraid, Madam Lucy, that my time has expired. I will be going now." The Celestial spirit said nonchalantly.

"Whoa! What?!" As soon as she uttered the second word, Horologium disappeared, leaving the two floating in the air before falling. Happy went straight for the ground as Lucy landed on the shoulder of the large rat. Said creature looked over to her and she looked back nervously.

"U-uh… Hi."

The rat roared, making Lucy panic a bit. But before the rat could do anything, Lucy felt something furry wrap around her waist. Happy flew by and pulled her with him so they could avoid the monster. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Happy."

"Aye… Gray, take it out!" the small feline shouted as he flew with Lucy strung along.

"I was getting to that." Said ice-mage responded as he walked forward, gaining the rat's attention. "Take this!" he proceeded to place one hand in the palm in the other as frost gathered around it.

"**ICE MAKE: LANCE!"**

A seal formed in front of Gray and shot out long lances of ice. Though they didn't hit their intended target as the rat had jumped into the air before being struck.

"Why you little!" Gray became frustrated with his miss. But that didn't stop him from trying again.

"**ICE MAKE: ARROW!"**

In Gray's hands, a bow of ice was formed. Grabbing it, Gray positioned it and pulled back on the string, which created an arrow made of ice. Releasing the string, the arrow was sent flying at the creature in the air.

The rat had not expected this and was hit by the blow dealt from the arrow. It then came to the ground hard. Trying to recover from its fall, it placed its bare palms on the ground push itself up.

"**ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" **Hearing this the rat brought its head up, only to have it smashed in by Gray's large hammer made of ice. This effectively knocked the large rodent unconscious. Gray let out a sigh of relief.

"Seems the curse comes with a giant rat infestation."

"Good job Gray!" the ice mage turned to see Lucy and Happy heading up from behind him. Lucy was the one to make the compliment as she waved to him. Happy quickly flew past her and examined the rat.

"Hey, Lookie Lucy! Gray got you supper!"

Said blond was horrified. "No way am I eating that!"

"Picky Lucy."

"Shut it you damn cat!"

"Will you two shut up?" Gray interjected as he believed it was time they needed to move on. "We need to keep going if we're going to find anything."

The two stopped there bickering at his explanation and nodded. About read to walk, Lucy spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a large ruined temple.

"Hey guys, you think we should check in there?" she asked as she pointed toward the temple.

Gray shrugged. "Why not, it's better than trekking this whole jungle for something."

Upon entering the temple, the three looked around to see much of it in shambles. Rubble was lying all around the large room and many columns had been destroyed. Not even the floor seemed stable.

"This place is massive."

"It's really fallen apart."

"I wonder how old it is." They respectively spoke out there opinions on the place. Lucy looked over to the wall on the farther end of the cave to spot a few symbols in the shape of crescent moons carved in.

"I wonder wh—"she was cut off as she took one step forward the floor broke and gave in under the entire room. The trio fell and soon found themselves in a small cave.

"Oww. Why'd you do that Lucy?" Happy asked as he rubbed his head.

"Seriously?" Gray added as he did the same.

"It wasn't my fault this place is so damn old!" Lucy screamed in her defense. She looked up and saw that they had fallen pretty far. "So Happy, can you fly us out of here?"

"No, sorry."

Gray stood up and dusted off the rubble before glancing over to see an exit to the room they were in. "I guess we've got no choice but to see what else is inside." The two nodded in agreement. Happy quickly flew up and clung himself to Lucy's shoulder as they continued through the underground cavern. Turning a corner they felt a sudden chill in the air.

"Geez, why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Lucy asked as she hugged herself trying to stave off the cold.

"That's what happens when you don't wear enough clothing." Happy pointed out.

"You don't wear clothes."

"I've got fur. Silly Lucy." He taunted.

"You damn—"Lucy was so caught up in the argument she hadn't been watching where she was walking and bumped into Gray's back. "Whoa! Sorry Gray…" she trailed off to see he was not even paying attention as his gaze was stuck on what was in front of him. Lucy leaned by to see, and her eyes widened at the sight.

There in the center of the large cave, stood a gigantic block of ice. But what could be seen in the ice was what surprised the spirit mage. Encased within its confounds, was a large demon. Its mouth agape as if letting out a scream.

"That's impossible." Lucy turned to see Gray, not only in surprise, but in utter shock. "I-it's Deliora." The black-haired mage started to walk forward slowly. "But how… how could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna island?!" he had started to shout as his voice raised with every question. "T-there's just no way."

Lucy stepped forward and placed a hand on him to keep him calm. "Gray, please try to calm down." Said ice mage then took in a deep breath. "Now can you explain this?"

"It's Deliora, the demon of destruction."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"Man can you believe that Gray would do that?" asked Wakaba as he leaned against the bar with his pipe gritted between his teeth.

"What do I look like a mind reader?" Macao answered with a rhetorical question. "Anyway he has been on edge ever since he learned Natsu was now a lot stronger than him."

"Yeah I guess that would make someone like him pull a stunt like that."

"I wonder what the old man did about it."

"I'm right here, you moron." Makarov replied while sitting like he usually did on the bar. "At first I had believed it was Natsu, with Happy being the one to grab the request. But since that wasn't the case, I was tempted to just send someone after them and bring them back for punishment and officially decline the job. But Natsu said that it would be best if they accepted the offer legitimately. He said he would go after them and bring them back himself, after completing the job." The guild master took a chug from his mug before continuing. "At first I was against it, but I conceded and let him do it. But on the condition that the ones who stole the job were not to be rewarded."

"Oh, so that's why I haven't seen Natsu around recently." Macao had finally come to the realization that he had not seen the Dragonslayer all day.

Makarov simply nodded. "I can only hope that idiot can—"

He was interrupted by the entrance to the hall erupting. But instead of flying open, it was reduced to cubes that were sent flying across the hall. Most of the guild was surprised by the suddenness of this and did not know how to respond. But their master, just sat where he was and continued to drink.

Gildarts rushed into the guild at pace no one but Makarov could follow. He vaulted over the bar and hid behind it.

"Is there something wrong, Gildarts?"

Said Crash mage popped his head up just enough to meet the gaze of Makarov. "Just… uh…" his eyes then went for the door he destroyed. "Not have to be the one to explain."

"Explain what?" asked Makarov before raising an eyebrow. "And to who?"

The room then shook. Some of the members were placed in unease from it. But most others realized that a certain someone was coming.

Once again the room shook, this time, more violently. It continued to shake in such a rhythm that would be assumed as walking. Soon enough a figure came to the entrance of the hall. Standing where the large doors once did.

Erza stepped into the guild while lugging a large decorated horn over her shoulder. Continuing through, and ignoring the stares she was receiving, she made her way to the bar. Once there, she stopped and faced the slightly drunk Makarov.

"Master." She replied before dropping the horn to the floor. Which caused one last tremor throughout the hall.

"Ah, Erza, you're back. How'd the mission go?" asked the suddenly chipper old man.

The red-head shrugged, "It was relatively simple. I got to the location and was asked to exterminate a beast that was assaulting the natives. In return they took its horn and had it decorated as a gift for my service." She then patted the large horn she had been carrying.

"That was kind of them."

"Yes," her expression quickly turned deadly after that. "Now, master… would you mind explaining to me what happened to the district I had to venture through to get to here?"

Makarov just sat solemnly, but lightly sweating as well. "Oh! That, well um… to tell you the truth, Erza. You missed out on some interesting things while you were gone."

"Such as?" she asked as her dark aura seemed to get denser.

"Well…"

"The fire pussy finally decided to put up a fight." Makarov was interrupted by a bandaged Laxus who had just entered the guild and was already heading for the second floor. That was before he saw the conversation between Erza and Makarov and decided to place his input. "And it would have gotten good if someone hadn't had taken a cheap-shot at me." His gaze then turned to the bar. "Isn't that right? You old drunk?"

Gildarts finally rose from his hiding place to face the Dragonslayer. "Cheap-shot uh? I barely put any magic behind that. By the look of it, Natsu would have had your ass kicked as soon as that little bolt you sent at him would have dispersed." He said with the smuggest face he could muster.

"Tch, whatever. That bastard just got lucky."

"Unlike you've been lately." Gildarts retorted.

Laxus' lightening sparked as his anger rose. "What was that?! You asking for some, you old prick?!" the blond shouted while collecting lightening around his body. This caused much unease to members that were around as they were worried another catastrophic fight would take place.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" All eyes turned to Makarov as his eyes glowed and his body was emitting a light-gold aura. After getting their attention, he lowered his magic. "I have about had enough of this! You S-class mages are meant to set an example, not beat the holy living hell out of each other. And in the process destroying a city!" his scowl then strayed to his grandson. "Laxus, you are still to face punishment for your part in the fight that took place."

"Tch, what about that idiot's 'punishment'? From what I hear, you set him off on some mission."

"Natsu is running an errand, nothing more. When he returns, he well be dealt the consequences accordingly. You, in the meantime, should worry about yourself as I am restricting you from any missions as well."

"Master," the angered guild master's attention was once again drawn to the red head who had entered recently. What he saw almost made him jump out of his old wrinkled skin. Erza's eyes glowed with red and her aura was so thick that some members had actually fainted. "You wouldn't mind telling me where my moronic partner has ventured off to… now would you?"

Makarov gulped down as he sweated rapidly. '_Well… shit. Natsu… I think I might just ease up on my punishment. Because you're going to be dealt something that not even I can comprehend.'_

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

*Achoo*

Natsu let out a sneeze as he walked on the beach of the island he just arrived on. "Huh, that's weird. It's almost as though I can feel my impending doom coming after me." He took a second to think over it, but then just shrugged. "Can't really worry about that now. Gotta find that damned stripper." He told himself before continuing up the bank.

It was getting close to dark. But the moon seemed to shine off an eerily purple light. This caught Natsu's attention, but he just took as note as he continued his search. Coming to a hill he could see from the distance what seemed like a temple. But what really got his attention, was that a purple beam of light was streaming down to right on top of it.

"Well… that looks kinda cool." He said sheepishly before proceeding in its direction.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"What the hell are they up to?" Asked a certain ice mage as he and his travel companions hid on the roof of the ruins behind some rubble. While in the cave with Deliora, three people made an appearance as well. One was a small man with spiked blue hair with a green cloak-like shirt. The other man, was a bit stranger, to say the least. He was tall, shirtless, and his facial structure seemed to resemble that of a dog. Then there was a woman. To say she wasn't as strange as the other two, would be lying. Though she did appear to be somewhat stunning in appearance, she was oddly obsessed with the nature of 'love'.

When they arrived in the cave, Gray, Lucy, and Happy decided to hide and eavesdrop on them. They found out that Deliora actually had been moved to the island from the northern shelf. The reason, so he could be thawed out. Gray tensed at this and wanted to do nothing more than attack these people for staining his master's legacy. But he held himself back at the mention of some man who they called Reitei. It had sounded that this man wanted to quickly the melt the ice encasing the demon. For what reason, they did not tell. But Gray would insist that any reason to release the monster from its icy prison was nothing good. Though Gray did retain some relief in knowing that what they were doing was futile. The spell Ice Shell was specifically created to make ice that could not be melted away, no matter what kind of magic went against it.

But soon after the strangers had left, the mages from Fairy Tail caught glimpse of a strange purple glow that lit up the room. They saw through the top of the room a purple beam of light streaked down and shined on the large glacier of ice. Gray was a bit curious about it, but that curiosity soon changed to fear when he saw that it was actually lightly melting the ice. This caused him to panic, and in desperation, rushed to the top of the temple to see what was causing the eerie purple light. Upon arriving to the top, they quickly hid once again as they saw a group of people in robes. They all seemed to be preoccupied with some kind of a worshipping state.

"You think they're praying for fish?" Happy asked with all seriousness.

"I doubt it." Lucy responded as her sweat dropped. She looked back at the people surrounding a large hole that lead into the temple. "But it is very creepy."

"It doesn't matter." Gray interjected. "Whatever they're doing it's causing that light, and I don't know how, but it's canceling out Ice Shelf."

"It's Moon Drip." Lucy's Celestial Spirit, Lyra, said.

This caught Gray's attention, "What? What the hell is Moon Drip?"

"It's a ritual. Moon Drip gathers the power emitted from the moon. In turn it can be used to dispel any spell, even one as strong as Ice Shelf." Lyra explained before her expression turned worrisome. "But Moon Drip's mere use on a scale like this, might just be what is causing the curse throughout the entire island."

"That's unnerving" Lucy added.

"Aye."

Gray, after hearing that this ritual could release the beast that his teacher had given her life to seal away, was livid. But before he could even charge at the people surrounding the hole, the three who appeared in the cave with Deliora, walked into view. But there was another person with them.

The man sported a large white cape, with a wide collar. It was decorated with golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders. It was held closed by a belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils. Below the cape he wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees. On his head he wore an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. It bore resemblance to a skull that covered his eyes and only showed his mouth and nose. It had striped horns that pointed frontwards and on the back had spiky fur, falling behind the man's back.

"I'm sorry Reitei, but the intruders seem to have escaped." The woman told him.

"What of Deliora? Has he been revived yet?" Reitei asked, seemingly shrugging off her last comment.

"Not yet, but probably today or tomorrow" she said as her expression softened. "Then once he is free, you may shower him with your… Love~"

"I highly doubt that he'll give it that." The short blue-haired man stated.

"We can't afford any interruptions." Reitei started. "To keep it that way, you three will destroy that village on the island. Am I understood?" To which the three nod in agreement.

"Have you really fallen that much?" The masked Reitei stopped and turned to find the voice that just spoke out. He spotted Gray coming from behind a rock that he, Lucy, and Happy were hiding behind. "First I find out that someone is trying to free Deliora, which pissed me off plenty. But to find out it was you… that just pushes me over the edge."

"Well, it's been awhile hasn't it, Gray?" Reitei asked with a smirk.

"Cut the crap!" Gray roared.

Summoning his magic, Gray viciously summons out an Ice-Make spell that started on the ground as a few spikes, but jetted forward quickly and grew in size. It was sent straight for Reitei. But the helmeted simply smirked. Raising his hand, a blue seal appeared in front of him and shot out an ice attack that was very similar to Gray's. Meeting in the center between the two mages, the spells cancelled each other out in a large clash of jagged ice. Gray seemed unfazed despite his attack being blocked, as if he was expecting it.

"What do you think you're doing… Lyon?" he asked with a menacing stare sent at the cloaked man.

Said man's smirk only widened. "What are you still doing here?" Gray at first taken back by the question, quickly realized it wasn't meant for him.

"B-but Reitei-sama…" Sherri stuttered.

"I gave you an order. You are to follow."

Sherri was still a bit reluctant, but Yuka turns, half still facing the group. "As you say." He spoke before walking away. Toby, who had all but up to this point just sat and waited to be told what to do, jumped out of his stupor and turned to chase after the short blue-haired mage.

"Wait for me!" Sherri then soon followed.

Gray, knowing that he had to deal with Lyon, thought of way to save the village people. "Lucy!" Said blonde jumped from where she had been hiding. "You need to hurry and get to the village and warn them. They need to be prepared."

"But Gray…" she tried to argue.

"Happy!" Gray shouted.

Lucy then felt something wrap around her waist before she was pulled into the air. "Aye sir!" he replied as he darted off toward the village.

Reitei, or Lyon, tried to summon up a spell to stop Happy. But before he could, Gray charged at him and summoned forth more of his magic to attack. Lyon quickly summoned up a large shield of ice and once again blocked Gray's attack. Jumping back, Gray continued his glare on his fellow ex-pupil.

"Well, it seems you've made an opening for them." Lyon started. "But don't think they can stop the destruction of that pitiful village."

Gray's gaze stayed still and unwavering. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail."

"So you really think you stand a chance here."

"Stop with the acting like your better than me. You're not her student anymore."

His smirk quickly turning to a frown, Lyon reached up and removed the helmet that he wore. Under it he had blueish-silver hair that jutted up into spiky strands. His slanted eyes consisted of dark round pupils. "Neither are you, seeing as she isn't among us anymore."

"You think this is a game?! Ur gave her life to seal that monster away! To save us! Are you trying to destroy what she left us?!"

"Don't try to kid yourself either." Lyon coldly stated. "After all… you're the one who got her killed in the first place! You don't even deserve to speak her name!" Lyon then shot out a spell at Gray, to which he dodged. Lyon glared at him coldly. "What's wrong? To ashamed to even counterattack?" Gray let out a scoff at him. Lyon just kept his stare on Gray. "Don't get in my way Gray. I will revive Deliora, and defeat him."

"No! I won't let you!" Gray screamed in disagreement.

"Too bad!" Lyon retorted before raising his arm. "**ICE MAKE: EAGLE!**" and from his seal, a dozen eagles formed from ice jetted out and shot straight for Gray.

"**ICE MAKE: SHIELD!**" he shouted, summoning a large sheet of ice in front of him. Hoping to block the attack, the eagles instead flew around his large shield. '_Shit!'_ Gray quickly dropped his shield and did his best to dodge all the eagles.

Lyon's smirk once again adorned his face. "Did you forget already Gray? My Ice-Make is dynamic. Your defense won't do you much good against that."

After being able to outmaneuver them all, he dashed toward Lyon again. "**ICE MAKE: HAMMER!**" summoning forth his hammer of ice he brought it back to attack Lyon.

"**ICE MAKE: APE!**" Lyon shouted as he created a large ape figured in ice. Using this he blocked Gray's attack. Said mage jumped back in irritation. "Are you still using two-hands to perform your magic? Pathetic." Lyon smugly said.

"Have you forgotten? That's the way Ur taught us."

Lyon scoffed. "I surpassed Ur long ago. I don't restrain myself to those who are weaker."

"Don't think so highly of yourself you bastard." He said through gritted teeth before making gestures for another spell. "**ICE MAKE: GEYSER!**" slamming both his palms to the ground, a large chunk of ice shot from the ground where Lyon was standing.

"**ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!**" A large dragon in the form of ice quickly charged through the ice Gray summoned and went straight for him. Gray didn't even have time to summon any defense before the dragon was on him. Smashing into pieces on impact, the ice cleared showing a bruised and panting Gray.

"My dream… was to beat and surpass Ur while she was alive. But you had to go and ruin that for me. But now I can go for something better, by defeating the beast that she couldn't."

"You're insane." Gray stated in between breaths. "You should know how strong Deliora is. What you plan on doing is impossible."

Enraged by his comment, Lyon summons up as much magic into his hand as he could. "That's exactly what we told you! And now, because of you, she died!" he roared before jutting his arm and sending out all the ice he could. The storm of ice was closing in on Gray, but he did not have the strength to stop it, nor did he have the energy to dodge it. He almost thought he was a goner. But all of a sudden, the area seemed to get a lot hotter. And not a second later, a burst of flames flew from the corner of his eyes and engulfed the attack Lyon had sent at him. Gray's eyes widened, but his weren't the only ones as he looked to see Lyon with an expression of pure shock.

"W-what the hell?" Lyon muttered.

"Well this looks fun. Mind if I hop in." recognizing the voice, Gray slowly turned his head so he could confirm his suspicions. Seeing a shot of pink, he realized that he was right.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, to which the Dragonslayer looked to him. He gave him a quick study before growing a smirk on his face.

"Wow, he really did a number on you, didn't he?" he said with a chuckle.

"Shut it flame-brain!" Gray shouted in anger. "You're assuming too much!"

"Really, then should I just let him kick your ass while I watch. Like I have been for the past few minutes."

"I said shut up! I can deal with him easy enough!"

Before Natsu could make another comment, Lyon interjected, "I don't know who you are, but even with the both of you, you will not beat me. That ice you melted was intended for another target, so it was not meant for interference. Though any other attack I send could not be simply countered like that." Lyon arrogantly stated to Natsu.

The pink-haired mage smirked. "If you're really that strong, then let's have a go. Just you and me."

"I don't see the difference it would make, but fine. See if you can even stand a chance against my power." Lyon then proceeded to summon another spell to attack the new arrival. "**ICE MAKE: EAGLE!**" Once again the eagles of ice flew from Lyon's magic seal darting for their new target.

Natsu just stood there, waiting for the small animate projectiles to get closer. Lyon just grew a large smirk, '_What an idiot. He just stands there, not even trying to dodge it. He can't expect to just melt my ice so e—'_his thoughts were quickly cut off as Natsu let out an annoyed sigh. In one swift motion, the Dragonslayer swiped his arm, sending a thin wave of flames to the ice birds flying toward him. On contact they instantly melted. Lyon's eyes widened in shock at seeing his very magic being dispelled with little to no effort.

But Natsu's fire wasn't fading out from its path as it headed straight for the silver-haired mage. Quickly snapping out of his stupor, Lyon summoned forth his ice shield to protect himself. In terms of defense, it didn't do much. Natsu's flames hit the shield and quickly started to thaw it out. Lyon started to panic and desperately exerted more magic in the shield, trying to build back the ice that melted away. After a few seconds, the flames finally dissipated. Lyon dropped his shield just to reveal him panting and feeling exhausted from having to use so much of his magic in defense.

Natsu rose an eyebrow at the sight. "Tired already? I just meant for that to get rid of those damn pigeons you launched at me, but I guess I put a little too much behind it for you." He finished with a toothy grin.

"W-what are you?" Lyon asked in disbelief.

"Me?" Natsu's expression quickly turned stern in response to the question. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." And with that Natsu dashed at him. Lyon, still exhausted, didn't have time to react before he felt Natsu's fist in his gut. "Should've listened to the stripper when he told ya not to underestimate us." Pulling back his arm, Natsu stepped back to the side as Lyon fell to his knees clutching his abdomen. He coughed up a bit before looking up to the towering fire mage. Natsu flashed him a smirk, before punching the Ice-Make mage in the face, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Natsu placed his hands on his hips and leaned back. He let out a high-pitched whistle as he turned around to face his fellow guild mate. "Really Gray? You got your ass handed to you by that punk? He even used the same magic as you. Go figure."

Gray stayed silent, his face looking toward the ground and his hair covering his eyes. Natsu approached him with a puzzled expression. "Yo, ice-freak, you awake?" He waved a hand in front of his face to be sure.

"You're not supposed to be here…" Gray mumbled.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He raised his head with seething eyes to glare at Natsu. "It means you're not supposed to be here! We don't need you here! I can handle this on my own!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, so I was supposed to watch you get the snot beat out of ya?" Natsu mocked. "My bad."

"That's not the point! He was my fight! This is my mission, not yours!"

The two just stood there, staring at each other. Natsu's expression was that of one who looked like they were contemplating judgment. Gray's expression, impatient and fueled with anger. There was very thick tension in the air as the two continued to glare at one another.

But it was soon cut through, with Natsu delivering a punch to Gray's stomach. An already exhausted Gray, let out a yelp in surprise before succumbing to unconsciousness. Natsu caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Sorry about that ice-freak. But we can talk about it later when you're rested up." With that, Natsu slung the limp Ice-Make mage over his shoulder so he could carry him.

Natsu was about to walk off before his nose gave a twitch. He quickly turned, trying to find the scent that had just hit his nose. It was of someone he never thought would be on an island like this. But lo and behold, here it was, taunting him. The scent still held strong, but when Natsu couldn't find the person he was looking for, he turned back around to head down from atop the temple.

"Whatever." He muttered before disappearing from the roof of the ruins.

* * *

From the opposite end of where Natsu exited, a certain raven-haired woman came into view. She walked to approach the unconscious form of Lyon. Looking down at him, she could only smirk. '_Well my dear Natsu-kun, you know how to make an entrance._' Her gaze was then sent to where Natsu had once been. '_Hopefully you won't catch with that nose of yours too quickly. I want to be able to keep this as interesting as possible.'_ Her thoughts finished, a magical seal appeared at her feet. Her form glowed brightly as the magic took effect. After it dispersed, a form of a short man with a strange mask now stood where she once did. The man then proceeded to pick up the limp Lyon, slinging his arm over his shoulder and placing his arm around the ice mage's waist. The man then turned and carried Lyon along with him as they went the opposite way down the temple.

'_I'm curious to see if you can make this finish with a bang.'_

* * *

**A/N: Woo, finally finished with that!**

**There you guys go, the first part of the Galuna Island arc. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Almost three weeks, sorry for taking so long to get this updated. School is coming very close to an end, and I had to worry about making sure I could pass my finals. You know how it goes. **

**Also, I have some news for you NaUl fans! A lot of you have been asking if I could possibly make more NaUl happen in this story. I can say as there will be moments for that, it isn't the main focus of this story. But I have come up with a solution for you die hard pairing lovers. I have consulted with another fantastic author known as AbyssFromHell, a lover of NaUl. I gave'em an idea to run for NaUl and asked if they could take it on. Not only agreeing with it, they added more onto the idea. I was amazed by the imagination put into the idea. So maybe sometime soon, Abyss will be coming out with a NaUl. And I know for a fact that it would be a good one.**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride - Chapter 10: My Fight!**


	10. My Fight!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ok, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, that I am very proud to announce to you all that school is indeed over. Summer has now started for Kjblau. You may think that this means I'll have tons of time to write and update very quickly. Right? Well… That's where the bad news lies. As we all know, this isn't Fiore, can't just join a magic guild and do high paying jobs to make a living. Nope this is the crappy real world, where we have to get jobs that put us on long schedules and help pay our bills. Unfortunately I have a full-time job during this summer. So if anything… the updates will be branched out longer from each other. **

**But never fear! I will keep this story going! I have devoted myself to this because I want to, (Not only let my mind run wild with awesome ideas), but do nothing more than to please you. Oh so dearest readers. I have no intention of losing any interest in this story any time soon.**

**I am also very proud to announce, that this very Fanfic, has become the top favorite for having Gildarts as a lead role. I'm just overjoyed that I can go to the filter, order it by favorites, put in Gildarts' name, and see this one on the top of the list. I know that might not seem like a big deal to you guys, but it's something that helps a lot to inspire me while I write. All I can do is thank all of you guys, for all the love and support you have shown this story since its starting just a couple months ago. I know, it's still hard to believe it only took that long to get this popular. Anyway, all I wanted to say is thank you and I love you all.**

**Now, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any OCs that are included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 10: My Fight!**

* * *

_*Clunk**thud**clunk**thud*_

The night was seldom and peaceful along the streams of the cool winding sea. The short waves of water swayed back and forth through a slow blowing breezes. The moon glowed in its glimmering eerie light while sitting in its place right in the middle of the sky.

_*Clunk**thud**clunk**thud*_

On the water, sailed a large vessel. Its hull cutting through the crescent waves as it continued toward its destination. The sails were ranged accordingly along their riggings in size from the shortest mast on the stern, the largest on the deck, and the middle sized lying on the bow. Both sides were equipped with magic cannons, some on the lower gun deck, and the rest on the upper deck.

*_Clunk**thud**clunk**thud*_

Walking the deck, was a rather large, burly man. His face was covered in large, bushy, black beard. His jaw stern and his nose somewhat crooked. His eyes were baggy, but seldom. His hair would be a mess if not constricted by the large hat that sat on top of his head. As he continued his pace, he walked with a strange limp. The moon's light would reveal with each step that one of his legs was replaced with a peg. Though this didn't seem to bother him at all.

Finally reaching the bow of the ship, he spotted some red out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a familiar scarlet-haired woman in armor. She stood dominantly and unwavering while tightly gripping onto a sword that was lodged to the wooden deck. She stared off to a distance ahead of the ship with what looked like a scowl on her face. She seemed to be in her own train of thought as the large man approached her.

"We be approaching the island soon Lady Scarlet." His deep voice speaking out. Erza finally snapped out of her thoughts after hearing him. Being caught off guard a bit she quickly turned and pointed her sword out. Only for it to come inches from the large man's grinning face.

"Oh, Bojack, my apologies I didn't realize you were there." She responded, lowering her sword as quickly as she threw it up. The man named Bojack only chuckled at this.

"Ye' be a little tense I see."

Erza sighed and dropped the tension in her shoulders, "It's that noticeable, is it?" she asked softly. Bojack let out another chuckle.

"Unless ye' policy be, 'cut first, ask later' then I would 'sume so." He told her with a grin.

Erza smiled, joining him in his amusement. "Just a lot on my mind, at the moment I suppose." She started. "Also, thank you again for allowing me passage on your vessel."

Bojack raised his hands, as if to wave it off. "Don't bother yerself with that, lass. I still have a large debt to pay ye' and Salamander for clearing out those damned sea beasts and saving me, me crew, and me pride and joy." He said, patting the railing he was leaning against. Returning his gaze back up, his cheery expression faltered a bit. "Although… I was a wee bit willing to turn ye' down at the start."

Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why is that?"

Bojack then brought his hands together and let out an exasperated sigh. "Well there be two reasons…Ye' see there be some rumors goin' about that Galuna Island. About how it be cursed." He explained with his sight seemingly wandering off. "Knowin' this, I was hesitant to ship off anywhere near it. But when ye said the good old Salamander was heading there, I just couldn't deny helpin' after what y'all have done for me." He told her apologetically.

The red-head nodded. "It's fine. I appreciate the risk your taking with us and I'm sure Natsu will as well." Her eyebrow then cocked remembering something the privateer had brought up. "And what was the other reason?"

As soon as she finished her question, the ship seemed to rumble. A large cracking noise could be heard through the entirety of the vessel. The two turned their sights the other end of the ship and both their eye's widened. At the stern, the small mast started to tip over. Once it landed on the railing of the ship, it just sat lazily hanging off to the side with some of the sail being pressed into the water.

Bojack's eye twitched a bit in irritation. "Bringin' him." He grudgingly muttered before a familiar voice spoke up.

"My bad!"

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"Miss Lucy! It looks like theirs is somebody heading this way!" shouted a demonized villager from atop his scaffolding overlooking the outside of the wall to the village. Lucy and Happy went there fastest to get back to the village in time so they could be there to warn them about the imminent attack by Lyon's followers. Luckily, the two were there fast enough that they could express the situation to everyone. Though the mayor was still unhappy and questioning as to why the moon wasn't yet destroyed. Lucy tried to tell him that the moon wasn't the problem, but the man insisted erratically.

Lucy then decided to formulate a plot for what to do to prepare for the attackers when they came. After coming up with an idea she summoned Virgo and had her dig a large hole right in front of the gates. She had planned to cover the hole with some grass and make it so it seemed like any regular foliage. When the intruders would come and step on it, they would be trapped. She thought the plan was full proof, but was being discouraged by Happy and most of the villagers.

That's gotta be them. Open the gate!" the blond shouted back.

"Right!"

The gate to the village shook and then slowly started to open up. "Come to mama!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood in front of the crowd of villagers with her hands on her hips.

The gate rose enough to reveal a certain pink haired Dragonslayer walking down the trail with an unconscious Gray slung over his shoulder. After coming into view, Natsu instantly looked up to see Lucy. He instinctively grew a grin on his face and raised his free hand in a waving gesture.

"Yo Lucy! What's up?"

Lucy's eyes popped wide open at the sight of the person she least expected to see behind the gate. "Natsu! What are you doing here?!" Her eyes then strayed down to her 'ingenious' trap which the slayer was approaching. Natsu was still walking as he was just a couple steps from it. "Wait Natsu! Stop!"

Natsu just kept walking forward, albeit a confused look had come onto his face. "Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Just please stop!"

Natsu then came to halt as his foot hovered over the grass that was collected over the hole. Seeing this Lucy relaxed and gave out a sigh as she looked to the ground in relief. Natsu, however, was confused as ever, not knowing what the problem was.

'_Had Gray really already told her about the punishment? I guess she must think I'm here to dish it out.' _His thoughts then dispersed as he looked down. '_What's with the grass?'_ he then looked closer at it to see that it was shaped in a perfect circle. The Dragonslayer grew a smirk on his face when he finally came to a realization. '_Oh so she wants to try and get out of it, now does she? Well I've got a better idea.' _His smirk then turned into a grin. He started to feel Gray on his shoulder, finally starting to stir.

"Ugh…What the hell is—"the groggy ice mage was cut off as Natsu slipped him off his shoulder. Gray's eyes shot open as he fell for the grass. Hoping for a light impact, he was not greeted with such as the grass collapsed at his touch revealing a deep hole. Gray let out a yell before he hit the bottom hard. Groaning he used what strength he had to roll himself over on his back. Looking toward the opening of the hole, he saw Natsu pop his head into view.

"Consider that a part of your punishment for runnin' off with an S-class quest." He elaborated with a grin.

"Ass…hole…" Gray muttered out before he fell back into unconsciousness. Natsu let out a chuckle before turning his gaze up to a shocked Lucy.

"Wait! What do you mean he took an S-class quest?!" she asked loudly. A realization dawned on her as to why this quest seemed so tricky at first. She then turned her attention to a certain blue feline who was doing his best to hide behind a large headstone labeled 'Bobo'. "We were on an S-class job this entire time?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Happy popped his head out for everyone to see. "You never asked." He said nonchalantly.

With a sigh, Lucy decided to just let it go as she did not really have any control over the situation now. After Natsu finally got Gray out of the hole she had created, he laid him flat for the entire village to see.

"Gray…" She mumbled softly as she kneeled next to him. She then looked up to Natsu. "What happened?"

"He ended up not doing too well fighting that Lyon guy. He was just lucky that I was there to save his ass."

"Oh…" Then something popped into Lucy's head. '_Wait, if I left after those three took off. Then why aren't they here already.'_

Seeing Lucy spaced out, now Natsu was confused. "Eh… Lucy, what's up?"

Lucy came out of her thoughts as she heard Natsu. "Well it's just that—"

"Hey Look!" A villager sharply cut her off as he pointed to the sky.

The two mages followed his finger to where he was pointing. In the sky they could see a large rat. The same rat that Gray had fought earlier that day. The rat seemed to be using its tail, rapidly spinning it to keep its high altitude.

"It's a giant flying rat! And it's carrying a bucket!" shouted the same villager. Sure enough the creature was lugging a very large bucket as it flew.

"What?! Now my pitfall drop is pointless!" The blond shrieked.

"They were never going to fall for that." Natsu responded blankly.

"Aye."

As the rat flew, some green substance leaked from the bucket. A large droplet of it then started to fall down. Lucy saw it as it was heading straight for her. As it came closer she got a better look at it as it fell.

"Jelly?" she said confusingly as the droplet fell.

"Watch out!" Right before it could hit her, however, Natsu knocked her out the way. As soon as they were out of the way, the drop of jelly hit the ground, only for it to melt the earth it surrounded.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was just a drop, and the rats got a bucket full of it!"

Shouted the villagers as they started to panic. Then the large rat let out a grunt as it swayed the bucket back. It proceeded to heft it back, releasing the contents of jelly to fall to the village. Lucy started to panic at the sight of so much of the deadly substance falling toward them.

"How are we supposed to protect ourselves from so much?!" she screamed.

"I want everyone to get to the center of the village! Now!" Natsu shouted. His legs then sprouted a large amount of fire. A second later, he was skyrocketing straight for the descending goo. The villagers quickly and erratically made their way to the center of the town. All except for the mayor, who was kneeling and clutching onto the grave of his deceased son, refusing to leave it.

Natsu quickly got within a good enough range of the jelly as it continued to fall. "This should do it." He stated as he calmed his flames to just allow him to hover in his current position He threw his arm out and it burst into flames. It quickly formed into a sphere and sat in his palm, waiting to be released.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**" he shouted, shooting out the ball of fire to the goo. Once it came into contact with it, its flames burst into a very large explosion. The green substance dispersed and flew in outward directions, away from the fireball it had met with. The newly formed droplets sprayed around the area, everything it touched was instantly melted away.

A large droplet then headed straight for the mayor and the grave he was groveling at. The villagers watched in horror as the goo landed on where their leader was. Lucy's eyes were wide as she saw what just transpired, she believed the poor man had just met his end.

"Woo! That was close." The celestial mage quickly turned to the familiar voice from behind. Her eyes were met by a grinning Natsu, who was now clutching onto the demonized blue mayor. "One second later and this guy would have been toast."

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in excitement.

The villagers looked around to find that the center of the town was now surrounded by a large moat that was seeping with steam. The ground, and the buildings, had been caught by the excess jelly that fell. Now only where the large group stood, was left.

"The village has become completely dissolved."

"This is terrible."

"Is anyone hurt?"

Were things said and asked by the villagers. As the steam started to fade out, a single rock grave was standing. Granted it was slightly tilted from the chaos.

"Bobo's grave is still standing." The mayor said in relief. But that relief was quickly replaced with shock as three figures appeared. One of them walked up and kicked the headstone out of its placing.

"Reitei ordered us to eradicate the village and its people." Said a pink-haired woman as she approached. "We wanted to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless. But, since that didn't work we will have to resort to bloodshed."

Natsu's eye twitched in irritation.

"Fifty villagers, two wizards. Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Said the short spiky blue-haired man as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Hrumph," replied the dog-like man with the two attackers.

Before anyone could say anything else, the mayor started to become livid due to the disrespect shown to his son's grave. The villagers quickly held him back and started to pull him away, despite his angered efforts to break free. One male villager approached the unconscious Gray and slung him over his shoulder. He turned to Lucy with a smirk.

"We'll take him and make sure he's safe." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Lucy responded to him before he followed the other villagers.

The pink-haired woman, Sherry then stepped forward. "We're not leaving until everyone in the village is dead." She stated. "Angelica." The giant rat, Angelica, had come to a landing right behind the three. After hearing Sherry, she yelped in what seemed like in agreement. With a large shift of her weight, she jumped and back flipped in mid-air before her tail once again started to act as a rotor. She then shot forward. Sherry jumped and was caught in the grasp of the large creature.

They would have flown right past the Fairy Tail mages. But as Angelica flew right above them, Natsu shot up his fist, just in time to nail the rat in the stomach. Angelica's eyes shot wide open as she registered the pain. Crashing into the ground, she started to rapidly roll across the ground as it smashed through the forest lying outside of the moat.

"Whoops," Natsu said with a large grin. He turned with his eyes shut and grin still plastered on his face. "You see that Lucy?" He asked. But after a moment of silence, Natsu expression turned confused as he opened his eyes. "Lucy?" his eyesight was met with only Happy as the feline nervously smiled at him. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

"She must have gotten excited and grabbed on to that big mouse after you hit it."

Natsu panicked. "Uh-oh. Hopefully that didn't crush her."

"If it did, she's a goner." The small cat replied. Summoning his wings he flew up a bit. "I'm going to go check if she's ok."

Natsu let out a sigh. "Thanks buddy." And with that, Happy flew off, leaving Natsu with the other two of Lyon's followers.

"Hey this just might be easier than we thought." Stated the dog man, Toby.

"Yes, with another mage gone, this just might take half the ti—"Yuka started but was quickly cut off as a column of flames was shot at him. He acted fast enough to raise his wave magic to block it out. But, the flames seemed to hold up for longer than he anticipated as they sat against his anti-magic for a few more seconds. Dropping his waves he took a second to catch his breath. "What the hell was that?!"

Natsu's smirk once again crossed his face as he stepped forward. "Just some fire. What? You burn easy?" he chuckled after the last bit. He then breathed in. And a second later, he opened his mouth wide to send a stream of flames straight for Yuka.

Yuka's eyes widened in surprise. '_A mage who can breathe fire?! Don't tell me he's—'_his thoughts were cut short, however, as he the flames came very fast at him.

"**WAVE!**" Summoning up his magic, he summoned a large barrier to block the fire. After the flames dispersed, he dropped his wave. He panted a bit as the barrier had used about half of his reserves to keep stabilized. Looking up he saw that Natsu was now glaring at him. "Y-you're him, aren't you? The Salamander of Fairy Tail." Natsu didn't answer as he just continued to stare with a stern gaze. "Well just because they claim you to be so strong, don't think your little flames will help you here." Natsu then raised an eyebrow at the short man. "The waves that I'm using, diffuse all kinds of magic. So you can shoot at me all you like, it won't change a thing."

Natsu stared at him just a little longer. He proceeded to then grunt. "Hmph, no fire magic, huh?" Yuka's smirk grew slightly wider. But it fell into surprise after Natsu's next declaration. "Not a problem."

Before Yuka even knew what was happening, he found himself flat on his back on the ground, coughing up blood. He glanced up to see the Dragonslayer towering over him. Before he could do anything else, Natsu raised his fist to strike at him again.

"**WAVE!**" he tried his best to react fast. But as soon as the barrier appeared, Natsu effortlessly passed through it. Yuka didn't even have time to register what just transpired as Natsu delivered a powerful punch to the blue-haired mage's torso. Having he wind knocked completely out of him, Yuka dropped down unconscious.

Natsu stood straight looking down at the limp wave user. "One down." He muttered before turning his attention to the shirtless Toby, who was completely baffled by seeing Yuka beaten so easily.

"Whoa… you're pretty badass." Toby stated plainly.

Natsu proceeded to bring his hands together as he popped his knuckles. "You're just about to see how badass."

"I'm not scared, 'cause I'm even stronger than Yuka! Check these out!" Toby then crossed his arms in front of himself. His nails grew freakishly long and dark green. "**MEGA JELLYFISH PARALYSING CLAWS!** I bet you'll never find out what the secret is behind these."

"Poison?" Natsu asked blankly.

"Gahhh! How did you know that?" Toby asked with wide eyes. "Hey… Can you read minds or something?"

"No…" Toby's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise as he heard Natsu's voice from behind him. He then felt his right arm being vigorously grabbed. "You're just… a moron." And with that Natsu jutted Toby's own claws into their owner's forehead. Toby shook intensely before falling to the ground, none of his limbs moving as he whimpered.

"This is getting way to easy." Natsu stated. He walked over to the small headstone that was knocked over by Yuka not too long ago. He proceeded to pick it up and gently carried it over to its original position and placed accordingly. He then patted the top of the grave.

"You can rest in peace, friend. You have my word that I will help your people out, whatever it takes."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"Angelica… avenge me…" Were the last words uttered by Sherry before she fell unconscious.

"Huh?" Lucy muttered before she turned to see that Angelica was flying right for her. "What?! That wasn't a puppet?!" She screamed before she all of a sudden stumbled and fell to her knees. "Uh-oh! Why can't I move my legs?!" She just sat there, unable to move as the large rat started to descend upon her. "Oh no!" she shrieked.

But before the rat could reach her, Lucy spotted a blur of red. And before she knew it, Angelica fell flat on the beach, unconscious right next to her master. Lucy then looked to find the scarlet-haired knight herself, looking over her shoulder at the blond. Said mage jumped up in excitement.

"Erza!" her excitement quickly turned to fear as she saw the cold glare she was given. She then remembered what Natsu had brought up. '_Uh-oh, she's probably ticked because we broke guild rules and took and S-Class quest without permission.' _Lucy thought as she paled.

"Lucy… I assume you know why I'm here. Don't you?" Erza said plainly.

"To take us back… right?!" The blond guessed. "…right?!" that same phrase began to echo off with no response.

"Lucy!" they both heard a high-pitched voice call out. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you all right-?" Happy stopped with a fierce gasp as he spotted the one person he hoped he would not have to face while on the island. He quickly turned, but before he could jet away, he found himself being held upside down by his tail, now in the grasp of an angered Titania.

"Now…" Erza raised the hand she wielded her sword in to point at Lucy. "Where is Gray?"

As Erza interrogated Lucy on the beach, a familiar cloaked man stood on a plateau overlooking the beach. Looking toward the two female mages, he could only smirk. Turning to the dense forest behind him, he started to walk off.

'_I'll just leave this tedious punishment crap to Erza. That stuff is more her style anyway.' _Gildarts thought to himself as he wandered through the foliage. '_Now… where am I going to look for that pink moron?'_

* * *

***A Few Hours Later***

* * *

Gray woke up groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. He took a glimpse at the unfamiliar roof, only to realize that he was in some kind of tent. When he sat up, he quickly grabbed his abdomen as pain spiked through it. He looked down to see that he was all bandaged up. He was curious to how severe his injuries were, but decided to ignore it now that he was rested. He slowly got on his feet and exited the tent.

Outside he looked around to find he was in a sort of camp. Tents were strung up all around. He saw the people from the village walking about and working. But now instead of in their demonized forms, they walked around as mostly humans. Despite each of them having at least one limb demonized.

"How are you feeling?" Gray quickly turned to come face-to-face with a female villager. She was slightly shorter than him and had dark short hair. Gray quickly examined her to find that her left leg was blue.

"I'm…fine." He finally responded. "Where are we?"

"We're in a storage camp. The village uses it for our supplies. But due to the village being destroyed last night, we had to move everyone here."

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. "The village was destroyed?! Is everyone all right?"

The woman managed a small smile, "Yes everyone is just fine. Your friends, Miss Lucy and the pink-haired man, insured our safety from the attackers." Gray let out a sigh of relief. "Speaking of your guild mates, they wished to speak to you after you woke. They are in that tent now." She finished before pointing to a large tent nearby. Gray thanked her and started to make his way over to the tent. Upon entering, he wished he didn't.

His sight was met firstly by a cold glaring Erza, who was sitting with her legs crossed and her arms folded. He looked slightly to her left to see Lucy and Happy tied up, both of them crying their eyes out.

"So… you finally awoken Gray… You made me wait… That wasn't smart." Erza stated as she stood. She walked toward him. With every step, the tension Gray formed grew more. She stopped just to be standing right in front of him, closely a foot away. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Gray did his best to keep his straight face, despite being scared shitless. "What do you mean?" the question quickly earned him a strong punch to the face by the angry Titania.

"Don't play coy with me!" She shouted before viciously grabbing Gray's jaw and bringing him back to face her. "You betrayed the Master! You'll be lucky if you can survive what he has for your consequence!"

Gray quickly returned her glare with his own. "Then I'll deal with it… after I'm done with this job."

That is not what Erza wanted to here. "No, you will not be working on this any longer. I will be escorting you, Lucy, and Happy back to the guild. I will bring you to Master Makarov so he can deem whatever punishment is necessary, if not expel you." She told him morbidly. '_Even though I was planning on having Gildarts escort them back, until that old drunk wandered off.'_

The ice mage broke from her grasp and stepped back a bit. "We can't just leave these people like this! We have to help them! How can you be so heartless as to leave them without help?!" Gray shouted at her.

"What did you say?!" She screamed, re-quipping a sword in her hand. She then pointed it right at Gray's chest. "This island and its locals are of no concern to you! We will leave Natsu and Gildarts to deal with the situation."

"Gildarts?!" Lucy and Happy piped in surprise, but were ignored by the red-headed knight.

"So you, Lucy, Happy, and I will be heading back to the guild, immediately." Erza finalized as she kept her sword pointed at Gray. Then something happened that she didn't expect. Gray reached his hand up and gripped the blade of her sword. He proceeded to lift it so it was positioned to where the tip was sitting right on his guild mark. His gaze then turned cold, matching Erza's, as they both glared at each other.

"Do whatever you want." He told her menacingly. "This is the path I've chosen. I can't walk away from what I know is right."

Erza gritted her teeth at his words. She was becoming livid, she felt like she was losing her authority here and now. Gray then let go of her sword and started to walk past her. After getting to the exit to the tent, he stopped. "I'm going to see this through to the end." He then looked to Erza over his shoulder. "And you can't stop me." With that, Gray exited the tent.

Erza gritted her teeth and let out a sharp scoff as she shook in frustration. Happy and Lucy just sat tied up, shaking in fear. Erza quickly turned her menacing gaze to them.

"Wait Erza…! Please, calm down!

"Gray's just on edge because he lost a fight to an old friend!"

Both Lucy and Happy shrieked simultaneously. They were quickly quieted as Erza rapidly swung her sword twice. The two winced, only to look down to see the ropes holding them being cut right off.

"This state of affairs are unacceptable." Erza explained aggressively. "We'll deal with this later… once we have taken care of everything on the island."

The two captives grew excited and relieved at her decision. "Erza!" they both shouted gleefully.

Erza's gaze then turned fearsome once again as she looked over her shoulder at them. "This doesn't change anything. You will still be punished."

"Aye…" the two responded as they dropped their heads in defeat.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"Pathetic. You're the only one left, Toby?"

Lyon had regained consciousness and was now standing in some sort of throne room in the temple. He stood in front of a stone throne as he looked down coldly at a flustered Toby. He was bandaged from where Natsu had inflicted his own attack on him.

Lyon proceeded to sit and slump down in his throne. "Those Fairy Tail wizards are quite… impressive. Especially that Salamander." He mused as he reminisced his encounter with the Dragonslayer. He then scoffed at the thought of him being defeated. '_It was nothing more than a lucky break due to me being unprepared. It will not happen again.'_

"I hate to be the bringer of morbid news, dear Reitei. But these state of affairs put Deliora's revival at jeopardy." Said a masked man as he appeared almost out of thin air.

"I didn't see you there, Zalty." Lyon stated.

"If all sticks to as planned, Deliora should revive tonight, infused with the moons magic. However, if the Moon Drip ceremony is to be… interrupted, Deliora will remain to be encased in that ice." Zalty explained. "Salamander and Titania are quite formidable, it would quite simple for them to foil our plans."

"I see you're as quickly-informed as ever." Lyon told him before summoning frost in his hand. "That being said, cannot hope to defeat me. Those fools can't hope to match me."

"That is very reassuring to hear. And if that be the case, for old times' sake, perhaps I shall join the battle."

"Wait?! You can fight too?!" Toby interjected.

"Yes… I dabble a bit in Lost Magic…" Zalty commented proudly.

"As long as you'll be useful-!"

"Oh he can try all he wants…" The three all turned their gaze to the entrance of the room to acknowledge the new arrival. Natsu strolled in with a smirk worn across his face. "But nobody can beat Fairy Tail."

"You!" Lyon quickly shot up from his throne, a chilling aura surrounding his body. He glared intently at Natsu, wanting to engage in another fight that he was confident that he would come up victorious in. But the Dragonslayer stopped halfway across the room. His smirk was replaced by a toothy grin and he put his hands behind his head as he stood weighted back on his leg.

"It seems the Salamander has graced us with his presence." Zalty stated.

Natsu looked to the masked man out of the corner of his eye. With a twitch of his nose, he was given a large whiff of women's perfume. This scent gave Natsu a realization as to why he caught it recently, but decided to save it for later.

"You know this is a pretty big temple." Natsu said as he turned his attention back Lyon. Said mage rose an eyebrow in confusion at the random comment.

"Yes, and what of it?" he asked harshly.

"Well, if I wanted to I could have just smashed up all those supports I had seen in the lower levels. But I got a really fun idea and decided to roll with that." Natsu told him with his grin still on his face. It then turned to a look of frustration. "But it took a lot longer than I thought. Didn't even get a chance to nap before I tried it out."

Now Lyon was beyond confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he shouted at the slayer.

Natsu looked back up at him, smirk once again up. He proceeded to raise his right arm up so it was sitting stiff in front of him. His hand consisted of his thumb and his middle finger being pressed against each other. "See for yourself." And with that he snapped his fingers.

The room began to viciously rumble as an explosion could be heard. "GAHH! It's an earthquake!" Toby shouted as he panicked.

Lyon did his best to stand as it seemed the entire temple was shaking. His imbalance got the better of him as he fell back into his throne. Then the oddest thing seemed to transpire before his eyes. The entire room tilted to the right. It was unlike anything he had seen. When he looked back to Natsu, he saw the Dragonslayer grinning with his hands behind his head.

"Wow! It actually worked." Natsu laughed.

"What the hell did you do?!" The silver haired mage demanded.

"It seems he set makeshift fire bombs to destroy the supports on one side of the temple." Lyon's angry gaze turned to Zalty. "With the supports gone, the temple's weight would have shifted. With the structure as it is now, the Moon Drip ritual cannot be completed as the moonlight will not be able to reach Deliora. Quite an ingenious plan, Salamander, I applaud you."

Natsu's expression turned dull as he acknowledged the masked man. "Whatever." He responded, to which Zalty chuckled.

Lyon, however, was becoming very livid due to the constant interruption of his plot. "Damn you… You will pay for your insolence!" he shouted at Natsu. Throwing up his arm he summoned his magic to attack. "**ICE MAKE: EAGLE!**" Out of his magical seal burst forth his ice shaped birds to shoot at Natsu. The Dragonslayer just stood where he was as the attack came at him. Igniting his fist, he swiped it upward just as the eagles were to make contact with him, only for them to burst into steam.

"That again…" Natsu laughed. "I thought you would at least try something n-!" He was stopped as he jumped back. Where he was previously standing, now consisted of a human sized hole. His head shot back with a glare straight at Zalty, who was grinning back at him.

"Wanna try that again?" Natsu asked menacingly. Zalty chuckled in reply.

"I'm surprised you knew that was me, Salamander. You are proving more and more that you are quite an amazing wizard."

Natsu was not the only one annoyed, as Lyon spoke up. "What do you think you're doing, Zalty?"

"Just aiding you, my dear Reitei. We can't have you losing too much energy before you take on Deliora, now can we?"

Lyon's gaze then turned menacing. "Do you believe I would lose so easily? I find your lack of faith… unsettling." With that last word, Lyon's magic flared. Ice started to form around the room in a large circular fashion, surrounding all who was present. Lyon proceeded to bring his attention back to Natsu, despite his voice still being directed at Zalty. "Leave us. I will take care of this Salamander on my own." Zalty and Toby then proceeded to the exit of the room.

Natsu rose an eyebrow at the ice mage. "I will become the mage known for defeating Deliora, Reitei Lyon. It would be insulting my own name if I couldn't defeat you!"

"So you want to release that big demon just to fight it? I could say all the power to ya…" Natsu's expression turned dangerously stern. "But that thing is too strong and chaotic to let loose. You can say that you're strong enough to take it, but you'll have to get by me to free it."

"Fine!" Lyon shouted as he launched another ice attack at Natsu. But once again it was easily rendered useless by the fire mage. "This is all so I can surpass Ur! I won't let my dream die!" He continuously attacked Natsu with his ice, only to be blocked or countered by the Dragonslayer. After a few more attacks, Lyon stopped. Seeing that his basic techniques were useless, he tried to formulate a plan.

"Then why don't you just fight her? Why do you have to go through all this?" Natsu asked him.

Lyon responded with a sneer. "I would if I could, but she is already dead because of that fool Gray!" With that he manipulated the ice behind Natsu to summon up more ice-made eagles. But Natsu didn't even flinch as the birds melted before making contact with his back. He just continued to stare at Lyon.

"I may not know what happened in the past, but what you're doing now is causing many others to suffer. And I won't just let you get away with it." Natsu told him as he took a battle stance, reading himself to attack.

But before he could go at Lyon, the wall to his side started to crack up. This got the attention of both the mages. After it broke away, the open hole revealed a shirtless and bandaged Gray Fullbuster. Said ice mage stood tall and stern. His gaze unwavering as he walked through the hole to enter the room. He gave a short glance at Lyon, showing that he acknowledge his fellow ex-pupil. He then turned to Natsu.

"I'll take care of this." He told his guild mate nonchalantly. He quickly turned so he was facing Lyon.

Natsu took a moment to look him over before he replied. "Really? From last I saw, this guy kicked your ass pretty good. You expect me to believe it will turn out any different?" Natsu asked him.

Gray gritted his teeth. "Just shut up!" He shouted. He turned his head so his angry glare was directed at Natsu. "Just because you got as strong as you are doesn't mean you should butt into everyone's business! You don't need to do everything just because you think you need to! This is my fight, my burden! Just let me handle it!"

The two continued to stare at one another. Gray glaring at Natsu, and Natsu dully staring back. Gray didn't care if he was being harsh. He didn't care if he sounded selfish. He just wanted to get the point across that this was his problem to deal with. That nobody else should have to interfere because they wanted to help.

After some time of them glaring at each other, Natsu let out a relenting sigh. Placing his hands behind his head, he turned to face the hole that Gray had created. "Fine, you can have this one…" he told the static ice mage. "But lose, and I'll kick your ass."

Relieved, Gray turned his attention to Lyon and stepped forward. "You won't have to worry about that." He muttered. He then came to a halt as he was just a few feet away from Lyon. Said mage snickered at him.

"Are we really going to do this again Gray? You remember what happened last time. You would have been beaten and broken had Salamander not come to your rescue." He said mockingly.

"No, Lyon, this time will be different." Gray told him coldly.

"Really? And how would that be?"

Gray balled his fists before answering, his hair covering his eyes. "You were right, it was my fault. I'm the reason Ur is gone. I take full responsibility for it." As he said this, Lyon just stood with his arms folded, as if what he was being told was what was to be expected. "But what you're doing Lyon. It's worse than even what I did back then. You've completely turned against everything that she taught us. And you excuse it as a display of dominance." Gray lifted his head to reveal the sneer that he was hiding. "For trying to harm my friends, attacking those innocent villagers, and attempting to destroy Ur's legacy, you cannot be forgiven."

Gray then proceeded to put one of his arms over the other, one palm facing up and the other facing down. "For our sins, we will both undergo punishment."

Lyon's eyes twitched in annoyance as he recognized the stance. "You can't be serious."

Gray glared back with unrelenting intent. "I'm dead serious." With that said, a large magical seal appeared at Gray's feet. It activated to spread a large vortex of spiraling ice magic that rushed around chaotically. It surrounded Gray as he continued to hold the stance.

Natsu, who had been slowly making his way to exit the room, stopped in his tracks.

"Have you gone insane?!" Lyon shouted. "You use that and you're as good as dead!"

"You've left me no choice, Lyon!" Gray retorted. "If you don't give in, than I'm forced to condemn us both!"

Lyon scoffed. "You're bluffing, you wouldn't sacrifice yourself just to stop me!"

"You wanna bet!" Gray practically screamed. "I need to take responsibility for what happened to her! Ur's dead because of me, and that fact will never change!" After finishing his sentence, the skin around Gray's right eye cracked, as if made of ice. "The time has come Lyon! I don't know about you, but I'm not afraid to die right here! Right now!" he shouted at his fellow ice mage. "So what's it going to be Lyon?! Are we going die?! Or are we going to live?! I'm ready to finish this now!"

"Then do it! I know that you don't have the guts to give up your own life!"

"Then this is the end!"

The aura of magic responded by bursting more rapidly after Gray's final statement. It was ready to be unleashed. Its power on standby, awaiting to be activated and fulfill its purpose. Gray held his stance, despite the force of the spell being so chaotic.

'_I guess this is the end… Now I can take my leave, and leave the rest of this up to you, my friends.' _Gray thought to himself as more of his face cracked. He proceeded to push his arms further outward as prepared to swipe them apart and launch the ultimate ice concealment.

"**ICED SHE-!**"

Gray, who was ready to end his life. Ready to give in and share his master's fate, to save her legacy and stop his fellow pupil, was interrupted by a fist impacting the side of his face. The force of the punch sent him flying from the center of the spell, which quickly dissipated from the absence of its caster. Gray quickly sat up from the ground, only to be met by the gaze of a menacingly looking Natsu.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Gray's anger flared at the slayer's interruption once again. "I'm doing what I need to. This is between me and Lyon, I will take care of it. Even if that means I have to die."

"So you plan on ending this by dying, huh?" Natsu asked him. Gray didn't respond but continued to glare up at him. "That's bullshit. That doesn't sound like you're fighting at all. All it sounds to me is like you're running away again." Gray's eyes widened. "Now get up, and fight him like a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu finished.

Hearing what he was just told, completely changed how Gray saw the situation. Thanks to Natsu, he now knew that if he gave up his life to stop Lyon, he would never atone for what happened to Ur. He stood up on his feet and kept his eyes locked with Natsu's. A moment passed before Gray proceeded to nod his head in a silent agreement with the Dragonslayer.

All of sudden, the room started to shake again. As it rumbled it started to shift from its tilted position. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the room return to its original balanced position.

"What the hell?!" he shouted out.

A second later, Zalty ran in through the hole that Gray had made earlier as he approached Lyon. "I apologize for the interruption, Reitei."

"Ah, Zalty, I assume this is your doing?" Lyon asked the mask man as he stopped in front of him.

"Indeed it is. The moon is soon to show itself, so I took the liberty of using my magic to reestablishing the structure to its former self." Zalty said with a grin.

"Hey you! I worked hard blowing those up like a badass! And you just undo it! Dick move!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at the masked man. Zalty responded with a hearted laugh, which continued to infuriate the Dragonslayer.

"How did you do that anyway?" Gray interjected.

He was ignored however as Zalty proceeded to run back out of the exit. "Hey! Get back here!" Natsu roared.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted out as the fire mage rushed to chase the masked mage. Natsu stopped and looked to Gray.

"I'm going to go and deal with that prick! You stay here and finish _this _prick! Make sure you beat him good and prove you're from Fairy Tail!" He shouted back as he ran out through the exit.

Gray gave a small chuckle in response. "Right…" he muttered before turning his attention back to Lyon. The self-proclaimed Reitei stood across from him with his arms folded. "Tell me… did you know that he was going to stop me"

Lyon proceeded to shrug. "In all honesty, I didn't think anyone could get that close while the spell was being activated. But it matters little, as even if you were to cast that on me, I would have taken it willingly." Gray's eyes widened at his answer. "You look surprised. What you didn't think that my comrades would come to my rescue like Salamander did yours? They would have not rested until I was freed and ready to challenge Deliora once again. They would simply have used the Moon Drip ritual on me, and you would be dead."

Gray's gaze dropped at his response. "I didn't really think about that. I guess I was being rash."

"So, do you still intend to fight me, or are we going to try that little stunt again?"

Gray let out an exasperated sigh. "Lyon… we don't have to do this. Give up on Deliora, it isn't worth it."

Lyon's eyes widened at Gray's request. "What is this? Give up?" he scoffed. "Does that pathetic guild you're in castrate its members upon entry? How naïve could you be?"

"Lyon… Ur is alive." Gray told him apologetically. Lyon's eyes widened once again.

"W-what?"

"When she cast Iced Shell to seal Deliora, it didn't really kill her." He continued. "The ice that you're are trying so badly to melt…. That's Ur, that's her body sacrificed to create that prison." He stopped to look up and see Lyon staring at him wide eyed. Gray then started to make his way over the shocked Lyon. "I'm sorry… that I didn't tell you back then. Ur had me promise to keep it from you, and just say she was dea-!"

Gray was cut off after he got within close proximity of Lyon as the ice mage placed his hand on Gray's abdomen.

"**ICE MAKE: SNOW TIGER!**"

Gray's eyes shot wide open in shock as his body was pierced by Lyon's ice. It went through his body and shot out through his back as it formed into a tiger.

"You really are an idiot. I knew all along what that spell entails. I have been studying it for years. And I can tell you with all certainty, that that isn't Ur anymore, just a large scrap of ice." Lyon told him harshly.

Gray, who fell to the ground and was on his knees and holding himself up by his elbows due to the blow inflicted on him, was beyond furious. "You knew…" He muttered through gritted teeth. He then shot his head up to stare at Lyon with a deadly glare. "You fucking knew?!"

Lyon scoffed. "And so what if I did? You need to grow up Gray. How could you honestly believe that Ur is sti-?!" Lyon was interrupted as a fist smashed against his face sending him flying. Hitting the wall, it cracked upon his impact. Lyon fell down to his knees from the suddenness of what just happened. He looked up to see a battle ready Gray with his hair covering his eyes and his teeth gritted. "How can you still be moving with that wound?!"

"I'm done…"

"What?"

Gray looked up to show his eyes which were filled with killing intent. "I'm done trying to save you. Done trying to help someone who so heavily disgraces their master's memory." He proceeded to stand straight and position his hands in his regular casting stance.

"**ICE MAKE: ARROW!**"

With that Gray shot out arrows made of ice at Lyon, who in turn took the brunt of them. Lyon quickly recovered and summoned up his magic as well.

"**ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!**"

From his seal, his powerful snow dragon shot out and launched itself at Gray. Gray took the hit head on, but after the ice cleared, he could be seen still standing, albeit panting and bruised further.

"I cannot afford to waste my magical energy on you. I still must face Deliora." Lyon stated.

"Then shut up and use your fists! You don't deserve to use anything that Ur taught you!"

Gray charged Lyon, with his fist at the ready. But he was stopped as Lyon punched him square in the wound he had inflicted earlier. "'Hit where your opponent is weakest'. That's what Ur always taught us." He stated as he towered over Gray. Gray quickly shot up and punched him in the jaw.

"Don't you dare use her name! You don't deserve to use her name!"

The two then came into a heated melee combat. As the two continued to punch each other, Gray distinctively remembered a fight he similarly had with a certain pink haired mage when he was younger.

"_Get up!"_

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

A young Gray stood over a downed Natsu, bruised and panting he believed to have the upper hand. Natsu, however, quickly shot up and stared at him before pointing.

"Get up!" the Dragonslayer roared at him from the ground.

"You're the one who is down you idiot!" he retorted.

"Shut up!"

Natsu then jumped up and charged back at Gray. Gray charged as well. The two proceeded to assault each other with punch after punch, trying to conquer the other through sheer force and will.

"I'm… Not… Gonna… Lose!" Natsu shouted as he continued to throw blow after blow.

"Well… you're… Gonna… Have to… Cause… I'm Gonna… Win!" Gray shouted as he continued the assault on his fellow guild mate.

The two then came in with their fists and impacted each other's faces. After a moment they both fell back and landed on their backs in exhaustion.

"You're… never… gonna… beat… me… ice-freak," Natsu said in between pants.

"Shut… it… you… damn… pyro," Gray retorted.

* * *

***Present***

* * *

Gray and Lyon continued to throw punch after punch at each other. Gray shot at Lyon, hitting him in the abdomen, forcing him to bend over. He proceeded to throw a fist at his back, only for Lyon to uppercut and hit Gray in the jaw, making him recoil upward. Lyon sent a strike for his stomach while he was dazed. Coming into contact with it, Gray coughed out blood as he registered the pain from being inflicted from his critical wound.

Lyon smirked as he believed he had just gotten an advantage. He threw another punch that aimed for Gray's face. But to his surprise, Gray recovered and dodged his fist and countered with another hit to Lyon's abdomen. After being hit, Lyon stepped back to evade any further assault and recover. After he got his breath back, he looked up to see Gray charging at him, his fist at the ready. Letting at a shout, Lyon readied his fist as well as he charged similarly at Gray. The two's fists then met with each other's faces as they both fell back from the hit. Gray was the first to recover, as he grabbed onto Lyon's wrist with his free hand. With a jerk, he pulled a dazed Lyon in.

"I CAN'T EVER LOSE!" Gray shouted as he head-butted the ice mage. Lyon fell back and tripped over himself lightly. Regaining his footing he glared grudgingly at Gray.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN!" He shouted back as he once again charge at Gray. The two once again started to bash each other with an onslaught of fists and forceful melee blows. The two continued to exchange hit after hit. Then Lyon launched an uppercut, but Gray leaned back to evade it. Gray proceeded to counter it with a strong punch. Coming into contact, it sent Lyon flying. He then crashed into one of the pillars of ice that he had made, effectively shattering it. Lyon stood up, trembling in anger and frustration from still not being able to beat Gray.

With a swipe of his arm, he summoned up his magic. "**ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!**" he then launched his snow dragon at an exhausted Gray. Not being fast enough to dodge it, Gray was caught in the maw of the iced beast. He was then sent crashing to the other end of the room.

"This has gone on long enough! I don't have time to deal with you! I must prepare for Deliora!" Lyon shouted in desperate anger.

The ice then dissipated that surrounded Gray, to show that he was heavily damaged. But he wearily stood to his feet, still having the will to fight.

"I'll be damned…" he muttered in a raspy voice before trailing off. Lyon rose an eyebrow, unable to make out what Gray was uttering.

"Speak up you fool!"

Gray then shot up. "I said I'll be damned if he could beat you but I couldn't!"

After he shouted that, the temple shook once again. As it shook, Lyon felt a sense of relief wash over him. "The Moon Drip ritual has started again." He stated before he started to launch arrow-like ice at Gray. "Long have I awaited this day. Ten years of gathering comrades and allies." He boasted as he continued to pelt Gray with his magic. "Three years of attempting to wake Deliora. It will soon all be worthwhile." He finished sadistically.

Gray did his best to shield himself from Lyon's attacks as he listened. "You've wasted three years on this?! That's crazy?!"

Lyon's anger once again flared at Gray's words. A moment later he stopped his attack on Gray. Said mage then stood hunched over as he panted heavily. "At least I listened to Ur. I followed what she said and went west. I was surprised to find out what she said was true. There were strong mages here. Mages that were far stronger than Ur ever was. On my travels I came to a guild with those mages. Wanting to become strong, I joined." He explained as he stared intently at Lyon. "At least that's what I told myself. But now I know I did it to move on. And I even have a goal to surpass someone who is far stronger than Ur."

At this, Lyon's eyes widened. But he quickly shrugged it off. "You're full of nonsense. There is no one stronger than Ur. I have lived my life, waiting for the day to surpass her. But since she is dead, there is only one way to fulfill my dream. And that is to destroy what she couldn't: Deliora!" As he say this, he summons forth a wolf-like iced gauntlet and launches himself at Gray. He swipes and strikes at Gray with it continuously, unfortunately for him, Gray is able to dodge all of the blows he sends at him.

"You've got a pretty strong admiration, Lyon. But you chose the wrong path to follow." After dodging a long swipe from Gray summons up an iced sword. Lyon proceeded to pull back with his gauntlet, only for it to get smashed by Gray's sword. "You're too blind to surpass Ur." With that he hefted he sword to slash at Lyon.

As the slash is inflicted upon Lyon's chest, he cracks up and shatters. Gray's eyes widen at this, but he quickly recovers as he feels frost from behind him gather.

"**ICE MAKE: SNOW TIGER!**"

With a swipe of his hand, Lyon launched his snow tiger at Gray. As it charged, Gray stood his ground and patiently waited for the frosted beast.

"**ICE MAKE: PRISON!**"

Gray jumped at just the right moment to summon up a large, intricately decorated cage made of ice imprison the tiger sent at him. Jumping down he came face-to-face with Lyon once again.

"You see this, Lyon?" he asked as he gestured behind him. "This is the effect of one-handed ice makes; sloppy and imbalanced. Ur taught us better, but you're too blind to see it."

Lyon, recovering from his stupor, scoffed at Gray's notion. "Whatever, with a simply wave of my hand, that cage is gone." He proceeded to motion his hand to control the snow tiger to attack the bars of his frozen prison. His eyes widened in shock, however, as he saw that, despite his beast attacking its restraints, it was not able to break through. "W-what the hell?!"

Gray then stared adamantly at the ice mage. "It's over Lyon." He said plainly.

"No! It's not over! It can't be! Not until I've won!" he shouted in outrage.

Gray proceeded to take his stance once again as he summoned forth his magic for one final spell.

"**ICE MAKE: CANNON!**"

He slowly repositioned his hands. His magic seal disappeared and lingered into his hands as it took shape as a large handled launcher. Gray then positioned his feet so he was prepared to fire it.

Lyon, however, was standing wide-eyed and exhausted. His magical reserves were reduced drastically, making him very vulnerable. "No it can't end like this! I, Reitei Lyon, can't be defeated at the hands of someone like you!" he shouted.

Gray simply responded by pulling the trigger on his large cannon. A large burst of ice shot ferociously from it and was sent straight for a gapping Lyon. Lyon stood as he took the powerful blow. The blast hit the ice mage and continued to the wall, destroying it and causing a large explosion to blow out of one side of the temple.

The ice dissipated, to reveal a stunned and badly injured Lyon. His clothes were completely torn and ripped away, only half of them seemed to stay on. Lyon himself was badly bruised and was just barely able to stand on his feet as the pain coursed through his body. With a gasp, the self-proclaimed Reitei fell to the ground, defeated.

Gray stood stern and towered over the fallen Lyon.

"Ur was the one to teach me that."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Right outside the main entrance of the throne room, a cloaked Gildarts leaned against the wall as he peered into the room. He watched with pride as he saw Gray finish Lyon.

"Not bad, ice pop." He muttered to himself. He proceeded to push himself off the wall as he made his way down the corridor. While walking he went into thought.

'_So, Ur, this is all cause of your students? And you said I was a pain.'_ His thoughts then strayed to the woman and what he heard the two ice mages bicker over her fate. '_So you turned yourself to ice to protect those you love. Hmph, not much different than what I did for Natsu. But I'm still here.' _He looked up as he then came to a decision. '_Well if I deserved a chance, than you should too.' _

His thoughts were then cut off as a loud, ear-piercing like roar filled the corridor and invaded his sense of sound. After it ended, he proceeded to sigh.

"Well shit… that doesn't sound good." He stated as he crouched down. He then placed his open palm on the ground as he summoned his Crash magic. With that, his magic destroyed the ground underneath him. This allowed him to fall to the caverns below the temple to follow the source of the roar.

"Going down."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Zalty ventured through the lower levels of the temple. He had just ran from the throne room after informing Lyon of his success in resetting the temple to its current position. Running through the halls he came to a stop to ensure that he wasn't being followed. He turned to find that indeed he wasn't being followed by anyone, let alone the one person he had hoped to follow him.

"Well that's disappointing." He muttered to himself. Before he could turn, however, his arm was grabbed viciously. Before he could react, he was forced against a wall. He did his best to break free but found that it was in vain as the grip holding him was impossibly strong.

"Got'cha." A familiar voice stated from behind him. Instantly recognizing the voice, Zalty chuckled.

"I didn't know you were so straight forward, Natsu-kun." Zalty cooed.

Natsu was instantly disgusted by the 'man's' comment. "That was creepy on sooo many levels." He said grotesquely still gripping onto Zalty's forearm. "Just cut the crap. I know it's you… Ultear."

Zalty let out another chuckle as a magical seal appeared at his feet. His form started to glow. The figure grew taller and stand straight. The curves on its body became rounder as the person took their original. Now, pressed against the wall, sporting her usual white kimono, was Ultear Milkovich.

To Natsu's surprise, the first thing she did after her transformation, was giggle. "That nose of yours is one hell of a tracker. I knew that as soon as you would spot me that you would recognize me." Despite being held tightly into Natsu grip, Ultear pushed her bottom back so it was pressing against her captor. "Now that you've caught me red-handed, why don't you punish me like the naughty girl I am?" she asked seductively as she licked her lips.

Natsu was now very confused and red in the face. This was not the reaction he was not expecting. He did his best to recollect himself, but could not get rid of the blush on his face. "W-why are you here? On Galuna Island?" he tried to asked authoritatively, but failed as his voice broke a bit.

Ultear seductive smirk turned into a frown as she pouted. "Aw, spoil-sport," she then let out an exasperated sigh. "If you must know I'll tell you that… I can't tell you." She finished with a giggle.

This was not what Natsu wanted to hear as he grew irritated with the council member. "Tell me or I'll-!"

"Oh yes, Natsu-kun! Punish me!" Ultear moaned.

Natsu went from frustration to confusion as he was cut off by her. He proceeded to look down to find that his that was not doing anything before now, was firmly planted on the curvaceous woman's bottom and pressing into it.

Natsu's face turned red rapidly as he jumped back. He viciously waved his arms in front of his face. "I-I didn't mean to-! I meant I was-! Damn it!" he shouted as he became increasingly flustered over the situation.

Ultear, who was now free from the Dragonslayer's grasp, rubbed her wrist from where he had held her. He then looked over at the irritated Natsu. "Well, Natsu-kun, if that was by accident, than I'm dying to know what you would do if you really got into it." She said seductively.

Natsu was about to retort, but he was once again cut off by an ear-shattering roar that filled the chamber. Natsu's eyes shot wide as he turned to look down the corridor. If that roar was from what he thought it was, he couldn't waste any more time.

"Well, it seems your plate is full at the moment." Ultear's voice could be heard from behind.

Natsu quickly turned to stop her, only for his lips to be caught by the councilwoman's once again. He then started to shut down once again as Ultear pressed herself against him. She then tried to deepen the kiss by parting her lips and pressing her tongue against his bottom lip. At first she was hoping he would accidently open his mouth to allow her access, but was drastically disappointed as it seemed he finally had gotten ahold of himself. He proceeded to push her off of him, which caused her to pout.

"GAHH! Stop that!" he shouted.

Ultear stifled a small giggle. "I see that you're getting a better handle for this. I guess next time I'll have to try harder. But for now, I take my leave." She proceeded to reach into her kimono. A second later she pulled out a small lacrima orb and held it in her palm. "Hopefully we see each other soon, Natsu-kun."

With that she activated the lacrima and her form glowed before it blinked out. Natsu tried to stop her, but once he jumped at where she was standing, she was already gone.

"Damn it!"

Another roar shook the chamber that he was in. This brought back his attention to the matter at hand.

'_I'll just have to deal with this crap now, and her later.'_

Natsu then proceeded to rush down the corridor as he made his way down the temple to the caverns below, following the roar of the beast.

"I guess a big fight is coming." He muttered to himself as he descended. He quickly grew a large grin on his face as he grew excited. With a heft he jumped and shot down hard, breaking the floor below him.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**A/N: Here we are, the second part of the Galuna arc for you guys to enjoy!**

**Now I know what some of you may be thinking. "Oh, why the hell did he include so much from canon, this is a fanfiction, get creative." I will tell you guys this, I only did that to build up what I have planned for the Galuna finale. Also I included the rematch between Lyon and Gray because I friggin loved it. I will say this, I like Gray, and I have a plan for him to play a major role for later on in this fic. Now he isn't as big as the mains (Natsu, Gildarts, and Erza) but I feel like he does deserve recognition in his own arc. That said I hope you guys don't flame me for doing so. **

**Also, I originally planned to wrap this arc in two chapters, but as I got more into it, I felt I needed to build up for the scenes that I have planned for next chapter. So I put some canon into here, (Sorry for those that don't like that kind of thing, but hey, Repiece did it, and he did pretty well with it). **

**I would also like to apologize to you guys for such a large gap in between updates. I have been busy with a couple trips, a birthday, and some other events. But this weekend was my couple days off, so I hunkered down and typed this up to the best of my ability for you guys to enjoy. And look at that, I typed 6k words in two days, who would have thought?**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride – Chapter 11: Showdown! Natsu VS. Deliora**


	11. Showdown! Natsu VS Deliora!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any OCs that are included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 11: Showdown! Natsu VS. Deliora!**

* * *

"WRAAAAAAAGH!"

'_T-that roar… I'd recognize it anywhere,'_ Gray thought to himself. He had quickly made his way out of the throne room where he had defeated Lyon so he could hopefully stop the ritual. But the sudden roar that echoed loudly through his ears, made him stop in his tracks. '_Deliora… he's revived.' _Images of his past experience with the demon ran through his head as the ear-splitting roar continued.

After Gray finished his thoughts, he started to sprint down the large corridor, looking for a way to get to the cavern below. '_There's only one way to stop it now,'_ he proceeded to grit his teeth as he ran. '_Ur… Gramps… Natsu… I'm sorry… but there's no other way now.'_

"WRAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"W-what was that?! That roar?!" Lucy asked her companions, Erza and Happy, as they finally made it to the temple entrance. They had been busy battling with the many followers of Lyon. When they were mostly defeated by Erza, they tried to beg for them to stop. Erza recognized the worshippers as survivors of Brago, a town ravaged long ago by the demon Deliora. With most of the followers incapacitated, the trio made their way, quickly, to the temple to assist in the disruption of Deliora's revival. But as they entered they instantly were met with a powerful roar that seemed to echo through the entire island.

"Wow Lucy, you must be really hungry." Happy stated innocently.

"You know…" said blonde started, she proceeded to turn with a tick mark on her head and a glare in her eyes. "You're not half as funny as you think are."

"Says who?" the blue feline countered, as well as shooting her a raspberry.

"Could this be…? Deliora?" Erza cut in as she guessed at the origin of the roar. Lucy instantly jumped in horror as she heard Erza's words.

"What? It couldn't be?! They've already revived him?!" She panicked.

"Ah!" The two women then turned their heads toward the gapping Happy as he pointed. They followed his paw to spot a purple magic seal glowing on the floor as well as an eerie purple light flowing into it from the ceiling. "That's the Moon Drip!" he shouted.

"WRAAAAAAAGH!" Another roar shook the room. Lucy and Happy jumped in fear and began to shudder at the thought of the large demon being free.

"That's scary!" Lucy stated as she trembled.

"If you're scared of your own stomach, then we should really be freaking out." Happy said nervously, failing at hiding his fear of the situation. "Just eat something already!"

"S-shut it! You damn cat!"

'_I wonder…'_ Erza was ignoring the two bickering as she studied the situation. '_We can hear the demon roar, but they're still performing the ritual to resurrect it. Which must mean it isn't fully revived yet.'_

"Uh… Erza?" Lucy attempted get the red-head's attention as she didn't know what they should be doing.

Erza, finally coming out of her thoughts. She burst into a run down the corridor. "We need to reach the top of the temple!" she exclaimed.

"But… Deliora's below us." Lucy pointed out as she gestured to the floor.

"If we can stop the Moon Drip, we may be able to stop the resurrection! Now let's go!" Erza shouted back as she rounded a corner. Lucy and Happy looked to each other, then nodded. They proceeded to follow the Re-quip mage.

"Aye." They both said in unison.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Gray had finally made it to the underground caverns that sat directly beneath the temple. The cavern was now full of water that seemed to have melted off the encased Deliora. Said demon stood where the ice had him, but from his abdomen and higher he was now free. Though he couldn't seem to move with the ice on his lower half holding him down. But that didn't stop him from struggling and rocking his head back in forth and a futile attempt to free himself.

Though from the ceiling of the cavern, the light form the Moon Drip came down and continued to melt away Ur's ice. Soon he would be free, and Gray knew that that he would soon be taking his master's place.

Gray stepped down into the water that reached up to his knees. He bent down and reached his hand into the water. Turning it over for the palm to face up, he rose it back out with some of the water in his hand. He watched, sorrowfully, as the water rushed down back into its original puddle.

"Ur…"

Suddenly, he was knocked from his stupor as he felt a light thump on his head. A second later, a small rock landed in his hand where the water had pooled from. He looked at the rock confusingly for a moment. Then he felt something else hit his hand, though it was slightly larger and irritated him with the slight sting it caused.

"What the hell?" he said out loud as he scratched his hand and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the ceiling right above him crack. Not a moment later, said ceiling collapsed. "Crap!" Gray cursed before rushing out of the way from the falling debris. Once he was clear and the rocks had come to a rest in the water, he looked up to see a familiar pink-haired man standing knee deep in the water. "Natsu?"

Natsu turned his head to the side to acknowledge the person who had said his name. Once he did, he grinned. "Yo, stripper. You beat that other ice-freak, huh?"

Gray, who at first was surprised by Natsu's sudden entry, quickly grew a smug smirk. "Was there any doubt?" he asked proudly.

Natsu then gazed back at him with a blank look. "Are you asking me that? Or yourself?"

Gray was taken back by the question shot at him, but quickly regained his composure. "Shut up." He muttered at his fellow guild mate.

Natsu simply replied with a chuckle before turning his attention to the half-encased demon that stood in the other end of the cavern. He watched as the beast erratically whipped his head back and forth, trying vainly to break free of what was left of his icy prison.

"So… this is Deliora?" he asked with a stern gaze directed at said demon.

"Yes…" Gray answered him. What Natsu did next, surprised Gray to say the least.

Natsu grinned and chuckled a bit more. "He doesn't look that tough."

Gray then grew angry with the Dragonslayer's declaration. "You idiot!" he shouted which instantly got him the Dragonslayer's attention. "Don't underestimate him! He's…" he quickly trailed off as memories of his last experience with the demon surfaced. He remembered the arrogance he held that he blindly attacked Deliora with, only to find that he was far too weak to even compare to the monster's power. The same arrogance that had cost his master everything. "…A lot stronger than you think." He finished calmly.

Natsu just stood where he was, staring at the ice mage. Gray turned his gaze back to him and was met with the fire mage's blank expression. Then Natsu, once again, surprised Gray.

"Dibs."

Gray blinked a couple of times. He was unsure of what he just heard. "W-what?"

"I said, I call dibs. I only let you have that Lyon guy because you actually called it before me. But now, I called it." Natsu told him nonchalantly. "So, now…" he pointed behind him to the massive demon. "This big boy…" he shifted his thumb to be pointing to himself. "Is mine." He finished with a grin.

Gray couldn't even describe what he was feeling. It was somewhere between annoyed and accepting. He quickly jumped out of his stupor to respond. "Tch, you think you can beat him. Go ahead and get yourself killed, see if I care." He stated. He tried his best for the comment to seem cold, but something was holding him back. For some reason all he could feel was a strange sense of… relief.

"Ah, stripper, you're such a downer." Natsu told him with an exasperated sigh.

"WRAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The two then turned their attention back to the towering Deliora. Gray's eyes widened as he saw that the Moon Drip ritual had now reduced the ice so now that it was only encasing the beast's feet. Even then it was melting fast.

'_He'll be free soon. And when that happens…'_ Gray thought as he looked from Deliora to the pink-haired Dragonslayer. '_Natsu… You might strong… but how can you be so confident?'_

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"Ooooohhn…" grumbled a flying Toby after he was struck by Erza.

The three had finally made it to the top of the temple and had found said dog-man performing the Moon Drip ritual all on his own. Erza, quick to act, jumped at Toby with her sword and slashed at him. Interrupted, the seal from the Moon Drip flickered and faded away, as did the purple light it attracted.

"Erza, you did it!" Lucy piped. "You stopped the Moon Drip!"

Happy, although, was confused as he approached the fallen Toby. "You mean… this guys was performing the ritual on his own?"

All of sudden, Toby popped his head up to glare at the trio. "You're too late!"

As soon as he finished, where the seal had once been for the Moon Drip, flashed a bright green light. The light was so dense that it blinded the four on the building temporarily.

"Damn it!" Erza shouted.

"WRAAAAAAAGH!" Though they were blinded, they all could hear Deliora's powerful roar ring through the air heavily.

"I-it can't be…" Lucy muttered in disbelief as the light faded.

Erza gritted her teeth as she watched where the light had dissipated.

'_Natsu… if you're down there… please be alright…'_

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"WRAAAAAAAGH!"

"Will he ever shut up?" Natsu asked irritatingly as he stood before the now free demon of destruction. "Hey! Jackass! Quit being so damn loud!" he shouted out as he pointed up at Deliora.

"Seriously?" Gray asked as his sweat dropped.

"Stop…" The two turned at the sound of a low and raspy voice. They both spotted a beaten Lyon, crawling slowly across the ground. He was making his way in the direction of Deliora. "Neither of you are capable enough…" he stated gruffly as his eyes were maddened with obsession. "But I… I'm... going to do it…!"

Gray's eyes narrowed as he watched his fellow ex-pupil desperately crawl across the rocky ground. "Lyon…"

Lyon stopped as propped himself up to his knees. "I'm going to do it… I will surpass Ur…" he then started to laugh lightly.

"You really think you can fight like that?" Natsu butted in as he pointed at Lyon. "Can you even stand straight? I say butt out buddy, you've got no chance here!"

"WRAAAAAAAAGH!" Deliora roared once again, causing Lyon to stare at the beast with his eyes stricken.

"We meet… at last… Deliora!" Lyon said as he recalled his memories of how he came to meet Ur. How he strove to learn her ways, how he pushed himself the best he could. How he always dreamed to one day pass her strength and be more powerful. "The one monster the great Ur couldn't beat… I will defeat it… with my own two hands…!" he slowly raised himself up as he force himself to stand straight, despite his body's fatigue going against him. "I'm… going to… surpass you now-!"

But with a sharp chop to the neck, Lyon stumbled down and once again fell flat on the ground. Gray stood over him, eyeing him sorrowfully. "You've done enough, Lyon." He proceeded to step forward in the knee deep water once again. "I'll end this now." He then threw his arms across his chest with one with its palm facing down and the other up. "I'll seal it away!"

With that the Iced Shell spell prepped itself for activation with its regular torrent of ice magic. Lyon threw up his head with what energy he had. "Stop, Gray!" he shouted vainly. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to melt that ice?!" But his words were simply ignored by Gray. "Sealing it away will not stop me! The ice will eventually melt again and I'll be there to challenge him!"

"This is the only way!" Gray retorted. "This is the only way to him right now!" Gray shouted as he regained his focus on the spell. But he was once again interrupted as Natsu stood between him and Deliora. "Natsu!" he shouted. Even Lyon was taken back by the Dragonslayer's interruption.

Natsu simply looked over his shoulder and eyed Gray. "What did I just say, ice-freak? I said I call dibs on this fight! So stay out of the way!"

Gray grew impatient, "This isn't a game Natsu! Get out of the way! Now!"

What happened next shocked both ice mages to put it lightly. Flames erupted from Natsu body and quickly ran behind him. Gray grimaced as he saw the flames heading his way. All he could feel was the intense heat of them as they engulfed him. Closing his eyes he expected to be charred, but was proven wrong as he opened them slightly to see that the flames were now gone. Not only that, but his Iced Shell spell was completely dissipated.

"H-how is that… possible?" Gray heard Lyon from behind. He was baffled himself. He had believed that the spell was something that could be never interrupted by any outside magic. But to see it firsthand, was overwhelming.

"Natsu… how did y-!" Gray started, but was quickly cut off by Deliora once again.

"WRAAAAAA-!" This time Deliora was cut off, as right above his head, the ceiling caved in. A large chunk of it fell and landed on the demon as he was in mid-roar. The beast seemed to be surprised by the impact, as it stumbled down on one of its knees, causing the entire cavern to shake.

"What the hell?!" Gray asked rhetorically.

"Will you two shut up?!" a familiar voice shouted. Gray's eyes searched frantically for the voice. He soon spotted it. And it revealed to be a certain Crash mage, standing idly on Deliora's large shoulder with his arms folded over his chest.

'_Gildarts?!'_

Said mage held an annoyed look on his face as he pointed upwards. "Seriously. I could hear you two idiots from a few floors above." He stated, exasperatedly. "You idiots may be older, but you still bicker like a couple of brats."

Gray was still in surprise, but Natsu acted as if this was as normal as ever. "Shut it! You old drunk! What the hell are you even doing here?! Who asked you to come here?!"

"Erza did in fact." Gildarts told him smugly.

"What?!" Natsu shouted as his jaw dropped to the ground. "Why would she do that?!"

Gildarts shrugged. "Who knows? I don't think anyone can figure runs through that mind of h-!" he was cut off as the large demon he was standing on recovered from Gildarts' 'ambush'. As he rose, Gildarts still seemed to keep himself steady as he watched Deliora rise to his feet. "Whoa, big boy!" Gildarts shouted. The demon acknowledged the Crash mage as he turned his head slightly so one of his pupils was directed at Gildarts. "Man… you are one ugly son of a bitch."

"WRAAAAAA-!" Deliora tried to roar out in response, but was interrupted by Gildarts landing a powerful punch to the giant's jaw. The demon seemed to have not expected such strength behind such a small opponent, as it stumbled and fell on its shoulder against the side of cavern. The cave shook as the giant demon hit the wall. Its incredible mass causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling of the cavern from its impact.

Gildarts just fell from the monster's shoulder before it hit the wall. He would have landed on a boulder, had his magic not destroyed it as it came into contact with his feet. So he fell to the water as the boulder burst into thousands of pieces. "Damn…" he said as he raised his soaked cloak from the water. "I need stop with some of that crap, I hate being wet."

As soon as he finished, a fist connected with his jaw, effectively sending him crashing into another boulder a few feet. And according to Crash mage philosophy, the stone broke on impact. When the debris settled, Gildarts seemed to be sitting on the broken rock, as if nothing had happened. He looked up to see Natsu pointing at him, with a glare, his teeth gritted, and a tick on his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The Dragonslayer demanded.

Gildarts rose an eyebrow as he looked down and shifted himself. "Uh… sitting?" After finishing he quickly raised his palm to catch the other fist heading for his face. Catching the fist caused a large shockwave to burst through the cavern. This sent the surrounding water flying everywhere.

Natsu glared at Gildarts as the Crash mage gripped his fist. Gildarts just stared back at him blankly. "You know, it's kind of rude to strike at a man when he's trying to take a load off."

"Cut the crap!" Natsu retorted sharply. "You know what you did!"

"I really don't…" Gildarts told him dryly.

Natsu jumped back quickly and pointed menacingly at his mentor. "You tried to steal my fight!"

Gray and Lyon were where they were left off. Lyon gapping on the ground, and Gray slouched over, both still trying to comprehend the events happening before them.

"Are they… bickering?" Lyon finally spoke out.

"I…I," Gray did his best, but couldn't seem to form a response for the type of ridiculousness happening right in front of him. But he just stopped with an exasperated sigh. '_This can't be happening.' _He thought to himself.

Though he was spared from any further of the duo's 'quarrel' as Deliora rose up from where he had been thrown off. He now stood dominantly as he did when he was released from the ice.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" It roared out. It had become louder, clearly showing its own irritation for Gildarts' intervention.

"Shut it!" Gildarts and Natsu shouted in unison. The two then separated from each other as Natsu made his way forward. He was now marching straight for the demon.

"So, you got this?" Gildarts asked. Natsu stopped, but did not turn to face him.

"What the hell did I just say? What is so hard for you guys to understand?!" Natsu asked. He then placed his hand over his other shoulder as he stretched his arm. "Anyway, I haven't had a good fight in soooo long." He said dully.

Gildarts chuckled. "Alright then. I had something else to take care of anyway." The Crash mage started to walk to the edge of the rock he was on and crouched down near the water that surrounded him.

Natsu turned his head in curiosity. "Hmm? What's that?"

As soon as he finished, a large, clawed fist came down on the pink-haired Dragonslayer. The water surrounding it erupted everywhere from the impact.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted in concern. He was afraid that his fellow guild mate had just lost his life. But his eyes widened as he saw the fist, which connected to Deliora, started to shake. It rapidly rocked back and forth as it rose slowly from the ground. Appearing from underneath the fist, squatting in a crater while holding the fist up in both his hands, was Natsu.

"Eager, aren't ya? The Dragonslayer grunted as he lifted the large demons massive fist. He started to rise from his squatting position, despite Deliora pressing against him. Said demon let out a raspy groan as it tried to press more force down into his fist. The effect was more cracks to form under Natsu's feet, but the pink-haired mage just continued to rise. Once he was standing straight, he pushed up the fist till his arms were straight. Flashing a grin, he dropped his left arm so his right was still holding up under the strength of the massive beast. "Gonna have to do better." And with that he filled his mouth with fire.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" With a large exhale, the Dragonslayer launched a large stream of flames from his mouth. Coming into contact with Deliora's face, the demon stumbled backwards from the intensity of the attack and crashed against the back wall of the large cavern, causing cracks to form and debris to fall from the ceiling once again.

Deliora shook his head, as if trying to shrug off what had just happened. Pulling back his long, large arms, he pushed himself back on his feet. Looking down, he spotted Natsu, standing in the crater where he had thrown down his fist. Deliora then threw his head up in what seemed anger.

"WRAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared before he threw back his arm and clenched it. He proceeded to send it at the idle Dragonslayer. As it approached Natsu, he simply brought one of his feet back. Clenching his fist, he summoned his fire to engulf it.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**" he shouted as he sent his flaming arm to meet the beast's attack. The two's fists met, and a chaotic shockwave of flames and green-like sparks flew around at the impact. Thought meeting at what seemed the same force, Natsu summoned more flames and increased the power behind his attack. This quickly dwarfed out Deliora's strength as the demon attempted to recoil his fist. But as he did, Natsu's attack pressed into his arm, sending a wave of force through his body and sending him crashing against the wall again.

Natsu, however, wasn't about to let the monster gain a reprieve. Holding his bent arms in front of him with his palms up, Natsu summoned up flames into his hands. Though, quickly the fire formed into two spheres that sat in his hands. "Eat this!" he shouted as he lifted up his arms.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S HELLZONE BARRAGE!**" He then launched the orbs at Deliora. Upon impact, the spheres released small detonations of flames that spread in a small area on the demon. Though, Natsu was not done, as he rapidly threw his arms in swipes. As he did this, more orbs of fire were formed and launched at Deliora. With every hit, the demon let out disgruntled and loud low groans in pain.

Natsu continued this cycle for a few more seconds. After sending his last sphere, he stepped back to stand straight to see the results of his assault. Deliora sat back against the extremely cracked and dented cavern wall. He seemed to be panting as his head was slightly dropped and he was steadily breathing.

Gray was beyond words at this point. Here he was watching something that should be classified as impossible. Yet here it was before him. One of his own guild mates was facing off against the beast that had haunted his dreams for so long, and actually beating it. He just couldn't believe it.

But before his train of thoughts could continue, his gaze was met with a faint glow. Looking down, his Gray's eyes widened. The water that was spread across the cavern, the water that came of Ur's ice melting, was now giving a glow of pure white. He looked up to see that not just a portion, but all of the water in the cavern was giving off the same light.

"W-what is…?" he asked as he continued to look around at his surroundings. Finally, he spotted something even stranger. Gildarts was crouching at the foot of the water. The Crash mage had his palms right on top of the water. His eyes were shut, and his face was very stern, as if he were heavily concentrating.

Gray was confused by the sight. Never had seen Gildarts look so serious before, then he thought he rarely saw much of Gildarts anyway so it shouldn't surprise him. What really bothered the ice-mage though, was why the water was reacting the way it was by Gildarts' touch. But his attention was reared away from the Gildarts as he felt shaking. He turned and saw Deliora once again rise to his feet.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he roared once again. Bringing his large hands together, he intertwined his fingers so that they were locked together. With a heft, he swung back his arms above his head. He proceeded to give a large thrust downward, sending his attack straight for Natsu once again.

This time, instead of meeting the blow with his own, Natsu took a large side step to dodge the demon's strike. As said blow landed on where it was heading, it caused a large shockwave, causing water and rock to fly in every direction as a result. Though Natsu seemed to be unfazed by it. The Dragonslayer jumped up and landed on the demon's now idle arm. Before Deliora could even figure what was happening, he was hit square in his monstrous jaw by a flaming fist. The force was similar to the Gildarts had delivered before, therefore, sending him crashing down once again. But, though the Deliora was down, Natsu had not jumped down from where he was. Instead he was now standing on the beast's chest. Deliora rose his head so he was able to get a view of the Dragonslayer standing dominantly on his chest. Said mage was standing idly with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, c'mon!" Natsu barked at the demon. "The way Gray went on about it, you were supposed to be this really strong monster. But you're not fighting so tough." He then rose his foot and viciously stomped it down on the demon's chest with some of his fire placed behind it. "At least make this a bit more fun for me!"

Gray was once again put into awe. Not only was Natsu easily beating the demon, but he was taunting him. Never in his imagination would he have thought that something like this would even be possible.

"Natsu!" Gray was brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone shout out the pink-haired mages name in what seemed annoyance. He turned to see Gildarts, still crouched, but glaring at Natsu intensely.

"What?!" Natsu shouted back as he turned on the demon's chest to face the Crash mage. "I'm a bit busy here!"

"I'm trying to concentrate here, you idiot!" Gildarts yelled out at him.

Natsu rose an eyebrow. "Well, what the hell do you want me to do about it?!"

Gildarts expression hardened a bit. "I don't know! Take it outside!"

Natsu simply scoffed at this. "Tch! You are really annoying!" he stated. As soon as he finished, it seemed Deliora got a second wind. The demon pressed its large arms against the cavern floor as it pushed itself up. Natsu still stood on the demon's chest even as it rose. With another scoff he turned. "Fine!" he then proceeded to run up the beast's body until he reached his large face. As Deliora finally stood tall, Natsu grabbed onto the demon's mane. Deliora saw this, but did not have any time to react as Natsu ignited his feet with his flames and burst in the air. With his strength, he pulled Deliora with him as he flew for the cracked wall that Deliora had been beaten against. After he got Deliora to start falling backward, he calmed his flames and let go of the mane he was grasping. He waited a second to allow the demon to pass him. Once he did Natsu manipulated his flames to place him level with Deliora's face.

The beast looked up to see Natsu, grinning madly at him. The Dragonslayer then proceeded to flare up his arms in flames, propelling himself forward. In a split second, Natsu's foot met the demon's face. With the force of the blow, Deliora's head was shot back and embedded into the wall. Said wall grew even more crevices at the impact. This seemed to irritate Natsu.

"Damn it! What the hell is this wall made of?!" he shouted in annoyance as he hovered away from Deliora's face.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned while in the air to spot Erza, Lucy, and Happy. Erza was the first to rush in as she called out to the Dragonslayer. She stopped when she saw the large demon pressed against the massive cavern's wall. '_Is that… Deliora?'_ she thought to herself. She turned her gaze to Natsu, who was mere feet from the monster's maw. "What are you doing?!"

Natsu, keeping the flames burning around his feet, brought up his arm to point at Deliora. "What does it look like?! I'm trying to have battle here! But this damn thing isn't giving much of a fight!"

Erza eyes twitched. She had been taken back from his response. She had been running through the temple, hoping that he was alright. And now she finds out that the rumbles that had been caused were just the Dragonslayer toying with the large beast. Now she was very irritated. She just wanted to scream at him. But before she could, she spotted movement from Deliora. The demon broke its head free from the rock. He then opened his large maw, which was now filling with green colored energy. Erza's eyes widened as she saw that Natsu's back was still to the demon.

"Natsu! Behind you!" she shouted.

Natsu, who was irritated from the intervention, rose an eyebrow when he heard Erza. He then turned his head to look behind him. When he did, his eyes widened. Before he could react, he was engulfed by a dense green beam. The beam, which shot from Deliora, reached the other end of the cavern and caused a large explosion. This caused the entire cavern to shake erratically.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted out in concern.

Where the explosion took place, large chunks of rock fell and covered a small area.

"H-he's ok… right?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled out his friend's name as he rushed to where he had seen him crash. He was beyond worry at this point. But it seemed Deliora had other plans. Spotting the small feline heading to the location of his opponent seemed to irritate him. With another drop of its jaw, it started to charge another beam.

Seeing this, Erza followed the trajectory of where it would end up. Then she found that it would have directed straight at Happy.

"Happy!" she shouted as she started sprinting. But it seemed that the small cat didn't hear her as he just continued to fly about the debris looking for Natsu. Erza just kept running, hoping to reach Happy in time. But that time was extremely shortened as Deliora had maxed out the energy built in his mouth. With thrust of its head, it launched the large green beam once again.

Erza spotted this out of the corner of her eye. At once she increased her speed, but knew she would not reach Happy in time to evade the blast. Then a thought came to mind. With a leap she flew to where the beam would be coming.

"**RE-QUIP!**"

Within a second her body took a glow that covered her entire body. When it dissipated Erza was now covered in her Adamantine Armor. Landing down on a boulder, she quickly slammed the two shields around her wrists together.

"**ADAMANTINE BARRIER!**"

After she shouted, a large magical seal appeared in front of her shields. Less than a second later, the seal was met by the large green beam shot from Deliora. Erza had to hold her ground as the power behind the beam was immense. When it finally dissipated, she had believed that it had stopped. But she soon found out how wrong her assumption was.

The seal she had put up then cracked. Erza's eyes widened as her defensive spell cracked widely. With one last shutter, the seal exploded, covering a large area. Erza was not sparred from the explosion. Once it hit her, the force broke apart her armor and heavily wounded her.

"Erza!" Both Gray and Lucy shouted out in concern for their friend. Said scarlet-haired mage fell back and landed flat on the broken rock. She tried to move, but the surprise from the sudden explosion seemed to put her body into shock. As she struggled, she was stung by an immense pain that filled her body.

Deliora, finally free from the rock, took a step forward, curious if the annoyances he was dealing with had been taken care of. He dropped his large head down to spot Erza's limp body lying on a small rock. Raising his fist back, he readied to land the final blow.

Erza laid down, watching the demon towering over her, about to finish her off. '_Damn it! I need to move. I need to get up. It can't just end like this!'_ She thought to herself. She slightly shifted her head to the side, trying to look to the wreckage where Deliora's attack on Natsu had landed. "Natsu…" she muttered weakly. A stray tear escaped her eye and rolled down her face as she thought that the man she fallen for had been defeated. She did not want it to end like this. Not without Natsu by her side. But she had little choice in the matter as Deliora had his fist lifted at its peak. With a thrust, the large demon hefted his arm to throw his large fist to strike at the idle Titania. Erza could only watch as it seemed her end was coming at her. She closed her eyes, so she would be sparred knowing when her death would be met.

But, as she waited for what seemed like an eternity, the blow never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see what was happening. Once she did, her eyes shot open in surprise from the sight with which she was met. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to find her voice. Taking a gulp, she finally found herself capable of speech.

"Natsu…"

Sure enough the pink-haired Dragonslayer was face to face with her, albeit his hair was covering his eyes. Erza looked down to seem that he was holding her bridal-style. His vest was now no longer being worn, leaving his torso completely bare, and his trousers were tattered.

"Erza…" She looked up to be met with his onyx eyes. She looked into them and found… guilt. "I'm sorry… if I would have just taken him out already… you wouldn't be like this." The last part he said as he started to tremble. Erza became worried at this.

'_That look…I haven't seen him give that look since… I told him about Lisanna…' _

"I'll take care of this." She was snapped out of her thoughts as Natsu made his declaration. She then felt him move. She turned her head to get a glimpse of a large set of coiled monstrous fingers, pressed into the ground. It seemed that Natsu had gotten to her right before Deliora's strike could hit. "Gray!"

The ice-mage jumped at hearing his name shouted by the Dragonslayer. Before he could move, however, Natsu was in front of him with Erza in his arms. "Take her, Happy, and Lucy, and get out."

Gray took a moment before he came from his stupor. "But Natsu—"

But he was cut off as Natsu started to set down Erza on her feet. She winced as her legs were still heavily shocked and not adjusted to the pressure. Gray quickly reacted and took her arm to sling it over his shoulder. Once he wrapped his arm around her waist, Erza looked up to meet Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu…"

Said Dragonslayer placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Just get out of here and get rested up."

Erza wanted to argue, but her eyes strayed past Natsu and widened. She saw Deliora's large hand, heading toward them. Its palm was facing toward them and it was pushing past and destroying rocks as it rushed forward. She was about to yell out to Natsu to warn him as he would be the first to meet it.

But she just watched in awe as Natsu extended his arm to meet with palm. When the Dragonslayer's hand came into contact, it immediately stopped the large demon's arm in place. Natsu stood with his arm holding up and his hair covering his eyes.

Natsu..." Erza muttered again.

This got Natsu to lift his head, but his attention was not directed at Erza. It was meant for the ice-mage holding her up. "Get out of here… Now." He said the last part with a tone that made the subject final.

Gray seemed to finally get the idea. "Lucy, Happy! We need to go!" he shouted out as he started to nudge on Erza. "C'mon Erza, we gotta go." He told her calmly.

"Damn it… Gray…" she managed to get out.

"We have to trust that flame-brain's got this. If he doesn't, I'm sure Gildarts will cover him."

Erza was irritated, but decided to relent as she knew that there wasn't anything she could do at the moment due to her condition. "Fine…"

She then used what strength she had to help Gray getting her to move. Lucy, reluctantly, followed before giving Natsu one last glance. Happy, who was unharmed thanks to Erza, was now carrying a partly conscious Lyon out of the cavern as he followed the three.

Natsu, seeing that the group had finally left, turned his attention back to Deliora. Still holding the large demon's hand in place, he looked up to have his gaze meet the beast's. Deliora glared down at him with his large, sharp teeth grit. When he saw Natsu look at him, he growled in what seemed a challenging tone.

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Now… I'm angry." He stated. His body suddenly erupted in large, dense flames. The fire engulfed him entirely. What happened next was a blur. The flames that encased Natsu, quickly spread onto the demon's arm, wrapping up it in a stream-like fashion. The demon let out a roar in pain as the flames began to intensify and sear the monster's arm. But that wasn't all, as Deliora tried to step back, but stumbled. He once again fell against the cracked cavern wall that Natsu had so many times beat him against.

Deliora rose his head to be met with the sight of Natsu, hovering in the air, flames completely covering his feet. Then the flames quickly spread across the Dragonslayer's body once again.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**"

The flamed encased Dragonslayer roared before he charged. He instantly head-butted the large demon into the wall. Deliora couldn't even resist as the flames that Natsu produced lingered across his large body as the slayer pressed into him. The wall cracked more and more as Natsu's immense attack pressed into the demon. Finally the cavern started to rumble and debris fell as the wall Deliora was being forced into was starting to collapse.

With a roar, Natsu drastically increased the amounts of flames he was using to press himself into Deliora. With a large push, the wall finally caved in. Rocks tumbled about everywhere as the demon's giant body pushed out of the cavern.

Deliora fell backwards and was met with a large splash. He had landed in a crevice that connected out to the ocean. Deliora moved as quickly as he could, which with being a massive giant, was sluggish. He was on his knees before he felt immense heat on his shoulder. Turning his head, he just barely got a sight of pink before his jaw was delivered a major and searing blow. This had made the demon angry beyond anything he had ever been.

With a drop of his jaw he started to once again build up the green energy in his mouth. Taking his large arms, he shoved himself so he could be thrown to his feet. Once there he spotted Natsu in the air as the Dragonslayer jumped off his shoulder. Deliora then readied his beam to be fired once again. But he was then caught in surprise from what happened next.

Natsu quickly turned, spotting the energy in Deliora's maw, he ignited his feet. Within a second he was just a feet from the demon's face.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**" With a roar and a swing of his fire-engulfed leg, Natsu kicked Deliora's lower jawline. This in turn forced the demon's face to shoot upwards from the force of the kick. As soon as it did, his beam fired from his mouth and shot for the sky. It traveled for a while in the purple lit moonlight. Then it came to a halt as it seemed to come into contact with a sort of wall. After its impact, the beam released the explosion it usual would. After doing so, the sky seemed to shatter. But at closer look, the purple sky began to crack and shatter, revealing the regular blue sky. Even the moon, which was once purple, now returned to its regular glow.

But this meant little to the two fighting below. Natsu proceeded to drop his leg and propelled himself upward till he was near Deliora's cheek.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING ELBOW!**" The Dragonslayer shouted as he ignited his forearm and forced it against the demons cheek. The strength behind the attack forced the colossal beast to trip over its footing once again. Letting out a mangled roar, Deliora fell on his side and landed against one side of the large crevice the two were held up in, crashing against the rocky slope.

Natsu hovered in the middle, glaring down at the heavily panting Deliora. "Time to finish you." He stated sternly. As soon as he finished, his body burst into large cascading flames that, not only engulfed his whole body, but spread within a large radius of him. The Dragonslayer then bent his knees and pulled down his arms into a flexing position. After doing so, the flames he summoned proceeded down into his arms, completely engulfing them both. He spent a few more moment building the fire before he had reached what he found acceptable. With a thrust, he shot his arms straight to point at the fallen Deliora.

"**FIRE DRAGON KING'S DESTRUCTIVE BLAZE!**" He shouted out. With the summoning of his seal, the fire he was building shot out at Deliora. Once reaching him, it quickly and completely engulfed the large beast in flames.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Deliora roared in pain as the fire lingered on his body and seared every inch of it, causing him extreme and agonizing pain. The flames burned and stung with every lash as it gradually made its way to completely encasing the demon. The flames steadied and shortened. But they only settled enough as to outline the large demons figure.

Natsu, who had held his arms out to keep the spell going, threw them apart. "You're done!" he shouted.

"WRAAAAA—"was all the demon could get out before it exploded. Its encased body bursting in sync with the flames. The flames flew around from the large explosion that covered the entirety of the crevice. Destroying some of the slope, the explosion spread within a very large area, but it stopped before it reached the cavern the two were originally in. As it reached its maximum size, the flames started to die down. Dissipating and revealing what was left from the colossal blast.

There was nothing left of the demon Deliora. Not even dust, as it itself was burned away by the incredibly intense flames, remained. Natsu gradually descended downward until he landed in ankle deep water. He looked on to see where the once powerful and fearful demon Deliora, laid defeated. With a turn of his heel, Natsu walked away, quietly.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

"Enjoy the show Siegrain-sama?" Ultear asked as she leaned against a trunk while sitting on a large branch. The tree she was in was very close to the crevice Natsu and Deliora fought in. Hovering beside her was her lacrima orb, but a certain blue-haired councilman's projection was being lit by it.

"Very," he stated as he brought his hand to his chin. "He is far more powerful than we had anticipated."

"It seems Deliora was a good challenge for our Saint friend." Ultear smugly put.

"No… By his look, it seemed he was nowhere near his full power," Seigrain theorized. "This is… quite interesting." A smirk then crossed his face.

"Then it would seem our work is done here?"

"Yes, return as soon as you are able, Ultear." With that, his projection flickered away as he cut off. Ultear rose to her feet and stood. She looked down to the crevice and smiled affectionately.

"Natsu-kun… if only we had that power for ourselves…"

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Back in the cavern, Gildarts was sitting and relaxing on a rock. His legs were sprawled out and he held himself up by his arms. His cloak was not being worn, revealing his bare muscled torso. He was facing the large opening in the cave that Natsu had made using Deliora's body, the moonlight streaming down on his face, which seemed to be covered in sweat.

"Hmph, looks like we can take a breather now." He said before bringing his hands to the back of his head and lying back. "Finally."

But before he could relax, he heard a slight moan coming from behind him. He got back up and turned to look behind him. When he did, he gave a small smile. "So you're awake…"

Across from him, sprawled flat on the floor, was a woman. She had short dark purple hair that was chin length. She was covered by Gildarts' cloak, as to cover up her nude form. He made his way over to her and crouched down so he was right above her. When she stirred she opened her eyes to show that they were black. When she looked up, she was met with the sight of a certain Crash mage as he lightly pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Ur."

* * *

**A/N: And… Break! I believed that this was a perfect place to end the chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Finally hit the 100K mark!**

**Now let me say, this will probably be my least favorite fight to write. Why? Cause I don't like having to write a fight over a sluggish moving colossus. I would rather write an epic fight between two-evenly matched super powered humanoids, thank you very much. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Sorry that this took so long to write up. I've been kinda getting side-tracked due to my job and other things. Oh, I also saw the DBZ movie 'Resurrection of F'! I gotta say though, the first fight with Golden Frieza and SSJ God Goku didn't feel… Godlike. I don't mean any disrespect toward Toriyama (Amazing by the way), but I felt that the fight should have been faster-paced, with more destruction, shockwaves, you know the works. Ah, if only we still had Monty Oum. Could you imagine? Him and Toriyama getting together to make a fight scene. My God! It would be the most epic thing ever! But, I really am looking forward to the new series, DB Super, coming out next month!**

**Anyway, in other news, due to special request, I will be experimenting with a new story. Fear not! I will not ever stray from 'A Slayer's Pride'! But you might just check out the new fic that may be coming out on my profile soon. Name is still unknown, still working through some ideas on it. **

**And, if you've been keeping up with the latest magna, Fairy Tail is back! I am really excited for this new arc! And all Four Gods of Ishgar finally make an appearance! About time, right?! **

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride – Chapter 12: Reunions!**


	12. Reunions!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Now, I would like to apologize immensely. It's been way to long since I last updated this story. My reasoning: I was depressed and lazy. Sometimes I was busy, the other times I was just sitting around either watching TV or playing Destiny. But I pulled my shit together here because a lot of you have been reviewing and PM-ing me asking if this will be updated soon, or worried that I just dropped this story entirely. Let me be clear, I will work through this story no matter what. I have a very nice plan for a lot of the arcs in the future, and I will not just drop it like some couch potato.**

**Also let me say this, I will not take any other pairings then what I have set. Neither will I tell you guys what pairings I have in mind than this openly being a NaZa fic. Sorry for the harshness, but this is getting ridiculous on what everyone thinks is cool, and what I know would really make for a thrilling story. So as far as the other pairings are concerned, you'll just have to read and find out what's happening.**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

**/WARNING! LEMON SCENE INCLUDED! 18+ OR OLDER ONLY!/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima, and Ice Trail belongs to Yusuke Shirato. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any OCs that are included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 12: Reunions!**

* * *

To the north lied the country of Isvan. A snowy and cold tundra that is dotted with many mountainous regions. It would be a danger to those who were left unprepared for it. But, that meant little to a certain Crash mage as he traversed the frosty terrain. A blizzard whipped along the cold air, but was seemingly ignored by the man as he continued his trek.

"Should be getting close." A younger Gildarts muttered to himself as he continued up the mountain range to reach his destination. He had been following up on a ghost suppression quest that required him to exterminate a massive snow monster which supposedly wondered the region. It had very lately been terrorizing the locals. So, Gildarts had pulled it out of his many requests that he would take on and decided it to be the first as it was the closest.

As he walked, a large figure had come into view. Narrowing his eyes, he saw what he was looking for. But after he finally approached his target, his eyes widened. In front of him, laid a large beast covered in what seemed like snow. Its body was spherical and towered over Gildarts. It had a large mouth which was open revealing its razor sharp teeth. One large eye, white colored eye in the middle of its head.

But the monster itself is not what shocked the Crash mage. No, it was what was containing the beast that had taken back Gildarts. Covered about its large body, were vine-like streaks of jagged ice. In some portions there was ice in the form of roses and leaves.

This both surprised and confused the male mage standing before him as the snow continued to rapidly descend around them. With a stray of his eyes, Gildarts looked to the top of the beast to spot a smaller figure standing upon the monster.

Not a second later, the figure jumped and fell to the snowy ground only a few feet from Gildarts. The person was now revealed to be cloaked in a checkered poncho with a high collar. Their hair came down, showing it to be long enough to pass their chin as it blew in the rapid breeze.

"Wha… What the… What is this?" Gildarts seemed to ask himself as he saw the unknown mage turn and walk in a direction to the side. Gildarts turned as well to spot three children. Two boys and small girl stood. The boy in the middle and the girl were looking in what seemed guilt, whereas the second boy was staring at the condemned monster with complete awe.

"Hey Sis'… thanks for saving us…" spoke up the small girl as she fiddled with her gloved hands. The woman who was now walking to them, stopped and crouched. She leaned forward and pulled all three of the present children into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she exclaimed with a sigh as well. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked them before pulling out of the hug. Before any of them had chance to respond, however, the woman grabbed the cheeks of the boy who was in awe and pressed them together. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" She demanded. "This entire area is a danger zone!"

"Sowheee…" was all the boy was able to get out from his mouth being pressed.

The other boy leaned forward, forcefully. "It was my idea to come out here!" The boy shouted out loudly. His face was red and his eyes were on the brink of tears as he screamed out his proclamation.

The shrouded women let go of the boy she was grasping and looked over with a slight shocked expression. But it quickly shifted to a small smirk as she stood. Walking over to the boy, he started to shake a bit in fear as she approached, with his eyes clamped shut tightly and his teeth grit. But, his expression loosened up as he felt something pat on the top of his head. Looking upward he was met with the caring face of the women that had saved him and his friends.

"Go home. And don't come back here, ok." She told him in a soft, and harmless tone. The boy took a second to register her words, before giving her a sheepish nod. He then looked to his friends, who then nodded to him. Turning, the three children then began to make their way home.

Looking over their shoulders, they saw the woman waving to them. "Be sure you get home safely!"

"Ok!" All three of them shouted in unison as they returned respective waves back to the woman. Once again turning, they made their way down the hillside and disappeared.

The woman just continued to wave until the children could no longer be seen. After vanishing from view, she let out a content sigh and smirk. Turning on her heel she was about to walk away when—

"Hey! Wait up!"

The woman turned quickly to spot a large cloaked man standing in the middle of the snow with an arm raised and a dumbfounded look on his face. Said man's expression then turned to a smirk as he steadily approached the woman.

"Your handiwork there is impressive. Especially with a monster like this." He stated as he gestured to the imprisoned snow beast.

The woman seemed to take pride in the comment as her mouth turned to a smirk. "Really? It didn't feel much like a challenge." She confidently stated.

Gildarts shrugged. "Aw, well, guess it wasn't worth accepting that extermination job after all."

The woman's expression then changed into a sorrowful look. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…" She then trailed off as Gildarts seemed to wave off the apology.

"Don't freak over it." Throwing over his large bag from his shoulder, he sat it down into the snow. Opening he moved it so the woman could peer inside. What lied within was many papers that seemed to be job requests that filled up the top half of the bag. "I got plenty from where that came from."

Finally seeing that there was no longer an issue, the woman looked back up at Gildarts smirking face. She then returned a grin.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly to the side of both of the mages the snow burst. The large beast started to rise higher above the ground. Now it was showing that the woman seemed to only encase its head as a large white, round body emerged from below the snow and tower dozens of feet over the two.

The woman was sent back into surprise at the true size of the monster she had believed she had combated. A second later, she came out of her stupor crouched slightly and readied herself for another big fight.

The monster leered down at the two mages. It then snarled as it spotted the figure of the person who had brought it annoyance as he broke the ice vines entangling its head. The woman turned her head to Gildarts to shout at him.

"Get yourself to safety! I'll-!"

She was stopped as she saw Gildarts staring up at the beast. A thick white aura built up around his large body. With each fluctuation of magic from the aura it pushed away snow and forced the woman to cover her eyes as the light from it grew. Not only that, but she seemed to feel heavier as the air around her seemed to get dramatically denser.

She started to open her eyes slowly as the brightness from the aura seem to dull down. When she was fully able to see, she made out Gildarts figure. Getting a clearer definition of sight, she saw the Crash mage flexing his arm and clenching his fist. What caught her eye, was that the fist was covered in the aura he once was standing in.

She was about to speak, but was cut short as Gildarts leapt off toward the large beast. When he did, the ground where he was once standing burst from the force he exerted.

**BOOM!**

She barely got a chance to turn her gaze to the large snow monster, before it was impacted in the stomach by Gildarts' fist. The fist seemed strong enough to pierce the monster's belly. Exerting his magic into the attack causing the monster to explode after the initial impact.

Snow flew everywhere as a shockwave seemed to rock through the mountainous landscape. The cloaked woman covered her eyes as she braced herself from being blown away from the incredible force of the shockwave. After the torrent calmed down, she brought her arm down to show her awestricken expression. She looked around, but could not find the large beast that she had saw just a few moments ago.

"Don't worry, took care of it already."

Turning, she spotted Gildarts walking toward her nonchalantly as his cloak fluttered lightly from what was left of the strong wind. She had not realized, but the woman still held the look of awe on her face as she meet his gaze.

"You look surprised." He stated confidently as he saw the look on her face. Folding his arms he stood in front of her and looked down at her smugly.

Not wanting to seem like he was getting the better of her, she quickly gave a small smirk and narrowed her eyes. "Just a little shocked a brute could get a lucky shot like that."

Gildarts rose an eyebrow at her comment. "Oh-ho, a brute huh?" he asked sarcastically.

Walking forward the woman grabbed onto the hem of the cloak that was strung over Gildarts shoulders. Throwing it up, the front of the cloak went over the Crash mage's shoulders revealing part of his heavily muscled exterior that was being held in by a black t-shirt. She then placed a single finger on his torso.

"Alright, brawny-blockhead." She corrected. She then started to lean in as she weighted into him. Gildarts' eye brow did not move from its upright arch as she entered deeply in his personal space.

"Well, which is it?" he asked as he started to lean in as well.

They were just a few inches from each other's faces as they looked into each other's eyes. "You decide." She told him seductively, before pushing off of him and standing straight. Disappointingly, Gildarts leaned back as well.

Seeing the reluctant look on his face, the woman chuckled.

"Ur," she said solemnly.

Hearing this, Gildarts lifted an eyebrow. Then he leaned in with his head turned and his arms spread out with a shrug. "You trying to say something? Or is there something in your throat"

Suddenly he felt his entire torso freeze up. His eyes widened, quickly jerking his head down, he saw that most of his upper body was now encased in ice. Throwing his head back up, he instantly regretted it. He was met with the sight of the woman, but she was now surrounded by a dark, blue, chilling aura as her eyes gleamed red while she angrily glared at him.

"My name, you prick." She growled menacingly. Gildarts' face dampened in slight fear from Ur's sudden terrorizing attitude. But, he only took a second to get over it as he focused on the ice freezing his torso. With a slight flex, he shattered the ice by just simply standing straight. A feat which once again surprised the cloaked woman in front of him.

Grinning, Gildarts scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. Just haven't heard a name as unique as that." He told her sheepishly.

Ur recollected herself after his statement. Smirking, she gave a slight shrug. "I guess it's alright." She then lifted her hand in slight gesture. "Let's try this again. My name is Ur Milkovich. A pleasure to meet you."

Looking down to her hand, Gildarts smiled and extended his hand to meet hers. Upon contact, they shook.

"Gildarts Clive, and the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**TWENTY YEARS LATER**

* * *

"So you're finally awake… Ur?"

Those were the words uttered by Gildarts Clive as he stared down into the eyes of the partially nude, Ur Milkovich. She laid on the cold stone of a large boulder sitting right above the water that was spread throughout the cavern of where the ice-encased version of the powerful demon, Deliora, once was.

Groggily, Ur lifted her head. She blinked so her vision could clear up as she was waking from a daze. Hearing her name, she lifted her sight to where the familiar voice was coming from. Spotting a large muscular face, she focused on it. As the haze began to clear, she recognized the person standing before her.

When she did, she let out a small moan and mumbled something under her breath. Gildarts caught onto it and leaned in a little further. "What was that?" he asked.

She cleared her throat slowly, and opened her mouth to speak louder.

"I said, if this is the afterlife… then I've been screwed." She spoke shrewdly in a light voice.

Gildarts just chuckled and shook his head at her comment. "Good to see you too." Ur groaned at his response. Rolling over she laid on her side.

"How long?" she asked.

This caused Gildarts to bring his hand to his chin and lightly scratch his goatee while he went into thought. "Hmm, couldn't tell you how long you've been an iceberg." He said, before glancing down to her, as she continued to look the other way from him. "I could only really tell how long it's been since—"

"You left," Ur's voice interrupted him. Shifting her head, she glanced over her shoulder to look him in the eye. When she did, she saw that his expression was hardened and stern, as if he was expecting her to jump at him with a comment like that.

Gildarts then gave a slight, exasperated sigh, "Yeah. About twenty years now."

This caused Ur's eyes to widen. She then sat up almost in an instant. "Then that means-!" she immediately stopped herself when she felt very eerie all of a sudden. Turning her head she faced Gildarts, only to see his stonewall face looking down toward her…

"What?!" she demanded. Finally following his gaze, she looked down to find that Gildarts' cloak, that was covering her, was covering her for good reason.

With a small screech, she hurriedly grabbed onto the large piece of cloth and glared at the large, shirtless Crash mage. "You pig!" she shouted out at him.

Gildarts just took his left hand and used it to scratch the back of his head as he laughed. "Haha, sorry couldn't really help it."

This did not help ease Ur's deadly glare that she continued to shoot at him as well as gritting her teeth. But her expression softened when her eyes strayed over to the arm that Gildarts was hoisting behind his head. She saw the metal prosthetic that protruded from his elbow that was wrapped with linen gauze. Her examination did not end there, as she looked down and saw his heavily bandaged abdomen with a couple of scars on the right side of his chest. Finally her sight was met with the last prosthetic that was connected to his leg.

"Guess I'm not the only perv, huh?" Ur shot her head up to meet Gildarts' smug face. "I know, I'm still quite the eye candy." He stated with a grin.

Though his questions were ignored as Ur just continued to study his injuries. "What… happened to you?"

Gildarts just looked at her blankly before looking back at his metal arm. "Oh, this…" he started while rolling his metallic wrist. "Just a little accident from helping a friend. Nothing to worry about."

Ur wanted to press it more, but she was a bit reluctant, for reasons that were only known by the two present. She didn't really know what to feel about the man in front of her. She felt… indifferent, uncomfortable, and just downright awkward being in his presence after so long.

Brushing it off, she decided to change the subject. "Where are we?" She asked while taking a quick look around the cavern.

"Some island named Galuna." She heard Gildarts answer.

Ur's eyes once again widened as something crossed her mind. "What happened to Deliora?!" expression.

"The big guy you've been sleeping with for the past few years?" he jokingly asked, which earned him a sharp scowl from the nude ice mage. Laughing it off, he just answered her plainly. "Don't worry about him either. He's dead."

This shocked Ur immensely as her face darkened at hearing the cause of her pain was just gone. But she immediately hardened, "Gildarts! Please, be serious with me for once! Where is the demon that could kill thousands?!"

Gildarts then rolled his eyes, before giving her a stern expression. "I could say it again, but who knows if you'll actually take me seriously." Pushing himself up, he stood to his feet. "I guess I can just take you to the person who did kill him."

Ur then looked into his eyes, and found no deception. "Alright then, let's-!" she stopped and fell on her face after trying to push herself up. Lightly lifting up the cloak so only she could look down, she saw something that she had forgotten. From below her knee, her right leg was a stump. She recollected that during her last battle with Deliora, she had lost that part of her body while trying to protect her pupils.

"Well…" She let out a yelp when she felt herself being hoisted up from the ground. Looking up, she saw the smirking face of Gildarts. "Guess I get to handle the damsel in distress." He said with a chuckle. This quickly earned him a fisted uppercut from the ice mage in his arms. But despite the hit, he continued to hold her up. "The feisty damsel, anyway."

* * *

**TWENTY YEARS EARLIER**

* * *

**/WARNING! LEMON START! 18+ OR OLDER ONLY!/**

* * *

Back in the country of Isvan, in another set of mountainous region, their lied a small cottage. The landscape surrounding the small cottage glistened with a smooth blanket of snow that was spread for as far as the eye could see. The lake that laid by, despite being partially frozen, sat steady and still with no ripples or waves breaking the beautiful scene.

But the silence was abruptly broken as the door to the cottage burst open. Emerging from the snowy tundra into the warm cottage, were two figures. Though it could be mistaken as one the way the two were so close to each other.

Gildarts and Ur entered the home as they were ensnared with each other. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in. He had one had on her back and the other on the back of her head as he pulled her in. They were lost in with each other, in a way.

As they stumbled farther into the house, that was only big enough for a single room, Gildarts backed into the side of the bed. Falling flat on his back, he started laughing heartily. He lightly shifted on the bed to move more on the bed. It was apparent that he was intoxicated from his excessiveness and tipsy manner.

"That was awesome." He slurred between chuckles. Feeling weight being pressed into his chest he looked up, to see Ur hovering over him with one arm holding her over him. She seemed to be doing her best to scowl at him, but she was just as drunk as him, so it came off as just a strange look that made the Crash mage laugh.

"You're such an ass," she told him as she pushed off him and walked to the door. Closing it she leaned back against it. "That was my favorite tavern." She scolded numbly as she made her way over to the man lying on her bed. Kicking off her shoes on the way to him.

"That drunken idiot *hic* thought he needed to hit on you *hic*." He lolled. Lifting up his head he saw her moving her hips back and forth while gripping the hem of her pants. A second later, said pants fell to her knees. This caused Gildarts eyes to widen a bit as he got a glimpse of her shamrock-colored panties, that fit nice and tightly around her private area. "…How was… I supposed to…" he trailed off as he got lost in her figure.

This didn't not go unnoticed by the very woman he was ogling. She grew a seductive grin as she made her way to the bed, with much sway in her hips. As soon as she reached him, she reached down and grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt. Lifting up, she slowly, but sensually, removed the piece of clothing. Throwing it to the floor, she continued to stare seductively at Gildarts as she place her hands on her hips.

Said Crash mage was beyond ogling at this point and was now drooling. The sight in front of him was one of great beauty and he could barely hold himself from getting a feel for it. But he was granted such, as Ur placed her knee on one side of him and raised the other equally on the other side, effectively straddling him. Raising her hands, she placed them on his cheek, and the other behind his head, playing with his hair. Taking a few moments, she continued her seductive stare and bore straight into his dumbfounded eyes. Finally getting ahold of himself, Gildarts lightly shook his head, and returned her stare with a smirk. Ur let out a small giggle, before nudging the Crash mage in and capturing his lips with her own. Starting slow, they stayed simply with mouths closed and lips pursed. It started to deepen when Ur moved her hands down to grab the bindings of Gildarts' cloak. Undoing them, while remaining raptured with each other, she grabbed the large cloth and tossed it behind her. With only his shirt remaining, Gildarts broke the kiss to lean back and pull it off.

Once off and thrown to the side, Gildarts eagerly pulled Ur back in for another heated lip-lock. This time, they both opened their mouths to include tongues. Each getting around and exploring the other's mouth or coming back and getting the tantalizing feel for each other's tongue's pushing the others. They had become completely lost in each other in a maddening sense of lust.

Finally, they broke apart when oxygen had become a necessity. Leaning back, Ur reached to behind her back. Seductively, she stared down Gildarts, who was simply smirking in return. With the sound of a click, the straps to Ur's bra dangled down. Slipping it off with her arms, she revealed her bare chest.

Gildarts' eyes widened as he got a full sight of the woman's, no, goddess' bare breasts. Looking up, he was met with her still sensual eyes looking down at him softly. With a nod of confirmation, Gildarts grew a smirk. Returning his eyes to the beautiful set of orbs in front of him, Gildarts dug straight in.

Taking his mouth he propped it on her left breast and started sucking. Taking one of his hands, he started to fondle the other with his fingers. Grabbing the side, he used his thumb to encircle her bare nipple and started to make it stiff. Giving a light nibble, on the nipple his mouth was latched on to, elicited a low moan from the ice mage. His other hand, which had been pulling on her voluptuous buttocks, started to snake its way to the front. After doing so, he reached down and enveloped his hand in the front of her lacy panties.

Ur let out a small yelp that quickly turned into a moan as she felt Gildarts' hand play with her womanhood. Using his middle and index finger, he played around the lips of her snatch. This seemed to cause both pleasure and irritation to the ice mage as she started to press her legs together.

Gildarts found this amusing as he switched targets, and used his mouth on her other breast while messaging the other and playing with her nether regions. Ur then started to get fed up with all the teasing. About ready to make her demands, she let out a sound of surprise as Gildarts immediately pulled his arms to wrap around her and flip them around. A moment later, the ice mage was lying flat on her back on the soft bed. Looking down, she saw Gildarts moving down from her chest. All the time, wearing a grin on his face.

"I know, you get fussy when you're teased." He stated as he reached down and was now hovering over her panties. "So let's just get started." And with that he gripped the straps of her undergarment and pulled them down. Looking upon the now bare slit, Gildarts licked his lips in anticipation. Without a need for confirmation, Gildarts grabbed around Ur's upper thighs and pulled her snatch straight into his face. At first he thought he should tease her more by licking the outside of her folds, but decided not to incur her wrath at the moment. Digging right in, he stuck his wet tongue straight into her snatch and pressed it in for how far he could get it. This in turn, elicited an erotic moan from the woman he was pleasing. Wave after wave of pleasure was being sent through Ur's body as she bucked her head back and arched her body. The Crash mage just continued to play with his tongue and guide it around her insides, easily hitting all her sensitive spots. He continued to eat her out, like a man who had gone a very long time without a decent meal. He took in her sweet aroma as he continued to pump around with his tongue.

"Yes… yes! Oh!" Ur moaned out as she was making her pleasure known. She then felt that she was coming close to the edge. Taking her legs, she wrapped them around his neck to keep him in place as he continued to ravage her. Within seconds, Ur let out a loud erotic moan as her release had come upon her. Gildarts stay just where he was as she panted, licking up her delicious juices.

After he was done, he stood up with a grin on his face. Ur, who had finally caught her breath, quickly threw herself up and was now sitting up by her knees with the Crash mage standing before her. Her expression was different then his by far. Her eyes were filled with lust and she constantly licked her lips as she looked down to Gildarts trousers.

"I see you're hungry now." Gildarts joked. But that seemed to be ignored as he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw Ur very quickly remove his belt and pulling the confining legwear down.

"You have no idea." She told him as she finally pulled down his underwear, letting his large member spring free. Even after the many times they have been doing what they're doing, she was always in awe of his size. Its length and thickness was enough to put every man she's been with to complete shame. But this time, she quickly gripped onto his soldiers and pulled herself up so her mouth was barely touching his ear. "Ride me…" she whispered seductively in his ear.

Not a moment later, she was on the bed again with her back down. But now, she was in the middle of the bed with her head on her pillow. Looking up she was met with his signature smirk. Leaning in he held his mouth close to her ear. "No problem," she heard him mutter.

The next thing she knew, she started to feel her womanhood being penetrated a very large object. As it continued to slide into her, Ur moaned long and lustfully at the feel of being filled up. As he pressed into her, Gildarts moved his hands up to her chest and once again began fondling her breasts that just sent much more pleasure to the ice mage. After finally getting as much in her as possible, Gildarts lifted his large erection out till only the head was still stuck in Ur's snatch. Instead of a quick thrust though, he slowly and sensually re-entered his member back in.

This irritated Ur as she had been exactly what she asked for. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

Gildarts just continued to smirk down at her as he continued to slide in slowly. "I'm trying something new," he said nonchalantly.

"You can try 'something new' next time! Now, I want you to go hard and rough, you blockhead!" she screamed at him despite their faces only being a few.

Gildarts let out a chuckle. "Oh lighten up a-?!"

He was interrupted as he felt an uncomfortable chill near around his cock. Looking down, he saw one of Ur's arms near his crotch and it was coated in ice magic. Looking back up, he looked straight in her glaring eyes.

"You wouldn't."

As soon as he finished, her hand inched closer. "Do you really wanna risk it?" she asked with a sneer.

Gildarts let out a sigh as he knew that this was a fight he would most definitely not win. So instead of going steady, as he tried to, he lifted up his member so it was just the tip was still left inside. With a thrust, he impaled the ice mage, which produced a moan from her lips. Gildarts then started to go at a fast pace with his large cock sliding in and out at incredible speeds. Ur just continued to moan from the pleasure of being pounded and having her nipples being played with again. Ur was then brought to another climax, but that was not near the end of it as Gildarts continued to ride her ragged. Slaps from the connecting organs filled up the room, as well as moans and grunts.

As they continued their arousing activity, Ur was losing herself more and more into the pounding that the large Crash mage was delivering upon her. Reaching orgasm after orgasm, she finally heard Gildarts let out a large grunt.

"It's coming!" he shouted in between grunts. Removing his arms from around her thighs, it seemed he was about to pull out. But, Ur saw this and would not have it as she wanted to feel his hot cum fill her up and make her satisfied. Wrapping her legs around his pelvis, she latched him on so he was stick with his member inside her. Gildarts looked at her with surprise in his face, but she ignored it.

"Inside me…" she muttered to him in a husky voice.

"But-! GAAHH!" Before he even had time to protest, Gildarts' body gave into its member's desire. Finally releasing inside her, he painted her womb up and down with his thick, white cum. The feeling made Ur hit her best orgasm of the night. Panting lightly, she lifted her head up so she was looking straight at Gildarts. Said mage was also breathing heavily as he wearily looked up to Ur's face. She gave a slight smirk as she saw the look on her lover's face.

* * *

**/WARNING! LEMON END!/**

* * *

"Why did you…" Gildarts started lightly but then trailed off.

"Let you finish inside? I felt like a change of pace was in order." She told with as much seduction in her voice that she could muster after all the energy she had spent trying to keep up with the large man. Letting up on her grip of Gildarts' exterior and laid back so she was flat on the bed.

The Crash mage then rolled over, laying right beside her on his back. Taking in some deep breaths, he turned his head to be looking at the ice mage. He was then surprised as his eyes were met with Ur's, as they looked back into his… lovingly. He found this strange, to say the least.

"What?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

Ur just shrugged. "Just admiring." She told him nonchalantly.

It had been a couple of months since the two had met in the mountains. After what had happened with the large snow beast, Ur brought Gildarts into the nearest village so that she could treat him to a drink. Being the drifter that he was, Gildarts was all for free beer. But after about twenty mugs, he had just started to get tipsy. Ur was surprised at his tolerance, but then shrugged it off as it didn't seem like such a big deal to her. But, it soon became a problem when Gildarts would bump into tables, which exploded on impact. This caused the bartender to be become both shocked and angered. Immediately Gildarts was cut off and sent out of the bar, before 'accidently' making a new doorway for the tavern. Ur then dragged the drunken Crash mage to her home. Once there she demanded that he strip down and get into the bath to clear up his intoxication. At first Gildarts just laughed at her, but was cut short as his face was frozen into a sheet of ice. When he broke it apart, Ur told him that she was heading out for an errand. But when she returned, she found a nude Gildarts lying on her bed. She wanted to be disgusted by the sight, but the sight of his many bulging muscles and size of his man meat, stirred her up a bit. But she then found herself having to sleep on the floor, which was less than desirable. In the middle of the night, however, she felt some stir from behind her, shifting her to the side, she found the same naked Gildarts lying right behind her with a sly grin on his face. At first, Ur wanted to resist, but then one thing led to another. Soon they were both waking up the next morning under the covers of her bed, both completely nude. They had continued these little activities for weeks now, and throughout that time, Ur started to really grow feelings for the muscle clad blockhead.

Gildarts gave a small chuckle, "Admiring, huh?" he then formed a smirk on his face. "I guess you've finally accepted how great I am." He boasted as he started to drift off a bit.

All of a sudden he felt weight press onto his torso. Opening his eyes, he found them once again, being met with Ur's radiant eyes. They bore deeply in his with a soft expression on her face. Bringing up her hand, she cupped his cheek. Stroking his cheekbone with her thumb, she continued to look down at his drowsy expression.

"I love you."

These words seemed to echo throughout Gildarts ears as his eyes shot open. Saying this was an unexpected was a drastic understatement. At first he did not think he was hearing correctly. But from what he could see after looking at her expression, he had heard correctly.

Opening his mouth, he was about to speak, but nothing came out. Luckily, he did not have to, as the next moment Ur slowly fell and laid her face into the crease of his neck and nodded off into slumber, putting herself in what she felt to be the most comfortable of positions. Gildarts stayed lying there, with his eyes wide and staring straight for the ceiling. He could not believe what had just happened.

Love, it was something that he did know. But he didn't think it added up into this. This was supposed to be a fling. A short term deal, not something so intimate. It wasn't supposed to get this serious. He thought that she, just as fun-loving as he was, would just treat this as a small ordeal based on working out urges. But, now it had become so much more than simple lust.

Lightly nudging her body to side as not to disturb her, Gildarts laid Ur on the other side of the bed. Getting up, he made his way to the corner of the room where his large sack sat. Crouching down, he reached down into a small pocket around the outer lying of the bag and grasped a small object in his hand. Pulling it out he opened his palm, to reveal a golden ring. Taking his other hand, he gingerly stroked it while his face consisted of a regretful expression. Placing his fingers around it, he placed the band on his left ring finger. He then stood for a moment and examined it as it fit just right. Letting out a sigh, he turned so he was looking to the sleeping form of Ur.

'_I can't do this. It's not fair, to either of them.' _He thought to himself. Standing back up, he went to retrieve his scattered clothing. Once he had quietly gotten dressed. He pulled his cloak on and lugged his large sack over his shoulder. Giving one last look to the sleeping ice mage, he gave out an exasperated sigh. Then he made his way to the exit of the small cottage.

'_Forgive me._'

* * *

**TWENTY YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Do you think Natsu's ok?"

The trio had made it out of the cavern and the temple and made their way to a stream that wasn't too far off. Both Erza and Lyon were propped up as they had been injured. The former was of more concern as it seemed the explosion from Deliora's beam had caused some serious burns to her body. But she had succumbed to unconsciousness a little time after they had arrived. Lucy, Gray, and Happy were sitting right across from the two as they waited for the outcome of Natsu's fight. Though they were shaken from the large tremors that seemed to cross throughout the island just a short time ago. And if that wasn't enough, they later looked to the sky and saw the purple lighting that lit up the moon, crack and break away and reveal the natural moonlight. The trio was baffled by this, they had no understanding of what was happening.

"I'm sure he's fine." Gray responded to Lucy's worried question.

"But how do you know?" She asked him.

Gray was about to answer, but was cut short as he heard footsteps from behind. Quickly getting up to his feet, he turned to find the source. But his sight was met with the pink haired Dragonslayer walking their way. His vest was gone, revealing his heavily muscled torso, and his pants were in tatters with rips and tears all around them. His scarf still clung to his neck as it flapped lightly in the wind.

Gray would have spoken out to him, but when he saw the look on Natsu's face, he decided to just keep quite. Natsu's expression was hardened with, what seemed to be, slight anger. The ice mage just stood still as Natsu passed right by him.

"Natsu?!" Lucy piped up as she saw the Dragonslayer. But she seemed to be ignored as Natsu just continued to move forward. Finally, he came to a stop when he was right in front of the unconscious Titania. Crouching down he made himself eye-level to her face.

"How is she?" He asked.

Happy was first to move to Natsu's side as he also studied Erza. "She's doing better. She fell asleep as soon as we got here. But those burns are pretty bad, we need to get her some help."

Natsu simply sighed as he pushed back some strands of hair that were in Erza's face and rounded them behind her ear. "Right." His gaze then shifted over to Lyon. "What about him?"

"He's still in pretty bad shape from his fight with Gray. He tuckered himself out while I was carrying him." Happy replied stoically.

"Natsu…"

The Dragonsalyer turned at the call his name. He saw Gray looking to him with a hardened expression of his own.

"What happened with Deliora?"

Natsu and Gray exchanged stares as a heavy silence rested upon them. After a few moments, Natsu let out a small grunt and returned to facing Erza.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore."

Gray scoffed at his response. "What the hell does that mean?!" he shouted at him. But he was ignored.

Before Gray could continue, Lyon had started to stir. They turned to the ice mage after he made a disgruntled moan from the soreness he felt. Sitting up he was met with the sight of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"W-where am I? What happened to Deliora?" he asked exasperatedly.

"It's over Lyon." He turned to Gray. "Deliora's dead." Gray finished. His tone, however, was still littered with doubt, as it he still couldn't believe it himself.

"W-what?! Not possible! How?!" Lyon shouted out. He then turned his head to come face-to-face with Natsu. "You! You were there! Tell me, what has come of Deliora?!"

But Natsu did not respond, instead he moved so he was kneeling at Erza's side. With a scoop of his arms, he pulled her up and cradled her unconsciousness form in his arms. Resting her head on his chest, he turned and started to make his way away from Lyon. Coming to a stop, he turned to Lucy and Happy. "Let's go."

Happy immediately flew up and latched on to Natsu's shoulder, and Lucy quickly followed behind Natsu. The Dragonslayer stopped when he came by Gray. Turning to him, he gave the ice mage a glare. "We're heading back to the village. You two should work out any crap you have. Then meet us later, or not."

Before Gray could respond, Natsu started on his way again through the foliage, with Happy and Lucy. Gray turned back to Lyon, who was looking to where the Dragonslayer disappeared to. Now noticing he was alone with his fellow pupil, he turned to acknowledge him.

"So what now Lyon?' Gray asked sternly.

Lyon raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'What now'? Obviously the fool is lying. No one can defeat Deliora. No one but me." He stated smugly.

Gray scoffed, "Man, you can't turn it off, can you?" he then leered at Lyon. "You always have to be better. To be stronger. To be the best. You're all bark and no harsh bite." This earned him a scowl. "You were beaten Lyon, just admit it."

"You got lucky, that is all. That was not truly a fight at my best. I was too focused on my duel with Deliora, you just got me a bit unhinged by interfering and ruining my moment of triumph." Lyon responded harshly.

Now it was Gray's turn to snarl. "If you think you could take on that beast, you've completely lost your mind."

"Enough!" Lyon then lifted his arm and summoned forth frost in his hand. "I will not take any more of this insolence!"

Gray recanted by placing his fist in the palm of his other hand. "Then let's go again, so I can beat you down into the ground like the mad dog you are!"

With a shout from both ice mages, they launched their respective spells. Both seemingly summoned forth shooting walls of jagged ice. The two collided between them and smashed together as chunks of ice flew around upon the impact. But that was not the end as both of them increased the magic energy behind the attacks to increase their intensity.

Both were about to get more forward with the quarrel, until they both caught something out of the corner of their eyes. Before they knew it, a large wave of white appeared, hitting the side of the sheets of ice. When contact was made, the ice immediately shattered from both attacks and dissipated. The two mages were put into a stupor from the scene before them, until a very familiar voice rang in both their ears.

"You two, even grown up, you still are fighting like children."

What they heard, at first, they couldn't believe. That voice. It was all too familiar, but not possible to be hearing. Gray shook his head, believing that it just might be his imagination. After all, the voice her heard belonged to a dead person. But looking straight across from him, he saw Lyon looking off to the side, wide-eyed. Slowly, Gray turned his head, and could not believe what he was seeing.

He saw a woman. The woman had raven purple-colored hair. Her eyes, black and solemn as they stared at him with fondness. A large cloak covering up the entirety of her body, buckled as so it would not flap largely in the breeze. Instead of standing straight, she leaned on a branch that seemed sturdy enough to hold her weight. But the attire meant little to the ice mage as he continued to stare at the woman's face. This face, belonged to someone he cared for, someone who was long since gone. He had to be hallucinating, that could be the only explanation.

"Ur…"

But when he heard Lyon speak weakly, his whole train of thought crashed. It was believe when he just thought he was seeing things, but if Lyon was also seeing what he did, then that could not be a coincidence. He just stood dumbly as he watched the woman nod her head.

Without thinking, Gray took a step forward. His mind was everywhere, and nowhere near rationality. Continuing to walk, he just stared, astonished, at what he believed to be an apparition in front of him.

He stopped when he had come about a foot apart from her. The woman simply smiled warmly and chuckled.

"Gray, it's been some time, hasn't it?"

Gray's chest seemed to be pounding at this moment. Even her attitude was exactly the same. There was only one thing he could do to end his torment of doubt. But it seemed to be done for him, as the woman produced an arm from under her cloak. Reaching it up, she cupped his cheek in her soft hand. Gray's heart gave one last harsh pulse as the true realization had dawned on him.

"Y-you're… real," he said, barely above a whisper. He received another warm smile as she closed her eyes and nodded.

Not a second later, Gray broke down. His eyes instantly filled with water. His legs gave in and he fell to his knees. As he went down, the woman's hand followed. Gray's tears started to stream as he took his hands and clutched the softer one that lay on his cheek, as if it were to disappear at any moment. Chokes and gasps took up Gray as he tried to speak.

"I'm s-sorry…" he started softy as he continued to hold her hand to his face. "I'm so sorry… U-Ur… I didn't listen… I-I should have listened!" he finished in a cry.

As she watched Gray, groveling and crying at her feet, Ur couldn't help but have a wave of pity rush over her. She lowered herself down to his level, and then placed her other hand on her pupils shoulder. He shot his head up, his face continuously streaming tears. Looking straight into his eyes, she comforted him.

"It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for." She then pulled him into a hug. "I should be the one to apologize," she muttered. This caused Gray to produce a slight gasp in surprise. "I left you two. You and Lyon, it is my fault you've had to live with so much pain. Please… forgive me." She finished as she stroked his hair.

Gray took only a moment to respond as he registered her apology. When he did, he didn't use words, instead he wrapped his arms desperately around his former teacher and held tightly as he continued to tear up. His sobs were muffled as he pressed into Ur's shoulder.

Ur just looked to ground as they continued their embrace.

"Ur…"

She looked up to be met with the sight of her other pupil. He stood beside them, wide-eyed and what seemed to be shock.

"Lyon," She muttered lightly. She then extended her arm out to reach for him, the response was quick as he grabbed on her hand with his own. And when he did, tears immediately came to his eyes as he also fell to his knees.

"I-it really is you…" he stated as he clutched her hand in front of him tightly.

"Yes," she spoke softly with a nod. "It's so good to see you both."

While this reunion was taking place, a figure stood slightly farther away, behind a few trees from the clearing the trio of ice mages were in. Gildarts watched on as he saw the three have their moment together. He felt happy for them. It was the best he could hope for as he had not expected his own meeting with Ur to go well after what he did.

He thought back to what he had to do too revive Ur. Extracting most of Ur's essence out from Deliora was a cakewalk, as all he needed was a simple punch. The trickier part was using that essence to bring back Ur's physical form. The water from the ice worked best for this, but it didn't make it any easier. Especially with Natsu's tantrum when he fought the demon. But after some deep concentration, he managed to pull it off. He had to admit, his magic really came in handy sometimes.

Turning on his heel, Gildarts made his way off to the village to once again regroup with everyone else, and plan a trip home to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, done with that.**

**Sorry if this seems like a bad place to end this chapter for some of you guys. But I just really wanted to update after so long.**

**This chapter marks the end of the Galuna arc (Thank God), and in the next chapter we move on to the Phantom Lord arc. I still need to fill all the details out in my head about how much of this I'm going to change from canon, but hopefully I don't take three damn months doing it. And after Phantom, I have a nice new arc that I have planned before the Tower of Heaven. So hopefully you guys stick with me for that.**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride – Chapter 13: Declaration of War!**


	13. Declaration of War

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here once again, bringing you another chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

**As I saw from the responses from the last chapter, there was a lot of mixed emotions that many people had. Many of you loved the Gildarts and Ur action. Some of you were heartbroken by the fact that she wasn't with Natsu. And then there were some of you who just thought I was dick for making Gildarts do what he did. If you were hoping for an explanation, I'll just say you're not going to get it from me directly. Just read the fic and see if you like the development. If not… Well I'm not the only good story on this site, take an interest somewhere else. The rest of you who want to keep reading, thank you, I appreciate that you're willing to stick with me through this.**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning Fairy Tail… it all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story as well as any OCs that are included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 13: Declaration of War!**

* * *

"Ergh… where am I?"

These were the words that escaped a certain red-headed lips as she stirred. Opening her eyes she was met with a wooded ceiling. Turning her head lightly she saw that she was in some form of room. It was built completely with wood as both the floor and the walls consisted of boards. Two large bay windows sat on two different ends of the room. But that is all she could really see as when Erza tried to sit up, she was meet with two things. One was a stinging sensation that she could feel throughout her entire body. The other was that she felt something pressing down on her abdomen.

Looking down, she got a glimpse of pink. After she saw the mop of hair, she followed its origin, to find the face of a peacefully snoozing Natsu, half sitting in a chair, half resting on top of her. This instantly brought a warm smile to the re-quip mages face. Enduring some pain, she forced herself to sit up against the head board of the bed. She then brought her hand down on top of the Dragonslayer's head. Within seconds she was stroking his pink locks. She had to stifle a giggle when she heard him let out a relieving moan.

After what felt like an hour, the Dragonslayer started to finally wake. After realizing what she was doing seemed a bit too intimate, Erza immediately retracted her hand as a blush worked its way onto her face.

Natsu groggily shook his head as he leaned back from his previous position of resting on the red-head's abdomen, and back onto the chair. Opening his eyes fully, he turned to come face-to-face with Erza. When he did, a grin instantly appeared on his face.

"Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed with a light laugh mixed in.

"Natsu, where are we?" she asked him.

"Oh, we're just on Bojack's ship, heading home. Well, not really home first, but to—"

"We're already leaving?!" She interrupted loudly which made Natsu jump a bit.

"Y-yeah, job's done." He told her sheepishly.

"But what of Deliora? The villagers? That Lyon boy Gray knew?" She quickly asked as she pushed herself off the headrest. "Come on, tell me!"

"Erza, just relax." He said. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently nudged her back to lay against the headrest. "The big bad foul-breath is taken care of. I made sure of that." He claimed with a grin.

"You defeated him?"

Natsu just chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "Well he's not gonna be a problem to anyone, anymore really?"

Erza took a moment to look Natsu in the eye for a moment, but then just let out a sigh. "Alright, then what happened after that?" she calmly asked.

After she asked him, Natsu brought a hand to his chin as he went into thought. "After that… we took you back to the village, which, and don't ask me how, was back to its old self from before that acid attack. Since you were already out, I just carried you there. The chief… or mayor… or… whatever, the short blue guy in charge, wanted to know what we did."

"What did happen?"

"Just told'em that I fought some demon who shot a beam to the sky and broke it."

Erza's eyebrow rose at this, "Broke? The sky?"

Natsu started to scratch the back of his head as he continued. "More like a large lens was sitting above the island. I guess the ritual that that Lyon guy was doing, had a side effect. I don't really know what it was all about, but somehow Gildarts figured it out. He said that the Moon Drip was just affecting the villagers."

"How so?" Erza inquired.

"Well, since the temple was pretty much a place of light, it would just affect corrupted beings.

"Corrupted beings?"

Natsu then snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "Oh yeah, they were all demons."

Erza gave a confused look to the Dragonslayer. "Demons. The villagers?"

Natsu nodded. "Yep, every last one of'em. The ritual did something to their memories so they had forgotten completely that they were demons, not humans. After they all figured it out, they wanted to reward us. But since the ice princess and Lucy took the job with permission, we were forced to turn it down."

Erza folded her arms. "That's too bad, but at least we assisted them as we did, that should be enough." She then looked up to find a grin on Natsu's face. "Is there anything else?"

He then let out an impish chuckle, "I did grab something they weren't planning on keeping." Lifting up his hand, Natsu had something dangling in between his fingers. When Erza took a glance at it, she realized it was a golden key.

"A Gate Key?"

Natsu once again chuckled, "Yep, they insisted that we take it. Lucy kept on begging for it, but I told if she wants it, she's going to have to work for it since she still was in trouble."

A small smile formed on the scarlet's face. "You have something in mind for her, I assume."

"Nah, I guess I'll just give it to her when I think she really needs it." After he finished, he placed the key in one of his pockets.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Erza gave a slight shake of her head before responding. "Just fine," She declared. This caused Natsu to raise an eyebrow and a disbelieving expression formed on his face.

"Really?"

"Of course," She hastily added before reaching for the hem of the covers laying over her. Throwing them aside, she moved her feet to the ground on the side of the bed. But when she placed weight down on them, a wave of pain immediately washed over them. But despite it, she pushed herself to her feet. Standing straight, unbearable as it was, she placed her hands on her hips and turned to Natsu with a triumphant smile on her face.

Natsu just shrugged at this. "Alright then."

Just then the door to the cabin burst open. Walking was the large, hairy, and bumbling Bojack. As he walked in he seemed to mumbling angrily under his breath. "Damn drunk…. Fumbling aroun' like a fool…" Turning his attention up, he saw the two in the corner. As he laid eyes on Erza, his face broke into a toothy grin. "Ah, M'lady, it be good to see yer awake at last."

"It's good to see you as well, my friend." Erza stated with a smile.

"Oi, Bojack, something wrong up top?" Natsu interjected.

Suddenly, the captain's joyful expression turned to that of irritation, "That Crash mage of yers is bein' quite the bugger since we left that cursed island."

"How so?" Erza asked.

"Ah, the fool, once he came aboard, he went straight to the ship cellar and drank so much rum that it shoulda' killed him. Next thing we know, he be on the deck, hooting and hollering some shanty all while trying to commandeer the wheel of the ship. Fortunately the new lass that y'all brought with ya, was able to keep him in line. I never seen someone bein' froze completely solid as fast as she did him after him walkin' up to the bow and shoutin' out he was king of the world."

Erza, who had returned to sitting on the bed, caught onto something that Bojack had mentioned. "Wait… What woman is this?" she asked. The only person she knew that used ice magic from their group was Gray. He most certainly was not a female… or at least she believed he wasn't.

"Oh, yeah." She turned to Natsu. "You remember Gray's old teacher that he mentioned before?"

"I was lead to believe she was deceased." Erza responded curiously.

"Well… she's not so dead now." He finished with a grin.

"How's that possible."

"Hey, don't ask me. Gildarts was the one who brought her to us. If you wanna know, go to him."

Erza proceeded to give Natsu a scowl. Placing her feet back down on the floor, and enduring the immense pain, she turned to the Dragonslayer. "Fine, I will."

But as she took her first step, she immediately regretted it. Pain shot up through her calf, and caused her to wince. But she would not let that discourage her as she just continued to walk slowly to the door leading out of the cabin.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Such power…"

Back in Era, Seigrain sat at his desk in his office with Ultear standing across from him. Floating slightly above his palm, he held a projection lacrima orb. Studying it, images played out that showed Natsu's battle against the demon Deliora. Seigrain sat and watched the footage mesmerizingly.

"It is quite the shame that Deliora couldn't be… acquired." Ultear stated exasperatedly.

"I wouldn't say that," Seigrain replied with a smirk. "From what I am seeing, there is a much more overwhelming force."

"And you believe he will be much use to you?" Ultear inquired with a stoic expression. This caused Seigrain's gaze to immediately fall from the orb and right to the raven-haired woman.

"Don't tell me I am seeing a glimmer of naivety, from you of all people." He then rose from his chair and placed the lacrima back down on his desk. Walking over to the other side, he came into close proximity of Ultear.

"Of course not, Lord Seigrain." Ultear claimed as she looked to the floor. But as soon as she did, she felt a finger lift up her chin. She then was met with the blue-haired councilman's smirking face.

"Don't fret, I know your mind is simply… elsewhere at the moment."

Ultear quickly backed off from him. "I assure you, my Lord, nothing is wrong."

Seigrain then took a step back, and gave a light chuckle. "Honestly, I believe you should be proud."

Ultear looked to him with a confused expression. "Proud, my Lord?"

"Of course, your mother was able to hold Deliora within its prison for so long. Not only that, but she was able to regain her physical form despite being bound to the ice she created." Seigrain told her nonchalantly. Though he knew that this would offend Ultear, he spoke of it nonetheless. "What strength she has, if I had a say in it, she would easily be recruited as a Saint."

"Please… Lord Seigrain…" Ultear seemed to pleading now as her hair covered her eyes and her fists were clenched tightly. She was visibly shaking and doing her best to suppress her anger. "Let us leave the subject of that… woman." She finished with much venom in her voice. "She may have been able to withstand sealing that demon, but it was through that insolent Crash mage she is even alive. She is undeserving of such praise."

The two then stood there for a moment, than Seigrain just gave an exasperated shrug. "As you wish."

Calming down, Ultear returned to her more composed self. "Anyway, returning to the subject, how do you plan on containing our Saint friend, it seems it would take quite a lot to suppress a force such as him."

But the blue-haired councilman just gave her a sly smirk. "You let me worry about that."

"Oh, come on, Grain-Brain, it's your turn to share."

The two council members quickly turned to Seigrain's desk as they heard the new voice in the room. When they did, they spotted a black-haired man with an eyepatch over his left eye. He laid back in the large chair and had his feet laying, stretched out on one end of the desk. In his hand, he held the lacrima orb that Ultear had used to record Natsu's battle on Galuna. He seemed to be studying it lazily.

"Then again, you both have shared quite a bit." He finished with a devilish grin to the two.

Ultear gave the man a deadly sneer. "You! How dare you enter a Magic Council member's chambers without explicit permission!"

"Whoa! Easy there darlin', no need to be so hostile." Quickly, the man dropped his legs from the desk and stood from the seat. Holding his smile, he played with the orb in his hand a bit. "Just following orders."

"Following orders?" Ultear muttered as her anger quickly turned to confusion.

"Does that mean he is near, or is this just an errand?" Seigrain spoke out. Ultear turned to find that his expression had not changed at all and just continued to remain stoic.

"As a matter of fact…" Her eyes then widened as she turned to find the man behind them and right next to the door to the office with his free hand gripping the handle. "You can ask him yourself."

And with that he pulled the door open. After doing so, two figures strode into the office. One was a young man in a large white robe, though his massive build was apparent through it. His short brown hair matched that of the goatee on his face and his dark blue eyes examined the entire office. The robe would have covered nearly his entire body, but he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his muscular forearms.

The second person to enter the room with him was blond woman who wore a tight black coat that fit tightly around her hourglass figure. Her green eyes were completely stoic as she accompanied the robed man into the room.

After entering the room, the two came to a halt as they stood before the two Council members. Seigrain then grew a small smile and gave a slight bow of his head. "My fellow Saint Ryder, to what do we owe the pleasure of your appearance?"

Ultear's eyes widened once again. '_Ryder Gryffon, the Fifth Wizard Saint?!'_

The robed man, now known as Ryder, gazed straight at Seigrain with what could be mistaken as a menacing scowl. "Don't be coy, Fernandez. You were fully aware that there was an urgent Gathering for all immediate Saints in the vicinity. There are immense matters that were to be discussed."

Seigrain gave a light shrug, "I'm sure you'll enlighten me."

"And I'm sure you will quickly lose your position if you keep shirking your duties as a Saint. Your office is closer than any one can be when such a meeting is called." Ryder snapped back at Seigrain for having such a lax attitude. Seigrain proceeded to sigh in relent.

"I apologize then. Shall your entourage be excused for such a discussion on these matters?"

Ryder shook his head. "They are already aware of the situation, as well will the rest of the continent, soon enough."

Seigrain's eyebrow rose. "This must be a tremendous matter."

"Indeed," Ultear had chosen now to cut into the conversation between the two Saints. "But why are members of the Council such as us, not aware of it."

Ryder's stern gaze shifted over to the raven-haired mage, "It is to be a matter of discussion for your next congregation. As you should know, Saint matters are our own, and the Council may approve of them…" his eyes went back to Seigrain. "Or they can do their best to argue it with each other, while we effectively have the subject executed through our own power."

Instead of causing detest as it would to any other members of the Council, the two simply found it amusing. "That does seem more probable." Seigrain stated with a chuckle. "So what is this hot topic that we're on about?"

"The Fourth Wizard Saint, Warrod Sequen, will soon resigning from his position and will be applying to become a confident for the Council for what time he believes he has left" Ryder declared.

This caused both the Council members eyes to go wide. This was something they, nor anyone else for the matter, were expecting to occur. As one of the top four ranked in the Saints, Sequen was given the honorary title of 'God of Ishgar'. Which declared immense power and respect in the name alone. But to relinquish such a position willingly, was unheard of. At least in the lifetime of the ones present.

"That is quite the matter." Seigrain said, still with some surprise in his face. "It also seems quite spontaneous."

"The timing of the matter, is what it is, Sequen is wise, although he does bury it under some exasperating attitude." Ryder replied. Ultear then let out a small giggle.

"Bury? The man is an old coot who is bordering on senility. It is quite lucky that he decided to finally give up his title before he would almost completely lose that mind of his." She joked. But as before she could even laugh, she felt something setting against her throat. Looking down she found a jagged silver blade with blue-ish outlining pressing against her windpipe. Looking to the origin, she found it was the end of a double-speared lance that laid in the hand of the blond woman who accompanied Ryder. Immediately her temper flared.

"Tch?! How dare you raise arms against a member of the Council, girl!"

"If were not her, it would be me." Ultear's gaze quickly returned to Ryder, who gave her a deadly glare and fuming expression. "Warrod Sequen, despite his faults, is a great mage and shall be treated with the respect he deserves, not muddled in the dirt as if he were nothing. Your position can only have certain comments you have endured to an extent. But to insult one of the Four, even retired, is going beyond your place."

Giving a glance to Seigrain, Ultear received a nod from the blue-haired councilman. With a sigh, she looked back to Ryder, "You are right, I apologize for over stepping my boundaries. I assure you, it shall not happen again."

After a moment of staring one another in the eye, Ryder finally shifted his gaze over to the blond woman and gave her a nod. The lance she held suddenly flashed in light and disappeared.

"Now that the hostility has been dealt with, shall we continue?" Ultear asked.

Seigrain nodded, "As I see it, this issue is quite the large one. If Sequen retires we will have to find a new number Four." He then looked to Ryder. "I'm assuming you were one of the only candidates to be brought up in the line of succession?"

"Correct." Ryder stated nonchalantly. "It was decided with what little group we had in attendance, that I would be examined and tested for the new rank."

"I'm curious as to what the three will have you do."

"As am I," Ultear stated.

"It was after the Gathering, I met with Lord Serena." Ryder explained.

"The First…" Seigrain uttered as he remembered the highest ranking Saint and the strongest mage on the entire continent.

"Yes, per his request, he and I are to depart soon so he may administer the examination himself and deem me worthy of standing among the Four." Ryder declared admirably.

"You say that as if you've already gained the title. Such confidence." Ultear said.

"Or easily mistaken as arrogance." Seigrain stated.

Ryder let out a grunt. "I find no purpose for having any sort of doubt, it does not suite me."

"Well then, we wish all goes well for you, my Lord." Seigrain told him with a slight smirk.

Then, the black-haired man who appeared in the room before-hand and was now leaning against the wall across from the them with his arms folded, decided to step up to the conversation. "Ah, but that isn't all kiddies." Standing straight, he pulled the projection lacrima he took from Seigrain's desk out of his pocket with a grin.

As soon as she spotted it, Ultear manipulated her Arc of time magic to wisp the orb from the man. Doing so, it shot from his hand and went straight toward her. Unfortunately for her, Ryder outstretched his hand and caught the floating object. When she tried to use her magic on it once again, she found it futile as it would not budge from the Saint's grasp.

Ryder than brought the orb to eye level and examined it. "Jax, explain this."

Appearing next to him, Jax cleared his throat. "Well, Boss, it seems that this lovely couple hear have a little interest in that pink lizard of ours. The chick I understand, but blue-man here… unless he plays for the other team, I have no earthly idea what he finds so special about charcoal-breath."

Ryder listened as he watched the footage of Natsu in combat. "What exactly is this beast that the Salamander is fighting?"

Seigrain was reluctant to answer, as if he did he would prove that he had a part to play in the events that happened on Galuna without the knowledge of the Council. And if they found out, his authority that he had done his best to gain, would be under-minded. But, from the situation he was now in, he found lying to be pointless.

"It is a demon from the Book of Zeref, commonly known as Deliora."

This caused Ryder to eye the councilman, "So that was Deliora." He said as he turned back to the orb in time to watch Natsu finish the monster off in a spectacular fashion. Lowering the lacrima he faced the two Council members all while handing the lacrima to the woman at his side. She took it and stuffed it in a pocket in the interior of her coat.

"I recognize the island of Galuna. What I find curious is why such esteemed members of the magic community have such an interest in such a small speck of land. Also, I would like to know why the entirety of the Council and the Saints were uninformed to how such a powerful demon was simply sitting on an island no more remote than it." Ryder stated.

"We simply stumbled upon it, my Lord." Seigrain claimed.

"Damn I guess their pants really don't catch on fire," Jax responded with his grin still on his face. "From how you two went on, it may as well be your favorite vacation spot."

"I do not appreciate dishonesty, Fernandez." Ryder spoke up. "Neither will the Council."

Seigrain's smirk than quickly faded. "Do indulge me, my Lord, but this is beginning to feel more and more like blackmail."

Before Ryder could even move a muscle, the blonde girl spoke up, though her stoic expression was still held firmly as she spoke. "Blackmail is a form of extortion. Which would mean Master Ryder-sama would require something of you as to keep ahold of a secret that could do great damage to your position and reputation. Such a thing is far beneath an honorable man." She finished with a shy glance to her escort.

Ryder simply nodded to her in reply. "She is correct, I'm not forcing you to do anything, am I Fernandez?"

Seigrain's calm expression finally broke as a sneer made its way to his face. "Then what is it you want?"

"I want nothing, it is the Council you serve. And it is the Council you will be loyal too. Just consider this a sort of… probation." He said before turning and heading back to the door, with his blond escort following close behind. Before he reached it, he came to a halt in front of the door. "And do not believe you are free for anymore mischief during my absence." Turning his head to the side, he glare back at a scowling Seigrain. "You will be watched, and I will be notified of any changes upon my return. I'm sure, I've made myself quite clear."

After he finished, Jax appeared in front of him with a grin while gripping the handle of one of the large doors before pulling it open. Ryder and the blonde then made their way out. Jax was about to follow before turning and facing the Council members with his devilish grin. Pulling up his hand, he formed it into the shape of a gun, cocked it, and gave a hushed "bang". This earned him a sneer from the two.

"Behave now kiddies, or else." He said before giving a hearty laugh and exiting the office, shutting the door behind him.

The two left in the room stood for a moment. Seigrain, who was doing his best to contain his anger, turned to face his desk and his eyes went wide. On his desk lied a new lacrima that projected an image of Jax, with the same gesture he made before he left. Hand-gun cocked, grin and all. Right above the image there were flashing words that spelled 'Bang, gotcha sucker!'

Narrowing his eyes, Seigrain quickly rushed to his desk and grasped angrily at the orb. Before Ultear could even react, Seigrain let out a roar and hurtled the orb at the nearest wall, effectively shattering it. He then stood there, fuming.

"What do we do now, my Lord?" Ultear asked as she regained her composure. Seigrain took a couple more seconds before taking a deep breath and standing straight and doing his best to return back to his calm, cool attitude. Though his aggravation was still apparent.

"For now, there is nothing we can do but wait," he stated before slowly making his way to behind his desk. Sitting he brought his hand to his face in exasperation. "In order for my plans to come to fruition, I need the influence I have built. If that man even pulls one small thread, much doubt will be sown into many of the other Council members. If that happens, my legitimacy as a member will be questioned."

"So our next move?" Ultear brought up again.

"It is simple," Seigrain said as he leaned back in his chair. "He wants us to remain loyal to the Council and their decisions, so we shall. Luckily, most of the pieces are starting to come together on their own. So we only need to sit and wait." Ultear gave a nod.

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

As the two continued in the office, Ryder and his entourage were now walking down an adjacent corridor. But as they got halfway through the hallway, The Saint came to a stop.

"Master?" The girl spoke up as she eyed her idle master.

"Sup' Boss?" Jak asked.

Ryder stood for another moment as he was lost in thought. "Salamander…" he muttered, "To kill a beast like Deliora with such ease… requires great strength."

All of a sudden, Jax's face once again broke into its grin. "Oho, look at that glint of anticipation in his eye." He said as he nudged the woman with his elbow, who simply gave him a dreary glance. "So do you thi—"

"Big Bro!"

Jax was then interrupted as a slightly high voice was heard loudly through the hall. All of sudden, a purple-ish blur past right by The Saint's entourage. The next thing he knew, Ryder felt a tugging in his hair. Taking a look up, he spotted a small dark-purple feline face with emerald green eyes staring back down at him with a cheeky smile.

"Felix," Ryder started. "Where were you?"

The cat jumped down from his head. Landing on the ground, he gave a shrug. "You guys left me behind. I've never been here on my own, so I got lost."

Ryder let out a sigh. "You are aware of where my office is located. You could have simply went there and awaited for our return."

Before answering, Felix sprouted his white wings and flew up. Landing on Ryder's shoulder he gave him another shrug. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked.

The Saints then gave him a glare, before dropping his shoulders and letting out a sigh. Then a small smile appeared on his face. "You'll need to behave yourself during my absence, Felix."

The cheeky smile on the small purple feline then faded and was replaced with a saddened expression as he sprouted wings and came eye level with the Saint.

"Aww, do you really have to go?" he asked whiningly.

"Yes, Felix. This is an important matter." He said as he lifted his arm, which the small cat mounted.

"Then let me go with you! I wanna be there when you become a super-duper Wizard Saint." He whined. This however earned a snicker from Jax.

"Not this time. You must stay with Jax and Oriel while I'm gone." He explained as he gave a small pat on the feline's head.

"Ok…" Felix relented as he lightly played with Ryder's fingers.

Ryder looked up, and saw that both of his entourage were standing stiff. They were both giving stricken looks past the Saint. Then Ryder heard a voice. "Saint Gryffon."

Ryder turned to be see a middle-aged man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that jutted out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he also had thick eyebrows and bore a scar over the bridge of his nose.

"My Lord, It is time?" Ryder asked as he bowed his head.

But instead of a simple response, the regal looking man turned and started to walk the other way down the corridor. "Come."

Ryder then looked down to the small purple feline still on his arm. "I must go now." This earned him a slight whine from Felix. "I won't be too long, I promise." After he finished he outstretched the palm of his other hand so it was facing the cat.

Felix sat up on his arm and outstretched his smaller hand so the base of his paw was pressing against Ryder's palm. "I'll hold you to that, Big Bro."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

The Fairy Tail group had finally arrived in Hargeon and were now on a train heading straight for Magnolia. After they departed from Bojack's vessel, which Lucy was freaking out over due to it being a pirate ship, He had told them that he was grateful that they still relied on him, but heavily insisted that they refrain from bringing Gildarts on it ever again. Natsu quickly agreed and they were off.

Gray also had been insistent on bringing Ur to Fairy Tail, as she had no other place to go. Neither she nor anyone from the group had any objections to the idea. But when they boarded the train, she quickly grabbed Gray and went to the farthest end of the compartment. At the same time, Gildarts made his way to opposite end and sat by himself before falling asleep soon after the train departed from the station.

After arriving in Magnolia, Natsu dashed off the train in a frenzy. "I'm alive!" he screamed as he shot his hands in the air.

"But Natsu, I thought you didn't get sick anymore from transportation." Happy stated.

Natsu's expression fumbled as he went into thought. "Oh, yeah. Old habits I guess."

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Lucy as she exited the train with Erza by her side. The scarlet-haired knight had surprisingly made the whole trip on her feet, despite the injuries she suffered. Natsu knew that she was still in some pain, but he didn't let it on as to not do anything to cause her anymore stress.

"About time…" Gildarts mumbled as he strode out of the train car scratching the back of his head with a glum expression. "I need a drink." And with that, he made his way straight for the exit of the station.

Ur and Gray were the last ones to step off the terminal as they continued to talk about Gray's experiences after her sacrifice. She didn't know how, but she seemed to have enough magical energy to construct a block of ice to substitute for her lost foot. She was overjoyed at hearing that he went on to join such a fantastic guild and make friends as he did. But the irony was not lost to her that he just so happened to join a guild that included Gildarts. She could almost laugh. At first, she wanted to keep that she knew Gildarts a secret from Gray. But that was not to be as Gray brought up in his travels how he met Gildarts. Though the experience was aggravating for both mages, Gray did tell her how he mentioned her and told him how he knew his old teacher. Luckily for Ur, Gildarts had simply told him that they seemingly parted ways shortly after they met. She was slightly grateful for the Crash mage's secrecy.

"Ah, Magnolia." Natsu moaned as the group were now making their way down a street in the markets of the town. "I can't wait to get back to the guild. I really wanna see what Gramps has cooked up for you two." He said as he turned his head to look at Gray and Lucy.

"Maybe he'll end up doing **That**." Happy said as he sat on Natsu's head.

"Oh yeah! That would be hilarious!" Natsu exclaimed as he and Happy laughed.

"What is… **That?" **Lucy asked with slight worry in her voice. But no response was returned. She turned her head around to see Gray frozen in his tracks with his eyes wide and sweat beading down his skin. "Uhhh… Gray?"

"Oh Kami, please don't have him do… **That**." He said with terror riddled in his voice.

"It is only natural. After a stunt such as that, I would not be surprised if he resorted to **That** punishment." Erza stated stoically.

"Ok! Now I'm scared! Someone please tell me what **That** is!" Lucy screamed while she started panicking.

Turning the corner, the group spotted Gildarts. Though he was just simply standing as he faced the direction of what they knew was the guild hall, but with a hardened glare.

"What's wrong, Gildarts? Finally trying to find the front door?" Natsu joked as he got closer.

"Sure, Natsu. Why don't you come over here and find it for me." He heard Gildarts state somewhat harshly. A moment after he finished, Natsu made it to the end of the alley and looked to where the guild hall was, only for his and Happy's eyes to shoot wide open.

"What the hell?!" he muttered.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as the rest of the group approached. Once they reached him, they all turned to follow his gaze, and their eyes widened as well at the sight.

Before them, lied the Fairy Tail guild hall. But it seemed to barely be standing as most of it was punctured by large metal poles that protruded from many different angles.

"Who the hell did this?!" Gray barked as his anger grew.

"Someone would actually do this?" Lucy asked as she was horrified.

Erza clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "Who has done this to our home?!"

"Phantom…" The group turned to find Mirajane with a sad look upon her face as she stood her regular dress. "Phantom Lord got us pretty good."

Gildarts was the first to respond as the rest were fueled with anger for the treatment of the guild. "Are the others alright?"

With a nod, Mirajane beckoned for the seven to follow her. She led them to a cellar door that led into the basement of the crippled guild hall. The room was mainly used for storage, but now it housed many of the present Fairy Tail mages. Though they were now not as cheerful but instead quiet and solemn. When the group had finally made their way down, Lucy almost found the guild to unrecognizable due to its current glumness.

"Hey, Natsu and the others are back." Max said as he looked up from his table.

"Did you see what those Phantoms did to the guild hall?!" Elman boomed across the room. "So unmanly!"

"And they brought Gildarts back with'em!" One of the members exclaimed.

"Who's the chick with them?"

"Why would they do this now?" Levy asked Jet and Droy as the two sat agitatedly in their seats. "We've always had some problems with them, but what would make them resort to this?" She then looked down in slight depression.

The group of returning mages then approached a makeshift bar on the other side of the room where a mildly drunk Makarov sat cross-legged. Seeing them through his narrowed eyes, the guild master waved. "Ah, you've returned. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Master." Erza spoke out.

"Yep, just great to be home." Gildarts said nonchalantly as he sat down at the bar and grabbed the nearest mug before taking a large gulp. After he finished, he sat the mug on the counter and let out a large burp. Next thing he knew, though, he felt a hard smack on the top of his head. Turning he faced Makarov, who was retracting his enlarged arm. "What was that for?"

"That was mine, idiot!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Hey I deserve something after all the trouble these numbskulls put me through. Anyway, you're going to love me after you found out what I brought back." Said Gildarts with a slight chuckle.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Gildarts then proceeded to reach behind the bar and grab another full mug before gesturing behind him with his thumb. Makarov looked to where he was pointing. Past the group of adolescent mages, his eyes widened when spotted Ur. Getting an eyeful of her goddess-like figure, a stream of blood escaped under his nostrils.

Gildarts then sat another full mug by Makarov. The guild master then proceeded to pick it up as he continued to ogle Ur. "All is forgiven," he stated before he and Gildarts clinked mugs together. They both then took a gulp.

"Gramps!" Natsu barked, which almost caused Makarov to spill his drink. "This is no time to be so relaxed!"

"Natsu is correct, Master, Phantom Lord has attempted to lay waste to our guild hall." Erza stated.

"Do not trouble yourself with those fools, they are not worth it." Makarov uttered before taking another sip. "Those hooligans attacked an empty building, not much to be angry about if they're too cowardly to attack us all at once."

"What do you mean 'empty'?" Gray asked as he stepped forward.

"The attack occurred in the middle of night." Mirajane spoke out as she stood behind the bar cleaning an empty mug. "Luckily, the guild is closed at that time, so no one was here."

"But if somebody was here…" Natsu muttered as his hands clenched at his sides.

"Then… what, Natsu?" Natsu's gaze shot up toward Gildarts as he was addressed. "What would you have done if one of our members got hurt during this attack?"

"I… I would…" Natsu tried to argue, but knew anything he would suggest would be quickly shot down.

"You need to relax, Natsu?" Gildarts stated as he turned on his stool and leaned back against the bar. "Everyone is fine, and those idiots only beat up a building. And we can easily fix buildings." He said before he went into thought as others gave him awkward glances. "Well, at least I won't be fixing it, but you get the idea." Turning back around, he nodded to Mirajane as he tapped the counter. "Now come on, just sit down, take a load off, and have a drink." He said as he tried to wave the Dragonslayer over. Mirajane sat another mug on the counter containing some fire next to Gildarts.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at the Crash mage's back. "I'll pass." He said before turning on his heel and headed for the staircase leading out.

"Natsu! Wait for me!" Happy exclaimed as he sprouted his wings and followed after the Dragonslayer.

Natsu was almost to the stairwell, "Natsu." The Dragonslayer gave a side glance at the Crash mage, he then continued up the cellar exit. "Natsu!" Gildarts shouted before he heard the doors to the cellar slam loudly. "Tch! Damn him…" The Crash mage scoffed as he turned back to his drink.

'_Natsu…'_ Mirajane thought worryingly as she continued to eye the exit of the basement.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Lucy asked.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some time to himself." Erza replied. "He is just needs to spend some time burning of some steam."

"If you ask me, flame-brain still has some growing up to do." Gray butted in.

"Look who's talking." Ur told him. "From what I'm told, you pick fights all the time like a little kid."

"That's different!" Gray exclaimed.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"They all have it comin'," Gray finished as he folded his arms.

"Right," Lucy said as her sweat dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, right outside the busted guild hall, Natsu was standing with his eyes narrowed at the poles extending out from the building. His rage was just barely palpable as he kept imaging anyone from the guild being inside when the attack took place. Walking closer, he approached a pole that was close to the ground. Coming within close proximity of it, he took a sniff through his nose.

"Hey Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew to the Dragonslayer. "Are you alright?" he asked as he landed on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy." Natsu reassured him. "I just need to take a walk." He told him before he started down the street.

"A walk? Why do you need a walk?" The blue feline inquired.

"Just… reasons."

"What reasons?"

Natsu grew a slight tick mark on his head. Then an idea quickly popped in his head. "By the way Happy, I thought I saw Mira set out a bowl of some fresh fish."

Happy gasped. "Really?" he asked as his mouth started to drool, to which Natsu nodded. Next thing he knew, Natsu had lost the tiny weight of his companion off his shoulder. "I'll see you after your walk!" he heard the small cat scream before he jetted straight for the cellar entrance at an incredible speed.

Then Natsu just continued to walk down the street as his smile quickly turned to a solemn expression. '_I got your scent. Now, let's see where you'll be…'_

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

Night had descended among Magnolia and most of the streets were empty and quiet as the populace had retired to their homes for a good nights sleep. But the same could not be said for the trio of Team Shadow Gear as they headed for the home of Jet and Droy. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with at Fairy Hills, Levy?" Jet asked as they were stopped at a dark crossroads.

"Yeah, you would probably be more comfortable there then staying with us," Droy agreed.

"Don't be ridiculous! I would rather be with my team then act like a chicken. I know you two are strong enough to watch over me even if we get into trouble." Levy replied with a heart-warming smile to the two.

"Oh, Levy! You're so kind!" the two shouted as joyful tears started running down their cheeks from their love interest complimenting them.

But as the three continued to chat, a dark figure sat in the shadows. Opening his blood red eyes, he looked down upon the trio walking the down right below where he was waiting. A menacing grin appeared on his face as he wheezed with quite laughter. Dropping from his previous vantage point, he hit the stone streets. Hearing the sound of a clunk, the trio stopped and turned to find its origin. They had just halfway cocked their heads before the boys saw a black figure shoot straight for a certain member of theirs.

"Levy!" the boys screamed as they saw the figure make its way to her first at an alarming pace.

"Ah!" Levy screamed as she raised her arms in an attempt to protect herself as she shut her eyes. Falling back she landed on her bottom but continued to hold her hands up as she felt the presence of the figure almost on top of her.

**CLANG!**

After hearing the loud pang of what sounded like metal, Levy cautiously opened her eyes. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to be met with the sight of a mop of pink-hair.

"Natsu…"

Sure enough the Dragonslayer was standing before her. His posture was tall and strong as he stood between the bluenette and the dark figure. Levy then focused on the menacing individual. She made out the dark black hair, the red eyes, and shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges around the hems. A studded belt held up baggy beige pants that were tucked into black boots. Small round studs in sets sat in specific places on his face and arms. But what stood out the most was his right arm that protruded out as a large metal club. The club was pressed firmly against Natsu's muscled forearm as he had it raised up to block. Though the Dragonslayer looked like the beam wasn't even bothering him as it pressed into his flexed arm.

"Gehehe, well… look who made it to the party." The man in black said as very toothy, menacing grin broke out across his face.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "Blacksteel Gajeel… You wreak like a junkyard."

This simply earned another cackle from the black-haired mage. "Perky little nose you have there. But don't go thinking you—"

Gajeel was unable to finish as Natsu harshly nudged his forearm, forcing Gajeel off-balance. During so, Natsu quickly rounded his arm around the extended club that was attached to Gajeel. With a slight heft, Natsu pulled on the club. Gajeel flew to the side as he was tugged by the immense pull. The next thing he knew, he was flying backwards before crashing through a nearby building.

Natsu stood where he was with a menacing glare after he had thrown Gajeel. Cocking his head to the side he looked to the trio of Team Shadow Gear.

"You three should probably get out of here. This might not take long, but it will be messy." Natsu declared.

"But—" Levy tried to argue.

"Now," Natsu demanded in a subtle, but passive-aggressive tone as he turned his head back forward.

Jet and Droy looked to each other before nodding their heads in what seemed like a silent agreement between the two. "Come on, Levy we need to go." Jet said as he grabbed the blunette's arm and gave her a slight nudge.

Levy stood another moment as she faced Natsu's back. She had a worried expression spread on her face. But inevitably she turned to Jet and Droy and gave a nod. The three then took off in another direction.

At this moment, Gajeel appeared from the structure he was launched in. A wicked grin was spread across his face as he held up his arm.

"**IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**" He shouted as his arm morphed into a large jagged blade. As he came close to Natsu's proximity he threw the blade down vertically. Natsu just stood as he raised his arm as he caught the jagged blade in his hand. This didn't even surprise the iron Dragonslayer as he wheezed.

"Gehehe, there you go! Come on Salamander! Show me the strength I keep hearing about!" he shouted as he raised his other arm at Natsu.

"**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**" his arm then once again formed into a club as it quickly shot at the pink-haired mage. Seeing this coming, Natsu threw up the sword in his hand and took a step closer to Gajeel as he leaned away from the extending club. Within a second, Natsu elbow assaulted Gajeel's face and placed so much force behind it that it sent the Iron Dragonslayer flying. Hitting the ground, Gajeel kept rolling and fumbling against the street before the wall of a shop stopped him, albeit damaging it heavily.

Gajeel rose from his position and wiped his some blood that was coming from his mouth as he still held his devilish grin. "Gehehe, now we're just getting started." Gajeel proclaimed as a green aura surrounded his body.

"**IRON DRAGON SCALES!**" the Dragonslayer shouted as his most of his exposed body were slowly morphing into steel scales. After they finished covering him, Gajeel once again launched himself at the Fairy Tail mage.

But suddenly, he was stopped abruptly as Natsu seemed to disappear right before appearing right in front of him. The fire mage then quickly grabbed the Phantom mage by the throat and lifted him up.

"You attack our home like it was nothing, and try to harm more my family. And you jump at me like an animal. You must really want this beating." Natsu said harshly as he glared at the Dragonslayer in his grasp. Gajeel was grasping at Natsu's hand as the scales around his neck cracked around the fire mage's grip. "Good thing, I'm willin' to give it to you."

Then Natsu clenched his free hand into a fist before launching it into Gajeel stomach, sending the iron Dragonslayer across the alley they fought in. Crashing into a vacant building, Gajeel slammed against a wall that broke off a large amount of his scales and sent them flying before he landed harshly on the floor.

Gajeel slumped against the heavily cracked wall as Natsu stepped through the hole he made when he was sent flying. Giving a dreary glance up, he was able to see his opponent before another one of Natsu's fist assaulted his face, chipping off more of his scales.

"You like that, huh?" Natsu demanded as he stood predominately over the beaten Phantom mage. "Isn't this the same thing you wanted to do to those other three?"

Gajeel lifted his partially swollen face as he managed to give Natsu another impish grin. "More… or less." He managed to get out before coughing out a bit of blood.

Natsu's anger flared as he gritted his teeth and raised his fist for another crippling blow to the already beaten Dragonslayer lying before him.

"Natsu!"

The fire-mage then felt a small, weak tug on his lifted arm. Turning his head, he took a glance back and saw the small bluenette, Levy pulling on his arm. "Please, stop Natsu!" She cried out. This caused the iron Dragonslayer's grin to falter. "He's beaten, you don't have to hit him anymore." She pleaded with him.

Natsu waited for another moment before dropping his arm. Turning his sight back on Gajeel, he just scowled. "Count yourself lucky." He said before turning and making his way out of the broken structure.

"Gehe….*cough*…he." Natsu turned so that he was facing Gajeel once again. A sly smirk had appeared on the iron Dragonslayer's face. "You know… Salamander… *cough*… this just means war… *cough*… for us and you fairies. Gehehe…" he finished hacking.

Natsu turned all the way and glared. His face was riddled with anger as he took in the threat that was issued to his family. Walking over to Gajeel, whilst ignoring Levy's pleas, he bent over slightly. Reaching out, he grabbed the hem of the Phantom mage's shirt. Pulling his beaten and smiling face up, he glared deeply into his red eyes.

"Then bring it, scrap bin. No matter the challenge, Fairy Tail will always come out on top."

* * *

**A/N: And another break that must happen right… here.**

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As opposed to the last chapter, where barely anything happened other than a lot of back-story.**

**Now hopefully some of you won't full-out flame me for putting in these OC's I have mid-way through this chapter. (You know, the new Wizard Saint and his entourage). I was actually proud of myself when I thought of little Felix. I plan on having a sketch made of him (Not by me, of course. I can't even draw a straight line. But by someone I have asked) sometime soon. So for those of you who are interested, there's that. I actually do I have a big plan to involve these four, and I hope you all love it. **

**Anyway, now we're are heading to war, ladies and gentleman (and those of unspecified gender). Honestly, I kind of have a slight fetish for war, so maybe expect some good things to come with this arc. I can only hope you guys will enjoy it all the same.**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride – Chapter 14: The Inception of War**


	14. Inception of War!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here with another exciting chapter I hope you all will enjoy!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning Fairy Tail… it all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story as well as any OCs that are included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 14: Inception of War**

* * *

Not far from the small city of Oak Town, standing on a large hill was a large, imposing and compact building composed of stone, taking on the architectonic form of a single body ending in a variety of differently shaped domes. The entrance was topped by an extremely high, ornamental part, consisting of an arc held up by two long, square pillars, complete with some arched windows below it, and placed above the smaller arc of the door itself; such zone was intricately decorated with bas-reliefs. To the entrance's right was an angled zone with several orders of large arched windows lined up one at the other's side, with the orders being six, and the top sporting battlements.

In a single room in the large structure, a meeting was taking place. The entirety of the room was dimmed and the only light was from a lacrima stationed on a pedestal in the center of the room playing back images from a certain one-sided battle with two Dragonslayers that took place in Magnolia not long ago. After it finished all that it had recorded, the lacrima's light faded and left the room dark. Suddenly light began to fill the room.

"It seems we've had a minor hitch." Said a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. His face was long and sharp, with vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot.

He stood closest to the lacrima with his arms crossed and his expression bold. "That is a pity."

"Will this be an issue Master?" asked a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, he sported a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest. His garb comprised of in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up.

But the proclaimed master simply waved him off. "Not at all, our goal will just have to be reached with… more flexible means." With that the man waved his hand and the lacrima burst to life as it replayed the images it had just shown. After a few seconds of playing, the man once again waved his hand to pause at a certain frame. What was frozen on the projection was now an image of an angry, pink-haired Dragonslayer. The master then brought his hand to his chin while he studied the image of the mage. Not a second later, a sinister smirk broke on the edge of his lips. "Totomaru."

"Yes, Master Jose?" the young man stepped forward.

"Gather the rest of the Four, we now have a new objective before can proceed with the main phase of the plan."

The younger man then bowed his head. "Of course, Master." And with that he left the room, leaving Jose alone. But the guild master stayed transfixed on the image of Natsu.

'_You rose through the ranks rather quickly didn't you, Dragneel. Well, once Makarov is out of the picture, you'll be up for elimination.'_

Exiting the meeting room, Jose made his way down a dimly lit corridor. Passing a few rooms he came to a stop and turned to face an iron door. Nonchalantly, the guild master grasped the door handle and gave it a twist. But as the door swung open, Jose quickly, but coolly, stepped to the side as a guild member shot straight out of the room and slammed against the opposing wall headfirst. The poor grunt fell to the ground unconscious as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I told you, I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating, you idiot!"

Despite the intensity of the situation, Jose merely chuckled and entered the crammed dungeon-like room. Inside, sitting on a bed, was Blacksteel Gajeel as he finished chopping down some scraps of iron and nails that he got from a large platter of junk sitting on a table by his bed. His entire upper torso was shirtless, but was instead comprised of multiple sets of bandages that lined his injuries that he had received hours ago. But despite the trauma afflicted upon him, he seemed rather well.

"I see your recovery is coming around smoothly." Jose stated as he approached the Dragonslayer. Gajeel's gaze quickly shot at him. "You Dragonslayers are amazingly resilient." He finished with a grin.

Gajeel just continued to glare. "If Salamander wasn't there I would have handled it without a fuss, and I would have easily got those damn fairies' panties in a twist." He finished with a harsh sneer to the side. One of his arms, which was pressed against the table of junk, pressed down on the edge so hard that it broke two legs on the table and caused multiple pieces of metal to fly around the room.

Jose however, remained as calm as ever as he held up his sinister grin. "Don't fret too much, everything will still fall into place." The guild master declared with a laugh. This caught the Dragonslayer's curiosity as he looked up to his master.

"What do you mean?"

Jose's smile grew even wider. "Let's just say I had a small contingency set into place, in case something like this were to occur." Another chuckle escaping his lips. "I also have another errand for you to run, if you're up to it."

With renewed vigor, a large grin filled with malice spread across Gajeel's face as he forced himself to his face. "Why of course, Master Jose." He finished by pulling up a loose stud in his mouth and easily crushing it with his bare teeth.

Jose then laid a hand on the Dragonslayer's shoulder, "I hope you're ready, my boy…" his laugh getting much more hearty. "Because the fun's about to begin!"

* * *

**EARLIER THAT MORNING**

* * *

Back in Magnolia, striding down the street were four Fairy Tail members. Specifically, four members of Team Natsu. But the team's namesake member seemed to be absent.

"You know that was nice of you guys to watch over me, but you could I least give me a fair warning next time." Lucy told the three walking with her. Last night when she had returned to her apartment from the guild, she was greeted on entry by Erza and Gray, simply sitting at her dining table. Erza was enjoying a drink, while Gray was leaning back lazily in a chair. This shocked Lucy, but it got even worse when she spotted Happy going through her things from across the room. Lucy would have completely lost it had Erza told her that they were there in case any Phantom Lord members had stuck around. Though she did not approve of the breach in privacy, she had to admit that it was nice of her guild-mates to be thinking about her wellbeing. They however did not know where Natsu had taken off too. This worried Lucy some as she remembered how Natsu stormed out of the guild's basement the day before.

"I don't believe any warning is needed when you are trying to protect." Erza stated nonchalantly as she continued to walk.

"Aye." Happy claimed as he rode on Erza's shoulder.

"You just went through my stuff, you damn cat!" Lucy screamed at the small blue fur ball. Happy just stuck his tongue out at the angry blonde, which made her fume more.

"It can't really be helped, if we don't look out for each other, than who will?" Gray stated stoically.

After hearing this, Lucy turned her head to the side as a blush rose on her cheeks. She was genuinely touched that she had such good friends that were willing to put her well-being above their own. It just made her love for the Fairy Tail guild grow even more. However, this also stirred a question inside of her.

'_Would they really treat me the same way if they knew who I really was?'_ She thought to herself as the group continued. But she decided not to dwell on such a sore subject.

"So… uh… is Ur settling in well?" she asked as she turned to Gray. Gray gave her a side glance.

"Well enough I guess." He said in a low tone. "She actually left early this morning."

This caused Lucy to freeze, "Wait! She's gone already?!"

Gray didn't respond as abnormally as the blonde. "She didn't 'leave' leave. She and Gildarts just left Magnolia for a bit. With that missing leg of hers, she's gonna need a replacement. Gildarts had told her that he knew a good prosthetic mechanic he could infuse lacrimas into them so they match the body's magical potency. It's where he went to get his new arm and leg." He finished as the group turned a corner into a large plaza in Magnolia Square.

As soon as they did they all came to a halt. Something about the scene was very wrong. Even though it was just the morning, this usual spot would be littered with people. However, at the moment, it was vacant.

"Huh?" Happy let out as he landed to the ground. "Where the heck is everyone? Are they all sick?"

"Doubtful." Erza said as she examined the square left and right. "Something else is happening."

"But what could draw everyone away?" Gray asked as they continued down the empty street. They just kept walking, until they came near a certain corner. Right before they passed it, a young man with brown bowl-cut hair in a blue buttoned-down shirt, came out into the open. He looked a bit exhausted from running around. After emerging in the square he bent over to catch his breath.

"Max?" Max quickly turned his head at the sound of his name being called. His eyes then widened when he spotted the group.

"There you guys are, I've been looking everywhere!" He exclaimed as he forced himself straight and ran to them.

"Why? What's happening?" Erza demanded as she got a very ominous feeling from how one of her fellow guild-mates was acting.

"No time to explain, just follow me to the park." He quickly stated as he turned and started running back around the corner.

The group then looked at each other before they started running on after their guild-mate. After quite a bit of time of running around Magnolia, the Fairy Tail mages had finally made it to Magnolia Park. After emerging into the clearing, they saw a very large group of people surrounding the large tree that sat in the middle of the park. They heard murmurs from the crowd as they passed them, but they couldn't make anything out.

The group just followed Max as he made his way through the crowd. "Excuse us. Coming through. We're from their guild." That last statement placed a since of foreboding in the mages that followed him.

Finally coming to the end of the large group of people, they arrived into another smaller clearing around the tree. But as they walked past the last set of people, they were met with the sight of the back of their pink-haired Dragonslayer. He faced toward the tree and his body was incredibly tense.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked out loud as they spotted him.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he jumped from Erza's shoulder and flew to his foster father. "Where did y—"However the small feline halted midsentence with a large gasp as he spotted something toward the tree as he arrived at Natsu's side.

This finally caused Erza to run toward Natsu. Once she did, she saw what was past the Dragonslayer, and it was truly a gruesome sight. Gray and Lucy then soon followed, only to be stricken into horror themselves.

Across from them, at the base of the tree, sat the two unconscious forms of Alzack and Bisca. Alzack looked as if he had undergone the worse of it, with most of his bare skin being covered in bruises or coated in blood. The part of the tree right behind his head was broken into, as if his head had taken a severe bashing to it. Bisca was not much better, as she had just as many bruises and her mouth was partly open, leaking out a bit of blood. Her attire was nearly torn to shreds, as if she had been toyed with in such an animalistic manner. But both had one thing similar, the Phantom Lord Guild mark. On Alzack, it was painted on his forehead. On Bisca, it was sloppily plastered on her bare midriff.

By Alzack's side, Jet and Droy hovered over him as they tried to bandage up some of the wounds he had received with grimace covering the entirety of their faces. And by Bisca, sat Levy as she took as small piece of cloth and was wiping any dirt or blood from Bisca's face. Levy seemed to be taking it the worst as tears were just barely breaking the surface and about to start running down her face from seeing how gruesomely her friends had been treated.

The group that had just arrived, were now beyond horrified as they continued to study the scene before them. Erza was the first to break her gaze from the scene as she looked to the tense Dragonslayer at her side. His face was darkened as his hair covered one eye as the other glared at the scene with the deadliest of intensity. She then noticed how it looked like Natsu was doing his best to hold back his anger, it showed from his body being so tense. His muscles were bulged to an extreme and veins popped out and lingered over his skin to match his rage.

"Natsu…" she said trying to reach out to him.

Natsu didn't turn to her however as he continued to gaze at his fallen guild-mates. "Phantom…!" he finally spoke in a harsh and raspy tone. "They're going to pay…!" his hands then clenched and tightened into fists.

Erza just gave a saddened look to the Dragonslayer as she grew more worried of his angered state and what measures he might take in such a wrathful-filled rage.

But, before she could continue in any way to comfort the angered mage, she felt a powerful presence. Turning, she spotted the crowd breaking apart and making way for a particular. After the last few people moved she saw Makarov moving toward them. His jester outfit replaced by his regular Wizard Saint coat and his hand consisted of a wooden walking staff that was slightly taller than he was. Everyone then started to turn their attention to the small guild-master as he continued his approach to the tree.

Coming to a stop at Natsu's side, Makarov looked on the scene with a powerful and intimidating glare. As he continued to study his unconscious children, his grip on the staff tightened and his form tensed.

"I can take the ridicule… the snide remarks and the discouraging words…" he started with his voice low and humble. "I can even stomach the pub at which we operate being demolished…" his staff then started to crack apart as his hold became even more severe. "But this… This I can not forgive!" his voice turning into a powerful roar. "Phantom wants to egg us on so badly?! Then we'll give them the violence they crave!" His staff finally bursting from the enormous pressure that Makarov's grasp was exerting. A harsh gold aura then erupted from the guild-master, which startled many of the surrounding bystanders.

"FAIRY TAIL! WE GO TO WAR!"

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

Back in the humble occupation of Oaktown, there sat a branch of the Phantom Lord guild. It was settled on the highest perch, overlooking the entirety of the city. Inside, there were many of the members of Phantom that were hanging around. Some drinking, some making jokes to others, and others picking out some shady jobs on the board located near the small bar.

A trio of guild-members were making their way past the many rows of tables that littered the main hall of the building.

"Did you hear what happened with those fairies?" One of them asked with a laugh.

"Hear about? Dude, I was there when a group of us jumped those two fairies." Another brought up with a menacing smirk across his face.

"Seriously? Man, why didn't you bring me? I would have loved to trash some fairies." The third berated.

"Master Jose's orders." The second one said nonchalantly. "He just picked a handful of us to pick off any fairies right in Magnolia and do our best to embarrass them." He finished with a grin.

"Ahh, dude this is making me want to mess with'em some more. Let's just go find a couple to beat down." The first one suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." The third agreed as the three nearly made it to the large door that lead out of the guildhall.

**BOOM**

Just before the three could make it to the door, a large explosion erupted from the entryway, blowing the doors completely off their large hinges and across the hall. The trio, and some of the Phatom guild-members who were sitting near the door, were sent flying as well. The entirety of the guild were then quickly brought to their feet.

After the dust cleared, the angered and startled members of Phatom Lord were first met with the sight of a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer, his rage written all over his face in a deadly glare. As the dust cleared further, unease was thrown amongst the Phantom members as they saw an entire group of mages standing menacingly in the hole that was just made.

"Fairy Tail has arrived!" roared the voice of Makarov at the head of the Fairy Tail mages. "Prepare yourselves for the harshest ass-kicking of your pathetic lives!" he boomed.

As soon as he finished his sentence, most of the Phantom Lord members raised their magical weapons and came running straight for the group of Fairy Tail. The ones leading the charge soon regretted it as a large wave of flame appeared from what seemed like nowhere and knocked them away easily.

"You think you got a chance?!" yelled out Natsu as his flames lingered about his body. "Then come on! I'll take you all!"

Some were stricken with fear immediately as they heard the Dragonslayer finished. But most of the guild just continued their assault as a large wave of members erupted into the main hall at the sound of the commotion. As they charged, they were met head-on with the mages of Fairy Tail, and the battle between the two guilds had begun.

As Phantom guild's members were numerous and attacked in large quantities, their quality paled in comparison to those of their opponents.

"**PURPLE NET****!**" Shouted Macao as he released various tendrils of blue flame to ensnare many of Phantom's members. "Wakaba!"

"Got it!" the smoke mage replied. "**SMOKE RUSH****!**" he exclaimed as pink smoke shot out of his pipe in the form of many fists that he sent out to clobber the mages that Macao had captured.

"**BEAST ARM: BLACK BULL****!**" shouted Elfman before his arm transformed into a dark colored beast arm with prominent muscles. With a heft of his large beast arm, the take-over mage launched a whole group of mages into the air. He then brought eh arm back and flexed it. "Taking out scumbags is manly!"

"**ICE MAKE: GEYSER****!**" Gray launched his ice out and created and large chunk of jagged ice that took out another wave of oncoming mages. "Is that it? Pathetic."

"**REQUIP!**" Erza erupted from a bundle of Phantom members, clad in her Flame Empress armor, sending all the mages flying with a vicious force. "Tell me! Where is your Element 4? Let me face them!"

"**CARD MAGIC: LIGHTING! REVERSE TOWER! LOVERS****!**" Cana shouted as she held up three cards at oncoming Phantom mages. "**FATE OF LIGHTINING****!**" a large net of lighting was shot out around her and electrocuted all the mages coming her way. "Ten-to-one you idiots can't even hold your own liquor."

The next Fairy Tail member to be surrounded was none other than the small fur ball, Happy.

"Get the Cat!"

"He's just a little runt!"

"Let's skin him alive!"

Happy, however grew a menacing look on his face. "Oh, really?" he said darkly before quickly flying above the group of thugs, forcing all of them to bash their heads into each other as they didn't have time to stop themselves from running. "Well, I'm a wizard too!" the feline exclaimed as he came back down with two very large fishes in hand and started to smack the Phantom mages about. He then proceeded to start shoving food down the throats of the ones still standing. "So I'm a small cat…" He said with glints in his eyes while holding a watermelon above his head. "You got a problem with that?" he asked grimly. To which the man he was gazing gave a vigorous shake of his head while his mouth was preoccupied with the many assortments of food Happy had lodged in.

Lastly, the Phantom mages foolishly believed that they could jump the guild-master, Makarov himself. Only believing him to be a small feeble man. They were, however, proven painfully wrong as Makarov's figure burst in a golden aura and his form grew to an enormous size. With ease, Makarov flattened a large quantity of mages under his palm. The rest then quickly backed up, filled with horror.

"He's so big!"

"Monster!"

"**YOU DARED LAY HANDS ON THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN!**" he roared in his new powerful and booming voice. "**DON'T FOOL YOURSELVES INTO THINKING THAT THE LAWS OF HUMANS WOULD PROTECT YOU FROM MY WRATH!**" Finishing, Makarov swatted his titan arm, sending a good chunk of the Phantom members against the harsh, stonewalls of the guildhall. "**JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!**"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

In the Magnolia hospital, a single room was occupied by two patients and two visitors. The patients that lay unconscious and heavily bandaged in their beds were the two Fairy Tail gunslingers, Bisca and Alzack. As the mages slept by their bedsides sat Lucy and Levy, watching over their friends and their condition while the rest of Fairy Tail had gone off to battle Phantom Lord. Both of them looking on the two slumbering mages with saddened expressions.

"So they all went off then?" Lucy asked as she looked down at Bisca's patched up face.

"Yes…" Levy replied weakly. "Jet and Droy went too. Saying they needed to fight for the honor of their friends."

"Phantom… What they've done is unforgivable." Lucy claimed as her grip tightened around the hem of her shirt.

"I know."

The two then continued to sit for a while in silence.

"So… is that book of yours nearly finished?" Levy inquired, breaking the awkward silence.

"Huh?"

"You know, the book you promised you would let me read as soon as you finished." Levy stated with a small smile coming to her face.

Lucy then took a moment to think it over. Then she recalled the day that Levy had introduced herself and asked about the novel the blonde was writing. She asked if she could be the first to read it when it was done. However, a blush rose to Lucy's face when she remembered Droy's comment about showing her butt to the world.

"I see you do remember." Lucy heard the bluenette claim as she turned to see Levy giggling. A moment later, Lucy joined in with her own laughter as the two began to crack up at the thought of the memory they shared. After they began to calm down, they seemed to feel a bit better about the situation as this was grim time.

"So, what now?" Levy asked.

"I guess we could make a run for some food for when they wake up." Lucy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Levy then jumped to her feet. Offering Lucy a hand, the blonde gave her a warm smile before taking it.

The two then made their way down to the local market and picked up what essentials they could carry.

They then started to make their way on back to the hospital. But as they were walking, Levy took a turn that Lucy wasn't expecting.

"Huh? Levy where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I forgot that this was a shortcut, we can take it and get back to Bisca and Alzack faster in case they had woken up." Levy stated.

Lucy gave it a moment of thought, but eventually just shrugged and followed the bluenette. They continued to chat about certain things as they walked down the narrow alley. However they were unaware of the prying eyes watching them, intently. Right before they could come to the corner, they spotted a dark figure coming out from an adjacent alley a bit farther from them and stopping right in the middle of where they were going. The two female mages then came to a stop. Lucy was bewildered as to who this man was and why he was blocking their path.

"Um, can we help you?" Lucy asked as she studied the man up and down, from his black hair to his red eyes she couldn't help but be intimidated by his appearance. But then her attention was turned to the side. Levy, who had gone strangely quiet, was now shaking profusely as bullets of sweat were making their way down her face. Her eyes were filled with horror as she stared down the man across from them. "Levy?"

"I think I can help myself." The man said with a menacing grin.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt her wrist being grasped, looking to Levy, she saw the script mage had gripped her arm. "We need to run!" Levy shouted as she pulled Lucy into an alley to their left so quickly that the blonde had dropped all the groceries that they had picked up from the market.

The two then continued to run, albeit it took a moment for Lucy to understand the gravity of the situation and match Levy's speed with her own.

However, as the two turned another corner, Levy felt Lucy's arm leave her grasp. Quickly turning, she could only sit there in horror as she saw Blacksteel Gajeel gripping the back of Lucy's neck and suspending her in air as she tried to fight it off.

"Ah, ah, ah, you should know better than when to run." He stated with a grin before delivering a harsh punch to Lucy's gut, effectively knocking the wind out of the blonde and forcing her into unconsciousness. Levy was petrified, glued to where she stood as she watched in fear of her friend being kidnapped right in front of her. "Mission complete." He stated with his grin.

Just as Gajeel threw Lucy over his shoulder and turned to leave, "W-wait!" Came the broken and high-pitched voice from a frightened Levy as she faced down the towering Phantom mage. Gajeel then turned and gave the bluenette a piercing glare with just one of his red eyes. This made Levy's skin crawl at the mere sight of it, but she continued to stand her ground.

After a few moments, the iron Dragonslayer let out a small scoff before turning away from her once again. "Just stay out of my way." He demanded harshly before he sped off with the celestial mage on his shoulder.

Once he was gone Levy crumbled onto her knees as tears started rushing down her face. "Lucy…" she piped as her hair shadowed her eyes. A glint then strayed across her sight, after a couple of quick blinks, she looked down to see a set of keys, bundled into a pouch with the Fairy Tail guild mark embedded on the front.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

The fight in the Oaktown Phantom Lord guildhall continued in a large scale. However, the forces of Phantom Lord dwindled more and more as they were no match for the overwhelming strength that was the mages of Fairy Tail.

"Is this really what Fairy Tail is like?!"

"They're insane!"

"How are they so strong?!"

Were all pleads from the falling numbers of Phantom as they were being torn apart. The Fairy Tail mages on the other hand had suffered no fatalities so far and were continuing to demolish their opponents in a very destructive manner.

"Erza, Natsu!" The requip mage and Dragonslayer looked to their master as he had reverted back to his original smaller form. However, though small, with just flickers of his wrist, he could blow back any mage that dared tried to assault him. He was ascending the stairs to the next level as he called out to his two S-class mages. "I'm going to find Jose, you two remain here and deal with this trash."

"Yes sir!" Erza stated as she continued to pulverize any and all Phantom mages foolish enough to stand in her path.

"Got it!" Natsu claimed as he ingested a column of flames that a group of mages tried to attack with before disappearing with blinding speed and easily dispatching of said mages.

'_Just be careful_.' Was what went through Erza's mind as their master disappeared over the ledge.

Makarov then came to a set of doors, before effortlessly using his magic to have them blown open. "Once I find you Jose, there will a reckoning."

Makarov began his ascension of the large tower. As he reached each floor, his intense aura sent cracks through the floors and walls that he walked. Each step was one placed with power and anger. After reaching the top floor, the tower itself looked ready to completely crumble.

Arriving at the guild-master's chambers, Makarov tore the doors to chunks by simply walking toward them. Walking leisurely into the room with his aura tearing up and crumbling the surrounding stone walls and floors.

"Jose!" He exclaimed as he stopped halfway through the room. Across from him, sitting in a lightly decorated throne, was the guild-master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. The sinister guild-master lazily sat with his legs crossed and one of his arms laying on the side, while the other sat on its elbow and pressed against his cheek.

"Makarov, it's been awhile, hasn't it? The last time we met like this we had that small spat. I'll admit, unlike you buffoonish morons, I can't quite hold my liquor so well."

"Enough!" Makarov shouted before launching his titan fist toward his fellow guild-master, only for it to go straight through him and destroying the opposing a wall. Makarov's eyes widened at his. "An illusion?! You aren't even here?!"

"Correct." Jose confirmed with a cryptic smile.

Makarov's anger, as well as his aura, flared at this revelation. "Face me Jose, like a man! Quit being such a coward!"

"Don't be a fool, Makarov." Jose retorted. "You know as well as I that a battle between two Wizard Saints is a cataclysm waiting to happen. Besides…" Jose then gave the Fairy Tail master an all-knowing look. "I've already obtained what I needed."

Suddenly another person appeared via mirage. She landed on the ground right in front of the Phantom Lord Master and seemed to be unconscious.

Makarov's eyes shot wide open. "Lucy?!" he was befuddled as to why Jose would go so far as to capture just one of his members.

"I'm surprised at you, Makarov. You had this girl apart of your guild for quite some time. I'm curious as to why you didn't use that to your advantage." Jose stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" But before Makarov could receive an answer, he felt a chill from behind. Quickly taking a glance, he spotted a large male with blind folded eyes and a green top hat towering behind him. '_How? I didn't even feel him sneak up on me!'_

But before the large green man held his palms up and aimed them straight at Makarov "How sad." The giant calmly stated.

"**METSU****!**" He then chanted. Less than a second later, a bright light consumed Makarov and created a sphere shaped orb to surround him as he pelted an immense force of magical pressure. The guild master now felt a strange mix of intense pain and extreme suction.

'_What the hell?! What is this?!_' these thoughts roared through Makarov's mind as the spell continued to assault him. '_My magic! It feels like he's-!'_

Makarov never got to finish that thought as the spell finally dissipated and shot him to the floor with such force that it caved in, and the small form of the Fairy Tail guild-master was sent spiraling down to the levels below.

The mage in green, who had just attacked, then erupted into a crying frenzy. "OH, how sad this is! To see such a prominent mage fall to my power!" he wailed with tears continuously streaming down his face.

"Yes, yes, Aria. It's such a tragedy." Jose sarcastically stated to the giant. "But there is no time to dwell on it. Be quick, and make your way to the next objective." Finishing the mirage of both the Phantom Lord Guild master and Lucy faded.

"SUCH MELANCHOLY!" Aria roared before his form seemed to dissipate and disappear as well.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

A heavy crash boomed throughout the entire main hall of the guild. Suddenly the fighting seemed to stop as the occupants turned their attention to what had just burst in from the roof. At first, only chunks of debris could be seen falling from a new hole that was made above, but Erza was the first one to spot the cause of the burst, and it caused her eyes to widen dramatically.

"Master!" she screamed at the top of my voice, causing the Fairy Tail members to stop what they were doing and follow her path of sight. Quick enough, they spotted their powerful guild-master fall, right before he landed harshly to the stone floor. The members of Fairy Tail then quickly made their way to their master's side, all except for Natsu, who stood in place, as if he were in a trance.

"Master!" Erza shouted as she reached the fallen Makarov. Giving him a quick study she saw that his green had turned a sickly green. "What happened?!"

"My… Magic… it's…" he struggled to get out, but it seemed he was in serious shock as he couldn't speak out any more than that.

"Their master is down!" shouted one of the Phantom members. This seemed to reinvigorate the mages as they started to charge the surrounded Fairy Tail members once again. But they were no longer being defeated at the same pace that the battle started with.

"Guys? What's going on?" Gray demanded as he did his best to freeze any mages headed their way.

"Is the Master alright?" Laki inquired as she tried to keep the Phantom members at bay with what magical energy she had left.

The rest of the Fairy Tail members started to grow uneasy from the situation that just occurred.

Erza then took a look around at the fighting mages. '_With Master defeated, our morale has dropped considerably._' Her form started to shake as she continued her thoughts. '_We can't handle Phantom in this condition. We have no choice but to…_' Her eyes then shot open and she jumped to her feet.

"Retreat!" She screamed out loud. The Fairy Tail members than turned to her quizzically.

"What are you talking about Erza?" Gray demanded. "Retreat?"

"It's not manly to run!" roared Elfman.

"C'mon Erza we can take these guys!" Cana replied.

"That's not the point!" She screamed as she picked up the broken form of Makarov. "Everyone fall back! Now!"

The mages of Fairy Tail then looked to each other awkwardly for a few moments. Then turning back to her, they nodded. Within seconds, the Fairy Tail assault team ran straight for the exit. But they were closely followed by a majority of the Phantom members.

Erza was the last to make it out the opening, and as she expected Phantom to follow, she could no longer hear their rampant footsteps. Turning, her eyes widened once again. The opening, with which they used to escape, was now engulfed in a harsh torrent of flames.

"Natsu…" Erza was now, once again, worried about her pink-haired partner. However, she realized that he must just be buying time for them to escape. She then took one last look at the flames. "Just be careful, you idiot." She solemnly stated before rushing down the hill with the rest of her guild-members.

Back inside the guildhall, the Phantom mages were baffled the sudden appearance with the flames.

"What the hell?!"

"What's up with this fire?!"

"Where do you think you're all going?" All the Phantom members then turned in response to the voice that they heard. And when they spotted its source, they were frightened beyond belief.

Natsu stood predominately across from them, flames lingering and crackling around his body. His outline was a blood red as an aura had surrounded his body. Most of his face was darkened, shrouded by his hair. One of his eyes was lit bare and was glaring at the mages intently. The other was a piercing red, as his hair was darkening it.

"Go ahead and give me your best shot, it might just be your last." He growled before pouncing at the giant wave of frightened mages as his flames spread across the room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Just down the hill behind the Phantom Lord branch of Oaktown, there was a group of five individuals gathered around what seemed to be a large lacrima that was held in mid-air by four constructs. The stranger part was that it seemed to be raining in that particular area.

"It seems that the Fairy Tail forces have retreated, Master Jose." Spoke a young slender woman, with blue hair and a curvaceous figure. Her long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Cossack hat. Her eyes were being used with a certain set of goggles. Looking through them, she could make out the magical outlines of mages, through anything. At the moment she was looking into the guild hall to watch the battle rage on.

Behind her stood an illusion of Jose. "Is the primary target still within the compound?" Jose asked her.

Taking another closer look, the woman spotted an intense red outline in the guildhall. "Yes… he is."

Her answer caused a wickedly evil grin spread across Jose's face. "Excellent. Now initiate the test procedure." Before any could say anything, Jose's form disappeared once again.

The woman then took off the goggles she wore, revealing her dark blue eyes, and looked to the ground with a saddened expression. "Juvia is not sure about this. There are still fell guild-mates in the compound." She claimed.

"Non-non-non," said a slim man with green hair in formal attire. "Orders are orders Madam Juvia, they are to be followed to the letter." He finished by pinching his thin, pointy mustache.

"How sad a day this is, to end the life of such a powerful man." Aria was present as well, and his tears continuously fell from his blindfolded eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Claimed Totomaru as he proceeded to one of the support constructs of the lacrima. As he stopped in front of it, he faced a small panel, placing his hand on it, it seemed to accept his hand print. He continued to hold his hand to it as he channeled his magical energy into it.

The three others present then proceeded to do the same, albeit Juvia tenderly. As they placed their hands on their respective panels, they began to exert their magical energies into the constructs.

The constructs seemed to accept these energies as they delivered them into the giant lacrima that they were holding up. The four elemental energies, at first, rejected each other. But then soon started working in sync with one another before mixing all together into a black energy that filled up the lacrima completely.

"It is ready." Totomaru claimed.

A giant magical seal then appeared above the lacrima and was aimed right for the Phantom Lord guildhall. The four looked around at each other, before nodding in unison.

"**ABYSS BREAK**!" They all shouted at once.

Within a second, the magical seal crackled and burst with a giant beam of dark magic. The blast shot straight for the guildhall, with incredible speed.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages had finally come to a halt near the top of a small hill right outside of Oaktown.

"Is everyone here?" Macao asked as he took a look around. So far he spotted all the mages that went on the assault.

Erza was the last one that he saw as she came up the hill carrying a drained Makarov. Reaching the group, she went ahead and laid the guild-master down gently.

Everyone's attention turned to him as they studied his sickly green skin. They were all confused and befuddled at how their own master could be defeated.

All of a sudden Macao's sight went up again, looking among the Fairy Tail members. As he thought, there was just one person that wasn't with them.

"Where's Natsu?"

This question caused the other members to look around for the pink-haired Dragonslayer as well. Some had become unease from his absence.

Erza looked to the older fire mage. "He's holding Phantom back so we had a chance of making our escape." Said as she tried to reassure them.

"That idiot," Gray blurted out. "Always acting out before even thinking things over."

"Can't be helped, the guy likes to have his own moments." Macao stated with a grin as he walked to Erza. Erza returned the smile with a slight smirk.

However this was short-lived as Macao looked past her, and let out a gasp. Erza, receiving a terrible feeling from how the fire mage reacted, turned rapidly. Her sight was met with Oaktown and the Phantom Lord guildhall sitting above it all, but it was only a glimpse as an instant later, the guildhall was engulfed in an enormous and dense strip of black. Erza's eyes went wide at the sight, as well as the mages' around her. They watched as the beam continued to pierce through the hill holding the guildhall and shooting out endlessly into the clear sky. A second later a shockwave hit the entire group as the blast had been so immense.

After a few more moments, the dark beam dissipated. All the mages stood in awe with their mouths ajar and their eyes wide at what they just witnessed. None of them speaking, for they had all lost their ability to speak. Erza, at the head of the group, finally reacted with a choke of her voice as tears broke through her real eye and started to fall profusely from her face. Finally getting a hold of her own voice… only one word… one name was spoken:

**NATSU!**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's ending on a grim note. But God, if it isn't somewhat exciting.**

**Now I would like to apologize once again. It is later in the day that I scheduled to put this up. My problem was is that I was rushed this morning, then there was school, then I had to proofread. But, I finally am able to post this chapter for you guys.**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next Time on A Slayer's Pride – Chapter 15: Dragneel Fallen?! We're on Our Own!**


	15. Dragneel Fallen! We're On Our Own!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?! **

**Kjblau here bringing you another chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

**Well guys… I, um… I finally got around to reading chapters 460 to 470 and, um… I just got fucking chills, guys. I don't want to spoil anything for anyone who have not read that far yet, but… God damn, I just can't get it out of my head! It just… Well, it just changes everything guys! My mind is rubble right now from all these revelations! It's just so damn crazy! If you're not caught up in the manga by now, then I feel really sorry for you, it is some amazing stuff!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any OCs that are included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 15: Dragneel Fallen?! We're on our Own!**

* * *

Groggily, Lucy opened her eyes as she started to regain consciousness. Her sight was met with a wall of stone. Blinking a few times, she let out a moan as she urged herself to sit up, to get off the cold hard floor she laid on. But when she tried to move her hands from behind her back, she found that they were restrained. At her surprise, she turned to find her hands contained in a set of tight ropes. A terrible sense of foreboding set in as the blond took a look around at her surroundings. Her fear was warranted as she found that she was in a small stone-walled room with a metal door.

'W-where… am I? All I can remember was-!'

"Ah, good morning my dear." Her head quickly snapped at the sound of a new voice. She then saw a tall man in an odd wizard getup standing in front of the metal door. However, she was unsettled by the sinister grin he was giving her as well as his piercing gaze darting at her. "I was curious as to how long it would take you to awake."

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked with obvious unease.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The man stated with pseudo surprise. Tipping his hat he gave a slight chuckle. "My name is Jose Porla, Guildmaster of the Phantom Lord Guild."

Lucy piped at his answer. "Phantom Lord?!"

"Of course." Jose told her, holding his menacing smile. "I would also like to apologize for restraining you in this manner, in such pitiful filth…" he started, gesturing around the cell. "However you are our prisoner, so precautions like this are… necessary." He finished. Lucy felt his last word was dropped with a hint of venom. The Guildmaster then proceeded to bow his head. "I hope you understand our predicament."

Lucy tossed and turned in her bindings with futile rage. "Untie me! You can't do this!" she screamed.

"Oh, you'll see that I can." Jose amusingly stated with his arms folded. "I can, because there's no one to do anything to stop me from keeping you here." He chuckled.

Lucy then stopped flailing as she glared at the Guildmaster. "You attacked Fairy Tail… My friends..." she dropped her head as her hair covered her eyes.

"What? Oh, that! Poor child, that wasn't me." He stated with a grin.

Lucy's head shot up, but before she could get anything out of her mouth, she felt a creeping sensation on her leg. Taking a look down, she spotted a large centipede crawling over her leg and was nearing her skirt. Quickly, the blonde let out a scream and shook off the insect as best she could.

"KYAAA! YUCK! YUCK! YUCK!"

Jose snickered. "You don't have to stay like this, you know?" Her glare returned to him. "Just promise to behave, and I'll happily move you to somewhere you'd be more comfortable, such as a suite."

Lucy returned his offer with a sneer. "Why did you attack us?!"

"Us?!" The Guildmaster went into thought before coming to a realization. "Oh, you are referring to Fairy Tail?" he chuckled. His face then darkened with a horrifying smile. "That was simply a side diversion, my dear!"

"Huh?!" Lucy confusedly groaned.

"Our true objective was to acquire a specific individual." Jose started. "And that same individual just so happened to be a member of Fairy Tail. It just happened to give us the perfect opportunity to demolish the guild while we were at it."

"A certain individual?!"

"Oh, my, my…" Jose cooed. "For such an esteemed lady, you are quite naïve, my dear. It's hard to believe that you're a daughter of the Heartfilia family."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"I am of course referring to you, Lady Lucy, heiress of the Heartfilia Concern." Jose finished as his eyes narrowed on the blonde.

"H-How did you know that?" Lucy muttered.

"It would appear you hid your identity from your guild. Though, you do have me confused as to why the daughter of one of the greatest tycoons in Fiore would go so low for such cheap and dangerous work." Jose pondered out loud.

"So… Have you decided to hold me as a hostage?" Lucy asked.

Jose then showed an offended gesture. "Perish the thought! The gentleman who hired us to acquire you was none other than your father."

Lucy's face turned to shock. "N-no… That's absurd… Why would he…?"

"I'm sure any parent would be fraught with worry if their child were to run from home as you did." Jose claimed as Lucy bowed in denial.

"No…! Not him! He… doesn't care about things like that!" Lucy pleaded. Her head then shot up. "I refuse to return to that house!" she screamed.

Jose leaned back at her declaration. "My, my, what a problematic girl you are, my dear."

"Release me this instant!"

"I fear that I cannot do that."

"Listen here!" Lucy shouted before her face went tense and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. "I need to use the bathroom…"

Jose gave a slight laugh. "Ah, that was a nice try. But I'm afraid it is the oldest trick in the book." Jose shrugged off.

However, Lucy started to squirm and form a look of complete unease. "No… I really do… Help…" she uttered.

In response, Jose pulled up a bucket and sat it in front of her. "In that case… go ahead." He said nonchalantly.

"You can't be serious!" Lucy barked at him.

Jose laughed once again. "There are many come-backs to such old tricks, I'm afraid."

With a sigh, Lucy went to her feet, walked in front of the bucket, and started to wiggle as she lowered herself over the bucket. "Oh well…"

Jose's eyes then bulged. "Y-you're actually going to do it?!" he screamed. "How vulgar!" he stated with a tense expression. He quickly turned around to face the other end of the cell. "Be glad, that I am a gentleman!"

A smirk then crossed the blondes face. She quickly took a couple of steps forward and swung her foot straight into the Phantom Lord Guildmaster's… business. The effect was immediate as all color drained from the man's face, and his body tensed from shock and pain as well as a broken shout leaving his mouth. Dropping face first, the older man grabbed for his crotch as it pained him so.

"I guess some old tricks do come in handy!" Lucy quirked as she stood up. "Well, take care!"

She then made her way to the other side of the cell where there was an opening leading outside. Once she got to the opening, however, she stopped and her eyes widened at the sight she was met with. Strong gales of wind blew her hair about as she looked straight down to find out she was in a very tall tower.

"Sorry for the disappointment… However this prison is in the air…" the disgruntled voice of Jose came from behind. Lucy turned to come face-to-face with him, only to see him once again holding his crotch. "How dare you...! Now come, it is time for your punishment, my dear." His face grew sinister once again. "I will show you how terrifying Phantom can truly be."

Lucy took one last look over her shoulder, before closing her eyes and pushing herself from the edge.

"Wha-! You fool!" Jose shouted as the blonde went spiraling down, head first toward the earth.

As she continued to fall, Lucy went into thought. 'I can't go back… I just can't…'

"LUCY!"

The blonde's eyes shot wide open at the sound of her name being called. Looking around toward the ground, she spotted a certain black haired mage standing right below her.

"Gray!" she shouted back.

"Hold on! I got you!" he shouted back before going into a stance.

"ICE MAKE: RAMP!" he roared as he focused his magic toward the wall of the tower Lucy was falling adjacent to. Suddenly a chunk of ice formed against the base of the tower and created a giant ramp making up to almost half of the tower.

Understanding what he was trying to do, Lucy quickly moved herself toward the ice in her freefall. Coming into contact with it, she slid down the side of the tall tower as the ice guided her. Coming near the round section, she built up so much speed, she thought she would be launched away. However, when she flew off the ramp, Gray was there to catch her body midair. The two were then both sent flying toward the brick wall across from the tower, but Gray cushioned the impact with his back.

The two then landed on the ground, as Gray's head was pressed into the ground by Lucy's chest. The blonde looked down at him. "Gray… are you okay?" she asked.

"Just great…" he moaned.

The two both moved up from their positions and stood. Gray then noticed the bindings that kept her arms tied behind her back.

"Here, let me get those off." He declared as he moved to behind her.

"Thanks…" she mumbled as he went to work on the rope. After a few moments, Gray was able to pull the bindings off of Lucy as they fell to the ground. "There we go. Are you alright, Lucy?" he asked.

The blonde proceeded to massage her wrists with a glum expression. "Yeah, I think so…" she then turned to her fellow guild-mate. "How did you know where I was?"

Gray was a bit taken back at her question, as if he was trying to think up a good answer. He then scratched the back of his head. "A Phantom Lord straggler told me about you. Said they had some blonde chick as a prisoner at their headquarters, so I came to check it out."

"Oh…" she lazily moaned. "So… How did the assault go?"

Suddenly Gray tensed at her question, this did not go unnoticed by the Celestial mage.

"Gray… what happened?" she then started to panic once again. Fear for her friends was once again instilling itself inside of her.

The ice mage continued to stand quietly with his eyes shadowing his face.

"Gray…?"

He then turned away from her. "It was going fine at first…" He started. "We busted in, and fought the Phantom members as they came. We were doing great, taking them down without a problem…But…"

After another pause, Lucy brought her hand to her chest and backed up slightly as another sense of foreboding set in. "But?"

"Gramps… somehow he… he lost his magic during the fight…"

Lucy's eyes shot open, "W-what…?"

"Erza… She told us to retreat… But when we did…" Gray stopped as his hair covered his eyes. His hands, sitting by his sides, clenched into fists. "T-that… Dumbass…"

"…" Lucy stayed quite as she waited on the ice mage.

"Natsu's… gone…"

Suddenly, Lucy fell to her knees with her hands over her mouth. Gray shot around quickly to see the blond bent over close to the ground, erupting in slight sobs.

"Lucy…" He mumbled as he crouched beside her.

"…I… I'm sorry…" Lucy croaked in between sobs.

"W-what?"

Lucy then took in a deep inhale, "I'm so sorry…"

Gray's confusion rose at her statement. "Lucy, what are you apologizing for? It's not your fault, you had nothing to do with this. This was all Phantom." He claimed.

"I-it… it's just…" She sat up and turned to the ice mage, with tears rushing down her cheeks and her face riddled with sadness. "I just love being a part of Fairy Tail… I don't want to leave…"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Then… Don't. Let's just…. Go back to the guild."

Lucy sadly stared at him for another moment, before turning back and crying into the palms of her hands. Gray watched her pitifully.

"C'mon Lucy," the ice mage then walked in front of her and crouched down, his back facing the blonde. "I'll carry you on back."

Lucy hesitantly looked up at him. Sucking in her breath and biting her lip, the celestial mage took a couple steps before mounting up on the back of the ice mage.

But as the two started to take off below, back in the tower, the Phantom Lord Guildmaster laid face first on the ground with his hands still gripping his unmentionables. He had gone eerily quiet. Suddenly, a black-ish purple aura erupting ferociously from the mage's body. Sitting up he had an intense expression of anger tensing on his face.

"Fine! If that's how it is to be girl, then I will show you the terror that Phantom can bestow!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

In the East Forest of Fiore, not too far from Magnolia, there settled a home in the form of a tree. Said home was occupied by a single patron. She was a tall, thin, older woman, with moderately long, pink hair. This woman was known as Porlyusica, once a member of the Fairy Tail guild herself. However, he growing hatred of humanity and their decisions urged her into a much more isolated setting. Although she lived alone, the former mage was a prominent healer when it came to illnesses that were magic related.

Currently in a make-shift bed near a window, sat a broken Makarov, lying unconscious, his magic drained from him, and breathing heavily.

In the doorway of the home stood Jet and Droy, as they were the two that volunteered to bring the ailing Guildmaster to someone who could assist in his recovery.

At the moment Porlyusica was in the middle of the room, brewing a green substance within a small vial. Once she seemed to have finished it, she walked to Makarov's side, lifted his head, and brought the vial to his mouth. Slowly, she emptied the green liquid in Makarov's mouth. Once done, she sat the vial on a nightstand across from the bed before turning back to the unconscious form of Makarov. She glared at him for a few moments.

Suddenly, without hesitation, she slapped him across the face. Jet and Droy were baffled by her action.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Droy bellowed.

"He's injured! Why would just hit him like that?!" Jet followed.

However, Porlyusica just continued to glare grudgingly at the Guildmaster. "Because it is what he deserves after all that's transpired."

The two members of Team Shadow Gear grew weary looks at her response.

"This is his own fault," the pink haired healer continued. "Getting goaded into something like a war. It's like a child responding to the bullies of a rival, flailing at them with such recklessness."

Jet and Droy just stood quietly, taking in the healer's words, as if being scolded by an elder.

"If he would have just continued to ignore them, things would have gone on. However due to his own rage, he not only has placed himself in such a state, but it has cost the life of one of the children he holds so dear…"

The two guild members looked down in shame as they thought of Natsu, and his gruesome fate. It was still so hard to process all that had happened. After the blast that consumed the guildhall. Most of the assault team rushed to the site, but found that they were far too late to do anything. The hill that once held the prominent wing of the Phantom Lord Guild, was now just a small plateau, overshadowing Oak Town. What surprised some of the guild, was that most of the members of Phantom were still alive, and sprawled across the entire plateau. Some unconscious, some burdened with exhaustion, all covered in scorch marks. But, as much as they searched, the Fairy Tail members could not find their pink-haired comrade. Some glumly fell into hopelessness as after an hour of sifting through rubble, only to come up with more members of Phantom, or nothing at all. To everyone's surprise, Erza called for the team to return to Magnolia. Some were hesitant, not wanting to come to the revelation that their friend was lost to them. But eventually, they followed through. All of them, except for a certain ice mage, who continuously combed through the entire site. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he resorted to interrogating the conscious members of Phantom, trying anything to find out what happened. He found that they were all mostly clueless as to why the guild hall was obliterated, especially with most of the members still inside. But they all agreed if it weren't for Natsu, they wouldn't be alive.

This wasn't the news that Gray was looking for, but what he finally got out of one of them, is that they were holding a certain member of the guild captive back at their headquarters. Taking what he could get, Gray followed up on the lead while the rest of the guild headed back to Magnolia.

Now, most of the team had returned to the guild to relay the cryptic news.

Suddenly, Porlyusica snapped her head at the two boys, an irritated and angry expression played upon her face. "How long are you gonna stay here?! Get lost already?!" she screamed as the both Jet and Droy jumped in surprise at the sudden change of mood.

"B-but, what about his condition?!" Jet asked hurriedly, with Droy nodding his head in agreement.

"Go home," Porlyusica quietly demanded. "The worst thing for those who are sick are irritating looks."

Jet and Droy then exchanged uneasy looks.

"He is in this state because of a wind spell called 'Drain'... A terrible spell, capable of draining its intended target of all its magic power. And once drained, their magic drifts through the air and eventually fades away."

Jet and Droy tensed at her cryptic words.

"Had Makarov gathered his drifting magic, he would have recovered quickly. But now… It is too late… His recovery will take much time.

"W-we'll let the others know then." Droy stated as the two looked glumly to their fallen master.

But once again, the healer's head shot toward their direction. "What are you still doing here?!"

The two jumped in fear at her shark-like glare. "Huh?! We thought you were trying to tell us something!" Jet defended.

Within a second, Porlyusica pulled out a broom and started ragingly waving it toward the two in a threatening manner. "Out now! Your human stench is fouling my home!" she shrieked.

"B-bye!" the two shouted as they quickly rushed out the door in a hurry, hoping to avoid the pink haired woman's wrath.

Once the two were gone, Porlyusica made her way back to Makarov's side. 'Magic to wizards is similar to an essence of life, the more powerful you are, the more damage the drain spell does.'

"You truly are a fool…"

A Few Hours Later

Back in Magnolia, the Fairy Tail members sat in the cellar of their guild. Some were recuperating, others were treating injuries that they had sustained during the Phantom assault, and the rest were preparing for any more attacks, whether they be offensive or defensive. But overall, they were silently mourning the losses that they had procured after their recent battle with the rival guild.

"Damn it…"

"I can't believe this…"

"How could this happen?"

"What do we do now?"

These were all utterances around the cellar as they sat at tables, or stood over maps covering the landscape around the Phantom Lord guild's main headquarters. Macao and Wakaba sifted through crates of lacrimas, hurriedly stuffing as much as they could in make-shift knapsacks.

"We'll need more explosive lacrimas!" the smoke mage shouted.

"We need to come up with a plan!" Macao argued.

"Well, if we load up on these lacrimas, we can launch them up their asses!"

"That won't work, you old coot!"

As the two argued, with some of the members involving themselves in the commotion, wanting to put in their own input.

At the far side of the cellar, Elfman and Gray stood with their arms folded, while Lucy sat on a barrel, timidly. The three were quietly watching the verbal battle take place.

"How can they be at each other's throats in a time like this…?" Lucy glumly inquired.

"Don't blame them," Gray started. "This is just how they're venting, they need to get all the frustration out somehow. It's better than the alternative…"

"Hmm..." Lucy hummed as her sight lazily went for the floor. Gray then turned toward her.

"Feeling uneasy?"

Lucy gripped the hem of her skirt. "No it's not that…" she gripped tightened. "It's just… I'm sorry…"

"You can't blame really blame yourself." Elfman added. "It's common for people to target rich daughters." a smirk then came across his face. "And it's a man's duty to protect them."

Gray rolled his eyes. "It was kind of a shock though… Why would you hide the truth, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy tensed at the question. "I wasn't really hiding anything…. I was just a runaway, so I didn't think it was worth mentioning." She looked up to the two mages. "He didn't really care about his daughter being gone for a year… But then suddenly he want to drag me back…"

She then looked to the other members of the guild.

"My father did all this to bring me back…"

Lucy mumbled before quickly snapping. "He's the worst!"

"Still it was because I ran away that all this happened…" she continued.

"That isn't it! Your dad is the one to blame!" Elfman boasted.

"Idiot!" Gray snapped.

"I-I mean, it's Phantom's fault!" he quickly rephrased.

This did nothing for Lucy's mood however, as she glumly sat on the barrel. "I never thought what I would do could cause you all this much trouble… Even Natsu…" She went off as she remembered the pink-haired Dragonslayer that had brought her to the guild she loved, meeting his fate for something that was connected to her. A lone tear then rolled down the blonde's cheek.

"…I'm really sorry… This would all just end if I went home, wouldn't it" She reasoned.

Gray unfolded his arms and gave Lucy a smirk. "I wouldn't know about that. Phantom seems pretty hell-bent on taking us out anyway."

Lucy's head quickly cocked toward the ice mage. "Plus, I just can't really see you as someone with a fancy title. But if anything suits you, it would be sharing a laugh in this pub and causing some drama during an adventure you'd have.

Lucy's eyes softened at his words. "Anyway, why would you head back to somewhere you don't want to be? Just stay here in the guild, if that's what you really want." Her sight fixed back on him. "You're a part of Fairy Tail, Lucy. You belong here, as much as the rest of us."

As his words set in, Lucy's emotions began to overwhelm her as tears began to break through her eyes and run down her cheeks. "O-ok…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room of the cellar, where most of the stock consisted, Cana sat cross-legged while studying a pattern of cards she had laid out. After flipping one, she took a moment to concentrate, only to abruptly toss the cards around in frustration a second later.

"Damn! No matter how hard I try, I can't get a pin on Mystogan's location!"

Mira stood across from her near the ledge of a counter with a sad expression occupying her face. "That's too bad…"

Grabbing a bottle beside her Cana took a quick chug. "If their target is Lucy, I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked again soon. We've got too many injured people on top of that. This is not looking good for us…" she finished by taking a swill of her drink.

"The master is in serious condition… Mystogan can't be located… And Natsu's… gone… You are our only hope now… Laxus…" Mira stated.

On the counter across from Mira sat a communication lacrimas. In the ball, it showed a mirage of the blonde haired Dragonslayer.

"Hmm?" he hummed through the frequency.

"Please," Mira pleaded. "You need to return to Fairy Tail. We need help."

Suddenly, a wave of harsh laughter erupted from the lacrimas. "Haha, damn, that ol' man is pretty pathetic now isn't he! And that pink haired fire-crotch, biting the dust to some weaklings like Phantom." He finished with more laughter. The last comment caused Mira to tense.

"Ah, as good of a laugh this is, I can only say this isn't my problem. So you idiots can take care of it yourselves." A grin making its way to his face.

"Wait a second, Laxus!" Cana demanded.

"Oh, but it's the truth. That dumbass of an old man started this. Why should I have to come in and clean up his mess?"

"Phantom is after one of our own, Lucy." Mira stated.

"Huh?" Laxus was taken back with confusion. "Who the hell is that?" he asked before coming to a realization. "Oh, you mean the new girl, right?" The Dragonslayer snickered. "Well, you let her know that I'll consider helping out if she agrees to be my bitch!"

"Tch! You pig!" Cana scoffed.

"Oi! Is this really how to act when you're trying to act someone for help? Oh, and go ahead and tell the coot to step down so I can make master already." He demanded.

"Laxus…" Mira rumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, demon. Are you hurt because you're boy toy went and got broke?"

He finished with a large wave a cruel laughter. Suddenly the lacrimas showing the mirage burst into shards as Mira broke it with her bare fist. Laying her fist to her side she began to fidget. Her face was now drenched in ongoing tears.

"Mira…" Cana mumbled.

"H-how…" the barmaid started. "How can such a person be a member of Fairy Tail…?!"

Suddenly she turned around, her eyes forced shut, but tears still streaming from them. "Then I'll just have to fight too!"

Cana tensed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I couldn't do anything staying here when Lucy was kidnapped, could I?!"

Cana then grabbed her arm. "Mira… as you are now, you'll only get in the way…" The eyes interlocking. "Even if you were once an S-Class mage…"

Mira took a moment as she stood stationary. Stifling a sob, she took one hand and brought it to her chest.

'_Natsu… If only you were here…'_

* * *

Finally in the baths of the guild, only one shower was in use. But instead of being used for its intended purpose, it was currently being to wash away the tears that streaked down a certain red-haired mages face.

Erza sat in the shower stall, her legs pulled to her chest with her arms around them, burying her face in them to quiet down the constant sobs that came out. The water continued to fall on her figure as she stayed in the same place, consumed with sadness and grief.

'_Natsu… I-I… I was a fool…'_ she thought to herself through the cries. '_Why did I leave you on your own? Why wasn't I… Why was I not there with you? Why did I run? How can I be such a coward?'_ Her head leaned back and pressed against the tile. _'W-Why… Why do I keep losing you…? Why do you keep disappearing on me? You promised me… You promised me you'd never leave. But you're gone… You're… gone..._' She finished with a croak.

"Erza."

The re-quip mage turned her head at the sound of a familiar voice. "H-Happy." Seeing the blue feline right outside the bath, she looked down to him glumly.

"Are you okay Erza?" he asked. Erza took her arm and tried her best to wipe away any traces of the tears she had shed.

"I-I'm fine, Happy." She declared half-heartedly.

Happy, however, did not seem convinced. "I'm sad too, Erza." He told her.

Erza then looked to him sorrowfully. "I know Happy."

"I cried a bit too… But Natsu said that when something bad like this happens, crying is the worst thing to do." The blue cat stated, Erza listening to him intently. "He said crying makes you sad, and being sad makes you feel empty. He said that's how he felt after Lisanna died."

Erza visibly tensed at the mention of the passed away Strauss sibling. She remembered quite well of Natsu's reaction to the grievous news of her death. And from what came to mind, he took it beyond just mere sadness.

"But he also said…"

Happy's words snapped Erza out of her thoughts.

"He said, that the only way to get rid of emptiness, is to find someone to fill the hole." At his words Erza's eyes widened. "At first I didn't know what he meant, but I think I do now. You were the person that filled Natsu's emptiness, Erza." Her sight quickly shot the feline, meeting his eyes with her own. "You were the one he chose out of everyone to take away his pain. It's because of you that he was able to push away his sadness, and feel like his normal self again. He saw you as his rock, after everything he had dealt with, he knew you would be the one person that would be there for him. And that's how he was able to get rid of his emptiness… It was because of you, Erza."

The blue cats words reached deep inside Erza, touching her in such a way she never thought possible. The profoundness of hearing that she was the thing keeping Natsu in his joyous attitude, the one thing that kept him centered, despite all the hell he had gone through.

Tears once again erupted from the red-head's eyes. This caused Happy to give her a regretful look, believing he had upset her once again.

"Erza?" he mumbled.

Erza then looked to him, and to Happy's surprise, she wore a warm smile. Reaching down she cupped the feline's cheek.

"Thank you… Happy."

'_Thank you… Natsu.'_

* * *

**BOOM**

* * *

The building itself seemed to shake at the massive quake that rumbled throughout the Fairy Tail cellar. Hurriedly all the members of the guild made their way outside. What they were met with was shocking, to say the least.

"W-What the hell?!" Gray shouted.

Over the cliff by the Fairy Tail guildhall, and across the large body of water that sat below it. A large structure was making its way in their direction. As it moved closer, it could be seen as a giant castle, held up by six giant, mechanical legs. The monstrous building made its way toward them, slowly but surely.

"A-a walking guild?!"

"Phantom!"

Screamed the guild members as they recognized the massive headquarters of the Phantom Lord Guild.

"W-We could have never anticipated that they go to this much of an extreme…!" Stated Erza as she stood with the rest of the guild, a towel being the only fabric clothing her bare body.

With the headquarters, it came to a stop, then suddenly dropped the mass of earth below it into the water, anchoring itself into place.

* * *

Inside the headquarters, in what seemed like a main control center, Jose Porla sat on a throne with the backing in the form of a Phantom Lord guild-seal. Behind him was a large banner with the same seal. Surrounding his throne were four Phantom members, at the moment they were operating magical controls that seemed to connect throughout the structure of the HQ.

"Ready the Jupiter Cannon." Jose stated menacingly.

As per his command, the mages sent forth waves of magical energy below, to be compressed into a giant lacrima.

Outside, a section of the fortress' walls dropped and revealed a giant rusted cannon. The cannon proceeded to protrude from its station, extending out toward the Fairy Tail Guild hall. After it settled, a ball of compressed, black, magical energy began to build up at the barrel of the large cannon, growing to enormous size.

Erza was the first to react as she turned to the rest of her guild-mates in desperation. "Everyone, get down!" she screamed.

As the cannon continued to build its power, Erza charged at toward.

"Erza!"

"What are you doing?!"

Discarding her towel, Erza called forth her re-quip. The glow completely enveloping her body.

"S-she can't!"

"Erza don't!"

As the glow faded, Erza stood powerfully, clad in her Adamantine Armor. "I will not allow you to destroy our home!" she screamed.

"She isn't thinking of blocking the blast, is she?!"

"Erza, stop! It'll kill you!"

"Stay down!" Erza roared to her comrades.

But they all watched in ghastly fear as their friend stood in the face of what seemed like death.

Not a second later, the storm building cannon fired its powerful payload. The blast exploding into a beam of gargantuan size, throwing the water below it apart to show the visible bottom of the lake.

Erza took the initiative and slammed her gauntlets together to form a large shield, which in turn produced a huge magical seal that equaled the size of the Jupiter blast. It did not take but a moment for said blast to meet Erza's seal, but when it did, it hit it with godlike ferocity, producing a major shockwave that knocked down almost all of the guild members present.

Erza held her ground as the blast continued to violently barrage her shield. Though it seemed to be a losing fight as she began to shake and her muscles were giving in at such an intense force pressing her down.

'_Damn it! I have to hold this, I must stay strong_!_'_

She shouted to herself in her mind. Though will was losing the battle as cracks quickly started to form on her shield as well as her armor. Suddenly the bottom half of her shield burst away, despite her still holding on as long as she could.

'_I… Can't… Give… IN! I have to fight to keep my friends alive! To keep them safe! To do what he strove to do!'_

Suddenly her eyes shot open as a glimpse of Natsu and his warm smile came to her mind.

'C'mon Erza, you're going to have to do better than that.'

Suddenly a wave of vigor shot through the re-quip mage. With a harsh scream, she took a step forward, despite the immense power of the Jupiter pushing her back.

"S-she's actually doing it!" Cana stuttered with shock

"I don't believe this!" Macao stated in disbelief

"Go Erza!" Shouted the stout Happy with his hands waving in the air.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza roared as she pressed back into the beam that attempted to overcome her. With one more push, Erza shoved her shields forward with such force that it forced what was left of the beam to be deflected. The condensed magic shot straight at one of the towers on the Phantom fortress, obliterating it completely.

"Yeah! She did it! Manly!" Screamed Elfman in triumph. Soon enough the rest of the guild joined in the cheers. Erza, who had just stepped back for a rest, reverted back into her Heart Kruez armor, but once she took that step back, she feel to her knee in exhaustion. The cheers and praise from the Fairy Tail guild continued to rage on, but they were cut off as Jose's voice echoed over the landscape.

"I would not celebrate to soon, you fools." The guild quieted and glared at the fortress. "Despite this small achievement, your master and ace are no longer capable to fight at your side. Erza's energy would be drained from that attack. Which means you have no strong players left, which in turn shows that victory is no longer within your grasp."

This forced sneers and angered expressions to appear on the faces of the Fairy Tail members.

"So now, as you face utter defeat, I implore you, hand over Lucy Heartfilia, and this can all end."

Lucy stepped back in slight fear of the Guildmaster's threat.

"To hell with that!" a member piped up.

"What kind of guild would we be to hand our members over to the enemy?!"

"Lucy is one of us!"

"Yeah!"

The members of the guild continued to rage on. Lucy stood baffled and touched by her guild and their willingness to protect her.

"HAND HER OVER!" Jose's voice roared.

The guild continued to argue against his wish, declaring that Lucy was one of them. Lucy started to visibly shake as her emotions began to wash over her.

Erza shot her head up. "We will die before betraying one of our own!" she screamed.

This was the last straw for Lucy as she finally let the tears fall down her face.

However, inside the fortress, Jose watched the guilds objections through a magical monitor. Rising from his throne, he grew tense with anger.

"If that's how you want it, then fine! I will destroy you fools with the power of the Jupiter! Fifteen minutes is all you have until it fires again! Quake in fear you infidels!"

The guild quieted down at Jose's proclamation.

"W-what?!"

"He's going to fire it again?!"

"No way!"

As the guild slightly started to panic, hundreds of dark figures started to fly out from the fortress and make their way toward the Fairy Tail members.

"Wha…?"

"He's merciless!"

The guild roared, before Jose's voice echoed once again. "Hell has come for you, Fairy Tail. You are now left with two choices. Be destroyed by my henchmen, or be demolished by the Jupiter!" he claimed.

"Unreal! He'd actually kill his own men with the Jupiter?!" Macao complained.

"H-He's just blowing smoke, he won't take'em out!" Wakaba claimed.

"Oh, he will." Cana declared, which caused the two older men to baffle at her words. "Those are 'Shades', Jose's magic manifested into phantom soldiers, they aren't human."

"G-Ghosts?! Really?!"

"C'mon!"

As the shades started to close in, the uneasy members of Fairy Tail tried to prepare themselves for a fight. However, they were not expecting a large stream of ice to appear in front of them and form into what seemed to be a large set of rose filled vines. As the icy vines spread, they shot out and attacked most of the shades, extinguishing them.

Many of the members took a moment to register what had just happened. Cana was the first one to form a clue and turned to Gray.

"Uh, way to go Gray…" she said awkwardly.

However, the ice mage just shrugged at her. "I-I didn't do it…" he said, but the tone made it sound like he had an inkling of familiarity.

"Sorry I'm late." Most of the guild turned to be visited with the sight of a tall lean woman, with short, chin-length, purple hair, and a body that caused most of the men to draw a nosebleed.

The first one to recognize her was none other than the ice mage. "Ur, you're back!" he stated with both excitement and relief.

"Yep, and it looks like just in time." She declared with a smirk.

"B-but…" Gray started as he took another look around in hope to see another person. "Where is Gildarts?"

Ur let out a small scoff at his name. "Don't worry, that block-head will be here soon. He just had to run an errand."

This caused most of the guild to drop their jaws to the ground.

"What could be so important right now?!" Macao demanded.

Ur turned to the fire mage with a smirk.

"Oh, just a little something to help you guys win this war of yours."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Back in Oaktown, the sunlight gleamed over the city-scape. Its many large buildings pillared up a hill leading to a plateau that once held a section of the Phantom Lord Guild. However, after the incident with the Fairy Tale Assault, whatever was left of the large structure, was now piled up far below the hill.

In this area, wreckage practically laid everywhere, from large chunks of stone that were a part of the building lie sill scattered across the heap, or the smaller lumps of debris that were literal building stones piled up around the plain, giving it a resemblance of a graveyard.

The tranquility was however disturbed by the arrival of a tall lumbering man. Gildarts walked through the remains of the guild hall and swayed his head left and right as he continued to walk across the area. In his palm he held a small lacrima orb, it had a faint glint to it, but grew as the Crash mage continued through the devastation.

"Damn, where are you?" Gildarts asked out loud as he eyed the lacrima.

Finally getting deeper into the wreckage, the lacrima gave a dramatic spark of light. Coming to a stop, Gildarts extended his hand with the orb. Only for it to shine in complete brightness. Taking a look in front of him, Gildarts found he was standing before a large structure of what was left of the guildhall's large domes that sat on the roof.

Placing the orb in his pocket, Gildarts lit up with a smirk before extending his arm out and pointing his palm toward the dome.

"**CRASH!**" he shouted.

Within a second the dome was shattered into small, cube-like chunks, and sent in various directions, what was left was a large hole farther into the debris. Gildarts made his way into the opening and took a look around. His eyes finally landed on a familiar sight.

Walking upon the figure he spotted he crouched so he was nearly eye-level with the unconscious form of a person.

Said person's attire was nothing but shreds by the time. His face was bruised and he had scratches all over his face and torso. But one thing that stayed the exact same was the ridiculous pink hair that mopped his head.

Gildarts let out a chuckle, before nudging the man. "Alright, c'mon you idiot. Up and at'em." He demanded.

But it ushered no response.

Gildarts face turned to annoyance as he was feeling ignored. "Get up." He said as he shook the person.

Once again there was nothing.

With a growl, Gildarts became visibly angry. "Oi! Sleeping Beauty! Get…The….F-!

The Crash mage never got to finish as his face was met with a harsh punch that sent him instantly into the opposite side of the small make-shift cavern. Pulling back his fist, the man groggily opened one of his onyx eyes.

"Asshole…"

* * *

**A/N: And there is another ending to another glorious chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Now let me just take a moment to say, Thank You. Thank you guys so much for all the support and compassion and patience you have shown this story. We're coming up to our 1-year anniversary next month, and I'm actually hoping to fit in TWO chapters in that month. One for the first Friday of March, and one for the 22****nd****, the day of the anniversary. So mark up your guys' calendars, because that is what's happening!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow my story. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride – Chapter 16: The Tide Turns! Fairy Tail Rises!**


	16. The Tide Turns! Fairy Tail Rises!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here bringing you another chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… it all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any OC's included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 16: The Tide Turns! Fairy Tail Rises!**

* * *

The East Forest of Fiore was a vast and massive set of wilderness that dotted the country's landscape. In the light of day, it's vibrancy of wildlife stoked the forest making it a lively and buzzing habitat. Songbirds would soar through the air, a tune always being played mid-flight. The other smaller creatures of the ecosystem would mind their own affairs as the glistening day went on.

However, at the dimness of nightfall, a far more elegant scene would settle in. The beasts of the forest lay all but silent in their makeshift homes as the calm and cool setting cooed them to slumber. The only movement was the soothing stream of lake water pushing itself down the creeks that were spread throughout the gaping forest. It was truly a wonder to behold.

Across a section of said creeks, there was a hospice that had currently become occupied. In the clearing, a small encampment was setup that looked to hold no more than a couple of individuals. At the center, a prop of wooden chunks and sticks pressed against each other, with a small circle of rocks outlining them. A large man hovered over the pile of wood, and seemed to be working diligently. Fervently rubbing a chink of wood into another, the man focused diligently on his current work.

'Just when I finally get away, I suddenly miss the fire-breathing moron for something.' Thought Gildarts as he continued his work.

After a few moments, a small ember burst to life in the wood. With an excited gleam in his eye, the Crash Mage quickly sat the wood in his hand to the side as he lowered himself closer to the tiny steaming charcoal. Carefully inhaling, Gildarts gently exhaled into the minuscule spark to breath more life into the growing flame. After some more time, the pile of wood was encompassed in a crackling fire.

With a sigh of relief, Gildarts sat straight by the fire with his legs crossed and his palms outstretched toward his warm and comforting reward.

"I don't know why you bothered with that."

Taking a glance to the side, the mage spotted his raven-haired companion as she approached the camp, after returning from the creek. Coming to a halt, Ur placed her hands on her curvy hips.

"We'll be taking off pretty soon anyway." She told him annoyingly. But she was waved off by the slick haired red-head.

"Ah, ah. YOU'LL be taking off soon. My spot's closer," Gildarts lazily pointed out before leaning himself back, propping himself on his arms. "So, I'd like it to be warm while I take a nap." He stated with a grin.

"Tch! You are so damn lazy!" Ur bitterly scoffed. "Do you even care for what's happening right now?! You're 'protégé' could be dead!" She shouted at him.

During their travels to meet with Gildarts' mechanic, news of the war that burst between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord quickly spread across Fiore. It got just far enough for the two mages to catch murmurs and conversations of people gossiping over the current conflict between the two guilds. After hearing enough, the two decided to postpone the trip to a different time. On their way back, they would go through towns and pick up as much information as they could on what was happening with the fight. Once they received enough information, the two made a plan. Ur would return to Magnolia and assist the guild anyway she could. Gildarts would head toward Oaktown and find out what exactly happened with the branch building of the Phantom Lord Guild, and see if he could find anything to pinpoint Natsu's location.

As grim as it was, Ur was skeptical that the fire Mage was even still alive. But Gildarts would just laugh it off, which confused the ice Mage.

Gildarts let out a chuckle, "oh, lighten up. If anything that moron is off somewhere napping. Odds are he's gonna be all dramatic when I find him, bitching about how he was cheap shotted. So just relax."

Ur narrowed her eyes at the lumbering man. "And if he isn't… If he's really-?!"

But she was nearly interrupted with his response. "He's fine. Stupid, but still in one piece." Gildarts declared before lying down on the flat ground, his hands laced behind his head.

Ur just continued to glare at the large mage, her vexed face apparent. Turning on her heel, she squatted next to her supplies. Bundling them up, the ice mage hauled the sack over her shoulder. Before taking off she addressed the Crash Mage one more time.

"Well, I'm heading out. Good luck with your… search." she finished hesitantly. She waited for a moment for a response, but was only welcomed by a grunt. With a sigh, she started her trek.

"Sorry…"

After hearing the small utterance of the Crash mage, Ur looked over her shoulder as Gildarts sat with one arm slung over his knee as he stared sorrowfully into the small flame.

"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk more about… what happened…"

His statement introduced an awkward silence that lasted for a few moments as Ur continued to stare at him blankly. Turning her head forward, she turned her gaze back on her intended trail.

"It doesn't matter… I'm sure you had your reasons."

With that, the ice Mage went on her way, without another word or glimpse toward Gildarts. Even after she was gone and out of earshot, said Crash mage continued to stare into the dim flames that he had cast, that seemed to be slowly dying from lack of nurturement.

"It does matter…"

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

Back in the town of Magnolia, the air was filled with a dense morbidity as about half the populace exit their homes at the sound of loud bells. Once outside, most of them were baffled by the sight of the giant guildhall literally walking in the lake over the bay on its six titanically sized, wooden supports.

"What is that?!"

"Is it…. Walking?!"

"How is that possible?!"

Flying throughout the town was an enchanted horn that spouted out warnings to the city.

"Attention! All citizens evacuate! All citizens evacuate! This is not a drill!" demanded the horn as soldiers rushed from the local garrison to help the erratic masses.

Many of the civilians had gone into a panic at the sight of the colossal, mobile fortress heading toward their town. In desperation, the local soldiers began to evacuate the populace to ensure their safety. It did not start as placid as they hoped, but this was something they did not expect to happen, for nothing could have prepared them for what had come. In a frenzy, crowds of people rushed from their homes to reach safety with the help of the soldiers.

"Everyone! Please make your way out of your homes and exit the town! Get your families to safety!" Shouted a soldier ushering citizens from their homes and setting them on the course out of Magnolia.

"Sergeant!" The soldier turned to see another heading his way, though this one seemed to be of higher rank. Not a second later the soldier stood at salute of the oncoming soldier.

"Captain Sedrik!" He addressed.

"Continue your efforts in getting the people to safety! Spread out any men to reach out to farther homes! We need to have all these people evacuated!" The captain shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!" The sergeant replied before turning to his other subordinates. "You heard him men! Fan out!"

"Aye sir!"

As his soldiers rushed off to follow his instructions, the captain turned toward the Fairy Tail guildhall and the Phantom Lord HQ that loomed beyond it.

'_Those damn mages! Putting these people in danger like this! This isn't right!_' He cursed internally before assisting with the evacuation.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"**Ten more minutes, Fairy Tail, and you will be no more!**" Jose's voice declared for all the members of Fairy Tail to hear as they fought off his army of shades.

"Jeez, does he ever shut up?" Macao asked rhetorically after burning away a few shades.

"Well I'm sure he just likes the sound of his voice." Wakaba stated through the side of his mouth as his pipe spurt out more magic. The colored smoke hit through a wave of shades and dissipated them, but the victory was short-lived as twice the amount swarmed in the others place.

"Damn it! They just keep coming!"

"Wakaba Look out!" Macao screamed.

"Huh?!" The smoke mage only had enough time to turn before a shade shot through his body.

"Gahh!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen shakingly as a sense of exhaustion and emptiness rushed through his body in less than an instant of coming in contact with the ghastly spectre.

"Wakaba! What's wrong?!"

"I-I… Feel empty…" Wakaba replied as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Don't let the shades get you!" Cana shouted as her cards created a net of lighting to repel oncoming shades. "If they attack you they'll drain you of your energy!"

"G-good to… know…" Wakaba weakly said with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"We need to move!" Ur shouted as her powerful ice magic tore through wave upon wave of shades with ease. "We're getting nowhere with these projections. "The only option we have is to stop Jupiter from firing."

"Then, I'll go." Gray declared as he used his sword of ice to sweep away shades.

"Count me in! It's time for a man to do his job!" Elfman exclaimed. "But… how do we get to the HQ?" he asked.

"Leave that to me," Ur stated as she cleared a crowd of shades. Turning toward the fortress, the ice master went into a certain stance and gestured her left fist into her right palm as frost quickly circled her hands.

"**ICE MAKE: TUNNEL**!"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she shot her arms forward. In just a few seconds, large sheets of ice sprouted from the air. Taking shape, the ice formed into a large cylinder with a hollow core. As it was building itself, it cleared out any shades that were positioned in its way. Finally, the ice met the barrel of the large Jupiter cannon. With a crunch, Ur's ice sealed itself around the barrel of the cannon, forming a makeshift tunnel from the cliff straight into the fortress.

The entirety of members present were placed in awe at the incredible display of magic used before them.

"I-Incredible…"

"How is that even possible?!"

Even Gray, who had been taught under her, was speechless of the feat that his master was able to perform.

"Quit gaping!"

After hearing Ur's command, Gray and Elfman were the first to recover from their stupor. The ice master was now addressing them alone.

"You need to get moving! That cannon needs to be stopped!"

With a smirk, Gray nodded to his teacher. "Got it!" he then started to sprint toward the tunnel. "Pick up the pace, Elfman!"

"R-right!" the Strauss sibling stuttered as he followed his fellow guildmate into the icy cylinder.

Ur smirked as her gaze followed the two as they entered the tunnel. Once they were inside, however, her face fell into an expression of concentration as she once again took her casting stance.

"**ICE MAKE: SEAL**!" She shouted as her ice magic went forth once again. This time it formed a large circular barrier that blocked off and sealed the entrance to the tunnel.

A few of the guild members were somewhat shocked of this action.

"What are you doing?!"

"Those two are stuck in there now!"

They started barking at the ice mage in a frenzy. However out of the many members present, Cana was the first to see what Ur was up too.

"Idiots! Calm down!" she shouted at them.

"B-but she…" Macao started, but was cut off by the card mage.

"It's a precaution! If those two aren't able to stop Jupiter in time, she's making it so we can at least withstand the next blast!" She barked at them. This made some the members feel awkward for rushing to such bad conclusions. Ur simply grinned at the brunette.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Mira! Where are we going?! We have to help the others?!"

On a crammed street not too far from the Fairy Tail guildhall, Mirajane was leading Lucy toward the large mage Reedus while pulling her by her hand. After the shades had started to sprout from the fortress and descend upon the proud members of Fairy Tail, Mira took the opportunity to steal away the blonde Celestial mage and lead her away from the battlefield. Coming to a stop, the eldest Strauss sibling turned and made eye contact with Lucy as her face held expression of dead seriousness.

"We need to get you to safety, Lucy."

"W-what… No! I want to stay here and help fight with the others!" She exclaimed.

"Not this time. Phantom has made it clear that they are after you. So we have to keep you safe no matter what." Mira explained to her adamantly.

"I can't! I can't let everyone do the fight-"

Lucy was not able to finish as Mira conjured a sleeping spell and quickly threw it in the blonde's face. Almost immediately the effects took place and Lucy fell into unconsciousness. In a swift motion, Mira caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"So stubborn… She truly is a member of Fairy Tail."

After finishing her statement, an image of a widely grinning Natsu flashed through her mind. As it ceased, Mira shook a bit as she felt a pang of pain in her chest.

"Are you alright, Mira?"

Reedus' voice seemed to clear Mira of her stupor as she glanced toward him.

"Yes, it's nothing…" She lied. "Ok Reedus, I need you to take her to the safehouse downtown so she can remain safe while we fend off Phantom, can you do that?" she asked him.

"Oui!" he exclaimed as he took his brush and palette and started to work his magic. In mere seconds, he chanted a spell using his pict magic and a large, cartoonish boar appeared, saddled on with a large carriage. After Mira handed the unconscious Lucy to him, Reedus hopped onto the rider's seat of the carriage, sat Lucy down on the other side of the seat, grabbed the reins, and was off as he whipped the boar into a pace.

Mira continued to look on at the ongoing carriage as she clenched her fist near her chest. "Even if I can't fight… I have to be able to do something to help my friends."

Suddenly, a yellowish aura surrounded the Takeover mage as her appearance started to shift. Next, her hair changed from silverish white to blonde and her eyes shaded from bright blue to hazel brown. And finally her height shortened by just a few inches.

When the aura dispersed, Mira had now stood as what seemed an exact twin of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Now I will make myself useful!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Damn it, why did she shut it right behind us?"

"She's being safe. It's only if we fail, and we won't fail."

"I know that! It's just too damn dark in here!"

"Just run straight, you idiot! It's not that hard!"

"It's not as easy to run on ice as you make it out to be!"

"Oh quit complaining, you baby!"

"Men aren't babies!"

"Whoa! Wait! Stop! Elfman!"

With a large boom, Elfman got a lucky punch on Gray in the pitch, black dark which immediately sent the ice mage flying down the tunnel, which was extended to a further distance as the ice carried Gray way down to the edge of the ice and to the start of the metal cannon. Shooting up his head, Gray stared down the tube in irritation.

"Quit screwing around, you asshole!"

"Hey you're the one on the ground." Elfman stated as he appeared into view as the core of the canon illuminated the barrel of the canon.

"Whatever…" Gray stated as he brought himself back to his feet. "Let's just get this done before the cannon fires again. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to get caught in it."

"Right." Elfman concurred.

The two continued down the barrel toward the opening at the core of the Jupiter. As soon as the two entered the room, they were both taken aback in shock. In the middle of the core there sat a very large, clear lacrima orb that took up most of the room. Located at each of the four corners, differently shaded orbs were suspended with conduit like structures pointing straight to the center lacrima.

"Damn…" Elfman muttered under his breath.

"They must be using this lacrima to charge up elemental magic. Saves them from having to use large explosive rounds." Gray inquired.

Shaking his head, Elfman portrayed a look of contempt. "It doesn't matter!" Raising his arm, it quickly formed into the arm of a black bull. "We just need to bust it into bits! That should stop it from firing!"

"I cannot allow that."

The two Fairy Tail mages looked down as they followed the new cool voice that rang in their ears. They were met with the sight of a young man. His hair was toned in parallels of white and black as they were tied up in a spiked knot. His garb was a reddish ninja-like gi. To top it all, three black bars streaked horizontally across his face.

"It is Phantom Lord's priority to see Fairy Tail wiped from the face of Fiore. For that to happen, the Jupiter is required."

"And who the hell are you?!" Elfman barked at the member of Phantom.

"I am Totomaru, of Phantom Lord's Element Four." The man calmly stated.

Before any of the three could react, a large clock overshadowing the room on the ceiling moved to another numeral embedded on it with a large strike.

"**Five minutes until Jupiter discharge**." a female voice echoed in the core.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Elfman roared. "**BEAST ARM: BLACK BULL**!" Within a second the Takeover mage's arm transformed into a large, black beast's arm. As soon as he finished, Elfman jumped from the barrel toward the Phantom mage.

"Elfman Wait!" Gray shouted.

But it was futile, as Elfman had his eyes dead set on Totomaru. However, before he could reach him, Totomaru suddenly vanished from his sight. This shocked Elfman a bit as he had lost sight of his target. Suddenly he felt a shift in the air behind him. He only had enough time to take a glance and spot Totomaru, before an elbow was swiftly landed to the back of his neck. Elfman sputtered a bit in pain as he faces planted on the floor, forming large cracks and uprooting some stone.

A few feet away, Totomaru landed on his feet with his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face.

"You should have listened to your friend." Totomaru claimed. As soon as he finished, his eyes shot open. Grabbing the hilt of his katana, that was strapped to his hip, Totomaru swung at blinding speeds and sliced Gray's ice sword in half. Before he Totomaru could counterstrike, Gray took a large leap back.

"You'll need to be faster than that."

"Tch! Damn it!" Gray scoffed. "Just get the hell out of the way!" He screamed before lunging back Totomaru. "**ICE MAKE: HAMMER**!"

"I can't do that." The Phantom mage declared as Gray's ice magic formed a large hammer constructed of ice. Once Gray swung his weapon at Totomaru, the mage quickly ducked and rounded the below the hammer. Before Gray could react to his dodge, Totomaru brought the hilt of his sword up and quickly bashed it against the side of Gray's head. The ice mage was taken back from the pain and dropped his hammer. Pulling up his hand, Totomaru thrusted his palm toward Gray.

"**RED FIRE**!" Suddenly a red seal appeared out of Totomaru's hand and burst into a ball of red fire. Shooting out, the fire hit Gray on his side and forced the ice mage to go flying a few feet away.

Gray landed harshly on his back just a few feet away from the fire mage. After coming to a stop on the floor, he went into thought.

'_So his element is fire_.' Using his arms, Gray pushed himself so he was sitting up. He was met with the sight of Totomaru watching him condescendingly.

"If you wish to save your friends, you're going to have to put more effort into this."

Suddenly, the clock on the ceiling shot toward another numeral on its face.

"**Four minutes until Jupiter discharge**."

'Damn it! We need to take care of that lacrima before it's too late.' Gray's mind raced as he studied the situation. 'But he's too fast…'

His gaze then strayed over to the takeover mage who still laid behind Totomaru, but his eyes shot open as Elfman's head raised up a bit. The Takeover gave him a slight nod as he looked at the smug fire mage.

'That's it, if I can just distract him, Elfman can take him from behind.' Gray theorized.

"Are you done?" Gray was pulled out of his stupor by the Phantom mage. "Have you surrendered the fate of your guild?"

Gray grit his teeth as he tried to think. "What is the point in all this?! Why are you Phantom's using something like the Jupiter just to take care of a single guild."

"That much should be apparent." Totomaru said with a raised eyebrow.

Gray worked his way to his feet. "Humor me."

Totomaru gave him a couple seconds as he glared at the ice mage. Then he gave a small chuckle. "The guilds have been fighting for decades, it was only a matter of time before something like this would happen."

"But this crazy plan of yours is risking the lives of the people of Magnolia!" Gray barked at him.

"Sometimes there is collateral damage when it comes to war…" Totomaru explained half-heartedly.

This did not go unnoticed by Gray, "Is that all those innocent people are to you bastards?! Collateral damage?!"

"Enough!" Totomaru shrieked as his magic flared. He was about to summon another column of fire at his opponent. Suddenly a looming figure rose up behind the fire mage. Totomaru took a glance to his back as the figure rose an arm above his head.

"**BEAST ARM: IRON BULL**!" Elfman shouted, transforming his arm to a large, bulging mass made of steel. With a swing he brought it down on the fire mage.

However, Totomaru was quick enough to move far enough to the side to dodge the strike Elfman sent his way. The iron arm Elfman brought down hit the floor and created a shallow hole as small chunks of rock flew in multiple directions.

A second later, Totomaru brought his elbow back to hit Elfman square in the jaw, knocking the Takeover mage back.

"Tch! Damn you!" he cursed harshly. Getting his bearings back he looked for his enemy, only to be met with a palm in his face.

"**ORANGE FIRE**!" he shouted as an orange seal appeared in his palm. Shooting out an orange flame, it hit Elfman straight in his face.

"Elfman!" Gray shouted.

"Gah!" Elfman shrieked. Not in pain, however, but in disgust as his eyes started to tear up a bit. "What kinda fire is this?! It smells so gross!"

"My flames have a wide variety of attributes," Totomaru explained before he vaulted over Elfman's shoulder and launching himself into the air. At the height of his jump, he looked down at the distracted Takeover mage. "You would do well to remember that."

And with that, the fire mage shot down from the air harshly. Elfman took a glance upward, only for his eyes to shoot open right before his cheek was bluntly impacted by Totomaru's foot. Sending him face first to the ground with ferocious force. Dust shot up as the ground shook from the harshful impact of the large Takeover mage.

When it cleared, Elfman laid in a minor crater, his eyes white, blood rushing down his forehead, and his mouth ajar as he was in unconsciousness. Totomaru stood in front of his crippled body, pushing a loose strand of hair back into his scalp. His eyes then shot at Gray.

"I wouldn't dally…"

"**Three minutes until Jupiter discharge.**"

"You don't have time to waste." He finished.

Gray grit his teeth as he clenched his fist. "Fine!" he shouted.

"**ICE MAKE: BOW!**" Using his magic, Gray used ice to form a decorative bow. Positioning himself, the ice mage pulled back on the makeshift string. As it was pulled back to its farthest extent, more ice magic took form creating an arrow that sat at ready in the bow.

"Another futile tactic." Totomaru calmly stated to the ice mage.

"We'll see…" With that, Gray released the bow, sending the arrow straight at his opponent. It seemed as useless as the fire mage stated as he summoned his flames to dissipate the arrow right before it hit its target.

However, Totomaru's eyes shot open in surprise as he spotted another arrow flying at him. Before he could panic, he quickly used another burst of fire to melt the arrow, only for another to take its place.

'_So fast!'_

After he took care of the arrow, he quickly drew his katana to block the next arrow that came.

'_How can he launch them so quickly? Unless…'_

Once he blocked the last arrow, three came at him from multiple directions. Not given enough time to block all of them simultaneously, Totomaru leapt in the air to dodge them just in time.

"**ICE MAKE: LANCE!**"

Hearing another spell being cast, the fire mage turned his sight to his opponent. There he found multiple lances sculpted out of ice shot at him at a fast pace.

"Enough of this." Totomaru declared as he prepared his magic.

"**RAINBOW FIRE!**" As he casted the spell, a seal appeared quickly and generated flames of multiple color came into one brightly colored flame. Once it was ready, he launched it toward the lances approaching him. Dissipating the ice, the flames continued on its path toward the origin of its casting.

'_Using that much magic at that speed surely drained his magical energy. The way he would be he can barely move from where he is.'_

After finishing his thoughts, the flames completely melted past the lances, and hit where the caster was.

Totomaru then landed on his feet and quickly took a glance to the steam that had been generated from the attack. As it started to clear, Totomaru narrowed his eyes. When he finally got a glimpse of a figure, he tried to focus on it.

He made out Gray's figure, however, a portion of his body was missing.

'_My flames couldn't have done that much damage. Unless-!'_

He peered closer at his foe. Once finally getting a clear view of him. When he did, his eyes widened drastically in surprise. Gray did stand there, but he was made of ice. In a moment it then cracked and then burst into smaller chunks and fell to the ground.

'_A decoy?! Then-!_'

"**ICE MAKE: BROADSWORD!**"

The Phantom mage turned just in time as a large sword, made from ice, came swinging down at him. In a desperate attempt to shield himself, Totomaru threw up his katana and held tightly to the handle while trying to guard. However, it was for nigh, as the broadsword harshly hit the sword, it quickly knocked it out of the fire mage's hands and skittered across the room.

Totomaru had no time to recuperate after the blow, however, as a fist nailed his cheek, dazing him. As he started to trip, his hair was tugged violently.

"Dodge this you bastard!" Gray shouted as he shot up his knee to hit Totomaru in his gut. The fire mage proceeded to spit blood out from his mouth from the blow. The ice mage was not finished, however, as he punched Totomaru below the chin, forcing his head to shoot up.

Gray then proceeded to grapple the lining of his gi and yank Totomaru toward himself to nail his face with a head-butt. The blow sent the fire mage back in a stupor.

Gray pulled back into a stance as he started to gather his magic up.

"**ICE MAKE: HAMMER!**" He shouted as his ice formed into a large decorative hammer and sat in Gray's hands. With a forceful swing, Gray got a broad hit on the dazed Totomaru. The fire mage let out a raspy grunt, as he was sent flying across the room.

Landing at the other end as his opponent, Totomaru sluggishly forced himself to his feet, despite being completely out of energy from the beating he was dealt. Once on his aching feet, Totomaru wiped blood from the edge of his mouth as he looked to Gray, who seemed to be exhausted.

"Fast enough for you, jackass?"

"**Two minutes until Jupiter discharge.**"

After the voice finished, the four lacrimas that were stationed near the ceiling of the room started to glow as they built up with magical energy. A second later, bolts of energy from each lacrima shot toward the large towering orb in the center as it too started to build up with energy.

Totomaru let out a small chuckle. "It matters not. The Jupiter will fire, and your strife will all be for not."

However, the fire mage was slightly surprised as his opponent seemed to start laughing a bit as well.

"What is this? Has your failure inspired such lunacy?"

"Heh heh. Nah…" Gray started as he worked to stand straight. With a smirk on his face, he looked condescendingly at Totomaru. "Just imagining your face when you find out you've lost."

Totomaru rose an eyebrow at the ice mage's statement. "What are yo-!"

A chill ran down the fire mage's as he felt a lumbering presence from behind. He turned to face his back, only to be met with a beat up Elfman as he stood behind him with a smirk similar to Gray's.

"You're right Gray, it is pretty funny." He stated smugly as Totomaru's expression was placed into shock, before his side was met with a blunt strike from Elfman's iron bull arm.

The fire mage was once again sent flying, but this time he was heading toward the centered lacrima at blinding speeds. Once impacted with the orb, large cracks started to form. Soon enough the entire lacrima was crackling up. Within just a few moments later, it burst into a blinding light that filled the room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

The streets of Magnolia were all but empty, vacated of the many civilians that evacuated some time before. Suddenly a large cart that was pulled by a large cartoonish boar as Reedus steered it rushing through the streets. The mage knew he had to get to the warehouse as soon as possible to get Lucy to a safe place.

However, unbeknownst to the pict mage, his movements were being closely monitored by a set of red eyes, as a shadowed figure loomed the rooftops.

'_Here I go, to get you again.'_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Alright, hold up with the torches and pitch forks, but I'm gonna have to stop this chapter here.**

**I know you're going to hate me and flame at me for not including much story in this one, but I needed to get you guys something from this large gap in between updates. I will tell you guys, I finally got a new computer and can work much more efficiently now. However, through the week I do have a day job that may wear me down a bit and keep me from writing every now and then. But I will keep this coming for you guys. Thank you all so much for the support despite having to wait so long for content, makes me love you guys even more.**

**And I hope you guys are keeping up with the manga as much as I am! Shit is getting CRAZY!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride – Chapter 17: A Battle We Must Fight!**


	17. A Battle We Must Fight!

**A/N: Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here bringing you another chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… it all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any OC's included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 17: A Battle We Must Fight!**

* * *

"Don't let up!"

Much of Fairy Tail, who stood at the foot of the cliff to the rear of their guildhall, continued their fight with the large waves of dark, shrouded shades that unceasingly charged their prey with emotionless fervor.

At the head of the members, Ur Milkovich relentlessly summoned up powerful streams of ice magic that decimated dozens of shades upon contact, all the while spouting encouraging statements that spread throughout the battlefield and motivated the members of Fairy Tail to fight at their best.

"Man, what a woman!" shouted Macao as he used his purple flames to disperse a group of enemies.

"Yeah! Strong magic, strong attitude, **AND **hot body! She's perfect!" Exclaimed Wakaba as he fought back to back with Macao with a dreamy look and a partly bloody nose. Suddenly a numerous amount of shades surrounded the two. The two paled a bit as they didn't know if they could handle the lot. However, a second later, a large arc of electricity jumped from one shade to the other and dispersed each, clearing the two from their enemies.

"Will you idiots focus!" Barked Cana with a stringent glare.

"Sorry Ma'am!" the two pouted.

Suddenly a large boom sounded across the cliff. The many members took a second to turn their focus to its origin.

Before their very eyes, the very large metal barrel of the Jupiter cannon started to crack up around its surface. Not a moment later, it started too crumbly harshly to the lake below. Large chunks coming down at one time as the entire cannon started to fall apart. And, as the barrel fell away, the tunnel of ice which Ur had constructed followed suit, as it crackled and dispersed, having nothing to keep it supported.

After seeing the spectacle take place, the members roared in cheers as a wave of victorious sensation filled all those fighting below.

"They did it!"

"The Jupiter is destroyed!"

"We might actually win this!"

Howled the members as their spirit was emboldened immensely from this sudden victory after such a grim start.

Ur smirked as her gaze laid upon the crumbled Jupiter. "Good work, Gray."

In the control center of the Phantom Headquarters, magical apparatuses for some mages seemed to have shot out and were no longer functional.

"Master Jose! The lacrima for the Jupiter has been destroyed! The cannon is no longer operational!" Shouted one of the hooded mages to his seated Guildmaster.

Jose proceeded to clench his fist as a pang of anger and annoyance ran through his body.

"Such incorrigible scum…" he harshly muttered. Bringing up his other arm, he proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'_It seems that small test run will have to be enough'_ he mulled in his thoughts.

"Launch the MK. II! And have it prepare Abyss Break at once!" he bellowed to his minions.

"Yes sir!"

Out back at the Cliffside, the mages of Fairy Tail just continued to fight off the endless hordes of cloaked wraiths that mercilessly shot at them. And for all accounts they seemed to be faring well.

Cana, who had been fighting at the bulk of the horde jumped back to rest and recuperate for her exhausted magic reserves. She then turned to spot Laki, who had sat a little further back from most of the fighting to tend to any of the fallen guild members.

"Laki?" Cana spoke out to her. "How's our numbers, is everyone who's out ok?" she inquired quickly.

Laki took a moment to wipe the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, just before taking a small pant for air. After collecting herself, she turned to the card mage with an exhausted expression.

"So far, we're doing alright. I'm getting anyone who's hit by shades out as quickly as possible. And some who have been out for more than a bit have rested up enough to jump back in." she then gained a slightly saddened expression. "I'm worried for them though, forcing themselves through it is beyond unhealthy."

Cana looked back toward the brunt of the battle, spotting some of the mages who had been drained earlier. She could see that they were straining themselves severely.

"I know…" she muttered. Suddenly, Laki felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she was met with a slight warm smile on Cana's face. "But these guys know that they aren't fighting for themselves, they're fighting for everyone here, and their pride as a Fairy Tail member is on the line. That gives more strength than anyone any else can understand."

Laki took these words in, and grew a smile herself as she realized that her guild mate's words rang true.

Suddenly, a large boom sounded throughout the battleground. The two girls turned their attention back toward the large hexagonal fortress.

* * *

Inside the Phantom HQ, in the room that previously held the large Jupiter lacrima, the dust started to clear from the destruction of the canons main power source. Rubble was flayed across the room with multiple sizes of shards from the destroyed lacrima.

"Argh…" Gray pushed himself to his feet as he tried to recollect himself. After dusting himself off he started to look around. "Elfman… where are you at?"

"Over here." Gray turned to see Elfman on his feet waving the ice mage over to his position. Gray then made his way over to the Take-over mage.

***Cough******Cough***

Coming to a halt, the ice mage turned to the sound of raspy croaks. Concentrating through the debris, he spotted Totomaru. Dusted and beaten, the fire mage laid under some chunks of rock; cuts and bruises throughout the surface of his skin; His apparel ripped and torn in many different places. His weak gaze, however, was locked on the ice mage before him.

"Don't think… ***Cough*** you've won… just yet." He told Gray in a broken voice.

Gray's eyes narrowed at his former opponent. "Big words from someone who can't even stand."

"Hehe…he…***Cough***" the pseudo ninja chuckled at the Fairy Tail member's words. "Much like your own guild… just beating one of us does not guarantee… ***Cough***… victory."

As soon as Totomaru finished, the entire room began to rumble. Gray was taken aback as the sudden shaking caused him to lose his balance. After taking a second to get his bearings, he realized that the room itself was shifting.

"The… Mark II…" Totomaru muttered.

The what?...!" Gray barked before the room started to change in formation. He started to become more off balance as the floor he was standing on started to slant rapidly. Chunks of the concrete that had laid across the room were now.

Gray would have jumped out of the way, had he not seen the limp form of Totomaru, being pushed down by the rocks. He then visualized that the rocks would crush the fire mage once they bottomed out where the new floor was being set.

"Damn it…!" he cursed, as he moved as quickly as he could, despite the pain and fatigue from the last fight still wearing down on him. In a moment, he grasped the lining of the Phantom mage's gi, and pulled him away from the falling rocks.

Within a few seconds, the room had finally come to a standstill. Gray then dropped the fire mage as he finally deduced that the sudden shift was over.

"What the hell was that about?" Elfman inquired, as he made his way to Gray and their defeated opponent.

"I don't know," Gray stated, before glancing at Totomaru, who seemed to barely be awake. "But, we're about to find out."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Back out on the cliff side, the members of Fairy Tail watched in surprise as the entire structure of the Phantom Lord headquarters started to change. The outlying towers disconnected and fell to the lake. The middle architecture rose higher as a figure appeared from the top of building that was in the form of a giant head with two prongs protruding from either side. Then on each side of the tower, the walls seemed to extend out and moved out, showing off two massive metal hands.

The Fairy Tail mages were very uneased by the transformation and did not know what to make of it.

"This is insane!"

"What are they going to do with that?!"

They all chimed in panic as they all kept fixated on the enemy base. However, they were not kept waiting long, as the large arms pulled themselves in and positioned so they seemed to operating something. In a moment, one hand started to slowly round about in a rim, and in its trail, a purple seal started to form.

Though most of the mages were clueless as to what was happening, Loke seemed to realize as his eyes went wide in fear.

"It's using Abyss Break!" he shouted.

Cana turned to him. "What are you talking about Loke?"

He turned to his fellow members. "Their using their own headquarters to use the Abyss Break spell; a forbidden magic that is very, very destructive." He then looked down a bit. "I-it… was the same spell they used on Natsu." He stated grudgingly before turning his gaze back to his guild. "But this one is on an entirely bigger scale."

"How big?" Ur asked.

He then looked past them to the guild building. "If I have the right idea… This may destroy all of Magnolia… and maybe more."

This news hit the guild hard as they all visibly tensed. They were not expecting that Phantom was willing to do something so extreme to get rid of them.

"Then we need to stop them." They all turned to Ur. "Hopefully Gray and Elfman can do anything about it while they're inside. For now, we'll have to hold down the fort."

With that, the guild members all looked to each other before coming to a seemingly silent agreement. They all then turned back to the fortress and waited for the dark shades to attack once again.

However, as everyone else began to return their focus on the fortress, Loki seemed to turn his attention elsewhere.

'_Something else feels wrong…_'

* * *

As all the Fairy Tail mages were renewed with confidence and faced off against their enemy, a stray Erza had been recuperating in the trashed guild hall from her ordeal with the Jupiter. After feeling she had received enough of a reprieve, she had listened in on what Loke had to say about the Abyss Break spell.

'_I have to make myself useful… I must stop the Abyss Break!'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Back at the house of Porlyusica, the pink-haired healer had just finished piling a bushel of apples in a bin that she collected from nearby trees. After stabilizing Makarov's condition, and ensuring that his own set of magical energy was renewed in flux, she continued her daily duties to keep herself busy.

As she was about to return to her home, she came to a sudden stop after feeling a shift in the wind. Turning her head, she came face-to-face with a heavily clothed face. A single apple toppled from the bunch, and rolled on the ground till it came to a stop at a set of feet.

Mystogan stood ominously across from Porlyusica as they both settled in the awkward silence. Bending over, the mysterious mage plucked the apple from his feet and proceeded to brush any stray dirt of it with his thumb.

"Would you mind if I had this." He spoke softly. "I am a bit famished."

Porlyusica just scowled at him. "If you are partial to dirtied food, then be my guest." She stated bitterly. "Shouldn't you be out there, fighting this ridiculous war with the guild."

"I prefer to work alone." He told her as he slid down the cloth on his face to bite into the small apple. After doing so, a moderately large sized piece of fabric flew by in a quick breeze. After it landed, the medic took a glance on it and spotted the insignia of Phantom Lord. After looking away from it she spotted a large amount flags and insignias continuously passed by in the air and decorated the surrounding foliage.

However, rather than being impressed, Porlyusica was rather annoyed.

"Do you expect me to clean this mess up."

When she was met with no response, she looked up for the mage, only for him to have disappeared from her sight. She then sneered at his sudden absence.

"Damn brat."

Finally making her way into her home, she placed the bushel of apples into her pantry and proceeded into her main loft. As she entered the first thing she had thought to do was tend to Makarov and diagnose his current condition.

But, when she turned to the makeshift bed she had set out for her patient, it was now empty. The sheets were ruffled in a hurried manner. The window just above it was creaked open as the wind breezed past the curtains.

Other than being surprised, Porlyusica simply scoffed.

"Old fool. Once again off to fight a war that doesn't need to be fought."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"I can't believe Mira did that…"

Back in Magnolia, in a warehouse located anonymously in the city, the two Fairy Tail mages Reedus and Lucy stowed away from the battle of the two warring mages. However, one was more reluctant to be there than the other as Lucy sat on a stool looking thoroughly agitated. Lucy couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed that she was forced into hiding.

Across from her sat Reedus as he spent the time they had waiting painting a strikingly accurate depiction of Lucy's current stature with a carefree look on his face.

"Don't be so upset, this is for the best."

"But I should be out there fighting, like the rest of them! Being cooped up in here isn't going to do a thing for them!" She blurted in an agitated rage.

This stirred Reedus as he stopped brushing and looked away from his work to focus on the blonde. "It's quite the opposite Lucy." He told her calmly.

"How!?"

"If you're here, then those who are out there fighting know you are safe and sound. They are doing what they can to keep Phantom from getting what they want, even if that means they must fight. And fighting for a friend gives them enough motivation to keep up. It's what makes Fairy Tail what it is." Reedus finished as he leaned back and went back to his painting.

Lucy sat in silence after that, contemplating the words of the pict mage. He wasn't wrong, from what she had seen throughout her entire time in Fairy Tail, most of the guild seemed to put others above themselves and were always so stubborn when it came to it. Honestly, she couldn't truly bring herself to be angry with Mira for tricking her and sending her off to safety. All she really wanted to do was stand with them and fight through the problem she felt she had brought to the guild. Albeit finding it unfair, she concluded that it was best to let her friends feel more secure and focused during their fight.

"I guess you're r-!"

***PANG***

Lucy was stopped short as a large pang rang through the hideout. The two mages abruptly turned their attention to the large metal door leading outside of the warehouse.

***PANG***

Suddenly another rang from the door.

***PANG***

Then another which came with a large inward dent in the metal. The two mages than started to inwardly panic as more and more dents appeared.

***PANG***

And with one final hit, the door finally gave in from the pressure, flying off the hinges and then skittering across the concrete; coming to a stop at the feet of the Fairy Tail members.

Lucy, whose gaze laid on the fallen barrier, starting to glance up, slowly, to the source of the disturbance. Her eyes shot wide open in fear as she saw a familiar outline.

"Can't even come to the door when someone's knocking. What good are you fairies really?"

Gajeel Redfox walked into the room with a sinister grin as the metal club that formed on his arm retreated and vanished. Strutting toward Lucy and Reedus, he couldn't help but slightly relish in the fear their expressions portrayed.

"N-no way…!" Lucy muttered as she stepped back slightly.

"Did you really think you could hide?" Gajeel rhetorically asked before he tapped his nose. "Once a Dragonslayer has your scent, there's nowhere to run."

Even without her keys, Lucy knew she was no match for the Dragonslayer. However, before any other thought could cross her mind, the pict mage appeared in front of her, looking nervous, but had his brush and palette at the ready.

"Reedus!" Lucy exclaimed in worry.

"Stay back Lucy, I'll… hold him off. You need to r-!" he was cut off as a metal club rammed into his midsection, nearly knocking all the wind out of him. The club then returned to the Dragonslayers arm

"Pathetic." Lucy's sight then shifted back to the Phantom ace. His face now held a look of slight disgust. "Weaklings should know to stay back from what they can't stand against." He proceeded to scoff. "Whatever, it's about time I got what I came for."

Gajeel continued toward Lucy, who was now crouched over the unconscious Reedus. She was now glaring angrily at Gajeel for his comment, but she knew that she could do nothing against him, resisting would be futile. Especially without her gate keys.

In less than a few seconds, Gajeel stood over the celestial mage. They both glared at each other; Gajeel with menace, and Lucy with a mix of nervousness and anger. A sneer worked its way onto her face.

"If you're here to take me, then just get it over with." She told him sternly.

Gajeel was not at all surprised by her boldness, but instead grinned wickedly.

"That's the spirit." He stated before pulling back his arm at the ready.

Lucy closed her eyes and grimaced, waiting for the blow to come.

***BOOM***

Before either could react, an explosion blew away the back end of the warehouse. Smoke and dust were both thrown about, engulfing both the mages in the room. Her eyesight being blocked, Lucy took a step back and used her arm to cover her eyes to not catch any debris. As the sound of the wood and steel came to a stop, Lucy forced herself to take a breath and calm herself by the sudden excitement.

"Wha-?!"

But, not a moment later, she heard a multitude of noises that could be mistaken for punches impacting another person. They were all followed by grunts, which Lucy assumed were coming from the iron Dragonslayer, which surprised her largely. Finally, the sound of concrete being smashed harshly rang through her ears.

As the smoke started to clear, Lucy dared to open her eyes and peer at what could possibly be happening. Though more small streams of dust lingered, the blonde started to make out what was before her. And when she finally made it out, her eyes shot wide in shock.

"W-what…?" What she saw, was Gajeel, but not in the way she was expecting. The Iron Dragonslayer was now on the ground. Well, not so much on the ground rather than in it. She examined his form, and confirmed that he was heavily beaten into unconsciousness and forced harshly enough into the ground that it destroyed the concrete around which he lied.

This, above all, confused her as she glanced behind her and saw that the back wall was practically gone. Turning her head back to the Phantom mage, she kept trying to go over the situation in her head, looking for any possible solution.

"Lucy!"

Looking toward where the metal door once was, she spotted Loke, who seemed to be out of breath.

"Loke? What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I got a weird feeling about what was happening and came to check if you got here safe." He stated as he walked in. All the while eyeing the beaten Gajeel. "I wasn't expecting this though." He then looked to Lucy. "You must have some pretty strong spirits to beat someone like Gajeel."

Lucy then shook her head. "No… I didn't even have my keys…"

"W-what?!"

As the blonde once again studied the scene, a small bright glint caught her eye. Straying down to it, she saw something else that she didn't expect to be there. Crouching down she reached to the ground to pick up a golden gate key. Looking it over, she knew instantly that it wasn't one she owned. But when she finally looked at the sigil on the root of the key, her eyes shot in shock as well as her gasping.

"What is it, Lucy?!" Loke asked worryingly.

Suddenly, the celestial mage fell to her knees, which worried Loki more. Her hand was brought to her mouth as her eyes started to water with tears.

She had seen the key before, but the only person she knew to have it was a certain Dragonslayer.

"Natsu…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

As the battle continued to wage outside of the HQ, Erza had finally infiltrated the fortress. Covertly, even without her guildmates' knowledge, she used her Blackwing armor to make her way over the lake to the enemy's turf. She was now wandering the halls, searching for any sign of the enemy she could, specifically Jose and any of the Element Four. For she knew, if she could defeat them, Phantom would have no choice to retreat.

"They must be here somewhere…" She muttered to herself as she checked past a corner before rounding it. Along the way, she incapacitated all Phantom mages she had come across. However, they were all simply grunts and mundane members that barely required her to put in any actual effort. So, she felt confident that her chances with a strong opponent were good.

But, even though she knew she was on a mission to defeat her opponent, it felt odd to be alone. For the longest time in the past few months, she had enjoyed the company of having a team and working with a partner. Especially a strong partner.

Then before she knew it, her thoughts once again strayed back to Natsu. She had hoped that they wouldn't, after all she was working toward a crucial objective that required all her attention and focus. But, she just couldn't help herself, the Dragonslayer had just left to much of a mark, as he always did with anyone he met. Her mind did its best to remember him just as she had missed him. The man who had worked with her for the longest time. The man who would always follow her. The man who would always protect her. The man who had warmed her heart. And as she thought more on it, multiple instances in which they spent time together played quickly rushed through her mind. The moment after Natsu seemingly recuperated from Lisanna's death and formed a team with her. The time they spent together after she shared her past dark past, when she stayed the night in his caring arms. And finally, when they sparred in the forest and it ended with them accidentally…

She then came to a halt as the warm memories conflicted with her mournful feelings. Her hand harshly gripped the sword she held and the other clenched tightly.

'_Why….? Why did they have to take you?'_ she thought to herself as small tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. '_Why did Phantom have to take you from me?!'_ Her mind roared as the image of a cheerfully smiling Natsu crossed her mind.

After a moment of anguish, she shook her head in frustration.

'_No! Now is not the time to break down! I must keep fighting! For the guild! For Master! For Natsu!'_

She forced herself to focus her anger into her search and not focus on what needed to be done. Navigating her ways through the halls and taking out any Phantom mages that tried to stop her, she finally found herself in a large wide open hall. The floor was layered with one half of the room being slightly then the other and connected by a small set of steps. At the farther end of the room a large staircase led up to the next floor.

However, what occupied Erza's attention was the two large tables on parallel to each side of the room that had Phantom members standing over them. They had all frozen the moment the knight entered the room. She eyed them carefully, and quickly classified them as another round of foot soldiers.

Looking back to the large staircase, she decided to head straight for them, rather than wasting her time and energy with the casual grunts. Though, the mages of Phantom Lord had other plans, as a few of them rushed at her.

This did not even faze her a bit as she continued her path. The first mage that reached her had a pair of lacrimal knuckles and took a swing at her with his fist. However, Erza used her free left hand and grabbed him by the wrist. Using his own momentum, Erza threw him to side, to which he collided with two of his fellow of members who were foolish enough to attack her. Taking a step to the side, a mage who had tried to attack her from behind stumbled forward to which she then responded by using her elbow to harshly impact his neck, forcing him to fall forward and succumb to unconsciousness. Another attempted to use a sword to cut her. But as he slashed at her, Erza raised her arm, with which the blade impacted her metal gauntlet. Instead of stopping the blade, when the sword met her arm, it simply snapped in half. The Phantom mage then looked down at his broken blade in disbelief. When he looked back at Erza, he was horrified. The expression she wore on her face was a terrifying, red-piercing glare that made him feel beyond scared. Dropping his busted weapon, the mage stumbled backwards in fear.

"S-she's a monster!"

"How do we stop her!" The mages bickered as they all stared in frozen fear, each hoping she wouldn't attack them next.

The mage that recently attack her still sat on the ground, nervously looking up at his terrifying opponent. Suddenly, she reached down and grabbed the upper hem of his shirt. He yelped when she jerked him up off his bottom and in the air before pulling him closer to meet face-to-face.

"Tell me where your master is." She demanded calmly, but in a very hostile manner.

"H-he's…" The man couldn't seem to form a coherent thought as his entire being was engulfed in fear. He almost felt like he was looking down into the eyes of pure evil.

Erza seemed to get more and more agitated with his silence. "Talk!" She demanded.

The Phantom member was just pushed more and more into despair by the scarlet-haired mage. And in that moment, he seemed to lose control of himself, as tears started to form in his eyes, snot started to fall from his nose, and his pants appeared wet as he soiled himself.

Seeing she was getting nowhere with him, Erza released her grip on the mage, letting him fall to the ground. Almost as soon as he hit the ground, he started running off in a sprint to get as far from Erza as possible.

The re-quip mage then looked to the rest of the mages in the room, who were beyond horrified now. Summoning another sword in her free hand, Erza attempted increase her intimidation before addressing all the Phantom mages in the room.

"You may either tell me where your master is, or you will feel my blade!" She exclaimed to them. The mages were now stunned in place, none of them able to find their own voices and speak up.

"There will be no need for that."

Erza was taken back by the sudden calm, low voice that rang through the hall. Suddenly she felt a presence to her rear. Turning to peer over her shoulder, her eyes shot wide in surprise as she was met of the sight of an extremely tall, blindfolded man in a green top hat.

"W-Wha-?"

"For you, Erza Scarlet, will not have the chance." Aria stated before quickly positioning his palms toward her. "**METSU****!**" He chanted.

Suddenly, Erza was surrounded by a bright sphere and was immediately dealt a powerful magical pressure.

"AAAAGH!" Erza screamed as the spell inflicted an immeasurable pain upon her.

'_Damn it! I can feel… it draining my magic away!'_ she thought as she continued to bellow in pain.

"It is quite sad… to do away with another powerful mage such as yourself. First Makarov, then Salamander, and now yourself." Aria declared as tears started to flow from beneath his blindfold. "It fills me with such grief!"

However, Aria suddenly felt a disturbance while he continued to cast his spell. After he finished speaking, Erza had stopped screaming and seemed to stand in a harsh stance, despite the drain spell continuing to affect her.

What happened next, the wind mage did not expect in the least. Erza roared, not in pain, but in anger as the drain spell surrounding her started to flare up even more. Aria seemed to be taken back by this sudden change as his own spell's power began to exceed his expectation. Arcs of magic energy started to shoot off in multiple directions and striking multiple parts of the hall, forcing some of the Phantom mages that remained in the room to find cover. Aria began to falter as he felt he was losing control. In doing so, his sphere that surrounded Erza cracked. Gritting his teeth, Aria was blown back as the spell finally exploded outwardly, throwing him back a few feet.

After landing, the lumbering mage was brought to his knees. Trying to catch his breath from the suddenness of the struggle, Aria pushed himself to his feet. When he did he looked back to the Fairy Tail mage, who still had her back to him as she stood prominently.

"You are of the Element Four, aren't you?" she asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Aria felt indifferent about her current attitude, but answered despite of it. "That is correct, I am Aria of the Element Four, also known as Aria of the Heavens."

"And you said… you did away with Master… and Natsu…"

"Yes, I am the one who drained Makarov of his magic, and I, as well as the rest of the Element Four, cast the minor Abyss Break to dispose of Natsu Dragneel. It still fills me with great grief to bring about their demise."

"Grief…" Erza croaked as her body harshly tensed due to the wind mage's words.

"And it is us who are responsible for the Abyss Break that the MK. II is currently casting. If you wish to stop it, then you must not only defeat me, but the rest of the Four. However," He then reached up to his blindfold and started to pull it off his face. "It will be no simply task for you to defeat me." He stated as he fully pulled the blindfold from his face and let it drop to the ground. His eyes were squinted shut, but started to slowly open as he continued. "So, face me now, Erza Scarlet, and w-!"

"How dare you!"

Aria was cut short as a large, blunt club landed in his gut and sent him flying. Rocketing through the hall, the wind mage broke through one of the large tables before impacting against the stone wall, forcing a large crevice to form to fit his size and debris to fly off in multiple directions.

The other Phantom mages in the room, who had believed Aria was winning, were now filled with fear once again as they watched Erza drop her club and stomp her way over to the Element Four mage.

As Erza approached Aria, who was slumped down, his attire torn to shreds, and nearly rendered unconscious from the sudden blow, she was fuming with immense anger that seemed unpalpable. Grabbing his high collar, she forced his head to face up and his magenta-colored eyes to meet her brown ones.

"You dare say you feel grief for what you did! Yet you proceeded to do it!" She barked at him. "You dare to say you are upset for taking them from us!" Erza then proceeded to punch him with her free arm across his jawline before hefting the large mage toward the center of the room.

He crashed against the carpeted area forming small cracks around him. He was given no reprieve however, as he felt a heavy metal boot land on his throat and the tip of a blade sat inches from his face.

"You are nothing but a hypocrite! Using sadness as an excuse to justify the atrocities you have committed! It is beyond inexcusable." Erza roared intensely as her deadly glare was fixated on Aria, who could barely breath, let alone move.

"H-How… Sad this… is…" he rasped with what air he could muster.

"Erza!" Suddenly the re-quip heard a familiar voice. Taking a glance up she saw a shirtless Gray making his way into the hall, accompanied by a beaten Elfman and Mirajane. Erza remembered that Gray and Elfman were the ones to infiltrate the fortress, but she was slightly surprised by Mira's appearance. However, even though her friends had joined up, she did not move from her current position.

"It looks like you beat Aria, he was the last of the Element Four so that means that by now the MK. II would have stopped drawing the Abyss Break spell." Mira stated.

"Is that so." Erza muttered.

"Yeah… so, you can just leave him be now. He's beaten." Gray told her.

Erza's gaze then turned back down toward the air mage. However, as she looked at him, anger only seemed to flare as she remembered what he had done.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The three were taken back by her response. "What?!"

"The atrocities he has committed are to terrible to let him leave be. He must be… Taken care of." She declared blankly.

"Quit messing around Erza, he's defeated! We don't need to do anything else to him!" Gray barked at her.

"Shut up!" she shrieked.

Gray did not expect that outburst from her, neither did he expect to see her face as she looked up at him. Her teeth were grit, her eyes had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her glare was piercing. The ice mage was shocked.

"He drained Master of his magic, bringing him to the brink of death! And if that wasn't enough, he and the rest of the Element Four took Natsu from us!" She screamed in anguish.

"But Erza…" Gray started.

"No! This monster deserves this and more!" She retorted.

"Erza…" Mira mumbled.

The group of Fairy Tail mages set, frozen waiting for someone to make the next move.

***Clap**Clap**Clap***

Their attention was then all drawn toward the staircase in the back of the hall. To which they all visibly tensed as they saw the form of a certain mage descending the steps.

"Yes, yes, my dear Erza. Don't let them tell you wrong." A calm voice stated. The mage finally reached the bottom of the steps and stood proudly as he mused the display before him.

"Jose Porla." Mira muttered.

"In the flesh," the Phantom master stated as he greeted them. But before any of them could react, Jose raised his arm, summoning up his dark magic and sending them to attack the mages. However, they only seemed to be interested in the mages that had just arrived.

Erza took a step a back from the fallen mage she had strained to the ground and focused on the shades that were attacking her friends.

"Now, Erza."

She stopped as she heard Jose's voice. She then turned to face him.

"This is your chance my girl." He told her as he pointed to Aria. "Go on… Take your vengeance, and let justice be served."

"B-but…"

"Come now," he told her as he folded his arms. "He nearly tore your Master and was crucial in the demise of your close partner. Are you truly going to let this slip through your fingers and give him a chance to do something like this again to another person you love?"

Erza looked back down at the wind mage. She knew the answer should be obvious to her, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling she had to strike him down for what he had done. She knew she should just ignore him and help her friends, but then she felt she wouldn't be able to have another chance at what part of her told her was justice.

All the while the three were fending off against Jose's artificial shades, that were much stronger than the ones he had sent out to the cliffside. And with the injuries that they had sustained they didn't know if they could hold out without help.

Erza saw this and now her conscious had become beyond strained now. She then began going into thought.

'_Damn it! What do I do?! What should I do?! Why does this have to be this complicated!'_ She demanded.

Jose just proceeded to chuckle at the dilemma he had placed the mages in before him. With Erza distracted, he could easily dispose of her friends, and even if she took care of Aria, she would still be to broken to fight him and would be defeated with at most half effort. He only could only see this as a win/win.

"Erza!" Gray shouted out as he tried using his ice magic on the shade to no avail.

Erza once again looked back at them, still not knowing what she wanted to do.

'_C'mon Erza, is it really that hard to tell.'_

Erza gasped as a part of her mind called on something Natsu would say. Then she started to think, what would Natsu do in this situation.

In a few swift moments, the shades moved in and grabbed Gray, Elfman, and Mira, and proceeded to drain them of their energy.

"E-Elfman!" Mira strained.

"M-Mira hold on!" Elfman told her as he continued to fail summoning up his Beast Soul once again.

"Erza…" Gray muttered as he felt himself falling near unconsciousness.

Suddenly, the shades all started to fidget and falter. The three saw this and started to feel that the drain on their energy had ceased. Within seconds, the shades faded as if they had all been simultaneously struck down. Landing on the ground, the three took a bit to relax and catch their breath.

Gray was the first to look up and saw Erza facing the Phantom Lord Guildmaster. However, she now stood dominantly in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, as she looked ready for battle.

"Erza…" he muttered in worry.

"You three should leave now," She stated as the three looked to her. "I can't worry about protecting you while I fight Jose, you must retreat and assist the rest of the guild."

They all then stood on their feet. "Are you sure?" Gray asked her.

She then slightly glanced over her shoulder and looked Gray in the eye. When the ice mage saw the look she was giving him, he knew for sure that the old Erza had returned.

"Are you questioning me, Gray?" She inquired.

To which he simply smirked. "Course not."

"Are you alright Mira." Elfman asked as he examined his sister.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied as she stared at Erza. For a moment, she almost thought the redhead was going to go through with offing Aria, but she should have known better. "Erza."

"Yes, Mira?"

"Kick his ass… For Natsu." Mira demanded subtly which shocked the two boys present, who had not heard her talk like that for years.

Erza, on the other hand, just chuckled at the remark. "Of course, now get going."

The three then proceeded to nod as they made their way through the corridor out of the hall.

The two left standing in the hall just silently starred at each other for a few moments. Jose was the first to break it as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, this is quite disappointing. I was hoping you would indulge that rage of yours. It would have made for a much more enjoyable evening." He stated before he gave a shrug. "Aw well…"

Erza in turn rose on of her arms and pointed her blade at the Guildmaster. "If I would have given into such hate, then I would be less than even you." She declared as swords started to appear around her. "Besides, Aria was just following the orders he received from you."

"Oh," Jose hummed curiously. "Then what are you getting at."

"I am saying, he was not worth my blade." She told him as her scold morphed into a glare. "Because, YOU are the one who is the object of my wrath, for it was you who planned all of this!" Dozens of swords had quickly appeared around her, and they just kept coming.

"And you are the one who must pay for these sins!"

Jose stood for a moment, contemplating all her words with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, he started to chuckle.

"Well then," he rose his hand, to which shades of darkness started to appear and form around on it.

"Let us battle, Erza Scarlet; Titania, and see if you are truly the Queen of the Fairies!"

* * *

**A/N: Break! Man, what an exciting cliffhangar to have, right?**

**Anyway, sorry to end it here guys, but I needed to give you something, and I feel like if I continue from here, I'll get lost on what I do for different scenes and get side tracked. So, it's best if I just stop here and leave it on a high note. And I hope you guys aren't mad at me for skipping Gray and Elfman's individual fights with Sol and Juvia, but I saw a bit more development for Erza here, and I took that chance. Please don't hate.**

**Also, sorry for the long gap in updates this time around. College hit, then college sports, then homework. Finally got Thanksgiving break (By the way, Happy (late) Thanksgiving) and finally got some small time on my hands after visiting family. So, I sat down, and cranked as much as I could without overworking and rushing through it all. And look at that! 7K words, I feel more proud of myself than I have in a while.**

**So, hopefully, I am trying to get everything sorted out, and maybe, just maybe, I will have a Christmas present for you all next month. And spoilers! I plan for it to wrap up Phantom! About time, Right!**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride – Chapter 18: Phantom Finale! The Fall of Jose Porla!**


	18. Phantom Finale! The Fall of Jose Porla!

**Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here bringing you another chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have any questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any OC's included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 18: Phantom Finale! The Fall of Jose Porla!**

* * *

'_Pant' 'pant' 'pant'_

She ran. Ran as fast as her small legs could take her. She didn't know how long it had been since she rested, but she did not care; she was close, she could feel it. Literally. After she reached a point, the green foliage that she had been passing was met with the pure white snow, covering it all in a smooth, cold blanket.

But that was so long ago. Minutes? Hours? She couldn't tell, and it didn't matter. Not even the freezing temperature of the snow getting caught in her bare feet seemed to bother her as she trekked on. She had to be getting close, she just had to…

'_Per the records, it shouldn't be far from here!' _A young Ultear shouted in her mind. Warm, joyful tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to dash through the frosty terrain.

For as long as she could remember, she had been stuck in that evil place. Where practically every day, they would drag her out, no matter how hard she fought them off, hook her up to multiple machines and have them drain her as much energy as they could. All the while causing her great pain that she ever found palpable. Some days were better than others, with most being worse as they increased her threshold of both energy and tolerance and each "session" would just lengthen that much more.

But as time passed, she became more and more patient. Studying her surroundings every time she was brought out, she would soon be able to slip out of her cell and venture, all the while avoiding detection as best she could. With a loose sense of freedom, she did her best to become familiar with as much of the facility that she could. She did not know how, but she had been lucky enough to not be caught on these escapades of hers, as she would always be returned to her cell, knowing exactly they would return for her.

After some time, she could identify the labs archive. In doing so, she inevibilty found her own identity, as well as her mothers. The lacrimal file her mother's information was in also contained her current whereabouts. She searched as much as she could for her father's information. However, it seemed it was unknown to even the archives what his identity was, save that he was a very powerful mage. But that did quell her excitement of finding she had a family. With more motivation then she had ever felt in her short life, Ultear made it a goal to escape and return to her mother. However, that took time, in which she gladly endured to research maps of the area and finding a route to her mother.

And now here she was, so close that she felt she was having a dream that was either very generous or harshly cruel. Finally coming to a stop at a small hospice, Ultear took a moments reprieve to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. Looking around, she kept a wide eye open for anymore pursuers. Her guard had never fallen since her escape, and it especially would not crumble when she was about to reach her goal.

Reaching into her makeshift pocket that she ripped in her gown, she pulled a rolled-up parchment. Unraveling it, it revealed to be a map of the immediate area. Fixating on it, she tried to find herself and how close to the 'X' she marked representing Ur's home, she grew ecstatic to see she wasn't but less a mile from the cottage.

Not even bothering to place the map back in her pocket, she took off with the largest smile she could muster in the direction that her mother would be. She could barely believe, just how what she wanted most was now within her grasp. Dreams had taunted her constantly since she found out. Vivid images of her relishing Ur holding her in a warm embrace, only to wake up in her regular, cold, hard bedroll.

Emerging over a shallow hill, Ultear's eyes brightened immensely as she finally spotted the small lodging sitting just by the bank of a lake. It only elated her mood further when she saw light shining from one of the windows. Moving, at a pace she didn't even think was possible, she burst toward the lone cabin in a frenzy, tears of glee endlessly streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes! Yes! Mommy! Mommy! I'm home!" She screamed out loud, not caring if anyone heard her.

Within moments, she was now right before her mother's home. On her approach, she first came across a window that let light brightly escape into the dark night. With a heft, of what strength she assumed she had left, she pulled herself up the mantle just enough so her eyes could peer into the home.

The first thing she saw was the focus of her entire venture. Her beautiful mother, who looked exactly like the image imbedded in her file, sat at a small dining table with her chin length hair and her calm, black eyes. Ultear, barely able to hold in the joy she had at finally being within reach of her mother, was just about to fall from the window seal and rush inside. However, she was stopped after catching something out of the corner of her eye. Dropping her smile into a blank, curious expression as she looked to the other side of the room.

She spotted two young boys. One with short black hair, and the other sporting spiked, white hair. As Ultear continued to watch the boys, she saw that they seemed to argue over something as their heads were literally budding against each other.

The presence of these two seemed to set Ultear aback, as she was not expecting to see anyone other than her mother, the file she pulled only mentioned Ultear as Ur's only child, so they couldn't be her brothers.

However, as the young girl turned back to watch her mother, she saw a loving and content expression on her face as she sat in audience to the boys' small fight.

Within seconds, Ultear's grip on the mantle loosened as she fell back on the snow-covered ground. However, the impact didn't even bother her as she sat in a numb trance.

She had endured for so long. Worked her way out of that vile place. Now here she was, slumped in the snow right in front of the place she wanted to be more than everything else. Now she felt a pain, a horrendous, empty pain that sat in her. She felt numb, she felt angry, but above all… She felt betrayed.

Coming back to her supposed home only to see she had simply been replaced. The pain stung worse then any that had been inflicted on her in her entire short life.

She forced herself to her feet and just started to walk away. She didn't know why she started walking, nothing else seemed to matter, but she just kept moving onward, not caring what she would do or where she would end up.

At some point, the dark mages that had been searching for her seemed to have found her wandering and took her. However, she offered no resistance, for she had no reason in this world to fight back.

It was only after they hooked her up to the machine that would drain her magical energy, that something snapped within her. Multitudes of her own magical energy started to overloaded the machine and cause the entire structure of the laboratory to fall apart. This did not faze her, however, as she made a solemn promise to herself.

'_I don't care what it takes, I will find a way to turn back time! Then mother and I can be together as we should be!'_

* * *

Ultear shot up in here bed, a small bit of cold sweat rushing down her forehead as she gasped for breath. She quickly scanned the area around her to find that she was within her own resting quarter, in the main Magic Council building located in Era.

Taking a deep breath, the time Mage brought her arm up and wiped her forehead off. Pulling it back, she examined the small amount of liquid on her arm.

'_They've been getting worse,' _she thought to herself as she reviewed the contents of her dream. All of it being of her past, the same past she tried to put behind to work for her goal. However, it was made much harder as soon as she learned of her mother's resurrection. She had told herself that it meant nothing, that Ur simply went back to her pupils that she had used to replace her. But her subconscious would not let it be as she was now constantly berated with all the memories that haunt her. '_This is getting ridiculous! She's nothing to me as she is now! Why should it matter!'_

Before she could ponder it further, she heard a knock on the door. With a quick wipe, she dried the rest of the sweet and paced her breath before answering.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal one of the reptilian Council attendants. He stood uneasily, as if being in the woman's presence was making him nervous. Giving a bow, he addressed Ultear.

"Madam Milkovich, I humbly come to inform you of an urgent Magic Council meeting that has been called with a requirement of all members in attendance." He stated rather hurriedly.

"Of what matter?" She inquired as she rose to her feet, seemingly putting the attendant in more unease.

"F-forgive me, but I was not informed… I was simply told to relay the information to you as quickly as possible." Ultear was annoyed by this as she gave a slight groan, which nearly caused the attendant to jump out of his skin. "B-but I was also told to direct you toward the court chamber."

Ultear was taken aback, she had not expected the court chamber for an immediate meeting. It was rare, but it usually meant that it wouldn't only be the members of the Council in attendance. This intrigued her.

"Thank you, you may go." She waved off the attendant who proceeded to bow and quickly scurry off.

"This will be interesting." She hummed as she exited her quarters. Heading down the large corridors of the Council's HQ, she tried to figure what the meeting would be about, and just who would all be there.

Turning the last corner that would lead to the chamber, she was surprised to see a small few sitting outside the court on a long bench.

The first person was easy to identify as his large frame was difficult to forget. Jura Neekis sat on the bench, that his size made seem miniscule, upright with his back straight and his arms folded. His expression still as he seemed to be waiting patiently.

However, him being there didn't surprise her as much as the ones next to him. Indeed, she remembered the duo from their visit to Seigrain's office a few days ago.

Jax sat to the farthest end of the three as he leaned back against the wall, his hands behind his head, and one leg crossing the other. He seemed to be relaxing as his one eye sit shut.

The blonde, which Ultear did not know the name of, sat sandwiched in the middle. She sat upright, similar as Jura, but her hands lay in her lap, lightly holding something.

Ultear did not see what it was until she started to pass all of them. Before she knew it, she was met with another set of emerald eyes as a small purple feline sat in the blonde's lap. His eyes concentrated on Ultear as his mouth was slightly agape. She was a little shocked, as the only other cat like that was the one she would see accompanying a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer.

She set her thoughts to the side as she ignored all four of them and proceeded into the chamber, all the while, the purple feline watching her with an annoyed expression as she entered through the doors.

* * *

Sprouting his white wings, Felix flew up from Oriel's light grasp. Gazing at the door, he let out an exasperated growl.

"Aww! Why does she get to go in!" He whined.

"Please Felix-sama," Oriel softly pleaded. "We must be patient for Ryder-sama, this meeting is important."

Felix flew closer to her as he met her solemn gaze with his saddened one. "Then why can't we be in there with Big Bro? I would be super quiet, I swear!" He begged with pseudo tears streaming down his face.

"It's not as simple as that little guy," Jax butted in as he continued to lie back with his eye shut. However, it shot open as Felix floated a few inches from his face.

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Boss is important."

"Important how?"

"Important enough."

"What does that matter?"

"People who are important get told secrets by other important people."

"Why?"

"Cause they're important."

"Oh…" Felix brought his paw to his chin as he went into thought. "Big Bro is important, so other people who are important tell him important secrets that we are not important enough to hear?" He summarized.

"Bingo."

Felix puffed up in annoyance. "But we are important!" He declared, before his expression faltered as he turned to the blonde. "Aren't we?"

Oriel's face brightened with a small, but loving smile as she nodded her head.

"Well, we're not crucial to most of the old bags in that room, so they don't trust us."

"But why?!" Felix whined loudly.

"Cause that's just how shit is, little guy," Jax finished as he lied back against the wall.

"Ahem," the Rock Mage, who had been sitting silently, sounded in annoyance, as if telling Jax to watch his language.

"Oh, lighten up a bit, Jubba."

"It's Jura," the former Saint declared.

"Did I stutter?" Jax retorted before closing his eye and resting, while Jura sat, fuming in frustration. Suddenly a blinking light lit up from the black-haired man's belt. Reaching down, he clutched a small lacrima orb and pulled it up. Activating it, it produced an image of what appeared to be a report. Studying it quickly, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"What is it?" Asked the purple feline as he tried to eye the small projection.

"Something Boss is gonna wanna see." Deactivating the orb, he looked to the door of the chamber. "Time to be important." He stated slyly. Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, he had disappeared.

"Aww! Now he's gone in too!"

Felix was reduced to a saddened slump as he plopped himself back on Oriel's laps. The blonde took her hand and combed her fingers through the violet fur on his scalp in an attempt to restore his good attitude.

"Don't be upset Felix-sama. You are important to us. Especially to Ryder-sama. After all, who would he be without his little brother?" She inquired in a lulling voice.

"I know…" The feline grumbled.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

After Ultear entered the chamber, she saw that they had already started without her. However, the occupants were not discussing anything at the moment as a large lacrima projection played out in the center of the room. It was currently displaying live footage of Magnolia. But not just in any part of the city, as the imagery had a viewpoint high in the sky as it caught the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

As it played, Ultear glanced around the room, eyeing those who were present as she proceeded to her seat. Focusing on the Council members, she saw all seven had arrived before her. Six of the Council; Org, Michello, Belmo, Leiji, Yuri, and Hogs all wore expressions of negativity that ranged from disapproval to contempt. Yajima seemed worried as he shifted his gaze back and forth from the projection to the reactions of his fellow members. The chairman, Crawford Seam, sat idly as the battle continued, his mood neutral and his hand stroking his large beard while he pondered the situation. She finished on Seigrain, who had not looked away from the projection since she arrived. He sat back in his chair, his eyes fixated on the screening. He didn't even so much as blink as Ultear took her seat next to him.

Across the room, past the projection, Ultear spotted four figures standing in a line. Her eyes widened as she finally recognized who they were. It had surprised her beyond belief as it was the first time the four had ever appeared in a Council meeting through her entire time on said Council. And if they were here, then the situation must have been much more serious then she was lead to believe.

The Gods of Ishgar had finally graced the Magic Council with their presence.

But from she could see, not all of them were in attendance. At least not the four that were legitimately of the top ranked Wizard Saints. She knew this as she saw Warrod Sequen. She remembered him as he had recently become a confidant of the Council, relinquishing his title as a Saint in the process.

Warrod's physical-features were rather odd, but that was due to his magic mixing with his advanced age. His head resembled a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair was like a leafy treetop. His skin looked almost like it was made of bark, making him look like a walking, talking tree. His clothing consisted of a high-collared kimono tied with a belt, loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots.

Next to him stood a very short old man who sported a long, dark green beard. His attire was that of a dark-colored shirt, a light-colored vest with large buttons and stripes towards the bottom of it, dark slacks decorated with diamond patterns, a rather large hat with a brown rim, and topped off with a pair of glasses. Ultear was not sure what his name was as she did not recognize him. But she could only deduce he was a Saint due to the enormous magical pressure his presence exerted.

Next was another older gentleman that took Ultear a moment to verify, but she remembered him from somewhere. Dracolus Hyperion stood prominently with clean-cut, black hair, a well-groomed mustache, and a tattoo on his forehead that looked reminiscent of a cross. He wore a button-up dress shirt, a lightly decorated vest, dark-colored slacks, and a black bowtie. The entirety of it was covered with a black cape that sported light-colored crosses towards the mid-line. His stance was calm and calculated with his hands behind his back and his eyes glued to the projection.

The last of the four was someone the raven-haired mage recognized almost instantly. She knew his appearance in the meeting was obvious the moment she spotted his entourage right outside the chamber. Ryder Gryffon stood next to Hyperion in a rather bold posture. His hair, brown and short, matched his goatee. His attire had taken a change as he had done away with his Wizard Saint robe as he donned a more casual style. It consisted of a white button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, encased in a dark blue vest that was buttoned up, a dark blue tie tucked neatly in the vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Strapped to his vest was a medallion that represented the Wizard Saints. He watched the battle with a glowering expression and his arms folded over his chest.

Ultear could only assume he had passed his test that would give him rank within the four. However, she was curious as to why the First, God Serena, was not present. She had seen the man before, as he was labeled the most powerful Mage on the continent, the Council would require constant reports on the Saints from him directly. Remembering a few times, he had attended gatherings, he was head over heels for the theatrical, which annoyed most members. So, it was extremely unusual for the other Gods to be here without him. Though, she was not given the time to ponder as one of the Council members the ever-lingering silence.

"This has gotten out of hand!" The small Michello roared as he slammed his fist against the long desk.

"I concur, both guilds have over stepped their boundaries." Agreed Belmo.

"This is despicable," Org grumbled. "Phantom was not even authorized a Jupiter, it is curious as to how they appropriated it and why they believed they needed such a weapon."

"That's not even mentioning their illegal use of the Abyss Break spell! Has Jose gone completely mad?! First decimating his own branch, and now nearly destroying Magnolia all for a ridiculous war!" Hoggs brought up in a huff.

"And an **ILLEGAL **war at that!" Yuri inputted. "Makarov must be just as mad for starting this skirmish in Oaktown!"

"We can't rush to quickly to judgement," pleaded Yajima. "The reasons might be more complicated than we are lead to believe."

"Laws are not made to be broken, Yajima!" Michello snapped.

"I never said that."

"Well we put them in place for fairness for all guilds. If a guild just happens to have a 'good' reason to start a war, then others will follow in their footsteps."

"I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions so rashly…"

"We have been scolding Fairy Tail for quite some time. Judging actions that we expect they will take does not fault us." Leiji brought up. "That being said, Phantom is not much better. Tensions between them and the Council has been just as thick as with Fairy Tail. And with their growing hatred of each other, it was only a matter of time before it came to this."

As the rest of the Council continued to bicker, Ultear looked to Seigrain. When topics were brought up on Fairy Tail in meetings, she knew the blue-haired Mage would encourage her to chime in on the guild's defense. However, something about how Seigrain studied the projection told her that she wait for his own judgement.

"My lord?" She whispered just loud enough for only him to hear. Suddenly, Seigrain's hand rose slightly as he pointed one finger up, signaling her to be patient.

"Just wait," he mumbled. "This may work for us."

Ultear's eyes narrowed her eyes. What did he mean by that? His eyes shifted to meet hers before he gave a slight nudge of his head, telling her to look across the room. When she did, she noticed that Ryder's gaze was no longer directed to the projection. Instead he looked to be watching the two intently. She recalled how he practically demanded Seigrain to remain loyal to the Council, as the Mage found his fellow Saint's actions to be malicious.

Now the raven-haired was vastly intrigued. What exactly did Seigrain have planned to dash Ryder's suspicions?

"We cannot allow this to continue!" Org declared. "We must dispatch our forces!"

"And what good will that do?" Hoggs rebutted. "By the time they arrive the damage will already be done."

"We must do som-!"

"Enough."

They all were cut short as Crawford finally spoke up the first time since the meeting started. All attention in the room turning to him as a silence engulfed the chamber.

"From what is being seen, and the judgements we are leading to, it is safe to say that both guilds are currently at fault. But we must focus on what is important. The people of Magnolia are still evacuating. As the Abyss Break Phantom Lord was using has been disrupted and the Jupiter lay dismantled it would seem the fighting is not quite as intense." He addressed calmly before his eyes narrowed. "However, reports suggest that Makarov is now on the move toward Magnolia. If he were to battle with Jose in the heart of the city..." He sighed. "Well… I don't think I need to remind any of you of the damage that a single Wizard Saint is capable of." Which caused some of the members to tense and grimace.

"If I may, chairman…" Everyone then turned their attention to Warrod as he stepped forward. "I've known Makarov since he was born. His father was a good friend of mine. I know for a fact that Makarov will veer the fighting to keep anyone from getting hurt. It is in his nature to keep others safe."

This did not say the chairman, however. "You'll forgive me if I do not take your word for it, Warrod. For it was Makarov that launched his campaign against Jose in Oaktown. Not only did he put his guild members in danger in an unauthorized assault, but he also risked the safety of Oaktown's citizens because he could not contain his anger. How do you think that looks to us?"

"But, Chairman…"

As Warrod continued to plead on behalf of Fairy Tail, Ryder and Dracolus felt a shift in magic. Turning their glances to the side, they were met with Jax, who had appeared beside them, clutching a small lacrima orb.

"What is it?" Ryder quietly questioned as not to disrupt Warrod's discussion with the Chairman. Jax wore a smirk as he activated the lacrima.

"Just something I thought you both would like to see."

The report then flashed in front of Ryder, who quickly skimmed over it. After a moment, his eyes slightly widened. After he finished, he had it passed over to Hyperion, who read it just as quickly as Ryder. With a sigh, he looked to Jax.

"And this has been confirmed?" asked the vampiric mage.

To which the eye-patched Mage nodded. "Report came from three separate scouts. The Intel is good."

The two Saints then looked to each other, as if silently debilitating the facts they had just received. After a second, Hyperion gave Ryder a nod of approval.

"—and that's why we must be more considerate on our options. Because—"Warrod had continued to rant until he was cut short as Ryder stepped forward.

"I hope you will forgive me for interrupting you, Warrod. But I have just received news that the Council must be informed of immediately."

Warrod in turn was slightly shocked at the interjection, but after looking over Ryder's stern expression, he believed it was best to concede for now.

"O-of course…" He trailed off as he took a step back.

Ryder then stepped forward to a contraption that had been projecting the footage for all to see. After coming to a halt, he inserted the lacrima Jax had given to him into a small slot in the machine.

Within seconds, all members of the Council had a small projection of the report he had just read appearing in front of them.

"As you can see, there is now a new development taking place. One that demands just as much attention."

The members read through the report they had been shown, and many of them did not seem pleased by it in the least. If anything, it frightened them further of the situation.

"T-this can't be!"

"He shouldn't even be alive! Jose's trap should a have ripped him to shreds!"

"This does not bode well."

Most of the members spouted in worry. Crawford took a deep breath and sighed before looking down to Ryder. "Have these reports been confirmed?"

To which the Saint nodded in kind. "It seems, Natsu Dragneel has survived the ordeal in Oaktown. And is moving quickly, and aggressively toward Magnolia."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"**BLUMENBLATT!**"

Erza charged her opponent, Jose Porla. Her requip magic summoning dozens of swords into existence awaiting her command. Launching herself forward, she readied the blades in her hands. Jose just stood with a smirk, waiting for Titania to strike at him. As she dashed into his proximity, she swiped her swords in quick succession, flying past him in a blur. Her elevated blades quickly followed their objective as they shot at Jose's current position. Upon impact, the room was shaken in a thundering shockwave as the swords' fierceness pierced their targeted area, throwing chunks of rubble around the room.

As the attack ceased, Erza glanced over her shoulder, knowing for certain that was not nearly the end of it. She was battling a Wizard Saint after all. As the dust cleared, she could have not regretted more right on her assumption as the Phantom Guildmaster stood unharmed. It would have seemed like nothing had occurred, had the floor surrounding not been reduced to a shallow crater.

"Ahem," Jose cleared his throat before he dusted off his shoulder. "Now look what you've done… You've dusted up my uniform." He stated disgruntled.

"Tch!" Erza scoffed before her form glowed with her requip magic.

She appeared in her flight armor this time, but instead of wielding her dual swords, she held her Purgatory club. Charging at the Guildmaster, she went for the front as Jose stood, lightly chuckling at her actions. As she reached his proximity, she made it seem she was going to hit him bluntly from the front, only to use the speed of her armor to roundabout him in an instant. Appearing to his back, she took a heavy swing. But was surprised when Jose brought up his hand. As the club made contact, her eyes shot wide as his arm easily blocked the weapon. She was shocked further when he grabbed the edge of the club and pulled her harshly, quickly throwing her a few meters across the hall. Coming to a landing, she reset her form in the air so she could balance upon hitting to the ground. However, she continued to skid across the rock as the force he threw her with was much more intense then she first considered. She took a moment to take a breath as sweat started to form on her forehead.

"You are in rather healthy shape after taking the Jupiter head on, my dear." Jose said with mocking tone.

"My comrades are out there fighting! Their determination fuels my will to fight!" She declared before she called on her requip once again.

The light dissipating, Erza stood in her Morning Star Armor, she readied her two blades, once again taking a battle stance.

"What do you have next for me, my dear?" Jose taunted, his arms folded over his chest.

The red-head responded by slashing her blades in his direction, with each generating energy blasts that flew at Jose. They were stopped short, however, as Jose's shade magic flared, blocking the blasts like a shield. The balls of energy exploded upon contact, tearing up the room even further. Jose, however continued to stand unscathed as he produced a slightly annoyed expression. "Now, this won't do… You're ruining the decorum." He grumbled as he looked back to Erza. But, she was no longer where she stood. Before he even got a chance to look around, he heard metal clang together from behind him.

"**PHOTON SLICER!**" He heard her shout. Within seconds, the Guildmaster was engulfed in a stream of magical energy that tore through the hall. Nothing seemed to slow it down, as it destroyed the ground it grazed and effortlessly burrowed through the wall. Pushing through more rooms, Phantom mages were thrown about, or scuttled away in panic as the beam kept on tearing through the fortress. Finally coming to an outer wall, the blast burst through the exterior and flew off in the distance. This even seemed to catch the attention of the Fairy Tail mages as some of them turned and gaped in awe.

"What the hell's going on in there!"

"That's some intense magic!"

"Erza…" Cana muttered as she recognized the attack. She could only hope her friends were faring well in the fortress.

Back in the hall, which was nearly, completely just rubble at this point, the blast started to fade. In turn it revealed Jose, standing as he was before, without a scratch. This time he wore a smirk.

"Now we're getting somewhere, my dear Titania."

He then felt a shift of magic to his side. He turned his gaze just fast enough to see Erza emerge from the glow of her requip, now immersed in her Giant Armor. Throwing up her arm, she glared harshly at Jose, preparing for her next strike.

"Oh," he hummed, before her large, gauntleted fist came crashing down on him. The effect was intense, as the strength that the armor granted her forced a tremor through the entire base. Burrowing a hole below them, leading down into, what was, the main entrance corridor. However, the effects of their battle had caused many of the supports to crumble, the staircase all but obliterated with a cracked form of the Phantom sigil sat at its base, and the décor rendered to tatters.

As the rubble finally settled, Erza had fallen to room, still endowed in her Giant Armor, near a rather large set of doors that led to right outside the structure. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she contemplated her situation.

'_Damn… Nothing seems to be affecting him. But he is keeping on the defensive, which must mean he is solely focused on keeping himself secure.' _Using her requip magic, she then switched to her Blackwing Armor. '_I just need to wear him down. Get him to attack me so I get a chance to hit him when he's vulnerable.'_ She surmised. Looking among the room, she found most of it to be shrouded with clouds of dust obstructing her visibility of much of the surroundings. With a slash of her large sword, the force of the swing pierced through the dust and dispersed it all, giving the entire room a clear view. As Erza searched for her opponent, she was only met with a room mainly filled with rubble and rocks.

"I'll be honest with you, my dear." Erza's head shot up toward the broken staircase. Jose was near the bottom of the steps, sitting on a rock while leaning on his arm that he propped on the stairwell's railing. "Though you have kept me entertained thus far, I do believe it was about time I started taking this a bit more seriously." He declared with a dull expression.

Erza returned his comment with a sneer. "Do you believe this to be a game?!" She demanded.

The Phantom Guildmaster shot her a look that made him seem bored with her question. "Should I not?" He asked before rising to his feet. "As a game implies that the players are to be having fun." He explained as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you getting at?!" Erza barked, getting a cold suspicion of what he was leading up to.

"I'm saying, this is quite similar to a game." He then started to walk toward the requip Mage, which made her tense the grip on her blade and her scowl to harden. But she was more off put by the fact that Jose's form built up his shade magic into a heavy purple aura. Wisps of the dark magic poured around the corridor, seeping through cracks and lingering around columns as the aura Jose accumulated began to overflow.

'_T-this magic… It's suffocating!' _Erza thought as the magic heavily uneased her. But, she resolved to stand her ground as her blade continued to point at the approaching Guildmaster.

Jose came to a halt just a few mere feet from Erza. His magic continuously seeping from his figure.

"However…" Jose's face lit up with the largest, most malicious grin that he could muster. His sclera's taking on a sickly black shade as his entire being seemed to ooze of nefarious intent. "This has been much more fun than any game I have ever played!" He declared with glee, which disgusted Erza to her core. "Finally able to destroy Fairy Tail! A miserable example of a guild! A chance to show the world that Phantom Lord is supreme! That we stand above as the strongest guild in Fiore, and be freed of the assumption that Fairy Tail is a match for us." He looked her dead in her small brown pupils. "How could I not be having fun?!"

Erza's anger rose at every word that came out of her opponent's mouth. "So, this entire war, the casualties, all because you had a grudge?!" She bellowed back at him, not allowing herself to be intimidated by his heavy magical pressure.

"Not at all." His excited flare, died down a bit as his expression lightened. "This all started because of that Heartfilia girl you are so intent on protecting. If you would have just handed her over in the first place."

The requip mage grit her teeth. "Because Lucy is not yours to take!"

"Oh," Jose's eyebrow rose. "So, you plan to hold onto her and her fortune?"

"Her wealth does not concern us! Who she was before doesn't matter! Why you want her doesn't factor either!" Erza barked the Guildmaster.

Said Guildmaster's expression then turned sour at her response. "Then what? What is she to you fools?!" His dark magic mixing in the air, making the atmosphere much more thick.

"She is our comrade!" Erza prepared her stance, as she felt ready to strike Jose, no matter how much more powerful his magic was compared to hers. "She is our friend! She is ours to cherish, ours to care for! We have her laughs, her tears, and her smile. That is what makes Fairy Tail much more than Phantom will ever be!" This certain statement landed on the shade mage as his expression crashed into that of pure hate. "We take everyone, no matter race, origin, belief, or personality and we make them part of our family! We grow together! Fighting for each other rather than ourselves! That is what makes us strong! That is the Fairy Tail that will defeat you!"

Suddenly, the room exploded as Jose's rage seemed impossible for him to contain. His dark magic seeping to every inch of the room, combing it in a grotesque darkness. Jose stood in the center of the intense point to which the magic protruded from. His face holding a hard look of contempt as veins sprouted on his foreheads. His outlandish black and green eyes landing on Titania, who was being weighed down by the enormous pressure he filled the room with.

"Is that so?" He spoke in a low, menacing tone. "You still believe Fairy Tail's power to be superior to mine?" His shades linger in the shadows below their feet. "Then allow me to show you, just how much damage I can inflict." Suddenly, the shades shot to a central point, which was right underneath Erza's feet. Before she could react, they shot up from the ground and clinged onto her form. Ghastly purple apparitions rose from the shadows and encompassed her figure, before lifting her off the ground and binding her body so she would not be able to move. Erza struggled before the ghostly bindings as she tried to break free. But she felt a harsh pain in her body as the shades seemed to flare up.

"AAAAGH!" She screamed in agony.

"It hurts, does it?" Jose asked crudely. Erza opened one eye as she was reeling down from the pain and looked below, only to be met with Jose's sadistic face as he had one hand held up to keep her bound. "Let me ask you something, while you've got the time." He said with a light chuckle. "Aren't you curious as to why I allowed Makarov to live through Oaktown?" He inquired. But Erza remained silent, giving him a pained glare. "I wanted to see him suffer. I wanted him to writhe in despair as he would see what I did to his guild. To his, 'family', as you put it. Let him watch as his children died in agony as they were no match to Phantom, to me." He told her before tightening his grip, which inflicted another wave of pain on the scarlet haired knight.

"AAAAAAGH!" Erza roared.

"Now there is something I want you to watch." He declared as Erza's eyes looked toward him. Using his other hand. Jose summoned a ball of shades that quickly shot in a piercing wave toward the wall, destroying it entirely. All that was left was a whole leading to the exterior of the guild fortress. Across the way, you could see the cliffside where the Fairy Tail guildhall sat. The metal poles still protruding from its core. The mages near the hall fought off Jose's shades valiantly as they held their ground the best they could.

"Take note, the state of your guild. Trashed and on the verge of collapsing. Quite an improvement if you ask me." He told her with a chuckle, to which Erza responded with a grimaced glare. "But this just won't do. I believe it could be brought up to an even greater standard." He said menacingly, which uneased the scarlet mage. His gaze then shifted to her own. "Shall I show you? Shall I instill you with true despair?"

This gave Erza a sinking feeling in her chest as she watched him raise his other hand, pointing straight toward the opening.

* * *

Outside, the Fairy Tail wizards continued to fight off the shades. Thinking they were getting the upper hand, they were all shocked when the ghostly figures all simultaneously came to a halt.

"Wha...?"

"Why did they stop?"

Some of the members barked in worry. Suddenly, the hundreds of shades started moving again. However, they were not going for the mages any longer, as they all converged on a single position. Landing in front of the guildhall, the shades crashed into one another, building up their mass as dozens forced themselves into the blob. The guild members could only watch in horror as the shades kept growing and growing until its size rivaled that of their guildhall. As the last shade entered the blob, a pair of red eyes, reminiscent of those of the smaller shades, glowed into existence.

"What's going on?!"

"What is that thing?! What is it doing?!"

The mages started to grow frantic as the blob started to rumble a bit before multiple strands of darkness shot out of its body that soon formed into large fists.

Being the first to recognize the gravity of their situation, she yelled out to her guildmates.

"It's attacking the guildhall! Take it down! Quickly!" She screamed in a hurried plead.

Before any of them could act, the giant blob slammed one of its fists into the guild, easily breaking through the chunks of wood and destroying an entire upper section of the hall. Another landed to the side of the building, bulldozing the wooden supports like they were nothing, forcing rubble to fly everywhere.

The mages then acted as they watched her home being assaulted before their very eyes. Throwing their magic at it, as devastating as it would have been to any regular foe, it amounted to nothing as the only damage it seemed to do to the giant ghostly creature was make small dents in its body. However, those would quickly disappear as its exterior shifted and just replaced the missing sections just as quickly as they were removed.

"Damn it!" Ur shouted as she tried to summon up as much of her magic as she could. However, she was still not back to full strength after her revival, and it did not help that she used a large amount of her reserves to the defend the guild from the shades when they were attacking them in their small forms. So, what power she had left was not having any major impact on the blob as it continued to pelt the guildhall with its many fists.

"Stop!"

"That's our home!"

They all shouted at the behemoth, as futile as it was. But amongst all the ones present, a certain brunette seemed to be taking it the hardest as tears were swelling at the edges of her eyes. She did her best to damage the monster with her magic, but just like everyone else's, it really had no effect.

"Please..." She pleaded her voice almost breaking. "Don't..." She muttered.

She could only sit and watch as this monster destroyed the home she grew up in. Memories of all the past experiences that she had growing up as a guild member surfaced. From when she joined, to when she met with all the unique people of Fairy Tail. To when she met her father.

* * *

'_So, this is Fairy Tail._'

A small, child version of Cana stood before the tall guild building of Fairy Tail. In her hand, she held a leash to a small pup. Her eyes looking up in awe at the grand sight that was the guildhall. She could not help but be intimidated by what she might be met with if she were to enter.

After her mother had tragically passed away, she left her a letter and instructions on where she would be able to find her missing father. She had never met the man and did not know what to expect when the instructions her mother left her directed her to the Fairy Tail guild.

She proceeded to stand and stare at the guild doors. Unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Hey there."

Cana jumped as she heard a voice suddenly from the side. Turning she was met with the sight of a very large man in a cloak, a long duffel bag thrown over his shoulder, and slicked back reddish hair. His face was lit up with a warming smile as he looked down at the small girl. She was most shocked by the fact that she did not hear him approach sooner.

Kneeling, he came eye level to the small Cana, who had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks, showing her to be nervous.

"What are you up to, little one?" He asked the shy girl.

It took a moment for Cana to think about her answer as she was still nervous talking to a stranger. "I-I was l-looking for Fairy Tail."

"Oh?" He hummed as he looked to the guild and then back to her. "Are you looking to join, little lady?" He asked.

Cana was however caught off guard by the question. "I... uh," She trailed off.

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

"C-Cana..." She stated shyly.

"Oh, that's a pretty name. Nice to meet you Cana." He told her before reaching his hand forward in front of Cana. To which she studied before putting her small hand into his for a small shake.

"I'm Gildarts."

Suddenly the girl's heart sank. Gildarts, that was the name of the man her mother's letter told her to find. The name of her father.

"I-I... I... Uh," she couldn't get a word out as she became a bubbling mess. Her father was right in front of her, all she had to do was say she was his daughter. That was it.

"Gildarts."

The two then turned their hands as a small man in jester outfit seemed to had just exited the guild.

"Are you going?" He asked.

Gildarts then jumped as if he remembered something important. "Oh Damn! Yeah, I better get going."

Cana then started to panic at hearing his words. She had just met him, and now he was leaving already?

"B-But..."

Gildarts then bent down, and rested his hand on the small brunette's head, ruffling her hair in the process.

"I'll see you, Cana. I hope you end up sticking around. Fairy Tail may not be the classiest joint, but it's fun nonetheless." He told her before standing up and making his way past her, heading down the road.

Cana could watch his descending figure as he walked away.

* * *

The brunette's mind raced with more and more of the great times she had in the hall, times she regretted, and times she was extremely happy to be among the guild and have so many friends. But all those memories seemed to fracture with the hall as the beast was on the verge of demolishing the building, and none could stop it.

Back in the fortress, Jose watched his work unfold with an evil smirk. However, Erza watched in horror as place which she spent time with the people she loved, was being reduced to rubble.

"No..." She muttered in anguish, as tears almost broke through her eye. Watching the beast bash the hall one last time, the foundation started to crumble inwardly. And with one last snap of the wooden supports, the entire Fairy Tail guildhall came crashing down. Erza was frantic as she witnessed it fall.

"No!" She turned her sights back to Jose. "Damn you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" She screamed as she fought aggressively against the binding.

"Yes, that's it. Scream, let your pain be known to the world, child of Makarov. How does it feel? Watching your childhood home meet its end? It must be devastating." He stated as Erza tried to kill him with her lethal glare.

"Oh, how it infuriates me to no end how such a fool could have such powerful mages. You, Salamander, and Gildarts Clive. Such strength was wasted on such an imbecile." He sneered in annoyance, heavily clenching his other fist.

"Ridiculous!" Erza barked at him. "So, you started this war out of jealousy! Your less than de-AAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"

As soon as she finished her insult, Jose intensified the pain she was receiving tenfold.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But we will have no more of that." He told her coldly. "Now just sit back, and fall into despair."

Erza's eye slightly opened as the pain was fresh on her before she went into thought.

_'I can't do anything! Damn it!' _She noted as she continued to strain against her binding. But only found it to be futile as Jose's grip on her was to strong, and every time she would show a sense of struggling, Jose flared up his magic and inflicted more pain, making her wale in agony.

_'Is this how it ends? Here, felled by this despicable monster?'_ She thought as she continued to eye the sadistically grinning Jose. '_No, I won't allow him the satisfaction._' With what power she had left, she used her requip magic to summon a sword that floated behind her back. It sat very close to the back of her neck, idly waiting for her command. She then closed her eyes. '_I did not expect this to turn out like this. But when do we ever have any say in our own fates? I'll die knowing that I did not hold my guildmates back. And Master will deal with Jose and save them all.'_ A tear then strayed down her cheek. '_I only wish... I got to see his face one more time. To see his smile. To feel his warmth. I miss it so much.'_

_"_I think it is about time we wrap this up, my dear Titania. After all, I have the rest of your guild to choke the life out of." Jose stated as his hand, which held up Erza, clenched, shooting a final wave of torture through the scarlet-haired knight's being. However, the pain did not seem to bother her as she continued to sit back with her eyes closed.

"Natsu..." She muttered before she willed her sword to pierce her body.

Then, nothing but a white light engulfed the entire room.

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

* * *

"Damn it. Natsu!"

Located in a forest in the southern reaches of Fiore, a small camp was set up. There the Crash mage Gildarts sat as he had been sifting through his large sack. He looked incredibly infuriated as he held a magazine over his face which was now soaking wet.

"Yeah, what's up?" A certain pink-haired Dragonslayer answered as he stood shirtless in a small stream. Happy was also next to him, however he hovered over the water while hold a spike that was almost as long as he was. He continued to watch the water carefully, even though Natsu had turned his attention elsewhere.

"Get over here!" Gildarts demanded.

Happy's expression then brightened as he spotted a mackerel swimming toward them. He readied his spike as it came closer, all while licking his lips.

"Alright, alright, just relax." Natsu said as he started to move through the stream back to the camp, his steps disturbing the water heavily.

In that moment, Happy jutted down his spike, only for a small wave to obscure his view of the precious fish. When his stake landed in the water, he quickly pulled it up, only to see that he had missed the fish entirely. This caused him to pout as pseudo tears vastly ran down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he approached his mentor, who was now rummaging through his bag. A second later, he propped back up as he pulled a wet fish out of it. Turning he showed it off to the Dragonslayer.

"This. This is what's wrong." He said exasperatly as he dropped the fish, letting it plop on the ground.

"Looks fine to me." Natsu deadpanned as he studied the fish, causing Gildarts' veins to pop on his head in annoyance.

"I meant, what the hell is it doing in my bag?!" He shouted.

"Me and Happy thought you would be hungry." Natsu told him.

"Aye!" The blue cat jumped in as he came out from his saddened stupor and joined the two.

"Then why didn't you cook it?!"

"We wanted to finish fishing, we thought you would get to it." Natsu stated.

"So, you put," he picked the fish back up. "This soaking mackerel in my bag, where I keep all my important belongings, cause you guys didn't feel like cooking it?!"

The trio stood in silence for a moment.

"Well," Gildarts huffed in annoyance.

"Technically, it's a bass." As soon as the pink-haired mage finished, a metal fist impacted his face, sending him shooting past the stream, and into the foliage where he crashed through a numerous number of trees. Coming into contact with a large boulder, Natsu was halted as he cratered into the stone. His face completely dazed from the pain of the punch he was just dealt.

"Frigging dumbass." Gildarts muttered as he turned back to his sack to see what else was soaked.

Later that night, the three sat surrounded by a bonfire that Natsu started to keep the group warm. All three laid on their respective bedrolls after having eaten all the fish Natsu and Happy had picked out of the stream throughout the day. Even after recovering from the punch, Natsu had nonchalantly asked Gildarts if he was going to eat the fish they left for him, to which the Crash mage told him to knock himself out if he wanted it. Currently Natsu was eating the the burnt bass. Happy laid fast asleep having had his fill for the day. Gildarts on the other hand was going through a magazine that had managed not to get soaked by the fish left in his pack. However, he seemed depressed, as the contents of appealing woman in frilly clothing did suit to his standards.

"Aww, this sucks!" He shouted as he sat up and threw the magazine to the side before eyeing the Dragonslayer. "This shit is your fault anyhow. Your damn fish ruined my favorite articles." To which Natsu stopped munching and looked to the Crash mage. "Consider your share mine from our next side job."

That got Natsu's attention as he quickly sat up and dropped the fish he was gnawing on. "W-What?! Why?!"

"You think those things were cheap? They cost a pretty penny! And for good reason!" Gildarts grumbled as he missed seeing explicit pictures that only the ruined mags had contained.

Natsu just sat back cross legged, his arms folded and a chiby expression appearing on his face. "They're just stupid pictures. We see girls all the time."

Gildarts was about to berate him again when he stopped. Something about what Natsu said seemed to bother him, and not in the way it expected to.

"Natsu... How exactly do you see women?" Gildarts asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Natsu barked.

"Just answer the damn question?!" Gildarts retorted in annoyance.

Natsu reeled back, not wanting to anger the Crash mage further. "How else would you see them? They're just people, with longer hair and are confusing as hell." He grumbled as he remembered all the girls from the guild. "Some are nice, like Lisanna. And some are really scary, like Erza and Mira. Then some are just weird, like Cana."

Gildarts couldn't help but chuckle a bit of his descriptions of some of the young girls at the guild. "Yeah, some are like that. But that's not what I meant." The Crash mage stated as he cleared his throat.

"Natsu, what I mean is... have you ever felt like you liked a girl?" He asked.

"Well, duh," the pink-haired mage deadpanned. "You got the girls at the guild. We're all friends, so that means we like each other."

"No, Natsu. I meant, have you like-liked a girl before?"

The two then sat in silence for a bit as the Dragonslayer contemplated his mentor's words.

"Is this a pervert thing? Cause if it is, I don't get." Natsu deadpanned.

"MMM!" Gildarts groaned as he found this discussion increasingly annoying. '_Just be patient with him. Just do your best to shed off the stupidity._'

"Ok, Natsu. I'm going to try this in a way you might get." Gildarts explained.

"Ok..."

Clearing his throat, the Crash mage donned a solemn expression.

"Now Natsu, you like Lisanna, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you should, right? She's your friend."

"Yeah..."

"Have you ever felt... about being more than just a friend?"

Natsu took a second to think. "Well, yeah, we're more like a family after all."

"No, no, Natsu, don't lose me now." Gildarts waved his hands as he tried to redirect the topic.

"I'm confused..." Natsu said as Gildarts explanation continued to stump him.

Gildarts brought his hand up and pulled it through his hair exasperatly. "I know buddy, but just try to stay with me on this." Gildarts said with a sigh. "Ok, let me ask you, has Lisanna ever said or done anything you found weird."

Natsu believed this discussion to be baseless at this point, but continued to follow along nonetheless. Thinking back on his time with Lisanna, he thought back on anything that she said or did that was out of the ordinary.

"Well... I wouldn't say it was weird, but she's always treated me nicer than all the other girls in the guild. There was also this one time, after we found Happy, that she said we were like a family. Then she said one day we might be a family for real. Which was funny cause I already thought we were a family." He finished before scratching the back of his head.

Gildarts cracked a smile as he believed he was finally getting somewhere.

"Alright, that's what I'm getting at Natsu." Gildarts stated, bringing Natsu's attention back to him. "Now it seems pretty evident that Lisanna was attracted to you."

"She was what?" Natsu asked as he narrowed his eye in confusion.

"Attracted, Natsu. She found you attractive."

"What the heck does that mean."

"It means, that she, maybe wanted to be more than a friend. She wanted you two to fall in love one day."

"Fall in... love?" Natsu asked as he tilted his head. His response caused Gildarts raise an eyebrow.

"Natsu... do you not know what love is?" Gildarts asked.

"Of course I know what love is!" Natsu shouted as he nearly jumped to his feet. "After all, I love food and fighting!"

Gildarts let out a sigh. "Natsu, that's not what I'm talking about..."

"What else would love be?" The pink-haired mage grumbled.

Gildarts shifted his sitting as he crossed his legs under his cloak and sat, as he believed that this might go on longer than he expected.

"Natsu I'm going to need you to listen me carefully now, alright?"

"Ok..."

"Right, well, to start, there are to two different types of love." Gildarts explained as Natsu sat patiently. "The first type is one you show to your friends and family, like everyone at the guild. Love for a friend or family member. This one is pretty common for someone your age. Which is good, it shows you care deeply about those around you. You also love Igneel because he raised you like his son. You love your friends at the guild because they have always been there for you."

Natsu shifted back in forth a bit. "Eh, everyone but Gray. He's an idiot."

Gildarts let out a small chuckle. "Course, course." He said before returning to his serious expression. "Now the second type of love is... a bit more complicated than the first."

This caused Natsu to huff in annoyance. He didn't like when things were complicated, it just made it all that much harder to understand. Gildarts took note of his reaction as he tried to think of the simplest of ways to explain what he had to say.

"Love for most people is more than just a friendly feeling they have for another person. When someone else loves another person, they want something more from that person. They want a more of a commitment than just friendship, than just being a family member. You keeping up so far?"

Natsu had narrowed his eyes as he was doing his best to comprehend what the Crash mage was telling him. "I guess..."

"Right, well when two people fall in love, they tend to spend more time together than with anyone else. They constantly consider the feelings of that other person, and no matter what, will always stick by their side."

"So, what does that make it different than the... other type of love?" Natsu asked, seeming like he struggled as to how to phrase the question.

"Well...Hehe..." Gildarts started to lightly scratch his cheek as he tried to find a way to explain what he needed to so the thick-headed Dragonslayer. "This kind of love is a bit more intimate."

"Intimate? What is that?"

Gildarts sighed, combing his hair back with his hand. '_Kami, this is getting nowhere._' The red-head thought as he almost thought about just giving up on the discussion entirely and just heading to sleep.

That was before his eyes strayed toward his large sack. Fixating on it, an idea popped in his head. However, he seemed to be heavily arguing with it internally at his own suggestion.

'_Should I use it? It might get through to him.'_

Standing to his feet, the Crash mage walked over to his bag. He then started to pat it down.

"Gildarts?" The Dragonslayer inquired as he tried to peer over and see what his mentor was doing.

After his hand came across a certain spot on the bag, Gildarts stopped. Pausing for a moment he took a deep breath, seemingly preparing himself for what he was about to do. With a pull, he ripped a part of the fabric outlining the bag. After doing so, it revealed a small pocket. Reaching in, Gildarts grasped something small in his hand.

Walking back over, he stood over the confused Dragonslayer who just stared back up at him in curiosity. Reaching his hand down, he attempted to hand something to Natsu. Raising up his hand, Natsu felt Gildarts dropped something small in his hand, before the Crash mage sat down in front of him.

"What this?" Natsu inquired as he looked into his hand. He was met with the sight of a small, golden circular object that would easily fit on a finger. "A ring?"

"Not just any ring." He looked back up to Gildarts, who once again had a sincere look on his face. "A wedding ring."

"Wedding... ring?

"You know what marriage is, right Natsu?"

"Well... I remember Lisanna saying something about it when we were little. And Gramps tried to tell me about it once, but I didn't get it."

"Natsu, marriage is something that's very important." He stated getting the pink-haired mage's attention. "So, I need you to understand and keep up as much as you can. Clear?"

"Sure."

"Now, marriage is a stepping stone when it comes to love. It means that the two who fall in love feel like they can't live life without each other. So, doing their best to seal that love, they get married. The wedding ring is what represents that marriage." Gildarts said, although it seemed to pain him a bit. "Now you don't have to be married to be in love. As long as the two people are happy and become near inseparable, then that is love."

"Oh," Natsu finally hummed, which let Gildarts sigh in relief as he believed he finally got his point across.

"Do you get it now, Natsu?"

"I think so..." He said as he glanced down at the ring, a thought cropping up in his head. "Then why do you have this Gildarts?"

He did not even notice the Crash mage's approach before said mage plucked the ring out of his hand and placed it in his pocket. Natsu noticed a saddened look on his face.

"Because I was once in love too Natsu." He told him.

"Once?"

"It would... be too complicated to explain it to you." He told him.

Natsu grumbled as if he just were insulted. Turning his head, he faced the other way.

"I'm plenty smart! I'd get it!"

Natsu heard Gildarts chuckle as the red-head returned to his bedroll before lying back down, his hands behind his back. "I'm sure you would."

The two then sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound being the crackles from the bonfire.

"Natsu..."

"Hm?"

"When you find that one person that you love, don't let them go. Stay by their side, no matter one happens. Tell them every day how you feel." He said as his hand rose, reaching for the sky, as if to grasp for something that wasn't there. "Cause if you don't," His hand clenched.

"They could slip away. And you couldn't do a thing to stop it."

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

"W-Who dares?!"

Erza opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know how or why, but she was not dead. She was also no longer in any pain. In fact, she felt a very warm and comforting presence. She looked down in shock, as her armor seemed to be repairing itself and her wounds were closing.

"You have spilt much blood Jose... the blood of my children."

Erza froze. '_That voice it couldn't be...'_

"Makarov..." Jose grumbled.

Indeed, Makarov Dreyar had finally appeared as he walked the dismantled hall, a large hole sitting behind him. His eyes solemn and stern as they laid fixated on Jose, who simply sneered in return.

"Master..." Erza trailed off in relief at the sight of her well Guildmaster. Her form then fell slowly to the floor as Makarov's magic healed the rest of her afflictions.

"Their blood, their tears, you shed it all from them." His golden aura exploded, quickly matching Jose's. "It will not continue!"

Jose snickered at his words. "Are you sure about that, Makarov, a confrontation between two Wizard Saints? Think of the catastrophe."

"Do not get me wrong, I am well aware of the effects of such battles. Even knowing, I would render the whole planet asunder for the sake of my children!" Makarov exclaimed. The two Guildmaster's eyeing each other intensely. Jose prepared himself as he felt the small man was ready to attack.

"However..." Jose's eye twitched at Makarov's abrupt interjection.

"I will not be fighting you, Jose." This caught the shock of both Jose and Erza. Jose surprised since he didn't take the chance to avenge the pain of his beloved children. Erza shocked as she thought he was about to let Jose get away with what he had done.

"M-Master..."

"What's wrong Makarov? No longer confident in your abilities as you used to be?" Jose mocked.

Makarov gave a light chuckle at his enemy's words. "Oh no, I would be able to dispatch of you if it were required." Jose's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "But I am not the opponent you should be worried about."

The other two present were dumbfounded by what he meant. Jose contemplated that Makarov was stating that he believed he brought a stronger ally with him. Erza confused as to who else her master was referring to.

"Master, what do you mean?"

Makarov turned his sights to Erza. As soon as he did a warm smile came to his face. "My children. You fought valiantly. Even in the face of despair, you displayed an astonishing sense of pride as members of Fairy Tail. You continued to fight, despite your spirits being dampened in the harshest of ways."

His gaze then returned to the Phantom Guildmaster. "You see Jose? This is what your guild lacks. You have it defined by the strength and reputation of its members, rather than their own integrity. Even as you tried to destroy their will to fight, they just continued to oppose you."

What are yo-!" Jose started, but was cut off by his enemy.

"However, of all my children, there is one who you affected the most." He stated as he let his aura die down. However, the room seemed to grow warmer, despite his magic fading back. "You attempted to destroy his body, try to snuff him out before he had his own chance to destroy you." The temperature in the room rising to the that of unbearable heights.

'_T-this heat... it can't be...'_ Erza pondered as she recognized where she had felt this warmth before. Her heart then started to strain for an answer as an idea had come to her mind as to the heat's origin.

"What's going on?!" Jose demanded as he started to sweat. "What is this, Makarov?!"

"He would not have cared that you tried to kill him. He simply would have let that go. But, you believed you needed to go further. Attacking the guild, harming the guild members and the ones he holds dear." Makarov declared as the heat seemed to come to a peak, with some tatters of fabric from banners and rugs catching flame. "But above everything else, you harmed the one thing he holds most dear. The pride he has as a member of Fairy Tail. The pride he had in promising to keep his family safe from harm. You dirtied it. And now that you have even destroyed the home he loved, I fear that I may not even be able to stop him from destroying you." He finished folding his arms, the hot temperature even causing him to sweat.

"What are you on about?! You old fool!" Jose spouted as the heat irritated him to no end. "Fine then! I will end this myself!"

His shade magic starting to quickly build up in his hand, Jose threw up his arm as a large sphere floated just inches from his flat palm.

"**DEAD WA-!**"

His spell was suddenly interrupted, as the wall to his left exploded, wildly throwing rubble everywhere and causing Jose's attack to dissipate.

"JOSE!"

The Phantom Guildmaster didn't even have a second to respond before something incredibly hard crashed against his cheek.

"AAAAGH!" He yelled in pain as he was sent to the other side of the room in an instant, impacting harshly against the opposing wall, creating a huge crater.

The pain from the attack was so incredibly intense as he fell back to the ground. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked up so he could get a good look at his attacker. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as the smoke cleared, revealing a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer, wearing nothing but his scarf and his white knee-length trousers which were slightly tattered. His expression hard and patronizing as he stared down the Guildmaster.

"YOU?! BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Jose cried in a brat-like manner.

"Natsu..."

The pink haired Dragonslayer turned as he heard his name. Erza knelt, still getting her bearings from when she was rescued from Makarov, her hand brought to her mouth and tears threatening to break through her real eye at the sight of her long absent partner.

Natsu's face then softened at the sight of her as he flashed her his signature grin. "Hey Erza. Sorry I worried you back there." He told her nonchalantly, as if he had not been presumed dead.

Erza's heart skipped a couple beats as she saw him smile. It was a sight she never believed she would see again. But here it was before her, making her tears force their way down her cheek as she was filled with utter happiness.

"You idiot... you big idiot..." She said to him in a soft manner as her face brightened with a smile.

"Just give me a bit longer, okay?" He told her. "Then we'll head back to the guild, together." He finished with a warming smile. To which the scarlet knight nodded.

"You brat..." Natsu's eyes then turned back to Jose as the shade mage started to stand from the ground. "You think after that little stunt, I'm going to-!"

He was cut short as his gut was pelted by Natsu's elbow in almost less than a second. Jose gurgled in pain as his mouth coughed out blood. His tense eyes falling on the Dragonslayer who was glaring up at him.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Natsu roared as he threw his arm up and grasped the hem of Jose's uniform. With a heft, he tossed the Phantom mage back across the room, forcing him to impact once again against the wall.

This time, despite the heavy amount of pain his body was feeling, Jose shot to his feet. With his eyes returning to the sickly shade of black, he prepared his magic, as his aura started to bulk up.

"You insignificant piece of trash! How dare you hit me!" He shouted. Raising his arm up like before, he summoned up his dark magic to produce the large purple sphere, his shades spiraling around it in a quick flurry. Jutting it forward he pressed his attack.

"**DEAD WAVE!**"

His magic shaped into a destructive wave which went rushing forward toward his pink-haired foe, splitting apart the ground as it passed, rubble flying in every direction. Natsu just stood in wait, as the wave flew at him. Embers started to build in his mouth as the room started to heat up once again.

"The only garbage I see here is you!" He retorted as streams of fire shot toward his mouth. With a sharp inhale, Natsu readied his attack.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!"

The scalding flames that sat in his mouth formed a torrent of flames that shot before him, streaming in a size much greater than his own. As the two colossal waves of magic met one another, the entire room exploded from the impact.

In fact, the entire fortress seemed to have taken the effect harshly as a large majority of it was blown away from the sheer power of the attacks. As they continued to rage, Jose's **Dead Wave** started to fade out much faster than expected as Natsu's flames engulfed it entirely.

Jose's eyes widened in shock as not only did he see one of his strongest attacks rendered useless, but Natsu's streaming fire did not stop, as it came dangerously close within his proximity. In a panic, he threw up his arms in hopes he could withstand the blow. However, he was proven terribly wrong as the blast heat him head on, forcing him off his feet and shoot towards the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared in pain as the concrete structure buckled upon his impact.

But even the wall could not withstand the immense force that the wave exerted. Jose was then forced through the wall, making it crumble to bits as the once powerful Guildmaster was rendered powerless from being pushed through the air by Natsu's breath attack.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Back on the cliff, the Fairy Tail mages were gathered near the fallen guildhall. The shades that had continuously attacked them had ceased and vanished, giving the Wizards some time to rest from their seemingly endless fight. However as most of them still were fine in the aftermath, they all felt a dread of defeat. For all they had done to veer their enemy away, it all seemed in vain as they could not protect their home.

"D-damn it!"

"Those Phantom bastards!"

"What do we do now?"

All the mages were dealing with the myriad of emotions running through each of them in their own way. Some in anger, blaming Phantom for everything that had happened. Others in grief, thinking they could have done more to protect Fairy Tail.

Cana sat at the edge of the rubble, she seemed to be sifting through the fallen chunks of wood searing for something. Coming to pause, she reached and grabbed a small brink of wood that seemed intact. Pulling it up, it was revealed to just be a small board that was branded with the Fairy Tail sigil. There had to have been dozens of these when the guild was still standing. However, she just was grateful to find one still intact.

"Cana…" The card Mage turned to look over her shoulder. She spotted Ur just a few feet from her, her expression was that of sympathy. "Are you alright?"

"Take a look around. Doesn't really seem like anyone's in good mood, are they?" She said. She didn't want to come off as snide, but she was just so angry. Not at the other members, but with herself as she felt powerless to stop the shades from destroying the only real home she hade ever known.

"I can see that." Ur replied. "But I can see that you're taking it very hard. Maybe the worse than anybody else here." The ice Mage then moved to Cana's side and sat down next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"You a shrink?" Cana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cause I would much rather have a drink."

Ur cracked a smile. "Well, that actually sounds pretty good right now, doesn't it?"

"Couldn't hurt."

The two sat in silence for a couple seconds. Cana then let out a sigh. "Just... seeing this." She motioned toward the rubble. "It's hard to watch when you grow up in it. It just sucks..." She finished, really wanting a bottle of booze in her hand at the moment.

"I understand." Ur muttered. "It's never easy seeing your home crash to the ground. But, what really matters..." Cana turned her gaze to the ice mage as Ur was lightly tapping her temple. "Is that we can still hold onto the memories. Of all the good times, and the bad. We remember them, whether we want to or not. Makes it seem like home was never gone."

"Hm," Cana hummed as she considered the older woman's words.

"Better than a drink, huh." Ur nudged, which forced a laugh from the brunette.

"Eh... Not really." She started before looking Ur in the eye. "But it's something. Thank you."

Ur nodded to her gratitude.

* * *

**BOOM**

* * *

The entirety of guild members turned her attention back to the nearly destroyed Phantom Lord fortress as they not only heard a large explosion, they could feel an immense shockwave shoot past the whole cliffside. What was seen was entire section of the guild being blown to bits. Some just assumed that it was just another blast from the same earlier.

"What was that?!"

"They're at it again?!"

"Is Erza still fighting?" Cana mumbled in curiosity.

"No," She then turned to Ur. "I may not have my full strength back. But I can still sense magic, and that is definitely not the same power being thrown like from earlier."

"Then who could be duking it out over there?" Cana asked, being annoyed for not knowing.

"I think I've got an idea, but you probably wouldn't believe me." The brunette eyed Ur questionably.

"What's that?!" Someone from the Fairy Tail crowd spouted.

Returning her sights to the mobile HQ, Cana was met with the sight of a reddish-orange stream of magic erupting from a section of the building.

"I-Is that fire?"

"There's no way any ordinary fire mage could do that!"

Cana felt a sinking feeling after contemplating her comrades' comments. '_Strong fire magic... No, it couldn't be...'_

She was brought out of her stupor as the torrent of flames was approaching them overhead. All present were forced into a sweat as the immense heat that the fireball exerted as it came closer started to affect them.

Within seconds, the blast was flying past above them, heading straight into Magnolia.

"AAAAAAGH!"

Most of them then heard a loud, pained voice screaming in what seemed like agony as the flames past them.

"Is someone in that?"

"Who's screamin'!"

"It's so hot!"

After the fireball completely passed them, and the streams following it died down, Cana turned back and eyed the enemy guild, the origin of the attack.

'_What is going on?'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Back in the fortress, Gray, Mirajane and Elfman were trying to find a way back to the cliff where their guild was. They had however stopped in a corridor with one of its walls broken away, giving a view of their own guildhall. They had been watching what had transpired from there. From feeling Erza's assault against Jose shake the guild, to Jose's shades merging together to destroy the guild. Mirajane had nearly broken down from seeing the once great Fairy Tail guildhall fall to the ground, and her not being able to do anything about it. Elfman had his best to comfort, despite him feeling the same pain as well. Gray was filled with rage at seeing what Phantom Lord had done to his home, and hoped that Ur, as well as the rest of the guild were alright. They were knocked out of their mourning as the guild rumbled again, though more so than when they thought Erza was fighting the enemy Guildmaster. However, when they saw the surge of flames protrude far below their current position in the humanoid-shaped building, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that fire?!" Elfman asked out loud.

"D-do you think...?" Mira started to question, but quickly trailed off as she brought her hand to her chest. Her entire being was waiting in anticipation as her heart started to beat faster in excitement.

"It couldn't be..." Gray inputted as he himself was in shock at the thought of who could have dealt out such an attack.

But his doubts were quickly dashed, for as soon as the last of the flames dissipated from inside the fortress, a small human-like figure shot through the air, following the magic torrent, as it was coated in flames.

A small gasp was let out from the white-haired barmaid, before she brought a hand up to quickly cover it. "Natsu..."

"N-no way..." Elfman muttered in surprise.

However, Gray was the only one to not be shocked by this sudden development. Instead, the ice mage cracked a smirk at the sight of the flying figure.

"'Bout time that asshole showed up."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

After Natsu blew Jose away with his attack, he quickly followed his enemy in succession to continue their battle. The only ones left in the hall, which could barely be called a room as the blows exchanged moments before had torn it completely asunder, were Makarov and Erza. They stood in front of the hole which with the two Wizard Saints had forcefully exited through.

"How are you feeling, Erza?" The small Guildmaster asked the scarlet-haired mage with concern.

"I'm fine."

Makarov looked to her in suspicion.

"You know what I meant, my dear. I've already healed your physical wounds. However, I can't heal afflictions to one's emotions with my magic." He saw Erza slightly tense up at his words. "Seeing Natsu after such trauma must be much to deal with."

Erza couldn't say he was wrong. She had done her best to come to terms with the demise of the pink-haired Dragonslayer. Even when she was faced with her end, she had attempted to concede to his death, seeing as hers was so close. But the suddenness of recent events had her a bit shaken.

"I will be fine, Master. I was just excited to see that he was safe." She declared before bringing a hand up to her chest, watching Natsu's form get smaller and smaller as he followed Jose along.

Makarov chuckled. "I bet. After all, with him dead, how would you ever be able to tell him how you truly feel."

Erza's eyes shot wide at her Guildmaster, who was just lightly laughing at her response. "M-Master! W-what are you insinuating?!" She demanded, her face quickly heating up and cheeks donning a dark shade of red, matching her own hair.

"Oh, don't be coy, my dear." Erza pulled back and looked down at him partially confused. "I have been around a very long time. And in that time, I have seen many people, my children included, fall in love. Hell, even I have experienced it. You think Laxus' father to be adopted?" He asked rhetorically with a smile. "Don't think me to be blind, Erza. I know exactly what to look for when I spot a couple, to see if they are truly in love. In the few months that you and Natsu worked as a team, I saw the way you would look at him. I could easily decrypt the affection you held in your eyes when you would look upon him. The fit of jealousy you would hold back when seeing him in physical contact with another woman. You stuck to his side so often, anyone could think you two to have been a married duo."

'_M-married!'_ Erza's face went even more red as her thoughts shifted to what it would be like to wed the lovable Dragonslayer.

"And you heat up at the mention of intimacy with him." Knocked out of her stupor, she locked eyes with the small man. "My girl, it should be obvious to surmise you love him." He declared with a grin.

"M-Master..." Erza trailed off, looking away from Makarov.

"You don't have to admit it to me. I can already tell, and that's enough for me. I will bother you with it any longer."

Erza stood straight before giving a small sigh of relief. "T-thank you, Master."

The two then stood in silence for a few moments.

"Also... Gildarts may have already told me."

'_THAT BASTARD!' _Erza roared in her mind.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

Jose was screaming at the top of his lungs as the large fireball continued to carry him, even past the destroyed Fairy Tail guildhall. Descending, he was forced against the long brick road that ran through the center of Magnolia. Crashing between the guildhall and Cardia's Cathedral. Hitting the ground, the ball of flames exploded, pushing Jose into the earth, creating a small crater that destroyed that section of the street.

After the flames dissipated, Jose took a moment as he writhed in the heavy pain and burns afflicted to his body. Finally getting a grip of himself, he forced himself to his feet. However, he dropped to his knee as the fatigue hit him hard. Panting, he did his best to gather back his energy.

'_That insolent child! How can he be this strong! Decades of honing my own magic and I have never fought someone as ferocious! What the hell is he!'_

"Oh, you better not be spent." The Guildmaster's head shot up in surprise from the sudden voice that rang in his ears. Jose's whole being filled with rage when his gaze was met with the pink-haired Dragonslayer as he was standing just outside the crater, cracking his knuckles. His face placid while looking down at his opponent. "Cause I've still got a lot of beating to do."

His last comment drove Jose ballistic. "That's it you brat! I'm done dealing with you!" Throwing his hand up he glared at Natsu with a look that just spelt utter contempt. "I will erase you from existence!"

"**DARK PULSE!**"

Moving his arm in an arc, a series of dark explosions started to play out in front of him. They all engulfed Natsu, as well as some nearby buildings on their path of destruction. After the blasts dissipated a great deal of smoke filled the air. Though it was evident that the area hit was almost entirely reduced to rubble or obliterated.

Jose smirked at his work. He assumed that the attack would not defeat his opponent, but it would at least injure him a great deal.

"Is that all you got?"

The shade mage nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sound of Natsu's voice behind him. He was shocked that the Dragonslayer could even get around him without him noticing. Before he even got a chance to turn and retaliate, he felt a hand on his shoulder clap on his shoulder, which had an enormous amount of strength as it nearly crushed his collarbone and forced him to squeal in pain.

"GAAAHH!" He shouted out as he fell to his knees.

"Hurts, don't it?" He heard Natsu mock. "Tell me, do you think this is the same kind of pain you caused my friends?"

The anger boiled into Jose as his pained expression turned to that of absolute aggravation. Summoning all the strength he could muster, he leaped out of the Dragonslayer's grip. Turning in the air, he faced the expressionless Natsu with both his fists at the ready.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared in anger as he came down upon the pink-haired mage. Throwing his right arm with as much force as he could, he attempted to hit Natsu square in the face. However, Natsu stopped it with his own hand. The contact of the two's offense and defense resulting in a powerful shockwave that reduced a few more houses to the ground. Frustrated that his attack did not meet its target, he quickly threw his last fist at his foe in a blind rage. But, that proved just as futile, as Natsu intercepted it with his other hand, resulting in another earth-tremoring shockwave.

The two sat in the struggled position. Jose pulled and struggled against the Dragonslayer's grip, but it was to no avail as the pink-haired mage just would not let go.

"Let go! Yo-!"

The Phantom mage stopped short when he glanced down into Natsu's eyes. Something about his glare really unsettled Jose. To the point that it actually terrified him. Suddenly, the shade mage was donned with the realization that he most likely would not be able to beat him. He knew the fire mage was powerful, but he only knew that he was strong enough to become a Wizard Saint. Before this point, he had never had a gauge of his true power. But after all the altercations they had, despite how few, he could see that he was vastly outmatched. A horrified expression made its way to his face as he started lightly gasping in terror all while staring down in Natsu's horribly intimidating gaze. He could only think of one way to escape this situation without being turned into a bloody pulp, or possibly dead.

"M-Mercy!" He begged as he threw his head back to shriek in fear. After a few moments, he set it back up as there was no response from the Dragonslayer. Looking back down, he was only met with those cold, grating eyes glaring into his own. He started to visibly shake as he feared Natsu's response would be something less than Jose desired.

"Sure."

A wave of surprise over Jose as his mouth shot wide open. Relief washing over himself as he had hoped he had heard correctly.

"T-truly?" He asked tentatively. Natsu then pulled him slightly closer. Jose's slightly terrified face just inches from his solemn one.

"No."

With a sudden shove of immense force, Natsu slammed Jose's form down against the ground, before slamming it to his side with one arm, and his other side in quick succession. All the while Jose screamed in pain as he was being tossed around like a ragdoll.

With a roar, Natsu threw the Guildmaster in a bestial manner. The screaming Jose could do nothing as he was effortlessly tossed across a wide canal that split the cities districts. Flying over the channel, the force he was carried with broke the surface of the water and sent major ripples jetting up as he flew by.

He did his best to control himself, but found he didn't have the strength to get ahold of the power he was thrown with. Feeling something grip, his body was put into immeasurable pain as he was forced into an immediate halt, the pressure collapsing in on him. Before he could even move a muscle, a hand was brought to his throat. Gurgling in pain and the blocking of his airway, he managed to peer out of one eye. He could see Natsu right before him, his arm clutching his neck, the glare from earlier still holding its place on his face. The pink-haired mage was standing on the edge of a bridge that overlooked the aqueduct, all while holding up Jose over the water by his throat.

"Like you did to my friends, I shattered your spirit." His grip tensed, causing Jose to croak in agony. "Now, like what you tried to do to me... I'm going to break your body."

"P-Plea...se..." Jose managed to rasp.

"Please what?! Please have mercy?!" Natsu growled in anger. "Have mercy on you after everything you did to my guild! My family! After you harmed everyone and threatened to have them killed!" His look then turning deadly. "And if that wasn't bad enough... You... tortured... her..."

His rage fueled voice trailing off as his hair started to cover his eyes. Jose could do nothing except grab against the arm that held him up, trying to loosen it as much as he could. His hopes of escaping were dashed as Natsu's eyes shot back at him, now filled with a bestial vigor.

"I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"

With a roar, Natsu lifted Jose higher, before jutting him down toward the large body of water below them. The force was so strong, that the water burst apart on contact with the Phantom Guildmaster, creating a wide area of impact that pushed all the water away.

Coming into contact with the stone at the bottom of the channel in a matter of seconds, Jose's body's impact against the stone at such a high speed and force nearly destroyed the canal. The earth within about a half-mile radius was uprooted and protruded up from the ground, destroying houses, shops, and any other unlucky structures that sat in that area of effect. Even the bridge on which Natsu stood crumbled and fell to the aqueduct beneath it. But it did not even faze the Dragonslayer as his form started to fall with the broken bridge. Instead, he stepped off the ledge and used his flames to keep him afloat in the air. His eyes shot down, pinpointing where Jose might have landed. Finding the origin of impact, the Dragonslayer narrowed his eyes.

Within large streams of fire started to engulf the atmosphere as it started to gather around him. His figure completely being coated in a think aura of flames that ran up and down his form, raging like a wildfire. His appearance started to change. Red scales started to appear on his skin. Glossing over his arms, his calves, and all around his torso. His flames getting far more intense with the turn of the transformation.

Raising his fist, the fire concentrated on it started to build far more than any other on his body. Gritting his teeth, he felt that it was ready to unleash it. Turning his attention back down, he rocketed himself toward the Guildmaster's position, at a pace faster than any could think possible. While shooting down, the heat of his flames nearly completely forced all the water in the canal to evaporate.

"**FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!**"

He shouted as he came within range of his target. When his fist finally made contact, and fiery explosion beyond that of any in the battle burst not only throughout the canal. It did not stop there however as it soon spread out to take a whole portion of Magnolia, consuming everything in its path without mercy. Whole buildings were turned to rubble, and that same rubble crushed into nothingness from the pressure exerted in the blast.

As it all started to die down, what was left was not much. About a fifth of the city was now rubble or just completely blown away. Down in the canal, the situation was much more worse. It no longer being squared up by the streets, it now instead took a spherical figure that the explosion shaped it into.

As the dust cleared near the bottom, it revealed the Dragonslayer. However, he was still in the air as his fist was reaching down. His expression full of dismay and his eyes wide.

Right below him, his cloak being burned to nothing, stood Gildarts as he held Natsu's fist in his metallic hand. The two's arms shaking as they both were pressing into one another. Gildarts' solemn gaze fell into Natsu's baffled one.

"What are you doing, Natsu?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

In the city of Era, there sat a lone workshop that was overshadowed by the hill leading up to the Magic Council's main building. Inside, many men sat down at benches, hard at work on some contraptions that lay before them, some of them working on the same and others experimenting with work they had finished.

Overlooking the open area of workbenches was a metal scaffolding that only contained a single person upon it. An older gentleman, dressed in smithing garb. His eyes focused through his glasses he alternated between watching the workers and glancing at the work list he held in front of himself. He seemed to be checking off completed projects as he watched them being made from above.

His attention turned to the metal door at the far end of the scaffolding as he heard it creak open.

"I'm telling you Big Bro, he was so tall!"

The three who were at the door proceeded into the workshop. Ryder walked into the workshop accompanied by Oriel and Felix, who was clamped on top of the Saints head. His full attention to the brown-haired man as he prattled on in excitement.

"I'm aware of Jura's size, Felix. You don't need to remind me." Ryder sighed. "I'm very sure he is not the largest thing you've seen."

"But for a person he was so big! Is it even normal to be that tall?!"

"Ahem," Their attention was turned to the foreman as he approached them. "My lord, good to see you again. And you're... comrades." He finished exasperatly.

"Hey there, Smithy." Felix chided as he waved at the older man, who simply sighed at the feline's greeting.

"Foreman Dahn." His gaze turned back to Ryder as he was addressed. "Is the order nearly finished?"

"Almost, my lord. Progress has been good. The lacrimal infused weapons and armaments, when used by a trained officer, should be able to stand up to wizards that are rank A and lower. However, S-class mages will be too strong for a simple squadron of soldiers to take down even with these new items at their disposal." He stated as he checked his list. "With luck, we be finished with the batch within a week's time."

"Then we'll need to up that."

The smith was baffled by what he heard the Saint mutter. "Sir?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask your men to speed up the process as fast as they can." Ryder stated, his face expressionless. "The Council has just made a serious judgement. They have enlisted my assistance in the matter. So, I will need this equipment ready for our soldiers as soon as possible so we may carry out this mission."

The foreman scratched the back of his head as he took in the load of information. "S-so... do you have a deadline for us?"

"Three days."

The smithy nearly jumped out of skin at the request. He knew to meet those standards would mean constant work, day-in, day-out, with nearly twenty-four/seven care of the materials. He was about to ask for a lessened timeframe, but he retracted as he knew better than to argue with a Wizard Saint.

"M-may I ask what for, my lord? If you don't mind me for."

The Saint then turned his full attention to the foreman as a very serious expression crossed his face.

"It has been just recently deemed by the Council. The havoc happening in Magnolia was just a show at what steps must be taken to get a grip on mages who don't stay in line." His hand clenching as he finished.

"As of this moment... Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are now considered Dark Guilds. And must be disbanded and apprehended immediately."

* * *

**A/N: Boom! Bombs dropped and flames everywhere. All over the comments and in my soul as you haters hit me with all that venomous cursing out and hate that you love so much to deal out!**

**Ok, ok, to be honest with you guys. I have been planning this from the beginning, so I wouldn't be so surprised that it actually happened. Just be excited that we get this kind of arc. From going through fanfiction, I was surprised not find anyone who has done this before. And it just excited me do it even more.**

**Now that is the longest chapter I have ever written. Nearly 17K! Took me over a week of constant writing and reviewing it, but I hit that record and hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Now, there is something that must addressed here, that I can tell a thinking?**

**"What the hell is this idiot doing?! He's veering off?! At this rate, we'll never get to read the Tower of Heaven Arc and see some Natza."**

**To be honest, I can't be much accurate on how long it will be before it will be before we reach ToH. In fact, when I started this fic, I never thought I would get this far, but here we are. However, you would be incorrect on that last bit. Cause guess what the next chapter is about?**

**Yeah! You guessed it! It's a Natza chapter! Which will be (mostly) centered around our favorite Dragonslayer and knight as their oh-so dwindled romance heats up! Yeah, I got sick of myself dragging my feet too and said, "Fuck it! We're close enough to ToH! And their romance has been building up for way too long!" As a Natza fan, I am both very surprised in my own restraint, and disappointed in my laziness.**

**By the way, I gotta admit, I am having a hardcore internal battle on a certain aspect that I contemplated putting in next chapter. A lot of you (including myself) have been waiting nearly... ***_**glances at calendar before eyes pop wide in astonishment* **_**TWO FUCKING YEARS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! But let's try to stay on topic. You have been waiting for a certain scene for that obscenely large amount of time. "What's that?" Some blissfully ignorant readers ask. Well, obviously, I mean the long awaited Natsu X Erza lemon! That's right, it's coming! Well, actually, that depends on you all...**

**As this a matter that is becoming far to teeth grinding for me, I shall leave it to you all. As soon as this chapter is posted, if you're interested, navigate over to my author's page. There I will have my FIRST EVER POLL (wow... makes me sound like I don't even consider you guys when writing). This poll will be what decides if I will include a lemon scene in chapter nineteen. You can either vote (FUCK) yes, or (Woah, woah, let it build up some more) no. The poll will close by December 20****th****. So, you better mark your wish list soon, so I can give you the best Christmas list to get the present that I, a Natza Fanfic author, can give you, to which you deserve **

**Also, before we finish, have I mentioned how much I love you guys? What's that? Not enough? All right, that's my bad. But in all seriousness, I am moved beyond words. When I started writing, I did not even bother with thinking how far this fic would get. Was just writing to sate an idea that had me giddy from the get-go. So, imagine my surprise as while I was writing this chapter, I get stumped with a scene and went to fan fiction to read for inspiration (don't worry, I don't mean using other people's ideas. I just need a refresher on a decent writing style every now and then) and being the Natza fan geek I am, I filter for Natsu x Erza fanfics sorted by the number of favs. Now of course the story that pops up on top is "Fairy Flame Dragon" by Oturan Namikaze. And I'll say it is much deserved, the guy has worked on the story for quite some time. Hell, if it wasn't for that story, this one would not exist, as it was reading that that gave me inspiration to come up with "A Slayer's Pride". If it hadn't been there, I'd still be just another reader with poor literature skills. But I digress. As I scrolled down I saw that this story wasn't too far behind, but then I noticed something. Opening the filter, I changed sorting from 'favorites' to 'follows'. And guess whose story came up on top? That's right! KJ's moving up baby. And he ain't stopping! Cause I've still got so much in store for you guys, and I don't plan on letting up!**

**To commemorate this amazing milestone, I just want to list those who I have found very crucial to this writing process and the overall success of the story:**

**Mashima Hiro: writer and creator of Fairy Tail – **duh. Just where would we be without this man?

**Oturan Namikaze: author of "Fairy Flame Dragon" – **Deserved recognition for a fantastic author who knows his stuff. His awe-striking story was the main inspiration for A Slayer's Pride, to which I am forever grateful. I wish him well with his stories and other endeavors.

**Enryuo (a.k.a. Natsu2105): author to "The Legend of Natsu Dragneel": **Long before he donned his current account, Enryuo was known to me as Natsu2105. This guy has been with me since the beginning, as our messages back and forth, amounting to over three hundred, are dated way back to early twenty-fifteen, a bit after I published my first chapter. He has been a good friend and consultant in the past year as we discussed many different topics on fan fiction and Fairy Tail. I gladly helped when he came to me with advice for his own story. And it seems to be doing well in itself, garnering over eight-hundred followers in just five months. I hope he can keep it up, and wish him well.

**WolfGaming: author to Shower and A Halloween Night – **though not known for his writing, I've always appreciated his constant support to this story as a fellow Natza fan. Since day one, this dude has shown his support for the story as he patiently waits for his OTP to get together. Not in canon, however, but we both believe to be bullshit as they should be together. Way to much NaLu and JerZa fan service.

**EndlessChains: awesome reviewer – **Now this character is something. Ever since chapter four, this guy has reviewed every chapter in way of summing up the events of the chapter in a very decorated fashion. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the either. And I hope he continues with me.

**ValinNight:** **author of 'The Tenrou Group Lives On" – **A fantastic author who has many other stories than the one I mentioned. Valin has openly supported this story since the first chapter which I greatly appreciated at the time, as his fanfics were quite popular even back then. When I was in a bind awhile ago, struggling with a certain aspect of the story, Valin happily gave me some helpful advice when I asked his opinion on the matter. However, it seems he is planning to leave fan fiction soon, which is devastating, but I only wish him well in his future endeavors.

**AmICrazy: author of Eternal Allegiance – **really supportive and cheery as he hoped for his OTP to come together as soon as possible. I have always appreciated his support and hope he continues with me, as well as his own stories.

**Yonshin – **Some might think that this thanks is a little unorthodox, but I believe it to be well deserved. After Ch. 13, there were many, many upset readers. Some made that evident in some… Colorful reviews. Yonshin was one of the reviewers who expressed in his distaste in the chapter, but kept level-headed about it. He explained how he found 12 and 13 less than desirable, but stated that he still enjoyed the fic. I am thankful for him, for it is reviewers like him that keep authors grounded, but not tarnishing their penmanship in the process.

**Percy Zoe and Artemis Fan: Founder of "The Will of Brothers – **And last, but most certainly not least, is this guy. This guy has shown his support for the story for quite some time. What makes him stand out is that he came to me for the idea of "The Will of Brothers" and asked if I could write it up for him. I have however neglected it for quite some time and I could not feel like anymore of a piece of shit for doing so. I will be working on it as soon as possible in the future so I can restore his faith in me. Now, the reason I'm so grateful for this is because this story gave me a fresh perspective away from my main story. Made me take a step back and actually think of what I wanted to do. And for that I am forever grateful for this dude.

**Let's give these guys a hand for making all this possible.**

**God damn! This is probably the longest author note ever, am I right?! But it's a lot of info that I believed you guys needed.**

**Anyway, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. Remember to cast your vote! And If you have any questions or pointers feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on a Slayer's Pride – Chapter 19: The Three Day Reprieve! Natsu &amp; Erza!**


	19. The Three Day Reprieve! Natsu & Erza!

**Yo! Wasup Fanfic readers?!**

**Kjblau here bringing you another chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

**With the poll results in, I just got one thing for you guys…**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, BE AWARE THAT THERE IS A SCENE INVOLVING SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**THE CONTENT IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. **

**READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

**I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. If you have questions or pointers, feel free to message me. I will always do my best to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, let's get fired up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Fairy Tail… It all belongs to Mashima. I do, however, own the plot to this story and any OC's included.**

* * *

**A Slayer's Pride**

**Chapter 19: The Three-Day Reprieve! Natsu &amp; Erza!**

* * *

"What are you doing, Natsu?"

In the town of Magnolia, the streets lay vacant. The homes, shops, and other structures all but abandoned as the city took on an eerie silence that dominated the abbeys and walkways that once held an abundance of people who would bustle back and forth in large crowds. The large canals that navigated throughout most of the city were empty of their large quantities of water, revealing the perfectly sets of brick that formed the aqueduct.

However, the patterned and structured architecture was disturbed by as a very large, very intimidating, crater enveloped nearly what could be considered a fifth of the city. Inside nothing lay in it but small mounds of concrete and rubble dispatched in random parts of the hole.

Further into the crater, almost to the center of the large gaping space, there stood two figures. One large in frame, his cloak scorched away, revealing his bulking, scarred torso. Gildarts' face riddled with a stern gaze. His prosthetic arm outreaching upward as it held a tightly clenched fist. Within the hold, large amounts of steam emanated from the fist as it seemed to be cooling down from a boiling point.

The fist was connected to a straining Natsu, as the shocked expression he wore faded to a glare that was focused right on the Crash mage. The red scales on his skin were slightly receding back into his skin, but some still stayed where they were. Lying behind Gildarts, was the broken and bloodied form of Jose Porla. His body looked to be embedded in the stone itself. His front was facing the sky, revealing his face that was adorned with a look that just spelled out the unfathomable amount of pain he was in.

Pulling up on his hand, Natsu could retract his punch as Gildarts saw that he was not going to press the attack further. Falling to the ground, Natsu's gaze never left Gildarts' and vice versa. The two seeming like the other was not meant to be where he was.

"What does it look like?" Natsu grumbled.

"Looks like you're throwing a hissy fit, like a brat would."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Actually, it looks like you're getting in the way of my fight."

Gildarts let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You know as well as I do this fight ended a while ago when he surrendered. After that it should have ended." The Crash mage stated matter-of-factly.

Natsu's fist then clenched, the mood he was currently in was shown to be severely, if not beyond, agitated. At this moment, his mind was yelling at him, roaring at Gildarts to…

"Move."

Gildarts did not comply however as he simply folded his arms over his chest. "You need to calm down, Natsu." His form started to glow faintly with a white aura. Within a second, Natsu's fist was being blocked by Gildarts' forearm as another shockwave rocked throughout the crater. The two exchanged intense and harsh glares between each other. Natsu looked to be in a much more aggressive tempter, and Gildarts depicted a much more patient manner, despite the hostility between the two as he held his ground.

"I said move!" Natsu demanded as his scales started to once again flared on his skin.

"You need to calm down."

"He hurt them! He hurt all of them! He destroyed the guild!" The pink-haired mage roared in rage. "He tried to kill Gramps! He tortured Erza!" His bestial eyes shifting down past his mentor to the fallen Phantom Guildmaster. "He deserves everything that's coming to him!"

"That's not for you to decide Natsu."

"Shut up!"

The two continued their fierce power struggle as their respective magics were thickening the air and making it unbearable to be in their presence. Natsu's magic turning the area into a makeshift furnace, and Gildarts' pressing the vicinity in a heavy veil as his magic clashed with Natsu's. Their grandiose standoff of power nearly taking off to that of brutal proportions.

"Natsu! Calm down!"

"I said m-!"

"NATSU!"

The pink-haired mage was suddenly drawn away from his struggle with Gildarts by a familiar voice that seemed to reach him whereas the Crash mage's could not. Turning his head slowly, he was met with the sight of Erza, Makarov, and a flying Happy as they rushed to the two.

"E-Erza… Happy…" he trailed off in a much softer tone than the one he was using with Gildarts as he pulled back from his offensive. Taking a step back he stood straight while his full attention was directed to the red-head approaching his location. However, as Natsu let up, Gildarts kept his guard not being sure that the Dragonslayer was truly done with his paroxysm.

"Natsu! You're okay!" The small blue feline shot himself straight into Natsu's bare chest, gripping it into in the most ferocious hug the cat could muster. Tears endlessly running down his cheeks as he cried into his best friend's torso. "I thought you were gone! I was so sad!"

Natsu's confused state started to dissolve into a soft one as he looked down at Happy. The scales in his skin started receding once again, except this time, they all were fading, revealing the skin they hid before. Within seconds, he brought up his hands and rounded the back of the cat as he held him close in the hug.

"It's alright Happy… I'm back… I'm fine," He stated somewhat carefully as he pet the fur along the feline's back.

"Natsu," He looked back up to be met with the scarlet knight. Her brown eyes filled with a gentle sincerity and care while his onyx ones looked upon them. She was now equipped into her Heart Kruez armor as she stood within the Dragonslayer's proximity with Makarov standing behind her a few feet away, a small smile adorned on his face.

"Erza…" he trailed off as Happy finally pulled out of his hug and flew over the Dragonslayer's shoulder while the redhead took another step toward Natsu. Bringing up one of her hands, she caressed his cheek before a loving smile worked its way onto her face.

"You're ok?" she asked.

To which Natsu responded with a light nod.

"Yea-?!"

Suddenly, the Dragonslayer's cheek was met with a ferocious punch from the gauntleted hand that once sat lightly on his face.

"Ow! Erzaaa…" The Dragonslayer whined when he looked back up to the scarlet knight, her face lit with a sense of anger. The sudden action was enough to shock all others present as well.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She roared. "HOW COULD YOU JUST STAY BACK INSTEAD OF FOLLOWING AFTER US! WAS FIGHTING PHANTOM OFF SO IMPORTANT TO YOU AT THE TIME?! AND WHY DID YOU NOT RETURN SOONER?! DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO?!" She inquired in her enraged state. "WELL?! ANSWER ME!"

The group sat in a pregnant silence, nothing being said or heard beside the wind and Erza's heavy breathing as she stood fuming in anger. None knew what they could say to defuse the current situation.

The two, Erza and Natsu, stood closest in an intimate proximity. The Dragonslayer leaning slightly back as he stared blankly at his scarlet haired partner who continued to seethe in her rage.

Then, without warning, something that shocked those present even further. Natsu's face proceeded to split into his own signature grin before his eyes were forced shut and he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehehe, it's good to see you too Erza."

Makarov stood behind the two with wide eyes as he believed the pink-haired mage was signing his own death warrant in making light of such a tense situation. But to his surprise he watched as Erza's form lose its vigorous tension. Her shoulders dropped and her clenched fist lightened up on its grip. And after hearing her give a small sigh, he could tell that a small smile appeared back on her face.

"Reckless moron..." she uttered under her breath.

The four continued to stand in the light mood for a few more moments, enjoying the respite that they were given after so long.

"Hehe," Natsu huffed as his form looked to become drearier. This did not go unnoticed by Erza as concern returned to her face.

"Natsu? Are you sure you're alright?"

The Dragonslayer proceeded to lightly wave her off. "Yeah, yeah. Just… feeling a little…."

He did not get to finish as his eyelids automatically, before he tumbled to his knees, then the ground, unconscious.

"Natsu!" Erza and Happy shouted as they rushed to his side. They quickly scanned over his body, trying to figure out what exactly caused his sudden collapse.

After they did so, the Crash mage took a step forward and glared down at Natsu's fallen form.

"Dumbass…" he muttered.

"Gildarts?" Makarov inquired looking to one of his eldest members.

"If this jackass was anyone else, he'd be dead ten times over." Gildarts stated out loud, which earned him a worried look from Erza.

"What do you mean?!"

Gildarts hands then made their way to his sides. "I mean, if he didn't know that bit of Crash magic I taught him, he would have been in much worse shape after what happened in Oaktown. A spell like Abyss Break can't be blocked that easily, even if you have strong magic defenses. Since he had trained,even in a small manner, with some anti-magic, he was able to weaken the spell so it would not have been able to do any mortal damage to him." He told the three present.

"It must still have done a great deal." Makarov theorized to which Gildarts nodded.

"Would have killed anyone else, even with that little handicap. But, with his heavy training over the last couple of years, his body could tolerate plenty. Though that spell would have pushed that threshold. The condition I found him in was better than I thought he would be in. But as soon as I dusted the little shit off, he beelined it straight here." He stated. "My guess, pure adrenaline is what kept the firecracker going. His exhaustion must've peaked once he finally got a breather."

Erza was now hovering over Natsu while on her knees. His head now resting in her lap as she soothingly stroked his pink locks with her fingers. The sight might have been suggestive to some, and Erza would have been reluctant to do it in front of anyone else. However, all those present knew the true feelings she had for her pink-haired partner, so she was less guarded with her actions with the Dragonslayer as they were around.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Happy inquired as he floated slightly above Natsu.

"Hard to say," Gildarts said before giving one of Natsu's feet a kick, eliciting no response. "Could be a few hours, could be a week. With all the energy this idiot forced out of himself, he'll be out of commission for a bit."

"That's fine," The group then turned to the scarlet knight. She was staring down at the snoozing Natsu with an affectionate expression as she continued to stroke his hair soothingly. "He deserves some rest."

Makarov gave a nod with a slight chuckle, and Gildarts simply folded his arms across his chest. But Happy, being the cheeky little feline he was, decided to react differently.

"You loooove him." He claimed out loud while pressing his cheeks up in a peachy manner. The two men present now dawned grave expressions, they believed when it came to Erza, teasing feelings was a boundary that shouldn't be crossed. But the small blue cat piped up like it was the most nonchalant thing to do.

However, to their surprise, Erza didn't retaliate in aggression. Instead she just used her thumb to brush some tiny specks of dirt off the Dragonslayer's forehead. Leaning her head down, she gave his forehead a small, but loving kiss, before retracting with a caring smile.

"Yes, I do."

Happy's face then took on a major gasp at her response. He was shocked beyond words from hearing the redhead confirm his pseudo insinuation. All he had been doing is teasing, he didn't expect her to actually agree with him.

"B-but… Natsu… y-you…" The cat was utterly flabbergasted and couldn't seem to form any type of coherent sentence. Makarov and Gildarts both gave their own respective chuckles in witnessing Happy's astonishment. The feline reeled his agape mouth shut as he seceded back into quickened thought. Popping his head up, his eyes were wide in realization.

"I gotta tell everybody!" he exclaimed.

However, before he could burst away in his flight to blab to the rest of the members of the guild, he found himself wrapped in Erza's iron grip. His head was then slammed into her armor, effectively knocking the cat just as unconscious as his pink-haired best friend.

Erza was in no way going to allow her deepest of feelings being revealed to everyone she knew. At least not till she was ready. After all, she still had not even divulged them to the center of her affections, the same man who slumbered peacefully in her lap. Before anything else could occur, Makarov was standing by her side, looking down at Natsu.

"We'll need to move him somewhere he can recover," he started. "However, as the guildhall is currently in disarray, the infirmary is not an option." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "It would most likely be best if someone close to him could escort him to somewhere he would be… more comfortable."

Getting an inkling of where her Guildmaster was leading off to and jerked her head at him.

"Master!" She barked as her cheeks took a harsh tinge of pink.

Makarov however waved her off with an exceedingly impish grin. "Relax my dear, I jest, I jest." He stated while lightly laughing. Behind the two, Gildarts stood with an entertained smile on his face. Makarov then deemed a more lax expression. "But to be frank, Natsu truly does need to be moved." He told her, which elicited a show of concern from the redhead. "I'm trusting you to get your partner to place for which he can rest, Erza." He finished, however not without giving the requip mage a small wink. "Gildarts and I will deal with what's left."

Erza just gave a relenting sigh as she moved to lay Natsu down gently. "Of course, Master. I'll be sure he gets the care he needs." Before any could continue she stood, grabbed Natsu and hoisted his form along her back and draped his arms over her shoulders. His head sat stably on one of her pauldrons. Wrapping her arm around his wrists to secure him, Erza than grabbed the small unconscious Happy and held him in the other hand.

Giving the two older mages a final glance, she nodded to them before making her way out of the crater.

After her form could no longer be seen past the edges of the large hole, Makarov turned to the fallen Jose. He could tell he was in a vast amount of pain, but, surprisingly, he was still conscious. His mouth still agape, clothes nearly singed and tattered, and blood streaming over his bruised body, he only gave mild groans and croaks that could barely be heard.

"You only brought this upon yourself, Jose."

The phantom Guildmaster, through his pain, forced his blistering eyes to Makarov's glowering face. His entire expression seemed empowered and intimidating.

"It is only by a small miracle that you were spared Natsu's full wrath."

Jose rose his head a bit, and tried to move his mouth as if he wanted to speak, but what came out were small gurgles.

"Looks like he might have a punctured lung." Gildarts stated.

Makarov gave a pensive look to his fallen enemy, contemplating something in his mind that he thought would be necessary. Coming to a solution, Makarov rose one of his hands and pointed it at Jose. Working his magic, the Phantom mages wounds started to heal, albeit slightly, as Makarov didn't want him back at fighting strength.

After a few moments, the light dulled down. Jose pulled himself to his knees before bending over and coughing out some blood on the charred stone.

"T-that boy…. That thing…" His eyes turned to glare at Makarov. "It isn't human!"

A harsh silence fell over the men as Jose made his declaration, calling out what he believed Natsu to be. Before any could react, Makarov grew a smug expression.

"That man… is more human than you will ever be, Jose." The titan mage asserted, which earned him a pained sneer from Jose. "He fights to protect those he loves. You fight simply to boost your own ego. You even sent the members of your guild, the young men and women who trusted you as a Guildmaster, headlong into a struggle without giving a single care to their own well-being as long as they served your own desires."

"I tell you to leave now. Retreat to your fortress and return to Oaktown. You would be extremely lucky if the council will allow you and your guild to continue operating." Jose was mustering the deadliest glare he could at this point and forced it all on the short statured Guildmaster.

"It truly is disappointing… Being appointed a Wizard Saint at the age you were. You could have set a fine example to the young aspiring mages all around Ishgar. Instead you chose to let envy control your actions and strove for a goal that was ultimately selfish."

Suddenly, unexpected to Makarov, and even Gildarts, Jose started letting out an amused laugh, despite his throat being heavily strained.

"You're one to talk Makarov." He stated as he sat back on his bottom. "The irony behind what you just said, it's almost hypocritical."

Makarov's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you on about, Jose?"

"Oh, don't give me that, you old fool. We both know that you only nominated that Dragonslayer of yours because you became envious of Hyberion's own little protégé." He finished with a small cackle. "The same who had even passed us in rank."

Gildarts rose an eyebrow at the Phantom mage's statement. He believed it to be ludicrous. But his eyes strayed to Makarov as the titan mage's fists clenched at his sides.

"It was hard for all of us to swallow. A boy, barely out of his adolescence, come to be so strong to be considered one of the most powerful men in the land." Looking up, his sinister expression met Makarov's glowering one. "And then out of nowhere, you have a boy in your guild that just might be strong enough to rival Hyperion's. It seemed like the perfect opportunity, don't you think?" he finished with another chuckle and smug look.

"**ENOUGH!**"

Makarov roared, but instead of his normal voice, his dominating titan voice took over. His entire form gleamed in a thick gold aura as his eyes were overtaken by a blinding yellow light. After he seemingly got through, he let it die down.

"Natsu's acceptance into the Saints was for no competitive gain! The boy has grown into an exceedingly fine young man! He is an example as to what all mages should strive for! One who fights for the weak, intimidates the malicious, and protects what is dearest to him. He embodies what it means to be a Wizard Saint! And he is something that you could never dream to be!"

He finished rather harshly before turning his back to the tattered Phantom Guildmaster. "Now leave! And never return! Or I swear Jose, I will make Hell rain down upon you!"

The small Guildmaster then made his trek out of the large crater, Gildarts following closely by. They both left Jose behind, who's face morphed from a smug expression to that of complete contempt.

As the two continued their way, Gildarts couldn't seem to tear his wary eyes from Makarov as they walked. He very much doubted that what Jose said was true, but something at the back of his mind kept nagging at him.

'_Old man… What have you done?'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Outside of the vehemently sized crater, most of the Fairy Tail guild sat in wait. They were mainly comprised of the group that had fought off the shades at the cliffside and were present when the guildhall had fallen. Some others had joined later, such as Lucy, Loke, and Reedus, who were coming from another section of the city where the guild's warehouse was. Gray, Elfman, and Mira had met with the group just a bit after everyone else. Some of the members were looking to the crater, not daring to get near. For they had felt an immense magical pressure coming from it and did not want to be caught up in what could be another wave of a colossal duel between powerful mages. Others were tending to friends and teammates after the fighting had calmed and the initial shock of the loss of their guildhall subsiding, giving them a chance to catch up.

"Ur!"

The older ice mage turned to be met with her pupil rushing toward her, his shirt gone and some bruises around his person. Finally getting to her, he gave her a quick look over.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. However, Ur just grew a slightly stern expression.

"Gray Fullbuster, did you doubt my ability to handle myself? After I taught you all you know about your own magic?" She asked.

Gray paled a bit as he was scolded by his master. "C-course not… I was just worried is all." He stuttered.

Ur then grew a small smile as she gave his arm a slight pat. "It's ok, Gray. I know you mean well. And you did a great job on your end in protecting your friends." The ice mage looked up to her with a more relaxed expression. "I'm proud of you for doing what you could for them."

"T-thanks." He simply stated as he was less than willing to admit his embarrassment in her giving him praise like a mother would to their child. It made him feel better nonetheless.

Ur gave a small nod to her student, but then something caught her eye. Looking past Gray, she vaguely made out a woman with blue-hair peeking out from behind a building just a few yards. What the ice mage noticed much of was the amount of attention the mysterious girl was giving to her pupil. The look she had made it seem like Gray was the only person in the entire group that mattered. But suddenly the girl's eyes strayed to Ur. And when she saw the older woman was looking to her, she retreated behind the structure in an instant. Ur took a moment to process that, but shook it off as nothing to worry about.

"Mira, wait!"

Most of the crowd turned their attention to a shouting Elfman, who was now trying to catch an anxious looking Mirajane. She seemed to be rushing to through the group looking for a certain person in particular, but she was failing to spot them.

"Where is he? Where's Natsu?!" she asked frantically as she passed the members of her guild. Though she asked, she gave none of them the time to answer as she ran past till she got a sight of the crater after emerging from the front of the pack. She was about to take off running toward it, before she felt a tug on her arm. She snapped her head back to see Elfman grabbing onto her forearm.

"Elfman?! What are you doing?! Let go!" The barmaid practically shouted out at him. Elfman was taken back a bit by her harsh reaction, but held his ground yet.

"I can't do that Mira. It's not safe." He stated, trying to get her to calm down.

"I don't care! I have to make sure Natsu's alright! Now let go!" She was now pleading, continuously pulling on her brother's arm with incredible fervor. Most of the members of the guild showed a glimpse of worry for the Dragonslayer, but not to the degree with which Mira was.

"I-I can't… it's not safe." Elfman reiterated once again, though fumbling over his words as he defied his older sister's wishes. He knew she was extremely worried, but he did not want her to get swept up in the conflict between Natsu and Jose. Though it seemed like it died down, he wasn't taking any chances, especially with his sister who could no longer use magic to defend herself. He wasn't going to have a repeat like with Lisanna and be powerless to protect her.

"Elfman…" her face turned to him as she cracked. When she did, his eyes shot wide with slight shock. What he saw was Mira's face riddled with sadness and tears threatening to break from their ducts. Her soft hand came up to his arm, as if silently pleading with her brother to release his grip. "Please…"

Elfman became torn. He didn't wish for her to put herself in danger. But he didn't want to make her feel worse than what she already was. What shocked him most was the attitude she was portraying. She had not shown such sorrow since Lisanna's death. He could only wonder…

'_When has she been so worried about Natsu?'_

"M-Mira… I-?!"

"Hey look! Someone's coming out of the hole!"

Elfman who was about to reject her request once again, as Max, whom was seemingly closest to the crater, piped up for all the members to hear. They all then hushed in silence as they gathered in order to peek at just who would be emerging from the intimidating chasm. They all sat in breathtaking anticipation, waiting and guessing at just who would appear before them.

Most of them then saw the figure that Max pointed out coming up from over the edge. The first thing they were able to make out was a mop of scarlet colored hair.

"It's Erza!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"It looks like she's carrying someone!"

Some members pointed out what they saw as the requip Mage started to get closer to their position. Indeed, Erza Scarlet had come forth from the miniature canyon hefting an individual over her shoulder and a smaller feline in her other hand. Some were trying to make out just who the person she had been carrying was. However, a certain white-haired barmaid figured it in nearly an instant as she was finally able to pry her arm from Elfman's grasp and rush toward Erza in a troubled hurry.

"M-Mira!" Elfman stammered in worry, but was unable to slow her down as she took off at a pace he didn't think she was capable of.

"Natsu!" She shouted in her sprint, despite her gown hindering her progress.

Erza looked up to the platinum blonde as she was making her way to the large group consisting of her fellow guild members. She was hoping to reach them without to much of a hassle. But something inside her seemed to tick a bit when Mira came running while shouting Natsu's name. She tried to just tell herself it was just one friend rushing to check the safety of another friend. After all, they had all presumed him dead after Oaktown, so it would be no surprise that everyone else would be overjoyed to see he was alright. But, to Erza, when it came to Mira, she believed it couldn't be as simple as that.

As the Takeover mage nearly reached her proximity, Erza stopped in place and tried to reassure the stricken barmaid.

"It's alright, Mira. Natsu's-?!"

Erza didn't get to finish, however, as she felt a sudden weight being relieved from her shoulder. Squeezing her hand, she found that she no longer was carrying a certain Dragonslayer on her arm. In a panic, she rapidly shot her head back and forth, and tried to figure out exactly where he could have disappeared too.

"Oh… Natsu…"

She did not have to search long.

Looking down, Erza reeled back in shock at what she was now witnessing. Mira had Natsu laid out on the ground, well mainly his lower buddy. His upper body was busy being cuddled up by the Takeover mage. Her arms holding him, tightening around his figure possessively, but gently at the same time. And to top it off, she had her forehead pressed to his in a loving manner. She then let out a relieved sigh.

"You had me so worried," she uttered, her face mere centimeters from his. "I thought you were gone. I thought I wouldn't see you again." She continued, though not getting an answer in return. But it didn't hinder her loving attitude. "Please… Don't disappear like that again… I don't think my heart could take it." She cooed away, taking in the warmth that he provided and enjoying every second of it.

"Hey!"

At least she tried to.

Glancing up, she was met with the sight of an extremely infuriated Erza Scarlet, whose face was lit up almost as red as the color of her hair. Her teeth were grit and fists clenched as she looked down at Mira with an exceedingly deadly glare. But Mira treated it as if she had done no wrong.

"Oh, Erza… You're here too." The barmaid stated nonchalantly.

This skyrocketed Erza's anger to an entirely different level. She could barely even muster the strength to be calm at this situation. It was just by a hurt Natsu being there did she not relay her full wrath upon Mira right then and there.

"Mira… What do you think you're doing?" She inquired in a very passive aggressive tone. But Mira simply continued to play the innocent in this venture.

"I'm just comforting Natsu, Erza. We did think he was gone after all." She stated. She then studied him closer. "Oh… He's not hurt, is he?"

Erza continued to tremble in annoyance. "No… He's just exhausted. And must be put somewhere he can rest." She exasperately declared, getting more and more uncomfortable at watching Mira hold Natsu, _her _Natsu, so passionately.

Mira then pulled one of her hands to her mouth. "Oh, I see. He just needs a bed to recuperate in." She stated, which earned her a stiffened nod from Erza. "Alright," she finished. Erza's form started to lose its tension after she believed she had gotten through to the Strauss sibling. But her guard was instantly thrown back up as she watched Mira grab hold of Natsu and turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're taking him?"

Mira stopped and looked back to the redhead, whose form was emanating a thick, intimidating aura as her eyes pierced to the barmaid in a lethal fashion. However, Mira seemed unfazed by the tone Erza treated her with.

"Well I'm taking him to rest, of course." She said as if it were the most obvious thing. "And since the guild is in need of new infrastructure, he won't be able to stay in the infirmary."

Erza's attitude only seemed to get colder. "So… Where do you intend on taking him to rest?"

"Well, to his home, where else?" She inquired as her grasp on Natsu suddenly tightened. "It's been a long day for you especially Erza. So, I'll just take Natsu off your hands so you can get some rest. And you don't have to worry, he will be safe in my care." She finished as she shooed Erza away.

However, in a flash, the Dragonslayer's form disappeared from Mira's hold, to her dismay. Across from her, Erza stood, no longer donned in one of her armors, but simply clothed in her white blouse and blue skirt. Natsu's unconscious form held firmly to her chest. Erza's glare fixed on her old rival.

"I think not!" She growled. "He is my partner, it is my responsibility to see him safely returned home! Despite what I have been through, this is my burden to carry!" She berated as Natsu's face was smothered in her assets.

Mira simply stood with a smile like she usually would, however, her eyebrow seemed to twitch in annoyance. "Come now, Erza. I insist." Erza did not know how; but within a second of the barmaid saying that, she once again had Natsu in his grasp and was mirroring what Erza had done with him and pressed his body into her bosom. "No need to be so stubborn."

'_How did she…?' _Erza was shocked at the quickness with which Mira used to get Natsu back. She knew for sure the Takeover wizard had not recovered her full powers, but she moved as fast as can be. But Erza did not sit in her stupor long as she moved just as fast to reclaim Natsu.

"I said it's fine!"

"You need to rest."

"I can rest after he's taken care of!"

"But you can rest immediately after I take care of him."

"I said no!"

The two females of Fairy Tail continued to prolong their argument as they wrenched Natsu from each other, all the while barking at one another. However, what the two failed to realize was the audience they garnered from their fellow guild mates. Said group could only watch in bewilderment at the event unfolding before their eyes. However, they dare not say anything as they knew disturbing the squabble between these two rivals was relative to a death sentence, if past experience was any indication. But there was one person, specifically a certain blonde who had only recently joined their ranks, was not aware of the repercussions of interfering such a struggle.

"Hey! Erza! Mira!" Lucy shouted out to her friends as she ran over to them. Some of the members tried to stop her, but failed in their attempts as she had already rushed out ahead of the crowd.

'_Well… It was nice knowing her.' _ Cana thought to herself as she stood next to Ur with her arms folded over her chest. Among the group of her fellow members, she was unfazed by the two older mages fighting over the Dragonslayer. She had a suspicion of the growing feelings between Titania and the former Demon of Fairy Tail. The display before them just confirmed those same suspicions. Though she did make it seem like she had an interest in Natsu back when she challenged him to a drinking challenge, she mainly did it to probe Mira's reaction and was not disappointed by the results. It was enjoyable for the brunette to see the self-proclaimed matchmaker reveal her own feelings to someone.

Cana was content in watching Erza and Mira fight over Natsu, it made for an enjoyable spectacle. She was prepared to see them go on for awhile before Lucy rushed over to them. Looking past the three woman she spotted Makarov emerging from the crater, with Gildarts closely following behind.

At the sight of the Crash Mage, Cana's mood dimmed as her face shied away and she moved to retreat behind the bigger group of the guild members. This did not go unnoticed by a certain older ice Mage who watched as Cana moved from by her side to somewhere where she could avoid attention. Ur grew a puzzled expression as she kept her eyes on the card mage. Focusing, Ur trailed Cana's hindered gaze and traced it back toward Gildarts. This only seemed to raise her curiosity more.

"You guys are ok!" Shouted the celestial spirit Mage as she made her way to Erza and Mira. She started to slow down when she saw the unconscious Natsu being forced back and forth in between the two. "What are you guys doing to Natsu?" She asked curiously.

But she was brought to a halt when a deadly red glare shot from both the redhead and the platinum blonde. Their facial expressions were different, as Erza sported a rigid scold and Mira wore a malicious smile. Both were enough to send shivers through Lucy's entire being. "W-what's with the looks?" She croaked in a shaky voice.

"Butt out, Lucy!"

"Butt out, Lucy."

They uttered in unison, Erza demanding it in a harsh tone and Mira stating with a menacingly gentle voice. Both responses sit the blonde reeling back in fear. She knew that Erza could clobber her in an instant, and despite not having seen Mira's magic, something told her that malicious look she was giving wasn't just for show.

From behind the group of females and the one slumbering Dragonslayer, Makarov and Gildarts were coming forward. But both came to a halt when they saw the two rival girls prying Natsu from each other continuously in succession. Gildarts folded his arms over his chest and cracked a smirk. Makarov, however, watched with wide eyes and his mouth his agape.

"That boy's even got Mirajane vying for him?" He asked in disbelief.

Gildarts rose an eyebrow at his guildmaster's interrogative. "I'm surprised you didn't notice before. You're getting slow in your age, old man."

Makarov twitched at the Crash mage's remark. "And just how was it so obvious?"

"Well, the free meals she was giving him at the guild was a good indicator." Gildarts declared with his hand sitting on his chin.

Makarov just gawked at this. "She was giving him free meals?! Since when?!"

Gildarts thought on it more. "As far as I know… A couple of months."

Makarov's form then turned a deathly white. '_Months?! That's so much of the guild's food storage, which in turn costs so much money! How could she do this?!_' He rambled off in his mind, feeling despair over all the money spent to keep the bar stocked on food just so Mira could feed it to Natsu for free. It was just outrageous!

He was pulled out of his comedic stupor as he noticed Gildarts start to move once again. Not to fall behind, the guildmaster pulled himself together, putting a mental not to scold Mira later, and started after him.

"We should probably break it up. No telling what Erza might do to her." Gildarts muttered.

Makarov nodded his head in agreement. Remembering Mira's powers still lie dormant after the trauma of losing Lisanna, she didn't want the conflict between the two maidens to escalate and Erza thrashing at Mira as if their old rivalry had been rekindled once again.

"Mira! I can take him!"

"You need to rest, Erza. I will take care of Natsu for you."

"Girls!"

The two stopped instantly when they heard their master's voice boom in their ears. Stopping mid-pull, Natsu dangled between the two females as each had a hold on both of his arms. However, their full attention turned to the short Guildmaster, who looked less than pleased. Despite enjoying the spectacle moments before.

"Master…" They both muttered as they saw him approach. Said master wore a hearty smile as he received their attention.

"I do hope that you two aren't going to cause any further trouble. After everything that's happened today, I think we all need a rest." He simply stated as he continued to grin at the two young females.

The two then looked to one another. They both held what seemed to resemble a mutual understanding at the words of their master as both loosened their grip. However, Erza was quick to move Natsu's unconscious back over her shoulders the instant she felt Mira nearly let go of the Dragonslayer. This earned a heated glare from her old rival.

However, the barmaid was not able to act as Makarov strode between the two. He wore a look that made it seem like he was aware that Mira might start the argument again.

"Now that we have that sorted, my dears, I do believe we should reassure the rest of the guild, don't you?" He asked whimsically. Giving Mira a triumphant smirk, Erza quickly turned to tail the small master.

"Of course. They deserve to know what's happening. Right Mira?" The redhead questioned complacently.

Mira couldn't help but be baffled by the requip Mage. After years of knowing Erza, she believed she had her attitude pinned completely to that of a hard-headed rule pusher. Where on Earthland did all this smug from the scarlet knight suddenly come from?

Not to be caught within her bewilderment, she returned Erza's smirk with a pseudo smile. "Why yes, they all must be terribly worried." She said sweetly. But not as sweet as she believed, as Erza caught the slight bitterness in her tone.

The two's eyes both met once again with the intensity of rivals.

'_So..' _Erza's thoughts started,

'_The war begins.' _Mira finished in her mind.

The two continued to walk on either side of their Guildmaster as they continued to stare each other down, and Makarov walked normally, just being glad he was there to keep the peace. Behind the three followed Gildarts as he contemplated the hole that Natsu had unintentionally dug himself into.

* * *

"Master!"

"You're okay!"

The Fairy Tail wizards all were now either rushing to their oncoming Guildmaster. They all bustled in excitement and relief after seeing that he was up and about after his recent decommission because of Phantom. Within seconds the guildmembers had surrounded around the stout Guildmaster. But someone else, hoisted over Erza's shoulder, caught most of their attention, and they were baffled to say the least.

"Oh my Kami..."

"Is that..."

"It's Natsu!"

Many of them were renewed with joyful vigor at not only seeing their Guildmaster, but their to-be-believed fallen comrade had returned in one piece. Some of them wanted to approach the unconscious Natsu and see if he was in a stable condition. However, when someone would get close, they stumbled back almost immediately as they were shot with a glare from a certain red-head who she believed was getting to close to comfort.

Erza now was on high alert. Even though she was aware some of the members were genuinely worried for the Dragonslayer's well-being, after the small confrontation she had just had with Mira, she was not about to let the pink-head out her sight, let alone her grasp.

The members of the guild were now in high spirits. Even after all the depressing situations they had faced recently, the glorious feel of victory had washed over all of them and they proceeded to hoot and holler at the guild's triumphant moment.

"Alright, brats! Simmer down!" Makarov shouted at his guild in their tumultuous attitude. They all started to calm down gradually after hearing Makarov bellow out. After they all had fallen silent and turned their attention to the Guildmaster. Makarov proceeded to clear his throat.

"It has been... a long fight." He started solemnly. "A long and arduous battle. The longest that I have seen Fairy Tail fight as Guildmaster." he started to glance around, getting an eye at every member who looked to him as he spoke. "You all were not only forced to be dealt with physical pain... But the stability of your own emotions were put to the test when your comrades would fall... Yet you continued to fight, continued to protect those who were still beside you. Even without my guiding hand, you stood together and kept level-headed on all fronts, undeterred by all threats placed in your wake."

His gaze then landed on a certain blonde who was standing among her fellow guildmates. When his steadfast eyes met hers, she couldn't help but feel a protective warmth wash over her, simply by receiving his attention.

"No matter how overwhelming your opponent seemed, you proceeded to keep those you cared for close by your side, refused to relent and betray them. Even if it meant that it would make matters easier, you all chose the high road and held on stubbornly to the integrity of Fairy Tail."

"Master..." Lucy muttered under her breath as her eyes started to glaze over. Makarov just gave her a heartening smile.

"You all took to heart our most basic principle, to take any and all, despite origin, dark past, or previous affiliation, and treat them as another member of our family, of Fairy Tail."

Around the large group, smirks and warming smiles appeared on faces all around at hearing the praise given from their Guildmaster, as well as some of the woman getting misty eyed over the Guildmaster's words. Even Elfman, though if any would ask he denied that it was unmanly to cry.

"There are no words that I can speak that can even come close to the gratification I have to claim you as my children. You chose what was right and brought honor to the name Fairy Tail." Makarov's words washed over his guild children like a warm invisible blanket, filling them all to the brim with joy and exuberance.

"Well, that's enough of that." Makarov mumbled to himself as he felt the atmosphere was getting much too serious, even for the situation they had just gotten out of.

"But Master..."

The Titan wizard turned his attention to a timid-looking Levy, who seemed unsure of even her next words.

"What about the guildhall. We... W-we failed to protect it. What will we do now?"

The bluenette was taken aback as the small master gave a chuckle at her question. "My dear, a guild is much more than simple structure. As long as we are all together and stand at the end of conflict, we continue onward." His words touching the guild members once again. "We can rebuild. If we all work as one, it will take no time at all." His gaze then shifted to his rear. "However..."

Some of the guild members followed his sight and looked on to the large scale of destruction that Natsu and Jose's battle had wrought.

"We must assist with repair of Magnolia. After all, the citizens did not wish to be part of this war. As the ones who indirectly laid waste to their home, we must be there to pay homage to them as they have allowed our own guild a place of privilege to operate from."

Most of the guild gave affirming expressions or nods in agreement to their master's wishes. But some were surprised when Makarov turned around with a smile on his face.

"But, we can save that for tomorrow." He stated as he shot one of his fists in the air. "Our guild deserves some form of spoil. So tonight... We party!" He shouted out.

Many of the members were caught off guard by Makarov's sudden cheerfulness. However a good handful of the guild, started to crack grins, feeling the celebration was long overdue. Within seconds, the guild started to light up in cheer as the Titan mage's words sank in.

'_It's about time.' _A certain Crash wizard thought to himself. '_I'm hungry as hell.'_

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Once again in the cellar that they had been using since right before the war between Phantom Lord began, the bulk of the Fairy Tail guild were bustling back and forth among themselves in the crammed underground bar. They celebrated their most recent victory in the only way they knew how, through a loud and rampant party that they could only muster. It seemed improbable giving the limited space they were allowed, but they prevailed in having a few brawls amongst one another when their ridiculous reasons for doing so called for it.

As most of the members were ruffing it up with one member or the other, a few had just decided to retire at the bar and not involve themselves just so they could relax in their own way. Makarov sat cross-legged at the bar all the while holding a mug full of beer. Sitting next to him, leaning back on the bar, Gildarts made himself as comfortable as possible after having to be constantly on the move after Phantom started their assault on Fairy Tail. He was currently gulping down his own mug in a steady manner, and a platter of food sat behind him on the counter. On the other side of the two, Ur stood with a small glass of alcohol in her hand, though she had given small portions of sips, as she was not as zealous as the rest present to be intoxicated. Behind the three, Mira was readying more bottles of beer and other forms of alcoholic beverages so they would be there for when a member would ask for them.

Makarov pulled his mug up and took a large chug from it before giving a small belch. "Ah... that hit the spot."

"Been a while since you had a good drink?" Gildarts inquired as he finished his entire drink before setting the empty mug back on the counter.

"First one since I woke up." He stated as he gave it another small slurp. "Gah, just got to savor that taste." he claimed heartedly.

"Speaking of which, you feeling alright after all that?" The Crash mage asked him.

"I'll be just fine." The guildmaster bluntly stated as he decided to finally chug down the rest of his drink, giving off a gleeful expression as the liquid made its way down his throat. "Just gonna need plenty of those to round it out." He finished as he sat the mug on the counter. With which it was quickly replaced by a full one by a smiling Mirajane. "Ah, thank you, my sweet." he told the barmaid as he picked it up.

"Of course, Master." Mirajane replied with her natural smile. However, Makarov caught glance at it out of the corner of her eye. He found that it was not as genuine as it usually was. But she walked away before he could bother her about it. Taking a glance around the room and looking through the rowdy members of his guild, he found two certain people were missing. Then he understood Mira's hollow manner. But he brushed it off, thinking it would come to a head at a later time. And if he wasn't being honest with himself, it wasn't really his business to be involved in such a thing. Instead, the Titan wizard turned his attention to the older ice mage standing before him.

"I've been meaning to thank you, Ms. Milkovich." he uttered, catching the maker wizards attention.

"Oh, whatever for?" She inquired.

"In my absence, you came to the aid of these children." He then bowed his head. "Not even being a member of Fairy Tail, you not only fought with them, but you kept them working together in unison and kept them safe. And for that I will be forever grateful."

Despite his thanks, Ur waved the Guildmaster off. "It was nothing, you guys were in need, and I just happened to be there. After all.." Her eyes fell on a certain pupil of hers who was currently engaged in a three way smack down between himself, Elfman, and Loke. While only in his trousers. "I had my own reasons for stepping up to the plate." Her gaze then returned back to the Titan mage with her eyes shut and a smile on her face. "Anyway, please call me Ur. 'Ms. Milkovich' feels far to formal."

However, she was not met with a response. As she opened her eyes, she was taken aback by the expressions worn by not only Makarov, but Gildarts as well. They both sat with wide white-shaded pupils and mouths agape. But most noticeable was the trails of blood running down from their noses. Taking a moment to process what they were doing, Ur took a look down and found the reason as to why they were looking at her in such a manner.

"Ah, dammit!" She barked as she found herself to only be clad in her underwear. "Where the hell are my clothes!"

"U-Ur!" She turned to find Gray shouting at her, and also learned that most of the male population of the guild had ceased their infighting and turned their complete to the older ice mage with awestruck glances. However, her pupil was just embarrassed rather than aroused by her sudden indirect exhibition. "The hell?!" he demanded.

"Like you're one to talk." She stated directing her finger to imply his own state of undress. Looking down, Gray gawked at his own situation.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted at his own peril before shooting his finger at his teacher. "This is your fault anyway!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ur stated as she finished the drink in her hand before setting it on the counter. "Could I get another, Miss... Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name before." She stated as she faced Mirajane. The platinum-haired woman just waved it off.

"It's no harm, we actually never had a proper introduction, my name is Mirajane. Please just call me Mira." She declared with a smile as she stuck her hand out, to which Ur met with her own and shook respectively.

"Ok, Mira. May I please get another?" She asked before she pushed her glass toward the barmaid. However before Mira could even nod her head, a large barrel abruptly smacked right down on the counter right in between the two. Ur turned her head in confusion, only to be met with the sight of Cana, who had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, showing that she was slightly intoxicated. Another barrel was held on her side as she wagged her finger in front of Ur.

"Uh-uh, Miss Shrink, *hic* none of this little stuff. *hic* you and me *hic* right now! Let's go!" the drunk demanded in her tipsy stupor.

Ur was slightly bewildered by the brunette's sudden challenge. She was about to turn her down, not taking much of liking to drinking games herself. However, something about the determined look in Cana's eyes stirred something in the ice wizard. Something that stroked her competitive ego. Narrowing her eyes, Ur smirked at the drunken Card mage.

"...Alright... You're on."

After another hiccup, Cana gave a glazed cheer. "Awesome!" she declared as she sat her barrel on the counter next to Ur's. Within seconds the two started guzzling down the large amount of alcohol. The men in the guild were starting to get a hold of themselves, and instead of giving lecherous looks, they started to chant and cheer on the two, surprisingly, a good amount of the guild backed Ur as it looked like she was holding her own. Gray, however, was flustered by his foster parent acting so barbarously.

* * *

After a while, everything started to calm down a bit as some members were either relaxing at tables with some drinks, others were passed out drunk lying around the cellar in different ways, ranging from on broken tables to tipped over barrels. Mugs and glasses sat around the room in random different places as the atmosphere of the guild started to cool off. Ur, who had miraculously tied with Cana in the drinking contest, had found her clothes and was now slumbering back to back with the same brunette as they leaned against the bar counter.

Makarov and Gildarts still sat at the bark, partially sober and calm from the events that had recently taken place. Mirajane was at another end of the bar, washing glasses that she had collected from around the room. She held an impatient look on her face, as if she was unhappy with being stuck with the guild at the moment. She continued to clean up nonetheless.

"Ah well, pretty short night." Makarov declared as he yawned.

"That it was." Gildarts concurred as he massaged his shoulder. "Gonna be a rough morning."

"Indeed." Makarov said as he brought himself to stand on the counter in a clumsy manner. "After all this, the Council is going to want a personal report on all these events."

"So, you're gonna be heading for Era pretty soon?" Gildarts asked.

"Tomorrow morning, in fact. Taking the first train out." His eyes turned back on the Crash mage. "I'm curious, you plan on sticking around for a bit? Or should I expect to see you in a couple years once I'm back?" The Guildmaster teased.

Gildarts let out a small chuckle as he eyed inside a mug, seeing if there was any beer left in it. "As tempting as a little road trip sounds, after all this, I should probably stick around to make sure everything's settled." He stated as he gulped down what remained in the glass. "Anyway, I've got my own reasons for hanging around a little longer than usual."

"Is that right?" Makarov said as he jumped off the counter to the ground. "Well, if you are staying, then I would insist you keep an eye on the guild for me. Make sure the brats stay in line so we can get the reconstruction of both the town and the guildhall done at a steady pace." He said as he turned to the eldest S-class mage. "Can I count on you?"

The Crash mage gave another chuckle. "Play master for a few days... I guess I can make it work." He stated with a shrug. His eyes then lazily shot to Makarov. "Let's just not make a habit of it."

Makarov gave a small smirk at the Crash wizard's answer before turning and making his way to the end of the bar. Once there he turned to face Mirajane as she finished stacking away a set of clean mugs in a cupboard below the counter before her attention was drawn to the Guildmaster.

"I'm sorry to leave you with such a mess, Mira." Makarov stated apologetically.

"It's fine, Master," the platinum-haired barkeep replied with a smile. However, it seemed hollow to the older man. "I'll have it all picked up within the hour. No worries."

"Hmph," Makarov hummed as he took another look around the cellar and the mess the Takeover mage would need to clean. "Alright then. I will be heading to Era within the earliest hour to meet with the Council."

"Oh, alright then."

Makarov then turned on his heel and faced the exit and started on his way out. "Take care, my dear."

"Of course, Master. Be safe."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

In another section of the city of Magnolia, the Fairy Hills dormitory complex sat idly as a singular structure atop a hill that overlooked the town.

Fairy Hills is a large and mildly imposing building composed of bricks. It consists of a central, elongated section at whose sides sit two wings protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance, which takes the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Enforcing the multitude of standard bricks on the edges and marking rectangular sections in the central part are larger, lighter bricks lined up in vertical rows, with light beams instead marking sections horizontally. The front part of the building possesses a porch adorning the central part, with a steep tiled roof split in sections by beams being held up by simply wooden pillars paired with arcs. The two wings are each adorned by small numbers of large, arched windows, while the central section's windows are similar in design, but noticeably smaller and more numerous. Each section possesses an elongated, pitched roof composed of tiles; the wings, beneath such roof, have round windows adorning their top part. Sitting in front of the entrance, held up by two pillars composed of stone and bricks, flanking the pathway leading to the building, and each topped by the sculpture of a stylized Fairy Tail's symbol, is a large, mildly arched sign reading "Fairy Hills" in sober, elongated dark characters.

Located within the building, five individual rooms connected to one another by large inner doors that some lacked shutters. The floors were covered in massive carpets and in addition to Fairy Hills' standard wooden decorations below the ceilings, have intricate motifs adorning the upper part of the walls housing doors, which are themselves decorated, right below their upper arches by wooden spirals holding them up. Each room was lit by a chandelier hanging from the ceiling in its center. Three of the rooms held different armors and outfits that lined up near the walls fitted up on mannequins. On some of the walls, weapons ranging from large to small were decorated and some seemingly matched the armors held on the mannequins. In another one of the rooms, a dining table sat centered in the room, with a small kitchen located adjacent from it.

In the last room, which was closed by a shutter, there was a simple bedroom. The same carpeting that lined throughout the other rooms was spread across the floor. A couple of bookshelves lined one wall between a large set of windows and a lone desk. The wall adjacent to the desk and shelves was lined by a dresser that held about six drawers filled with different sets of regular clothing. On top of the dresser sat many miscellaneous items, such as a small mounted mirror and different sized brushes and combs. In one corner of the room sat a door that led to a private bathroom for the dorm. Inside the bathroom was a simple setup of a sink, mirror, toilet, and a sizable shower.

In the center of the bedroom sat a queen-sized bed, with its sheeting mainly comprised of crimson covers, and a red, square-patterned comforter. The beds neat care was disturbed however as a single occupant lied under the covers. Said occupant was lying unconscious with his arms to the side and his hair carefully rested against one of the three pillows that lined on the headboard of the bed.

Natsu slept quietly, most of his revealed body was cleaned and dusted off, the bruises and cuts on his body were bandaged up. At one side of the bed, an anxious Erza Scarlet sat in a wooden chair that was pressed up closely to her bed. Her attire was now consisting of a loose white shirt and blue jeans. One of her hands laid in her lap, while the other held one of Natsu's hands that was on her side of the bed as she looked to his slumbering face with a worrisome expression. She had brought him to her room in Fairy Hills due to the fact all he had in his home was a hammock and a couch. Both of which she found unsuitable for him to rest during his recovery.

On the other side of the bed, Happy sat between Natsu's arm and torso. Although he was worried about Natsu, his eyes would shift over to Erza holding the Dragonslayer's hand. When he did he let out a small pout toward the red-head.

"You didn't have to knock me out, Erza." The small feline complained as he rubbed the spot where the knight banged his head. "It really hurts when you do mean stuff like that."

Erza just rose an eyebrow at the cat. "You needed to calm down. I did what I believed was best to subdue you." She told him nonchalantly.

"But I was just surprised." he retorted. "You said you loved Natsu. I had to tell someone."

"Why?" Erza asked him, confused by his strange reasoning.

"Because..." Happy started as he shot his paw in the air, but his expression faltered a bit when he actually started to think about it. "Well... It's just that..." He then plopped back down on his bottom as he went to thought. "Hmm."

Erza couldn't help but manage a small smile at the cat's stumbled reasoning. "I understand, Happy."

The feline shot his head up in surprise. "Huh?"

"You were just caught off guard by the sudden information. When you usually learn something you always want to tell your friends. Its what you do naturally." Erza told him with a small caring smile. "But... This is something that needs to be kept between us. Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone?" She asked soothingly.

However, Happy looked conflicted by the red-head's proposal. His eyes then went back to the unconscious Dragonslayer. "D-doe... does Natsu... know?" He asked timidly.

After she processed his question, Erza looked up to Natsu's face as well. Switching her spare hand to hold his own, she took her now free hand and caressed Natsu's cheek, which earned a curious look from Happy. He saw an earnest expression upon Erza's face as she looked down on Natsu.

"...No... He doesn't." She said with a reluctant tone. A heavy silence fell in the room as her words set in, for both those awake.

"But..." Happy started as Erza turned back to him, she saw him wearing a pensive face as he looked to her. "Why?"

His question rang out in the knight's mind. Such a simple question, but for reasons she couldn't understand, it felt as if it carried so much weight. taken aback by the interrogative, she couldn't really process a coherent answer. Instead she just asked back, "W-what do you mean?"

"Why haven't you told Natsu?" Happy asked innocently. Tilting his head, he was genuinely confused. He didn't understand what could be so hard about what they were talking about. "If you love him, then he should know."

Erza's eyes were wide at Happy's suggestions. '_How can he say that so casually?! Does he not understand the repercussions for such things?!'_ After asking herself internally what Happy was thinking, she then let out a sigh. '_Of course he doesn't, after all he was raised by...' _Her head then shot toward, '_...Natsu.'_

"Erza?" The red-head's attention was pulled back to the cat as he called her name. She was met with his quizzical look. "Why?"

Erza took a few moments to exchange glances with Happy, before she turned her attention back to the snoozing Dragonslayer. Bringing her hand from his cheek, she picked up his own and clasped both of her hands around his and pulled it up so her elbows were resting on his side.

"It's... complicated, Happy." She declared as she rested her forehead against the palm of his hand. Closing her eyes, she had believed the conversation to be over.

"No it's not."

Her eyes shot open after hearing Happy's curt comment. She then looked to him, as he now stood on the bed, staring her down intently.

"What?" She asked out.

"It's not complicated at all. If you love someone, you shouldn't keep that feeling from them. It's only going to hurt you more." He stated as he pointed to her. "We almost... No, we did think we lost Natsu. We thought he wasn't coming back. We thought we wouldn't see him again. We were all sad about that. Especially you, Erza." He said as he recalled their talk before Phantom had attacked with the Jupiter and MK. II. "You say you love him. If you had loved him before all that and had not told him, it just made it that much harder for you. I could've gotten over it with some time, because Natsu and I understand one another, we would want the other to be happy even if the other was gone. But, you hadn't come clean with everything to him. That's why you were the most sad. Cause he was gone before you could let him know what you wanted him to know."

Taking a step forward on the bed, he pressed his paws on Natsu's torso, as if indicating something for Erza. "And he came back. But the thing is, we don't know when we'll lose each other again. So don't you think it would be best to tell him, rather than losing him again?"

Erza sat back, baffled. Laying down Natsu's hand, she just stared down the small blue feline pensively as she considered his words. She thought about them indecisively. For the most part, she saw that Happy did have some point to what he was saying. But a part of her just kept nagging at her. She kept thinking to what Natsu's reaction would be. How exactly he would react to the confession. Then a final part of her, just couldn't help but thinking back to when she was a child. To a certain blue-haired boy. This part of her caused her pause.

'_What? why am I thinking of him now?' _She thought to herself, her subconscious running through many rapid emotions as she thought on it. She now wanted to know why she was thinking so hard on this. Then once again, a young Jellal came to her mind. The same boy who had inspired her with hope, the same boy who introduced her to the feeling of love. She started to think more and more on him, getting lost in the thoughts of what might have been.

'_No!_' She roared to herself as images of what happened as she tried to liberate the slaves of the R-System. She remembered that same boy, laughing at her attempt to save them and attacking her. His sudden change hitting her harder than any punishment she had be dealt before. The love she once felt, dissipating over time, especially after joining Fairy Tail, per Grandpa Rob's request. Then her time of meeting _him _came to mind.

* * *

**JULY 8TH, x777**

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, lad."

Makarov uttered out as he introduced a young Natsu to the whole of the Fairy Tail guild as they entered the guildhall. The small Dragonslayer walked in with awe in his eyes as he looked around the room, getting a glimpse of everything around. As he had never been in a building like it before, he was beyond astonished.

"Whoa... This place is huge." he muttered out loud as he continued to waltz through the hall, without a care of watching where he was going. A smile then shot on his face. "This is awes-?!"

He was abruptly stopped short when he bumped into another person, causing both to fall to the ground. Grabbing his head in frustration, Natsu looked across of him to see just who had hit him. On his bottom sat a boy about the same size and height of Natsu also rubbing his head in frustration as he glared at the Dragonslayer. Natsu also noticed that the boy was only wearing a pair boxers. Natsu grew a sneer as he returned the other boy's hostile glare with one of his own. Within seconds the two were up on there feet, heads pressed to one another, veins popping on their heads, teeth grit, and piercing glares.

"Watch where you're going, Pinkie!"

"Quit standing in people's way than, weirdo?!"

"Who are you calling weird, Bad Breath?!"

"Shut up! Your breath's worse than mine!"

"That's it! You wanna go?!"

"Thought you would never ask!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth between one another before it started to come to a head and almost broke out it a fight. Others sitting around began to take notice of the two's quarrel.

"Oi, who's the new kid playing with Gray over there?" A younger Macao asked as he spotted the two boys' ruckus.

"I'm pretty sure that's the runt Master brought in." Wakaba answered as he he continued to smoke his cigarette.

The two boys then pulled back their fists in preparation to assault one another.

"Get ready, charcoal breath! I'm not holding back!"

"Bring it, Droopy Eyes!"

After shouting out their share of profanities at one another, the two threw their respective punches. However before the two could make contact with one another, they caught a wisp of red, before their fists were intercepted and held in place to the dismay of both. Natsu just starred blankly at the new arrival, a small girl in makeshift armor and red hair held the boys fists off like it was nothing. Natsu than spared a glance over to Gray, only to be confused when he saw Gray sweating bullets and his expression to consist of utter horror.

"Wh-?!"

Natsu started to question, but was stopped short when the girl suddenly thrust the two boys against the wall adjacent of them with enough force to have both crater through the thick wooden structure. The two sat pressed into the wall as their bodies started to register the excruciating pain from the girls sudden 'shove'.

"S-so strong..." Natsu groaned.

"S-scary..." Gray added.

The girl then looked disappointedly at Gray while pointing at him. "Gray! You know better than to start fights in the guildhall while in my presence!" She barked at him.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." Gray muttered while still in his crater.

"And you!" Her attention turned to Natsu. "You may be new, but that does not give you free rein to do as you please!"

"A-aye..." he stated.

The girl kept her sights on Natsu after he answered. Walking up to him, she pulled his body out from the wall and let him drop to the floor. Reeling back, Natsu gingerly rubbed the back of his head as he was gaining relief from the recent pain. After a couple of seconds, he looked up to see the armored girl still glaring down at him. Her gaze made him feel uneasy.

"What's your name?" She asked intimidatingly.

"N-Natsu Dragneel," He answered rather hastily. The two sat in silence for a few moments, neither daring to make any move. She continued to glare at him, she was looking him up and down in a way to assess the small Dragonslayer. Natsu sat with his legs crossed and his hands now lying in his lap. At first her stare seemed to unnerve him, but as it continued, he started to wear a boring expression.

Then out of nowhere, a large bright smile appeared on the pink-haired boy's face as he started chuckling a bit. The girl couldn't help but be taken aback by Natsu's sudden bright mood.

"W-what's so funny?" She practically demanded.

"Hehe, nothin' really. You're kinda scary, but you also seem pretty cute too." He stated, his stunningly bright grin still holding it's place on his face. The girl was bewildered by his sudden comment, a light blush showing on her face as her mouth sat open agape slightly. "What's your name?" he asked.

"E-Erza," the red-headed girl fumbled over her words she stated her name for the small boy. She didn't know why she was so flustered by Natsu. And he just continued to hold his smile as he laughed more.

"Cool!" He declared as he jumped to his feet, his smile still up to Erza's chagrin. "I'm gonna check out the rest of the place. I hope I see ya later!" Natsu claimed. Before Erza could even say anything, the Dragonslayer took off toward another part of the guild. Erza just stood there and continued to blush as he ran away.

"...Ok."

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

Erza sat by the Dragonslayer's side, taking his hand in hers once again. As she thought more and more back on that day, she remembered no other member of the guild had left such an impression upon her arrival after escaping the R-System. After her arrival, her depression would set in more and more as the days went by. Thinking back to the tower, of the people she couldn't save, those now under Jellal's lie. Her closest friends left behind because she was to weak to stand against the abrupt change of Jellal's allegiance. Her mind raced constantly at what could cause the blue-haired boy's sudden change of heart, and just how he was able to attain such magical power of his own.

As time passed while in the guild, she would nearly cry every day when she believed she was alone. She was lucky if she ever got to go to sleep without having terrible nightmares that would force her awake at night, which was nearly every day. She didn't know how or when she was going to get a hold of herself, and after a while she practically accepted the fact that she would always be like that. At her short time in the guild, she constantly wore her armor. It felt almost like a blanket to her, something she found comforting. She didn't really talk to a lot of the guild members other than to berate them for their brash actions. She didn't want to get close with anyone, she didn't want to feel that harsh sting of betrayal again, and she didn't know who to trust. The only person she got along with was Makarov. The Guilmaster had tried his best to encourage her to trying to be a bit more social with the guild. However, he even knew when to give her space when she needed it. But she just continued to sulk, not knowing if she would ever be brought out of her own hole of despair. She had practically accepted it after some point.

Suddenly, Natsu came to the guild. When she met him as she did, she just believed him to be foolish, reckless and above all, naive. His bright attitude seemed odd to her, it reminded her of herself during her time in Rosemary Village. Although she was taken aback by his young personality, she assumed that just like everyone else's it would fade with time.

But, she was proven wrong. Five years had gone by and Natsu just stayed the same. Inevitably his attitude started to rub off on the rest of the guild. His foolhardy nature taking root among the members and setting a bright light upon them and shedding them of their dark pasts, not despair for the future, and allowing them to look to the present and the new warmth that they were allowed. The feeling of being part of a family. Though some wouldn't admit it directly, they cared for one another deeply.

Erza was beyond astonished by Natsu. The positive atmosphere that he himself would emit would naturally draw in those around him. For something she saw as a stand in for the Jellal that she once adored, became so much more. Though she kept her own distance, her and Natsu were among the closest growing up through the guild. She had finally found someone to help her forget, to help her move on. And she did not want to let go.

However, within almost a blink of the eye, he was gone. Took off with Gildarts on his long, arduous quest. All in the name of becoming stronger. She almost felt like a part of her shattered upon his leave, after he burrowed so deeply in her heart, he just up and left for such bland reasons. Even the guild had taken an impact from his departure. Although the attitudes he inspired still persisted, his cheer and warmth was greatly missed.

And when he returned, the scarlet knight could not be happier. But he had changed. In a way she thought he wouldn't have, and a part of her hoped he never would. In his quest to becoming stronger, he had matured greatly. He had seen the what kind of dark place the world could be, and it had muzzled his once child-like manner. Though his positive manner was still there, that much she could feel, it was overshadowed by one emotion that almost scared her more than Jellal's evil conversion.

Anger.

She could feel an incredible rage set within the altered Dragonslayer. One that almost seemed like it would burst. And there were times upon his return that she saw that rage take form. Such as when the guild members were brought to grievous harm. Especially back when Erigor attempted to kill the Guildmasters, when she was brought to her knees by Deliora, and after her torture at the hands of Jose. His wrath seemed unpalpable, even nearing the point of attacking Gildarts, his own mentor, in his fury. Those times she realized only one thing pulled him from his ire. And that was those closest to his heart.

She couldn't help but feel like it was regressing back to the time after the tower, the feeling of loss of one she loved. As much as she knew he was most likely stuck the way he acted now, she just wanted him to return to the way he was before he left for those two years.

'_I should have stopped you.'_ She thought to herself as she looked to his face. '_I should have gone right after you once I read your note. I should have pulled you away from Gildarts and dragged you back to the guild and berated you for such foolishness. If I had, you would not have changed. You would still be your audacious, hasty, and impetuous self. You would start your brawls and lift everyone's spirit. You would still laugh and smile as much as you once did.'_ Her thoughts than reclined a bit as she thought more on the issue. '_You may have grown, matured. But it was at terrible cost.'_ She thought as her head lowered and her hair draped over her eyes.

"Erza..." She heard Happy mutter in concern, however, she did not turn her attention to him. She continued to sulk as her thumb stroked the palm of his hand. She did not know what to do, did not know what to think. All she wanted, was Natsu. The Natsu she loved.

"...Er...Erz"

Her head shot up immediately as she heard a familiar voice, albeit it speaking rather lightly. Her eyes were glued on Natsu's face, however, it now looked disgruntled, as if he was contemplating something.

"Natsu?" She asked, seeing if he was waking from his slumber, and notice her presence. However, he just continued to lie with his eyes closed, signaling that he was still under. But his mouth started to move as he breathed out what he was trying to say.

"Erz... Erza..."

Erza sat up after hearing her name. '_Is he dreaming? Why is he calling my name?_'

"Go... Gotta... Pro.. Prote.."

'_Natsu? What are you trying to say?'_

"Got..ta.. Protect... Erza..."

Her eyes widened at his words and her body stiffened. A blush coated her cheeks after hearing him make his slumbering declaration. She couldn't believe it, even in his pain and unconscious state, he was still thinking of protecting, not only the guild, but her specifically.

"Natsu..." She mumbled under her breath, taking his hand and gripping it with renewed fervor.

'_I don't care what it entails, but I won't let this continue. It will not be you protecting me any longer. I will pull you back from the brink, as you once did for me. And I will shelter your heart with my own.'_

She then stood up off the chair, leaning forward, she loomed over the Dragonslayer. Lowering her head, she gave a small loving kiss on his forehead, before pulling back and resting her forehead on his own.

"I promise."

"Er...za..."

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

* * *

The next morning in Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild had started hard at work on the reconstruction of the city. The citizens who had to evacuate were notified as they took safe harbor in towns nearby, such as Clover, Oshibana, and Kunugi. Many of the residents were put at unrest due to the destruction of some of their homes. The mayor, however, having history with the Guildmaster, would not send complaints to the Council and would simply fine the guild if they agreed to work the restoration. Most of the citizenry did not mind it as they saw Fairy Tail as a great guild rather than a group of destructive deviants. Though, there were still some unhappy, being the ones with their homes being destroyed, despite Fairy Tail promise to rebuild.

"Hime, I have finished."

Shockingly, in just a day and a few hours within the next, the crater that once took up a large portion was gone. The canal was now resettled and the brick work, surprisingly, laid back into its respective place. The water from Lake Sciliora cascaded back into the aqueduct and continued its steady stream once again. Virgo, stood sternly with her hands behind her back while standing next to the edge of the canal, stoic as if the work she had just completed was nothing.

Most of the guild stood across from her in shock. They couldn't believe that such destruction could repaired as easily as she made it seem. Lucy stood before the mage with a smile on her face, but some sweat beading down her forehead, as the extended use of her Celestial spirit over a period of a couple hours was quite taxing.

"Thanks Virgo. That was amazing!" The blonde told her. Virgo then responded with a bow.

"Of course, hime." Her blank eyes then shot up at her key keeper. "Is it time for punishment?"

A comedic drop of sweat dangled from Lucy at her pinkette maid's interrogative. "Uh, no. It's fine Virgo. You can go now."

Virgo nodded her head. "Of course, hime." Closing her gate, the Celestial spirit returned to her realm. After a bit, the rest of the guild gradually were all relieved from their respective stupors and went back to what work they were left with.

Lucy made her way to a lone block and sat down, catching her breath after exerting a vast amount of her magical energy keeping Virgo on their plan and keeping her working.

"Well done, Lucy."

The blonde looked up to be met with the sight of Erza. The red-head sported a yellow set of construction clothing topped of with a yellow hard hat with the Fairy Tail insignia stamped on the front. Over her shoulder, a couple of large construction logs were held up as she loomed over the Celestial wizard.

"T-thanks Erza." She stated in her exhaustion. "I thought since Virgo had use in earth magic she could help with the restoration." she declared before scratching her cheek lightly. "It took a little longer than I thought it would though."

"Don't sell yourself short." Gray said as he walked by the two with some planks, dropping into their conversation. "Since the canal's fixed, all we have to worry about is a few of the homes and the bridge. With nobody else as handy in earth magic in the guild, we'd have been looking at days of digging. Shortening that to a to one and half is incredible." the ice mage finished.

* * *

A little ways behind the two, behind a stack of large logs, a certain bluenette peeked over the top as she hid her form, watching Gray intently. '_It's not fair... Gray-sama should be only praising Juvia.'_ Though the water mage as her gaze turned deadly upon Lucy. '_Juvia will not tolerate a love rival.'_ She then started to fume at her frustrations.

"Excuse me."

The bluenette's eyes shot wide as she turned around after being acknowledged by surprise. Before her stood a moderately sized woman with short black hair. The woman looked down at her with an inquisitive stare.

"Do you need something?" Ur asked.

Juvia did not answer as she continued to stare shocked at the ice mage, not knowing what to do as she was caught. Even after she found her voice, she wasn't sure what to say.

"J-Juvia is... Well... Juvia..." she stumbled over her words continuously.

"So your name's Juvia?" Ur questioned trying to move the conversation along.

Juvia shot up in surprise once again. "H-How did you know?"

A bead of sweat dropped as her Ur's expression twitched a bit. "Call it a good guess." she stated with a small laugh. Her face than softened. "My name's Ur. Nice to meet you Juvia." The ice mage then reached her hand out to the bluenette.

Looking at her hand, Juvia took a moment before accepting it and shaking it slightly in an awkward manner. "S-sure."

"So... I see you might have a slight interest in Gray."

Juvia's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "W-what?!" She flabbergasted. Her hands started to wave in front of her blushing face. "No, no, no... er, Juvia means yes... wait... no." She jumbled. "Juvia means, she wasn't watching Gray-sama from a distance... wanting nothing more than to be held... in his big... strong... masculine arms." Juvia trailed off as her thoughts turned from embarrassment to that of a provocative scenario with the younger ice mage. "Oh, Gray-sama~..."

"Ahem."

Juvia's enthralling thought process was interrupted abruptly as Ur tried to get her attention once again, her eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on her face. _'I guess it's not so slight.'_

"Oi! Ur!"

The two turned as a new voice called out. Across from the two, Gildarts stood with his loose green pants and a sleeveless green shirt that hugged his torso, replacing the cloak that was burned away by Natsu. Over his shoulder, the Crash mage carried about a dozen logs, which surprised some of the newer members of the guild who did not know Gildarts' strength. His other hand was raised in the air as he waved the Ice wizard over.

"Since you've finally sobered up, get a move on! We got plenty of work to go around!" he shouted.

This however annoyed the female mage. "I'll help as I like! I'm not a member of the guild, so you can't boss me about!" She roared back at him. But the Crash mage simply shrugged off her aggressive response and returned to moving the logs in his possession. This just earned him a stern glare from the ice mage.

"Tch! Damn prick. Getting after me just for kicks." She mumbled to herself in her agitation. After a second, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh, relenting to the situation. "Well, as I was-?!" She stopped short as she turned back to the speak to the water mage, only to find that the young bluenette had disappeared from her previous position. Ur took a quick look around and could no longer spot the rain-woman. Taking a few more moments to look around, Ur scratched the back of her head in slight exasperation. '_Nervous girl I guess.'_

Unbeknownst to Ur, Juvia found the fastest and most discreet route of escape from the sudden situation was the canal by the pile of logs which she hid behind while the ice mage was distracted. Hiding right beneath the surface, she used her magic to obscure the water so no one above the aqueduct would be able to see her.

'_That was close. Juvia will need to be more careful next time.'_ Her gaze then returned to the three other mages she was watching previously. More specifically, she focused on a certain raven-haired mage. '_Till next time, my love.'_

* * *

"So... How's Natsu doing?" Lucy asked after the three had exchanged some light banter. She had been quite curious as to the state of the Dragonslayer since yesterday when Erza came out of the crater with his unconscious form riding on her back. Erza seemed unfazed by the reluctant question, as she seemed to have expected it.

"He's still asleep." the red-head stated. Lucy looked down timidly.

"Do you know for how long?"

Erza shook her head. "According to Gildarts and Master, he could be resting for an unknown amount of time." She said with a sigh. Lucy than started to fiddle her thumbs.

"Oh..."

Gray rose an eyebrow. "Something wrong Lucy?"

"It's just that... I feel bad." She answered which caught the confusion from both the mages.

"Why?" the ice mage asked.

"Well, its my fault after all. Natsu wouldn't have been hurt if my father hadn't contracted Phantom to come after me." she said with a gloomy expression. "I just hope he'll pull through alright..." She continued to sulk a bit as she sat. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she was met with a warm smile from the scarlet knight.

"Worry not, Lucy. Though he may be banged up a bit, Natsu will be back on his feet in no time." She reassured. "You need to stop berating yourself for what Phantom and your father have done. After everything, we're all here, and we're all standing together, that's all that matters."

Sure enough, Erza's comforting words seemed to put Lucy at ease. The blond's somber look brightened once the requip's small speech set in. "Thanks Erza."

"Anytime." The red-head claimed as she pulled back.

"We better get back to work." Gray stated as he picked his pile of wood back up and setting it on his shoulder before turning his back to the two.

"Yes, I belie-?!"

"ERZA!"

The three turned their attention as they heard a high pitched voice resonate. Looking down the street adjacent to the newly formed aqueduct, they spotted a familiar blue feline shooting straight toward them, or more specifically, Erza.

"Happy? What is it?" she asked worriedly as the cat appeared before them. Once Happy flew to them, he seemed to need his breath as he landed to the ground and took a second to catch his breath. After a moment, he looked up to meet Erza's gaze.

"N-Natsu... he's... gah..." Happy proceeded to pant heavily as he seemingly rushed with absolute haste to the red-head. However, Erza received a sinking feeling at the mention of Natsu in such a hurried manner.

"What is it, Happy? What about Natsu?!" She asked in a rather demanding tone.

Taking in a large breath, Happy held up his paw, signaling patience to the knight's dismay. After another second he finally caught wind on his breathing, and a smile lit up his small face.

"He's awake!" he stated excitedly.

Erza's eyes shot open at Happy's revelation. The log slung over her shoulder fell to the ground almost immediately, forcing Gray and Lucy to jump in surprise. "What?! When?!"

"Just little under an hour ago. He was still pretty groggy after a bit."

"He's awake already?" Lucy asked as she leaned forward. Happy looked to her and gave her a cheeky stare.

"Lazying about while everybody else does the work, huh Lucy?" He joked as he pointed at her. Lucy's anger rose swiftly at the small feline's accusation.

"Shut it cat!" She demanded, nearly jumping at Happy.

"Happy, focus." However, before the two's small quarrel could escalate, Erza interjected back into the conversation and pull the small feline back to the crucial topic he had started. Said cat turned his attention back to the red-head.

"Oh, sorry." he deadpanned as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you sure he was awake? He wasn't just slipping back and forth through consciousness?" Erza asked hastily.

Happy shook his head. "No, for the most part he was fully awake. He was still a bit out of it though. Kinda bothered him that he woke up in your dorm." He told her.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Gray and Lucy both adorned curious looks, all while Erza grew a blush upon her cheeks. The two other mages turned their attention to her as she faced away from them.

"Your dorm? In Fairy Hills?" Lucy asked numbly. "I thought boys weren't allowed there."

"They aren't." Gray added, an equally confused tone to his voice. "Last time one of the guys went in there, they threatened to castrate him." He then gave a slight shudder at the thought. He then returned his inquisitive stare on Erza. "So why is Natsu there?"

Erza continued to face away from the two for the moment as her expression was that of being flustered, her cheeks tinted to nearly the same color of her own hair. She was doing her best to think of an excuse. "W-well..."

"Erza was just letting him borrow her bed so he could sleep all comfy. All Natsu has in our home is a hammock, she didn't think he could recover as fast in something like that. I don't know why, it never really bothered Natsu in the past." Happy butted in giving his own explanation to the blonde and ice mage as Erza didn't answer. Gray and Lucy turned their attention back to him, and Erza sighed internally in relief.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Gray stated as he placed his hand to his chin and started to understand the predicament. "Ash brains would never really care where he sleeps as long as he got to." With a another second of thinking, he turned on his heel with the pile of wood over his shoulder. "Ah, doesn't matter anyway, the less I have to deal with him the better. C'mon Lucy, we still got plenty of work to do." He finished as he started to walk away.

However, Lucy just stood among the group for a bit longer, looking back and forth between Happy and Erza as she was lost in thought. A moment later she shook her head. '_I guess its nothing.'_ She thought to herself. But before she turned to follow Gray, she spotted something that garnished the red-head's cheeks. Giving a small smile, she proceeded to trail the ice mage. "Alright, see ya later, Happy, Erza."

"See ya!" Happy exclaimed as he waved at the two as they both joined the rest of the guild. Erza watched the two leave as well. Turning back to the small feline, she crouched closer to his small stature.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Like I said, he was still a bit tired, but he was pretty awake. Wanted to know about a lot. If the guild was okay. If Phantom had pulled back. Where he could find some food." Happy answered as he listed off the things the Dragonslayer had inquired of him. Erza had to stifle a small giggle at the last bit of information that referenced to the fire mage's voracious appetite. "But one thing that he really wanted to know is if you were okay?" Happy finished which caught Erza off guard. She didn't think Natsu would still be so concerned about her. But then, she smiled. There it was, a glimmer of the Natsu that once was. His caring was something she was immensely glad that he still retained. Then something happened to pop in the knight's head.

"What is he doing now?" She asked Happy.

"He was still in the bed when I left. He asked me if I could run by our home and pick up some of his clothes." Happy stated. "After I left, I came straight here to tell you. Thought you wanted to know."

Erza gave the small feline a smile and nodded. Thinking it over, she considered just leaving it Natsu to rest for now and helping the guild rebuild at the moment. That would be the rational thing to do. However, She just couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation at the back of her mind. Something that kept telling her to act on her impulse rather than the responsible action, which felt out of character for her.

"Thank you, Happy. I believe... I'll go off to see him now." She told Happy as she stood up and looked down on him. "I assume you'll be heading to the cottage now to fetch his clothing."

"Aye!" He spouted gleefully. Erza gave a small smile.

"Well then, I'll see you soon, Happy."

"Aye."

After getting a return of some of his magic energy, His wings sprouted from his back and lifted himself into the air. He then shot away in a hurry. "See ya Erza!" He shouted as he flew away.

Erza then brought her hand to her chin as she went into thought.

'_I guess I should inform Gildarts of this development and my departure.'_ Her face contorted a bit as she thought of the Crash mage. '_He will most likely be beside himself that allowed Natsu rest in Fairy Hills.'_ She grumbled to herself as she visualized Gildarts' reaction to her news, and it was less than savory for her liking. Letting out a minor groan she than started on her.

'_I guess I have no choice. After all, what's the worse that can happen?'_

As the scarlet knight commenced her departure, just a few feet away crouched a platinum-haired barmaid who was dressed in work-wear to assist with the construction. While she made it seem like she was working with some gravel, in actuality she had been eavesdropping on the group recently discussing a certain Dragonslayer after Happy had appeared. Taking a moment to think, Mira shook her head, then continued to work.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Across the large body of water that is Lake Sciliora, nearing the occupation of Oak Town, the large fortress that belonged to Phantom Lord as their headquarters. Upon its landmass held up by six large wooden appendages that trotted through the lake. The structure itself was riddled with large gaps and holes. Brick and mortar crumbled off the building as each step of the legs was taken, bit-by-bit. Many of the rooms were caved in and had become inaccessible. The head of the nearly toppling off its position. Overall, most the structure looked ready to collapse on itself. But the legs continued to move despite of it all. Phantom members were currently rummaging through the rubble, trying to keep the base as salvageable as possible.

Deep in the fortress, a dimly lit room held most of the fortress' occupants within it. Some of the walls were cracked or deteriorating at the moment, some even had dropped piles of concrete and brick onto the floor. Along the nearby walls, there sat lacrima-projected consoles. Some seemed to be inoperable at the moment as the degradation had demolished the systems they were once connected to. The ones that were functional were currently being worked on tirelessly by random Phantom mages that continued to attempt to keep the headquarters moving and the systems working. Another chunk of Phantom wizards stood timidly near the center of the room as they looked nervously to the wall adjacent to them. Across from the fearful looking mages, in a chipped and decaying throne, sat a heavily bandaged and bruised Jose Porla. He sat, surprisingly, in a very plain, but frustrated position. His feet pressed firmly on the floor, his head rested on his fist, the same fisted arm sat on its elbow on the right armrest. His other arm sat on the parallel armrest, a finger continuously tapping against the furniture. His glare was harsh and intimidating, but his expression overall was one that could be labeled as bored.

Before him, stood three different individuals; Aria, Sol, and Totomaru. All of them bruised and beaten heavily as bandages covered most of their bare skin. Aria had been patched up much more than the other two as Erza's beating had been much more intense than those dealt to the others. Sol was a bit worse for wear, but in total, he was recovering better from his battle with Elfman and the Takeover mage's Beast Soul. Finally, Totomaru stood with a makeshift sling holding his arm after taking the brunt of Gray's ice hammer and Elfman's brutish side blow; it had nearly demolished all the muscles and bones in that same arm. Despite the pain he had went through and the impending atmosphere given from the Phantom Guildmaster, the fire mage stood rather calmly, as if he was at peace with what was to come.

However, even though his elite members were in front of him with heavy afflictions, he did not seem fazed by it. Rather, if the pressure felt through the room was any indication, he was in an unfathomable foul mood.

"Absolutely pathetic... All of you..." He stated, his voice dripping with venom as he addressed his S-class mages. "Done in by those Fairy Tail fools so easily..." his gaze moved through all of them, scanning them equally with both malice and contempt. "From what I see, two of you are seeming considerably weak from where I sit..." His eyes locked on Sol and Totomaru. "You were meant to be elites, yet you couldn't even defeat opponents that were nowhere near an S-class rank. You bring absolute shame to this guild, _my _guild." He finished in a hostile tone.

"Oh... non, non..." The earth mage lulled depressingly.

"Hmph," Totomaru just let out a small grunt, which only seemed to agitate Jose further. But the Guildmaster moved on as his stare shifted to the weeping Aria.

"And for the love of Kami, stop bawling, you large dolt!" The Guildmaster roared as his tapping hand turned to a fist and slammed against the armrest. All the members in the room, including the ones operating the working consoles, jumped in fear as Jose's bellow rang through their ears. Aria gave a slight gasp as he sucked in, halting his tears immediately. "You may have faced a fierce opponent such as Titania. However, according to reports from other members in your vicinity at the time, you had the perfect drop on the girl and had even activated the Drain spell on her." He stated. Dropping his arm, he started to lift from his seat, his figure slowly collecting a purple tint as his magic formed a thick, venomous aura. All in the room stared, wide-eyed as they could feel the malevolent intent pouring off from their Guildmaster. Coming to a full stance, his eyes turned deadly as he looked down upon the wind mage. Said mage was feeling a lethal since of foreboding as he returned the Shade wizards gaze.

"So tell me..." He started in a husky manner, before his face completely contorted to that of absolute hate. "How in the hell was she able to overpower you! If you were able to disable a wizard such as Makarov, why were you unable to incapacitate one of his underlings!" His voice roaring throughout the headquarters, resonating through the broken halls, and being heard by the other Phantom mages working on the restoration, the same fear coursing through them as the ones who were currently in the Guildmaster's presence. Aria just stood with his mouth agape, idling in absolute horror and awe of Jose and the suffocating pressure he was exerting.

"M-m-master... I-I..." he tried to form words, but kept stumbling over anything cohesive as he continued to be pierced by Jose's lethal gaze.

"Do you have nothing to offer in your defense! Truly pitiful!" He shouted out as he started to focus his shades to focus upon Aria. The wind mage took a step back in horror.

"M-Master please! Don't!" The distraught Aria pleaded as the shades then viciously grappled his form. After they enveloped his frame, a volt of pain ran through his body and forced him to roar at the top of his lungs. "P-please Master! I beg for your mercy!" he yelled in pain.

But, instead of just failing, the plea had an unintended effect on the Guildmaster as Jose's eye twitched.

"Mercy..."

* * *

"M-Mercy!" Jose begged as he threw his head back to shriek in fear. After a few moments, he set it back up as there was no response from the Dragonslayer. Looking back down, he was only met with those cold, grating eyes glaring into his own. He started to visibly shake as he feared Natsu's response would be something less than Jose desired.

"Sure."

A wave of surprise over Jose as his mouth shot wide open. Relief washing over himself as he had hoped he had heard correctly.

"T-truly?" He asked tentatively. Natsu then pulled him slightly closer. Jose's slightly terrified face just inches from his solemn one.

"No."

* * *

With another twitch of his eye at the memory of his own show of weakness, the Guildmaster's rage rose tenfold. Exerting more power into the shades, Aria roared in pure agony as his torture intensified.

The other members looked on in a mixture of disgust and terror as they watched the torment of one of their fellow comrades at the hand of their Guildmaster. However, none took a step forward to stop the suffering out of fear of being next. Though, one could not stand idle any longer as the screams of one of his comrade grated against his ears.

"Master, there is no need for this!" Totomaru shouted as he was the only member present to attempt to ease Jose's wrath. However, it proved futile as the Guildmaster just continued his torturous assailment. "Master!" the fire mage yelled. This seemed to have finally break through the Shade mage's raging stupor. Turning his gaze around the room, and not just on Totomaru who had called upon him, he eyed up the rest of the Phantom members. What he saw then, seemed to disgust him as his face distorted to sheer condescension.

"Look at all you! You all look despicable!" His hand then raised toward them and shades started to build around it. Many of the mages stepped back in uneasiness as Jose's attack was trained upon all of them. Sol held his arms in front of his face in a futile defense. Totomaru then reached for his sword, even if he failed to land a blow on the Guildmaster, he would not go down easy. Jose was all undaunted by their reactions as he continued to build up his magic. "You all are useless to me!" He bellowed in a spiteful fury.

"Well, they can't be all that bad, can they?"

Jose's rage-fueled eyes widened in surprise as he felt an arm on his shoulder, and a voice lingering near his hear. In his shock, his magic died down a bit before he turned his head. He was met with the sight of a man with black hair, brown eyes, an eyepatch over one eye, and a cocky grin smeared on his face.

"Hey there." He greeted nonchalantly. The Guildmaster was almost beyond baffled by the sudden appearance of the man currently at his side. What surprised him more is that he had the audacity to invade his personal space _and_ act as if there was no fault with it.

"Who...?! Tch!" he started with a question before scoffing it aside as the proximity of the two had irked the Guildmaster immensely. Summoning his magic once again, violet shades circled around his fist. "Away with you!" He shouted before he launched a **Dead Wave** toward the direction of the man. His eyes witnessed the man being engulfed by the powerful beam which darted at the adjacent wall and tore through it, shaking the room harshly. As it died down, the Guildmaster looked and found that the man was no more.

"Damn!"

Jose's eyes widened when he heard the same voice from his other side. When he turned his head, something happened that was more unexpected than spotting the man again. A finger, a single finger, was flicked against the Guildmaster's cheek.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The black-haired man claimed as he stood before Jose calmly. The members present could not believe their eyes. As the man appeared he had taunted their Guildmaster heavily. They had never seen a so perplexing sight.

"Y-You dare!" Jose snarled at the man grudgingly. However, the newcomer just shrugged like he had done no wrong.

"A dare? I'm not really in the mood at the moment. Got some business first." He retorted in a plain tone. Jose's anger rose at the man's snarky comment.

"Are you daft?" The Guildmaster inquired in his ire. But after a single blink of his eye, the man was gone. Looking around sporadically in search of the mysterious stranger. Hearing a sigh, he looked to the three members of the once elite Element Four. He stood lazily as his arm rested on one of Sol's shoulders. The man responded by scratching the back of his head and letting out a sigh.

"Nah, just a bit winded. You would not believe how much it takes to jump a few countries within a couple of days." His free hand then drooped down his face slackly. "_Waaay_ to exhausting if you ask me." He finished in an exasperated manner.

"Wha... What are you on about?" The Guildmaster moaned in a rather low tone compared to the one he had a few moments earlier. Shaking his head, he put it off as the man's dealings did not matter to him. "Enough of this! Quickly Phantom, attack him!" He ordered loudly as he pointed the man down, directing his mages to assault the newcomer at his behest.

However, none moved. Not a single person in the room beside the stranger and the Guildmaster seemed to move a muscle. Even the three elite mages held their position. This lack of action infuriated Jose to no end.

"Do you all defy me?! Do you stand against my orders?!" He shouted at them all. But once again, it elicited no response from them. His anger only grew repeatedly from the stagnation.

Before he could act on it, however, the black-haired man leaned in front of Sol. "Oh ease up. It's not like they can do much as is." he said which caught Jose off guard as the Guildmaster took a slight step back in recoil. Raising his hand, the stranger waved it in front of the earth mage's face. To Jose's shock, there was no response from Sol at all, other than his body seeming tense. One thing that really disturbed the Guildmaster was the S-class mage's eyes were shooting back and forth, despite his body moving. As if he were trapped. Looking around, Jose noticed the same result from all the other members present in the room. He was bewildered to say the least.

Suddenly, without warning, all the wizards started to fidget awkwardly. In moments they all dropped to one knee and their heads bowed. Jose took another step back.

"H-How...?" he trailed off in shock at the sight of the extremely unusual unison action that the members of his guild had just performed. His eyes then moved back to the stranger, who stood with a cocky smirk once again. "W-what is this?"

"A fall from glory."

Jose's eyes shot to the back of the room as a new voice rang out. At the end, stairs led up into the control room, which were partly covered by rubble, but usable all the same. Emerging from the dark staircase, a shaded figure climbed the crumbling steps with a pressuring aura lingering about him. As his body loomed into the light, revealing his face, Jose paled instantly at the sight of him. After coming to the top of the steps, the new arrival stood with an intimidating stature as his eyes looked upon the Phantom Guildmaster in condescension. Instead of taking this with disdain as he would any other, Jose actually recoiled in shock at seeing the man across from him.

"Y-You?!... You're not supposed to be here!" Jose claimed as he watched the newcomer intently, a tinge of fear laced in his voice. Suddenly he felt his body churning. '_What is happening?! M-my body?! I can't... Control it!' _His limbs started to shake endlessly as he fought against the suddenness of his muscles going into a stupor. However it proved futile as his appendages became completely unresponsive. His eyes then shot to the newcomer of the room.

The man gave a small grunt as he started to move forward. Coming toward the kneeling Phantom mages, Jose's eyes watched in shock as the mages stood as he came before them, albeit stiffly, as if they were possessed, and moved to the side to allow him to pass. Once they had done so, they returned to their kneeling position. This continued as the man made his approach to the Guildmaster. Coming past the black-haired male, said man only gave a small chuckle.

"Always so dramatic, aren't you." He teased. The newcomer simply ignored the comment. Leisurely walking up the steps, the man was stared down by the Guildmaster with a strange mixture of both fear and disdain. This unfazed said man as he passed the three members of the Element Four while they awkwardly moved out of his path and kneeled down, all of them looking as if they were straining severely, unable to control their own behavior. As he passed, Sol and Aria looked straight to the ground, feeling the numbness they were under, they believed it was better to just idle. However, Totomaru was able to force his head slightly as he glared at the man's passing form.

'_What is this?! What is he?! I didn't think magic as powerful as this existed!'_ He roared in his mind, desperate for answers.

The newcomer finally arrived at the step of the Phantom throne, a paralyzed Jose standing before him. The man's deep blue eyes glowered at the Guildmaster, as if he were trying to both intimidate and discern something just by looking the other man in the eye.

"I believe you know why I am here." He told Jose rather plainly in an authoritative tone. Jose was able to grit his teeth as the numbness only seemed to run below his neck.

"You have no authority here! Yet you waltz into my guild and subjugate, not only my members, but myself to your will! Who do you think you are?!" He roared at the man before him. Said man's gaze barely even blinked during the Guildmaster's ramblings, nor did his expression show any sign of being offended. He just continued to glare Jose down with an icy scowl.

Suddenly, Jose felt an immeasurable amount of pain as the numb parts of his body instantly started to scorch, as if something was boiling within him.

"GAAAAAHHH!" He wailed in agony as the burning from within continued. He could barely process anything as he felt a pain that he believed was far more worse than the kind inflicted by a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer days beforehand. Even though the Phantom mages were bound by the pressure and were unable to move, they winced at hearing their Guildmaster's shrieks of pain. After a few moments, which seemed like hours to the Guildmaster, the searing torment started to dull down, but his limbs would still not act of his own will. Looking up to the man, he found the same hardened stare fixated upon him.

"You wish to speak to me about authority. Then enlighten me," The man then took a step back to reveal the Phantom mages to the Guildmaster. "What authority did you believe you had when you declared war upon another guild?" His question caused Jose's eyes to widen. "Did you regard your own jurisdiction above that of the Council? To ignore their law's blatantly to fit your whim?"

Jose's jaw fell at the man's words and eyes wide in dismay. "Is that what this about? The Council has sent you to warn me of the consequences?"

This statement seemed to finally elicit a new reaction from the man in front of him as he rose his eyebrow. "Warn you? Do you truly presume this to be simply an admonition?" He asked in a lighter inflection, before it returned stern. "To display in this fashion would be evident enough, wouldn't you think?"

"T-then why? Why did they send you?" The Guildmaster queried, a form of apprehension welling up in his chest. The man spoke up as he confirmed Jose's fears.

"In accordance to a vote issued by Chairman Crawford Seam; with the act of Phantom Lord declaring war with another guild, atop that of the indecencies its members have enacted in the past, Phantom Lord has been deemed to dangerous to lie as a legal or independent guild, and has been henceforth proclaimed a Dark Guild." He stated assertively, which sent the Guildmaster, and the rest of the Phantom mages room, into a fit of despair. But, the feeling was furthered upon the man's next declaration.

"And all members, including the Guildmaster, are to be detained."

Suddenly, the man's entourage let out an ear-splitting whistle. He then looked toward the staircase. "Alright boys! You heard him! Chain'em up!" Within seconds, a large group of men emerged from the level below in a regulated manner. Attired in sleeveless blue tunics that had white ankh insignia's imprinted on the torso and backs, with straps crossing the uniforms that were connected to metallic armlets that ran down each of the soldiers arms. Their lower bodies consisted of black cargo pants held up by belts and boots. The belts upon each soldier retained many small items, from small orbs, to a round box mixed with a band.

Many of the Phantom wizards wobbled, some of them falling to the ground, while others looked dazed. Before any of them could recuperate, they were all clamped on the neck respectively as the soldiers quickly bound them with chokers, that glowed faintly upon attachment. Even the three Element Four mages were bound and brought to their feet as the numbness started to leave their bodies. Totomaru winced as he looked to the men hauling him and his comrades off. '_These soldiers... They're rune knights... but their uniforms are different than the usual ones.' _He thought to himself as a soldier escorted him and the other Phantom wizards out of the room, leaving only a few soldiers, the man before Jose, and his black-haired entourage. The officers remaining approached the throne, but were stopped by the black-haired man as he raised his arm, indicating them to halt for now.

The man, now revealed to be with the Council, stood before Jose with a harsh glare. The Guildmaster could only watch as his guild members were carted off. His sights were then turned back to the man standing in front of him, with anger lining his gaze. "This is ridiculous! The Council does not even believe a trial is needed for this?! Just to haul us off out of the blue?!"

"That would be, if this was a minor offense. However, a guild war is taboo. For good reason. Your battle of supremacy could easily be taken in consideration of other guilds across Ishgar. This must not come to pass. Therefore, a swift course of action is required." The man then turned on his heel. "Whether you agree with the verdict or not, is of no consequence for me. You will be arrested here, and brought before the Council to answer for the indiscretions of you and your guild." With that, he started to make his way out of the room, the soldiers proceeding on the Guildmaster as the black-haired officer gave them a nod.

Jose just grit his teeth as anger rose up through his body. "Pathetic of them it is then! They send a child, a brat of Hyberion's to see to my confinement! He must be so proud of his arrogant prodigy!" The Guildmaster roared in his futile fury.

As his comment resonated through the room, everything came to a heavy silence. The soldiers who were to restrain him, came to a halt with wide eyes. Even the black-haired man who was spry upon arrival, frowned and winced at the remark. However, his manner shift was due to the impact of the comment, rather the mistake the Guildmaster had just undertaken when making it.

All eyes turned to the man who was once leaving, now come to a standstill. Turning, he slowly began walking back toward the throne. With each step, Jose felt a tinge more pain coursing through his body. Once the man stood before him again, his entire body scorched in pain like before. The man glared at the Guildmaster, a threatening gaze masking his face.

"Tell me..." He started lowly, Jose feeling much more pain in one of his legs as he spoke. "Your rank among the Wizard Saints, it is number eight I believe. A number I have far surpassed at this point. Do you believe that is mere chance? Or a position handed out of favoritism?" Jose suddenly couldn't control as the pain in his lower body intensified, making him to lose his balance. He then fell to one knee as his body continued to churn in pain. "No... I fought, showed my true strength, and was rewarded with my current standing. The numerals we are assigned with do not lie either. In short, it indicates that my strength dwarfs yours by worlds rather than leagues." He turned on his heel again as Jose forced his pained gaze upward to see his back. "Carry this moment in your mind for the rest of your time, remember how you were brought to kneel before one truly superior to you."

Walking away, he passed the soldiers, who merely bowed their heads as he crossed by them before returning to their duty of restraining the Guildmaster. Jose only glared as he felt the pain starting to recede from his body. However, even as he started to regain control of his limbs, he had become to weak to move much, allowing the soldiers to easily place the choker around his neck and forcing him to his feet.

Upon passing him, the man's black-haired entourage followed as they made for the staircase. "Nice touch at the end, Boss." He said with a cocky smirk. His superior simply grunted in response.

"Commander Breighart!" The two stopped once again as Jax turned to see a rune knight bowing before him. "We have detained all members within the fortress. However, two mages are unaccounted for." Jax rose an eyebrow at this new information as Ryder simply looked over his shoulder.

"Is that right? And who would be our two little runaways?" Jax inquired.

"According to the guild roster, we are missing Juvia Lockser of the Element Four, and Gajeel 'Blacksteel' Redfox. Both S-class wizards. We cannot locate them within the headquarters." He reported.

Jax just gave a chuckle at the news. "Well then, it seems we got a hunt on our hands." He stated as his smile widened.

"Not now," His attention pulled to Ryder. "We can worry about two missing mages later. For now we must rendezvous with Lord Wolfheim and the rest of the regiment outside of Magnolia to coordinate Fairy Tail's capture." he finished in a heavy tone.

"Alright then." Jax replied as he turned back to the rune knight. "Round up the rest and get ready to move."

The rune knight nodded at his orders before bowing to both men and taking off. The two then started once again on their way.

"So, you gonna end up taking on Pinky? I remember that glint in your eye back when we busted Grain-brain." Jax teased as they started to descend the staircase.

"We will see. For now..." Ryder's face started to take on a slight sickly green color as they continued to move. "Get me off this monstrosity." he demanded sullenly.

Jax nearly burst out into a full out laugh as he placed a hand on the Saint's shoulder. "Man, you and moving shit never mix well."

And with that, the two blinked out of the area.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Erza stood in front of the dorm to her room. She didn't know whether she should proceed. Albeit she had been standing in the same place for about fifteen minutes, trying to go over things in her mind. She had already informed Gildarts of her departure for the day. Much to her chagrin, he had got in his own form of teasing before she abruptly left without another word. Arriving at Fairy Hills, she had been contemplating what she should do when she came face-to-face with Natsu when he was awake. A part of her was telling her to hold back and just return later after helping the guild more. Another part of her practically demanded that she walk in the room and meet with the Dragonslayer. But the two portions seemed to war with one another after she reached the door to her bedroom, making her unable to open the door.

'_What should I say? Should I just act like nothing has changed?'_ She thought to herself as she grabbed the doorknob. Then her form tensed. '_No, I don't think I can... Not after that promise I made to him... The same promise he was unconscious for...'_ She contemplated while faltering in her position. She then shook her head. '_Ugh... This is ridiculous._'She sighed, steeling herself, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, but rather slowly. Nudging open the door, Erza leaned in as she propped her head into the room.

"Natsu?" She uttered as her eyes spotted the end of her bed. Once the door was fully open, she took one step in to get a full view of her bedroom. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw that her bed was empty, the sheets lying in disarray. She walked in, closing the door behind her, she searched around the room looking for the Dragonslayer. "Natsu?" She muttered unable to spot him anywhere.

'_D-did... did he leave? Where could he have gone in his condition?'_

Before she could coming to any conclusions, she heard a clatter in the other room.

"Damn it!"

"Natsu?" The red-head whispered as she recognized the voice resonating from her dining room. Heading to the shutter, that was slightly propped open, she pushed it to the side quietly. Her eyes widened as she was met a messy sight. Upon her kitchen counter at one side of the room lied many pots and pans. Littered in between some of them were small food items, such as eggs, sugar, cream, and to her surprise, a box of strawberries. She was taken aback by the display as the ingredients were scattered across the counter rather haphazardly. Suddenly, she heard a clutter from beneath the counter.

"Damn, where does she put it..." She heard.

'_Natsu? What are you...' _She thought as she walked around the counter slowly. Upon rounding the corner, she caught sight of the Dragonslayer as he was crouched at the end of the kitchen portion rummaging through a cabinet, only dressed in his trousers and scarf, as his vest was no longer on his person. Though she was delighted at seeing him awake and well, she was more curious as to what he was up to at the moment. Walking behind him, she tried to stay quiet, not alerting him to her presence just yet. Leaning to the side, she tried to see what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Natsu shouted in triumph as he grabbed onto a small package while pulling back from the cabinet. Erza peered at the package, trying to discern what exactly it was. She rose an eyebrow when she saw the labeling on the front; 'Flour'.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" She finally asked as her curiosity got the better of her and the question just popped out of her mouth. But she was unprepared for the Dragonslayer's abrupt reaction to her presence.

"Erza?!" Natsu chimed in surprise as he turned around quickly in surprise as he shot to his feet. Unfortunately the surprise had gotten the better of him, and the suddenness of his swift movements caused him to tear the bag of flour, allowing its contents to spray over the two present. Within a moment, both Natsu and Erza were covered by a copious amount of the white substance. Taking a second, Erza blinked a couple times as she felt the ingredient cover the front part of her body. Suddenly she felt agitation well up inside her.

"Dammit, Natsu!" She bellowed in frustration. The Dragonslayer to a step back in slight unease.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He pleaded heavily as he bowed his head and placed his hands in front of him in a prayer-like fashion. "You just surprised me! I didn't expect to see you for awhile. Happy said you were helping with the guild, so I thought you wouldn't be back till later." He explained hastily and inconsistently.

Erza gave him an annoyed look for a couple more moments before letting out a sigh. "It's alright, Natsu. I can clean up in a moment." Her eyes then shifted to the counter. "But, what have you been doing while I was gone?" She inquired.

Natsu then gave a light laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh... after everything that went down with Phantom, then me going under for a couple days, I've been trying to figure out a way to say sorry to you." He stated with a chuckle.

Erza's eyes widened at his response. "Apologize? For what?" She asked.

"For breaking my promise." He said plainly, as if it were obvious.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, you know. The one I made way back when. Pretty sure it was right after I got back with Gildarts." His finger then tapped his cheek. "After you... hehe... beat me pretty good."

Erza went into thought as she tried to recall what promise he was talking about exactly. Her eyes widened when she finally caught it in her mind. '_Kami... I'm a fool. How could that have slipped my mind so easily.'_ She internally scolded herself, before returning her attention to the grinning Dragonslayer. "Yes, you promised... You wouldn't leave without me again."

Natsu just nodded at her reply. "I know its not really the same thing, but I still kinda feel like I broke it since I wasn't there when Phantom attacked you all."

Erza sighed at his comment. "That's not your fault, Natsu. Phantom had an attack in play that we could never see coming, being unprepared for it as you were, no one can blame you for being out of commission for a bit."

Natsu just continued to hold his grin. "Ah, but I was still feel like I needed to make up for it somehow."

Erza just narrowed her eyes at him, before looking over the scattered cooking ware. "Is that what all this is for?"

Natsu followed her sight as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I was scrambling my brains, trying the best way to say sorry to you. And this is what I came up with. Was hoping to have it finished before you got back to surprise you... But I guess that isn't happening now." He sheepishly laughed as he scratched his cheek.

"What surprise?" She asked turning back to him.

"Was planning on making your favorite... Strawberry cake." He stated plainly. Erza's eyes shot wide when she heard him utter those words.

"T-truly?" She asked with a gaping expression as she thought of the goodness of her favorite treat. Natsu just chuckled a bit at her reaction.

"Yeah, I know you love it. And after all this bad stuff, I just thought you needed one good thing to happen." He declared but then his expression then dimmed. "But the surprise is kinda spoiled now..." He grumbled.

Erza just stared at the Dragonslayer in wonder. '_After everything that has recently happened... All he cared about was making me happy?' _She contemplated. A warm smile then worked its way onto her face. Suddenly, before he could even react, the scarlet knight pulled him into a hug. This caught Natsu completely off guard as his eyes widened. His eyes shifted to Erza's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"E-Erza?"

"Thank you, Natsu. Even if you weren't able to complete it. I truly appreciate the gesture." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his bare torso. After a few seconds, Natsu seemed to accept the situation and returned the small hug in kind.

"No problem." He told her calmly.

After a bit, the two finally separated. Erza then turned her attention back to the white substance upon both the mages. Her eyes shifted to the counter, where she happened to spot a small rag. Leaning over, she grabbed it and used it to dust off her face a bit as Natsu gave her a curious look. "Well, we can both continue baking later, together. For now, let's get cleaned up." She declared as she finished wiping the flour from her face. Turning she faced the Dragonslayer, who held an inquisitive. "Here." She then reached toward his face with the rag.

To her dismay, Natsu recoiled a bit. He then attempted to grab the rag from her hand. "I-it's okay, Erza. I can do it myself." He said as he tried to pull the cloth from her possession. However, Erza felt annoyed that he just wouldn't comply for her.

"I insist, Natsu. Its just a menial task." She declared slightly frustrated, which grew as he continued to resist.

"I said I got it."

"Just let me-!"

"Erza, c'mon!"

"Natsu!"

The two continued the small squabble. The two however failed to notice some things around them. For instance, the fabric of the rag started to tear as both pulled on it, and the pot right behind Natsu's foot. This came to late as the cloth finally tore in half, completely catching the two off guard. Both stumbled back a bit. Erza was able to get her bearings back a bit, however, Natsu's foot landed on the pot. In that the second the pot slipped from under his foot and forced him to fall forward. Both were unprepared as the Dragonslayer toppled over Erza on his way down, bringing both to the floor, with Natsu on top of the scarlet knight.

Erza winced as she felt her head bang harshly against the floor. "Dammit Nat-" She stopped halfway through the pink-haired man's name as said mage lay above her. She looked up his body until her caramel eyes met his onyx ones. He seemed to be dumbfounded at the new proximity between the two. The two rested so close to one another, that each could feel the other's warm breath intertwining with the other. Neither daring to move a muscle as they unknowingly continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes. Their thoughts jumping around in multiple directions. They both had no idea as to what they should do next. "-su..." Erza finally finished as she continued to look in his black orbs. Her heart was racing, her cheeks lit red, and her chest tightened at their closeness. She didn't know what Natsu was thinking, but she saw his expression wasn't totally blank as a small tint of pink rested on his cheeks. The two sat their for another moment, being lost in the other's presence.

Suddenly, Natsu's form fidgeted as it looked like he had finally been roused from his stupor. Placing his arms on either side of Erza, he started to lift himself off her, much to the red-head's disappointment. He was almost pulled up to his knees as he started to use his words. "S-sorry Erza, I didn't mean to-?!"

He didn't get to finish, however, as Titania shot her hand up and wrapped her hand around behind his neck, before instantly pulling his down, crashing his lips against hers. The Dragonslayer's eyes shot wide in shock at the sudden and abrupt action. He looked to Erza, only to see her eyes were closed and she seemed to be losing herself to the kiss. Natsu tried to resist and pull back, but Erza's grip on his neck was heavy. His focus was then turned to the kiss. Though strange and out of the place, it felt... nice. Sure he had shared a lip-lock already with a certain Councilwoman, but it didn't feel as intense as the one he was sharing with Erza. No, it felt like something on a whole other scale. Within seconds, the fire mage no longer felt the urge to pull away. Rather something inside of him demanded that he continue. Slowly, he started to close his eyes and letting himself get lost in the heated exchange.

Erza seemed already lost in her own world as the Dragonslayer finally joined in with equal measure. The red-head then parted her lips, and pushed out her tongue, pressing against Natsu's lower lip. He wasn't really sure what she was trying to accomplish with this, but his body practically demanded that he stop thinking and act on instinct at this point. Complying, Natsu's mouth opened slightly, allowing Titania access. Her tongue shot in his mouth, getting itself acquainted with every little detail of it. Soon enough, Natsu's tongue reacted in kind, darting out and meeting her own as they intertwined and made the kiss much more passionate and heated between the two.

After what seemed like an eternity for the two, a need for air was needed for both. In that need, they separated from one another. The two then took light pants as they recuperated from the sudden activity they had just participated in. The two didn't look at each other for a bit as their eyelids remained shut. But when they did open them, their eyes met and locked intensely. Erza looked up at him earnestly, as she seemed to be contemplating something. Natsu was staring down upon her lazily, his eyes half-lidded and his breath heavy.

"Erza..." Natsu started dimly as they continued to stare at one another.

"Natsu... I...I..." She started as she looked up at him. Apart of her wanted to say right then and there, roaring at her, to tell him how she was feeling for him. But something was stopping her. Something made her feel like the whole moment they had just shared was... wrong. Suddenly, she started to sit up, and pulled her body out from under the Dragonslayer. Natsu only reacted with a lazy, yet confused look to her as she finally got out from under him. She then pulled her knees up to her face, before looking to him with a guilty stare.

"Erza..." He once again muttered.

"I... I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..." She declared, almost choking on her words. Tears started to fall down from her eye as she forced herself to her feet. Natsu followed her movements intently. Before she could let herself crumble into a mess, Erza turned her back to the Dragonslayer. "I'm... going to cleanup... take a shower..." She then sniffled in, trying to hold her cries at bay. "P-please... just... wait here... we'll talk... after..." She trailed off, barely able to get any of the words out. She then rounded the counter in a hurry and rushed into the other room. Natsu just stood behind the counter, lazily looking to where she had left.

"Erza..."

* * *

Shutting, nearly slamming, her bathroom door behind her, Erza immediately placed her back against the wooden frame and slowly crumbled to the floor. Her eye continued to water, her hand to her chest, and her nose continuously sniffling as she attempted to stifle herself from bawling right then and there.

'_Why?! Why do I feel this? After finally getting something I wanted, why do I feel... guilty for doing so? Why do I want this, and yet not want it at the same time?!" _She roared to herself as she covered her face with her hands and continued to sob in them. She didn't know what brought this on. But it was so overbearing, it nearly tore her up inside, and she had no idea why.

After taking a minute to compose herself after running through so many coursing emotions at one time, the redhead forced herself onto her feet. '_The least I can do now... is try to work it out with him... help me understand as best I can... and tell him... I just can't do this now...'_ She planned out to herself as she approached her shower.

Taking a moment, she requiped out of her current state of dress and into her nude form, as to prepare for her shower. Leaning in, she reached for the nozzle and turned it, activating the lacrima within the wall, as it started to prepare the water. She took a moment to walk to the sink and grab a bottle of shampoo before she returned to the outer frame of the shower. She reached her hand in to get a feel for the temperature, and found it to be of suitable warmth. Even it had been cold, she would not have minded at the moment, after all that had just occurred.

However, before she could enter the running water, she heard the door behind her shut. Her eyes shot wide in shock at the sound. Immediately turning around, she was met face-to-face with a shirtless Natsu who stood just inches from her body. She was beyond shocked at his sudden appearance. But she was put off much more by the look in his eyes. He looked upon her in what seemed to be a trance. She narrowed her eyes at this strange gaze. It appeared strange, but felt almost predatory in nature. Erza didn't know why, but she felt slightly aroused by it.

"Erza..." he uttered like before, but this one more simply resembled of a small growl.

"Natsu... What-?!"

She was not able to finish as he took a step toward her, immediately wrapping his arms around her and pulling her form close to him, before lowering his lips to meet hers. This time, it was Erza's turn to be surprised as her eyes shot wide in shock. She never expected such a bold action, out of Natsu of all people. From her experience with him, she never recalled him being so forward with such actions. If anything of such nature were to happen between them, it would have been Erza's doing not his own. The red-head couldn't help but to succumb to the Dragonslayer, albeit for the moment, as his tongue started to demand entry within her own mouth. After joining the kiss with the same fervor, she allowed him access, to which he took greedily, darting his tongue to meet hers as they danced around with one another.

After a few moments, the two separated once again, immediately the two met gazes that locked on one another. Though Erza did look enthralled with it all, she was still perplexed by the direction which with they were heading.

"Natsu... What are you..." She trailed off, leaving the rest for him to interpret. His dimly lit look not leaving her as he lightly shook his head.

"I... I don't know... I..." He trailed off as he dropped his head and let it land on Erza's shoulder. The knight instantly wrapping her arm around it, combing through his pink locks. "I... just want... you..." He stated in a broken manner. His head then moved to nuzzle against the crook of her neck, which elicited a small moan from Erza. "I... I don't know why... I don't get why... But, I... need you..." He finished.

Erza continued to brush her fingers through his hair, her mind playing through many different answers that she wanted to reply with. But then, the feeling from before, the guilt, started to set in once again, just as his warm started to becoming much more enticing to her.

"Natsu... I... I-I can't..." She tried to answer him sincerely as her emotions ran through a paradox. "I... don't th-?!"

"Don't... Then don't..." He nearly growled as he rested against her form.

"W-what..." She fumbled at his rebuttal.

"Don't... Think..." He told her. "Just... Don't think... Just..." He pulled back, but his arms still wrapping around her body. His eyes looking up to her. Erza's eyes then widened when she saw his expression. It almost looked as if he was pleading. This was a expression she never expected to see from Natsu. His eyes, though downtrodden, lightly intensified upon his next statement. "...Be with me..."

Erza then held a dour expression as she looked down into his eyes. '_I've... I've never seen him like this... He's usually so strong... In both body and soul... But seeing him like this... It almost breaks my heart...' _She thought to herself as she took in his appearance. Then something hit her, which slightly lifted her gloom mood. '_To many times... Far to many, I have let him seen me at my worst, at my lowest, while my guard was down. But he was there... to stop the void from spreading. And now... here we are... I can't be sure to consider it his lowest... but... it is a time when he needs me... And I will keep my promise to him...'_

Natsu..." She hummed, his gaze upon her brightening a bit.

"Please..." He finally pleaded. This almost seemed like the last straw for Erza as she grabbed the back of his head and stroked it lovingly. She looked deep in his eyes, producing a warm smile. She then nodded her head.

"Okay,"

* * *

**WARNING! LEMON START!**

**MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!**

* * *

With that the two gave in to impulse and shot toward each other as their lips smashed against one another. They shared a kiss far more ravenous and passionate then the two initiated previously. Within seconds, the two started using their hands to roam the other's body. Upon Erza, finally acting on whim, dropped the bottle of shampoo she was holding and preparing to use for her shower. Cleanup now being the farthest thing from her mind.

Taking her hands, she rushed them up and down Natsu's form, getting a feel for the strapping body belonging to the Dragonslayer. She grazed her fingers over his sturdy torso, feeling his rippling muscles in her palms. She then felt on some parts of his body, heavy scars, which she assumed he had received from either recent events, or his travels with Gildarts. She continued to wander about his body, getting a feel for as much as possible as her arousal heightened with every moment their intimacy lingered.

Even when they would break their kiss, they would immediately take in quick breaths, and return to their searing lip-lock. Both of them kept their eyes shut, allowing instinct to guide their actions. Natsu, who felt Erza's touch roam about his body, he was stimulated, and allowed himself to proceed with his own ministrations to her figure. His callused, but warm hands, brushed over her skin, causing the scarlet knight to shudder slightly and extracting a lewd moan from the red-head.

"Oh... Natsu~" She purred unintentionally between their kiss. Natsu trembled a bit in excitement. The way that Erza said his name sparked something primal within the Dragonsalyer. Although he did not know much of what he was doing, allowing his gut to take control at the moment, he knew one thing; the tone with which the red-head used to usher his name... he wanted to hear it again. His arms finally taking a mind of their own, Natsu brought one of his hands to Erza's front, while the other continued to stroke her slender back, sending small excited shudders through the knight's body. Once he brought his hand up, his fingers brushed up against one of the scarlet mage's breasts, caressing it gently. The scarlet wizard let out a sudden gasp, pulling back from their kiss as her bosom was enticed by Natsu's heated digits lacing around the globing flesh. As soon as the sensitivity settled, the red-head bit her bottom lip while leaning her head back, which allowed the Dragonslayer to lean in and suckle and leave light butterfly-like kisses lining the crook of her neck. To his pleasure, she erupted in the erotic moan that he had come obsessed to.

Erza could hardly utter a word as she felt in heaven. Engrossing pleasure overtaking her entire being as Natsu fondled her breast with gentle care, while his freehand brushed up and down her back, and his mouth playing wonders on her neck. She could do nothing but hum and moan at the Dragonslayer's handiwork, not wanting it to cease. Despite all the mind-numbing bliss she was currently being dealt, a part of Erza's body was becoming desperate for attention, as she unknowingly started to grind against Natsu's pelvis as he continued with his ministrations. Opening her eyes, she pulled back slightly, to the dismay of the Dragonslayer as her neck was pulled away from him. Bringing her hand to the back of his head she pulled it back so his eyes met her own.

"Natsu..." Her lower body continued to grind against his trousers. Her eyes taking on a lustful, near predatory-like look as she bit her bottom lip and her cheeks tinted slightly. Grabbing his scarf, she began to unravel it from around his neck. Natsu didn't oppose this as he just continued to look deeply into her eyes with a dimly lit gaze, hes arms still laced around her form. After looping the fabric around his head, Erza pulled the scarf off his shoulders, before setting it down near the sink next to them. Her eyes continued to hold onto his own. "I need you... now..." She muttered to him lustfully. Her hands then dropped down to the belt outlining the waistband of his pants.

But before she could continue, she felt her hands being grasped. Her brow furrowed a bit at the Dragonslayer as she was confused by his sudden resistance. But what she mistook for reluctance, was mainly Natsu's own insistence. As he tugged on her hands, he pulled one up into his own and interlocked their fingers with one another, which brought a warm smile to Erza's face at the random gesture.

Natsu had no idea what was going on, but doing as he usually did, he trusted his instincts. And right now, they were roaring that he pay attention to a certain part of his anatomy located within his breeches. Without a second thought, the Dragonslayer grabbed the hem of his pants and viciously pulled on the light fabric. With his immense strength, the clothing ripped away like tissue paper.

Erza looked on in surprise at Natsu's barbaric manner of undress. But quickly put her thoughts on the matter aside as her attention was turned to that of a certain part of Natsu that hung between the Dragonslayer's legs. She had never before seen a male's genitalia. Though she had read descriptions of such a thing in some of the smutty literature that she had perused in the past to indulge her on curiosities on the subject. At first she thought she would be disgusted at the sight of such a thing. But, seeing it upon Natsu and comprehending its size, she felt even further aroused by the idea of it taking her.

However, before the scarlet knight could think anymore on it, or prepare for what was to come next, Natsu, who was now completely unclothed, abruptly approached her. Before she could react, the Dragonslayer instantly wrapped his arms around below Erza, rounding below her thighs, he immediately lifted her up toward him, her chest coming into contact with hers, her mounds pressing up closely to his pecs. the requip wizard let out a yelp upon his hurried action. Her arms quickly latching around his neck to keep balanced.

"Natsu...mmm~" She started to scold him, but was immediately drawn from it as he once again nuzzled his face into her neck, a moan escaping her lips. He then proceeded to lay small kisses along her collarbone as he cradled her bottom in his hands, each holding a respective cheek. He continued his lewd actions by giving each cheek a decent squeeze, which earned him the moans he had strove for. After a moment, Erza lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Natsu's waist as to pull him closer to her, all the while pulling his head back before pressing her lips to his once again. As soon as she did, the Dragonslayer's impulse seemed to push him forward, literally. Taking a few steps forward, while holding Erza closely to him, Natsu entered the shower. The warm water began cascading over their forms, much to Erza's surprise as she pulled back.

"Natsu! What are you-!"

She was stopped short as her back pressed against the wall in the shower. As soon as her skin came into contact with the cold tiles, a wave of chills ran up her spine. But they were quickly dispelled as Natsu pressed his warm body against hers, removing any previous feeling she had for the cold. As she settled, she dazedly looked to Natsu, only for him to press his lips to hers as they shared another passionate kiss as the water ran down their forms. The two proceeded to explore each other's mouths once again in a deep seated sense of passion, vigorously trying to match the other in intensity as their bodies heated up further in arousal.

Finally pulling back in need for air, the two looked to each other, brown eyes meeting black once again, both taking in ragged breaths.

"Erza... I feel... I need..." Natsu started incoherently, trying to tell the red-head of his bodies sudden desire, but not knowing how to word it. However, he did not need to spell it all out, as the knight gave him a small nod.

"Me too... I need it now..." She lulled to him as she ground her nether regions against his pelvis again. Looking down, the Dragonslayer got a full sight of Erza's womanhood as she pressed it against him. "Please... put it in," she begged in a light tone.

Natsu looked up, and gave Erza a slightly dazed and confused look. "Huh..." he started, completely oblivious as to what she wanted him to do.

The red-head just let out a sigh of annoyance. She had gotten this far with him, and of course he wouldn't know what to do next. Unraveling one of her hands from around his neck, she reached down and took Natsu's manhood in his hand. Natsu recoiled a bit upon her touch, as the sudden contact had made his stomach churn in a way he had never felt before. Erza was lost in her own musing as well as she took the large bit of genitalia in her hand.

'_Its so thick... will it even fit?'_ She contemplated as she gave his large shaft another squeezed, which earned her a groan from the Dragonslayer. Said groan caused her to smirk a bit, after all the teasing he had done to her earlier, a part of her found satisfaction in taking his pleasure in her own hands, both figuratively and literally. But her own arousal was getting the better of her. So in one swift motion, she aimed Natsu's manhood toward her entrance and pushed her pelvis forward.

As they came into contact, Natsu's meat grazed against the outer lips of Erza's snatch, eliciting both a groan and moan, respectively. Having enough of the foreplay, however, Erza used the one arm she had around Natsu's neck and forced him to look back up to her. When he did, she leaned her head down so their lips could meet once again. As soon as she started their heated lip-lock, Erza shot her pelvis forward, forcing Natsu's shaft to impale her right then and there.

Upon the meeting of privates, the two reveled upon the contact. Though Natsu was letting out grunt form the sudden, immense pleasure. Erza reeled back a bit, gritting her teeth in pain. Natsu noticed this as he pulled his head back to examine the panting Titania.

"Erza..." He mumbled in worry, but he was quieted down as Erza placed her forehead against his own.

"It's ok... Natsu... I just need a moment... to get used to the size." She replied in between breaths as she nudged to and fro to get accustomed to the foreign object that had stretched her inner walls and nearly pierced her womb. Natsu wasn't really sure what he meant, but he was nearly pulled out of his sudden lust-filled stupor as soon as he saw Erza in pain. But with her reassurance, he just stood as the water continued to fall down their bodies, allowing the red-head to recuperate and give further instruction.

After a few seconds, Erza took a deep breath, and exhaled in what seemed like relief. Once doing so, she looked into Natsu's eyes. She was touched with the slight worry that they held within them. She then leaned in and gave the Dragonslayer a chaste kiss on the lips, before recoiling with a warm smile.

"Now Natsu... move your hips, back and forth." She advised him. Natsu rose his brow at the strange command, but he complied nonetheless as he nodded his head to her.

Feeling his shaft sheathed within Erza's moist folds, he could not push forward any farther. So he started with the action of pulling his pelvis backward. As he did, his body tingled ecstatically at the pleasurable feeling running through his body as he continued to pull out. Almost getting lost in the new sensation, he almost pulled his penis completely out of Erza. But the feeling stopped as only the head of his genitalia rested within her womanhood. Coming to a stop, his mind started to become clouded in lust, wanting nothing more than to have that pleasure he had just felt run through his body once again. Never before had he experienced something as enthralling, not when fighting, nor when eating the best food. No this was something new, and he wanted more. Getting a hold of himself, he tightened his grip around Erza's bottom, before slowly thrusting his member back into Erza's snatch, reintroducing that same sensation from earlier.

"Mmmm... Yes, Natsu~" Erza moaned in ecstasy as the same unfathomable amount of pleasure roared through her body as well. She had finally joined with Natsu on an incredibly intimate level, and if she was honest, it was the best thing she had ever experienced. As Natsu bottomed out within her again, he quickly pulled back, before bucking back in. Tendrils of pleasure ran up Erza's spine as he continued to pelt inside of her. The same was going for Natsu as he grunted with each new thrust. "That's... fantastic..." She mumbled in a state of euphoria.

"Yeah... It feels... good." He concurred, almost finishing with a heavy growl. After getting used to the pattern, Natsu started to move in a rhythm. As each thrust was placed, the pleasure between each jolt accumulated. Erza's light moans from before started to heighten in pitch with each movement shared between the two, and Natsu seemed to relish in it as his pace increased every time he heard every erotic sound erupting from Erza's lips.

As they continued, Natsu glanced down to see the red-head's mounds bouncing with every thrust he had ran through her body. The sight became entrancing to the Dragonslayer. Soon enticing him to lower his head and take one of them within his mouth. Erza gasped as he did so, but quickly recovered as he continued to plow within her, all she could do was cry out and rush her hands through his hair as he continued his pleasurable activities.

"Hmm! Natsu~!" Erza bellowed in elation as the Dragonslayer started to lewdly suck upon her breast. Tightening the grip of her thighs, she got Natsu to penetrate deeper, as well as keeping his continuous thrusts. Natsu continued to feast upon Erza's breast, before barring his teeth slightly and giving Erza's nipple a small nibble with his fangs. Erza once again gasped as the nibble on her bosom made her extremely sensitive and quickly made the thrusts within her much more enjoyable, which she did not believe to be possible.

The two carried on these actions until they both started to feel something churning within them. Erza knew as Natsu continued to pound into her that she was getting very close to her release. And if the Dragonslayer's increased pace was any indication, he was getting dangerously close to that point as well. Pulling back from sucking on her bouncing teat, Natsu proceeded to grunt as he hammered within Erza, his head pressing against the white tile as he started to pant.

"Erza... I can feel... Something's coming," he muttered as he continued to thrust within her. He was perplexed by what was happening, but for some reason his body just wouldn't stop.

"I-I can feel it too... Natsu... Don't stop... Keep going, you're almost there." She told him in between her moans of pleasure, her climax close at hand. Natsu was unsure of what she meant, but he let impulse rule out and complied with her wishes. As his tempo flared, the churning in his stomach became almost unbearable.

"Ahh! It's coming Erza!" He roared out loud, not caring how loud he was being.

"Then finish with me Natsu..." She turned her head even as he thrust her up and down, using one of her hands, she turned the Dragonslayer's face toward her own. Their eyes met and locked. "...Together," She finished.

The two then felt as if they were at their breaking points, their respective climaxes coming upon them.

"NATSU!" She shrieked harshly as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. She felt her folds tighten heavily as her vaginal juices started to leak from her snatch, coating the Dragonslayer's manhood heavily. As she did so, she pulled Natsu's form tightly to her own, gripping his hair and back harshly as he continued to thrust.

"Ah! ERZA!" The pink-haired mage roared in succession as Titania's orgasm quickly forced her walls clamped down on his member, bringing forth his own release. As it rushed through his body, Natsu released an ample amount of his semen within the red-head, quickly filling up Erza's womb. Erza gasped as the white, hot seed started to decorate her folds. Natsu grunted harshly as his thrusts became quick jolts as he finished inside of her.

* * *

**WARNING!**

**LEMON END!**

* * *

The two were finally allowed a moment to take in their corresponding breaths. Erza still hugged Natsu's form tightly as she panted. Though he seemed nearly out of energy. Natsu pulled back from the wall, with Erza still in his grip. Turning around, he laid his back against the wall, then letting his body slide down the walls until he was sitting on the shower floor, with Erza sitting in his lap, still wrapped around his torso. The red-head then pulled back and looked at Natsu's face, which was looking down as he seemed a bit dazed.

"Natsu... that was..." She started but trailed off while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah... it felt... pretty good..." He responded. "Didn't think... something could feel that great... besides fighting..." He finished with a chuckle. Erza joined in with a small giggle at his foolhardy answer. Leave it to Natsu to compare sex to fighting.

"Yes... Who knew..." She stated, finally getting her breath under some control. Sitting up, much to her own dismay, she let Natsu's member pull out of her as she moved from his lap to lay by his side. Once she did so, she rested her head against his shoulder and hugged near his side. To her surprise, Natsu used his arm to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. She had not been expecting such a mature action from him. She almost thought he was just acting all within the heat of the moment as she assumed most men would do. But then as she thought on it, Natsu wasn't most men. Far from it.

As things seem to have settled, Erza got a creeping feeling in her chest as the two sat, cuddling together under the warm running shower. '_So... What does this all mean? Was this just him acting on instinct from the kiss? Or does he actually... Feel the same way about me?'_ She then turned her gaze up to look at the Dragonslayer. What she saw was his calm face as he rested against the white tiles and seemed to take in the afterglow of their recent activity. '_He most likely... doesn't hold the same amount of feelings for me that I do for him... but he must feel something resembling it. After all, it was he who initiated this.' _Erza continued to contemplate, trying to figure just what this meant for the two of them.

"Natsu..." She started. But soon stopped herself. She didn't know why, but she felt now was a good time to press the issue, even if they had just been so intimate moments ago.

"Hey... Erza..." She heard him mutter. Looking up to his face, she saw his eyes were half-lidded, as if he were struggling to remain conscious.

"Yes, Natsu?" She asked, curious as to just what he had to say.

"I'm pretty worn out... I think... I'm gonna..."

The Dragonslayer didn't get to finish as his eyes immediately shut and his head dropped lightly. Erza could only stare at him for his sudden loss of consciousness. But when she thought of it. She couldn't blame him. After all, he had just woken up earlier that day from a coma they thought would take him longer to recover from. What surprised her though, was that when she looked on his face, he seemed to hold a content smile.

Erza adorned a heart-warming smile at the sight of this. Returning to rest against the wall, she laid her head against his shoulder once again and wrapped her hands around his arm as she cuddled up to him.

"You idiot..." She mumbled to herself as she submitted to the situation before. Both their forms rested on one another's as the warm water continued to cascade down upon them. Erza let out a small laugh as she thought of something. Now that the Dragonslayer was under, she suddenly felt free to speak her thoughts out loud.

"I love you, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**A/N: YO! Another end to another epic chapter!**

**And HOLY HELL, nearly 30K words?! That's insane!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Though it does not simply make up for the amount of time I made you guys wait for it. Nearly two months. But you know, this could easily have been two chapters, thought the flow between them wouldn't be as fluid as I tried to make it here. I'm actually pretty ashamed to say I didn't start on this chapter until AFTER Winter break ended (Around the thirty-first of December). So my apologies on not getting my ass in gear soon enough.**

**Though being as big as this chapter is, it did require a lot of planning paths and revisions to the flow of the plot. I mean... c'mon, 30k... that's pretty draining. Also for the most part, I had to find motivation to write properly. Without it, I might as well be just putting down words while my brain is just taking a nap, which would make little to no impact with you guys when certain scenes would come around.**

**Especially the lemon scene, I haven't written one in over a year. And not only that, but this one had to be able to make much more impact with the story than the last one, as it is pertaining the story's main hero and heroine. So it _has_ to be good, or you guys would just skip over it. And we can't have that.**

**And... let's just to take a moment to think. Two years... Two FRIGGIN' years it took for me to write a NatZa lemon! This is a big deal! Most other authors are pretty gun-ho on that shit! But, no! I took my time and built up my audience before I gave them what they wanted! Now that... is something.**

**But I digress...**

**Speaking of annual times, its getting close to that time of the year. March 22 marks the two year anniversary of 'A Slayer's Pride'. I plan on posting something on this day, if not a legitimate chapter, than an omake I hope you guys will enjoy. Some of you may be sayin' 'But that's over a month away, why worry about it now?' Well... My track record of updates kinda speaks for itself. I'm hoping I don't take to long with the next chapter, but I can't really guarantee anything, sorry.**

* * *

**By the way guys, while I got you here, I just wanted to bring up a little note for you all. You can choose to scoff at it or not, but I really want to do it. During my little break between chapters eighteen and nineteen, to draw some motivation to write, I dug through the FT Fanfic archives and came across some NatZa jewels and authors that I feel are really worth mentioning.**

**Authors:**

**YAXON \- I got chatting with this dude after I posted a review on one of his stories and found him to be a pretty great dude. He's a legit NatZa fan and gives good reasons as to why JerZa and NaLu shouldn't be a thing rather than 'I don't like'em'. (Which, sadly, is still good enough for me). He's got more than a few stories concerning NatZa and I found many of them to be interesting.**

**thatcoolguy17 \- This is one 'cool' guy... heh... heh? No? Yeah, thought so. Anyway I found this guy through one of his many AU fanfics. Now let me be honest, I don't really like AU's. For the most part I always find them sloppy and wishy-washy. However, this guy has made some pretty interesting stories that I kinda gravitated to. If you ever find NatZa AU's to be interesting, go ahead and check him out.**

**Maximillian Havisham \- Oh dear Lord Almighty! Talk about underappreciated NatZa authors. Honestly its a wonder how a story like mine, that doesn't introduce the main pairing's romance until about twenty chapters in, gets a bigger following than the fics this guy has sitting up on the shelf. After reading his 'The Knight &amp; Her Guardian Dragon' and '7 Years and Counting' I could not be any prouder to be a NatZa fan. That's just how much of an impact his stories had on me. Yet they don't have the kind of following this story has, that's pretty discouraging if you ask me. If you even remotely like NatZa and haven't read these stories... the hell do you think your doing?! Get over there now!**

**Stories:**

**The Dark Rose - thatcoolguy17**

**The Fervent Crimson Flame - YAXON**

**Small Changes - YAXON**

**Chinks in Their Armor - insanemonkeyboy**

**7 Years and Counting - Maximillian Havisham**

**Everything's Fine Right? - thatcoolguy17**

**Dragon Force - 4ck (Honestly, I'm kinda meh on this fic. The first couple are chapters are Natza, but then it kinda dissolves from there. But if you're interested in harem fics, here you go)**

**Unexpected Rules of the Game - dude932**

**These are just some suggestions I wanted to share with you all and get you something that will pass the time until I update next. You can ignore this if you like, no one's forcing ya. But if you're curious, I strongly urge you to at least check these out.**

* * *

**Anyway ****, I urge you guys to review, fav, and/or follow. Remember to cast your vote! And If you have any questions or pointers feel free to message me and I will reply as soon as I possibly can.**

**And with that, I AM OUTTA HERE!**

* * *

**Next time on A Slayer's Pride - Chapter 20: The Gods Descend! Fairy Tail a Dark Guild?!**


End file.
